Miraculous Around the World
by Phoenix203
Summary: AU:In the wake of Hawkmoth's defeat, Ladybug and Chat Noir find out that they need to complete tasks around the world to mature their miraculous'. After years of fighting alongside each other, this journey will reveal things they never knew about each other…or themselves!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the concept of Miraculous Ladybug or any of the amazing characters created by Thomas Astuc and his team. I just love the show, and am inspired by the stories. I am still new to fanfiction writing, and wanted to share some of these stories with my fellow fans, as we eagerly await the next season.**

"That would be absolutely…"

"Purrfect?!" she finished for him

"After all these many years, my Lady has finally gained an appreciation for cat puns! My life is complete!" Chat Noir leapt up, raising his hand to his heard dramatically, teasing the girl next to him.

"Me?!" Never! I just have heard them all a million times from you. I can finish your sentences and your punch lines Kitty," she said rolling her eyes, and then she smiled up at him affectionately, "You know after everything we've been through, I bet I can predict your every move."

"Been watching me closely, huh?!" He leaned in towards her and winked, then stepping back, flexed his muscles.

"I knew you'd do that," she said trying to pout, but a smile played at the edge of her lips.

"Bet you couldn't predict this," he challenged as he started to do the most ridiculous disco moves, moved on to something that looked like a chicken dance, and finished with a Jaggad Stone air guitar flourish.

Ladybug couldn't contain the peals of laughter that escaped her lips, as she nearly fell of the ledge she was perched on. "Nope, didn't' see that coming," she said giggling," I guess you can still surprise me…every once in a while."

She pulled herself up on the rooftop beside him as the last hints of light dissolved into a pink haze over Paris. They stood there, the guardians of the city, together. They didn't need words in moments like these. The memories from battles fought, memories made, and string of emotions flooded over them…but then…what was left, was peace.

As the darkness took over the sky, Chat Noir turned towards her as if to say something that had been weighing on his mind, but the moment passed, and he pushed it down further.

"Goodnight Ladybug," he said softly as he slipped away.

"Goodnight Chat," she called as he was lost into the shadows.

For all that she knew him, she had no idea what was on his mind at this moment. Maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Ladybug quickly made her way home, swinging gracefully onto the Dupan-Chang bakery roof. She added an extra, well-practiced flip down to her balcony, detransforming just before she landed.

"What a night!" Tiki chirped cheerfully as always as she zipped around Marinette.

"Yeah, what a night," Marinette repeated absentmindedly. Her thoughts were wrapped up in her partner. She smiled to herself. If Chat had known he was what consumed her thoughts he certainly would have teased her about it.

"Did you notice anything different about Chat Noir tonight Tiki," Marinette asked, finally surfacing from her silence.

"Same crazy cat as always," The little kwami responded a little too quickly.

"No, I mean, just as he left," Marinette insisted settling down onto the chair at her desk. She picked up and started picking at a swing project she had started, which had been dropped over her computer.

Tiki looked intently at Marinette. Tiki knew more than was hers to tell. "He seemed to have a lot on his mind," she finally sighed simply.

"There was plenty that might have been on Chat's mind. There was lots on her's. So much had happed. Just this past year they had finally defeated Hawkmoth and Myura. Nothing could have prepared them for the shock of discovering that Hawkmoth had actually been Gabriel Agreste the whole time. After years of defending the city from his akuma attacks, they had revealed him. Both Gabriel, and his assistant Natalie (Myura), had gone to prisons on terrorism charges (among other things). The Agreste design company was dissolved. His employees and lines were scavenged by vultures from other design firms. Even the massive fortress of a house had been sold off, and reallocated for office buildings. His wife Emille (who he had tried everything in his power to save), had been moved to a medical care facility. She remained preserved by some kind of magic, but although she did not die, she did not awaken either.

What had devastated Marinette the most though had been seeing Adrien experiencing the pain and grief of loosing so much. Her heart ached for him even now. His father had never been warm or affectionate (she understood now why), but he had still been the man Adrien called father. And his mother…well, that whole situation was messed up.

The day after Gabriel had been arrested; Adrien had showed up to school again. Everyone had been shocked, thinking he would have preferred to take the time off to deal with everything on his own. Marinette had put aside all of her own insecurities around Adrien. For him to have gone through all of that, she just needed to be there for him. It wasn't about gushing about him one day asking her out on a date any more. In the worst situation imaginable he needed friends. Hours on the phone talking about everything…or just listening to him process. Inviting him to play video games. Surprising him with fresh croissants in the morning. Freely giving him hugs. Maybe one day he'd realize how much deeper her love was, but right now his emotions must be all over…although he still put on a brave front, and rarely broke the façade around anyone.

Marinette's eyes briefly flickered over to the loose floor board under her chaise lounge, where she had hidden the miracle box. The peacock brooch now rested securely back in its rightful place. The butterfly miraculous however…had not been recovered. Even Gabriel seemed shocked by its disappearance. With Nuroo still unaccounted for there was still a threat hanging over their heads, and Chat and Ladybug had to stay vigilant. Hawkmoth's legacy might be passed to another who would use the power for their own means.

After Hawkmoth's defeat she had actually talked to Chat Noir about revealing their identities. It had always been so important to keep this information from Hawkmoth, who expertly manipulated emotions to get what he wanted. In order to protect their friends and family it was the sacrifice they had to make. But now that Hawkmoth was gone, maybe they should. She had though Chat Noir would be thrilled and rush into telling her who he was beneath the mask, after all he had been asking her for years to do just that. When she brought up the subject, he was actually against it, and said they should wait longer. He had always trusted her enough to keep their identities a secret when she asked, so she didn't question him. She did wonder though why the sudden change. Maybe he didn't fee the same way about her that he did before.

"Ouch!" Marinette squeaked suddenly breaking out of her world-wind of thoughts as she pricked her finger with the needle she had been hemming with. She stuck her finger in her mouth, and surveyed her work. With an exasperated sigh she realized she had just sewn her dress to the pants she was wearing. "I'm not paying attention again, and missing things right under my nose!" She lamented to Tiki as she had to rip out her stitches and start again.

"Don't worry Marinette," encouraged Tiki smiling to herself, "I'm sure everything will turn out fine in the end. Just keep working at it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chat Noir casually made his way back. The cool night air cleared his mind, which had been a mess lately. He didn't do any of his characteristic flips, but instead sauntered slowly along rooftops. Maybe he could avoid going in as long as possible.

What a night. He could have stayed longer with Ladybug, maybe he should have. He smiled to himself. She was amazing, and he loved to make her laugh. Now that they were not constantly fighting akumas from Hawkmoth she laughed a lot more. He laughed less.

After his own world had crumbled, he found some comfort in the high peaks of Notre Dame. After the devastating fire, the grand gothic Cathedral was chard and quiet. Its roof had carved in at the centre leaving it exposed to the elements, risking further collapse. He found a isolated corner behind a beam breathtakingly high up. He leaned against a wall, and slid down till his arms wrapped around his knee, and rested his chin on them. "Plagg, claws in," he whispered, dropping his transformation.

"Do you think Ladybug has noticed anything?" Adrien tilted his head to one side to face his kwami, Plaggg, who had rested on his shoulder.

"You're both as clueless as always," Plagg responded lazily, and leaned over to change the subject, "didn't you say you just picked up some more camembert on the way out tonight?!"

"I mean she hasn't said anything…" Adrien continued, tossing a wedge of cheese to Plagg.

Plagg focused on his cheese. Instead of gulping it down in one bite as usual he took his time. The longer he had his mouth full of cheese, the less he had to pretend not to know what was really going on."

Adrian gazed around at the chard scarred structure. This place had been so beautiful. It had been there for so long…and he had always thought it would be. Now it was empty and full of sadness. Maybe one day it would be repaired and be a place of hope again, but that day was a long way away.

Ladybug already has so much on her shoulders he thought. She was so relieved when they had finally discovered who Hawkmoth was, and he had actually been able to face him. They had stopped him. He was not going to hurt anyone anymore, Adrien told himself. Then why am I still hurting? An internal voice asked back. How could I have been so blind? His internal monologue continued. Hawkmoth was my father the whole time. He had been attacking the city, the people I cared about, the girl I love…and me. He needed to be stopped.

Everything his father had cared about had dissolved into nothing. Adrien didn't miss the house, it had never been a home. Even when he and his father were under the same roof they rarely saw each other, unless his father was revoking freedom, or piling on more expectations. What brought tears to Adrien's eyes was the memory of seeing his motionless mother in the glass box. He had grieved for her, never knowing what had happened to her. Seeing her again though brought no comfort or resolution to his pain. If anything it reopened and inflicted more wounds of devastation and betrayal. Maybe one day the mysterious curse on her would be lifted (he dared to hope).

The truth is, Adrien thought to himself, the only 'family' I truly have left are my friends. In my life I had been alone enough. The pain of discovering all the lies and harm my father had done…well, I couldn't have sat in that shell of a house on my own.

His thoughts turned to his amazing classmates. At school he had never felt more loved. Everyone in his class came alongside him (except Lila, who had apparently left on another amazing trip with her diplomat parents, or at least that is what she told everyone this time).

Nino was a great listener, and also was great at getting Adrien's mind off things. Alya was his fierce defender, and it didn't matter if it was kids asking too many questions or the media smearing his name, she had his back. His childhood friend Chloe's parents had even become his temporary guardians till he turned 18 in a few months. Chloe had insisted that it was their responsibility to be there for him since they had practically grown up together. Everyone at school had been a bit shocked that he had enthusiastically agreed. Chloe was not sensitive, and not always kind, but sometimes could surprise you if given a chance. (Plus, ever since she started dating a young Italian actor from Milan she had been a lot less possessive of him). It was Marinette though who had brought him the most comfort.

She had always been an amazing friend, but now she was so much more. It was if overnight her stuttering and awkwardness around him had disappeared. She was so smart, creative and thoughtful. The freedom he finally had allowed them to hang out all the time. It had been exhausting to try to act like everything was fine in front of everyone, but with Marinette he didn't have to. With her he could just be himself (much more Chat Noir if he was honest). Somehow something just felt right when they were together. Plagg had always teased him the 'pony-tails; was more than a friend, and now he was beginning to think so too.

He couldn't help thinking that Marinette had always been beautiful, but over the years she had become drop dead gorgeous. He knew he wasn't the only one who had noticed, but Marinette seemed oblivious to the extra attention. He had never wavered in his love for Ladybug, and never would. He felt he was betraying her in some way to feel this way towards Marinette. How could you love two people so much. He needed them both in his life. His heart was as mixed up as his mind.

A couple weeks after they had defeated his father and Natilie, Ladybug had actually brought up the subject of revealing their identities. After trying to convince Ladybug all this time together that he wanted to know who she was, she was ready to open up to him. But he was startled to realize he wasn't so sure he wanted that now. The actual truth is that he wanted to more than anything, but after Hawkmoth's reveal, his guilt of not recognizing the danger right in front of him, and his insecurity, thinking maybe his Lady would look at him differently, was more than he could handle right then.

After all, there might still be danger in knowing too much. The butterfly miraculous was still missing. Even visiting his father in Jail (as Adrien) he could not find out where it had ended up. His father seemed more upset and shocked by the missing miraculous as anyone. He had lost all of his power, all his reputation, and his family His father was still utterly selfish, and unempathitic towards all others, even his own son, who he had lied to, and even nearly killed (multiple times). Gabriel insisted that he did this to get Adrien's mother back…so that they could be a family again, but the path he took to force that to happen had prevented it from ever becoming a reality. Even if one day Adrien could manage to forgive him, he would never be able to see his father the same way.

Adrien suddenly shivered, feeling the cold of the night shake him out of his tangle of thoughts. He looked up surveying the mighty structure he had taken shelter on. The ancient monument was webbed with netting as they worked to make repairs (so that it would not fall to pieces) after being weakened by the heat of the blaze. One day it would be strong again, but right now it was a broken husk of what it had once been. "We better be careful," he turned to Plagg, standing up tentatively, "this place seems ready to break apart at any moment."

"I think it is stronger than anyone thinks," Plagg mused uncharacteristically stoic.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette awoke the next day to a steady ringing in her ears. Thinking she had slept in again, and that it was her alarm clock, she dragged her arm out of the warm covered, and blindly felt around to destroy that infernal annoyance. If only she could find the snooze button, she might be able to sneak in just five more minutes before school. Reaching around she hit against the clock and mistakenly knocked it flying from her loft bed. It plummeted to her room far below. With a shutter she heard the clock meet the floor and break into pieces. "Not again!" she moaned as she pulled herself out of bed to examine the damage. Holding two chucks of plastic and electronics in her hands she realized that the ringing had not been coming from the clock. "What in the world…?!" She mumbled to herself as she rummaged through her things trying to find the source of the sound.

"Marinette the day has come! It is time!" Tiki announced buzzing overhead excitedly.

"What day is it? What's the time?" Marinette asked, still digging in her backpack looking for her phone.

"The day you can finally start your journey to evolve our miraculous," Tiki chirped proudly.

"Evolve it? You mean like the power-up macaroons?" Marinette asked abandoning her search, and taking Tiki in her hands.

"Well sort of like that. I guess you could say it is a way of maturing the miraculous once a wielder reaches adulthood, and gained enough experience with a miraculous…and yes that does develop your power," the kwami explained.

"Wow Tiki, that is awesome! Is it some recipe again we have to decipher from the book we got back from Hawkmoth?"

"Uh…no…it's a bit more complicated than that…" Tiki admitted.

"Harder than figuring out an ancient text of a language unheard of to any except for monks who disappeared for hundreds of years? 

"Yes."

"Okay, then I need to sit down to hear this, but first I've got to find out what is making that sound! It is driving me crazy!"

Tiki wordlessly pointed to under her chase lounge…right where Marinette had hidden the miracle box, under the loose floorboard, and carefully hidden and secure using a series of spring loaded locks (a more elaborate version of the one she had designed to secure her diary when she first started guarding ladybug secrets—which ended up pretty effective against Sabrina and Chloe).

Marinette knelt down with a glance at Tiki and pulled out the miracle box. Sure enough the buzzing sounded louder. As soon as she opened it though…the sound stopped.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Just wait and watch," the kwami responded eagerly.

Suddenly the central panels start to glow.

Both you and Chat Noir have been active miraculous holders for just over three years now. You have come so far! I'm so excited for you to start the miraculous journey challenges!"

"Thank you Tiki! I couldn't have done it without you!" Tiki snuggled up to Marinette's cheek. "But Tiki, what do you mean by 'journey?' she paused.

"There are tasks hidden all over the world! After you complete the test, the next location will be revealed. The best part is that you can use Kaalki to teleport to the location as a miraculous guardian! But remember you will only be albe to use your primary miraculous for the trials," Tiki described to her.

"I've always wanted to see the world!" Marinette exclaimed, but then sank. "What kind of excuse can I make this time so my parents don't worry where I keep disappearing off to?!"

"I'm sure we will think of something," Tiki reassured her, "you always do!"


	5. Chapter 5

"That is pawesome!" Chat Noir cheered when Ladybug told him the news. Ladybug cringed at the particularly awful cat pun, but Chat Noir had not seemed this happy for quite a while, so Ladybug just smiled and continued to explain the details Tiki had shared with her.

"So it is like the ultimate scavenger hunt!" Chat concluded. (The closest Adrien had ever come to doing a scavenger hunt was being the "prize" at the end of 'Friends Day' one a couple years ago. It had been a great publicity stunt for the GA fragrance line, but he thought it might be much more fun to do the searching, especially alongside Ladybug).

"Tiki said it was similar to a coming of age ceremony for some cultures or rite of passage…but yeah I guess it might be a bit like a scavenger hunt," Ladybug concluded.

Chat beamed. Ladybug had no way of knowing how much he needed to escape. To get away, where no one knew his name, gave him looks of pity, or blamed him for what his father had done. He could focus on fun tasks with Ladybug and put all the grief on hold.

"The only thing I'm trying to figure out is how to get away for stretches at a time, without it becoming suspicious or a worry to my parents. Do you think you'll be able to get away okay?" She asked.

"Yep, no problem," Chat said shortly, moving on quickly to other topics, asking about teleportation (which of course he knew plenty about already).

While ladybug started to describe her conversations with Kaalki, Chat's mind was elsewhere.

Ladybug and Chat had traveled to many places already on various missions. New York, London, China, and heck, they had even visited Space that time Max's mom go acomatized.

This would be the easiest time ever…no sneaking out, no avoiding a bodyguard, no stowing away on one of his father's business trips.

Chloe had just bragged to everyone that she had convinced her mother to take her on her fashion-line reveal in Mulan. Since Mrs. Bourgeois "had to" fire her latest assistant last minute, she had conceded. This meant Chloe would not be around the hotel with him, and would be totally distracted by assisting her mother (and catching up with her famous Italian boyfriend). Mr. Bourgeois was so busy as mayor of Paris, and was always very accommodating to any of Adrien's requests (and honestly appreciated the boy's presence in the household in the stead of his beloved, but high maintenance ladies). As long as Adrien checked in with his guardian once in a while, he was pretty much free to do whatever he wanted. Going unnoticed would make this mission so much easier, but he envied Ladybug, who had a family that would care enough to check up on her, and be worried about her.

Chat suddenly snapped back to the conversation with Ladybug, when he realized she had just asked him a question, and was waiting for an answer.

"Sorry M'lady what was that?" he asked apologetically.

"I asked if you'd be ready to leave next Friday night," she repeated.

"A week from now? The first day of Spring Break?! Yeah sure, I think that'll'' work," Chat agreed quickly. "Aaahhhm where are we going?"

"Chaaat," Ladybug groaned exasperated, " were you not listening the whole time!?"

"Sorry," he ducked his head sheepishly.

"Okay…so…Tiki said we must start at the Tibetan Miraculous Temple. The monks will give us our first task, and when we pass the test, we will be given our next destination. After each task we can pop back to Paris with Kaalki occasionally-as needed (wither to help keep the city safe, or take care of our civilian lives). Tiki couldn't really tell me how long it would take. I guess it will just depend on how we do."

"We've got this!" Chat Noir said enthusiastically, putting his arm around his partner, "There is nothing we can't handle! There is no way these 'challenges' are going to be more difficult than what we've already faced!"

"Yeah," Ladybug let his confidence rub off on her, "you're probably right!"


	6. Chapter 6

The next week, at the agreed upon time Ladybug paced on a Paris rooftop waiting for Chat Noir. She had finally convinced her parents to let her go 'on the train' alone to visit Aliya, who was using her spring break to do a Jr. Internship at a London news studio. She got an in with her success with the Lady blog, and they had even provided her a fancy hotel room for the week. With Aliya totally busy with her 'dream job,' it would be easier to slip away. She could teleport Chat to Paris, and then teleport to the hotel without anyone noticing. Aliya was totally thrilled that her best friend would be joining her, but apologized that she really would not have much free time to tour around the city with her. To this Marinette had assured her that she wouldn't mind, and would find something to fill her time.

Ladybug put on the glasses from her pocket, and Kaalki emerged. "Well, are we going?" Kaalki asked impatiently.

"Chat will be here," Ladybug told her.

Just then the said 'cat' arrived behind them, and strutted over to them. "Yeah, hold your horses Kaalki, not all of us can teleport anywhere in a second," he teased playfully.

"Will I have to tolerate more from the cat this whole trip," Kaalki huffed toward Ladybug.

"Be nice Kaalki, it's just the first day," she scolded the kwami gently, Smiling back at Chat. "Ready to start our extreme scavenger hunt Kitty?" she asked.

"Absolutely Bugaboo!" he declared, taking her by the hand.

"Kaalki, full gallop," Ladybug called transforming into a fusion of the Ladybug and the horse miraculous suit. Her red and black suit, now included vertical black seems, a bold set of shades, and a 'mane' of small braids tied back into a ponytail.

Chat squeezed her hand excitedly, and she squeezed his back.

She called for a portal, and spun a loop in the air. Together they stepped through the pocket in space, into a new adventure.


	7. Chapter 7

Chat and Ladybug walked through the portal, and the difference they first noticed was the biting cold. Ladybug shuttered as a steady wind curved its way over the snow covered mountains. It was so dark that at first they wondered if they had arrived in the right place. As their eyes adjusted, they recognized forms down the hill of the temple illuminated by starlight. The stars themselves were incredible. In Paris so much of the city lights distorted the luminesince of the stars into a faint glimmer. Here, in the mountains of Tibet, it was like they were standing at the center of the universe.

Both Chat and Ladybug had travelled to the temple after it had reappeared some time ago. It took a lot of explaining to describe what had happened during the disappearance. At first the monks had been shocked, and a bit resistant to them keeping their miraculous' (let alone Ladybug remaining guardian). They had proved themselves worthy wielders though, and their defense against Hawkmoth certainly helped their case. After that, they had made close friends and allies with many of the monks. It was exciting to return again, as they started their journey.

"Should we have called first?" Chat asked as they approached the temple gates and found everything silent and still.

"I don't think they've even gotten phones yet!" Ladybug shrugged.

Chat picked up a cylinder stick of polished wood, and ran it across the brass chimes, which responded in light musical collisions.

The massive, ancient gate retracted inward. The face of the gatekeeper peered out, lit up with a lantern he held. He was more muscular than one might expect of a monk, and stood head and shoulders above the two teens.

"Sure enough, these two again. We have been expecting you," he mused, setting down his lantern on a ornate pillar. To most others who might have come knocking at this door, they might have been intimidated by his gruff expression, but the two lit up when they saw him.

"Dorje!" Chat exclaimed and tried to throw his arms around the Hercules of a man. Chat had no more extended his arms, when Dorje had engulfed him in his arms, picking him off the ground and squeezing Chat Noir in a hug till he squeaked for mercy."

Ladybug stood back and giggled.

"Good to see ya you tom cat you! What have you been up to you scoundrel," Dorje greeted Chat as he finally released him, and ruffled his blond hair, till it stuck out even more than usual.

"Ahh nothing much, just saving the world and all that," Chat responded back, trying to adjust his hair.

"Ahh, and the wee Lady," Dorje greeted Ladybug taking her hand. "Master Kuchen has been looking forward to your arrival. I guess we didn't expect you quite this late," he folded his arms and looked at them with a smile.

"I'm so sorry Dorje," Ladybug said sincerely, "we just got away as soon as we could."

"Not to worry," he assured them, ushering them in, "As Master Kunchen always says, "The best time to plant a tree was twenty years ago. The second best time is now."

Chat smirked at Ladybug behind the monk's back as they were led inside, and the gates swung closed behind them.

For generations, before most civilizations had even built their first cities, this temple had remained relatively unchanged. It's atmosphere emulated history. It's halls were modest, but beautifully carved. Each detail of the design was meticulous, and purposeful.

They were guided to a room with carved panels depicting feats through the ages of past miraculous holders. It never ceased to amaze them how Plagg and Tiki's impact were echoed through history.

The interlocking stone floor was bare, except for two burgundy cushions and a wooden bench at the center.

Chat Noir and Ladybug took their place on either cushion, and a young monk named Jamyang brought them dragon fruit tea that warmed them from the chill. The boy nodded at both of them, and then closed the door behind him, as Master Kunchen slipped in.

"You have returned to us!" he said kindly as he patted them on the shoulders, and sat on the bench before them.

"Master, we were summoned to begin our journey to mature our miraculous'. Tiki told us that we should start here."

"And are you prepared to begin?" he asked leaning forward.

"Ah, you mean like right now?! Well yes, I guess we are," Ladybug said putting down her teacup, looking over to Chat Noir, who nodded back.

"Your first trial is to seek wisdom," he said, pulling out a massive book, with weathered leather binding. The two heroes took it in their hands, and were surprised at it's weight. They laid it down on the floor and peeled open it's fragile pages that were like tissue paper…hundreds of pages of tissue paper, covered in a minuscule text in an unknown language.

They glanced up at the monk, who sat motionless with his eyes closed.

"So we need to read this…somehow..." Ladybug looked questionably at Chat and glanced back to the Master, who just continued to sit there like a statue.

"It must be some kind of puzzle," suggested Chat as they examined the pages carefully.

"Are you sure it is not some ancient language?" Ladybug inquired looking over his shoulder.

"Not any that I've ever seen…definitely not Chinese, Japanese, French, Spanish, or English," he concluded confidently.

"Since when can you read all those languages?!" Ladybug scrutinized.

"Ha! Those are only the ones I'm fluent in," Chat commented matter of factly…"my favorite are the LOVE languages," he grinned looking back at her that their noses were only an inch apart.

Ladybug blushed, and then quickly grabbed the book from him.

"So maybe it Is a sphyfer..but I don't see any common patterns or formulas," she puzzled scanning each page.

"Maybe it is like invisible ink or something, that can only be read under light, heat or water…" Chat mused.

They looked cautiously at the monk (who had not flinched at these suggestions).

"We can't wreak the book!" Marinette gaspt.

"We won't wreak it, we'll just test it," Chat argued, "Anyway, we are doing it right in front of the Master! Process of elimination, we've got to try all the options right?!"

"I guess we can try just one page," Ladybug concluded.

"With another glance at the monk, they took the remaining liquid from Chat's teacup and hesitantly poured some of it onto the page.

They waited and watched, even tried other pages, but all they accomplished was ending up with soggy paper.

Chat's eyes flickered to the lantern in front of them. He held up the pages to the light…nothing. They looked at each other, (Ladybug more nervously than Chat), as he slipped the candle from the glass enclosure of the lantern, and held one of the pages to the heat of the flame. IT was only then that Kunchen opened one eye. He closed it again once Chat returned the candle safely back to the lantern defeated.

"Okay, so that wasn't right either," Chat sighed.

Chat Noir and Ladybug continued to look over the pages, trying to make sense of the symbols.

After hours of study through the night, they were stumped and discouraged. Ladybug was bent over the book, rubbing her head. Chat had his head on the cushion, staring up at the ceiling, stretching out his aching back. He stiffly sat up and moaned.

"It is only the first test, and already we have failed!" Ladybug lamented.

:There has to be something we missed," Chat said pondering.

"Please, Master Kunchen," Ladybug begged, "We need your help!"

"Yes, Master," Chat agreed, "We can't do this on our own."

The monk before them smiled and opened his eyes. "Finally!" he said, "Wisdom is found when you ask for help, and seek guidance. You have passed the first test."

He gently collected the book back into his arms and turned it over. He pressed a part of the spine and it opened up to reveal a secret panel. He pulled out a single black feather, and passed it to Ladybug.

Ladybug and Chat looked down at it. "It is a quill for writing!" Chat deduced.

"It's a miraculous!" Ladybug announced in awe.

"You are correct," this kwami is very powerful and helpful, but he is sometimes unpredictable and hard to control. He is reserved, and may not speak unless he feels it is a valuable use of his energy. Say 'Ember light' to awake him," Master Kunchen instructed.

"Ember light," Chat and Ladybug said together.

The black feather started to show a flickering of gold at the base, and it grew to an orangish-red glow. As the color enhanced, so did it's heat. It actually started to get so hot, Ladybug dropped it. It did not fall, but instead floated upward like a lit ash at a campfire, caught in an updraft. Then in a flash the feather ignited into flame. The flame itself took the form of a bird that almost resembled a falcon, except for it's longer tail and color that drew from the fire it had emerged from.

"He is beautiful," Ladybug breathed.

"He is a Phoenix," Chat realized in amazement.

The kwami pumped his wings before them and perched on the draped arm of Master Kuchen. The magnificent creature bowed before them.

"This is Ember, kwami of wisdom. He has been at my side for centuries, and is one of the oldest kwamis from the origin…well not as old as Tiki or Plagg min you, but still one of the original sources of power. He will be your guide as you pursue the trials ahead. At the end of your quest his flame will be quenched, and he will remain dormant once more while his power regenerates.

"We are honored to meet you," Chat Noir bowed.

"Thank you for guiding us," Ladybug added.

Ember nodded solemnly again.

"Now then," Master Kunchen sprang up, "it is high time we get some breakfast! You two will need some strength for the path ahead."

**Hi readers! Thank you so much for reading what I have so far! **

**I ****need your help**** to think of some places around the world for our favorite duo! In reviews please send me the country you have lived in or traveled to (and interesting facts about this area). I hope to incorporate some of the places you give me into the story! Thank you again, and hope to add more once I have some destinations for Ladybug and Chat:) **


	8. Chapter 8

Ladybug and Chat Noir had been separately shown to different rooms so that they cold refresh themselves, and allow the kwamis to rest. While the teens were washing up for breakfast, Tiki, Plagg, and Ember met with Master Kunchen.

When they were collected, and had transformed again, Master Kunchen led Ladybug and Chat Noir down the corridor. They entered into a larger room, used for meals with long wooden tables and benches. The walls had tall narrow windows with a view of the surrounding mountains. It was just barely dawn, and the golden light crept in, and brought life to the patterns carved up towards the high ceiling. The beams above stretched across the length of the room.

The rest of the monks were just getting up, and those working on breakfast clattered in the kitchen. The three sat down at a far table, with Ember perched on the back of Kunchen's chair.

"There is much you don't know," the monk said, bringing his hand to his chin. "I'm sure Fu taught you as much as he himself had learned during his childhood here at this temple, and of course with his help you were able to translate much of the miracle book…but the kwamis and their powers go back far before the recordings of civilizations, before humans walked the earth. They were wild and uncontrollable forces on the Earth. Their power was raw and unfocused, and through moments in history, almost threatened to throw everything into chaos."

"Master Fu once accused Plagg of wiping out the dinosaurs when I needed his help to stop the acoma known as 'Style Queen,' Ladybug commented.

Chat's eyes grew wide, "He never told me that!" he said shocked.

"One rarely desires to relive moments of regret, but yes, this was merely one of the costs of the imbalance of energy I am referring to," the Master addressed, before continuing his lesson...

"At the early dawn of humanity the spirits of creation and destruction became sick, and with them all of nature. It was on this very mountain that a young boy and girl found the kawmis and nursed them back to health. The herbs and ingredients that they gave the kwamis became the early beginnings of what led to the 'power-up' recipes still found in the miracle book you've used. They also used sounds of ancient instruments to calm and bring ease to the kwamis. It was these children of humans that first gave names to the cat and ladybug kwamis; Plagg and TIki."

"There was an inseparable bond between them, and Plagg and Tiki trusted humans…and loved them for the first time. As they grew, the boy became a skilled jewel smith, beyond anything that ever was or maybe ever will be again. He was creative, and intricately designed stunning works of art using rare jewels and metals from around the world. Tiki adored him, and helped him craft his pieces. The girl discovered powerful magic, and grew to be expert at channeling energy. Plagg followed her everywhere as she learned more about the powers of the kwamis. He would have done anything for her."

"Impressed by their focused willpower, the kwamis explained the problems of directing and controlling their power. They worked together to infuse their power into the jewels. The chosen human wearing the jewel would work in tandem with the kwami as one. Miraculously their plan worked, and they created balance within the world."

"Some of the other kwamis from the far reaches of the globe chose to join Tiki and Plagg. They too merged their power to a jewel that would be entrusted to a human wielder. But not all kwamis trusted humans."

"These wild kwamis challenged Tiki and Plagg. They insisted that humans should prove their worthiness to gain access to the full power and be granted a lengthened life. Tiki and Plagg were confident in their chosen. It was finally agreed, and the 'Trials of the Miraculous' were set. Each test would be guarded by those kwami who had refused the miraculous."

"Be cautious young ones. The wild kwami have only grown more mistrustful of mankind through the centuries. They are forces of pure energy."

"Are they dangerous?" Ladybug asked hesitantly.

"Oh yes, you yourselves have already witnessed a hint of what unbridled energy can do," Master Kunchen confirmed, with a glance at Chat.

At this Chat nodded, thinking back to times Plagg acted a part from him. Even a slight breath had caused extensive destruction."

"But do not doubt yourselves. You were first chosen for a reason and in your years as wielders you have sacrificed much to do what is right. Your kwamis have confirmed that they are convinced you are ready," the monk concluded.

Chat put his arm around Ladybug and gave her an encouraging squeeze, "We've never backed down from a challenge yet!"

She smiled back at him, and turned back to the master. "Where are we going next?" she asked boldly.

A young monk set down some porridge, bread, and yak milk tea in front of them. Kunchen took a thoughtful bite of his bread and turned to Ember.

Ember unfolded his wings, which sent little flecks of sparks licking the air. Then in a low musical voice he looked deeply at Ladybug and Chat Noir, and answered, "We fly to visit the country with some of the oldest known fossils in the world, nearly 3.5 billion years old. A country with unparalleled unique species found nowhere else. Your next trial lies in the gorges of Western Australia."

**Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading this story! I'm really excited to get into more of the 'trials,' now that the concept is set up. A special thanks to AlyaScribe, Mirami03, and Light Mega Z who gave me some great locations for some of the future chapters (Australia, Philippines, America, and Mexico). I still need some more locations and love hearing from readers. Please help me by suggesting a setting for the challenges Chat and LB will encounter or details about countries you may have been to personally. Thanks again for the help and encouragement! **


	9. Chapter 9 WA

Ladybug and Chat Noir stepped through the portal, expecting to feel their feet encountering solid ground, but instead took a short drop with a yelp of surprise, and splashed into the choppy waves of the ocean. They plunged only about a meter deep, when they kicked their feet, and resurfaced, sputtering.

What was that Ember?! Chat coughed up seawater, "I thought you said we were going to the Western Australia gorges, aren't those on land…you know…where it's dry?!"

It was a bit more sarcastic than he maybe should have been when addressing their guide and kwami of wisdom, but any cat surprised by a dip in cold salty water would not have been too pleased.

Ladybug wiped her eyes, trying to see a destination. She spotted a huge mass of land, but was disheartened that it was still quite a ways out.

Ember, flapping his wings above them nodded, "perhaps that was deceptive, but in truth, the gorges of our destination were themselves shaped by and submerged under the ocean…long ago. But before we seek out the wild kwamis we must first bring them a token.

But we have nothing with us! What can we bring? Ladybug asked confused.

"Below dive for the Pinctada Maxima Oysters. They contain a highly revered pearl. Its natural luster is unequaled throughout the world. This is the symbolic jewel of perseverance," Ember said, then plunged straight down into the pristine waters.

Ladybug and Chat Noir dug out their water 'power-ups,' closed their eyes tight, and detransformed just long enough to let the kwamis charge up for their 'aqua' transformation.

Once they were decked out for an underwater excursion, they dove down to find Ember. He was already a fair distance below them, so they dove deeper down. The water had a turquoise color, and was so clear they could vividly see numerous fish in the Ningaloo Reef. There were gardens of coral of many colors and configurations. Through a gap in the coral they noticed elegant sea turtles seeming to soar effortlessly. They were amazed by the underwater metropolis around them.

Once they caught up to Ember they noticed his light lit up a cluster of oysters on some rocks. Among the grayish white shells, there was one at the center that was pale blue. It had a faint, shimmery circular pattern on the top of its shell. When Ladybug looked closer she recognized the miracle box symbol.

The oyster was about the width of one of their palms. They each took turns pulling and yanking it with all their strength, but it did not budge. Ember gestured to it and then towards Chat's baton. Chat understood, and started using it like a lever. After a bit of a struggle trying to pluck the oyster out of its bed, it came loose.

Ladybug reached forward to pick up the oyster, but as soon as she had pulled it into her hands she and Chat were pushed backward by a powerful blast of water like an undertow; it was determined to drag them down. Their screams were drowned in the roar of the water. They were tossed around, and somersaulted in the wild frenzy of water. The pressure made them feel like they were about to be torn apart. Ember spun, looking like an underwater fire tornado. Somehow Ladybug was able to keep hold of the oyster, and looped the string of her yo yo around Chat's ankle. Chat extended his baton to try to anchor them. His first attempt flailed off to the left. He tried again, and managed to lock it in some rocks covered in sharp barnacles. At last they escaped the current, and clutched the rock.

"Are you okay?" Chat panted, drawing Ladybug closer to him.

She nodded, and asked, "You?"

He nodded back, "You got the pearl?"

She held their prize up like a trophy.

Ember looked up from behind them, and tried to warn them about the scorpion fish he noticed rising behind their rock. The fish had a bulbous head with protruding eyes. He was covered in tassels that added to his camouflage, making him just look like part of the rock itself or pieces of textured coral. His pectoral fins were painted a pale orange. "Ladybug! Look out!" Ember shouted, trying to cover the distance between them. But the scorpion fish swam up from behind the armored rock, and stung Ladybug on the hand that held the oyster. The jab made her cry out in pain, and drop the oyster. Chat swung forward to protect her, but as soon as it had wounded Ladybug, it sped off into the wide expanse of ocean.

Ember joined them, inspecting Ladybug's hand she was holding tentatively.

"Is she going to be okay? Chat rushed with wide eyes.

"Don't fear," Ember reassured them, "it will be very painful, but will not be deadly. Her suit protected her from receiving too much venom, and there was not too much pressure applied. It actually is usually much worse. If we are able to get to shore hot water with draw the sting out, and we might be able to get an antivenom in the town along the shore."

"What kind of fish was that anyway?" Ladybug asked clutching her throbbing hand, and picking up the oyster with the other hand. Then she handed their token to Chat for safe keeping. "How did it even get through my glove?"

Ember looked in the direction the fish had disappeared, and continued. "That was a scorpion fish, a particularly aggressive one." Then more quietly, more to himself than the others added, "they usually don't attack unprovoked."

Ladybug's hand hurt worse than a wasp sting, and Chat was still concerned.

"How are we going to get her to shore?" Chat asked.

"I may know an old friend that can help," Ember replied. Then he let out a short sound wave that rippled through the water. They waited. And waited. Hundreds of fish came and went ignoring the strange creatures before them, but the 'friend' of Ember did not come.

"Maybe your friend did not hear you, " Chat suggested.

"She will come," Ember insisted, looking into the void of the ocean. "And so she has!" Ember announced sparks sizzling under water.

Ladybug and Chat strained to see what Ember's keep eyes had detected. At first all they saw was blue. But then a dark shadow in the water became visible, growing larger, and larger. It was clearly coming straight towards them. Its wide crevice of a mouth opened wide, and loomed toward them. They rapidly grew more alarmed at the immense size of the creature.

"It is a whale!" Ladybug exclaimed nervously.

"It's a huge shark Chat panicked, raising his baton. Ember put his wing calmly out lowering Chat's weapon. Then he floated up to greet the monster.

Then he turned around and addressed the two, "her name is Marokintana. She helped me on my last trial of the miraculous, but that was in another part of the ocean. Humans call her kind 'Whale Shark,' bug she is actually the matriarch of fish. She has agreed to escort us closer to the shore."

Ladybug and Chat did not have time to ask questions. For such a huge creature she moved swiftly in the water. They just barely had a chance to grip onto a fin, than she was speeding off to shore. Chat had one arm holding onto her fin, and the other he held on tight to Ladybug's waist (as she was still in a lot of pain, and was finding it hard to keep her grip). Ember had no trouble keeping up on his own, occasionally checking on Ladybug.

Ladybug thought wistfully that if the sting in her hand was not bothering her so much, this would be the most incredible experience ever. Each of Marokintana's movements were graceful and swift. Beautiful leopard-like spots patterned all 6 meters of her. Tiny little fish also caught a ride. Once the water started to get too shallow she slowed slightly, just long enough for them to release their grip.

They followed Ember's example, and respectfully bowed in thanks. She dipped her head silently, and turned further west to disappear back into the deep.

They paddled to shore, and called off their water abilities. They had reached the white sand of Western Australia's shoreline.

It was a hot morning on the beach, and they were amazing at the wide open sand that stretched out until it met more of the sea. The white sand ran up to the red cliffs that were spotted with sprigs of light green vegetation. There were a few people already at the beach for the morning, but everyone was off in the distance or busy getting ready for their own fishing or excursions.

Ember flew close to Ladybug to blend in with the red of her suit. They looked like quite the odd couple rising out of the sea. Perhaps the locals and tourists assumed these were some elaborate wet suits or something.

"We need to get you some help," Chat said watching Ladybug trying to hide the tears that sprang up on her cheeks.

"I will go with Ladybug in her civilian form to the clinic and acquire supplies for our journey. We have a long journey still ahead." Then he turned to Chat, "You will need to take your civilian form as well. If you can find some form of transport that would be ideal. One time guiding miraculous holders they used camels, but I believe in these times people prefer automobiles," Ember mused. "We meet (transformed you two) at the east end of the town in an hour or so."

They agreed to Ember's plan and headed off toward the town. They each split in their own direction, and when the coast was clear dropped their transformation.

Marinette, with Ember and Tiki first went to get first aid. The young woman with the tanned skin of a surfer, who introduced herself as Tarni, offered Marinette some help. She heated up some hot water, and Marinette felt a bit of relief from the sting. She also took some antivenom as well. Tarni insisted that if she was still experiencing extensive pain in the next couple days or any trouble breathing she should get medical care right away. Some scorpion fish or rock fish could be lethal. After thanking her for the care, they stopped by a small store to pick up a few basic supplies; jugs of water, food, a canvas backpack, a thick blanket, a compass, and a map.

When Adrien dropped his transformation he had a bit harder time than the others. He and Plagg found a 4x4 rental place quickly, but they did not have any left to rent till later that night. "Don't you have anything I could rent or buy?" Adrien asked desperately.

"Well there is old Brock's jeep, but you don't want that. It's on its last legs and doesn't have many more adventures in the old girl anymore. It's pretty much just fit for spare parts. I don't think it would last more than a week," the mechanic at the rental shop commented.

"I only need something that will get us through till tomorrow. Please show me!" Adrien insisted.

A mechanic with faded blue overalls, with a sewn name tag that said 'Jax,' led Adrien to the back of the shop. There was an old 4x4 jeep was parked in the heat, coated in dry red dust.

After years of playing video games with cars, Adrien had finally got his drivers license in Paris, but he hadn't got a chance to use it much. He had always either had his driver/bodyguard 'Gorilla," or he just to city transport. The mechanic handed Adrien the keys, and he walked around inspecting the jeep. It had good tread on the tires, the shocks seemed solid. Although there was a spread of rush around the two back wheels and the back bumper, it seemed to be intact. He looked under the hood and the motor was older than any he had ever seen. Adrien sat in the driver's seat. He turned on the engine, and the motor roared to life with a bit of a clank. It had started at least. He rolled down the window, and the handle fell off in his hand.

"How much?" Adrien asked.

"Give me a couple cases of beer and it is yours he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Deal!" Adrien called to him over the motor, and dug out a handful of Euros. "This should get you a couple of kegs."

The mechanic looked down at the cash. "Ahh tourist from Europe. Well careful taking your new bucket of bolts into the outback. This land is not for the faint of heart. Make sure you get a guide before you take off into the bush."

"Oh yes, we have a guide," Adrien assured him (not that he would mention that it happened to be the magical Kwami of wisdom Phoenix).

"Good luck kid," he called back walking back to his shop, "honesty it is worth it to just get that rust bucket off my lot."

There were piles of odds and ends, and even old clothes in the back of the jeep, and it shimmied a bit on the road. It certainly was no limo, but Chat was proud he had at least acquired some kind of transportation. Surly it would hang in there just a couple more days.

As planed the group assembled at the edge of town.

"Your chariot awaits M'lady," Chat bowed as Ladybug and Ember approached. They he stood up uncertainly. "Everything else won't be available till tonight, he explained, "We can wait for something better if you want."

"Chat this is just what we need, you did great," Ladybug smiled at him, "I'm just glad it's not a camel," she teased.

Chat brightened, and helped Ladybug load the bag of supplies. Chat carefully laid the oyster between them, wrapped up in a one of the old shirts he found in the jeep. Ember flew around the jeep, and phased in perching on the steering wheel with a satisfied flap of his tail.

"I'll drive!" Chat said jumping into the drivers seat, "But you can be navigator," he told Ember, making him flap to the top of the seat. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Karijini," Ember stated, as if that was all they needed to know.

Ladybug got into the passenger's seat, buckled up and ready to hit the road.

"How is your hand doing," Chat inquired as they headed inland.

"A little better," she assured him, cradling it by the wrist. The hot water erased the sharpness of the pain at least."

"I guess we will have to be careful in uncertain terrain," Chat said, "there is no telling what we might encounter."


	10. Chapter 10 WA

For hours they drove making a lunch out of the odd mix of items Ladybug had found at the local store. They entertained Ember by telling him stories of some of the acoma victims they had to face over the years. He seemed to take an interest in their adversaries, but was especially wrapped up in their defeat of 'Feast,' which had finally restored himself (along with the temple and the monks he loved).

They reached a bridge that crossed the Ashburton River, but found they could not get across. A tree had been dragged across the bridge blocking any passage. Ladybug and Chat stepped out of the jeep to remove it. While they were pulling it off to the side, Ladybug noticed the slight movement of scales. Without a word she grabbed Chat's tail, and yanked him backward just as a massive Saltwater Crocodile sprung up at him. Its wide mouth snapped trying to catch hold of him. With his ambush spoiled, the croc took another frustrated lunge in their direction. They jumped up, backing towards the jeep. They moved into a fighting stance; yoyo and baton ready. The creature seemed to be evaluating whether or not they were worth the effort to pursue. Ember ended the standoff by charging the croc. By brandishing his fiery wings and screeching at him, he banished him to the river.

With a glare at the firebird, and a disgruntled snap of his jaws, he slid all 3000lbs of himself down the bank. His scaled tail slapped the water, and he submerged himself. They could tell though that he hadn't slunk far. Chat was sure he felt its eyes watching from below.

"You saved me," Chat turned to Ladybug, as they tried to push the rest of the barricade of the trunk off to the side again.

"You know I always have your back Kitty," she puffed, breathing hard with the exertion of trying to remove the tree, and still buzzing on the adrenaline from facing the crocodile. "But that was way too close," she said pausing to catch her breath. "It was like it had purposefully laid an ambush for us."

Chat turned to Ember, "That was amazing Ember. You took that croc head on!" Then Chat stopped pushing too, and looked over to them both. "I know we have been trying to save our kwamis' energy, but I think this calls for a 'cataclysm!" Chat said, raising his hand and disintegrating the trunk. Chat then went back to the jeep to recharge Plagg with some -, while Ladybug and Ember stood guard, looking towards the river.

"The road is even more dangerous than my last journey," Ember stated quietly to Ladybug, "We should not tarry too long."

In agreement they jumped back in the jeep with the newly transformed Chat and drove on. It was only Ember who noticed with suspicion an Emu retreating from the jeep as they got back in. Yes, Ember thought to himself, we need to keep moving.

How much further to the next town? Chat asked Ladybug and Ember who were snacking on some crackers they had brought.

"Not for miles Ladybug," answered searching the folded map.

They continued down Nanutarra Road, when they started to hit rough sunken parts in the road. They hit one bump, than another, and then 'POP.' The jeep swung uncontrollably to the left. Flattening brush in its path. Chat gained some control, and coasted the jeep until it came to an abrupt halt in the ditch.

"Now what?" Ladybug exclaimed.

They got out to investigate the situation. It wasn't too hard to diagnose. Their rear right tire was so flat its hubcap kissed the ground. Neither of them had ever changed a tire, and although Ember was the spirit of wisdom, he had been out in the world much since the temple reappeared. (Almost a couple hundred years ago…no cars). Chat and Ladybug dug under the mess in the back of the jeep and pulled out the spare. Luckily it was old, but seemed to be in pretty good condition. But even after a desperate dig throughout their ride, they had no tools.

Well, I guess it is my turn, Ladybug stepped up. "Lucky Charm!"

A red and black spotted bandanna floated down into her hands. "No! Tiki! Why can it never be anything straight forward! What about a car jack?! A box of tools?! Ladybug was so busy waving the bandanna around her head angrily, she didn't notice the truck that had pulled up behind them.

A young man with black hair, dark skin, a white t-shirt, and jeans got out of the truck, and approached them. "Hey, are you okay, we saw you waving that red…" at this Ladybug had turned around and the man was a little surprised when he realized she was wearing a mask and what could only be ladybug pajamas. Then was even more surprised when he noticed her friend, in the black leather cat suit…in the middle of a desert. (Ember, ever wise, had hid in the jeep). "Ahh you're not from around here are you?" he asked smirking.

"Not at all," Ladybug admitted

"We blew a tire, is there any way you could help us?" Chat asked coming up beside Ladybug and scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Sure thing, it is pretty uncommon around these parts. Although, usually people need our winch to get out of the sand," he replied good naturedly. Then called back to the truck, "Hey Bunji, can you grab the tire kit?"

A teen in board shorts and a tank top, not much younger than them, grabbed a tire jack in one hand, and a bright red metal tool box in the other. The man bent down to check out the tire, and whistled. "Bad blow out," he commented, "looks like some kind of puncture weakened the tire, and maybe the rough road did it in." His passenger, 'Bunji," set up the jack, and raised the car, while he quickly worked with Chat to remove the damaged tire, and replace it. (Ladybug had found a discrete place to charge Tiki up quickly while the others were occupied).

"I'm sure you're wondering why we're dressed like this," Chat said a bit sheepishly while he worked with the two good Samaritans.

"Well you're certainly not wearing dungarees," (At this Bunji snickered a bit), but it is not the strangest thing I've ever come across," he smiled finishing tightening the bolts. But to Chats relief that was all he said about their appearance, and did not inquire further.

"There, you go, that should hold you for a while," he finished, and stood up brushing his hands.

"Thank you so much," Chat said sincerely, and then politely offered to pay them for their help.

They shook their heads though, and Bunji hopped back into the truck with their kit. Just as the man turned to go, Chat stopped him. "Wait, I didn't get your name, "

" It's Yannathan," he smiled, then paused, "There is an Aboriginal proverb that says, "We are all visitors to this time, this place. We are just passing through. Our purpose here is to observe, to learn, to grow, to love…and then we return home…safe journey black cat." Then without another word got back into his truck, and sped away.

Chat, Ladybug, and Ember drove on and didn't stop till they pulled off on the side of the road where Paraburdoo joined Nautarra road. The radiator was starting to overheat, so they poured some water in, and let it cool a bit. They both walked around nearby to stretch their legs, and take separate breaks to charge up their kawamis, and grab some food for supper.

When it was time to go Adrien said "Plagg, Claws out," transformed. Then he went to put the water back in the jeep. He stepped back calling "hey LB do you want any…aaayee!" He shrieked, tripping backward on something with prickles that scuttled away into the arid brush. The creature made a faint snuffy cackle as it disappeared, while Chat ended up upside down in a bush, wriggling to free himself.

Ladybug came running, and stifled a giggle herself when she saw him.

"I'm glad you find this amusing, Chat mumbled, turning red, "Just get me out of here."

Ember and Ladybug eventually managed to right the disgruntled Kitty, and Chat picked a prickly twig out of his hair, and mumbled, "Let's get going."

"Why don't you take a break Kitty," Ladybug said kindly, "How about I drive for a bit."

Chat was about to assure her he could still manage, but decided to accept her offer to drive the last small stretch. Ladybug jumped into the drivers seat, and Chat took a look at the map. "Hey! We are getting pretty close he cheered, spirits brightening. "We are almost at Nameless Mountain Drive."

"Nameless Mountain?!" Ladybug strained to see the rugged plateau peak. "I didn't think people could run out of names for mountains."

"It was named this by people who arrived fairly recently (by kwami standards). It is the mountain the Australian kwamis refused the miraculous or the names given to them by human wielders. The mountain's original name was 'Jarndunmunha," the domain of rock wallabies. You can drive up, and we can get a view of where we need to go next."

"Cool!" Ladybug exclaimed. "A mountain we can drive up! Maybe we will even see some of these cute rock wallabies!"

So they cut around the road till they reached the base of the rough trail moving upward. Ladybug was thrilled to see a kangaroo peering at them, twitching his long ears solemnly, before bounding off. But the excitement turned to concern. There were narrow patches, and stretches where the rock had eroded, or cracked. But they kept making their way steadily forward. Chat started hearing strange noises coming from the engine that put him more on edge then the elevation. Ladybug hit a grove in the path, and the jeep grinded and clanked. A few more meters and they reached the top, but blueish black smoke started seeping out of the hood. Ladybug quickly turned off the engine, and they both ran to open the hood.

"I'm so sorry!" Ladybug sighed devastated, looking up at Chat, "I pushed it too much, and I destroyed our jeep! We shouldn't have taken this detour!"

"No, it was my fault! I should have found a better vehicle that could handle the road ahead," Chat countered.

Some of the small rock wallabies that were indeed tucked into the corners of the mountain peeked out to observe the strangely attired humans.

Ember was doing a thorough inspection while they went back and forth. "I don't think either of you are a fault," their guide announced from under the hood. He pulled out a clump of broken wires that had finally detached.

"How long is that going to take to fix?" Ladybug asked.

"Out here it might take days or even weeks to get the parts. It sure is not going anywhere soon." Chat and Ladybug looked at their crippled transport regretfully.

"It was a fun drive while it lasted," Chat lamented…well kind of…besides all the crazy stuff that happened I guess. But at least it brought us most of the way!"

"Here, let's get everything out of the jeep, and backpack down into town. I see a trail down this way, and the wind is picking up. We need to get to the nearest town before nightfall in a couple hours," Ladybug instructed jumping into strategy mode, and not wasting any more time mourning their jeep.

"I can see so far from up here!" Chat announced from the edge. "How high are we?"

"About 1128 meters above sea level," Ember answered landing on Chat's shoulder, ever a source of geographic trivia. He and Chat gazed over the sweeping view stretching across the Hammerseye Mountain ranges, across to a huge mine where the red soil was dug out in square sections, and then spotted a town not too far below.

"That must be the town of Tom Price," Ladybug guessed comparing it to the map she held under her nose.

They then rand sacked the jeep. The food and water was loaded into a canvas backpack, while the other items were tied into a bundle made out of the blanket. "Here, we should go undercover. If we're going to head into town," Chat suggested rummaging under the back seats. In triumph he pulled out some old closes from the jeep's previous owner. He dusted off a snap back cap with 'outback roadhouse' printed along the front, and handed it to Ladybug, along with a jean jacket. Then he tucked his tail around his belt, and put on some khaki pants with baggy pockets, and topped it off with a typical outback hat covering his ears.

"We look ridiculous," Ladybug complained, pulling at the over sized jacket.

"You think it won't look ridiculous to come into town dressed in a skintight cat and ladybug suit Bugaboo?" Chat inquired raising an eyebrow.

"I guess you're right, but we better keep out of sight as much as possible anyway," Ladybug grumbled.

"To keep a low profile?!" Chat asked handing her a pair of aviator sunglasses that hid most of her mask, and slipped a pair on himself, taking a model pose for her to admire.

No because my fashion career will be over before it can begin if anyone sees me in this, Ladybug thought to herself, but just rolled her eyes at Chat, and grabbed the blanket bundle, double checking that the oyster was still secure. Then she tossed the backpack to Chat.

"Let's just get of the 'Nameless' mountain before we loose our light," she said trailing Ember.

The path down to the town was uneven and steep. Frequently their foot would start to slide on gravel, sending it raining down the ridges below. The wind was getting stronger and stronger as they moved forward. The currents picked up the red dust forming dirt devils, and coated everything. They did not have to worry about anyone recognizing them after all with a think layer of grit turning each of them into an orangish zombie-like creature, wandering blindly.

As they reached the bottom of the trail, they were exhausted and parched. Some rock wallabies bounded away at5 their arrival. It was already dusk, and the sun was sinking. But rather than it becoming more quiet, the growing darkness seemed to awaken all forms of life. They could hear creatures and insects chirping and clicking.

Chat collapsed on a rock, readjusting the backpack straps so that he could stretch. He set it down beside him. Usually there was no time than in the midst of a good luxurious stretch that Chat looked more like…well a cat….but not this time. In his wide brimmed hat, baggy pants, all dust coated, he looked like some strange creature from Mars.

"Come on Chat," Ladybug urged. "I'd rather get into town before anything else happens…"

But then…something else happened.

When she had addressed Chat, her words were cut short by the reflection of two eyes glowing from beside the rock Chat was lounging on. As it moved forward from the shadows Ladybug recognized it as a large tan dog.

"Ah Chat…" she warned.

Chat looked down started.

The dog did not attack, but instead grabbed one of the straps of the backpack, and sprinted into the bush, dragging her loot behind her. Chat ran partway into the bush after her, when Ladybug pulled him back.

"Chat, no, you don't know what else might be out there!"

"That dingo stole all our food and water!" Chat groaned.

"A dingo?" Ladybug asked.

"A dingo, a wild dog," Chat nodded.

"No jokes about cats and dogs?!" Ladybug smirked.

"How are you the one joking when we have lost all our supplies?!" Chat asked throwing up his hands, "we've lost everything!"

"All is not lost," Ladybug replied holding up the blanket bundle, "plus, I've still got you." She added, and kissed him on his dusty cheek, spinning on her heel and heading for town with a skip in her step.

Chat was surprised, but broke into a goofy grin. As he padded along behind, trying to catch up to this girl who even now knew just how to drive him crazy.

A little mouse or mole-like creature, a bilby, not normally a resident in this territory peeked out from a leaf she had been watching from. She cleaned some of the dust from her paws, and then padded after the two humans, lit by Phoenix light.

Once they had got into the caravan park they had got a few strange looks from locals and backpackers, but they were able to find someone who lent them a small pop up tent. They were also pointed in the direction of the showers. Chat finished up first and easily set up the tent. Exhausted after everything from the day he laid down with a thud, and assembled the blanket over himself. Ember folded himself up into Chat's hat, and turned his beak neatly under his wing. Ladybug drew back the flap of the tent a bit later, and stepped inside. She zipped it up tight to prevent any of the relentless black flies from swarming in. She slipped in next to Chat under the blankets to warm up from the cold dessert air outside.

Chat hesitated a moment realizing how close she was snuggled up to him. He risked slipping his arm around her (to warm her up he told himself). Ladybug froze as his arm pulled her close, but then relaxed into his warmth. They lay there together, blocking out the coldness of the world. Chat noticed Ladybug's breathing turning into soft snores…and that is when Chat Noir realized he had never known pure bliss like he had in holding his lady in his arms. He adjusted the blanket gently over her, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11 WA

The early next day Ember woke them up. They first were startled by the flaming bird in front of them blinding him with his bright fire. They threw the blanket over their heads in protest to his wake up call, and ended up even more surprised ending up nose to nose with each other.

"Morning M'lady," Chat said dreamily.

"Good…day, G'day!" Ladybug squeaked back. Then she shot her hands to her face, but her mask was still there. Then she flew out of the blanket.

"I said, don't you think we should get an early start?" Ember repeated.

"Yes, I should go, I mean we should, I mean I'm going to find breakfast!"

"Here let me help you," Chat said watching her flail around with the zipper of the tent.

"No, no, you stay, I'll be back, I just gotta…" She fumbled again with the zipper and finally flew head first out of the tent when it gave way. She got up walking off like nothing had happened.

"What was that about?" Ember asked (he was not used to being confused).

Chat shrugged.

Ladybug marched to the bathroom, locked the door, and looked in the mirror. Calling, "Tiki, spots off," she dropped her transformation.

"Ahhh Tiki!" Marinette whispered through clenched teeth. "I can't believe I did that! After all this time pushing Chat away, then I snuggle up with him on our first night away together!"

Tiki smiled to herself, "don't worry Marinette. It was a hard day, and it would have been a pretty cold night. Plus…" she said with a mischievous look on her little kwami face, "it didn't seem like Chat Noir minded."

"Aahha, that is the problem," Marinette groaned.

"Do you wish you hadn't?" Tiki inquired.

"Well, no, it was great to have him there. But what if it makes stuff weird between us?!"

"I think that is up to you," Tiki advised. "Just relax and start the day."

Marinette nodded. "First we have to get some food, especially for you kwamis. You and Plagg must be exhausted with such long stretches of transformations."

"It is a test of endurance," Tiki admitted, "But Plagg and I have done this many times before."

"I don't suppose you could tell me what comes next?" Marinette asked hopefully.

"Each miraculous trial is a little different each time, but the lessons are the same…ones you must discover for yourself."

"Alright, well let's find out what they have here for breakfast before any more discoveries," Marrinette sighed.

After the kwamis had been recharged (Plagg enjoyed his Vegemite with melted cheese on toast, and only briefly scolded Adrien for not bringing extra Camembert. While Tiki devoured almost the whole bag of Tim Tam cookies Marinette had purchased from the small shop at the caravan tourist park). They were able to transform and meet up just outside the entrance. Ladybug had quickly washed their 'disguises," and tried to get Chat's attention as he was just standing in the open. He turned around and beamed at her.

"You are going to be seen you crazy cat," she hissed.

"Hey Ladybug," he called, "I've got great news!"

"Get your disguise on quick, and get over here," she whisper-shouted back, motioning at him erratically.

"What? I can't hear you!" He called back seemingly oblivious.

Ladybug saw a tall man walking from the cabins towards them, and she ducked down. Chat however walked right up to the man, and shook his hand. Creeping out confused Ladybug joined them.

"Ladybug, this is Jack Williams. He is a local tour guide here in Tom Price. I met him this morning, and turns out he is a huge Ladybug and Chat Noir fan."

"Well, actually my daughter is the fan," Jack quickly corrected, shaking Ladybug's arm till it felt like jelly.

"That's my good news," Chat continued. "He said he had to go pick up a group from Dales Gorge campground in the Karijini National park, and he would let us catch a ride."

"Chat that's amazing!" Ladybug smiled, "Thank you Mr. Williams!"

"Please call me Jack, and the pleasure is mine. Never thought I'd see the day when the two super heroes of Paris would end up in the middle of WA! DO you mind if I get a picture with you both? You know, to show my daughter?" He added.

Ladybug and Chat grinned on either side of their driver as he took a couple selfies.

A small white shuttle van was waiting for them at the gate. The comfortable seats and large windows seemed like luxury. In just over an hour of driving they had to bid goodbye to Jack, and hop out to continue on their own trek. Chat handed their jeep keys to him on the way out, and told him he could keep the jeep on Nameless, if he was interested in getting it going.

"I love a project!" Jack cheered, thanking them for the jeep. "I will call it the 'Miraculous Mobile' and give tours in the 4x4 jeep of Chat Noir and Ladybug!" Even as he drove away they could hear him making plans to himself.

Ladybug and Chat hiked again. They were both glad Ember had suggested an early start. There were no other hikers yet, and even now the temperature was starting to increase. By the time they reached the crest of the gorge the dry heat was intense. The gorges had massive walls of layered red stone going straight down to what seemed to be a stream far below.

Ladybug securely latched her yo yo to the top, and she and Chat repelled down the sheer drop. They had never seen anything like this place. The walls around them drew a path down the center where little patches of trees and foliage speckled the dramatic gorge walls. A delicate web of an orb weaver spider was spun in the trees above. Some small birds flitted to and fro from the crevices' cared in the rock. Ember's keep eyes even picked up the movement of some more rock wallabies observing them from their watch towers.

The flow of water led to a bright turquoise pool that was fed by a series of delicate waterfalls that cascaded down, interrupting the glass-like surface of the pool. Chat Noir and Ladybug couldn't resist. They ran off the edge, and leapt into the cool pool. They laughed, and splashed each other, letting the memory of the heat, exhaustion, and fear they had experienced wash away with red dust. Ladybug perched under the waterfall, enjoying the tranquil sound of their oasis, while Chat paddled around happily.

"Do you think we could just stay here forever? It is gorgeous!" She sighed wistfully.

Chat looked up at her lounging under a waterfall, with the sun reflecting off each drop. "Absolutely gorgeous," he murmured.

Their eyes locked, and maybe one of them was about to say something when Ember interrupted.

"We are not far now," Ember urged.

"Yes, I suppose we should go," Ladybug sighed. "After all we don't know how long this test of the kwamis is going to take and a friend is expecting me later tonight. Already this had been longer than I expected."

They slowly swam to the edge of the pool, soaking up every last minute.

Then they were led by Ember down a narrow trail following the water. I some parts they had to press their arms and legs wide to scale the layers of rock. In other spots they slid their backs cautiously along the serrated walls.

They ducked under a ledge and reached a pool of echoes. The walls seemed to careen over the pool, enclosing it in a tight embrace. Even though it was still the afternoon, the sun was nearly blocked by the red rocks. Water fell from above, washing down into the greenish limpid pool. Every drop sent a ripple across the surface. Every sound repeated, until it faded into quiet whispers.

This pool had a different feel from the first. It felt more closed off from the world somehow. Like they had stumbled upon something sacred that should not be disturbed.

"You need to find the rock that has the miracle design…the one to match the oyster shell. This will be the entrance to the council room of the wild kwamis," Ember instructed.

Ladybug pulled out the oyster, and studied the design. She and Chat bent their heads over, scanning each rock around the pool. Chat even used his baton to scale the walls above. Painstakingly they each checked underneath the stones, and retraced their steps thinking they must have missed it. They searched and searched, but had not found a single mark that might have been part of the pattern.

Chat kicked a rock into the pool, which sent out circle radiating from its impact. Ladybug paused, watching the ripples, and then dove straight into the pool.

"Ladybug!" Chat hollered in surprise. He watched, but she didn't re-emerge. Tossing everything aside he dove in after her. He swam down frantically, but could not see her.

Then it seemed like out of nowhere a hand grabbed his, making him shout in surprise (but all that came out was a stream of bubbles). He turned to find himself face to face with Ladybug. She was peering out of a narrow crevice beneath the pool, and pulled him through. They paddled through this short channel and rose in a clearing to resurface again. They popped up gasping for breath in a different pool than before. This pool was pitch black, and at first they could not see a thing. It was only the sound of echoes that became more pronounced in this hidden pool.

They treaded water, and noticed underneath them the inky blackness was replaced by a red flare rising up steadily. It grew larger and brighter, making the water look red. Ember emerged from the light, as he himself was the source. His arrival lit up the surroundings of the pool. His light flickered along the inside of the cave they had stumbled upon. The impenetrable walls surrounded the pool in a dome, providing a pocket of air. Along the opposite side there was a narrow beach of sand. They dragged themselves onto this path of sand, and looked around in wonder.

It was Chat's night vision that first picked up some discrepancies on the rock. There were cave paintings along the beach creating a pattern that rose up to the ceiling. Geometric and organic shapes intertwined, interrupted by the scenes crated. There were some paintings that resembled humans, but most of the paintings showed animals. They followed the designs till they found a large hieroglyph depicted a red kangaroo. Ladybug raised the oyster, and Ember perched on her shoulder. The kangaroo's eye was the same as the shell…the same as the miracle box. Chat tentatively pressed the center, and they heard a thud as the wall grinded wearily open to reveal a doorway deeper in. As soon as the seal was broken they could hear the distinct echo of different voices bouncing around the tunnel.

Ember flew before them, and eventually they were amazing to spot a circular 'room' in the cave with a circular slab (table) covered by a spiral of opal in the middle. The room was dancing with flickering light bouncing off pale crystals embedded in the wall. Floating around the table in the dim light they could make out different kwamis; Emu, Dingo, Crocodile, Scorpion fish, Echidna, and Kangaroo.

"Where is the Koala? She should be here by now!" The emu was complaining.

"She is still helping with the recovering in Illawarra after the devastating fires," the dingo replied. "The water dragon is helping her too this time."

"Too much has been lost," the croc mourned. "It will take generations to heal, and some creatures may be lost forever."

"This land has a strength, and so does its people. I have witness the relentless spirit that will bring them together to rebuild," the scorpion fish proudly declared.

"Speaking of which, I think I hear our young wielders. They have finally arrived," the kangaroo said turning towards Ladybug and Chat Noir who approached the council of kwamis from the far end of the cavern lit only by Ember, flying over ladybug's shoulder.

"Kwamis of Australia, we have come to complete the challenge of perseverance. We are ready to begin," Chat greeted, once they reached the semi circle of spirits.

"Should we give you the pearl to prove we are ready for the test?" Ladybug asked uncertainly.

"No, that is where humans have it wrong. The magic is not in what was created, it is in WHO created it, " the kangaroo said solemnly. "The magic is not the pearl, but the oyster."

The kangaroo kwami took the oyster from Ladybugs hands gently, and the oyster opened up revealing the most beautiful pearl they had ever seen.

"Although the outcome is indeed beautiful, it all started with a challenge, a nuisance, a pain, a irritation. It started with a single grain of sand. The oyster coated this sand, and polished it. Taking this 'problem,' and creating something amazing."

You did well young oysters," the kangaroo smiled at Ladybug and Chat. "Rather than being torn apart or give up, you grew closer and encouraged each other. You overcame obstacles that were not easy, but you shaped a partnership that is beautiful."

"Wait, how did you know about the problems we had getting here" Chat questioned.

"It was I who stung your hand," the scorpion fish floated forward, "which I must say, I am truly sorry for," the scorpion fish apologized. He then took Ladybug by the hand and waved his fin over the sting. The residual pain was erased. Ladybug looked at him with shock.

"Unlike your miraculous bound kwamis, we wild kwamis are able to take the shape and size of the creature we resemble," the scorpion fish explained.

"I may have caused a hole in your tire," the emu added (a little more proudly than might have been necessary).

"I was the one that took your food," the dingo admitted.

"The broken engine wires were on me," the porcupine-like creature, called echidna chuckled, "but wasn't it funny when you tripped over me and ended up head over tail…"

"Ehhem," the kangaroo cleared his throat, and the echidna rolled his beady little eyes, and straightened his bristly hairs with a "humph."

There was a pause and the council looked over at the salt water crocodile kwami who was crossing his arms. They waited for him.

"What?" he burst annoyed, "I'm not about to apologize for doing my job. If you ask me it was too easy was it is. Mere inconveniences. Not a true test of grit."

"We are the guardians of the trial, not barriers to it," the kangaroo reprimanded him.

"Excuse me, but we have face difficulties and grief…not just here these past couple days, but in our lives, in our battles against Hawkmoth (Chat's voice broke a bit as he said 'Hawkmoth,' so he cleared his throat and continued). The most difficult things are not quickly taken care of. They are the things you have to do every single day to make the most out of a raw deal in life. To find a way to continue when it seems like your world has crashed in around you."

Ladybug was startled by Chat's outburst that had been so full of passion and pain. All she could do was lean against him, and slip her arm into his. Chat did not look down at her, but tilted his head against hers.

"Not a sprint, but marathon," the emu agreed.

"Fighting to move forward, even when the fight is unfair," the dingo added.

"Can't you feel it," the scorpion fish challenged the saltwater croc, "these two have endured much, and have not given up."

"They are still young," he growled, "there are hardships ahead they cannot even comprehend. What will drive them forward then?"

"Love," a tiny bilby kwami said breaking the silence between them.

Ladybug and Chat noir had not even noticed the bilby kwami, smaller than all the rest. But she stepped into the light boldly, and turned back to the council. "Love is their unwavering driving force. It will help them endure."

The wild kwamis were silent and exchanged nods with each other. They surveyed the two before them, and finally even the crocodile kwami nodded.

"Your journey here was the test," the kangaroo kwami said. "You have proven you have the perseverance to wield a miraculous. We give you our blessing. He handed the oyster back to them and as they both reached out, it dissolved with a flash, into energy. It traveled up their finger tips, and wove its way throughout their bodies.

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked up, and realized the cavern was empty. All the wild kwamis had vanished, but Ladybug noticed a bilby scampering away. It only paused a moment to looked back at her. She would have sworn the little creature gave her a wink, before vanishing into the darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

Ladybug and Chat Noir were talking excitedly as they walked through the portal back into Paris. They could hardly believe that they had already made it through two trials in one weekend. What an incredible experience…and they were just getting started! There was still one more week before they had to return to classes, and they hoped to keep up their momentum. What had them absolutely buzzing was when Ember had revealed their next destination. The Philippines!

It was still morning in Paris, but Ladybug and Chat were exhausted by the extreme version of 'jetlag' they got from jumping in and out of time zones. Chat caught himself halfway through a yawn.

"Get yourself some sleep Kitty! I'll meet you back here tomorrow at 7am!"

"We're not leaving now?" Chat asked, a little disappointed.

Whatever we are in for next, (and if it is anything like we've faced so far) we are going to need all our energy! Plus a friend in London is expecting me over spring break, and I better make an appearance before she thinks I've dropped off the side of the earth," she said dramatically.

Ladybug spun a portal, and was about to step through when Chat called her back. "Wait, Ladybug I…"

"Yes, Chat?!" She asked. She looked back at him with her deep blue eyes, so wide he lost himself in them. Stumbling, he lost his nerve.

"Never mind, I'll see you tomorrow LB!"

"See you soon Kitty," she sung happily and vanished into the portal.

"Plagg claws in," Chat called, letting his transformation fall.

"Uuummmmmmhaaa" Plagg moaned floating to Adrien's shoulder and wheezing melodramatically, "ccchhheeeessseee."

"Well you certainly earned it," Adrien replied, "Let's stop by Fromagers on our way back."

Adrien cringed as Plagg squealed in excitement.

Ladybug stepped out of an alley in central London, near the tube entrance. She ducked back and then said "Tiki, spots off." "Let's go get you some food before we meet up with Alya," Marinette smiled holdinging Tiki in her palms.

"Absolutely," Tiki smiled at Marinette and curled up tiredly into Marinettes purse.

Marinette adjusted the strap of her purse carefully, and nonchalantly sauntered by the tube entrance and quickly found a coffee shop.

Drinking tea at a pedestal table by the window, she quietly stashed some cookies into her purse (which Tiki gratefully gobbled up). IT did not take much time after Marinette texted Alya about her arrival for Alya to find her. Alya excitedly dashed into the coffee shop, and bounded over to Marinette.

"Girl! I was just getting the keys to our hotel..or should I say our very own 'flat' for the week!" Alya announced, jingling her keys excitedly. Then she perched on the seat across from Marinette, and said a bit quieter, "I thought you weren't going to get in till tonight! This is fantastic! Now we have more time to sightsee together before I start my internship…TOMORROW! Can you believe that I…me..Alya Cesare is working for a international news studio for a whole week!"

Alya finally took a breath, so Marinette jumped in, "I've always known you'd get to do this some day! But thanks for letting me tag along!"

"Are you kidding! You being here with me makes it even better! This is going to be an unbelievable week!"

"It sure is," Marinette said, wondering to herself what the next trials might be. Unbelievable was just the word to describe what was in store for her and Chat.

That day Alya had refused Marinettes pleas to go back to their flat for some sleep. Instead she had convinced her to visit the changing of the guard at Buckingham palace. Then they took pictures around Trafalgar Square in red phone boxes, and even went to see Westminster Abby. Finally after tucking into a box of classic British fish and chips, they dragged their selves to their flat.

What Marinette had expected to be a simple hotel room provided by the news studio, turned out to be a gorgeous 2nd story two bedroom apartment. It had tall ceilings, wide windows overlooking the street, and even a little kitchenette. It really felt like their own place. Over the years they had always dreamed of growing up and becoming roommates. Now it was actually happening.

Alya suddenly realized Marinette had not been carrying anything but her purse and a small backpack with her. Is that all you've got for a whole week?" Alya gaspt.

"I ur…ummm…my luggage got lost on the way over,: Marinette quickly made up an excuse. Insdie she kicked herself for not thinking the lack of luggage might raise suspicion in her investigative reporter friend.

But Alya was too excited to notice another one of Marinettes blunders. "I guess that give you an excuse to go shopping tomorrow while I'm at the studio all day," she said, then tossed Marinette a shirt from her suitcase. My sisters and I are always stealing each others clothes. Help yourself if you need anything." Then she busied herself with organizing her new room. "Hey Marinette, did you…" Alya started to ask stepping into Marinettes room, but Alya just smiled, and closed her friend's door. Marinette was already passed out on her bed.

The next morning Marinette work up to Tiki tapping her on the nose. This was typical of most mornings. It was not unusual for Tiki to urge her to get up when she slept in, but this time she woke up in a strange place. It took a moment to register where she was.

"Marinette," Tiki whined urgently, "it is almost 6:30am already!"

With a start Marinette sat up in bed, but there was a knock on her bedroom door. Tiki ducked under the blankets just at Alya poked her head in. "Bye Sleepy head! Enjoy your sightseeing!" she sang smiling ear to ear.

Marinette jumped out of bed (in the process catching her ankle on the sheet, and half rolling onto the floor, before untangling herself, and standing upright). Then she gave Alya a huge hug.

"Careful! Alya giggled, "You make me feel like I need to keep an eye on you!"

"I just wanted to wish you luck on your first day!" Marinette said, and suddenly remembered something and dug around in her purse that was draped over the end of the bed. "Here!" she called triumphantly as she produced a small red pin with black spots. She put it onto Alya's collar. "To wish you luck!" she smiled.

Alya hugged her again. "It's perfect!" she said.

"Common'" Marinette urged. "You don't want to be late!"

"Right! See you tonight!" Alya jumped into action and ran around grabbing her things, and clicking the door shut behind her.

Marinette lost no time in racing around getting ready. She shoveled some leftovers from their night out into her mouth (not a typical breakfast, but there was simply no time). She handed Tiki some cookies she had picked up the day before, and Tiki munched on them from the couch as she watched Marinette buzz around frantically.

Marinette adjusted her hair in the mirror, and put on the miraculous glasses. Summoning both Kaalki and Tiki together she transformed and created a portal to Paris. She had just enough time to pick up Chat Noir for their adventure to the Philippines.


	13. Chapter 13

Chat and Ladybug walked through the portal a bit more apprehensively than last time (Although Ember swore to them he would not drop them into the ocean again).

"Welcome to Bohol, Jewel of the Philippines," Ember announced as they stepped through the portal. "Behold Tsokolateng Burol, remnant of the ice age's battle on this land."

"I've never seen anything like this," Ladybug said in awe.

Over 1200 domed brown hills dotted the 50square km of the valley. They rose from the green of the tropical forests around them, and were surprisingly concentric.

"What are they?" Chat asked looking as far as he could.

"It is the war ground of two limestone rock giants," a high pitched voice answered from behind them.

They turned around to find a carabao kwami floating behind them.

"How did you know to find us here?" Ladybug asked startled.

"I have been keeping watch for years. There are very few people who use this mound to view the valley except for weilders," he answered. "I was hoping that you would arrive in time. The hills are restless. They have been asleep too long."

"Sorry, but who has been asleep?" Chat asked confused.

"The giants," the water buffalo motioned with his horns. "Some legends say after fighting so long they died of exhaustion. Other versions say they finally became friends. But in reality they eternally battle each other, only taking momentary rests through cycles. The war of will that could shape or destroy the valley. Their names are Areitulak and Hilahin."

As he pronounced their names the ground shook in the tremors of an earthquake. Pebbles vibrated under their feet. Chat grabbed onto Ladybug's elbow to steady her. Two large mounds (over 100 meters high) on either side of the valley twisted and unfurled. They unveiled two limestone giants. The brown grass capes they wore on their backs looked like a costume of shag carpet. Their faces were stony and grim. Their voices were the sound of grinding stones shouting across the hilly landscape. They leapt at each other, bounding over the hills with surprising agility. They clashed and struggled in a vicious wrestling match. As they pummeled each other, Chat Noir and Ladybug were alarmed by the destruction in their wake. They were getting to close to the houses of the valley citizens.

"You woke them! Now they are going to destroy everyone in the valley!' Ladybug yelled at the carabao.

"It was their time to wake. It is your time to pacify them once more, as the weilders before you have done from the beginning," he responded calmly.

"Any suggestions how they managed to get these guys to settle down?" Chat asked getting his baton ready.

"They all had their own way, but those that succeeded never gave up," he replied.

"That is not a lot to go on," Ladybug sighed in frustration at the kwami.

"It will be like Iron heart, or one of the other giants we have faced," Chat cheered, twirling his baton. "It's been a while since we took one on together. It'll be just like old times!"

"Okay, you take Areitulak, and I will go after Hilahin," Ladybug deligated.

"Which rock guy is Areitulak? They both look the same to me!" Chat asked leaning on his baton.

"He is the one with the more greenish brown cape," Ladybug called over her shoulder. She leapt off the hill, and used her yo yo to hook onto the trees below. She propelled herself toward her heavy weight opponent.

Chat Noir taunted and struck Areitulak. Ladybug swung around Hilahin's head, trying to veer him off course. But their strategies did not work. The super sized match waged on between the two giants. The impact of the two miraculous holders might as well have been that of tiny nats buzzing around them.

Chat Noir saw Areitulak throw a massive stone towards Hilahin. The latter dodged the bolder, which flew straight towards a home. Chat rushed to intercept it, and threw his baton between two trees. The rock bounced back with a bang, and just narrowly skipped past the house.

Out of the window of the house that had narrowly been flattened Chat saw two little girls. The oldest (about five) had long black hair, and the youngest (no more than three) had hers in a tiny fountain of a ponytail at the top of her head. They popped up curiously to see what was going on. Their eyes went wide when they saw Chat Noir. The youngest clapped her hands in delight and sqweeled "Kitty Pusa!"

Chat Noir rushed up to their window, trying to be as friendly as possible so he didn't scare the girls. He told them to quickly go tell their parents they needed to get out of the valley as quick as possible before Areitulak and Hilahin threw more rocks.

"Those are funny names," the five year old in an over sized t-shirt giggled, not moving from the window.

"Areitulak!" her sister laughed shoving the other girl.

"Hilahin!" responded the other, grabbing her into a hug, knocking her onto their bed, then bursting into more giggles. (They both though this afternoon's adventure was much more fun than their afternoon nap).

"Of course!" Chat whispered, "Thank you!" he added to his tiny audience, "Now go find your parent quick!" he urged.

"Salamat Kitty," the oldest said following his instructions.

"Paalam pusa pusa!" the other waved her tiny hand.

"Paalam little friends," Chat saluted, and propelled himself off to reach Ladybug.

Ladybug had just retreated to the top of one of the brown hills, after another unsuccessful attack.

"Ladybug!" Chat called, "They are 'push' and 'pull!"

"What?!" Ladybug asked, bending over her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Areitulak and Hilahin," Chat said, "their names mean push and pull."

Ladybug stood up and looked at them wrestling. "We could….but no, then…but if we could…" she evaluated different scenarios in her head, forming her plan.

"I could used my cataclysm on Areitulak," Chat Noir volunteered.

"I think we will need your cataclysm for both of them, and if we have to wait for you to recharge, they might be back up again," she cautioned.

"Somehow we need them to be so close you can hit them with one strike," Ladybug pondered out loud.

"Sounds like we need a bit of luck on this one," Chat winked.

"I think you're right," she smiled, "Lucky Charm!" A red domino with black spots fell into her waiting palm.

"Of course," she held the domino up for Chat Noir to see.

"If Areitulak pushed and Hilahin pulls at the same time, they will bring each other down...domino effect," Chat Noir responded.

"Exactly," Ladybug nodded. "We will just have to hold them tight long enough for them to be linked and you can use your cataclysm to finish them both off."

"Let's do this!" Chat called sprinting off, and spinning his baton like a helicopter over toward the clashing Titans.

Ladybug was close behind. Areitulak was charging Hilahin, who was thrashing back. When Areitulak leapt forward with his full force Ladybug laid out her yoyo wire before his feet. This tripped him, sending him full-on into Hilahin. Hilahin grabbed him, and pulled him back to the ground on top of him.

Chat thrust his baton through their rocky joints to pin them in place. Ladybug strained to wind her yoyo around them like a spider catching a fly in its web. The goliath creatures beneath them struggled and pressed against the hold, grinding their rocky teeth in frustration. Areitulak was less than a foot apart from Hilahin, but they needed to be pressed together to make this work. Chat pushed the pressure onto his baton. Ladybug pulled her yo yo string taunt, looping it over their arms to tighten the hold. Working together they gradually, painfully slowly, inched them closer together. Even when Chat's muscles spasumed from the strain, and the string cut into Ladybug's hand, making it feel numb, they would not let up. Ladybugs earrings started to beat, counting down her allotted transformed time, but she refused to leave Chat's side. Finally Chat saw his chance. Their two elbows finally clicked together and he yelled "Cataclysm!"

The destruction power shot through both of them, splintering the rock with a groan. Ladybug's yo yo retracted back into her hand, and Chat raised his baton, ready to follow up the attack. Both giants stood up and stumbled back from each other. Then in unison fell backward over two of the faded grass domes. Each grumbled indiscernible 'rocky' mumbling, and curled up under their turf capes. Then they were still.

Ladybug threw up the domino calling "Miraculous Ladybug!" restoring the valley, and then bolted away to the trees. She just barely got out of sight before she lost her transformation. "Wow Tiki, that was close, but it seemed like I was able to last longer than five minutes after my lucky charm!"

Tiki nodded, taking the cookie Marinette offered her, "that is because it was longer!" Tiki said in between munching, "After completing each trial your powers will keep on getting stronger!"

"Well, that should come in handy! I wish we had extra time when we were fighting Hawkmoth!" she said allowing Tiki a chance to recharge, before calling for her transformation.

When she reached the crest of the hill, Chat Noir was already sitting with Ember and the water buffalo kwami. He sat on a ledge kicking his feet, after having recharging Plagg. The wild kwami hovered down to them with a pleased look on his face.

"Everything is once again restored," he sighed, "and you both have the will power to overcome invincible creatures of immense ancient power and physical size and strength. You refused to back down, even when physically drained, and risking yourselves."

"Did the cataclysm destroy them?" Chat asked hesitantly.

"No, they themselves have a power to rival that of the kwamis…but it subdued them enough that they will sleep for another age, until they once again rise to battle again."

"So we passed the test!" Chat grinned, holding out his fist to Ladybug, who gave him their signature fist bump.

"Yes…the first part…" the a carabao nodded.

"First part?!" Ladybug questions, "How many are there?"

"Four tests in two parts." Seeing their faces drop he explained, "You see all will power comes from within. It is tied to desire. Sometimes one must pursue their desires, while other times they must resist. To have will power you exert control over your actions, thoughts, emotions, and urges."

"So this first test we had to prove we could show determination through our actions?" Chat concluded.

"Exactly," the water buffalo stamped his hoof, "your next test will be will power over your thoughts. You'll have to find the twin waterfalls here on Bohol. The tarsier kwami will be waiting for you.

With that he handed Ladybug ¼ of a stone sphere of polished Agate. Lines of different colors ran through it. "Complete the remaining tasks, then put the pieces together. This will be the key to the kwami council," he added. He then bowed his shaggy head low. "My thanks to you weilders for returning peace to these hills…and to me."

**I just want to say a huge thank you to Light Mega Z for suggesting the Philippines as one of Chat Noir and Ladybug's destinations! Also a thank you for your ideas and connection to a really amazing country and people! **


	14. Chapter 14

They bowed back to the wild kwami and then departed down the steep hill using Chat Noir's extended baton. When they reached a dirt road they walked along and heard, before they saw a vehicle approaching. It blared some upbeat songs, with a constant beat. Then they saw a rusted pickup truck. The driver was an elderly Filipino woman who stopped, and smiled at them brightly. She asked them if they were headed to some kind of festival or performance and needed a ride, but they didn't understand. Finally through some hand gestures and smiles they understood what she was indicating; For them to jump in the back.

"We need to get to Dimiao ," Chat tried to translate.

The woman smiled some more, repeating "Dimiao, yes, we are off for Dimiao."

Once they were perched on the edges of the truck bed (which was filled with fresh fruit she must have been bringing to local markets), she accelerated with a jolt. They held on a bit tighter as the truck jostled them on the bumpy roads ahead.

Once they got near the shore, the truck followed the coast. The fresh breeze off the water gave some relief to the intense heat in the bed of the pickup truck.

The lady handed a red bag of Peanut Kisses chocolates, which were shaped like the Chocolate Hills they had just fought on. They were sweet, although they did not quite capture the grander of the site. Still, they savored each bite before they melted on their fingers.

They past by a mix of more recent structures, alongside century old architecture. Some Spanish colonial buildings, like Baclyon church, with its iconic 21 meter high bell tower showed signs of restoration, while others seemed to be caving to the influence of time or left in ruins after the earthquakes.

Their driver was quiet, but smiled back at them now and then. She decided they reminded her of her grandchildren, so kept passing them sweets. She had a whole bag full of broa cookies that dissolved in their mouths. Ladybug was reminded of some of the special cookies her Dad only made for the bakery during Christmas time. She stashed some away for Tiki the next time she could transform. Chat Noir, who had never had such treats at home, chatted happily to the lady…who then fed him more.

They rumbled over the bridge of Ioya where the river fed into the sea. Small fishing and tour boats were moored in its harbor.

At Dimiao the woman stopped the truck just off the highway and they hopped out. They thanked her repeatedly for taking them so far, and paid her for the life. She solidly patted them on the shoulders, and laughed good naturedly. She told them they seemed like good kids, but they should dress better for the weather, instead of wearing their fancy tracksuits.

Chat Noir understood what she was getting at, so promised they would try to think ahead next time.

She nodded and gave them a wave, as she headed for the market.

They started hiking along the highway up into a more forested area with many tropical trees. It began to look more and more like a rainforest. A trike taxi happened to be driving by, and the young man driving knew right away about the popular twin falls up ahead. He insisted they ride the rest of the way with him. In the dense heat neither argued. He excitedly talked about many different sights to see on the island when he heard it was their first visit. He didn't recognize them, but was curious about their stories from Paris. He told with great sadness about his cousins who had recently lost everything in the recent volcanic eruption and how people were trying to find a way to survive. They remembered videos on the news of the lightning that flashed apocalyptically through the volcanic plumes of smoke. It all seemed so overwhelming.

It took about 14km before they arrived at Pahangog falls. When they paid their fare and shook hands, he offered to stick with them and help them find a place to stay, but they assured him that they would be fine.

"The people here sure are friendly," Chat said as they waved to their new friend as he drove away, "Even when they have gone through so much!"

"A will to push through anything, and still have abundant kindness to others," Ladybug agreed as they walked to the falls, hearing the sound of water grow.

They came across a sign which indicated that the falls for closed for some reason that day.

"Well that is strange," Ladybug commented.

"Our friend didn't mention they weren't open, and he seemed to know everything about the area." She touched the gate and it swung open.

"Well I guess it is open for us," Chat Noir responded, closing the gate behind them.

As they walked a little further their mouths dropped open. What would have been a breathtaking place with just one waterfall, was mirrored in a second, just as beautiful. Trees and rock framed them perfectly. It was like they had stumbled into the garden of Eden.

Ladybug got Ember out of hiding within his quill so that he could enjoy the view as well.

Ladybug and Chat Noir sat next to each other on a large rock, cheerfully dipping their toes in the pool. Ember though was intent on keeping their appointment with the Tarsier.

"What is a tarsier anyway?" asked Ladybug, reaching her slender arm through the water falling down around them. "I've never heard of one."

"Maybe it is a kind of fish or maybe a water snake," Chat Noir suggested.

A the mention of snake Ladybug yanked her foot out of the water, just to be safe.

"Maybe it is a leech," Chat Noir teased, noticing her reaction, "or a giant spider…or that tiny bug-eyes squirrel over there."

"Bug-eye squirrel indeed!" the creature chirped back angrily.

Ladybug and Chat Noir snapped to attention. They of course realized the presence of the offended tarsier…which was undoubtedly the next wild kwami they had to face.

"I think he is the cutest thing I've ever seen," Ladybug whispered behind her hand.

"I thought that was me?!" Chat Noir shot back, but jealously he thought to himself that the monkey thing was kindda cute, but it sure did have some creepy eyes.

The tarsier reacted to Chat Noir's inner thoughts with a huff. "Not as creepy as yours! Weilders these days!"

"How did you…I didn't say…" Chat Noir backpedaled.

"Be aware," Ember warned, "That the tarsier kwami has telepathic powers. He can read your thoughts."

"One of the reasons I know most humans are not to be trusted," the tarsier scoffed.

"I'm sorry!" Chat rushed.

"I know you are," the tarsier replied cockily. He than climbed slowly down the tree he had been watching from. He jumped, transforming into the kwami version of himself midway through the air.

"So you two desire to have your will power test?!" He stated eyeing them down critically. Then he smirked, "don't be nervous…no monsters will jump out of the ground here. The only monsters are those you bring with you."

"Monsters with us?" Ladybug asked uncertainly.

"The demons in your own mind…what plagues you…corrupts you…what drives you crazy." At his last point he rotated his head and looked back squarely at them.

"I try to avoid those," Chat Noir said crossing his arms.

"So what is your challenge tarsier?" Ladybug asked directly.

"This part of the exercise is to train your mind. You must resist my attemps to discover your identities."

"How can we do that if you can see our thoughts?" Ladybug asked.

"I can only see what comes to the surface. Focusing on other topics or parts of your life will make it more difficult for me to pull aside your mask…shall we begin?!"

Chat Noir stepped forward.

The tarsier smiled, and formed a globe of energy around them both, vanishing from everyone outside the beam. Ladybug was worried when they suddenly vanished, but Ember assured her they would reappear in time.

Chat faced the tarsier. "Who are you beneath the mask? The kwami asked inquisitively.

Chat focused on cats. Cat puns. Black cats. Black panthers. He thought about the transforming acoma at the zoo. He thought about each detail of that fight…how he had put his tracker on Kim, How Ladybug scratched him under the chin, (tarsier snickered a bit at this, but Chat stayed focused), he thought about hiding out at Marinette's family bakery. He thought about Marinette.

"Be careful," the tarsier cautioned, "You were doing well, but you are getting lost in your own diversion."

So Chat Noir refocused and thought of food. Kung food battle. Ladybug fighting beside him. Celestial soup. Marinette.

Animistro, Macaroons, Marinette.

Videogames, Max as the Gamer, Marinette

"You seem to be looping back to this girl Marinette…your girl friend perhaps," the tarsier pried.

"She's a friend…a good friend…she's…well she's Marinette."

"Sure," the tarsier allowed rolling his eyes.

"She is, " Chat Noir insisted getting dissuaded by the tarsier's mocking tone. "She knows me better than anyone…everyone else just sees..."

"The famous super hero Chat Noir?" the Tarsier interrupted.

"Well yess…but no…the other me…but well I guess she sees all of me." Chat stumbled.

"Heir to the disaster Agreste line, rich pretty-boy, super model, prodigies, trophy…" the tarsier crowed, listing off attributes.

Chat Noir's eyes went wide. "I failed," he mumbed, his eyes downcast.

The tarsier crouched toward his face and poked it so he looked back at him. "Is that you? Is that really who you are beneath the mask?"

Chat blinked at the tarsier, "…well…not completely."

"Getting close to your heart I nearly got through," the tarsier smiled, "but even then you were able to throw up a façade to block me from your true self. This Marinette must have greater powers than telepathy to be able to break your shell."

"So, so, I passed," Chat Noir asked eyeing him warily.

"Well done cat weilder," the kwami said, and the dome divide broke.

"You are up next pokadot lady," the tarsier said, grabbing Ladybug by the arm. He formed the barrier dome rise up around them before she could say a word to Chat Noir.

"And who are you behind the mask?" the tarsier challenged slyly.

"Nobody," Ladybug responded offhandedly.

"Everyone is somebody," the tarsier pushed.

Ladybug focused on flying gracefully in the air. She imagined the twists and turns around Paris and the aerials she would make on the roof tops. Her mind drifted to memories of running with Chat Noir or sitting together overlooking the city. She thought of their first time meting and getting tangled up in her yo yo string.

"You were not always as graceful as you are now," the kwami taunted.

Ladybug refocused. She thought of fighting acomas. Fighting Riposte, and carrying Adrien to Safety. This led her to remember fighting Gorilla. Dropping Adrien. Being unable to save him…Gorilla suddenly releasing her and jumping after Adrien…lowering him down…

"Should I leave you two alone," the tarsier raised his eyebrows and then gave her a wink. "Seems the super heroine has some ulterior motives for saving this one…even if it is just a celebrity crush."

"It is not a celebrity crush," she defended. "He is a really amazing person."

"Are you sure you really know him all that well?! Maybe it is just what you read from magazine interviews," the kwami dug.

Ladybug drilled her mind to think of fighting villains. Miraculous. Ladybug. Chat Noir. Ladybug ignored the irritating Tarsier, and focused on thinking about everything purely Ladybug.

"So is he your boyfriend or…" the tarsier kept pushing.

"No," Ladybug muttered.

"What's that?!" the tarsier asked.

"I said no, okay," Ladybug shot back.

"Wow…touchy, touchy," the tarsier grinned.

"We're friends," she said letting her voice drop to a defensive growl. Then she refocused again. Chat Noir telling goofy cat puns. Chat Noir kissing her hand. Chat Noir…

"Cant' get your mind off the man of your dreams?" the tarsier folded his hands together under his chin and blinked insolently.

"You can't fool me," Ladybug glared at the wild kwami. "You are trying to make me think of Adrien so I cave and reveal too much of myself. Well it is not going to work. I am only going to think about Chat Noir and I!"

The tarsier bust into peels of laughter. "You have fooled yourself for so long I don't think you know yourself," he said wiping his eyes. "But you certainly are willful!"

He dropped the barrier and Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other awkwardly as the tarsier jumped next to Ember.

The tarsier hooted, "They don't even know…oh how can you stand it! It is just so simply deliciously ironic! Oh you clueless blind mortals. I almost want to tell you just to see the look on your faces," he cackled, turning his head all the way around, and then back again.

Ember gave the tarsier a stern look. "Peace. Hold your tongue. You know there is a season for all things."

"Oh calm down you blazing ball of fury. You never were any fun," the tarsier drawled lazily. "I won't spoil it for them. Sometimes I just wonder how people miss what is so obvious."

"It might be obvious if we could read minds," Ladybug grumbled, tired of the tarsier's teasing, and feeling touchy about the tarsier probably being right.

"If there is something we should know that affects both of us, shouldn't he tell us?" Chat Noir asked curiously.

"No, no, the kwami of wisdom…joy-kill though he may be is right. You'll find out at the right time," the tarsier smiled mischievously, making Ladybug cross her arms.

The tarsier kwami deposited his quarter of the Agate stone orb into Chat Noir's hand.

"How will we know it is the right time?" Chat Noir asked.

"That's the thing…you'll just know," he chuckled, hopping off into the trees, calling back to them, "have fun kids! Enjoy your crazy square!"

"Now what does he mean by square?! The pieces become a sphere! What kind of riddle is that?!" Ladybug threw up her arms.

"Beats me," Chat Noir shrugged.

Ember just pretended to be very busy preening his fiery feathers.


	15. Chapter 15

Ladybug and Chat Noir were physically and mentally exhausted. Ember suggested they rest up and regroup on the next trial the following morning.

Wearily they agreed and while Chat Noir was teleported back to Paris, Ladybug quickly went back to London.

Ladybug ended up right back in the flat, and cautiously looked around. Still no Alya. She must still have not made it back from the news studio. "Tiki, spots off," she said, and Tiki thankfully gobbled up more cookies from the lady who had given them the lift in Bohol. "That is the last of them," Marinette warned. "We will have to pick up some more before meeting back up with Chat Noir tomorrow!"

Tiki nodded with her mouth full, and looked more like a red chipmunk than a ladybug.

Marinette scrolled on her phone, lying in bed, trying to find the best possible place to take Alya out to celebrate her first day. Not too long later Marinette heard the keys jingling and the deadbolt flip. "Quick Tiki! Alya's back!" Marinette whispered urgently. The kwami darted back under the covers.

Alya burst in squealing, "Turn it on! Turn it on!" She jumped the coffee table like a hurtle and grabbed the TV remote. Fiddleling with the buttons, and grumbling in urgency, she finally managed to make the TV come to life. "Mari, you've got to see this! Common'!" She yelled excitedly. She flipped through channels till she found the worldwide news.

"Good first day?" Marinette asked peeking around the corner.

"Totally!" Alya said, "…but seriously, get in here!" She scrambled over to her bff and practically dragged her to the couch.

There was a news anchor talking about the fair weather recently with the meteorologist.

"You want me to see the weather update?!" Marinette raised an eyebrow at Alya.

"No, no…right after…just watch!" She turned her friend's head to the screen.

"We bring you an unusual breaking story of a phenomenon around the world. Ms. Cezare of Paris, creator of the famous Ladyblog, has more."

"Oh my gosh! That's you! Your first day and you got a news story!" Marinette started hitting Alya with a throw pillow.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" Alya shot back playfully, grabbing another throw pillow as a shield. "A news anchor can't have mused hair! …Now this is it…shhhh shhhh she held Marinettes shoulders.

What came onto the screen made Marinette's mouth drop. A photo of her (as Ladybug) and Chat Noir in Australia.

Alya went on to discuss various speculations about why the heroes of Paris were suddenly being seen in different parts of the world. Some theories were filled with wild conspiracy stories, some people seemed to think they were on a romantic getaway, while others felt they were doing some kind of PR tour. There was another photo from faraway of Chat Noir and Ladybug at the Chocolate hills, and another of them riding in the pickup on the Philippines coast. The segment was only a few minutes long, but Marinette felt sure she held her breath the whole time.

When Alya came back on the screen, she closed with, "no telling where they may turn up next, but you can be sure the world will be watching! Back to you Steve."

Alya leaped off the couch and started doing a victory dance. "Eeeehhhh she squealed again. "Can you believe the luck! My first day and a big Ladybug story lands right in my lap. Everything has been so quiet since the Hawkmoth/Gabriel Agreste scandal and trial. I was just in the back of the room getting my supervisor coffee, and all of a sudden everyone is looking back at me saying, 'hey aren't you the girl that broke the 'Ladybug's last Battle' story in Paris?!'"

"Alya," Marinette looked at her friend's beaming face, "that is totally amazing!" There is absolutely no one who could do this story justice like you. I'm sure there is no one Ladybug would rather cover this story than you."

Alya wrapped Marinette in a big hug. This is part of the reason it is so great that you could come with me," she smiled, "now I have someone to celebrate with!" She pulled away and looked into Marinette's face apologetically. "Mari, I didn't even hear how your day was yet! Was it okay? Did you get a chance to see the sites?"

"Oh yeah," Marinette nodded, "I saw lots of incredible sites. An experience like no other!"

"How was your shopping spree?" Alya asked "What did you get?"

"Oh well, I guess I got so busy touring around, I didn't really find anything," Marinette said awkwardly.

"Mari, you're here all week! I know I said you can borrow my stuff, but it is not like at home where you have time to make your own outfits and stuff. This is the perfect chance to splurge! Have fun with that fashion sense of yours!" Alya grabbed her hand and her purse by the door, pulling Marinette along.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Marinette asked.

"We are going shopping before everything closes, and we are both going to look totally fabulous!"

"Okay, but then I'm taking you out to dinner to celebrate," Marinette linked her arm with Alya out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Meeting up with Chat Noir early the next morning, and drawing a portal to resume their quest in the Philippines they were not sure what to expect.

They were excited to find themselves in a tropical paradise. At the edge of the Corizon Market by the waters edge, they felt a bit exposed, as it was already nearly 7am. The shore was already starting to bustle with boat contractors, tour guides, and locals preparing for the daily excursions.

"We need to get food for you two and your kwamis," Ember instructed, briefly emerging from the quill (sticking close to Ladybug), and you will need to hire a private tour boat."

"How will we know which one? There are so many!" Chat Noir asked in a hushed tone.

"A small, family run operation is best," Ember advised quickly, "a captain who is confident, but not pushy." Then Ember disappeared from view.

How are we going to go about this Chat Noir asked. It's not as if I can just walk up to a tour boat like this."

"but maybe you can," Ladybug thought out loud. "You'd draw attention, but we could use it to postpone the other tours, and get away before everyone else makes it to the islands. Meanwhile, I can get supplies in my civilian form, while everyone is admiring the great Chat Noir by the shore."

"As much as I love the admiration, you're the only one I really want attention from," Chat Noir smiled.

"And I'll give you my undivided attention, once you find us a boat!" Ladybug pushed him in the direction of the docked ships.

"I'll hold you to that!" Chat Noir called over his shoulder.

Ladybug was able to transform privately, and nonchalantly make her way to the market. Locals and tour contractors made up the majority of the jumble of people within the tight aisles and stalls. Colorful fruits and vegetables dominated the tables. Nobody paid much attention to the dark haired girl buying provisions for the day. Sure enough, everyone's attention was on the waterfront.

Chat Noir was already taking pictures with many of the tour guides and crews. They were all extremely excited to meet him in person. Each offered him great deals on a private tour, if he let them use his photo for their promotions. Finally Chat Noir graciously selected a small catamaran with a captain and his son. The young man's name was Ramil, and Chat Noir found him easy to talk to, and accomadating to their request to see more unsual aspects of the Corizon Islands. His son, Makisig, was about 10, and followed them around, helping prepare for the excursion. Their fee was paid and everything ready when Ladybug arrived carrying a bundle of food. There was another flurry of cameras as those on the shore got more shots together. Ladybug greeted everyone kindly, snapping some photos together, and then hopped aboard with Chat Noir. The locals and a number of tourists who had gathered were still snapping photos as they sailed away.

The Makisig was thrilled to have Ladybug and Chat Noir on board. They even returned his offer of a fist bump (which he had watched after their acoma battles online). Buzzing with excitement, he showed them the boat, and took his place proudly at the prow. After discussing a heading with the captain, Ladybug and Chat Noir sat on the side of the boat together. The waves sprayed them now and then as the prow rose and fell over each wave. "Did you see the footage last night?" Chat Noir asked quietly.

"Yeah…I guess it is nothing new having photos of us out there…after today there will be even more," Ladybug shrugged.

Lots of photos…Hmm…Prime Queen…" Chat Noir smiled. "You know that was the first time I found out that you had kissed me during Dark Cupid."

"Yes, you seem to bring it up a lot," Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"What I mean is, don't you think we should come up with a story together, before we have questions sprung on us or people make assumptions?"

"Maybe it is better to just let people think what they want," Ladybug answered. "It is not like we can tell them the truth anyway."

"They are sure to bombard us with questions," Chat said looking out towards the water. "We are sure to draw more attention as we show up more and more places."Then he rolled his shoulders back, and looked at Ladybug with determination, "but this trip is all about will power, and you and I Ladybug…we don't give up easily."

"That's right," Ladybug smiled back. "Plus they'd have to catch us first."

"I've gotten pretty good at evading crazy fans when I have to," Chat said offhandedly.

"Crazy fans hmmmm," Ladybug nudged him.

"Occupational hazard," he answered quickly, then changed the subject to their current surroundings.

The catamaran jetted out toward the islands. The closer they drew to the jetting cliffs, the more silent they became. It seemed impossible to put into words the beauty before them.

They had gotten ahead of the rest, and their captain was skilled in moving swiftly. Still there were some tour boats around, escorting tourists between different coves. Their captain steered the catamaran away from the others. He charted a course through different channels.

They docked on the white sand beaches in a small inlet, secluded from the rest. Ramil and Makisig set to make a lunch for them all. Ladybug contributed some of the items she had bought. It was seldom that Ladybug and Chat Noir ever got to just relax, whether in their super hero lives or as civilians. The sparkling white sand beach and the foaming waves that lapped against the shore were hypnotizing.

They had a delicious meal together of grilled fish with vegetables, and polished it off with fresh mangoes. They explained to their captain that they would hike further on their own. Despite Ramil's offers to help them further or wait for them, he was finally convinced that the superheroes had plans of their own. Ramil shook their hands, and wished them well. The captain's son, Makisig, hung back, and edged shyly toward Ladybug. He tapped her on the shoulder and she looked down to see him holding a flower out to her. "Thank you," she smiled, putting the flower behind her ear.

The boy went beet red, letting his ebony windblown hair fall over his eyes, and mumbled "you're pretty," then gave her a quick hug, before retreating to the boat.

"Even here I have competition, "Chat Noir smirked and put his hands on his hips.

Ladybug just smiled and shook her head.

Hiking to the tallest height of 700 foot Mount Tapyas, they could view a panoramic view of nearby islands surrounded by ocean. From this vantage point Ember emerged from the quill, and pointed out a small island nearby. It was separated by a protected bay.

They dove in, but they didn't even need their extra water powers. The waters were easy to navigate, and paddle across. When they looked underwater they realized that they were not the only ones enjoying swim. Sea turtles soared around them, surprisingly agile underwater for such large creatures.

Ember waited on the shore of the next island, and nodded his head toward the left when Ladybug and Chat Noir joined him. Their phoenix guide disappeared into the foliage before their eyes. They walked between a crack in the rock face that was a bit of an optical illusion. They didn't see it till they were practically through it already. Wedging themselves through the tight space, they came to a small lake at the center of the island. It was very deep. Even through the water was sol clear it was virtually transparent, they couldn't see the bottom.

In the middle of the lake was a tiny island (an island within an island), that barely rose out of the water. Still every inch of it was covered in tall spindly trees.

The catbear kwami is the third you will face," Ember told them. "When in physical contact, the catbear is capable of drawing out memories from your life, and allow you to relive them."

"You mean it can help change the past," asked Chat Noir hopefully.

"No, she is not like Fluff. She only allows you to observe so that you can remember a key event or gain a new perspective on choices you've made."

"Can we pick which ones we want to see again?" Ladybug inquired.

"As you are beginning to realize, wild kwami are unpredictable, and their energy (which could have been controlled with a miraculous) is instead free of direction," Ember said thoughtfully. "Previous weilders have told me they sometimes feel their interactions with her can be pleasantly nostalgic to terrifying, reliving horrors they had tried to repress. Perhaps she seeks out a memory, or maybe they spill out unsummoned. She is one of the more elusive kwamis in the world."

They took a step forward, but Ember put up his wing. "Each weilder must face her alone. It is a very private matter to wade around in the mind."

"Could I go first?" Ladybug asked Chat Noir. Chat stepped back (a little relieved he could put off facing some of the painful memories of his past), and ushered her forward with a gallant gesture.

Ember and Chat stayed behind, while Ladybug swam forward to the small island to confront the bearcat.

Ladybug was not sure what to expect when she came face to face with a bearcat. She thought of a huge lumbering furry bear and tried to merge this image with a house cat. Somehow in her imagination it came out looking comical. What she actually found on the island was not funny. There was a distinct emotion illicited from this place, but it was more a keen to distrust or resentment. Even in the hot atmosphere, she felt a chill go down her spine. She looked around, but could not find any kwami, cat, bear, or otherwise. After covering the whole of the tiny forest, she stood at the center scaning the shadows up in the trees. One of the shadows moved. What emerged did indeed look a bit bear-ish with thick shoulders, a rounded body, and long sharp claws. Even though it was just over four feet, it glared at her from up in a tree. The 'cat' part of its name surely came from its face. Ladybug and the bearcat stared at each other.

"I am the weilder of the Ladybug miraculous, and have come to prove my will," Ladybug implored.

The bearcat did not take it's kwami form, but instead used it's long thick tail to hang down from the tree, and descend the trunk. It eyed her wearily, and spoke, "How did you find me?"

"The kwami of wisdom, the phoenix, is our guide," Ladybug answered.

"Impossible," the bearcat scoffed, bristling, "the temple was destroyed, and the phoenix with it."

"A couple years ago my partner, the weilder of the black cat, and I were able to defeat the centimonster, and restore it," Ladybug explained.

"What is the name the humans gave to the kwami of wisdom?" She asked.

"Ember," Ladybug answered.

"It seems you may be telling the truth," the bearcat allowed, "as you have found a way to return the lost kwamis, I will consider your appeal for a trial."

Ladybug sat down and was still, allowing the bearcat to cautiously approach her. She seemed hesitant before finally sitting down beside Ladybug and wrapping her tail around her wrist.

Without warning, moments rapidly flooded into Ladybug's mind of her first battle as Ladybug, against Iron Heart. It was as if she was reliving it all over again. Her heart caught in her throat as she experienced Chat Noir coming alongside her when she was overwhelmed by self doubt. The moment he encouraged her to be confident in front of the Eiffel Tower.

Next she found herself underneath the city of Paris in the sewers. Trapped and without her transformation during the Catalyst battle against so many acomas…when their allies had all fallen. Through the wall she heard Chat's words, prompting her to trust in the two of them rallying against the world.

Then she was underwater in the Seine, pouring out her regret to Chat Noir when Master Fu had been captured because Hawk Moth had trailed her. Again Chat encouraged her. She threw her arms around him and held him close underwater like a raft in her turmoil.

Then with some cloudiness, she encountered a strange memory she could not place. Through a thick haze like dense fog she heard Chat Noir's voice. "No wonder I fell in love with you…you've already proved that with or without your powers you've got this."

Silently the bearcat unwound her tail, releasing Ladybug from the spell. The bearcat turned as if to creep back into the shadows, but Ladybug called to her, "please, that last piece…Why couldn't I see anything, like the other memories? What Chat Noir said…was it real or did you create it within my mind."

The Bearcat smiled kindly, "You mind is your own. Although it is hard to navigate, some things you have forgotten can never be completely erased."

"So that is it?" Ladybug asked uncertainly. "Did I fail because of what happened to Master Fu…or because I'm not a confident Ladybug?"

The bearcat put a paw up to her chin, and tapped it with her sharp claw. "Although you have not always succeeded, you did not fail. Will power is rarely required when a task is easy or one you are prepared for. It is revealed when one must overcome their own insecurities and keep pushing forward, no matter what. Your partner seems to have a way to bring that out in you," she tilted her head to one side. I will see him before I make my decision, she concluded.

When Ladybug swam back she was quiet.

Chat Noir ran up to her, taking her by the hand, and helping her out of the water.

"Are you okay? What happened over there?" he asked.

She looked into his concerned green eyes, and all those memories of Chat Noir came flooding back once more on their own, refreshed and vivid. She grabbed him in a fierce hug. This nearly threw him off balance. A little shocked he took a moment to register her arms around him, and then returned her embrace.

"Thank you Chat," she murmured into his ear, making every fiber in him quiver.

"For what?" he whispered.

"For reminding me I can be strong."

"you're one of the strongest people I know. You don't need me for that," he responded.

"She stepped back, holding his shoulders, looking him straight in the face. "But Chat, I do need you! I wouldn't have been able to get through all this without you. I needed someone to see that potential in me that I couldn't even see myself. Someone to believe in me when I was swallowed up in doubt.

"You had it in you all along, but I'm glad I could be there for you. I would do anything for you," he pulled her into another embrace. "That must have been quite the ride down memory lane," Chat said into the curve of her shoulder.

"Well, it is your turn, so I guess you have your own ride to look forward to," she said breaking a part.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm sure it'll be great," he replied apprehensively.

"Good luck Kitty," she said squeezing his shoulder encouragingly.

Chat Noir dove in and swam toward the looming island.

"Hello?" Chat Noir called to the silent trees of the island. Everything seemed still. Not even the leaves rustled. "I have come to complete the next trial of will power," Chat Noir announced. There was a drawn out pause before the catbear reemerged behind him.

Dark cat…your weilder is hesitant to meet me. The catbear seemed to converse with Plagg from within Chat Noir's transformation. "I wonder what he hides."

"I am not hiding anything from you." Chat Noir implored. "If I am hesitant it is only because I am afraid most of my memories are those I'd rather leave in the past."

"Your memories carry with you, and it is better to make peace with them, rather than bottle them up. Memories are wild creatures who refuse to be caged forever."

"Let's get on with it and open the door than," Chat Nor said extending his open hand towards the bearcat.

The bearcat wrapped her tail around his wrist, and Chat Noir was thrown back into the memory of his first day of school. He rounded the corner, and sprinted to the steps. He felt his heart racing, even though his feet were only moving in his mind. He had made it, when Natalie and his bodyguard drove up behind, and rushed out after him. In the midst of his argument for why he wanted to go to school, he noticed an old man fall. Abandoning his own goal, he rushed to his aide.

Chat Noir was transported to scenes where this throat tightened. His father was lecturing him again about how disappointed he was in him, and sentenced to his room indefinitely. He felt the same rush as always, when he then viewed himself transform into Chat Noir, and leap out him window.

The memories continued to flicker through his view. One that came into focus was the time he snuck away from his bodyguard to go see a movie his mother had starred in. Marinette had helped him avoid crazed fans, only to be captured by his bodyguard-turned giant gorilla. To escape he had trusted Ladybug, and jumped out of his hand off the building. Of course she had caught him in the nick of time. It was not these scenes that really effected Chat Noir. The one that made him unconsciously shiver was sitting down next to his father to be surprised by a chance to see his mothers film. "We must trust each other…" his father said patting his hand he wore his ring.

Then the memory he had truly been dreading. The final face-off. The unveiling of Hawkmoth. The moment of truth. When the heart of the weilder of destruction itself had impoded. "How could you…" Chat Noir demanded.

The bearcat snapped the connection with Chat Noir, stepping back like she had been struck.

"You are his son," the bearcat stated flatly.

"I am," Chat Noir admitted, shaken by the fresh sting of memory.

"His will was one of the strongest I had ever encountered. I had been so impressed how he imposed his thoughts over others to achieve his goals. His will was fast and unshakable," the catbear rambled.

"Wait!" Chat shuttered, "You met my father!? Gabriel Agreste? He took this miraculous test?"

The bearcat lowered her head. "The temple had disappeared long before he found the butterfly and peacock miraculous. The phoenix guide of wisdom had also vanished. He had no way to discover all the miraculous trials, but through the use of the miraculous book and years of study he was able to find some…enough to strengthen his powers…enough so he had longer to use his powers over others before he had to drop his transformation."

"And he found you," Chat Noir finished for her.

"Yes. He found me. Both he and Emilie, your mother, past the tests of will. When we first set the tests their purpose was to root out those who would corrupt the miraculous and use kwami powers for their own gain. But…we did not see the threat within him. We were blind to how far he would push his will to achieve his own power. Please forgive me Adrien for allowing him past my watch!" The catbear welled up with tears in her eyes.

"You couldn't have known," Chat Noir said sadly. "I lived under his roof and I had missed all the signs. I should have known."

"It was a terrible shock for you," the catbear put her paw on his arm.

"Yes. It was horrible…but the worst part is that I knew he was capable of manipulating people. I just told myself he had been though a lot and we would eventually grow closer."

"And yet you did not let the conflicting feelings for your father stop you from standing up to him," the catbear observed.

"He had to be stopped. I couldn't let him hurt any more people."

The catbear smiled and kissed Chat Noir's cheek. "You have restored my faith in weilders. At great personal cost you showed exceptional strength to overcome the evil I empowered. In another life it could have broken you and destroyed the world…but …your will power was greater than that of your fathers…and what's more, you denied yourself to do what was right."

She reached down and picked up a rounded quarter stone. "I am very proud to present you with my piece of the key. She handed the stone into Chat Noir's hands. "May you always use your will to right wrongs dear one," the catbear said touching her forehead to Chat's. Then she vanished.

Chat Noir sunk to the ground clutching the stone, and his body was racked with silent sobs. "Claws out," he breathed shakily. Plagg emerged worriedly, hovering close to Adrien. "I will never be free of him," Adrien shuttered.

"You've already gotten through the worst of it," Plagg encouraged him. "Hang in there kid, I've seen my fair share of disaster…what you went through would tear anyone a part, and yet here you are."

"Yeah…breaking down, falling apart, alone…" Adrien wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Not alone," Plagg argued, "I'm not leaving you till you don't have a speck of Chamenbet…and maybe a little after that too."

"Thanks Plagg," Adrien said getting to his feet, "I guess I know that, but it is nice to hear anyway."

Plagg shrugged, "I'm sure there is someone else too that is wondering where you are."

"Ladybug…" Adrien gaspt, looking across the water of the lake. "We've still got one more challenge. Plagg what do I tell her about Hawkmoth and the trials?"

"She should know," Plagg said, "If Hawkmoth discovered other locations too, some of the wild kwamis might take a bit more convincing to allow you two a pass." Then Plagg paused, and added, "…Ladybug should know a lot of things…about what has happened," he directed a nod toward Adrien.

"We've already discussed this. I've got to handle it myself. If I had handled it in the first place, I could have…" Adrien sighed.

Plagg threw up his paws, "okay, okay…now is not the time. I will leave it to you."

As a peace offering Adrien passed him a large chunk of cheese. Once Plagg had swallowed it with a content sigh, Adrien called, "Plagg, Claws out," and transformed.

By the time Chat Noir swam to Ladybug and Ember he had returned to his composed, confident persona. He briefly mentioned the bearcat being won over by their defense of the city from Hawkmoth, and presented the stone they had been awarded. He then informed Ladybug (leaving out the more personal connection) what the bearcat had said about Hawkmoth completing some of the trials, which had allowed him to enhance his power prior to his attacks in Paris.

Both Ladybug and Ember were taken aback by this, and pondered what it would mean for their own journeys to come.

"I suppose it is possible for a weilder to discover some of the trials on their own, but he would have needed to at least partially decipher the code in the miraculous book, and maybe tied together clues from the past miraculous holders in pieces of artwork or petro glyphs," Ember reasoned. "He would have had to travel to the destination on his own with no access to a portal. It would have taken years to even complete a few of them."

"Well he did wait years after finding the butterfly and peacock miraculous' before he started using them to create acomas in Paris," Chat Noir pointed out.

"It creates a very unstable miraculous to only complete a portion of the trials," Ember told them somberly. "Each one would have given him more power, but without balancing the power with the adjoining aspects of the miraculous they could become strained or damaged."

"Well, I think it is time we finish this one ourselves," Ladybug brought them back on track. "What is our next heading?" Ladybug asked Ember.

"You'll need Kalaki for this one," he answered. "We need to head north to the monumental Rice Terraces."


	17. Chapter 17

They crossed through the portal, and arrived at the center of a rickety metal bridge. Ladybug slipped off the glasses and stashed them once more in her yo yo. The bridge teetered. It must have been made of collected pieces, and strung together with metal twine and chain link sides. It swayed and creaked under their shifting weight. They did not waste time in swiftly making their way across.

Once they had made it to the other side safely, they had a chance to really take in the view…and what a view! In the highlands of the Philippines, a deep, solid green of lush tropical vegetation covered each mountain peak. The rock was barely visible under so many shades of green. At the valleys of the seems, where mountains joined, the green became so dark it was almost navy. The plants that brushed against their legs as they passed by were wider than both their hands put together. The dirt path they followed was so narrow they had to walk one behind the other. It sometimes wove in and out of a clearing that allowed them a sense of the distance they were covering, while other times the plants infringed in on them making time stand still.

They came upon a small scattered village with homes made out of sheets of weathered corrugated metal. Other than an occasional chicken darting across their path, it was quiet and still.

When they climbed over the top of a ridge, suddenly everything altered. In cared out grids that rose up the mountains like innumerable staircases, were intricate mazes of rice terraces. The multiple pools of these rice fields reflected the blue in the sky, making it look like the sky itself had splintered, leaving its pieces scattered up the valley walls. The delicate light green spindles of rice interrupted reflections in some of the pools, creating a mosaic effect. Thin trails framed each pool, allowing them passage across.

Nestled in between the terraces, dotted erratically around the valley, perched multicolored homes. They made their way walking tightrope style across.

"What do you think of my catwalk M'lady?" Chat winked back at Ladybug, trying to lighten the solom atmosphere between them all.

"You've certainly purrfected it over the years," she shot back.

At the 'purr' in her pun Chat's foot slipped into one of the pools, making him stumble in with a splash. He quickly righted himself, but not before Ladybug burst into laughter.

He turned and smiled at her, "totally worth it to hear you make a cat pun."

Their gaze was interrupted by a lizard zigzagging his way across switchbacks above them. He peered over a ledge and then jumped. To their astonishment, it did not fall, but revealed hidden 'wings' and glided easily over to them.

It turned its head to look at them and then nodded in the direction of the next group of houses.

"I have a feeling this is no ordinary lizard," Chat Noir said.

"You're catching on," Ember replied.

"Well, I guess we better follow then," Ladybug edged across one of the paths in the direction the lizard had scurried. But they did not get far…

"Superheros!" a small group of children shouted rushing up to them. The two were mobbed by the pint sized fans, which surrounded them, and dragged them toward their homes. A few older residents curiously lifted their eyes from their daily tasks to see what the fuss was about. A thin tan dog came to investigate, while more chickens clucked angrily at the disturbance.

Chat Noir and Ladybug had lost sight of the lizard, and Ember had retreated to his quill. They couldn't help but follow the children, and Chat Noir provided a few of the youngest with piggyback rides along the way. An aged man, with a creased face, and trembling hands met them, and invited them to stay at his house. They tried to gently refuse, but their tiny entourage would not relent. Finally, they accepted. The old man led them up a staircase to a sparse home, usually used for the occasional backpacker, who had made their way to the village. Seeing that the superheroes were not doing anything particularly exciting, the children became distracted by one of the dogs who ran off with their ball. Pretty soon the group was off pursuing the thief.

The old man opened a door to a room with a large table at the center, with two bedrooms rooms attached. What they noticed first though was that the table was not empty. It held plates of tantalizing food.

"Were you expecting someone?"Ladybug asked.

"We have been expecting you for some time," the elder smiled.

"but how did you…" Chat Noir started to ask.

"The teacher will be in shortly," the man replied to their questioning looks.

"Who is the 'teacher' ask Chat Noir? Is he a friend or an enemy?

"Neither," the man said simply. Then instructed, "Do not eat the food. It is not yet the appointed time." Leaving them more confused than ever, he closed the door and was gone.

"Who is this 'teacher?" Chat Noir turned to Ladybug.

"I guess we will find out soon," she shrugged.

Ember was released from the quill, but he had no answers for them. They waited, but 'soon' did not come.

Chat Noir and Ladybug finally decided to sit at the table to wait, resting after the already taxing day. They had not eaten anything since their lunch on the beach. The food was arranged thoughtfully, and each plate looked more irresistible than the next. It wouldn't have been half so difficult to resist the urge to eat if it wasn't for the delicious aroma that made them realize how hungry they were.

Chat Noir was about to dip his paw into one of the sauce covered adobo dishes, when Ladybug pulled his hand back.

"What?" Chat Noir whined. "I was just going to test it?"

"What if this IS the test?" Ladybug spoke in a hushed tone.

"Just the appetizer," an amused voice said from the window.

Their turned started to see the lizard crawling through the window, and transforming into his kwami form. "As you may have guessed, I am your next teacher. I am flying dragon," he smiled, nodding to Ember. "There will be time for food, but first we will address your reason for being here in the first place."

Chat Noir looked wistfully at the table of food, but then turned himself to face the wild kwami.

"Please, Flying Dragon," Ladybug implored, "who was the elder that brought us here?"

"We wild kwami's typically have rare dealings with humans," the flying dragon said, "but there are some monks who left the miraculous temple to become guardians of the ancient trial sites. The wild kwami are only drawn together to these places when a weilder has come of age, but the monks dedicate their lives to prepare for the coming of weilders...even though some may never encounter one within their lifetime."

"That is true dedication and sacrifice," observed Chat Noir.

"Much like the requirements of a wielder," the flying dragon hovered closer to them. "You two have already proven that when given power you can utilize it for the good of others. It is clear the power is something you utilize, not what drives you," the flying dragon regarded them. "But what are the deepest desires of the black cat and ladybug?"

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked a bit awkwardly at each other, before taking a breath in to reply, when they were interrupted.

"But you must be tired after your journey, and here we are rushing before I've even had a chance to greet my fellow kwamis," the flying dragon switched from his intense tone, to a friendlier one.

"You will have the opportunity to rest in the guestrooms of this house while you await my decision. I will need to speak with your kwamis." The flying dragon motioned to two doors of adjoining rooms. Then he bowed to them, and they bowed back.

After they were each sequestered to their own room (confused at the lizard's odd behavior or possible intent), they detransformed, and their kwami's assured them that they would return, after the dragon had a chance to talk privately with each of them. Tiki and Plagg then joined Ember and the flying dragon in the main room.

The conversation between the kwamis was one of reunited friends, but the flying dragon was still suspicious of the weilders they had brought to his domain. Both Tiki and Plagg insisted they were ready. "We'll see," the lizard smirked and initiated his test.

The flying dragon phased into Adrien's room, and Adrien sat up from the bed.

"You met Push and Pull. You learned that will power can be a matter of either pursuing or resisting the pull of your desires. But what do you want? What drives and sways your will?" The dragon questioned out loud.

"I don't want anything," Adrien said, "I just want to help people."

"There is that…but there is more. It is true you do not desire money, objects, or fame. You grew up among such things. They do not have a hold on you…but there are other desires in your heart that run much deeper," the lizard tapped Adrien in his chest with a clawed finger. "you crave freedom. Freedom to be unrestrained, free to go, to speak, to live…to be yourself. You desire friendship. To develop a strong bond and connection to others in dedicated loyalty," then the wild kwami narrowed his eyes, and hummed lowly, "Ahhhh…and the most desperate longing of your heart…you desire love."

Adrien went a bit red.

"Do not be embarrassed, the dragon soothed. These are noble desires. What truly wonderful targets to pursue!"

Then he edged close to Adrien's shoulder, whispering into his ear. "What if I could give you the power to ensure lasting love right now? You have shared your love and she has turned you down. You have given your life for her, but she does not see how much you care. You fear that knowing who you are will make her distrustful, pity, or disappointed. You want so badly to know who she is, but how can you reveal yourself without leaving your heart exposed."  
Adrien's eyes widened, but he said nothing.

"…what if…what if you could find out who she is, without revealing yourself? What if you could find out who had stolen her heart away from you? I could make you take his form, you could take his spot in her heart, and she would be yours?"

Adrien stared at the dragon, and leaned back against the wall.

"Ahhh you doubt me," the dragon flew to the adjacent wall with the door that led to the dining room. He tapped his wing on the wall and it became transparent. "I can reveal many things," the lizard kwami hissed flickering his tongue. "You will be able to see through the wall, but it will not be transparent on her side. She will notice nothing. Your Ladybug is in her civilian form right now. You could just get a quick glimpse of who she is, and she would never know! But for you…this information would change everything! You would both be happy. You'd both be together. You'd both have love!

"You see straight through me, just like this wall of yours. You know I want this so much….but what you are offering is not the path to love. Ladybug trust me, and I will never betray that, even if it means not being with her," Adrien said determinedly.

"If you _truly_ loved her wouldn't you do anything to have her?" the flying dragon asked.

"You already know I love her. Because of that, there are things I would never do," Adrien said boldly. "There have been years I've longed to reveal ourselves, but she said we shouldn't. Then after defeating Hawkmoth it was she who thought we could share our identities. If she does love me, it will be because she chooses to, not because I tricked her into thinking I was someone else."

"But it could take a long time…if ever," the dragon urged. "Already you have waited so long."

Adrien's mind flashed back to Ladybug ducking into a hotel storage closet after defeating Lady Wifi the first time. He put his hand on the door handle. The temptation to open that door was so strong. He closed the door, and released the handle.

"I am waiting for her," Adrien turned away from their adjoining wall and closed his eyes.

The flying dragon kwami smiled, and phased into Ladybugs room next.

"Marinette you've had quite the journey. Can I get you anything? Anything at all?" the dragon inquired with an air of mock hospitality.

"No, thank you, I think I have everything I need," she said pleasantly.

"You do, don't you," the dragon said analyzing her. "Great home, caring family, close friends, skills of a talented designer, a bright future ahead…not to mention you are an adored hero….savior of Paris…but is it enough for some people…or one particular person?"

"People like me for who I am. I did not try to be someone I wasn't," Marinette replied determined.

"No…it is important to be yourself….most certainly," the dragon nodded, and then he smiled sweetly in her face, "but don't you think one should always improve oneself. "Become a better version of yourself," he crafted his words carefully.

"What do you mean?" she asked a bit suspiciously, but also curious.

"Well, someone like Adrien Agresteis certainly a wonderful example. For all his popularity, I'm sure even he has his flaws," he baited her.

"Adrien is the most kind hearted, brave, confident, smart, and handsome person the world!" she defended.

"I wonder what it is about the girl he is in love with that makes such an impression on him. She must be pretty amazing to catch the attention of such an incredible person," the dragon lured.

"I'm sure she is," Marinette said shortly, thinking back to her awkward conversation years ago with Adrien after his 'prank' at the wax museum. What had stung the most was the look on his face, as he thought of that girl.

"But shouldn't you be the one to make Adrien happy? After all you have been with him through everything. His most devoted _friend._" He dropped the word friend like it was honey…sickenly sweet.

Marinette cringed at that word that she had allowed to sting her over and over again. Surely she should be immune by now…but no it still hurt.

"How?" she asked her eyes wide.

"I have the power to reveal many things. I could make you a super model, wealthy, powerful, elegant, and graceful! No more clumsy, stuttering Marinette."

"Really! You could do that?" her voice lifted.

" For the weilder of the Ladybug?~ Of course. You deserve to be with the one you love."

"What is the catch?" Marinette raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to hand over a miraculous or give up being guardian. I'm not going to use the wish at the cost to another if that is what you're getting at."

"No, no…my, you are dramatic. Remember I'm a kwami…aren't we on the same side?" he grinned showing his teeth.

"I'm not sure yet…" she stood, "You still have not answered my question. How can I get Adrien to see me as more? How can I get him fall in love with me?"

"All you have to do is have a peak into the room next to you. Chat Noir is not transformed. Say his civilian name to me, and I will grant you everything you desire….Adrien will love you forever."

"I would never betray Chat Noir!" Marinette hissed.

"He wouldn't even see you…one way mirror effect and all…the whole world won't know who he is, just you and I…plus he has wanted you to know for years…why not take him up on his offer?"

"Last we talked about that, he told me he wasn't ready now. He always respected my choice to keep our identities a secret, how could I possibly do that?!"

"Would you be interested to know I made the same offer to him…that he could find out who you are?"  
"He would never," Marinette crossed her arms.  
"He might," the dragon curled his lips, "maybe he would given the proper incentive."

"You have taunted me long enough," Marinette swung her arm to the side abruptly, "I have given you my answer. Even if you continue to dangle a relationship with Adrien in front of me till the end of time, I will never betray Chat."

"Hmmmm, the dragon," said turning to the window, then looking over his shoulder. "Perhaps I was wrong after all…" Then he spread the gliding flaps under his forearms, "…Maybe it is the cat you desire."

She lunged at him, but with a gleeful laugh he dropped out of the window of the house on stilts, and glided down the valley, and out of sight.

Tiki, Spots on," Marinette called, and then when transformed she called out to Chat Noir, running out of her room.

Chat called "Plagg, claws out," and ducked out of his room, nearly crashing into Ladybug.

"He is gone!" Ladybug pointed out the open window.

"How do we get the last piece of the orb?" Chat Noir asked.

"Echem," Ember coughed from the table of food.

Chat Noir and Ladybug ran over to the table. On a platter at the center was the last piece of Agite, and a note that said "Enjoy your just desserts,"

"So we are allowed to eat now?" Chat asked cautiously.

"Yes," confirmed Ember, "Your restraint and patience has been rewarded. Once you have eated I will present you to the council."

Ladybug and Chat Noir smiled at each other, and sat down to dig into the delicious food before them. There was banquet of Chicken adobo, champorado, banana cue, and surman.

Marinette eagerly unwrapped the banana leave containing the coconut milk infused rice cake. She took a bite and her mouth watered for more. After polishing off her first and reaching for another, her eyes glanced over to Chat Noir who was licking the caramel of his 'paws' from the sticky banana cue.

"So the flying dragon gave you the chance to see who I was," Ladybug stated, taking another bite of the Suman rice cake.

Chat gulped, "how did you know?"

"He offered me the same thing," she said.

"I didn't look though, I swear, I didn't," Chat Noir promised.

"I know Kitty," she smiled, "me neither."

They chewed quietly.

"But, I was curious,"" she said, looking at him sideways to catch his reaction.

"You were? I mean you are?" he asked a bit relieved.

"Of course. It has been quite the build up all these years," she assured him.

"I want to know all of you too," he sighed, "…I mean like who you are, when you're not Ladybug," he added quickly.

"You said before you thought we should wait. Do you still feel that way?"

"A lot has changed," he murmured.

"Like how you feel about me," she asked in a small voice.

"No, no, not at all! If anything I just feel deeper for you. I mean there has been lots going on in my civilian life that effected me as Chat Noir. I guess I'd like to sort stuff out myself before."

"Well, if there is anything I can help you with, know I'm here for you…and Chat, I don't really think it matters much under the masks. You will always be my Kitty."

"And you will always be my Bugaboo," he smiled booping her on the tip of her nose.

After finishing their amazing meal, Chat Noir savored one last mouthful of champorado. It sure had been worth the wait! They were ready for their meeting with the wild council.

They trailed across the slim path across the terraces. A ancient irrigation system fed from the rainforest, and channeled water down alongside them, but there were few other sounds.

Ember flew low ahead of them and would pearch on stacks of rocks to wait for them. Even with the power of their suits, they still could feel the high elevation impact them as they climbed to the top.

"It is said that if the steps of these aged rice terraces were all put end to end, it would encircle half of the globe,"Ember commented.

"It feels like it!" Chat Noir puffed, lending Ladybug a hand over a patch of slippery rocks.

They scambled to the grassy view from the top, with a flat stone, overgrown with ferns. When they turned around to see how far they had come they once again were hit by the other-worldly power of the place. To think human hands over centuries and centuries had shaped the land, transforming it in such a way was incredible.

The white clouds from earlier in the day had darkened, making the green in the rice patties an even more vivid contrast. A mist of rain sifted down across the valley, making the rocks look polished, and creating streaks of clouds layered over the mountain tops.

Ladybug set the now completed stone orb on the flat rock. It must have been set on a slight slant, because it rolled inward to the center, and clicked into place in a groove when it reached the middle.

It was then in the midst of the gentle shower that the wild kwamis arrived; Water buffalo, Tarsier, bearcat, flying dragon, and one more. The fifth was one they did not recognize. It looked like some kind of slim, furry brown dog with wings…some kind of small bat.

"Congratulations weilders," the bat spread his leathery wings. "I am Mindoro Pallid Flying Fox. I have heard the testimony from each of your teachers and they feel you have proven that you possess the will to weild the powers of creation and destruction."

The bearcat nodded, "An excellent pairing."

"A weilder with a strong will can assert decisions even when encountering strong opposition and will not give in easily," The Flying Fox grasped the orb containing veins of multicolored minerals that became illuminated at his touch, "You are ready." He passed it to both of them.

The both reach out their hands to receive it. They held it has the energy surged through them. They had to resist pulling away as the magnitude of the power was over whelming. When the stone disappeared, the skies cleared, leaving only glistening water droplets in the sun. The kwamis were gone.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had accomplished another miraculous trial, but their next challenge would test them even further. Ember told them they were headed for the United States. They would return to America…but they were to encounter places and challenges very different from what they expected.

**Thank you so much reader for taking the time to read my fan fic! It is so helpful to get reviews to help guide the story, and give me their next destination.**

**A huge shout out to Mirami03, who suggested USA (their next destination) and Mexico! (I actually have already finished the Mexico chapters, but some really key moments evolved between Ladybug and Chat...so I decided to add this location later on in this story...make sure to 'follow' the story so you don't miss it!).**

**Also, I am excited to have Ladybug and Chat Noir visit Canada in future chapters. Thank you to NintendoNate1 for suggesting it!**

**There are still many places in the world yet to discover for our heroes! If there is a country/city you have lived/visited you think would be great to explore please PM me or write it in the reviews. I'd love to hear what you think:) **


	18. Chapter 18

Marinette had learned from the previous day to hide her true 'excursions' from Alya a bit better. She raced along London's roof tops as Ladybug, and ducked down to find a discrete spot to drop her transformation. Around some touristy sites she was able to snap a few selfies. She posed with a statue. She bought some cheesy souvenir hats, and posed for more pics. She made sure to stop by a bakery and buy a large supply of cookies to keep Tiki energized for at least the next couple days. As an added bonus the bakery also advertised their specialty coffees, so Marinette added a couple large cups to her order. Then she picked up some takeout for her and Alya for dinner.

By the time she returned to their apartment, Alya had already beaten her back. Marinette found her friend leaning over her laptop, typing away furiously.

"Honey, I'm home!" Marinette san, "….and I brought dinner!" She called, holding aloft the bag of food triumphantly.

"Oh my gosh! You are the best!" Alya broke herself away from the screen with the promise of food.

"And coffee," Marinette added.

"Now you really are the best!" Alya reacted to the call of coffee, and charged Marinette, relieving her of the steaming dark liquid.

Taking a deep gulp, and sighing in satisfaction, Alya mumbled, "I love you."

"Well thanks Alya, you're great yourself," Marinette smiled amused.

"I was talking to the coffee," Alya smirked at her, raising the paper cup to her lips again.

"Since when did you start this love affair with coffee?" Marninette raised an eyebrow.

"Since I've been working nonstop on this global Ladybug story," she replied going back to the table, and turning her screen so Marinette could see. "I've been trying to find the pattern to the sightings that have been popping up, but it is hard to validate some of the sources. My supervisor has me tracking down leads all tomorrow." Then she looked sympathetically at Marinette. "I know I said I would try to tour around with you more, but the next couple days I'm going to be swamped. I probably won't even get a chance to get away from my computer till the weekend."

"Don't worry Alya!" Marinete reassured her, "actually that might work out! There was this tour thing out of London I was wanting to do, but I might be gone for a couple nights. That would give you time to focus on your story, and I wouldn't distract you."

"You don't…" Alya protested.

"Come on Alya, really, then you don't have to worry about me just sitting up waiting for you to get off work," Marinette insisted. "This is the break of a lifetime! You need to go for it!"

"I do love you ya know," Alya smiled.

"Coffee again?" Marinette put her hand on her hip.

"No!" Alya giggled, throwing a packet of sugar in her direction. Then she looked seriously at Marinette. "You are sure you want to? I feel like I've ruined our whole spring break in London together."

"Not at all! We'll both have an amazing time, and then we can tour around together once I get back! Best of both worlds, and we both have the freedom to have some fun!"

"Some fun hmmmm," Alya leaned towards Marinette suspiciously. "And is there a particular someone you will be meeting up for all this 'fun'?"

"Wha…what do you mean…huh huh someone?" Marinette stumbled.

"I can't believe I've been so blind!" Alya shook her head and smiled gleefully at Marinette, "of course you want to head off for some time 'alone,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Marinette mumbled, busying herself with unpacking the boxes of food onto the table.

"You have been distracted, getting home late, totally wiped out, and you are eager to take a 'tour' away overnight," Alya winked at her. "You really think after all these years your best friend wouldn't notice."

"Notice what!?" Marinette said flustered, "What 'someone' do you think I'm meeting?"

"hmmmm, let me jog your memory…tall, handsome, mysterious, golden hair, and dreamy green eyes?"

Internally Marinette was screaming. How could Alya have found out she, Ladybug, was meeting up with Chat Noir all week. Of course she would find out! She was in the middle of her investigation, and she had let something slip. All this went on in Marinette's head. But on the outside she only stared at Alya wide-eyes, and emotionless.

"I'm not upset!" Alya smiled. "I just can't believe you've been touring around with Adrien all week, and didn't tell me!"

"Adrien?!" Marinette asked in confused relief. "I haven't been with Adrien."

"Come on girl, you don't have to keep that up. I just got off a video call with Nino. He was complaining how bored he'd been with everyone gone…especially since Adrien had just phoned to tell him he couldn't get together because he was on some trip with this 'amazing girl,' he was head over heels over."

Marinette's face dropped.

"You haven't been with Adrien," Alya said realizing the devastating impact her false assumption had on her best friend. "Oh Marinette, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I really though…it just seemed like he was finally clueing into how much you…oh Marinette, I just feel horrible, having you find out that way!"

"It's okay," Marinette said quietly, trying to give her friend a smile. "I really do just want him to be happy."

"But I want you to be happy too," Alya gave Marinette a heartfelt hug. "That oblivious boy doesn't know that he is missing out on being with the most incredible girl in the world." Then Alya pulled away, so she could look her friend in the eye. "There is no one like you Marinette!" She said sincerely, "You're going to find someone amazing who will see that!"

"Thanks Alya," Marineete said sitting down at the table.

"So before I made a total idiot of myself, you said you were interested in a tour." Alya transitioned, trying to get off the topic of Adrien. She sat down with Marinette, and handed her a box of noodles. "What is the tour to see?"

Marinette took a bite, and thought for a moment before answering, "Oh you know…scenery, history…wildlife."


	19. Chapter 19

Chat Noir and Ladybug had experienced quite the eventful time in New York, not so long ago. They had been joined by other heroes, and had experienced the fast paced draw of the American city. Marinette had been fascinated by the fashion world, and couldn't help being excited to see the Statue of Liberty, which had originally been a gift from France.

Adrien, had been to New York multiple times, with his father's company for modeling and fashion shows. Although most of his time had been scheduled with back to back obligations. As Chat Noir he had the chance to experience more of the city in one trip than he had on dozens as Adrien.

Both of them hoped that maybe the American Miraculous Trials would return them to New York…and when they pictured the United States, they pictured the tall skyscrapers, yellow taxies, bustling subways, time square, and Central Park.

When they stepped through Kalaki's portal, they were sure they had ended up in the wrong place. This was certainly not New York.

They were left standing in a narrow slot canyon with curvaceous corners and angles, which intertwined like a complex dance. It went up to splintered openings that filtered in dusty sunlight. Thin lines ran parallel through the settlement within the grain of the rock. The lines created an optical illusion before them, making it feel as if the walls had been frozen in the midst of moment.

"You must find and follow the Colorado River to reach the base of the Grand Canyon of Arizona," Ember instructed. Once you find the River I will join you again, but for now I must remain within my miraculous. Good luck," Ember instructed dissolving into the quill with a spark.

Through an opening they spotted a tan coyote, with inquisitive eyes watching them. It had clearly seen, and was interested in the disappearance of the fiery Phoenix.

"We've come…" Ladybug started to say, but at the sound of her voice, the coyote turned tail, and trotted off.

"Real coyote or kwami?" Ladybug asked Chat Noir.

"Either way, follow him," Chat Noir answered, "he is bound to know the way out of here."

They pursued the coyote, but the dessert landscape did not allow for any footprints. As soon as they were imprinted in the sand, the wind whisked them away. Like waves in the sand, the sand crested into rows of soft ridges. It was interrupted only by rocks or dry clumps of grass. They came to a circular opening, that led out among a natural rocky fortress. Echoing within the walls was the sound of someone playing an acoustic guitar. The sound interlaced together, and wound itself through the halls. It reminded Ladybug of Spanish guitar she had heard Luca showing her a few times during Kitty Section practices. It was somehow strangely fitting for the surroundings.

They rounded the corner, and found the source of the music. A Navajo guide, with raven hair and a neatly trimmed mustache leaned up against his truck with a tarp pulled over top of it. He casually strummed his guitar, playing out his strong, but almost lamenting song. He looked up startled to see them, and paused midway through a note. "Ahh, you're not supposed to be in canyon X without a guide," he said. "How'd you get in anyway? I've been waiting for the next tours all morning!"

"Sorry, we didn't know! This is going to sound strange, but we kiddna came using magic," Ladybug apologized, trying to find a believable way to explain. "Actually, we could use your guidance, if you can!" she added.

"Magic hmm?" he asked looking them up and down. Then his eyes widened. "You are the Ladybug and the Cat's children!"

"Well, not really children," mumbled Chat Noir.

"I can't believe this!" the man threw his guitar over his shoulder, adjusting the strap. "We don't normally show tourists this part of the canyon, but I think you need to see this!" He took off, and they could think of nothing but to follow him through the twists and turns ahead. He shimmied under a rocky cravas, careful not to scratch his guitar, under the low-hanging rock. "I first saw this as a child with my shicheii," he told them. Upon seeing their faces still confused, he clarified, "my grandfather. He always used to tell me stories of the 'first ones 'and our tribe's legends…well at least I always thought they were just stories."

He pointed to the stone face above them. In the thin sliver of light petro glyphs became visible in the sunlight. Chat Noir and Ladybug looked back at each other. They absolutely recognized the creatures depicted. It was Tiki and Plagg. Beneath them were two humanistic figures…perhaps the first weilders?! There were other markings they could not interpret, but there was a larger scene involving a Eagle with its wings spread wide over two wavy lines (maybe some form of water), and underneath was a dog-like creature…or maybe…a coyote!

The face of just such a 'coyote' peaked in at them, staring them down from under the space between the rock and ground, they had just slipped through. It had them trapped.

"To Neinilii, we don't want trouble Altse hashke!" the Navajo man spoke boldly to the coyote, almost scolding it.

If at all possible the coyote seemed to roll his eyes at the man, and shake his fury head. His yellow eyes flickered between Ladybug's and Chat Noir's. Then it slunk back, and trotted southwest.

Chat Noir and Ladybug scrambled out in pursuit of the coyote once more. It was clear he meant for them to follow him. The Navajo man grabbed Chat Noir's arm, and warned, "You're not following him are you!"

Chat Noir and Ladybug looked from each other to the guide, "Well it might be him we are meant to find," Ladybug explained.

The man vehemently shook his head. "The trickster, Altse hashke, can't be trusted! The coyote has always been an omen that misfortune rests in your future. You should turn back now, before it is too late!"

"Where we come from people often say that about black cats too," Chat Noir said confidently. "Double trouble cancels it out! We've got Ladyluck here to turn fate in our favor," he smiled back at Ladybug.

"But do you think he is what we think he is? " Ladybug tried to ask, without giving too much away.

"You saw that cave drawing. If we follow him, Ember will confirm if he is one of the ones we were sent to find."

They got out of the cave, and looked out across the edges of the Painted Desert. In the atmospheric heat haze, that slightly blurred his form, the coyote continued to trail further and further at a surprising pace. We'll have to make up some ground to catch him now." Ladybug noted.

"I believe that everything happens for a reason," the guide regarded them. "Perhaps your mission is ill-fated, blindly trailing the Shiriki coyote…but maybe it was fate that I should meet you." He pulled up the side of the tarp on his truck, and wheeled out a dirt bike. "Even if I can't come along with you, maybe I can help you out," he pushed two helmets into Chat Noir's hands. Take my bike. If you can't make it back here by nightfall, park it at the dessert entrance of the Grand Canyon parking lot. I'm going to be headed that way later this afternoon anyway."

"But we're total strangers," Ladybug said perplexed by his generosity, "you don't even think we should be doing this, and yet you loan us your own bike?"

"You are not strangers, at least not entirely. A piece of you was once part of this land. My grandfather once said that the Ladybug and Black Cat spirit had different names, but my family called the spirits 'Dakota'; friend."

Everyone calls me Teau, but I was named after my grandfather, whose name was Askuwheteau; The name of a watcher or gatekeeper. Even though it is a small thing, I think it would have pleased him."

"It is no small gesture Teau, thank you for your help!" Chat shook his hand, and put on one of the helmets, passing the other to Ladybug.

"I hope you find what you are looking for," he said. Then he tossed them the keys, which Ladybug intercepted. He took his guitar from over his shoulder once more, walking back to the waved canyons. From behind them they heard the faint diminishing notes of his guitar. The few words they could hear were a ballad of 'Dakota' bending the waters through the land."

Ladybug put on her helmet, and jumped to the front of the bike. "I'll drive Kitty!" She said.

"You've driven a dirt bike before?" Chat Noir questioned.

"Please!" She responded turning the key and revving the engine, "practically as soon as I could walk my grandma was having me drive her motor bike with her."

Well you get my engine going," Chat Noir quipped.

"Aahh, Chat, even with your visor down I can still tell you've smirking. Get on already before I leave you in a cloud of desert dust!"

Chat Noir tucked his tail into the loop of his belt and sat up behind her, holding onto her waist.

"Don't you go getting ideas either," Ladybug warned.

"Whatever do you mean Bugaboo," he fanned shock.

"Without engaging him further, she throttled forward, and they sped ahead in the direction they had last seen the coyote headed.

Like a mirage the coyote always seemed one step ahead of them, but they never quite lost him. Just outside Page at Horseshoe canyon. The canyon had sheer cliffs that dove down in a 'U' shape (just like the name….a horseshoe), down to the gushing Colorado River.

"Well, horseshoes are supposed to be lucky right?" Chat Noir looked to Ladybug for confirmation.

"Let's hope this one is," she replied.

"Over there," called Chat Noir pointing downstream at the end of the canyon. "There he is! How did that blasted coyote get down there?!"

"Ember Light," Ladybug spoke, and Ember joined them in a flourish of flame. "What should we do now? Each time we nearly catch up to the coyote, he is somehow able to be even further ahead of us!"

"Keep following the river, and park the bike downstream. Then we can backtrack to find him," Ember advised, perching on Chat Noir's shoulder, as they jumped back on the dirt bike, and sped forward.

It took a couple of hours in the dry desert heat of the morning to reach the edge of the Grand Canyon park. They parked the dirt bike as promised for Teau, and leaned over the ridge to try to find a way down.

"No way!" Ladybug sucked in her breath abruptly. "Look over there by the river! You're not going to believe who is waiting for us!"

Sure enough far far below, so small in the distance by the river of the expansive Grand Canyon wonder was the coyote. "How did you 'spot' him Bugaboo?!" Chat Noir squinted in the direction she had pointed. "He blends in with the rock, and it must be miles and miles down there!" Even at such a distance they could tell the coyote was staring right at them…it was almost as if he wanted to be found.

"Well at least we won't have to back track too far," Ladybug said evaluating the drop, "but how do we get down there?"

"A ways down I see a possible trail," Chat pointed a bit to the left. "It is a bit of a stretch, but if you can repel us toward it, I should be able to use my baton to get us the rest of the way down."

"Sounds like an inventive idea!" Ladybug agreed, and found a solid rock to latch her yoyo to, and Chat Noir came along side her, grabbing onto her waist, and the yoyo string himself. Working as one, they stretched out their legs, leaning backwards over the towering sheer cliff face. Pushing off, they were able to kick off from the side of the rock, and descend fairly quickly. Just as they were left hanging at the end of Ladybug's yoyo string, Ladybug grabbed tightly onto Chat Noir, and he helicoptered them down to the path. It was by no means the most graceful of landings, but they made it without smashing themselves into the rough terrain. At least they were on a path now.

They followed the trail down switchbacks, and steep ledges. Ember guided them around some of the twists and turns, and cautioned them about the loose rock in certain areas. They could hear the roar of the river getting louder and louder as they drew steadily closer. It took hours, and they were both exhausted and overheated by the time they reached the base. They thankfully splashed their faces in the spray of the rushing water, not realizing their quarry had come up behind them.

"You sought me, yet I find you!" The coyote finally spoke watching them with calculating eyes.

They turned around hastily, and stood up before him. "We have come to complete the miraculous trial," Ladybug said intrepidly, straightening her shoulders.

"But of course," the coyote nodded, "you are on the path of the Creativity Miraculous trials, and my test happens to be innovation."

"You mean ours," a voice from above clarified in a commanding voice. A female bald eagle circled them, before landing beside the coyote, with a bit of a glare.

"You finally made it," the coyote smiled at its partner.

"After these past millennia, you think I don't know you," the eagle berated him. "Seriously, trying to throw me off, so you could evaluate them yourself?!"

"You're so suspicious. I was just making sure they didn't get lost. You're here aren't you?!" The coyote said casually, scratch his sandy fur with his hind leg.

"Greetings once again Phoenix," the eagle greeted the kwami of wisdom formally. "It has been too long." Then the eagle finally ignored the coyote to focus on the weilders. "So coyote has told you of your trial then?"

"Well, only that it involves an element of creativity…innovation," Chat Noir responded.

"I'm sure over the years you have already come to realize that not only the weilder of creation (the eagle nodded toward Ladybug) needs to be creative in the heat of battle or in making quick decisions. Sometimes things do not go according to plan, or your original strategies fail…you have to be innovative to think of new solutions," the eagle said solemnly with her head turned upward, and her eyes closed. "Once you complete your task you must meet at the top crest of the canyon to await our final decision. Ember will wait for you there." Ember nodded to his two charges, and ascended up into the cliffs.

"We've had to think on the fly for years!" Chat Noir said confidently, "We have a seamless strategy that never fails. I protect Ladybug with my cataclysm, so she can sort everything out with her luckycharm! No matter what, we've got this!"

"I do so enjoy the confidence of youth!" the coyote mused, turning to the bald eagle with a nod. "It makes it all that much more entertaining when they find themselves out of their depth."

In a split second the great bird snatched Ladybug's yo yo and the coyote grabbed Chat's baton. Simultaneously, they cast them into the quick flowing Colorado River, sending them floating swiftly downstream.

Ladybug let out a short shriek in protest, and Chat Noir's mouth popped open in surprise.

"I can't use my Lucky Charm without my yo yo…and we can't transform without them either."

"Alright, we've got to get them back! We will head down that way, and they are bound to get washed up on shore or get caught up further down the rapids," Chat Noir said decidedly leaning over a rock above the foaming water, and trying to see further downstream.

"Let's make this more interesting," the coyote said, and without any other warning gave Chat Noir a swift kick with his hind legs, making him fall forward with a shout. He landed in the river, which swept his feet out from under him, and sent him sputtering along with the current.

"Chat!" Yelled Ladybug rushing to the rock he had just been standing on. Then with fury in her eyes she demanded of the coyote kwami, "Why would you?!"

"We have got to get this trial moving. You both are too used to your typical strategy. Your boxed in rolls. This will shake you up a bit," he replied cheerfully.

Ladybug balled up her hand into a fist, muttering curses toward the reckless kwamis, and spun on her heel to chase down her partner.

Chat Noir gasped for air as he broke through the spray of ragged water. He tried to swim for the edge, but the current fought him, and plunged him back down. All he could do was keep kicking to capture a brief chance at air. He was swept further downstream, being thrashed against the unforgiving rock.

Ladybug ran alongside the Colorado river, swiftly picking her way across the uneven rocks. If only she still held her yo yo or Chat Noir, his baton, she could have saved him in seconds. Now suddenly she had to figure out a different way to get him out. Even with his suit absorbing the majority of the impact, he was still not immune to the danger of the river's turbulent rage. There had certainly been others that the river had taken, who had not escaped its grasp.

Ladybug spotted a group of rocks that created enough of a peninsula that she thought she might be able to reach Chat Noir. She made it there just in time to meet him. She shot out her hand towards him, stretching out as far as she could. He reached out to her, but although his fingertips brushed hers, he slipped though her fingers and was yanked back into the rapids.

Ladybug looked around frantically for something she could use. She grabbed a long dry branch that she was able to pry loose. She ran ahead of him, and stretched it out towards him. When he grabbed hold of it, she tried to pull him in towards the shore. But the buildup of pressure snapped the wood, and Chat Noir was torn away from her.

Chat Noir, through his battle with the river, had a moment of hopelessness. He had always trusted his lady to save him, but what if this time she wasn't able to get him out of this. No, he pushed the despair away from his mind. She would never give up on him, and he wouldn't either.

Chat Noir got an idea. He was able to wrap his belt around his arm. Then he detached it from around his waist. This created a makeshift whip of sorts. He lodged it at some over reaching trees. His first attempts missed, and the rapids fought him, tossing him to the side, and thrashing him against the rocks. Finally he channeled his depleting energy, and the belt latched, and caught against a tree.

Ladybug did not waste the opportunity and launched herself at the belt. She grabbed it as it started to detach. Chat Noir's body barricaded the weight of the water, and the longer he resisted against its desire to move forward, the stronger the pressure grew. It was trying to remove him as an obstacle. The belt and Ladybug sprang forward toward the spray of the water. She hooked her leg around the tree trunk. The rest of her was thrust forward. She wrapped the other end of Chat Noir's belt around her own arm. Her wrists strained. Chat Noir became an anchor, pulling her toward the upheaval of water, dragging her down with him.

"Lady.." he gasped, "I'm gonna pull you in too," His head submerged, and he was pinned to the side of a rock. His sudden decent pulled Ladybug further toward the water. Her face was getting soaked by the vicious spray, colliding with the jagged rocks. She hooked her ankles into the groove of the branch and trunk. She was now stretched out parallel to the river attached to Chat Noir by his belt.

Chat Noir kicked his feet against the rock to come get a breathe to the surface. You need to let go or we are both going to get carried away!" He sputtered desperately.

"I won't let you go!" She yelled over the roar of the turmoil. "I won't ever let you go!"

Their eyes locked through the spray of water. Ladybug's gaze flickered back toward the branch she had wedged her ankle onto. She realized he had to make a choice soon, or Chat Noir would be smashed against the rock and dragged under, and her with him. She quickly used her momentum and rolled herself over the thick branch which hung over the rapid. Her weight dropping over the other side of the branch, acted like a pulley, to raise Chat Noir further out of the reach of the water. He was now hanging out of it on one side. His belt was looped over the branch, still attached to both him and Ladybug's arm. She however, was now submerged, and at the mercy of the river which callously tried to pull her further downstream.

Swinging himself to the underside of the branch, Chat Noir grabbed hold of it and pulled himself down to the trunk. The further he managed to inch himself forward, the higher Ladybug was raised. He was finally again get her close enough, she could cling to the tree. He rushed to her, and grabbed her firmly under her arms, drawing her up into his arms.

They slid down the trunk to safety o the dry rocky shoreline. It was only then Chat Noir allowed himself to collapse with Ladybug on his lap. He held her tightly, as they both shuttered with the subsiding adrenaline, exhaustion, and cold.

"You could have been drowned, pulling a stunt like that!" She scolded softly.

"It was either that or see you go under again she mumbled with chattering teeth. "I sure couldn't let that happen," she said sincerely.

He huddled his body around her, trying to warm her up. He said with his chin on top of her head. Thank you for never giving up on me.."

She gripped his arm, closer to her, trying to get him warmed up as well.

Luckily, the extreme cold of the river was as stark contrast to the dry and heat of the canyon floor. Even thought it was only spring the heat from the sun, baking the rock helped them to start to dry off a bit.

Even when their bodies returned to more normal temperature, and the joints from their knuckles didn't ache from the cold. They still stayed there on the canyon floor, holding each other. "Maybe we shouldn't be here," Chat Noir whispered, "Maybe we should go."

"Oh sorry, I was just..LB said flustered and springing up from his lap…."Yes, we better keep going to finish up the trail ."

That is not what I mean," Chat Noir said, taking her hand, and drawing her back down. "I mean…maybe we should go home, and forget about the trials."

Forget about them, but we have just started, we have to…."Ladybug fumbled.

"I have our miraculous. Our super powers and we have each other," Chat Noir tried to explain. They have been so far, maybe we don't need to enhance them…not if it means risking everything….not if it means nearly loosing you."

Ladybug put her hands tenderly on Chat Noir's cheek. "Oh Kitty, we risk everything each day. It doesn't mean we should give up."

"I don't want to give up. It is just maybe we have already given enough."

"She moved her hand to his.

You've always been the one to give me the difference to on when I find myself falling into my own self doubt. Now let me do the same thing for you." Chat Noir we are unstoppable. If these tests were meant to the quality of the wielder, I know without a doubt you will overcome any challenge because there is no one more worthy to wild a miraculous than you.

Except _purrhaps_ the present company," Chat Noir beamed, rasping her hand and laying a kiss on her knuckles.

She did not pull away, but smiled at him. "So this means you still want to keep going?" She asked.

"Lead the way Mi'lady," Chat Noir said with renewed determination. "We've got wild kwami to find…if only to get them back for throwing me into the river."

Ladybug and Chat Noir kept following the river downstream till they eventually found their baton and you which had washed ashore, caught up on the rocks.

They now had the arduous task of climbing up the steep and uneven Grand Canyon trail to the ridge. Taking one step at a time they muscled their way upward, stopping only now and then to catch their breath. Leaving the river bank, they left the only source of water. Chat Noir joked that he had already swallowed enough of the river to last him a lifetime, but Ladybug knew that they had to pace themselves to avoid the threat of dehydration.

Up ahead Chat Noir's enhanced hearing picked up a soft jingle, and shuffling sound. When they rounded the next corner on a switchback, they encountered a mule train with guides and a few tourists. The woman on the head black mule, stopped and dismounted when she saw them. When they had explained about their near miss with the river, the tourists gaped, while their guide nodded seriously. "It is important to take caution around the river, as well as other parts of the canyon," she said. "Every year there are a few who lose their lives. It is a stunning, but hostile landscape out here."

She looked them over, and dug into one of her packs. After rooting around, she handed them a couple of water canteens and a handful of protein bars. "Here," she said, "This should be enough to at least get you to the rim." They shook hands and thanked her for the help. She gave them a few more pieces of advice about the challenging trail their faced on their way, up and then the mules were on their way again to the base camp before their lost their light.

Even though they were both conditioned from years of strengthening themselves physically, and empowered by the magic of the miraculous pulsing through them, the demands of the trail were no joke. They were certainly thankful for the water. After a few hours of ascending they poured out the last drop onto their parched tongues.

They were even more thankful when they reached the top. They scrambled the last meters in leaps and bounds. Ladybug flopped herself to the dusty ground. Climbing up beside her, Chat Noir laid his head on her stomach, looking up at the clear wide open sky.

"We made it Kitty," she sighed, absentmindedly scratching his shaggy blonde hair, just behind his cat ears.

Chat Noir closed his eyes and his whole self melted under her touch. He moaned in protest, when he felt her stop, and start to rise.

"Chat, you've got to look at this!" Ladybug shook him gently.

Chat Noir opened his eyes from the top of their climb, and his breath was literally taken away.

Stretching out beneath their feet was the Grand Canyon. The 360 view was so much more overwhelming than any photograph they had ever seen. The colors of the rock emphasized the dramatic twists and turns. The sheer size of it was incomprehensible. To think that something like this existed on their planet was astounding. As the sun set, innumerable colors within the rock made the whole scene come alive. The vivid reds, yellows, oranges, and pinks of the sky could not have possibly been captured on a post card. They had been within it the whole time, but their focus had just been on their immediate surroundings…which, while very impressive...had not given them the vantage point to register the scale of the natural monument.

"Quite the view, huh?!" A voice said from above them.

They shielded their eyes with their hands against the sinking sun, turning towards the voice. The bald eagle spiraled down towards them, and perched beside them.

Ember flew close behind and hovered over Ladybug's shoulder. The eagle took it's natural form, and the wild kwami's face peered back at them.

The coyote slunk up the trail behind them, and sat panting, eyeing them closely. He too took his kwami form.

"If you weren't immortal I would kill you right now!" Chat Noir growled at the coyote.

"Understandable. Mortal danger is hard for us kwamis to understand," he acknowledged, "But I assume our little test made you feel a little distressed."

"Yeah, just a little," Chat said sarcastically, crossing his arms. "I will tell you one thing, I learned to not turn my back on a wild kwami, that's for sure."

"Hmmm…probably also a wise lesson," nodded the coyote with a coy grin.

"You were both creative in the way you improvised, after the loss of your miraculous tools. We acknowledge your completion of this leg of the journey." The bald eagle crossed her wings in front of herself, pulling out two small pebbles of turquoise.

Each accepted their tokens, and put them away securely.

Ember lowered himself onto Ladybugs shoulder, and announced, "No time to lay around! Next stop, Seattle, Washington!"

Ladybug roused Kalaki, and put on the glasses. "Kalaki, full gallop," she called and created the portal.

"Careful," Ember cautioned before they walked through.

"Now what? More rapids? A conniving crocodile? Perhaps a pit of quicksand just for fun?" Chat Noir rambled.

Ember shook his head with his eyes twinkling. "No not because there is any danger to you when we walk through to our destination…more likely you could cause the damage."

Ladybug and Chat Noir stared at him questionably.

"They are fragile," Ember said over his shoulder as he flew through the portal.

Ladybug and Chat Noir still didn't know what to expect, but followed him anyway into a garden of glass.

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and following this fan fic! It has been so fun to learn more about the countries you have suggested, and I hope to get some more to give Chat Noir and Ladybug some amazing new destinations to visit! A special shout out and thank you to Mirami03 who gave me the idea to have them visit the USA, and KoalaWho for the suggestion to visit Seattle, Washington, USA!**

**Please follow/like so you let me know you're interested in seeing me continuing this story and if you'd like them to visit your home country/city or a place you've traveled, let me know in reviews or pm! Thanks again for the encouragement! **


	20. Chapter 20

Like Alice going through the looking glass, Ladybug and Chat Noir were transported to a fanciful world. The garden itself was a blend of living plants and those made of blown glass on a huge scale.

Vivid colors leapt up at them, and the glass shone, almost dazzling in the low light of the day. They wondered around the stone paths in wonder. Many of the glass pieces seemed to be organized into groupings, like a flower garden. The more they looked around, the more works of art they encountered.

The garden was encompassed by a tall, solid wood fence, blocking out much of the outside world. But one specific building would not be missed. The Seattle Space Needle sprung up beside the garden, casting his long shadow across it. The tall pinpoint of metal and glass seemed itself a fitting companion for this place.

Ember's flame reflected off the surfaces of the glass 'plants,' illuminating their translucent areas with flickering light. Ember led them to what appeared to be a tall 'greenhouse' of clear glass panels. As all kwamis, he had a way to avoid being seen when he wished. He also had no problem getting his way into secured spaces. The dim lights inside clearly indicated that this art gallery of glass was closed for the day, but Ember phased through and zipped around, before popping the lock for them. He must have turned off any security systems as well, because when they swung the door open softly, not a sound was heard. No sound that is, except the soft echo of their feet padding across the floor.

"Look up!" Chat Noir whispered.

Ladybug's head tilted back and she was amazed. Above them, framed within the clear beams of the glasshouse were delicate 100 feet of glass fragments suspended together. They seemed to be flying through the air.

Chat Noir pointed to the featured glass artwork, and then to Ember. The shape and illusion of movement of the class looked just like a Phoenix tail moving in flight. Although they knew it was glass, it seemed to resemble the fluidness of fire and water.

Within the rafters Chat Noir picked up the movement of vivid yellow wings. The handsome little bird he spotted donned a jet black cap and distinctive black marks on his lemon yellow plumage. A willow goldfinch undulated his wings in a couple beats, then folded his wings neatly and glided down to them. "Ti-di-di-di," he greeted as he hovered before them, taking his kwami form.

"So you are here to see me at last!" he sang out cheerfully. "What an honor to meet the chosen of the ladybug!" He bowed to Ladybug gracefully.

There was a bit of an awkward moment between them, before Ladybug cleared her throat and said, "…and this is Chat Noir, weilder of the black cat miraculous."

"Yes," the finch said glancing his way, "No offense cat weilder. I'm afraid Tiki and I are often more compatible. Sometimes Plagg and I don't exactly get along."

"Why not?" Chat Noir asked.

"Well, I guard the trial of inspiration in a gallery of delicate art…literally a glass house…while you are the weilder of destruction itself."

"Oh yes. I guess I see what you mean," Chat Noir said quietly.

"Not that it is not just as important for you to take part in this particular trial…maybe even more valuable," he encouraged sweetly.

"You think so?" Chat Noir asked hopefully, "Ladybug truly is the more creative between us," he said putting a hand on the small of her back.

"Just as you partners balance each other, so do creation and destruction when it comes to creativity. Look around you," The yellow bird chirped. "Within the Chihuly exhibits each piece of glass you see was melted down and dissolved into a molten liquid, before it could be formed into something beautiful. Ember may not have told you, but this is one of his favorite stations in the trials," the finch puffed up his light chest proudly.

"What is not to love," Ember shrugged, art made through the refinery of fire!"

"So we get to learn how to make glass like this?!" Ladybug asked excitedly.

The willow golden finch twittered in lighthearted laughter. "Some have used glass as their medium, but I think each of you have your own expressions of your inner inspiration." The lemon bird plucked two feathers and let each drop in front of each wilder.

Once Ladybug's feather fell before her it transformed into a large sketch pad and a pencil.

The feather before Chat Noir made both of them jump back quickly with yelps of surprise, because the feather sprouted into a baby grand piano. The piano made a shrill 'pring' noise when it settled.

"Piano huh?!" Ladybug whispered to Chat Noir. "I didn't know music was you thing!"

"What do you mean Bugaboo!" He smirked, "I've serenaded you dozens of times!"

"Like I said," she responded flatly, "I didn't know music was your thing."

"Hey!" He shot back trying to look offended, "you know you love my romantic caterwauls!"

"You have your moments," she winked, and flipped through the empty yellow pages of her sketchbook."

"So, Goldenfinch, I take it we have to create something with these, but what do we do to complete your challenge?"

"You will love it!" The finch chirped gleefully, "You must create something drawing on your greatest inspiration. Once you think you have completed your piece show me and I will evaluate whether you have accomplished your commission."

Excitedly Ladybug found her own corner along the glass walls and barely sat down before she was putting pencil to paper. Ladybug scribbled and sketched lines onto her page.

Chat Noir walked thoughtfully around the piano, letting his fingers trail along its pale yellow finish. He pulled up the bench, and his fingertips hovered lightly over top of the ivory and ebony colored keys. He had not touched a piano since the day before he had discovered the identify of Hawkmoth.

His piano lessons and practicing had always seemed like a relentless chore. His music was always picked for him, usually a classical repertoire with technical precision. The rare times his father had assessed his playing, he had always felt it was just another opportunity to disappoint him. There had been that one day he had played a duet with his father, that one day, he had felt that just maybe there was still love between them.

Chat Noir couldn't help the angry tears that sprung into his eyes. That had been the same day Captain Hardrock attacked his friends under Hawkmoth's influence. If only he had known what his father was doing the whole time.

Chat Noir hastily brushed his hand across his eyes, straightened his back, and placed his hands onto the keys. His father had never been his source of inspiration, only his task master.

He thought of other times when he and Plagg would play around on the piano. The old ragtime tunes from the old movies his mother had watched with him as a child. SO playful and different from the formal and complex pieces he had been assigned by his father. Without any sheet music in front of him, he began to play.

Ladybug looked up from her sketchpad as Chat Noir's music reverberated off the walls energetically. This certainly seemed like Chat Noir…his goofy, light hearted joking, with a little bit of brash machismo thrown in. Honestly he was a lot more talented than she expected. But she wouldn't let him know that she was impressed she told herself. He seemed so confident in his music; any compliment would surely just feed his ego.

Ladybug evaluated her own work. She had beautifully rendered a detailed sketch of the glass artwork above them. She even captured the looming Seattle Space Needle above the delicate floating form. She shaded in some final shadows of the fanned out glass within the drawing, before she proudly presented it to the finch kwami.

"Beautiful!" praised the kwami viewing her delicate use of shape and form.

"So I passed!" Ladybug grinned.

"No," the finch responded abruptly, "but you have a lovely drawing."

"So…I need to draw something else…" Ladybug folded over the next page, and rubbed the eraser of her pencil on her head leaving a slight smudge over her eyebrow.

"You must draw from your greatest inspiration," the finch confirmed.

While Ladybug returned to her corner, and started to draw again, Chat Noir presented his song to the wild kwami for evaluation.

By the end he had the little bird tapping along to his tune. The energy he gave to his piece made him sweat as he finished with a dramatic flourish. The bird flapped his wings in applause.

"It is still not quite right, is it?!" Chat Noir said sitting at the piano.

"You play with great enthusiasm and skill, but go back to the source. What motivates you?" the bird replied.

"My motivation," repeated Chat Noir. "You know what! I think I have just the piece."

He bent his head over the keys and tested out a few notes. He thought about how he always used to turn piano music on to fool his body guard and Natalie when he would escape his room to be Chat Noir. Most the time they had been deceived into thinking he was practicing. He smiled to himself remembering how this was really the first act of outright rebellion against his father's tyrannical rule (well a part from trying to go to school). Being Chat Noir. That was the ultimate release. A chance to be free. He started to play the notes of the morceau he always used from his playlist to throw off suspicious. It gradually evolved to become more dramatic and fast paced. His fingers intertwined over the keys in a series of notes, always accompanied with an underlying beat that synchronized with the beat of his heart. His hands flew across the keyboard like his feet flew over roof tops as Chat Noir.

Ladybug was concentrating intensely on a series of beautiful cityscapes and landmarks from Paris. With such a beautiful city she could not choose just one. Page after page she filled with images of the city she had lived in all her life. Each picture represented a significant memory. She sketched faster and faster, drawing her pencil across each page. It was not until one deep pencil stroke broke her lead, did she realize that Chat Noir's dramatic music had been driving her hand. Now that she was really listening, his song seemed to be the perfect soundtrack for the scenes that she had drawn of their city. Surely this was a good sign. Who could not be inspired by such a city?!

She saw Chat Noir look up hopefully at the yellow finch, but slump his shoulders when the wild kwami shook his head.

Ladybug looked back down at her collection of sketches. They were not master pieces, but they were the best she had ever done in such a short amount of time from memory.

She showed them to the golden finch and he listened intently as she described each location and every memory tied to each.

"You are getting closer, but this is still not quite right. You need to get closer to the heart of the matter. What gives you energy? Gets you to overcome obstacles? What challenges you to push further than you thought possible? What ignites your passion?" the bird prompted.

Ladybug's cheeks tinged rosy pink. She knew all too well what…or rather who, did all of that for her.

On the way back to her 'spot,' Ladybug noticed Chat Noir still slumped over his piano, toying with the keys. She sat down beside him, and he briefly acknowledged her with a nod, before running his hands frustrated through his shaggy blonde hair. "I don't know where to start or where to go from here!" he lamented, "usually I have notes to follow or have at least heard the song I'm supposed to place to replicate by ear. Inspiration was never my driving force. It was always the insistence of my father." At the mention of his father he motioned to the goldenfinch kwami. "I could never get it quite right for him either."

Ladybug had always noticed that Chat Noir had usually avoided talking about his family. She was shocked to hear someone as seemingly carefree as Chat Noir felt so restricted in something that most of her other musician friends (in Kitty Section) had always felt so empowered and liberated by; to express themselves through their music.

They sat in silence on the piano bench together.

Ladybug put her left hand on the keys. She played a simple song made up of just a few repeating notes. Chat Noir did not watch her hands; only her face. Her head was tilted slightly, and her eyes were focused, but soft…like she was far way. The notes rang clear, but were delicate, and sometimes a bit clumsy.

"What is the name of that song?" Chat Noir asked as if in a trance.

Ladybug shrugged, somewhat embarrassed by her little song, after hearing Chat Noir's impressive repertoire so far that night. "I don't know if it really has a name," Ladybug said, "it is just a little song my mother used to sing when I was little to help me go to sleep." She stopped playing awkwardly.

"Please," Chat Noir implored, "please don't stop." "Why don't you take over from where I left off," Ladybug smiled, slipping off the bench, and walking behind him. Then she leant down and put her arms around his shoulders. "It doesn't have to be perfect to be beautiful. Sometimes it is more interesting with its own inpurrrfections."

Chat Noir's face lit up again. She kept getting to him with cat puns this week! If that wasn't enough, she whispered in his ear, "Anyone who can't hear how talented you are is a fool. I will take on anyone who says otherwise…even your father."

"I'm sure you would," Chat Noir replied quietly trying to keep his voice even, but couldn't hide the smile that flickered across his face.

She kissed the top of his head and walked to the wall opposite to Chat Noir.

He watched her as she started sketching. She would get that same faraway look on her face, and then start to lay down lines. Then she would get the tiniest (cute) little wrinkle over her nose, and erase a section, and then go again. He smiled watching her work. He played the little song Ladybug had showed him. He slowly added little trails onto the notes, but kept the central melody simple and clear.

She looked up at Chat now and then as he played. Of all the songs he had played that night this one was absolutely the most beautiful one…probably the most captivating thing she had ever heard in her life. Well almost, she scolded herself. Not more beautiful than Adrien's voice. She looked down at the third attempt at a portrait of Adrien she had been trying to draw, but it was not quite right. There was something missing. She could not get it to really show him the way she saw him. She flipped the page and started over again. But this drawing and even the next were no closer to doing justice to his dazzling smile, the soft fall of his hair, and his eyes…it was the eyes that were the problem. Someone had once told her the eyes were the window to the soul…so shouldn't she be able to capture those eyes that she spent so many years gazing into. She turned her pencil over, and erased the eyes that stared back at her again.

Her own eyes settled over on Chat as he played his new song. She absentmindedly wondered if he had words to his song, even just lyrics bouncing around in his head to go with the chords or if the whole composition was just driven by emotion. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him play. Her pencil trailed along her page. Chat Noir would every now and then duck his head, and toss his hair to one side. She liked the way his hair fell. Her pencil moved forward. Chat had a particularly distinct set of eyes thanks to Plagg's influence, but it was more than that. He was not so easy to read as she had first thought. She remembered the night she had stood him up as Ladybug, only to commiserate with him on her own balcony as Marinette the night Glaciator attacked. Then at the end of the night the way he had looked at her when he said her friendship meant everything to him…and then he had kissed her on the cheek. Well those were eyes…and lips she would not soon forget. Her pencil moved forward, pausing now and then.

The yellow finch kwami flew soundlessly over to Ladybug's shoulder, and sat on her shoulder watching her make her doodle. Ladybug's eyes flickered to her page, and realized she had got caught up in doing a little sketch of Chat Noir at the piano. She was about to turn the page to get back to her drawing of Adrien when the golden finch stopped her.

"You're getting there," he said, "Now you're creating from the heart."

"I wasn't really…" Ladybug stumbled, "…I was just…my actual drawing is…"

"I think this one," the bird brushed his feathers against the page, "is all you really need." As he brushed his feathers against the page the sketchbook and pencil vanished, dropping a pebble of glass into Ladybug's hand.

"But I don't understand, I wasn't finished," Ladybug looked from the marble to the finch.

"No of course not," the kwami cocked his head to one side regarding the weilder. "A masterpiece is always a work in progress, but I think you are inspired to continue on your own."

Ladybug still looked confused.

"Inspiration is just the start, Lady of creation…not the entirety of the expression," he said softly, flying over to Chat Noir.

Chat Noir was immersed in his song, lost to its melody. "You sound like one truly inspired," the golden finch trilled, and brushed his wing against the top of the piano. The whole piano disappeared out from under Chat Noir, making him stumble forward. The piano left one last resounding note hanging in the air.

"Did you like it?" Chat Noir asked, with his eyes set not on his kwami evaluator, but on Ladybug.

"It was incredible," she said, "I could listen to that song every day of my life!" she couldn't help admitting.

At this praise Chat's face lit up with joy (for of course it had been a song about the love he had for his Lady).

"Next, I don not give you a task, but some advice. Go and strengthen yourselves with food, and then you are welcome to come back here for some sleep. The one you seek tomorrow is elusive enough during the daytime to risk trying to track him at night."

Chat volunteered to pick up dinner, and meet Ladybug down by the boardwalk by the Ferris wheel.

Once out of the glass garden, Chat Noir dropped his transformation, and Plagg zoomed straight up to his face. "I know just the place!" Plagg practically shouted.

"Shhhh, keep your voice down," Adrien urged him.

"We've got to go now, or we will miss it!" Plagg screeched. "Quick transform back so we can make it in time!"

"For what?" Adrien asked (surprised by Plagg's unusual eagerness to transform again, after using so much energy throughout the day).

"Homemade Cheese Factory at Pike Place!" the little black kwami started to salivate. "Quick! Say the words already!"

"Okay, okay," Adrien laughed, "Plagg, Claws Out!"

Chat Noir sprinted across the rooftops, and the raised cement transit line toward the Pike Place market near the water front. It only took a few minutes, before Chat Noir dropped onto the roof of his destination.

"Claws in," he said in a hushed voice, and then snatched Plagg out of the air as he emerged, and tried to zoom straight into one of the factory vents.

"Listen Plagg, you've got to stay hidden in my jacket when I go in…I mean it…no jumping out because you get impatient, otherwise we will forget about this homemade cheese, and I will pop by the corner store to get you string cheese."

"You wouldn't!" Plagg gaspt with sincere horror.

"One whisker out of place in there and you'll be getting plastic covered cheese slices for a week," Adrien threatened, eyeing him down.

"I promise, I promise…oh you are so unfair…you just don't understand!"

Adrien rolled his eyes at the kwami's theatrics and held out his jacket.

Plagg zipped inside and true to his word did not budge.

Adrien slipped down the side of the building and went through the front door just as they were about to close.

Adrien graciously explained how he had just got into town from Paris and was told to specifically look up their shop. The owner smiled proudly, and quickly showed Adrien around. Through a huge glass window giant vats of cheese curds were being processed. Adrien felt Plagg quiver from within his pocket. Adrien could only imagine the greedy kwami doing laps in the pools of cheese. He tapped his pocket as a warning.

Adrien ordered a huge wedge of four year old aged flagship cheese for Plagg, as well as a sample of some of their smoked cheese. He also ordered a macaroni and cheese bowl, and a couple cheeseburgers for himself and Ladybug. The owner beamed, ringing in the large quantity of cheese, and packaged everything in a cloth bag to make it easier to transport.

After Adrien paid and walked a couple shops down the street he discretely slipped a generous wedge of cheese into his shirt pocket. "Ouch!" he hissed, yanking back his hand, when Plagg bit him.

"Sorry," Plagg whispered with his mouth full of the creamy cheese. I couldn't hold myself back any longer!"

"I shouldn't be surprised," Adrien glared down at his kwami, and then picked up a couple lattés for he and Ladybug before heading back. He knew her order off by heart, after many late night acomas and patrols.

He found her sitting on a roof overlooking the water, leaning back on her hands. Ember sat on a vent overhead. The spot gave them a great view of the cargo ships and the lights of the city. Chat Noir sat down next to her, and handed her the neatly wrapped parcels of food. Ember also accepted some, and then hunkered down within his glowing feathers, ignoring the chatty teens. "Youth," he muttered, closing his eyes as they reminisced about some of the more ridiculous acoma villains. They laughed until they almost rolled off their roof.

With their appetites sated, they leaned against each other, and looked out before them. Down below on the street a young street performer with baggy jeans and a green and blue t-shirt jersey was drumming on pails and other items of create a makeshift drum kit. He had impressive rhythm, and was able to draw so much sound from such a strange collection of odds and ends.

"Ivan would have likes this," Ladybug mumbled.

"What's that?" Chat Noir questioned.

"Oh, nothing," Ladybug covered up, "I would never have thought to use those."

"Sure you would have," Chat Noir grinned. "You always use the most obscure item from your lucky charm to do amazing things. Even I have been pretty creative in a pinch! Don't you remember 'Smelly Wolf' when I had to make a drum kit out of things on a janitors chart when Mil…that girl turned into that big slimy monster."

"Ha!" Ladybug burst, "I almost forgot about that!"

Chat Noir took her hand, pulling her up to dance. He spun her into himself and put his hand on her hip. They moved with the upbeat music, and he picked her up, spinning her around, making her laugh out.

A couple people on the street level looked up towards them, and the two of them giggled gleefully, ducking out of sight.

Rousing Ember, they bounded over the cityscape and came to the sculpture park, where they zigzagged along the path, racing each other around the tangle of over sized sculptures. A few people walking the trails caught sight of them, and Chat Noir saw the flash of a camera. He grabbed Ladybug's hand, to find a more secluded place to enjoy the city lights. Chasing each other across the buildings, they finally called a truce once they reached the top of the Pacific Science Center Arches. Their spider web of narrow beams at the top provided the perfect escape.

They sat back to back, leaning against each other. Chat Noir's ears perked up, when he heard Ladybug quietly humming the song that he had been playing earlier that night. He couldn't help the unrestrained flutter in his chest. He didn't say anything. He wondered if she'd still be humming it if she had know the words. He still held on to the hope that someday she would.


	21. Chapter 21

Chat Noir was already off with Ember in the garden, making arrangements for the day when Ladybug woke up. The night before they had finally returned to the glass gallery. They had found a couple yoga mats, and a couple extra large hoodies in the gift shop to create a makeshift bed in the glass house.

She stretched up, and again was struck by the span of glass fans molded together suspended above her, and once again marveled at the designer's ability to transform the space.

…Speaking of transform….she took the opportunity to recharge Tiki, not sure when next she would be able to confer with her kwami. Loading Tiki with a bag of cookies, she rolled up the mats and folded the clothes. Tiki trailed behind her through the dark room of exhibits chatting. One of the hallways they passed through had a ceiling of transparent glass that had been filled with multicolored glass pieces, that reflected its rainbow light down toward them. Marinette returned the pile of merch to the front desk with some money to cover them. Then with a nod from Tiki that she was charged up and ready, Ladybug called "Tiki, Spots On," and wondered out to the garden. She was caught staring at a huge bright yellow colored sunburst of glass pieces fused together, when Chat Noir came up beside her.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Chat Noir said nudging her affectionately.

"You let me sleep in?" Ladybug asked, "I didn't mean to hold us up!"

"Not to worry. You were so peaceful, I couldn't bring myself to wake you," Chat Noir said self-consciously, scratching the back of his neck. "Plus he continued quickly, there is no rush. Our ride won't be ready for a couple hours anyway."

"Our ride?" she asked, "What…."

"Not to worry Mi'lady. I kindda wanted to surprise you."

"What are you up to Kitty?" she poked him.

He just gave her a smile.

"Where is Ember?" Ladybug asked. "I'm sure I can get it out of him."

Chat Noir mischievously twirled Ember's miraculous quill in front of her. "I guess you'll just have to wait for your surprise," he teased.

"Have it your way," she flicked his bell, "but I get to decide where we go for breakfast!" She said swinging her yoyo, and propelling herself over the Seattle skyline.

Chat Noir paused only a millisecond to slip the quill safely into his zippered pocket and then extended his baton to follow her.

They ended up back at Pike Place market. The venders had just set up for the day, and the doors had just barely been opened. Other then a few locals, the market was not too busy yet.

"We might not get away unseen here Mi'lady," Chat Noir observed.

"True," Ladybug admitted, "But I promised Tiki that since Plagg got his homemade cheese yesterday, I'd pick her up some of her favorite treat too. I guess we could transform separately, but since those civilians in the park already got a picture of us here in Seattle, it will soon be out, if it isn't already," she shrugged.

"Well lets enjoy the experience together than," he said offering his hand, which she granted him. He put his baton down, and the two of them made their grand entrance to the market near a vender selling a sea of flowers.

A ripple of excitement ran through the market, and soon they had a group of fans asking for a photo with them or autographs. They quickly obliged, and then walked through the clusters of stalls. The flower merchant gave Chat Noir a rose for Ladybug, but refused when the hero tried d to pay him. "I'm a LadyNoir shipper," the vender admitted, going red.

"Clearly, so am I," Chat had winked to him, passing the rose dramatically to Ladybug.

Ladybug blushed, nodding her thanks to the florist, before moving on.

Passing a couple of the loud and bustling fish stalls, Ladybug was surprised by a fish sailing overhead, only to be caught by one of the fish mongers, and thrown back. "Watch yourself, this is Pike Place," a friendly local laughed, leaning against a giant bronze pig.

On the lower level of the market, Chat Noir insisted they stop by a shop that sold random paper items. Magazine ads, cutout newspaper articles, antique letters, old ticket stubs, classic posters…anything you could imagine that was made of paper. Shelves and shelves of an odd assortment of items haphazardly piled. Chat Noir came back with a frail newspaper clipping under a sheet of plastic.

"So what did you find?" Ladybug asked.

"A clue to our next challenge," Chat Noir smirked, showing Ladybug the headline of the 1958 newspaper article by Andrew Genzoli of the Humboldt Times: "California Logger Discovers Mysterious Large Footprint."

Scanning the article, Ladybug cocked an eyebrow at Chat, and said "Seriously?! Bigfoot!"

"People around here prefer the term 'Sasquatch," Chat Noir corrected with mere.

"Are you messing with me or is that what Ember said," Ladybug asked skeptically.

"As Plagg as my witness, that is who Ember wants us to find," Chat Noir said solemnly lifting up a paw, and putting the other over his heart.

"Well," she paused, "Who am I to judge. I get my powers from a floating Ladybug creature and am following a cat boy and phoenix around the world," Ladybug sighed.

"Cat-_man_," Chat corrected, "…and we better grab some stuff to pack a lunch…chasing down an evasive bush monster that has evaded capture for generations could take a while."

Finally they made it to a cute little bakery stall run by an elderly lady with her frazzled white hair pulled back in a knot behind her head. Ladybug bought a variety of cookies and bread to add to some of their other purchases form the market. This would make up not only their lunch, but also help her keep her promise to Tiki. The sweet smell of freshly baked bread and vanilla made Ladybug a bit homesick. She decided to quickly slip away to the bathroom for a chance to check in with her parents before leaving for their next adventure.

When she returned, she found that Chat Noir had already polished off most of the baking he had bought. "Chat," she sighed, "I thought you were going to save some of those for lunch!"

"I couldn't help myself," he said, popping another cookie into his mouth. "I can't resist fresh baking!"

"I'll keep that in mind next time I need to bribe you to cover patrol," she smiled (If baking was one of Chat's weakness' she was lucky she just so happened to be the daughter of the best baker in all of Paris!)

"Well, I found breakfast," she replaced his empty hand with a wrapped up crepe, filled with strawberries and whip cream.

"Bugaboo, what are you doing to me," he said, his eyes rolling back in bliss as he took his first bite. "Now you've gone and made me fall in love with you all over again!"

"I was thinking we might need a bit of Paris to get us started for the morning," she said, taking a bite of her own.

"Right!" Chat's eyes widened, "We'd better get started or we'll be late!" He grabbed Ladybug by the hand and abruptly directed her up out of the market. Oblivious to their destination, Ladybug stayed close on Chat Noir's heels as they made their way across buildings and at one point jumped onto one of the trains heading further to the edge of the city. A few leaps and bounds from there led them to the Seattle airfield.

"You've got us tickets for a plane?" she gaspt.

"Close!" Chat Noir said, as the deafening sound of a motor powered up, and the air around them was swept up with the motion of helicopter blades. "Surprise!" shouted Chat Noir. "I booked a private tour of Mount Saint Helens for the morning," he winked at her.

A pilot got out of the cockpit and came to shake their hands, motioning for them to follow. "Everything has been arranged Mr. Noir," the pilot assured him. "We have already been cleared for takeoff."

"Let's fly!" Chat Noir jumped in, pulling Ladybug along.

Seattle had been a striking city at night, but it was even better from the air. They leaned over each other to see out the windows as they flew by. The urban city and its surrounding communities were soon replaced by the green of Washington fields and hills. A series of mountain ranges and lakes trailed beneath them. Their pilot was very knowledgeable, as his family had been in the area for generations. He himself had hiked and given tours on many of the mountain trails below.

"Mr. Noir here told me over the phone that you're a huge Sasquatch enthusiast," the pilot glanced back at Ladybug.

"Did he?!" Ladybug responded, shooting a glare at Chat Noir, "even thought most people think it's just some kind of urban myth or hoax."

"Oh he is real!" the pilot insisted.

"My Canadian buddy up in Chilliwak, British Columbia told me his cousin even found a legit footprint by Harrison hot springs."

Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged a glance.

"But I always thought Sasquatch would probably be more migratory, you know," the pilot continued to ramble.

"Why is that?" Chat Noir asked.

"Well mostly on account of those brutal Canadian winters…but also to avoid people from pinning him down to just one area. I figure he is just a private type creature, wanting to keep to himself. My buddy though, says his family believes he is some kind of spiritual entity that watches over the land. They say he can vanish into the spirit realm at will. I guess a magical disappearing act would make him pretty tricky to track down," the pilot chuckled to himself. "Who knows," he said shooting ladybug a glance in his mirror, "maybe you'll see some big foot prints where we're headed!"

"Sasquatch is around Mount Saint Helens too?" Ladybug asked.

"Oh absolutely! There are people in other areas that claim there are paintings of him dating back thousands of years…but I know for sure there have been multiple recorded sightings around this area that even go back to the 1800's."

The pilot turned the helicopter, and gestured to the mouth of St Helens.

"She hasn't been making a fuss since 2008, but ever since the 1980 disaster, when she blew her top right off, killing about 57 people, authorities don't want us getting to close," he informed them.

"So, it is still an active volcano?" Ladybug asked.

"Yep, one of the more volatile ones..on this range at least…but they keep a pretty close watch on schesmic activity these days. I will just do a quick fly by, go over what's left of Spirit Lake, and then we'll set down near the Ghost Forest."

Flying over St. Helen's magma fused top, then they passed a bluish grey lake, that still had remnants of tree skeletons washed up along its shore. "When the eruption happened this lake used to be a vacation destination with lots of camps, but it was one of the first to get hit. The lake turned toxic, and was filled with stripped trees that had been peeled off the mountain. Gradually it has started to heal," the pilot told them.

"You mentioned a 'Ghost Forest," Ladybug said, "Why does it have that name?"

"It is a forest which was split by the eruption. Some trees are living, and others were literally liquefied to the core, leaving mounded impressions or lava flow casts where the trees had once stood…their ghost, reminding visitors of the power of the volcano," he explained dramatically.

The pilot then expertly maneuvered the helicopter into a clearing, and helped them out. "You kids sure you'll be fine out here without any other gear?" He asked eyeing their small bags from the market.

They nodded in unison, and he said, "Okay than, you've got my contact if you need anything. Have fun trying to track down the big guy!" He laughed taking off, making all the grass lay flat from the air created by the whirring propellers. They stood and waved till he was over the trees and out of sight.

"Ember light," Chat Noir said releasing the Phoenix from the quill.

"And now to face the Ghost Forest," Ember said flying before them.

They walked over a boardwalk trail that wove its way through a forest. Despite its name, in the light of the day, it was really rather pleasant…not a dank haunted place at all. The forest had been busy at work regenerating life from the moment the eruption had ended. Birds called to each other in the treetops. "This place isn't 'Ghostly' at all," Chat Noir commented breathing in the fresh air, and stretching in the sunlight.

"Oh there are ghosts," Ember commented ominously. "Haven't you heard the story?"

"What story?" Chat Noir asked intrigued.

"They used to tell it every year at the temple. Maybe Fu had forgotten it or thought it was just a story to scare young wielders into behaving."

"I hate scary stories," Ladybug shuttered.

"Don't worry Bugaboo," Chat Noir put an arm around her shoulder, "I'll protect you from the ghost trees…although I might not go so far as to be your lumberjack in shinning flannel!"

"Alright," Ladybug said to Ember, pushing Chat Noir, "just tell us the story then."

"In the early days of the miraculous, guardians were chosen to select weilders in different corners of the world. One such guardian was a respected chief of a large tribe in this area. His kwami was the rock badger, kwami of mountains. He was able to use stone to create mountain ranges that rose up from the earth."

"The chief had two beloved sons; Pahto and Wy'east. When they came of age their father presented each with a miraculous. To the eldest he gave the cougar miraculous, which allowed him to assist his father, building mountains by moving together tectonic plates along fault lines. To the younger brother, who was more of a free spirit, he gave the elk miraculous, which allowed him to create strong forests."

"Each of these were creative entities, were exceptionally powerful. But sadly the chief was too blinded by his love for his sons, that he was rash in his choice of them as weilders. Both young men used the power they had been given for their own means, and they fought each other constantly."

"Finally, trying to create a solution, the chief used his power to create a divide between them, so that they were each have their own area to govern. He left them a path though, so that once a year they could come together as a family to work together on matters of the miraculous."

"For a while this solution worked and they could collaborate on projects; raising mountains and hills, and growing forests together. That is until one year their father introduced them to a young woman, named Loowit, from the distant islands of Hawaii, who he had chosen to weild the volcano miraculous."

"Loowit was exceptionally beautiful, and was a powerful weilder. Both of the brothers fell madly in love with her. They both tried to win her over with feats of strength. The country was thrown into disarray as they abused the power they had been given. Their father pleaded with them, threatened, and begged them to stop, but they ignored him. It finally came down to each of them confronting Loowit together, asking her to choose."

"The girl was conflicted, and drawn to each of them for different reasons. Frozen in indecision, she could not make up her mind."

"This led to the brothers fighting each other, destroying villages, making the creatures of the land flee, and raising giant mounds of rubble. The Lootwit tried desperately to intervene, blasting them apart from each other with the molten rock she controlled, but she could only hold them at bay so long."

"It was then that the chief, the guardian, made the greatest of sacrifices. He called on the wild ape kwami, and together they used their power to crush the miraculous' of his sons and Lootwit. In the process the Chief's miraculous was also destroyed. Thus releasing all four kwamis from ever having a weilder again; once again they took their wild form."

"Tragically this action also resulted in the loss of the three young weilders; Pahto, Wy'east, and Lootwit. They were transformed into a fusion of the very elements they had wielded against each other. The eldest brother fell and was shrouded in stone with is face raised defiantly, becoming Mt. Hood, the younger brother, leaning toward the Lady he loved, became Mt. Adams…and you've already been introduced to Lootwit…or as she is now known, Helen. The turmoil in her emotions were emulated in the explosive and unpredictable volcano."

"Her kwami grieved the loss of her mistress deeply, and returned to the girl's tribe in Maui."

"The chief's life had been spared, but he was so heartbroken, that he relinquished his miraculous box and his role as guardian. But in his stead the wild ape kwami was left to watch other the land, and keep people away from the dangers that remained from his son's feud."

"He is also the gatekeeper of the next creative miraculous trial of 'introspection.' As a wild kwami he abhors the acceptance of a human-bestowed name, but even so, humans have called him by many names around the world. Have you guessed yet the name people have come to call him here?" Ember prompted.

"Sasquatch," Ladybug and Chat Noir breathed together, which granted them a nod from the Phoenix.

"So how does a person catch the Sasquatch anyway?" Chat Noir inquired leaning in.

"Oh you don't," Ember said startled.

When both of them gave him confused stares he continued.

"You could never catch him by seeking him out. You've got to get him to come to you."

"And how do we do that?" Ladybug asked.

"Follow me," Ember said, leading the way.

They sped through half a forest of leafy trees, feathered ferns, and soft most, but the hollow trunk-shaped holes within the forest were a stern reminder of the volcano's threat. As they past a few more tree 'moulds,' Ember explained how the extreme heat of the lava surrounding each of these trees had ignited the tree, consuming it whole where it stood. All that was left was the 'negative space'; it's ghost.

They arrived at a particularly large lava tube, which had been fitted with a staircase to descend into

"We're going down there aren't we?" Ladybug asked, already knowing the answer. Sure enough, they crawled through the narrow fifty foot lava tube.

Once within Ember let out a short call (like the sound wave that he had created underwater in Austrailia). The tunnel amplified it, and seemed to have a strange effect on the sound waves.

"I must warn you that this kwami is different from the others. There is some risk to engage him," Ember whispered in a hushed tone.

"But we have super powers…super suits. He wouldn't really hurt us right?!" Ladybug whispered back.

"He is the one kwami that has the power to permanently separate your kwami from its miraculous, and thereby forcibly rip your being apart from your kwami as well," Ember answered gravely.

"And you waited till after you signaled him to tell us that!" Chat Noir screeched.

"Shhh," Ember hushed him with a fiery wing. "You don't want to startle him…anyway that is not going to happen unless he deems you unworthy to weild your miraculous," Ember whispered. "He is usually quite gentle…usually."

They sat waiting in the tight press of the sealed lava coated cylinder. The weight of Ember's warning hung over them. It made the wait that much more unnerving.

Ember's flame flickered like a shiver, at the low huffing sound, like a bear outside. But other than that, there had been no sound. The large creature moved swiftly and stealthily through his familiar territory. Judging by the amount of time he had reached them, he had not been far off the whole time they had been walking on the trail. He might have actually been trailing them the whole time!

"I will go first," Ember said quietly, "then come up behind me. Keep your eyes lowered though. A direct stare could come off as disrespectful or as a challenge." They nodded in the growing darkness as Ember flew to the entrance.

"It has been a long time brother," Ember bowed to the hulking creature that was hunkered down near the entrance with his elongated forearms and knuckles resting on the rocky earth in front of him. His dark brown coat was shaggy, blending into the shadows, but there was a reddish glint when it caught the sun. He nodded back to Ember.

Chat Noir emerged first, diligent to follow Ember's instructions, keeping his eyes low, and helping Ladybug out of the tunnel. It was obvious where his nickname 'Big Foot' came from. With their eyes looking down, his wide elongated feet was the first of his features they noticed.

"I present Ladybug and Chat Noir, miraculous weilders of creation and destruction," Ember announced, still in a hushed tone.

"A powerful combination, but most effective when united," the creature spoke in a surprisingly soft voice. Then he turned to Ember, "They understand the cost if they are deemed unworthy?"

"Please," Ladybug spoke up, "if I am not the right weilder for TIki, don't separate her from her miraculous. Allow her to find someone worthy, so she is not taken from the world."

"And you," the ape kwami turned to Chat Noir, "Would you too relinquish your power?"

"If wither Ladybug or I are not the right weilder I will not keep the ring for myself. I cannot be Chat Noir without either Plagg or Ladybug," Chat Noir responded boldly.

The large creature vanished, and took his smaller kwami form.

"It is reassuring for this cycle that Tiki and Plagg have such selfless weilders as their chosen," he said. He extended his index finger first to Ladybug and then his other to Chat Noir. They both met his extended finger with their own. In a flash of white light, that left them feeling lightheaded, they stood in a white room, alone with both the wild ape kwami, two canvas', and …themselves.

Chat Noir stared at a mirror image of himself, but instead of wearing his Chat Noir costume it was Adrien who stared back. "What is this?" both copies asked in unison.

"It is an introspection into your connection to who you are as both Chat Noir and Adrien," the ape kwami responded hovering toward the easels holding the blank canvas'. "It allows me a chance to get a better picture of who you truly are as a weilder."

It was only then that Chat Noir noticed the jar holding brushes, and the pallet of different colors of paint.

"I'm not much of an artist," he admitted, grasping a brush (as he did, his copy did the same).

"You will find that unlike the physical world, within your mind you are not as limited…but I am more interested in your interpretation of the subject, than just the esthetic result," the creature assured him.

"What is my subject?" Chat Noir asked hesitantly.

"Paint me a picture of what destruction means to you."

Chat Noir and Adrien considered the topic, and then began to dip their brushes into the paint and apply it to the canvas in unison. But their paintings were far from identical. Adrien painted a vivid image of a forest fire, raging through a forest. The Chat Noir version of himself painted the whole canvas black.

"Tell me about destruction," the ape kwami said hovering between the two painters.

"A forest fire can be fierce, devastating, and intense," Adrien described, motioning to the flames. "It can take away everything that took years to grow in a moment."

"And yours?" the kwami turned to Chat Noir.

"Well, after a forest fire, everything is cleared, like a fresh slate I guess. I painted the soil. After the destruction of a fire the soil is ready for the potential of life to start again."

At the same time Ladybug found herself fin a similar situation facing the ape kwami, along with her Marinette self standing next to her. "How can this be happening?" She asked.

"People have multiple sides of themselves that they reveal in different situations. As a weilder, yours are just more pronounced," he explained patiently.

Marinette and Ladybug both put a hand up to the canvas before them, and then reach back for a brush.

"What do I paint for your?" They asked together.

"Although I am assessing your qualities, you paint only for yourself. Paint a picture of what creation means to you," he instructed.

The Ladybug version of herself confidently got started. She splashed multiple colors onto the canvas, using bold brush strokes, and covering the canvas with beautiful depictions of all forms of plant life. They grew together at the edge of a sunny stream. Flowers burst forth, and added more splashes of color to the pieces.

Marrinette toyed self consciously with the brush in her hand, watching her other self work. Then Marinette took her paint brush, dipped it in the black paint, and made a small dark oval at the bottom of her canvas. It looked like a fleck of dust. Not very impressive for the budding designer she was.

"Tell me about creation," the kwami urged her.

"Creation brings life. It is colorful, beautiful, and exciting. It is a force that can restore and rejuvenate," the Ladybug portion of herself jumped in.

"And this…have you finished?" the ape kwami looked perplexed at the rounded 'dot.'

"It is a seed," Marinette explained shrugging self consciously.

"Go on," the ape said smiling.

"A seed might not look like much on the outside, but it holds the potential of life; creation itself. There are so many possibilities within it. It just needs an opportunity to grow."

At this point in their presentations of their pieces, both parts of themselves once more were fused together into one. They stood facing the ape kwami in the woods together once more.

"It has been centuries since I have encountered a matched pair so in sync," the kwami said, his eyes shining with emotion. "You are the wilders I have hoped for, and a worthy match for your kwami."

He placed a pebble into each of their hands.

"None of us are perfect," he said to them. "Kwamis are flawed beings in their own way. But when you did down inside yourself, you have the innate desire to do what is right."

"I've tried for generations to keep people safe after the selfishness of weilders nearly tore this country apart. Even today decisions made have had repercussions. I am afraid I have not always been able to keep destruction at bay. Rather than keeping people away by scaring them from the mountain, people became fascinated by tracking me. They were drawn to the very danger I tried to protect them from," he said shaking his head.

"Where will you go now?" Chat Nor asked.

"Anywhere to keep them guessing," he said with a wink.

"Keep them safe Firebird," he addressed Ember.

Transforming back into the nine foot Sasquatch, he lumbered back into the woods.

"Well that was bizarre," Chat Noir laughed in relief.

"It is not over yet," Ember said. "Get Kalaki ready. You're about to meet Lootwit's banished kwami."

**You are the best ever! I appreciate you readers so much, and hope that you are enjoying this fan fic! Thanks again to KoalaWho for the idea to have Chat Noir and Ladybug visit Washington, USA (and also include Mr. Saint Helens and the Sasquatch)! There are still more USA sites to come. **

**NintendoNate suggested Canada for a location down the road, which is in the works, but will be a collection of chapters a bit later-as well as other later chapters set in Mexico. Also a shout out to one of my guest readers, who shared they would like Chat Noir and Ladybug visit India in the story...absolutely! They will be headed to India in some of the future chapters! **

**Please follow/like so you don't miss the updates:) Now, I'm off to read up on Hawaii! Aloha;) **


	22. Chapter 22

Through the portal they arrived on a gorgeous beach, with the sun high. Wave after wave would hit the shore with full force, and dissipate into frothy foam. The water did not have time to rest along the shore. It was swiftly dragged back out to the wide expanse of ocean.

"Now if only we can track down where Lootwits's kwami, Pele has ended up this time," Ember said determinedly.

"She became a wild kwami again, but she still kept her name?" Ladybug questioned.

"When Plagg and the original weilder came to these islands at the beginning of all things, she was one of the first kwamis to accept a miraculous. She wanted to channel her overwhelming power. When her miraculous was shattered, and she was ripped from Lootwit against her will, she resisted. Part of her was left in the mountain ranges of Washington with Lootwit. Part of Lootwit remained joined to her. She was enraged at the ape kwami for taking the control away from her. Ever since, she roams the earth to her mountain fortress' and tremors, and eruptions follow in her wake. It is here though, that she will often return to try to once again attempt to channel her creative energy. She still gets frustrated though at her inability to always get things just the way she wanted," Ember told them.

"If this Pele is so nomadic, what makes you think she's back here?" Chat inquired, digging a toe into the soft sand.

"There is one kwami that would know if she is back on the island. We'll have to paddle out to meet with him though," Ember said scanning the beach. "Last time I brought weilders there were carved canoes to borrow from fishermen."

They all looked down the stretch of beach, but after a couple hundred years a lot must have changed.

"I might have an idea!" Chat Noir perked up, catching sight of a few people at the far end. Without another word he raced off in their direction. He quickly returned with a couple surfboards under his arm.

"That's no canoe," Ember replied indignantly.

"No, it's better!" Chat Noir passed a board triumphantly to Ladybug. "I've always wanted to try surfing, but was never allowed. A couple surfers down there said they'd rent out their boards for a couple hours, as long as they got our autographs on the boards afterward," Chat winked at Ladybug.

"Sounds fun. I'm up for a challenge!" Ladybug said putting the board under her arm. "I'm just glad I have enhanced balance…my civilian self wouldn't stand a chance staying on a board."

"I suppose it might work. I'd rather take a canoe, but as long as you two keep a close eye on the water, it seems this is what we have," Ember allowed apprehensively.

Ladybug and Chat Noir trotted into the water excitedly. Once they waded about waist deep, they mounted their boards, and laid face down, stretched out on top. They used their arms to paddle their way further out. Paddling harder to crest each wave before it broke.

The massive swells were freckled with white water. The sheer power of the waves could not be denied. The water drove down in a tubed arch, and crashed in on itself.

They kept paddling further out into the azure water. Ladybug hit a wave a bit late and got a noseful of water, making her sputter. Chat Noir laughed, getting caught off guard by the next rouge wave that smacked him in the back of his throat. Then it was Ladybug's turn to giggle back at him, pulling ahead.

"Hold up!" Ember instructed once they reached the stiller water, beyond the crashing surf. They both sat up, straddling their boards, dangling their legs over each side.

"Get your legs up!" Ember screeched. "I've got to make sure it's him!"

"What kind of kwami creature are we looking for anyway?" Ladybug asked curiously.

Just as she spoke a triangular fin slipped itself stealthily out of the water. Both of the weilders pulled their legs in quickly. There was no doubt what was in the water with them.

"Contrary to popular belief, it is highly rare for a shark to actually attack a human," Ember said, reading their minds, "But sometimes they are curious if you might be a seal or some other snack. Unfortunately taking a bite to decide."

"Yeah, I don't think I want to take that chance," Ladybug said tucking her feet tighter underneath herself.

The fin rose again, this time closer.

Chat Noir tensed, and pulled his baton off the small of his back.

"Oh Ka-moho-ali'I stop teasing them," Ember called out exasperatedly.

The large shark surfaced, and rolled to one side revealing a wide set of teeth in an unnerving lopsided smile. "Aww come on Phoenix, just having a bit of fun!"

Chat Noir let out his breath, but kept a hold on his baton. "So you are the kwami we were looking for," he asked.

"I imagine I'm the one who knows were the one you seek might be," the shark grinned. "It's really Pele you want right?!"

"But how did you….?!" Ladybug asked surprised.

"My dear Pele…" the shark rolled his eyes, "I'm afraid she is always riling up people (and kwamis too for that matter). It is always extremes with her. Hot or cold. Love or hate. Silent or explosive. Both creator and destroyer. There are always those trying to pin her down. Seeing two young weilders out here…well I don't have to be the kwami of wisdom to put two and two together."

The shark flipped back into the water and leapt back out in his kwami form.

"So you do know where she is?" Ember pushed.

"She has been irritable and restless again lately, but she is back sulking in Halema'uma'u, at the summit caldera of Kilauea on the Big Island," the shark nodded.

"She is not on Maui?" Ladybug asked.

"After the savage battle with our sister, Namaka, she has kept her visits on Namaka's territory brief to say the least," the shark kwami replied.

"And Namaka is…?" Chat Noir lead.

"The Calypso of the Sea…Sedna to the Northern Inuit of Canada…Atabey to the Tainos in the Caribbean…Amphitrite to the Greeks…Salacia to the Italians…" the shark kwami listed off. When they continued to stare blankly at him he dropped his mouth. "What are they teaching at the temple these days?! She is just the high kwami of the sea okay," he said sarcastically. "I guess those are just some of the names she has been called by people. She just refers to herself as 'Sea.' Anyway, she and Pele are basically arch nemasis, so if you're allied with Pele it would be best to keep it on the down low when you're out here."

"I'm not sure if you'd say we are allies. We are looking to complete the next phase of our Miraculous Trials," Ladybug explained.

"Well that should be a party," the shark kwami grinned. "I'm sorry I'll miss this one. Then flew close to Ladybug's shoulder, and whispered, "Be cautious of Pele. If she gets shall we say 'high maintenance,' call for Hi'iaka."

Ladybug furrowed her brow and was about to ask who Hi'iaka was and how to summon her, when the shark kwami disappeared again under the waves, and once again took his shark form.

"Makani 'Olu a Holo Malie young weilders," the shark called out to them, swishing his tail in the water, causing a huge wave to form to carry them swiftly back to shore.

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir held on tightly to their boards, as they were driven forward by the water. Then they saw their opportunity. First Chat Noir, and then Ladybug attempted to get to their feet under them on their surfboard. After a few awkward, shaky starts, they both slide up into a low stance. Balancing their equilibrium, they had their footing. Chat Noir hooted out a thrilled shout as he rode the swell, weaving his way in and out.

Ladybug teetered a bit, but kept her legs bent, as she absorbed the buck of the sea. After getting used to the balance, and how to carve into the wave, she started to smile. A surge of adrenaline welled up within her, and she trailed through a massive pipe, pulling out, just as it collapsed inward. Both she and Chat Noir were beaming and high fiving by the time they glided into shore.

They were met by a couple of the surfers who had lent them the boards. They came running up enthusiastically, both claiming that it had been the largest rouge wave they'd ever seen at their beach, and compared it to others they had taken on at some of the other islands. Chat Noir and Ladybug thanked them for entrusting them with their boards, and true to their agreement, each sighed the top of them.

Once the boarders had taken to the surf themselves, Ember rejoined them among the palm trees.

"So we are off to the Big Island," Chat Noir confirmed.

"Yes," nodded Ember, "but before we open the portal, you and Ladybug better power up. Kilauea lava is about 1,170 degrees Celsius (2, 140 degrees Fahrenheit) in some places."

"So our inferno power up to beat the heat?!" Chat Noir asked pulling out his multicolored wheel of Camembert, and Ladybug her rainbow of mini macaroons.

"Oh, even with those to enhance your powers to the elements, you'll be lucky to stand the heat," Ember ruffled his feathers sending out sparks.


	23. Chapter 23

They walked through the portal onto dense rounded black mounds of hardened lava flow. It was gritty, and uneven, having alternating periods of intense heat and cold.

Ladybug's inferno suit was tipped with solid black at her feet, creating thick, tall boots. Gradually it faded back into red and black spots. Her gloved hands also had a similar fade, but from a vivid orange to the red. Her normally exposed eyes were covered with a blue tinted shield, like Chat Noir's green ones.

Chat Noir's inferno black suit was tipped in red, like the tail of a comet. The small accents highlighted his form. Unlike their normal costumes their noses were also covered with a mask that filtered toxic gases or fumes.

Ember perched on Ladybug's shoulder, and gestured ahead of them. It wasn't far to reach the mouth of Kilauea. Many roads within the National Volcanoes park had been closed due to the relatively recent activity of the volcano, but with the immunity of their suits they passed through the conditions of the volcano unscathed.

"Pele!" Ember called, "We have come to partake in the Miraculous Trial, reveal yourself!"

But even to Ember's summons, there was no response.

The volcano was silent.

They searched along the trail of the encroaching lava across the wide expanses of land, but all was desolate and barren.

At the edge of a cliff on the Puna Coast, where the magma met the ocean's spray, they wondered to a tuft of grass and trees that the magma had not reached yet, where a large rock sat. Ladybug slumped down on the rock. "What happens if we can't find her?" Ladybug asked.

"If you cannot complete this part, the whole test of creativity is forfeit," Ember said gravely. "It doesn't mean we can't start the next, but it does prevent you from enhancing your powers for the future trials."

"She must be here somewhere with all the new lava flow," Chat Noir observed, "It is pretty amazing how powerful the volcano is to create all this!"

"This is only the beginning," responded a feminine voice from behind the bench.

They turned their attention from the lava flow base to the gorgeous woman behind them. In all of Marinette's expansive collection of fashion magazines she had never seen a woman to hold a candle to this one.

She had flawless, caramel-like skin, glistening long black hair, and eyes so dark, they look like heated coals burning beneath her full lashes. She wore a simple, white linen sundress, with bare arms, that draped softly against her, just brushing above her knees. In her arms she held a small white dog, whose eyes matched the darkness of her own.

She glided around the rock, Ladybug was sitting on, and circled around beside Chat Noir. "You don't seem to be from around here," she said, locking her eyes with the green of Chat's . "Are you lost?" she asked in a silky voice, reaching out and tracing Chat's shoulder, to his elbow with her fingernail.

Chat Noir did not flinch at her touch, nor did he lean into it. His eyes regarded her aloofly. "I think you already know why we are here," Chat Noir responded calmly.

His response seemed to intrigue her and made her all the more interested in the weilder who was not so easily swooning in her presence.

The woman traced around Chat Noir again, and draped her slender arm around him, pressing herself toward him. "Did you come to find us?" she asked in a light voice.

Ladybug felt an unexpected twinge in her chest, and a tightness that wove itself through her throats. Surely this can't be jealously, she told herself. But the brazen woman, drew her hand through Chat Noir's blonde hair and reached out a finger to touch his cat ears, and two things happened simultaneously….Ladybug stood up abruptly from the rock with hands clenched, and Chat Noir spun out from the woman's grasp and took his place next to Ladybug.

"We used to have so much fun with Plagg," the woman petted her little white dog, and scratched her under the chin, keeping her eyes fixed on Chat Noir. "And now he has chosen such a handsome, muscular, young man to weild his miraculous."

"Let's get on with the trial, unless this game of yours is it," Ladybug couldn't help the growl in her voice, that made Chat Noir give a side-glance over to her in surprise.

Ladybug's annoyance though only made the woman flash a brilliant smile at her, and narrow her eyes. A competition. This Ladybug was protective of her Kitty. The pursuit was all the more enticing now. "What is the matter little bug?!" The woman cooed. "We were only admiring." She stepped gracefully toward Chat Noir like a dancer, letting her hips sway with each step.

Chat Noir stepped closer to Ladybug, and graspt her hand, which Ladybug held onto tighter.

This made the woman freeze, and her eyes started to smolder in anger. "Why is it always Tiki!" She suddenly shouted out of nowhere, and the dog jumped out of her arms and stared to bark and growl menacingly for such a small thing at them.

"Destruction and we were meant to be together!" she continued to scream, throwing out her arms. The land around them began to heat up and crack. Like oozing sores, lava boiled out of the previously solidified crust on the ground. "Not only a Ladybug is goddess of creation! We are creation too! I have extended and built up acres of this land, encroaching on the sea's territory!"

Then the woman, stepped back and stood to her full height. The heat in her eyes appeared to soften seductively, as if her sudden outburst had never happened. "Come with us Destruction Weilder," she implored Chat Noire. "Together we can shape the world as we will."

"My Lady has already asked you to tell us our trial," Chat Noir responded. Then he added firmly, "I'm sorry, Lootwit. I'm sorry for what happened to you, but my heart is already spoken for."

The woman looked shocked at first upon hearing her name. A name from far away and many lifetimes ago. She staggered sadly. The little dog looked back at her, and gave a low growl at the two weilders.

At this point Ember intervened. "Pele, enough!" he flew at the dog with his fiery wings radiating further and larger than they had seen before. "You are now a trial guardian! Enough of your arrogant pride and jealousy. Oversee their trial or I will have the Wild Kwami Council give the job to another!"

The once petite, cute little fluffy dog turned to the Phoenix with bristling hair. It's dark eyes ignited, and produced so much heat, they too turned to a white-hot flame. As the phantom of Lootwit shriveled and faded, the dog grew in size to that of a white wolf, absorbing Lootwit's energy force. Once again the ground started to shake and extreme hat radiated out from the liquefied rock that spewed forth at Pele's feet.

"Hi'iaka! Hi'iaka!" Ladybug called, remembering the shark kwami's warning.

On a wind from the direction of the ocean, the flames were extinguished and the lava slowed. The white wolf seemed startled, but pacified. The creature itself dissolved, leaving a white wolf kwami floating in its place.

On the calming wind rode a Peau; A island owl. Large white wings flecked with black and tan markings spread catching the wind under her. Effortlessly she arrived, and positioned herself between them. Her large eyes were outlined in white and black, with almost a mane of tan feathers around her thoughtful face. Without addressing the weilders she bowed and proceeded to call out a series of ceremonial Oli kahea to greet Pele and ask permission to join with her. The fiery kwami Pele was pacified further by the chants, and responded in kind. When their greeting was complete, the owl stretched out her winds gracefully, and as she drew them back, she took her kwami form. The owl kwami then caught up the wolf kwami in a dance.

Both Chat Noir and Ladybug could not command their legs to move, but the sudden changes that they had observed Pele surge through had not prepared them for the dance of the kwamis. It was not a dance of anger or happiness, but one of healing. Its motions wove through love lost, tragedy, and grief. At the end of the dance there was no applause, only the peaceful ripple of a breeze in the leaves of the Lehua trees.

"Forgive me weilders," Pele broke the silence quietly. "Our loneliness is bitter, and the banishment from my own miraculous too painful to bear. But we should not have so envied your love for each other."

Chat's eyes flickered again side-long to Ladybug, who did not correct Pele in her last assumption.

"Can you forgive me, and allow me to move forward with your creativity trial after all?" She asked humbly, as if she had been transformed into an entirely different being.

Ladybug nodded. More than once in the past she had allowed jealousy to enter her heart, especially when it had come to Adrien. She couldn't imagine how she might respond if something were to happen to him. And now this similar feeling when defensive of Chat Noir. She could not hate the volcanic kwami or the ghost of Lootwit, she forever carried with her as a reminder of her pain.

Adrien too nodded. He knew all too well how loneliness and forced isolation ate away at a person. How the craving for affection and love became so desperate, it felt like you were searching for water in the desert. To have unrequited love, and no matter how hard you tried to prove yourself, you were never good enough. He saw Lootwit-Pele, and her desperate, bitter, warped understanding of love…maybe one day she could find it and truly heal…Maybe, one day…he might too.

"You truly have the Aloha spirit," Pele bowed again to them. "My little sister, Peau," will help you develop a dance, which is your trial. Within this dance you will have the opportunity to express yourself and ignite your passion. Once you have prepared your individual dances, you will perform together. Then I judge…truly…fairly judge…if the dance is in sync. It is not uncommon for weilders to take a few attempts before they achieve this. There have been some though that just ended up walking away in frustration. I will withdraw to collect myself further, and give you time to prepare. Peau will call me when you feel you are ready."

As Pele vanished, the Peau kwami addressed the weilders for the first time. "Weilders you've had quite a jarring encounter at the introduction to this trial. Do you require rest before we begin?"

The pair exchanged a look and Ladybug said "Let's begin."

"Lead on," Chat Noir added.

The owl kwami flew into the forest, past the edge of the lava flow. Every now and then she would swoop down to pick a flower or a leaf. Glancing behind her she called, "Come now weilders, your leis are not about to make themselves." Looking at her questioningly, she motioned to the foliage clutched in her talons, and continued the trail through the woods. Ladybug and Chat Noir followed in kind, and stooped over now and then for their own collections.

The owl reached an old tree along the bank of the ocean. Its trunk held the scars of many storms. Much of the soil higher up in its roots had eroded, leaving it grasping and intertwining tightly to the rock. The owl kwami sat up in the tree and started stringing together a necklace of leaves and flowers.

Chat and Ladybug sat together at the base of her tree, watching her, and replicating the process in their leis.

"Thank you for helping us," Ladybug said pausing from her task a moment, "How did you get Pele to…well…change?"

"Yeah, one minute she was all over me, then she acted like she was going to bring down the whole island, and then you showed up and she was serene and apologetic," Chat Noir puzzled.

"Many cycles ago, she and I both lost the person we loved the most because of her jealous temper," the kwami said quietly, continuing to string leaves together. "I bring that reminder back to her. Although it grieves us both, it helps center her. She remembers what is at stake."

"I'm sorry to have caused you to relive such a painful memory," Ladybug apologized.

"Why?" the owl looked up from her task. "Memories are the only places we have left to be reunited. Would you give them up just because it hurts that she is gone?" She locked eyes sympathetically with Chat Noir, but he could not hold her gaze, and strung a white flower to his lei.

"No," Chat responded. "Even though it is all I have left, I treasure them more than anything."

Ladybug looked concerned over to Chat Noir. Who had been taken from him? She wondered. Someone he loved? How had she never known?

"That is well," the owl nodded toward Chat Noir. "Greeting memories with love is part of the healing process. And expressing those pieces of yourself that have added to who you are…we can reconnect and honor our past," she concluded, holding up her competed lei.

Chat Noir and Ladybug looked down and realized they had finished theirs as well.

"And now to the dance," the owl announced with the clap of her wings. "Tell me about your dancing."

"Well…ah…I'm not much of a dancer as a civilian. I've kindda got two left feet. I dance at friends' parties I guess…oh yeah and then there was Clara Nightingales music video…bit of a dance off with Frightengale," Ladybug rambled, "..how about you Chat," she said awkwardly.

"Classically trained in Ballroom, and martial arts like capoeira I guess," he said scratching the back of his neck.

"I knew about the martial arts, but really Ballroom?!" Ladybug gaped.

"Oh yeah, I've got a killer foxtrot," Chat Noir grinned at her, and then shrugged his shoulders. "But I think the most fun I've had was dancing at friends' parties too."

"That is not quite what I mean," the owl interrupted, furrowing her brow. "Let me rephrase. In Luau the dance represents your heart. It is part of all of you. Its movements imitate nature and your connection to it. Your hips sway like branches as it is tossed by the wind. Your hands flow like water in the tide. The beat of the drum is your heartbeat. You must feel the music and allow it to tell your story."

The Peau went through motions like kaholo, ka'o, kawelu, hela, 'uwehe, and 'ami. She had them practice each with her until the movement was seamless. Eventually they could do it on cue.

"Now that you understand the basic forms, let's try some work on creating your own individual dances and we will find a way to blend them together," she advised.

The owl settled down to a 'lli'ili (water-worn lava stone) and started drumming. For the rest of the afternoon they danced together among the trees until finally Peau pronounced them ready.

They returned to the lava flow plains at the mouth of Kilauea. In preparation they wore their leis, and Peau dressed them each in yards of wrapped tapa and leaves, as a thick wrapped skirt around their waists, with bracelets, and anklets. As was tradition, they chanted at their approach.

Pele was now enthroned among the molten rock. The small white dog stood out like a flare against the black of the lava rock. Lootwit sat next to her, but instead of her simple white dress, she was clad in a pa'u that was black at the hem, faded to grey, and then to white like smoke rising out of the earth. She adorned her neck with red hibiscus flowers and volcanic rock bead leai.

Pele played the lava stone drum, while Peau accompanied her with 'Uliuli (feathered gourd rattle).

As planned Chat Noir started the dance. He went forward, moving his arms and legs confidently as they had practiced with Peau. His mind drifted to his childhood…to his mother. She had been the one who long ago had taught him to dance. He kept a strong center, and moved around the space before Pele. The drumbeats of Pele went faster and faster. Then stopped. He paused, and crumbled to the ground, drawing into himself with his head bent over his knees. This was all what they had rehearsed, but something in Ladybug changed in seeing her partner seem so alone.

Ladybug broke away from the side with the kwamis, and ran to him. Sinking down, she wrapped her arms around him. Pele's drum beats resumed gently. Chat Noir glanced up at Ladybug surprised, and they slowly rose together. They swayed side to side in sync. Their 'routine' was abandoned. They forgot the Miraculous Trials, the kwamis' before them, and everything from the world beyond the two of them. Back and forth they moved across the molten stage. Ladybug would spin away, and he would draw her back. They circled each other, mirroring each other's motions.

They drew together and their hands laced together. Their rhythm gradually slowed, till they were frozen face to face, in each other's arms. The drum stood still in this moment, and Ladybug's eyes widened and Chat smiled dreamily at her, as the setting sun over the islands illuminated their faces.

From the side Peau and Pele shared a knowing glance. The dance appeared to have revealed more to the dancers than their audience, but the dance often had that effect.

Ladybug and Chat Noir blinked at each other, as if they were waking up from a hazy dream.

"Chat I…" Ladybug wavered.

"Yes Mi'lady?" Chat breathed.

The ghost of beautiful Lootwit's eyes glistened with tears as the dance sparked a powerful memory of someone long lost forever in the mountains. She faded into a wisp of smoke that was absorbed by the dog kwami, evolving once again into the solemn white wolf.

"So this is pilialoha (a bond of love) after all," the wolf murmured.

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked up at her, broken from their trance.

"You have danced well," Pele congratulated, unable to keep the emotion from her voice. She reached a paw into the center of the boiling lava, and took out a glistening flame. A single tear from her eye fell, sizzling as it struck the fame. She crushed it with great strength within her paw emitting extreme wave of heat. When she opened her paw again, she revealed a sparkling lime peridot gem. She presented it to them, and they stepped forward to accept it.

"May the dance of life always center you, and give you the strength to express yourself. Aloha," she bowed.

At Pele's action, their adornments from the dance ignited and were burned away, leaving them in their inferno costumes. Chat Noir and Ladybug bowed back to the wild kwamis and Peau, in turn, touched her forehead to each of theirs. When they rose from their bow, both the wolf and the owl kwami had of course vanished.

"No more trials for now," Ember flew down beside them, "But maybe you'd like to go for dinner and a show. Get Kalaki, I know just the place."

As they stepped out from the portal to Kona on the island, Ember told them to meet him back at the dock with food. Ladybug quickly volunteered to find supper, so Chat Noir promised to find something for dessert.

"Claws in," Chat Nor said letting his transformation fall once Ladybug had gone round the corner.

Before Plagg could even demand it, Adrien had popped a piece of cheese into the kwami's open mouth.

"Plagg!" Adreien said pacing back and forth, "What was all that! Do you think…could maybe….Ladybug be finally falling for Chat Noir?"

"Seriously, this again," Plagg mumbled talking with his mouth full.

"But, lately since we've been on their Miraculous trip things have seemed…I don't know..different somehow…I should ask her!" Adrien ended torn, but determined.

Plagg gulped down his cheese, and threw up his paws. "Kid! If Ladybug is softening up to you, you have to let it happen on its own."

"But Plagg, I've got to know! I've waited so long for things to be like this between us!"

"Exactly," Plagg insisted. "Listen! Ladybug might not be able to see it herself yet. Every time you've tried to push, it has just pushed her away. Let her come around on her own, and she'll realize you're what she's been looking for all along."

"When you say 'do nothing' I don't know if your advice is lazy or brilliant," Adrien squinted critically at Plagg.

"Oh, the waiting is the hardest thing ever. Just last week I was ageing this beautiful piece of gooey Camembert…alas I could not wait…" Plagg drooled.

Adrien rolled his eyes and opened his jacket for Plagg to hide in. He thought about what Plagg had said. He hopped he was what Ladybug had been looking for…and that he wouldn't do something to miss his chance with her.

Once they met back at the dock, Ladybug handed Chat Noir a box of fresh Poke and seaweed rice. In return Chat Noir handed her a domed rainbow of shaved ice.

They kicked their heels off the side of the dock, eating hungrily after another long and eventful day. Early stars were softly emerging in the sky out of the twilight. Boats knocked gently with the waves against the buoys where they were tethered, waiting for early morning fishing runs.

As they were polishing off their icy dessert, Ember reappeared. "I did promise dinner and a show," Ember crowed mysteriously. "Power up and come in for a swim."

Shrugging to one another, they powered up with eyes closed, and dove in. Their aqua powers washed over them, and they glided through the water following Ember's light. Once Ember reached the deepest water of the cove, he instructed them to sit on the seafloor and watch.

Ember rose up above them shining out his light, radiating it out at the surface of the water.

Just when they started to wonder if Ember's light show was the extent of the nights entertainment, the main event arrived. Multiple sting ray giants. They moved wide expansive 14 foot black wings outstretched, with their spotted white underbellies reflecting Ember's light. Opening their mouths to capture the krill that had been drawn to the light, they put on their show. In elegant back flips and dips the rays danced through the water above them.

Chat Noir looked over at his lady marveling at the creatures above them. Could a black cat really be this lucky? Or like the mantas, mesmerizing to behold, but just out of reach.


	24. Chapter 24

The night was not over. Ember rallied them and Ladybug roused a grumpy Kalaki for a new portal. This time they were headed to what Kalaki referred to as the "Big Easy," with a toss of her head. Ember rolled his eyes at the horse kwami, and clarified. Their destination was none other than New Orleans, Louisiana.

Even though they arrived at night, the city was awake and their senses were confronted with bright lights. There was Cajun spice flowing from surrounding restaurants, and sounds of bands playing at multiple venues. They skirted around the French Quarter of Bourbon Street. A band on the corner was getting ready for the famous jazz festival in a couple weeks. They played a string of notes, which the other with jump in on, and then accentuate. One of the musicians playing a trumpet gave them a wink and a nod as they passed under a streetlight, but the others were too wrapped up in their evolving song.

"I always thought it would be fun to play in a jazz band," Chat Noir mused crossing over into the shadows, while the strains of music to followed them further down the street. "To be able to create music on the spot, in the moment. To play in unison with someone and build something together."

"Piano again?" Ladybug inquired.

"Naw…with Jazz it would have to be drumming for me," Chat Noir smiled imagining it. Then he leaned his arm over Ladybug's shoulder, "although I'm already a 'cool cat,' even without the drum sticks."

"Ahhh..." Ladybug groaned exasperatedly. "And now I have to endure Jazz puns! By the end of tonight I might just have to smack you with one of those guitars."

"Is that a fret?" Chat couldn't help but ask, with a gleeful smirk on his face. Then quickly dodged playfully, as Ladybug swatted at him. "But seriously!" Chat Noir grinned, "How can I resist! We are at the center of where Jazz was born and took off. The home of the greats!" Chat Noir waved his hand, motioning to the city around them.

They passed shops, open to the night air selling knickknacks, beads, t-shirts, and elaborately decorated masks. "Does it seem weird that I feel like we almost fit in here?" Ladybug asked gesturing to the walls lined with masks.

"You'll fit in more than you know," a cheerful voice drawled at their feet, "_Where y'at_?"

Both the heroes jumped back in surprise, as small cold light zoomed up to them. The creature was of course a firefly…or rather a wild firefly kwami.

"You'll be needing a couple of those, and another…outfit, the firefly nodded his head toward the masks they had been admiring. "Once you purchase them, change into your new 'costume,' and meet me at the end of the street. Your kwami's will get a break for this trial…I'm sure Plagg with be pleased. You are _bound to pass a good time_!" Then he smiled and padded along ahead.

Chat Noir quickly plucked a black fabric mask, which of most resembled a cat, off the top of the wall with his baton. Then he threw some dark jeans and leather jacket over his arm. The cashier barely raised an eyebrow at the young man in a mask. Ladybug too selected a mask, along with a small pile of clothes.

In the change room at the back of the shop Chat Noir dropped his transformation, and disguised himself in his new attire. Plagg kept Adrien long enough to dig out a generous portion of cheese to tide him over. Then 'Chat Noir' ducked out of the change room, turning around, and adjusting the collar of his black jacket in a mirror. That was when he caught sight of 'Ladybug' in the reflection.

She emerged from the change room with a long vivid red t-shirt that fell over one shoulder, belted around the waist, and paired with black tights. Her mask was an exquisite red lace creation framing her eyes. It had black feathers radiating from the left corner. Her blue-tinted raven hair was not tied back like usual, but fell softly over her shoulders. Her Ladybug costume had always accentuated all of her curves, but to see her in this outfit…and know she was not hidden by her miraculous transformation…it somehow made her all the more irresistible.

She caught his eye, and pulled at the corner of her shirt self-consciously. "This is all I could find that fits in… Ladybug red," she shrugged. Then she gingerly touched the corner of her mask. "Is it weird that I'm covered, but feel a bit exposed. It is so strange not being transformed in front of you," she admitted.

Chat Noir gently took her hand that fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "You look more radiant than ever Mi'lady," he said raising her hand to his lips to brush with a kiss.

Although it was a familiar gesture for Chat Noir, this time it was different. His lips found the bare skin of her soft hands, rather than ones covered in red gloves. Her eyes widened as an unanticipated shiver ran through her. It might have been this reaction that caused Ladybug to pause, rather than pull away. Chat Noir straightened, a little surprised himself.

"We should uh…probably get going," Ladybug rushed, and spun quickly on her heel, leaving Tiki to trail over her shoulder.

With a sigh Chat Noir and Plagg followed them darting across the shadows between the street lights.

It didn't take long for them to find the firefly kwami as his presence was illuminated with a soft ghostly blue glow. "Mais, cher! I'm so glad to see you!" the firefly called, not to the humans, but to Tiki who floated out and fist bumped the firefly with a giggle.

"You always know how to light up my life," Tiki chirped to the firefly in a playful voice.

Chat Noir stifled a laugh, hearing Plagg making a gagging sound at their interaction. "Oh come on!" Plagg put his paws on his hips with a jealous eye roll at Tiki. "A light pun with a lightning bug…come on Sugar Cube, you can't be serious…with this glowworm?!"

"Not to worry my friend," the firefly winked at Plagg. "It has just been so long since I've beheld the beautiful Lady Creation!"

Tiki blushed, and gave the firefly a little shove, "aww…It has been a while, hasn't it!" she smiled.

"Humph," Plagg replied with a growl. Then muttered a stream of insults or threats under his breath ("Showoff glowworm Casanova…trying to put moves on my Sugarcube since the beginning of time…just because they worked together creating a few nature projects…he thinks he can just fly in and…")…all of which was ended with a hiss.

The firefly seemed to take all of this in stride, and just winked at Tiki (which just Plagg get huffy again).

"The challenge is all about improvising," the firefly smiled impishly at the weilders.

"Here that is great!" Chat Noir interrupted. "We do that all the time when we are saving Paris. Especially my lady here! She always thinks up ways to use the most bizarre items for her lucky charm…tape, oven mitt, car jack, spoon, fork…never a knife though…"

"Chat….I think he gets the point," Ladybug elbowed Chat Noir.

"…coin, sketchbook, comic book, spray paint…"

"Chat!" Ladybug groaned.

"…Then there was that one time with the handcuffs…I thought it was _my_ lucky day…"

"Chat!" Ladybug swatted him on the shoulder, shooting a glare his way, which he returned with a smile like the Cheshire Cat.

"What fun you two will be," the firefly chuckled. The he continued, "You will be required to come up with creative ideas on the spot, bouncing ideas off your partner. The key is to not shut down the flow of ideas. Say 'yes'…and then add to the stream of creativity. You never know what will be created. That is all up to you."

"But what do we need to do?" asked Ladybug.

"Your kwamis will hold onto your miraculous. All you have to do is reach out and touch them," the firefly grinned.

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked confused since Tiki and Plagg floated only a few feet away with their miraculous' in their paws.

"Let us begin!" the firefly announced gleefully. He drew out some green sparkly dust, and blew it at the wilders. It absorbed itself into their Marti Gras masks, making them have a slightly pale blue flicker when the moonlight hit them.

"What was that?!" Chat Noir coughed.

Ladybug rubbed her eyes.

The firefly took his Kwami form laughing. "We are in the bayou!" he chortled.

And suddenly they were! They were actually standing in a bayou. They were waist deep in the murky swamp water.

"Your kwami are guarded by a swamp monster!" the firefly added to the illusion. At his words a reed covered creature rose out of the water, yards away from them, and Tiki and Plagg squeaked as the creature enclosed them within itself."

"Oh I get it," Chat Noir brushed a stray piece of soggy grass from his shoulder. "Improv game…whatever our imagination creates materializes! We are riding a fanboat towards the monster!" A flat boat emerged beneath their feet, and propelled them forward with an enormous whirring fan behind them.

"The monster grows up mangroves to tangle your boat," the firefly chimed.

"We dodge them and go off a ramp toward the creature," Ladybug jumped into the game.

"The monster shoots out vines and grabs hold of your fancraft," the firefly rallied.

Chat Noir didn't have his baton without his miraculous, but he snagged a long stick from an overhanging tree to help him balance like a tightrope-walking in a circus. "We run along the vines and reach the creature!" Chat Noir said doing just that, reaching the shoulder of the creature.

But Ladybug hesitated.

Even with the firefly's improve magic over them; she didn't have her ladybug-miraculous magic. She was Marinette under the mask, and although she had leapt from buildings as Ladybug, Marinette still frequently tripped over her own feet.

"Mi'lady?!" Chat Noir asked questionly, looking back toward her, wondering why she wasn't right behind him.

"The monster traps Chat Noir in a spiral of vines and binds him," the firefly shouted triumphantly, ensnaring Chat Noir in a tangle of light green vines.

"I cut my way free!" Chat shouted quickly breaking out of the vines hold as Ladybug panicked, still gripping the edge of the fanboat.

"But the vines catch hold of you even tighter and stronger than before….they are more unbreakable each time you struggle," the firefly called.

"The vines crushed against Chat Noir's arms and chest, winding themselves around him like a cocoon.

"Mi'lady saves me!" Chat Noir called out defiantly, then looked over to Ladybug. "Mi'lady?!"

Ladybug's wide eyes stared helplessly back at Chat Noir's with panic on her paled face.

Chat Noir was about to call out the next play, when the firefly beat him to it. "Then the vines close the cat's mouth!" And that was all that was heard from Chat Noir, who suddenly muffled a shout of protest. "Then," the firefly said, not wasting any time, "the Ladybug is dragged into the water."

Another vine shot out from the creature, tipping the hover craft into the water, and dragging Ladybug in as well. The spines of an alligator grazed over the surface of the water nearby.

"Haha!" the firefly laughed, as Ladybug emerged sputtering from the swamp. "Little lady weilder…I think you have met your match," he gloated.

Ladybug clenched her fists in determination, focusing on Chat Noir, as he was getting rapidly encased by vines. She looked around and noticed the telltail snout of swamp alligator poke out of the water. "An alligator leaps up and grabs Chat Noir!" She shouted.

Another muffled protest came from the vine-encased Chat Noir at this suggestion, and the firefly was thrown off his game when a massive alligator rose straight out of the water, and snatched Chat Noir from the monster. "And then the alligator swam with Chat Noir straight back towards me," Ladybug continued.

The gater' plowed through the water, straight at Ladybug with the bundled Chat Noir held in its jaws. As it swam closer to Ladybug it pulled the vines attached to Chat Noir further and further. The firefly realized all too late that the further the gater' went, the more it unraveled the swamp creature, creating gaps in its form.

Ladybug took off the belt she was wearing on her new costume (having no belt to borrow from Chat like she usually relied on in some of her plans), and latched it onto an end of the vines once they got close enough. "Then I spin wrapping myself up in the very vines that held Chat Noir," she said as the alligator reached her. Sure enough she spun herself wrapping herself up, thereby unraveling the vines from Chat Noire (taking his place within their bonds). Chat Noir's eyes went even wider when he realized Ladybug had traded spots with him, and was not the one wrapped up.

"A piece of lumber lay across the upside down hull of the airboat," Ladybug cried out just as the vines found their way around her mouth.

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir called out desperately as she was silenced, but with her head she nodded to him, and gestured toward the plank of wood teetering over the hull. Chat Noir nodded. She had set everything up. This was their chance. He climbed up onto the lower end of the beam from the water, and called out. "Then the alligator hit the other side of the beam with his tail." As quick as anything the gator' slashed its tail down on the raised board of the teeter totter Chat Noir perched on, and sent Chat Noir flying overhead towards the monster. Then through the gaps in its form that Ladybug had unraveled, snatched Tiki and Plagg from its center, landing with a splash on the other side. The weedy creature dissolved into a flickering of firefly lights, and dispersed into the overhanging branches of the Spanish moss.

The vines encompassing Ladybug, the airboat, alligator, and everything their imaginations had conjured disappeared along with it.

Two dripping wet weilders dragged themselves up onto the slippery bank.

"Sorry I hesitated Kitty," Ladybug wheezed, ringing out her soaked t-shirt.

"I can't say I'd ever like to end up in the mouth of a alligator again Bugaboo, (especially after that near miss with the Australian croc kwami), but I know I can always trust you to come through," Chat Noir said shaking water from his blonde mane.

Then he looked at her seriously, and took her hand in his. "I actually was the most worried when you exchanged places with me. What if I hadn't been able to get you back?"

"You're always the one putting yourself in danger for me," Ladybug tried to explain, as he laced his fingers into hers. "I trust you too…I know my game plan without even saying a word, and to be there for me no matter what."

His fingers paused, and he looked straight into her eyes.

The darkness of the night was illuminated for a moment with the gentle glow of fireflies.

"No matter what," he repeated softly, giving her hand a squeeze, and helping her to her feet.

Tiki smiled, and placed the earrings into Ladybug's hand, which she thankfully returned to her ears, and with a nod to Tiki called out "Tiki, Spots on." Chat Noir also took his ring from Plagg and called on his transformation.

The firefly kwami floated over to the two, picking a stray soggy vine off his own head. "Well, I guess you two weilders can improvise together afterall!" he grumbled, and produced two beads. Each weilder took the offering from the firefly. It is not far now, I can take you the rest of the way. The bayou swamp vanished, and they were standing in the middle of a grassy New Orleans park.

Ancient oaks that had guarded this place for centuries draped their huge branches over the path. In the dark, their forms cast shadows across the stars in the sky above.

There was a slab of rock beneath the trees that had two indented spirals that joined in the center.

The firefly nodded towards it and pointed to the beads in their hands. Starting from either end, Ladybug and Chat Noir placed each of the tokens they had collected from the creativity trials into each indent, and ended with the single stone from Hawaii at the center.

A pulse of light emitted from the stones, and from behind each of the surrounding tree trunks stepped a wild kwami; eagle, coyote, bird, cougar, elk, white wolf, owl, and firefly.

Your creativity has been tested, the eagle kwami stated solemnly, but even beyond that, your worthiness as weilders has been proven.

"Their worthiness will be proven over time," the cougar muttered under her breath. "Others before them have completed trials and still been found wanting in the end."

"Who are you to judge their merit," the white wolf snapped in their defense, "these weilders follow the path."

"They are only human after all," the cougar growled.

"And we are only kwami," the elk came between the cougar and the wolf. "Which of us are not also flawed, even with our infinite cycles of power and time. They have earned their place at their kwami's side."

"How can we be sure?" the coyote chimed in slyly.

"The sentinel ape kwami did not divide them…do you think we should?!" the elk challenged them, shaking his branching antlers.

The cougar physically receded and fell back toward the edges of the circle, and the white wolf shuttered slightly.

"Their tokens are all the evidence they need," the eagle finished. The power of kwami creativity is given to you human weilders. Use your power to reveal innovation, inspiration, introspection, ignite passion, and improvisation to the world."

It was then that each wild kwami sang a single note. Each one in a different key, until each added together in beautiful harmony.

With a brush of her wings the mosaic of stones started to glow and rise. They spiraled faster and faster, becoming a wheel of light that gathered on Ladybug and Chat Noir. The surge of power that flowed through them filled them with adrenaline. It was as if they were suddenly hit by a blast of inspiration, and couldn't wait to start their next mission.

When they opened their eyes the stone of the wild kwamis was gone. The light of Ember was all that reflected off the canopy of trees.


	25. Chapter 25

"Don't forget to bring the inscribed stone!" Ember reminded Chat Noir once again as they arrived through the portal back in Paris. "It will be secured tightly at the Louvre. Without joining it to its missing half at the British museum we won't be able to complete the next Egyptian trial!"

"I can't believe it! Our next stop is Egypt!" Chat Noir threw up his hands excitedly.

"I will make sure to get Rena Rouge there for the illusion at the British museum first, but are you sure you don't need to take Kaalki this time?" Ladybug asked worriedly.

"Just leave it to be Bugaboo," Chat Noir booped her nose. "Even without a teleporting pony I still know my way around."

"I heard that you mangy cat!" Kaalki snarled, "I'll have you know I'm a purebred horse kwami…not a shaggy pony," she whinnied in disgust.

"Oh Kaalki, you know I'm just kidding," Chat Noir leaned into the tiny kwami's space to which she turned her back and crossed her hooves.

"Sugar lump?" Chat Noir asked innocently, holding a crystallized lump they had been carrying to help fuel Kaalki 's teleportation.

Kaalki reluctantly uncrossed her hooves, and snatched up the treats. "Call me a pony again though, and all the sugar lumps in the world will not save you from finding yourself in Timbuktu," the Kwami grumbled.

"Fair enough," Chat Noir grinned, producing more sugar. "So, I'm forgiven?"

"Forgiven," the horse kwami mumbled with a crunch.

"I'll see you at the British museum tomorrow morning," Chat Noir called to Ladybug over his shoulder as he bounded off.

"But how will you get to London? How will I find you?" She called after him.

"I'll find you!" he called back with a cheeky salute, and was propelling himself off again across the roof tops of Paris.

Adrien was able to convince Nino pretty easily to take the end of Spring break to surprise Alya in London for the weekend. Nino's parents were especially fond of Adrien, and were pretty easy going. As long as the boys agreed to check in, and stick together, Nino's parents agreed it would be a great opportunity to show some independence. Within a matter of hours both of them had snapped up train tickets online. Then they had thrown together a couple backpacks filled with essentials for a couple nights. That was the easy part…

The harder part was working with Alex to sneak into the Louvre. Somehow they had to 'borrow' an ancient Egyptian artifact Ember had insisted he bring to London. Alex knew the museum's schedule; It ran like clockwork. Luckily her father and brother were involved in another heated debate after museum hours about carbon dating back in the offices. This allowed Chat Noir and Alex to find the necessarily artifact undetected. A kwami's skill at avoiding detection, shutting down alarms, and picking locks didn't hurt either. Quick as a flash, Chat Noir was wrapping the heavy ancient stone in a sheet carefully, and stashing it in a backpack. Alex had even come up with a pretty good cover story for its absence from the exhibit. She had been helping her Dad and a team of historians catalogue (or Cat-ologued as Chat Noir put it...which Alex had rolled her eyes at) many of the pieces with her camera to add to their digital museum updates recently. This piece could simply be claimed as unavailable due to this restoration and documentation process. It was risky, but after many experiences together, Chat Noir knew without a doubt that Alex was someone who knew how to keep a secret.

Meanwhile Ladybug had returned to London to meet up with Alya at their flat. Ladybug pulled out her yoyo, and quickly called Alya. Alya had enthusiastically agreed to meet Ladybug and Chat Noir at the British Museum the next day for a special mission; recovering an important relic. They needed to find a way into the museum undisturbed, and Rena's illusions would do the trick. Ladybug had been able to entrust both Rena Rouge and Carapace with their miraculous' more permanently after the defeat of Hawkmoth. Having them as backup certainly came in handy multiple times over the years.

After ending the conversation with Alya as Ladybug, Marinette sighed going around a corner and detransformed.

"What's wrong Marinette?" Tiki asked, as Marinette handed the red kwami the last of the beignets they had picked up on their way out of New Orleans.

"Alya is going to expect me to have amazing photos from my train tour I told her I was taking, rather than being here with her in London…I guess all the lies…even after all this time are still hard to keep from my best friend."

"Especially when that friend is a diligent reporter," Tiki smiled.

"Yes, if diligent is another word for snoopy!" Marinette giggled with Tiki. Then she tapped her index finger against her temple. "But what excuse do I give this time?"

"How about you accidently deleted all the photos?" Tiki ventured.

"No, I tried that last time and she nearly caught on when she tried to show me how to recover lost files," Marinette shook her head.

"Broken phone?" Tiki supplied.

"I'd have to get a new one, otherwise she'd notice as soon as my old one turned up," Marinette shook her head again.

"You never texted her while we were gone because we were busy nonstop with all the challenges. What if you say you never remembered to bring it in the first place?" Tiki said with the most devious smile her cute little face could manage.

"The excuses always make me come off as a total scatterbrain…but yeah, I guess that will have to do," Marinette sighed, affectionately rubbing Tiki behind one antenna.

Tiki licked the icing powder off her paws, and zipped into Marinette's purse.

In the end Alya turned out to be more heartbroken for Marinette, than suspicious when Marinette supplied the absent photos excuse. Which of course made Marinette feel all the more guilty for deceiving her friend. As pennants Marinette allowed Alya to read her the latest of the Ladybug and Chat Noir World sightings…or at least people around the world who had claimed to have seen them. Alya chatted excitedly about some of the reports, that made Marinette inwardly cringe…not all the 'sightings' were legit, nor were the activities Ladybug and Chat Noir were supposedly involved in. All Marinette could do was bite her tongue, and trust that her best friend would filter the gossip from the facts.

After catching up the two friends got dressed up in the outfits they had purchased from their last London shopping spree together, and went out for a well-deserved girl's night.

Early the next morning Alya shrieked when she opened the door and was greeted by her longtime boyfriend. Nino stood on their doorstep with a bright bouquet of tiger lilies, but did not even get a word out. Alya threw herself into his arms, knocking the flowers flying.

She kissed him excitedly, with her armed around him. "I've missed you! Oh, you're here!" She kissed him again.

Marinette looked around the corner, and laughed out loud, "Alya, at least let Nino in the door…"

Then she froze mid sentence when she saw Adrien sweep the flowers off the ground, and come up to the door beside them.

"See man, I told you she'd love our surprise," Adrien smiled at the love struck couple. All though high school they had been inseparable. Other students in their class usually gagged at their pda, but Adrien was always happy for them. If only he could have sometime to share everything with like that.

"Hey…a…ad…Adrian," Marinette stumbled, falling back into her old habit of stuttering around her crush.

"Hi Marinette!" Adrien greeted her cheerfully, edging around Nino and Alya with a backpack under each arm, and dropped them inside the door. "Hope you don't mind we crashed your girls week in London together," he looked up at her apologetically. A slight wisp of blonde hair fell over his jade green eyes when he went to lean the backpacks against the wall.

Marinette gulped, and claspt her hands tightly behind her back. It was taking a significant amount of self control for her to not reach out and risk touching that loose lock of golden hair from that dreamy face. "No, no, not at all," she quickly got out, realizing Adrien was still looking expectantly at her, waiting for a response. "I mean, look at the two of them. I think she is happy you came. You'd have thought we'd been gone a month, not just a few days! Alya…" she called laughing at the two of them, "Come up for air! It is not like one of you was shipped out to sea!"

"I've been so alone!" Nino whimpered melodramatically, as Alya pulled back, and gave them room to at least get through the door. "All alone in the city with nothing to do! No one to talk to! Abandoned!"

"Oh, come on!" Alya rolled her eyes at her loveable boyfriend. "We've video chatted every night. Plus, I know you were busy putting together a new track of songs together for the big dance coming up for the senior class next month…you didn't have time to miss me that much."

"Oh, but I did!" Nino insisted. "A set of love songs is maddening to listen to, when you don't have you lady by your side!"

"You got that right," Adrien sighed, and then his eyes shot up when the three of them turned to look at him questionally. "I mean, yeah, Nino has been totally mopping around missing you. I couldn't stand the sad, weepy emojis any more, so we had to come," Adrien finished quickly.

"I thought you were…ah…travelling with a…friend," Marinette couldn't help blurting out.

"Oh yeah," Adrien smiled, and he cocked his elbow up, scratching the back of his neck self-consciously, "yeah, had a great time travelling around for Springbreak…how has your week been?" He redirected back to Marinette and Alya.

"It has been crazy awesome!" Alya blurted out, racing to her laptop, and dragging Nino along behind her. "Just look at my latest post!" she cheered. "This travelling Ladybug and Chat Noir story has just blown up!"

Adrien leaned over curiously behind his friends to see the pictures alongside her article. "Where'd you get that?!" Adrien asked surprised, his eyes going wide.

On the screen was a zoomed in photo of Ladybug and Chat Noir running around the streets of Seattle. A particularly good shot. Adrien couldn't help the smile that plastered across his face. In the picture Ladybug's head was tilted back slightly, caught in the midst of a laugh…probably at one of my brilliant puns Adrien thought to himself. They looked happy together.

"I've got my sources…" Alya smiled proudly, crossing her arms, "…A few actually, but I'll never tell."

"…so you're back from your trip early before the end of the week?" Marinette cut in unwilling to let to topic of Adrien's mystery girl go. "Did something happen between you and your 'girlfriend?" she asked, trying to keep the eagerness from seeping into her voice, but unable to say 'girlfriend' without her voice becoming frustratingly high pitched.

"Well, it was kindda a series of day trips I guess," Adrien skirted, "…and she isn't really my girlfriend yet," he added in a rushed mumble.

"But dude," Nino cut in, "you told me, a couple days ago that you are so head over heels over your mystery lady…how did you put it…how she makes you happier than you ever dreamed possible."

Alya elbowed Nino sharply, and nodded her head towards Marinette. Adrien missed the exchange between the protective Alya, and the oblivious Nino…but Marinette's keen eyes caught it, making her go red.

Adrien went a bit red himself, and his hand found the back of his neck again. "Yeah, she is pretty amazing," he tried to avoid their inquiring looks. But, Marinette's heart ached to see the way Adrien's eyes lit up thinking about his girl.

"Sorry man, I know you like to keep stuff on the down low," Nino patted him on the back, "Already you've got media all over you, and you don't need your friends on your case too."

"Thanks for understanding," Adrien sighed, glad Nino have given him a way out.

"….So, Adrien already found a hostel in the area nearby that had some free rooms for us," Nino moved on, "…you know, if you girls wanted to still have your place to yourselves or if you already had plans for today."

"No, no," Marinette assured Nino, "it would be cool if you guys want to join us!"

Alya grabbed her best friend's arm with a thankful squeeze and a big smile.

"I've been just trying to convince Marinette to go to the British Museum today!" Alya jumped at the chance to get the boys on her side.

"Yeah, let's do that!" Adrien abruptly shouted out. Then dropped his voice a bit as his friend laughed at him.

"Wow, man, okay, okay…you are like crazy excited to spend our weekend at the museum," Nino smirked. Which is when Alya pulled out her puppy-dog eyes, and claspt Nino's hand. "Oh, fine…we'll do the museum," he gave in. "But I get to pick where we have lunch!"

"Deal!" Alya nodded, and turned triumphantly to Marinette. "Soooo…"

"Yes, the museum sounds great!" Marinette agreed, putting her hand on her hip. "You certainly do know how to get your way Alya."

"The gift of persuasion my dear," Alya laughed, rubbing her polished nails on her shoulder.

The boys high fived, and Nino jumped on the couch to hear about Alya's week and discussed plans for the day. Inwardly Marinette grinned to herself. With Alya and Nino (a.k.a. Rena Rouge and Carapace) both coming to the museum with her, it would be even easier to get in and out unnoticed. The only problem was what to do about Adrien…

"You sure you don't think we are party crashers?" Adrien whispered to Marinette breaking her out of her thoughts. His warm breath tickled her ear, and made her nearly swoon.

She managed to pull herself together, and gave him an encouraging smile. "Seeing that I've done my fair share of party crashing in the past, I'd say you're a welcome guest," she giggled a bit less nervously.

"You did look pretty cute in a mustache and poncho," Adrien laughed, thinking back to the time Marinette had snuck herself into the guy-only party at his place.

"Aaahhh, thanks, I guess," Marinette raised an eyebrow at Adrien. How did this boy not see what he did to her she wondered.

**Thank you readers for your patience and for continuing to follow this fan fiction story! It has taken so long to write the last few chapters. **

**The world has been turned upside down for everyone. I hope you all are staying safe and well during this time. Maybe this story, along with other fantacy fanfics, can provide you with a bit of an escape from uncertain or stressful reality...or at the very least some entertainment. Learning about all of the countries you have suggested certainly allows me to live vicariously through Chat Noir and Ladybug as they get to travel the world while we are confined. I also just wanted to say a huge thank you to all those who are working to help others during this time and put their lives on the line everyday! You are true heroes! **

**Please keep following! I appreciate all the encouragement! You are the best:) **

**Feel free to send in a review if there is another place in the world you would like Chat Noir or Ladybug to travel to in this series of chapters! **

**-All the best! Phoenix203**


	26. Chapter 26

Later that day Alya and Nino claimed to be off to get tickets to the museum before the doors opened and save a spot in line. Their excuse left Adrien and Marinette at a coffee stand nearby. Alya filled in Nino quickly about Ladybug's plan, and Nino nodded in agreement. Finding a secure corner, they pecked each other on the lips quickly, and transformed.

Marinette nervously scanned the sidewalk, glancing up towards the entrance of the museum. If she didn't get into the museum before Carapace put his shield into place, things would just end up more delayed. She wracked her brain for an excuse to get away from Adrien (not something she typically wanted to do…but under the circumstances…)... but Marinette thanked her lucky spots when it turned out she didn't have to be the one to come up with an excuse. Adrien came up with one first.

"Hey, do you mind if I make a quick phone call before we head off to the museum?" Adrien asked. "If you want, you can just go ahead, and I'll meet you up there." Adrien said pleasantly.

"Oh, yeah, sure…that will be great. Talk your time. I mean take your time," Marinette answered.

As she headed off in the direction of the museum, she glanced back to see him digging around in his backpack…probably for his phone she assumed. Then her heart sunk. Probably to call that girl he had been traveling with. Marinette turned her eye back to her target. She had to stay focused. There was too much on the line to worry about Adrien and his mystery girl. She had to concentrate on herself and somehow finding Chat Noir.

Just as Ladybug snuck through a side door (thanks to Tiki), Carapace created a shield around the museum blocking anyone from entering. (No one noticed a black cat vaulting to the roof a moment before the shield came down either). Rena Rouge played her flute summoning an illusion, indicating to all outsiders that the museum was closed.

Ladybug and Chat Noir literally ran right into each other, rounding a corner into one of the many Egyptian exhibit rooms.

"Chat! You made it!" Ladybug said in surprise.

"I told you I'd find you," Chat Noir cocked his head to one side, flashing her a bright smile.

"Did you get it?" Ladybug inquired urgently. I'd rather get out of here so Rena and Carapace don't have to hold the façade much longer."

"For you M'lady," Chat bowed, presenting her with the stone piece. "Like you said, Alex was really helpful. She convinced her father last night that it had been taken for photo documentation for the online archives….but I'd like to return it right away. I was accused of stealing from the Louvre before, and the police were not too impressed."

"Yeah, but that was Copy Cat who stole the Mona Lisa, not you!" Ladybug reassured him.

"I tried to tell them they had the wrong cat…only this time it really was me who stole something!"

"_Borrowed_," Ladybug emphasized with a coy smile. "We'll get it back before they even notice it is gone," Ladybug patted the stone piece, and then the two sprinted off through the exhibit.

They reached a case displaying a stone very similar to the one from the Louvre. In fact on closer examination they saw that it was the matching half of the one Chat had (as Ladybug had put it) 'borrowed.'

"Ember light," Ladybug called, summoning the Phoenix.

"One moment," Ember said, and then swiftly zoomed around, disabling the alarms and cameras and unlocked the display.

Chat Noir picked up the missing piece and raised it up. Together they brought both pieces together, and they inter-locked where they had been broken.

The carving on the stone depicted a hunting scene of various humans and animals.

"Why a hunting scene?" asked Ladybug.

"Not hunting, but a war. A war between humans and kwami weilders," Ember corrected.

Ladybug drew her gloved finger across the interlocking lines of the stone piece that they had united. Then using Ember's quill miraculous as a 'key' they fit it into a groove near the edge. A portion of the stone released with a thud. Within was a metal reflective disk with the miraculous symbol engraved onto the surface.

"That is it," Ember confirmed. "Let's get out of here quick!"

Chat Noir pocketed the metal disk, and zipped it up securely. Then returned the stone piece to its case. Ember reset the alarm, and Ladybug merged with Kalaki to teleport the other half of the artifact directly back to its resting place in the Louvre (much to both Chat Noir and Alex's relief).

Ladybug and Chat Noir then teleported outside of the museum right beside Carapace and Rena. "You two can stand down," Ladybug smiled to them. "We got what we needed thanks to you two. As always you were right there when we needed you!"

Carapace released shelter and Rena's illusion disappeared. All was as if their interference in the daily routines of the museum had never happened.

"Does this have anything to do with your recent globetrotting?" Rena couldn't help but inquire.

"I have a feeling it won't be long before the two of you take a similar trip, after all your time as super heroes," Ladybug smiled at her. Ladybug knew her friend's reporter side was just aching to burst out with a full inquiry and burraide of questions. But as always, Rena Rouge withheld the temptation to try to get an inside scoop, especially after Ladybug had trusted her once more with a miraculous.

"Well, if you need any more help, just let us know," Rena said, with Carapace nodding in agreement. The four of them ducked around a secluded corner, so Ladybug could collect their miraculous' back.

"Thanks again!" Chat Noir called back as he and Ladybug propelled themselves up to the steep museum roof where Ember waited for them. With a quick wave, Alya and Nino set off to find their missing friends.

"So, where to now?" Chat Noir asked excitedly. "Are we actually off to Egypt now!"

"Egypt is our next destination, but not yet," Ember folded his fiery wings. "We must wait till 3a.m. London time before we embark. We have to arrive before sunrise in Giza to make this work.

"Meet back here tonight?" Ladybug asked Chat Noir.

"A rooftop date with you Bugaboo?! I wouldn't miss it for the world," Chat shouted with a salute, and leapt off the roof.

"Not a date!" Ladybug shouted back, but he was already out of sight.

"It's not," Ladybug glanced at Ember, who kept his own council, and returned without comment to his quill.

Suddenly, Ladybug heard voices calling "Marinette! Marinette!"

Inconspicuously slipping back down, Ladybug whispered "Tiki, Spots off," and Marinette set off in pursuit of her three friends.

After a full day of touring around London together the four had finally arrived back at the loft after midnight. It had been incredible. There was more than they could possibly fit into one visit in the British museum alone, but they didn't stop there. They had also taken a group selfie across from Big Ben (making jokes about the better view from the top (thanks to Startrain)). They had surveyed the whole city atop the London Eye Ferris Wheel ("Much better than the time my sister when berserk as Aanasi," Alya had declared, which Nino had whole heartedly agreed with). Then they had finished the day with dinner at a trendy new restaurant. Truth be told it would have been the romantic night Marinette had always dreamed of with Adrien, if it wasn't for his occasional distracted looks at his watch.

Marinette threw herself against her pillows in her room, when they had safely all retired for the night. Adrien had been such a gentleman, and insisted on taking the couch in the living room. "He was probably waiting for a chance to call the girl he had been with all week," Marinette lamented softly to Tiki.

"Maybe," Tiki nodded, surveying her distraught mistress. If only I could just put the two of them out of their misery Tiki thought to herself. That boy is thinking about you, but neither of you realize the truth.

"If only I could have been that girl," Marinette moaned, pulling a pillow over her head, "if only I was the one who got to make him happy."

Tiki rolled her eyes with a sigh. Nope. She was not going to say it. These two oblivious weilders had to find each other in their own time, no matter how ridiculously long it took them.

"Don't worry about it all Marinette," Tiki encouraged the girl under the pillow. "Everything will work out the way it was mean to…but you should get some sleep! You only have a couple hours to rest before we've got to meet Chat Noir!"

"You're right Tiki," Marinette said beneath her pillow barricade. "At least I can be happy for Adrien that he finally is with the one he loves."

"Well, he will be soon," Tiki mumbled.

"What was that Tiki?" Marinette asked peeking out from beneath her pillow.

"Nothing…um…just don't forget to set your alarm on your phone," Tiki covered, floating beneath the blanket.


	27. Chapter 27-Egypt

On the banks of the Nile Ladybug, Chat Noir and Ember arrived into the darkness of night through their portal. Starlight reflected off the great river that brought life through Africa (and of course Egypt) from the earliest of civilizations.

"I will go announce our arrival to our host," Ember told them. "I will meet you back here once the morning star arrives."

Ladybug hopped up to the top of a nearby rock surveying the Nile, while Chat took to skipping rocks to pass the time. They did not have to wait long before they heard the sound of someone approaching.

"That didn't take long at all!" Chat Noir turned to see the approaching individual, but then froze. It was not Ember…and it was not something in the animal form of a wild kwami. It was a young man dressed in gold, who appeared close to their age.

To say this man was handsome was an understatement. He was downright gorgeous. His blond hair shone in the moonlight, and his well defined muscles rippled under his shirt. His pale blue eyes smiled at them. "My friends!" he called to them still at a distance in a clear voice. "You guide as asked me to fetch you! Come with me, and I will show you what awaits!"

"I thought Ember said he would come back for us?" Ladybug wondered out loud.

"Yes, Ember. We are old friends. He wanted to get everything ready for you. He is waiting for us. Come along with me," he strode confidently closer, reaching out to greet them. The man's eyes suddenly glanced distractedly over to the shore where he caught the triangular sail of a felucca. Something like fear or annoyance passed over his polished features. "Quickly, come here," he urged, "We don't have much time!"

Chat Noir instinctually gripped his baton, hearing a soft padding of feet sneaking up beside them from the water. "Mi'Lady, be on your guard something else is out here," he whispered in her ear.

"We've got to get away before the sorcerers arrives!" the young man implored, stepping closer. "If she gets to you before me…" but his warning was interrupted by a dark shadow that darted out of the night, and struck him between the eyes. The swift strike was strong enough to send him flying back onto the sand.

"Stay down pest," his attacker screeched at him.

But he did not. He dove at her, trying to push her aside, but she knocked him down more forcefully then the first time.

Ladybug grabbed her yoyo and defensively swung it in front of her and Chat Noir.

The attacker's face was completely opposite to that of the young man. She was a haggard looking woman, with a jagged scar running across the left side of her forehead to her cheek. Her eyes were glazed over with a light milky film. They did not have to be close to notice that she was blind. Yet, even with the absence of eyesight, she was dealing out precise blows to her adversary. Her black ragged cloak swirled around her as she attacked him.

"Stay away from them!" the woman threatened. "The weilders are not yours to command!"

"Help me! Stop her! You've got to destroy her amulet!" the young man whimpered, now on his hands and knees crawling closer to them again.

The darkened woman grabbed him by the back of his collar, and with surprising strength for one who appeared so old, threw him back.

Ladybug made a step forward towards the man in pity, but Chat Noir held her back. "Wait Mi'lady," he held her. "Something isn't right. We need to know what is going on before we act!"

"He needs our help!" Ladybug shot back urgently to Chat Noir. "We can't just sit back…"

The man in gold tried to get around the dark woman, but she blocked his path again. "You will not reach them," she hissed.

"Please! The man begged again, "Only by using your miraculous with me, can we defeat her for good. Come closer…"

Once again Ladybug moved towards him, but Chat Noir stopped her again. "Chat!" she complained. "We've got to destroy that amulet before she hurts him!"

"Haven't you noticed that he is the one trying to get closer to us?" Chat Noir challenged. "She has not made a move towards us. She has not even hurt him…much. She has only prevented him from getting close to us!"

Ladybug looked around Chat Noir again, and realized he was right.

"He has the look of a hero, but is he?!" Chat Noir scrutinized.

"She looks like a villain, but is she?!" Ladybug agreed.

"Quick, quick!" Screeched the man. "Get your miraculous to me, before she puts a spell on you!" In a swift movement the golden man grabbed the woman's staff and struck the chain holding her amulet. This sent the jewel flying through the air, and it landed at Chat Noir's feet.

"Now Black Cat, now! Use your cataclysm to destroy it!" The man called in triumph.

Chat Noir bent over and picked up the amulet. The man held his breath in anticipation, but Chat Noir did not channel his destructive energy. He handed the amulet to Ladybug.

"If you won't destroy it, give it to me!" the man called, "I will do what should have been done a millennia ago!"

Ladybug walked towards the pair, but instead of handing the amulet to the golden one, she put it into the soft wrinkled hand of the ragged woman.

"What have you done!" the pleasant voice of the man turned cold. He lunged with the woman's staff at her, but the woman called out "Maat, balance the scale!" Within a brief moment they saw an ostrich kwami fly out of the black cloak as she was summoned into the amulet.

The old woman was transformed into a beautiful angelic youth, whose white hair flew around her face. Her luminescent skin and her eyes shone like they were illuminated by the stars above. Her amulet turned brilliant white. Her black robe was edged with ostrich feathers, and her mask came down over her noise in an ebony pointed beak. With a swift, well aimed kick, she jarred her staff from the golden man's hand, and he let out a high pitched drone.

"Submit Accuser, or shall I continue?" she commanded with authority.

"They still have to pass through the halls of Horus," he shot back, crossing his arms and pouting like a child who had a toy withheld.

"Yes, and I will see that they have their fair trial, without your interference," she glared at him with unseeing eyes.

"You…you are a miraculous weilder?!" Ladybug gasped in awe of the ancient, yet strangely youthful woman before them.

The woman gave a mischievous childlike smile in their direction. "I am human, and still technically mortal, but my kwami, Maat, has the power of rejuvenation, granting me exceptionally long life…even for a weilder. In this form, I am sometimes called Lady Justice. Over the years and kwami cycles I have been charged with guarding the fountain of youth."

"But before…before you transformed you looked so…different?!" Ladybug blushed awkwardly.

"The truth is not always what it appears to be a first glance," she smiled. "Appearances have never been of value to me, as I was born without sight."

"I'm sorry…I…" Ladybug rushed to apologize.

"Not to worry little Ladybug. It is not necessarily a bad thing to be underestimated by your adversaries. And it allows me to be unbiased and without distraction. My other senses have become well honed to focus on key details."

"You fight so effectively," Chat Noir complimented, leaning on his baton.

"Being the defender of a miraculous for many lifetimes has given me lots of practice," she laughed merrily.

"I almost had you that time," the sullen Adonis moped, dropping himself to the sand. But he went silent when Justice again glared towards him.

"And he is?" Chat Noir nodded towards the man sulking in the sand, who was looking more and more foolish now that he had been pacified.

"The Egyptians referred to the chaos he created as Isfet. Here in the miraculous trials he is supposed to play the role of one to challenge you, known as the Accuser. As a wild kwami, he should know his place…but every time the black cat and ladybug weilders are being tested his trials to steal their miraculous'.

"A wild kwami?!" Chat Noir said shocked, "but he looks so…well…human!"

"I will try not to take offense," the blonde "man" shot back. "I intended you to think so." Then he magically shifted through a series of human features, taking on new faces, which warped his appearance.

"His power allows him to take human form, which unfortunately, he utilizes for deception and the disruption of order," Justice shook her head in disgust. "Come now Accuser, drop your act, and your selfish hunt for a wish."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes, "But the Ladybug was nearly ready to warm up to me in this form," then he gave Ladybug a wink which made her shudder, and Chat Noir stepped defensively to her side.

It was then that Ember arrived, surveying the scene, he appeared visibly distressed at the sight of Isfet. Ember flew to Justice's shoulder, and she bowed to him with a smile.

"I see _he_ is up to his malevolence again," Ember spoke to the starlight haired weilder, "As always my Lady Justice, I am glad you were vigilant as always."

"The same old tricks," she replied, "still resentful of missing out on his chance for a wielder when he had the chance."

"I am sorry I left you to his mischief," Ember looked apologetically at Ladybug and Chat Noir. "I'm glad to see you have had the chance to meet the weilder of Maat."

The gold man seemed to release a high pitched whine again, dissolving into a kwami with the characteristics of a mosquito. He had clear wings, a slightly yellow torso, and a distinctive long needle-like nose.

"Are you going to release Maat again vile human?" he droned.

"Until I ensure these two make it to their trials without your evil, we will stay united against you," Justice snapped, making the mosquito kwami withdraw a bit further. "And if you make one more move toward either of the children, I will not hesitate to make your eternity excruciating," she threatened drawing her staff down firmly in the sand.

"Okay, okay, let's get to the temple of Horus already. The falcon can deal with them," Isfet floated before them, passing across the Nile.

"Come, I will take you across on my felucca," Justice said leading down to the water's edge. She drew up a silver cord, that tether the small sailing craft, and adjusted the sail.

"Thank you for your help," Ladybug said walking next to Justice, as Ember flew near her shoulder.

"It is a pleasure to have the opportunity to greet the next generation of weilders," Justice happily replied.

"How many Ladybug weilders have you met?" Ladybug asked curiously.

"Oh my young friend, I'm afraid I've lost count!" she replied, "but each one has always been unique…and inquisitive," she added.

Justice and Ember chatted as old friends about cycles past, and historical events Ladybug and Chat Noir were shocked to hear that kwami's had been involved in.

"We fought an acoma once that took the form of an Egyptian Pharaoh," Chat Noir ventured.

"Yes, we found hieroglyphs in the Louvre about a Ladybug who had fought the Pharaoh he was based on, in order to rescue a girl he planned to sacrifice to the Sun god Ra," Ladybug added.

"Did you know that Ladybug?" Chat Noir asked excitedly.

"I have been with Maat for a very long time, but I am by no means her first weilders. The Ladybug you are referring to was Tiki's weilder before my time, but Maat has told me of her," Justice remembered fondly.

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked excitedly towards her as she continued.

"Her name was Neith, and her black cat's name was Maahes. Now theirs was quite the romance…." At this Chat Noir's ears perked up, only to drop again when Justice added, "…only to end in heartbreaking tragedy."

"What happened?" Chat Noir asked disappointedly.

"Your kwami may be able to tell you better than I. Although, I don't imagine Plagg will be inclined to talk much about it. That is a story for another time.* Perhaps I will tell you the story at our next meeting…for fate is likely to cross our paths as fellow weilders again….but we are here now. It is time to prepare yourselves weilders."

She expertly docked the small craft, letting her hands guide along the ropes, and listening closely to the sound of the water against the shore. Ladybug and Chat Noir helped her tether the small ship securely. Then they had to walk past buildings of Edfu to come to a dip in the land, where layers of the past had been uncovered to reveal the hidden temple. One of the jewels of Egypt; The temple of Horus.

They came to the entrance of a great temple with two tall stone century walls with inscriptions and imagery carved into the sandstone.

"The original temple that this new one was built on used to be much smaller. The Pharaohs' wealth and attempt to appease Horus made this one grow quite impressively ostentatious," Justice said reaching out her hand to rest it on the cool sandstone.

"This one is new?" Chat Noir narrowed his eyes at the images carved in relief, "what do you mean by new?"

"Well they started this renovation on August 23, 237 BC," Justice said thoughtfully, which made Chat Noir's mouth hang open as they passed under the door frame. "Actually you're lucky. Some of the last miraculous trial weilders had a more difficult time gaining access to the entrance. This whole temple was covered in 12 meters of sand after the aardvark kwami (who the Egyptians called Sett), feuded with Horus and buried his temple. Finally in the 1860 humans rediscovered it and excavated."

"As we enter here," Ember advised, "it is imperative that only truth leaves your lips. In the house of the falcon, deceit is punishable by death."

As they reached the end of the grand courtyard lined with pillars they saw a pair of hawk-like statues like guarding shadows to the central temple. As they drew closer, Ladybug noticed differences between them. While the statue of Horus on the left had smooth dark, rigid stone, with graceful lines, the other had more detail showing in the feathers, and the face. She leaned forward examining the intricate detail chiseled there…when the eyes of the 'statue' on the right opened.

The falcon's right eye shone so brightly they could not stare at it long. It was like it held the brilliance of the sun. His left eye was pale blue like the full moon. The falcon on the right was not a statue at all, but Horus himself, waiting patiently for their arrival.

"Son of truth," Ember greeted the dignified looking wild kwami.

"Son of wisdom," the falcon responded to the Phoenix, and then turned to Maat's weilder, "Daughter of justice."

Then he turned to the Ladybug and Chat Noir. "Your trial is to determine your worthiness as weilders. Do you truly seek wisdom, justice, and truth within the world, or will your selfish human flaws corrupt the miraculous for your own purposes?"

The mosquito kwami arrived at the adjacent side, and hummed, "They are flawed like all humans.

"Get on with your evidence accuser," the falcon scolded with irritation.

"The boy is starved for attention. It is sad really. He frequently takes unnecessary risks, compromising the safety of his miraculous, his life, and the lives of others." The accuser paused to let this fact sink in, before continuing. "He rushes in to situations, and allows his ego to drive his interactions with others. Oh…and he is blinder than Justice when it comes to evidence of the heart staring him right in the face.

Lady Justice frowned at the accuser, letting slip a soft snarl at his taunt.

"Keep to the facts Accuser," Horus cautioned. "It is unwise to bait the defender of Maat. Do it again and I will allow her satisfaction."

"Yes, yes of course. A million apologizes to Maat's handler," the mosquito kwami crowed insincerely. Then he turned his attention on Ladybug. "And this girl did not even want the gift of a miraculous at first!" the mosquito kwami huffed in indignation. "At the first sign of a challenge she rejected Tiki, and tried to pass the miraculous to another! And don't even get me started on her jealous behavior, which is an affront to what it means to be a weilder. There were specific cases where her civilian actions of carelessness, indecision, or jealousy incited fellow humans to even become aromatized under the Hawkmoth villain, who corrupted the Butterfly."

The falcon kwami looked deeply at them with his dual eyes. "You represent yourself in this place. How do you plead?" he inquired.

There was a pause as the Accusers words sunk in. Both Chat Noir and Ladybug could not deny that everything he said was true. They thought back to moments of failure or poor decisions had put a risk on the great powers they possessed.

"Guilty," Chat Noir finally responded.

Ladybug and the others looked over at him in surprise.

"Did you admit to the charges against you?! You're not going to argue for yourself, or justify your actions?" the falcon inquired.

Chat Noir shook his head. "What the Accuser has said about me in truth. I have made the wrong decisions. I've been impatient and even arrogant at times. But worst of all... I've been oblivious to things right n front of me that caused pain to not only myself but others."

"I'm guilty too…." Ladybug jumped in.

"Even at the start I was hesitant to take action. I've been jealous s and acted towards others with envy. I've made the wrong decisions and allowed people I care about to get hurt. It was I that mistakenly led Hawkmoth right to Master Fu, and sacrificed his role as guardian."

"You heard them!" the accuser roared with a cackle of ominous glee. "They are guilty. They are flawed."

"Now each of you may call your witness to your defense."

They looked blankly back.

"Each of you have been a witness to your partners flaws and assets, no?!" The hawk prompted.

"Black Cat, what do you have to say of the Ladybug wilder? Should she be allowed to continue to utilize the great power of creation?"

"To take away the Ladybug miraculous from her would be the true crime. She is braver than she realizes. She stands up for others, even when it is difficult. Countless times she had defended innocent civilians as personal cost. Even when it is not easy, she chooses to do the right thing."

"Hmmm," the hawk kwami pondered, "and you Ladybug, what o the Black Cat? His power is capable of ultimate destruction. Should this human possess such a power?"

"Even if I could choose from everyone on earth, I would only choose Chat Noir as my partner. I have trusted him with my life countless times. He is selfless in laying down his life to help others and protect them. He is kind hearted, and gentle. Even when he has been tempted to rush into things, he has been willing to show restraint when it is required," Ladybug declared passionately.

"And now your final witness, Kwami of wisdom," he turned to the phoenix. "You have been the guide of the chosen humans now for thousands of years. Have these mortals justly used their gifts?"

"I would not have revealed the location of the first justice disc if I felt otherwise," Ember proclaimed. Then added boldly. "These two are more worthy to weild their miraculous' than any I've encountered before. I would wager my own miraculous on that."

The falcon nodded happily, "Compelling evidence."

"But they…" The Accuser roared in protest.

"Silence Mosquito! I have made my decision. Then the falcon kwami reached within his feathers and produced a disc similar to the one from the museum. The only difference was a cut halfway through it. "The requirement has never been perfection," the falcon said handing them the disc, "only the determination to do what is right over selfish desires."

The Accuser let out a frustrated high pitched drone, and released his kwami form to fly off as a tiny mosquito.

The falcon bowed to Ember, then to Lady Justice, and then to the weilders. "Stay the path," he said, and then transformed, flying away to the west.

**Thank you so much readers for continuing to follow Chat Noir and Ladybug's journey through this fanfic! **

***Thank you to all those who have left reviews to help guide this story! A special shout out to Malicious hero who suggested our heroes travel back to Egypt in light of Tiki's connection ('Pharaoh' episode). If you'd like to read another fanfic I wrote going deeper into Ladybug's 'past lives,' specifically the romance between in Egypt and the loss of Plagg check out s/13302703/1/Miraculous-Ladybug-Flashback**


	28. Chapter 28-Egypt

Chat Noir, Ladybug, Justice and Ember walked through the portal and were confronted by the dramatic rising form of the great stone Sphinx of Giza.

As one of the oldest known monumental statues of Egypt, Chat Noir and Ladybug recognized it right away. How could anyone mistake this quintessential Egyptian landmark. The body of the huge lion laid out in an alert position, with its pharaoh's face turned to the east.

"I always wondered what happened to the nose," Chat Noir mused tapping the side of his own.

Ember looked a bit surprised, then ruffled his feathers, "That, you can ask your kwami about," he said in an unimpressed voice.

"He thought it would be really funny to distract from the Phoenix harvest festival," Justice rolled her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose, "the temple priests went into a frenzy thinking a curse was upon the land!"

"No!" Chat Noir said, as his eyes went wide, "you mean Plagg…actually…never mind…I can't say I'm surprised."

They drew closer, until they stood right between the splayed out front paws of the limestone sphinx. At this close vantage point they could make out a series of faint hieroglyphs. They looked questionly at their Phoenix guide.

In ancient script it proclaims, "This is the Splendid Place of the First Time," Ember told them.

"The first time of what?" Ladybug asked, examining the chiseled symbols that had managed to survive so many lifetimes.

"The first time I was reborn," Ember answered quietly, but his eyes drifted off toward the Nile River, as if trying to recount a dream. The dawn had not quite arrived, but the darkness of the night had begun to soften.

"I remember that reincarnation," a chipper voice spoke from the other side of the Sphinx. "That night the Milky Way stars poured into the Nile…the pathway for souls at the start of a new Sothic cycle." The speaker pranced around the statue and came into view; A lean jackal, boldly observing them with a cool stare. "I thought I saw the morning star of Venus rise."

"Jackal," Ember addressed stiffly.

"Bennu," the Jackal responded in kind.

"Don't use that name," the Phoenix said lowly to the jackal.

"But Bennu…" the jackal persisted.

"Don't…" the phoenix bristled sending sparks from the tips of his feathers.

"Fine. As you wish," the jackal conceded. Then ignoring the tense silence from the phoenix the jackal inquired, "And who are these two young mortals with you. A new ladybug and black cat desiring an extension on their lifeline?"

"This is the wild kwami, Jackal," Ember spoke back to Ladybug and Chat Noir. "He has the power to endow weilders of the miraculous with long life."

"Or take it away," added the jackal, "…among other talents," he bragged, ignoring the glare from the fiery bird. "The Egyptians sometimes called me Anubis. The Greeks called me Hades. I've been known as Lord of death….scale Master…Guardian of Life's threshold…Humans are so funny with their desire to name things," at this he met the smoldering glare of the phoenix. Then with a smirk and turned again to Ladybug and Chat Noir. "With all the mortal's attempts to define the role of a wild kwami, all you really need to know is that when it comes to wielders, I weigh the balance of your lives and judge your heart accordingly."

"What are our lives judged on?" Chat Noir asked.

"The qualities of honor; Truth, morality, and justice," the dark jackal replied. It is the test of virtue. My dear Lady Maat, who you've clearly already meet, will assist me." The jackal looked over at Justice expectantly.

"Only kwami and those weilders to be judged can enter the chamber," Justice responded to their confused silence. "Maat will go the rest of the way with you, and I will wait for her here." Lady Justice, held the amulet and released her transformation, saying "Maat, scales weighed."

The swift ostrich kwami flew from the amulet, and patted the old blind woman draped in black on the hand, and the withered form of Justice sat down at the feet of the Sphinx.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir," Justice momentarily waylaid them, "There is an Egyptian proverb of Ashby that says; 'O people of the earth, men and women, born and made of the elements…realize that your home is not on the earth but in the Light. Why have you delivered yourselves unto death, having power to partake of immortality."

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir shifted on their feet, unsure of the meaning of her words.

"One day we will meet again," Justice smiled to herself. "Then you will understand."

The morning star glimmered, fading as the first rays of the sun crept over the sand. "Come now children!" Maat chirped, not wasting time on further introductions or explanations. She sped from the feet of the Sphinx towards the Giza Pyramids. "The sun will only grant us so much time!" she urged the group. "Quickly! We must reach the threshold!" she called back to them.

They raced after Maat, leaving her content ancient weilder to rest her weary feet, but not knowing where the kwami might lead. Maat reached one of the pyramids, and floated up high to a particular brick on the east side of the impressive structure. As soon as she touched it, the square block moved inward with a grinding noise. The rising sun shot thru, hitting a reflective disk, which allowed the solar beam to release a hidden hatch, and a doorway opened up before the pair.

"Have you ever watched mummy movies?" Chat Noir asked Ladybug as they were about to step through the doorway.

"Chat of all times I absolutely don't want to think about those kind of movies, now would most certainly be it!" Ladybug pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Just saying…We are following 'Anubis' into a tomb. I'm going to be prepared for anything," Chat Noir said, ducking his head under the doorframe.

Ladybug hesitated a moment, then with a grumble followed suit. "Stupid cat! Now I am thinking about mummy movies!"

The narrow rectangular hallway was lit by Ember who floated before them. The floor beneath them had a gradual slope that seemed to draw them deeper and deeper under the base of the pyramid.

Ladybug squeezed her way up to the front with Ember. She rubbed her arm awkwardly, and looked up at the Kwami of Wisdom. "Ember, who was the jackal talking about before? Who is Bennu?" Ladybug finally asked softly.

The phoenix sighed mournfully, and met Ladybug's eyes grief stricken.

"…or if you'd rather not say…." Ladybug rushed quickly, "I'm sorry to bring it up….I just…"

"No. You should know. It is part of why we are here," Ember lowered his head. "I was once called 'Bennu. My first name, given to me by the weilders.

There was such a pause that Ladybug thought that perhaps that was all he would reveal, but then he continued, "Many cycles ago…that for me, seem as fresh as yesterday…Tiki, Plagg, and I fought side by side against an evil man who was terrorizing towns within Egypt.

Tiki's weilder at that same time was a warrior of creation called Khepri. A stern, stoic man of few words…very different from the Ladybug kwami herself, but they worked well together. He was a relentless worker, determined, stubborn, and a friend you could always count on.

Plagg's weilder was a beautiful and fierce woman named Bastet. She became the most famous of all the black cat weilders throughout history. She was adored by all as a great defender of animals and mankind…but even more for the wild parties she would throw with wine, music, and dancing.

But my weilder was different. Seshat was gentle and soft spoken. Her black hair was always pulled up to the top of her head in hundreds of meticulous braids to keep out of her face when she was working. She was diligent in her work. Her nimble, delicate hand would fly across a page of papyrus whenever she got an idea….and Seshat always had plenty of those." At this Ember smiled fondly at the memory. "She was constantly writing and loved to design complicated architectural designs. This chamber of the kwami, beneath the pyramid we now stand in was inspired by one of her ideas," he said looking around the hall.

"Before we met, Seshat's family's village had been attacked. She had been the only one in the village who had stood up against them. Although her village was destroyed, the Miraculous Guardians decided that day to make her my weilder."

"Seshat left her family in the city which became known as Alexandria, and joined our team. We fought many battles together. She would stick my feather quill miraculous into a silver headband she wore over her braids, which had the North Star engraved in the front. And she herself became the guiding star of the weilders. She and I were the source of strategy for all of the battles. Her brilliant mind formed ideas as if transforming clay into works of art."

Ember's eyes shone with love, "but more than her skill…the bond we had was like nothing I had ever known with another human. We were so in sync that even at a distance we could feel each other's emotions."

"One day we received word that the evil commander was working on staging an attack on our borders. She received word at the same time that her father had fallen ill. I could sense her resolve being torn….feeling a sense of duty to the weilders, but a great love for her father. I told her that she should leave me with Tiki and Plagg to strategize, and that she should go to her father. The plan was that she would meet back with us in three days time. I have never regretted a decision more…"

"On the second day, while working on our plan of attack, I suddenly felt the most intense anguish and pain. My flame ragged and consumed me before Tiki and Plagg here at Giza. Within moments I was engulfed, and returned to ash. As a phoenix my cycles mirrored my chosen. When my task or assignment was complete I would regenerate and start anew. But this was different. As I emerged from the soot I was told that Alexandria was burning."

"The three of us rushed to the great city on the coast, but we were too late. We had been deceived by the evil warrior, who had sent the false message about Seshat's father in an effort to divide us and eliminate our strategist. She had fought him alone, a mere mortal without a miraculous. With her cunning, she had defeated him. But screams from her precious library waylaid her victory. The civilians of the city tried to put out the blaze the evil army had ignited, but the inferno was fueled by the very scrolls the scribes tried to protect."

"Again and again Seshat dove into the blaze of the library to rescue the scholars and scribes from inferno, but in doing so became trapped herself."

"Once we reached the smoldering timbers of the famed library of Alexandria, I already knew her fate. Just like the countless priceless treasures within her beloved library…she was gone forever."

"There are only embers left," Tiki had remarked, surveying the chard remains of the halls.

"Only embers," I had repeated.

"Bennu are you going to be okay?" Tiki had asked sympathetically.

"Bennu is no more…" I had told her. "There is only Ember left."

Chat Noir and Ladybug's faces fell, unsure how to comfort the phoenix in his residing grief.

"I left the miraculous team, and left to the far mountain temple of the Guardians, consumed by my grief. I no longer took a weilder after that day, but was commissioned to be the guide for the miraculous trials along with the wild kwami."

"Ember, I …" Ladybug started to say, but was interrupted by the ostrich kwami.

"We have arrived," the Maat announced.

The narrow hall, opened up into a wide circular dome. A tilted walkway across a flat, still pool of water fed by a fountain at the end, led to a round platform at the center. It was illuminated by a thin beam of sunlight entering the cave from the eastern side. There was a four foot stone pillar that rose out of the middle with a circular indent in the top. A layer of white sand coated the base.

Chat Noir unzipped his pocket, and produced the metal disc they had collected from the joint stones in the museum. Then Ladybug slid the disc they had received at the courts of Horus onto it.

He looked over to Ladybug, and they both took a corner of the interlocking discs, laying them into the pillar. The light of the sun refracted off the shining disc, bouncing off the walls of the dome. The illuminated room revealed the colorful hieroglyphs on every inch. They depicted the lives of everyday people over many generations. Not especially heroic or dramatic parts of history…just the everyday moments of people living their lives.

From the pillar a scale extended its arms out from it. Then from either side of the floor, two half-filled alabaster water jars emerged from the ground. Ladybug had one before her and Chat Noir the other.

The jackal handed both Chat Noir and Ladybug a wooden ladle. "Bring these to the water in the pool. Use them to fill your jar," the jackal instructed. "Each drop is an ounce of your life force."

Then the ostrich fit her beak into the side of the west wall, which slid open a panel. Inside was a sand timer. With her wing she flipped it upside down, and the white sand spilled through to the bottom portion. "Your time is short. Don't let it slip away," she warned. "You only have till the last grain of sand falls to determine your fate."

Ladybug and Chat Noir raced to the edge of the pool and dipped their ladles into the water. Ladybug gaspt, for the reflection within the water, she could see moments from her life played out within.

"LB! Look at the walls!" Chat Noir pointed beside her. The hieroglyphs were changing. Moments from Chat Noir and Ladybug's time as weilders started to write themselves along the walls. Their proud moments, and those they regretted. Acts of valor and mistakes they had made along the way.

They dipped their ladles carefully, and quickly returned to their jars. Adding the water to the jars, they returned again to the pool. Over and over again they returned to the pool. Again and again they raced between the pool and their jar. Faster and faster they moved, and the levels in the jars rose with each trip. Even when they became weary, they kept going back and forth with their water.

"Hurry," Maat cautioned. "There are only seconds left!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir ran from the pool one last time with their last ladle of water. Ladybug poured hers into her jar, but Chat Noir tripped in his rush. He fell full force into his own jar, knocking it to the ground. The water poured out from it. He scrambled to right his jar, but the sand beneath his feet whisked away every once of liquid.

As it seeped away, Chat Noir collapsed to the ground, and the color faded from his cheeks. His life was being drained away with the water.

Ladybug leaped with her jar to his side. With all her strength she lifted her own jar, and pour half her water into Chat's jar. As it flowed into his jar, Chat Noir regained his strength and color returned to his face. Just in time…for the last fleck of sand plummeted from the top of the timer.

"Mi'lady!" Chat Noir breathed, looking up at Ladybug from the ground, realizing what she had done; she had given a piece of her life to save his.

"Is this justice?" the jackal asked. "By the cat's error he should have died."

"Not justice, but mercy," the ostrich nodded her head approvingly toward Ladybug. "It was her life to give."

The ostrich plucked a feather from her wing and laid it on the opposite side of the scale. Using magic she caused both jars to rise.

"Water!" the ostrich declared raising each jar into the air and pouring them out onto the scale.

Chat Noir and Ladybug gaspt, dropping to the ground.

The scale tipped.

"Earth!" the jackal chanted, magically lifting the water drenched sand around the based in a spiral onto the scale making it balance.

"Fire!" Ember called, blasting the wet sand causing the grit to drop away, and the water within to evaporate into steam.

"Air!" all three kwami called together and the three sent the cloud of steam into the gasping mouths of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Both weilders rose, revived by the breath of life from within the elements.

Chat Noir jumped toward Ladybug, lifting her up in his arms, and spun her around.

She clung onto his shoulders, wiping away joyful tears. "I thought I had lost you!" she whispered.

"I thought so too!" he whispered back, squeezing her tighter as if somehow afraid she might slip away from him again.

"The water needed to be poured out into the sand anyway?!" Ladybug looked questionably at the kwami, "So it didn't make a difference when I gave Chat mine?"

"I think your actions and intent made a difference to him," the jackal smiled.

"Mi'lady if you didn't already have my heart, you'd have it now a million time over! Without hesitation you sacrificed part of your life for me!" Chat Noir embraced her again.

"You think I don't remember how many times, you've done the same," she said into his chest.

Chat Noir pulled away so he could brush the tears from her eyes, and then turned toward the kwami confused. "But what about the task? Carrying the water? All the things we did in our lives to earn the extra time? Chat Noir asked bewildered. "All the water was poured out anyway?!"

"The lesson is just this…" the ostrich gestured to the scale. "No one, not even a weilder can earn a single second to their life through the things they do. Life is not earned…it is a gift."

"It is up to you how you spend it, wether you waste it on trivial things for yourself or pour it out freely for others. There are evil beings that probably deserve death, but ensure. There are noble beings that deserve life, yet are taken away all too soon," mused the jackal.

"No mortal can know their allowance of time," the ostrich added. "What makes life precious is that you must live each moment like it could be your last. Your hearts have been weighed weilders. I have returned the gift of life to you," the ostrich instructed, "It is beyond the average time given to a human…but of course you are still mortal. You could use caution and live long, or risk it all in the pursuit of heroic deeds. Now it is up to you to proceed on a noble, just path…or not."

**Thank you readers! Thanks again to Malicious hero for your ideas and suggestions connected to the Egypt chapters!**** Please don't forget to follow/favorite this story to ensure you don't miss out on the coming chapters! Ladybug and Chat Noir are destined for Canada next! (Thank you to NintendoNate1 for suggesting it in the reviews!) I am currently also working on chapters set in India and South Africa (Thank you the guest and to** **Vanilla123catnezzer for the suggestion these in reviews)****, and other locations…I'm still holding onto the chapter to come set in Mexico that involves a pivotal moment between Ladybug and Chat too. **

**If there is a country/city that I have not written about yet, that you would like to see Ladybug and Chat Noir visit please let me know in reviews. I am so excited each time I hear from readers that they are enjoying this fantasy and am encouraged to write more! **


	29. Chapter 29

"Where have you been dude?" Nino asked as Adrien nudged the door open (to the London flat they were all staying in) with his knee.

Adrien raised a tray of four cups of coffee in response. "Coffee?" He asked innocently.

"Thanks!" Nino's eyes lit up and eagerly took a cup. Taking a satisfying sip, he looked around Adrien who was closing the door and asked, "Wait! Where is Marinette?"

"Marinette?" Adrien repeated confused.

"Weren't you two together?" Nino asked with rising concern.

"Well, no," Adrien answered "I couldn't sleep, got up early, and thought I'd grab these for everyone. Are you sure she's not just sleeping in?"

Alya rushed into the room hearing Adrien's voice, taking her phone from her ear, "Where have you two been?!" She asked excitedly, and then she surveyed the room, and said in a frantic voice "Adrien...What did you do with Marinette?!"

"Do...did I...with Mari...no nothing. I mean she hasn't been with me. Are you serious that she's not just in her room?!" Adrien started to panic crossing the floor to Marinettes closed door and rapping quickly, calling "Mari?! Mari are you okay?"

"How do you think we figured you were both together? Marinette hasn't been in her room all morning, plus we find nothing but a few folded blankets on the couch, with you off out and about somewhere!" Alya met Adrien at the door frame, flinging her hands around her head.

Unwilling to believe his friend was missing Adrien swung her door open and folded back the blankets on the bed. "Mari..." he let his voice drop, seriously distressed that it was true...she had vanished. He thought back and knew he hadn't seen her leave her bedroom before he had left, but what could have happened to her?!

"What are you all looking for?" a voice said behind them, looking over their shoulders.

They all let out shout of surprise, when they turned around to find Marinette standing right behind them.

"Girl!" Alya grabbed her in a hug so tight, she lifted Marinette right off the ground. "Alya!" Marinette squeaked, "I can't breathe! Plus you're crushing breakfast!"

The crumbled brown paper bag between them did look a little worse for wear, but Alya gave her another squeeze anyway.

"You scared us half to death!" She scolded her bff! "We were fine when we thought you had both gone off together, but when Adrien came back without you..."

"Wait?! Adrien was missing?" Marinette looked concerned, turning to the wide green eyes coming straight at her. Before she could register what was happening Adrien had grabbed her in a hug too!

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Adrien said, bending his head into the curve of her neck. "I thought you had gone out looking for me and got lost!" He whispered.

"Umm yeah... I wasn't sure where you were either," Marinette mumbled in a bit of a daze from Adrien pressed up against her. She breathed in the light scent of cologne hanging on his shoulder, when she suddenly registered that she was still standing in front of her friends clinging to Adrien Agreste. She stepped back abruptly, giggling self consciously, and raising the paper bag above her head as evidence. "I just thought I'd get breakfast to start off our last day in London together!" She exclaimed. Then looked apologetically back to Alya, and said a bit quieter, "sorry I had you worried this whole time!"

"She wasn't worried the whole time," Nino replied offhandedly, digging into the bag of breakfast sandwiches Marinette had returned with, and unwrapped one. "She was pretty thrilled when she thought you and Adrien...Gomtoember..mmmh!" Nino was cut short by his sandwich being forcefully shoved into his mouth by his annoyed looking girlfriend.

"We are all just glad you're both okay," Alya cut in, shooting a warning glance to Nino and smiling innocently at Marinette and Adrien. "Now had me a coffee Agreste, and let's pack up and decide what to do on our day of freedom!"

"Yes Mam," Adrien surrendered a cup to Alya, and held one under Marinettes nose. When Marinette just stared sleepily ahead in a fog, he asked, "Coffee Mi'lady?"

"What did you just say?!" Marinette's head swung up like a slingshot.

"Did you want coffee?" Adrien asked, with a slight crease grazing his forehead, looking at her with concern. "You okay Mari? No offence, but you look pretty tired...Did you have a rough night?"

"Yeah...yeah I guess you could say that...sorry...I guess I'm still pretty tired," she responded shaking her head, and accepting the warm paper cup from his hands. "I feel like all I really want to do is just crawl under the blankets! She sighed, taking a sip.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Adrien said, with his eyes lighting up. "Just wait a sec!"

Adrien crosses the floor to where Nino and Alya were dragging their packed bags to the door. He slipped his arm around Nino's shoulder and whispered something in his friend's ear. Nino then leaned over and whispered something to Alya. She looked surprised, looked over at Marinette, then to Adrien, and then whispered something back to Nino, who nodded.

Adrien bounded back over to a very confused Marinette, who hoped that the coffee would kick in soon.

"If you were serious, and you are really not feeling up to seeing the sites again today..." Adrien said, "Alya and Nino said they would be cool with us hanging back, while they head out together. Then they will meet us back here to go catch the train to Paris tonight."

"Well, I don't...you...wait did you say 'us!" As in you and me?!" Marinette sputtered, wishing desperately that her coffee had been an espresso so she could possibly comprehend what was just happening.

"Yeah...I mean, that is, if you don't mind if we just have a quiet day here together," Adrien smiled awkwardly. "I didn't get much sleep either, and as lame as it might seem, a chance to snuggle up on the couch and just watch some movies sounds better than fitting in everything on Alya and Ninos itinerary for the day."

"Oh yeah...sure, that would be great," Marinette answered trying to sound nonchalant about the fact the Adrien frickin Agreste had just carved out a whole day to snuggle up on the couch with her! No, no, no, she scolded herself inwardly...don't let yourself go there. You are just two friends needing to have a quiet day...a quiet day, alone together, wrapped up under a blanket...

"Bye Mari!" Sang Alya mischievously from the door "have fun!"

"Thanks! You both have a great day too!" Adrien smiled obliviously to the gleeful raised eyebrows and glance exchanged by the girls.

"Good luck!" Nino grinned slipping out the door together, and dragging Alya out with him.

**Some lovable fluff for you readers, as our heroes rest up for their continuing trek around the world!**


	30. Chapter 30

Adrien was casually flipping through channels, lounging on the emerald green couch of their London loft. Marinette peaked out of her bedroom at him. She couldn't help but stare as the mid morning sun illuminated his blond hair, and softened the angles of his face. He looked back, over his shoulder at her and flashed an easy-going smile that reduced her legs to jelly.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

Marinette snapped to attention, gripping the doorframe. "Well, I..." her mouth went dry.

"...I was thinking a comedy, but if you're in the mood for something else..." Adrien offered.

"No, that sounds great!" Marinette nodded, ducking into her room to retrieve the fuzzy blue blanket that was thrown across her bed.

Tiki peeked out from the head of the bed, and gave Marinette a wink.

Marinete quickly returned to the living room, holding the blanket in front of her. She kicked herself for allowing her brain to over think the smallest details... but even the matter of where to sit made her freeze up. Too far and Adrien would think she didn't want to be near him. Too close and she might be invading his space, making him uncomfortable around her. In the end though, Adrien helped make it all so much simpler.

"Here, Sorry about taking up the whole couch! I will make room for you," Adrien said, scooting to the left arm of the couch and patting the space next to him.

Marinette found her feet moving, and tucked her toes neatly underneath her once she reached the couch.

Adrien unfurled her blanket over them both, and made sure to tuck the edge around Marinette's shoulder. Then he snuggled down under the blanket with a sigh.

The movie was good enough to induce a few laughs from both of them at the beginning. Although it was not quite able to maintain the attention of two very exhausted teens till the credits. Between the warm sun bathing the room, the comfortable plush blanket they were burritoed up in, and the hum of the ceiling fan, they didn't stand a chance of making it through the movie awake.

Adrien was veigly aware of Marinette's even rhythmic breathing as her head finally dropped heavily to his shoulder. It reminded him of their first trip to London together on Startrain (...before everything got turned upside down). It had been nice to have that closeness with someone. Just a pure trust and ease with them. He wondered if she felt that same content completeness with him...or maybe she was unaware that when she nuzzled against his shoulder it made his heart quicken with happiness. He didn't dive too deep into that possibility. Soon his tired body dragged his tumble of thoughts into blissful, oblivious sleep.

Meanwhile Marinette dreamt that she was on the edge of the Seine, with the blond haired boy of her dreams (literally). They held hands walking along under the starlight. Their shoulders brushed against each other the way she leaned against him. But when he turned back to look at her, it wasn't Adrien, but Chat Noir in front of her.

"Forever won't be long enough," he whispered taking her into his arms.

"Maybe we can just start with today," she heard herself murmur back, and drew her hands up the sleek arch of his back, and pressed towards him, drawing his face to hers. Their lips came so close to each other, she could almost feel the warmth from his breath.

Suddenly, without warning she fell from his grasp, and began falling down a dark abyss. Her heart leapt, but she was not afraid. Chat Noir dove down above her, reaching out to her. The strange thing is that he had two massive wings attached to his back. The wings were drawn in close to his body allowing him to propel himself to reach her. All she had to do was to reach out her hand to him, and she would be saved. His eyes implored her to give him her hand, but she held back. Together they fell.

With a jolt Marinette's eyes snapped open, flinging her out of the dream world. She didn't quite register where she was, or why her arm was tingling like pricks of pins and needles. She went to slowly raise herself, when a moan of protest from beneath her made her freeze in her tracks. A strong arm draped around her waist, pulled her closer. Her eyes widened as she realized her head now rested of the chest of a very sound asleep and unaware Adrien.

Her mind raced through the haze of a mid morning nap, trying to piece together how they had ended up quite like this. They must have fallen asleep during the movie she reasoned, and shifted until they ended up cuddled up together. While innocently unconscious there was no ounce of awkwardness, but now that she was fully aware of the closeness they shared...it was another story.

Adrien really must have been nearly as tired as she had been judging by the deepness of his sleep. Marinette considered for a blissful moment that to prevent waking him, she could just lay her head back against him, and soak up this moment. Yet, the possibly of embarrassing scenarios that ran through her head of Adrien waking up to find her wrapped up next to him, made her attempt a stealthy escape instead.

Moving as slowly as if she was defusing a bomb, she peeled herself out from his arm. Then she edged further to the other side of the couch, and cringed when Adrien shifted. Then he mumbled something indiscernible, and smiled in his sleep, making Marinette immediately regret her decision to have left her previous position.

She gazed helplessly smitten at Adrien, before suddenly coming to the realization that is would be an even worse situation if Adrien suddenly woke up. He would find her creepily watching him sleep! No, nope...she had left her stalkerish tendencies in the past...well most of them...but Adrien would never see the scrapbook of photos she had of him. She had to avoid the potential awkwardness at all costs. She needed to stop staring at his perfect angelic face!

Forcing herself into action, she decided to flee the scene and busy herself with packing. Returning hastily to her room, with only the tiniest wistful lingering look back at the young man draped over the couch, she unzipped her bag and started stuffing her things in.

Tiki buzzed to the top of the bag supervising the haphazard packing endeavor. "You know Marinette, there will still be plenty of time to pack your few things later," Tiki chirped.

"Nope! I have to do it now! I've got to do something now!" Marinette whispered more to herself than Tiki, diving under her bed looking for her left shoe.

With a gleam of amusement Tiki held the left shoe up, which had already been shoved into her bag under her socks.

"Marinette, is this where you really want to be?" Tiki asked.

"No," Marinette burst squishing the side of her bag down. "The only place on earth I want to be is with him!" She whispered frustratedly.

"Then go be with him," Tiki smiled, with a soft shove in the direction of the door.

Marinette edged back to the couch and perched on the edge near his knees. That was when Adrien stretched out (much like a cat in a sunbeam), and accidentally kicked Marinette off the couch.

With a thud she was on the floor, and Adrien's eye flew open. In a flash he was scrambling over the tangled blue blanket to make sure he hadn't hurt Marinette. But the blanket was wound awkwardly around his leg, and his sudden movement sent him falling over Marinette's shoulder and he landed right at her feet.

"I'm so sorry Mari! Are you okay?!"

He asked worriedly.

Marinette couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles. In trying to make everything less awkward, it had just ended up more awkward than she could possibly have predicted...and yet here they were in a heap on the floor together, and she found it wasn't half bad! "Don't worry, I'm fine," she said between giggles, "but how about you?! You flew right across the living room?!"

Adrien shook his head and laughed too, tilting his head up to her. "I would fly across a million living rooms to ensure the safety of the fair Marinette!" He pronounced dramatically.

"Especially when she has been launched from her perch by your very foot!" She shot back playfully, in mock scorn.

"I really am sorry!" Adrien insisted again "I must have been more out of it than I thought! I didn't realize..."

"Don't worry! I will just be on my guard for your ninja kick next time I wake you up," she said trying to help him unwind the blanket.

"Next time, huh?!" Adrien gave her a distinctly Chat-like smirk.

They both came face to face, which caused Marinette face to blush apricot pink, and Adrien's hand shot to his neck. In the same moment they each scrambled out of their jumble of limbs and twisted blankets, to find their feet on either end of the coffee table.

"Hey, as an apology for poor couch-sharing decorum, how about I take you out for lunch?!" Adrien ventured. "I mean it is nearly supper now," Adrien glanced up at the clock, "but we could grab something before Alya and Nino get back?!"

"My father always said the best way to forgiveness is through a full stomach," Marinette smiled, straightening her shirt.

"I will keep that in mind...not that I ever want to be on Marinette Dupain-Cheng's bad side!" Adrien smiled back, offering his arm.

"Impossible," Marinette assures him, taking his arm, and grabbing her purse on the way out the door.

**Thank you again readers for following and liking my story, it means so much that there are those out there who are enjoying it! Also a special thanks to all those who have been leaving new future destinations in reviews (India, Whales, South Africa, Mexico, USA (New York) to come)! Chat Noir and Ladybug will be off to Canada next!**


	31. Chapter 31

The end to their trip to London had been amazing! Marinette and Adrien had grabbed some food from a food truck, and went across from Buckingham palace to St. James park. They had casually strolled along the paths talking about movies, video games, or memories from school. Just trivial things that were easy to laugh about. They crossed the bridge enjoying the opportunity to snap a few photos on their phones together, before it was time to meet up with Nino and Alya.

The train ride home, Nino and Alya talked excitedly about all the sites they had fit into the day. Alya had eyed Marinette skeptically when both she and Adrien had casually muttered that they just watched a movie, and went for a walk in the park. Alya made a mental note to follow up with Marinette further on their next girls night…her blushing face were too suspicious to pass up.

The week following spring break was busy, starting new projects, and getting back into routine. Without a plausible excuse Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't have a chance to meet up for their next trial destination till the following weekend. Arriving on top of their typical meeting spot, Ember revealed that they were headed to Canada!

Stepping through the portal they arrived in the midst of a wild storm in the western coast of Vancouver Island. The wind whipped around them, threatening to cast them out to sea. A torrent of heavy rain pelted down on them with fury.

If they thought the storm on land was powerful, it was nothing compared to the awesome power of the Pacific Ocean hitting the rocks just off shore with wave after wave. The waves were no longer blue. No cheery blue sky smiled down on them. Dark foreboding grey water, with churned up white foam smashed against the rocky wall.

"We've got to find some shelter, until this storm quiets down," Ladybug yelled over the wind.

"I can't hear you!" yelled Chat Noir back at her, "but we've got to get out of this storm before it throws us to the waves!"

Ember did not look pleased. The flame of a phoenix could not be dowsed by a mere storm...nor the whole Ocean...but he was still not a fan of the way water made His feathers sizzle and spark in protest

They ran for the trees. It was a dense forest of tall trees. Their trunks had weathered many ocean storms and the roots grabbed tightly to the land and dug down deep. Wandering a little further into the ancient forest Ladybug started to realize that the boughs of needles near the base of the trees started to appear more and more sparse. They came to a clearing with trees that were completely stripped of their branches and just stood like silent troops on guard over the rest of the forest.

The rain now fell a little more lazily. The wind was quenched by the forest, and the sound of raindrops hitting the tops of the canopy made a calming rhythmic sound.

"These are strange trees," Ladybug said, looking at one of the trunks more carefully. "why these are not really trees at all...there are faces carved into the wood...they're..."

"Totem poles!" Finished Chat Noir.

And sure enough, there were dozens of tall carved poles depicting numerous animals within what had been the trunk of many ancient trees.

Ember came to an especially old one that had been chard black by fire.. it had a bird with outstretched wings at the top.

"Raven!" Ember called up the old stump of a tree. "Raven, it is time!

To both Chat Noir and Ladybug's surprise the bird at the top moved! The large black bird, jumped from his perch and spiraled down to meet them.

"So you have brought the new weilders," the raven crowed. "The Ladybug and Black Cat. So a new generation of the miraculous has arisen after all," the glossy black bird observed.

"Raven," ladybug inquired "all these totem poles...the faces...are they kwami?"

"Very clever, Lady Creation!" The Raven congratulated, "they are indeed. For the original people of this land totem poles were a sacred and important way to communicate stories and document significant individuals and events. In this place weilders have been leaving their own mark in a similar way."

Chat Noir traced the carvings at the base of one of the aged totem poles with a claw. "This one has a Ladybug, but no Cat," he noted out loud.

"This one too," Ladybug called over from another. "Didn't they always come together?"

"The forces of creation and destruction are meant to exist together. But unfortunately there have been cycles where the balance was thrown off and they were separated," The Raven explained gravely. "Dark times in history."

"Separated?" Chat Noir repeated looking up at the deep cuts into the ashen pole.

"You mentioned your fight with the Pharaoh acoma while we were in Egypt," Ember supplied. "The rescue of the girl meant as sacrifice to Ra came at the cost of Ladybug and Black cat's identities. Furious at the weilders for interfering with his plans to be reunited with his beloved Nefertiti, the Pharaoh decided to separate the weilders in return. At that moment in history Plagg and the miraculous were lost for generations. The natural cycle was broken."

Ladybug moved through the forest of monuments to time, pausing to look up at the Phoenix. "But they found each other again right?! Tiki and Plagg?" She wondered.

"Tiki went through partnerships with a number of Ladybugs, who each spent their lives to reunite them," the Raven shook his head sadly at Ladybug.

"When they finally found Plagg, his power was being abused by a tyrant. When they liberated Plagg he was not the same. He refused a weilder for a long time after that," Ember glanced over at Chat Noir, who clenched his fists and whose mouth closed into a straight line. "I can see he has not told you, but that shouldn't surprise you. It took him a long time to trust people again and the trauma he endured ..." at this point Ember closed his eyes, as if grimacing in pain.

"The healing process towards peace is rarely easy," the Raven straightened his feathers. "Finding ways to communicate experiences and emotions...especially difficult ones, can bring about renewal."

Ladybug nodded at both bird Kwami, but Chat Noir just touched the down-turned face of the cat carving next to him in silence.

"Your stories are intertwined," the Raven addressed Ladybug and Chat in a more cheerful voice. "It is well for the world that the two are united once again. I will call the master carver and we can begin."

The Raven threw back his head and let out a series of deep croaks and kaws that reverberated through the forest. Not too far in the distance they heard a sharp slap against water.

As They waited the icy drizzle of rain slid down their masks. Ladybugs dark hair cling to her neck, and even though their suits kept them fairly comfortable within the elements, Ladybug felt a slight shiver go down her spine.

"You're cold?!" Chat Noir asked concerned, coming up behind her.

"Oh, No, I'm fine," Ladybug replied hastily, but the chatter of her teeth gave her away.

"You certainly are fine," Chat Noir grinned, tightly wrapping both arms around her, encircling her as much as he could with his body heat.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow at her opportunistic Kitty, but feeling his warmth, leaned back, sinking into his chest and held the arms that intertwined around her. "Thanks Chat," she eventually murmured.

He didn't say a word, but Ladybug was pretty sure she heard the low rumble of a purr escape him.

They did not see the "master carver" at first, but noticed her progress towards them in the ripple of swaying trees in her wake. Then, through the wet ferns in the underbrush, she emerged; a beaver.

Her large rounded body waddled towards them at a determined pace. Her dark brown fur was combed back neatly and her alert, beady black eyes surveyed the scene. Coming up to the weilders knees she grinned up at them, displaying her prominent front teeth. "Welcome, welcome," she padded them on the knees. "Come now, let's not waste any time! Let's get to work!"

With a flip of her wide flat tail the master carver transformed into her kwami form. She bustled to and fro busily preparing the tree trunk for carving. While she divided out tasks for all, she asked Chat Noir and Ladybug about stories from their lives and their battles. She was thoughtful and inquisitive, without being too pushy. This made her instantly easy to talk to, and soon both weilders had forgotten that they hadn't known her all their lives.

The little beaver kwami nodded and hummed as she made quick work of her carving. Every now and then she would glance up at Ladybug and Chat Noir to inquire about a detail or memory. The skies had ceased pouring down on them, and they were released by the freshness of the spring air. As a warm ray of sunshine burst through the grey clouds, the beaver announced that her work was complete.

She instructed them to stand on either side of the totem pole, so that they could position it into a deep hole that had been prepared. As they raised the pole they gazed up in awe at the representation the beaver kwami had crafted.

The symbol of the miraculous box rested at the top with a depiction of Ember with his fiery outstretched wings. Then below was carved the scowling face of Hawkmoth and smirk of Myura. Butterflies and feathers were carved in spirals down from them into the pole. Beneath them were those allies who had been entrusted with a miraculous, but only half their face depicted their 'hero' persona. The other half of their face depicted their acclimatized form (E.g. Rena Rouge/Lady WiFi, Carapace/Bubbler, Queen Bee/Queen Wasp...and so on all down the monument). At the base, larger than the rest of the carvings was a life size carving of the two hero's.

Chat Noir reaches up to the back of his neck, and couldn't help the smile that crept over his face. Just under Ladybug's mask she blushed and bit the edge of her lip. The carving showed Chat Noir standing behind Ladybug with his arms wrapped around her. In the carving Ladybug gazed up at Chat Noir...the exact replica of the position the beaver kwami had first seen them.

"Thank you!" Ladybug bowed the master carver. "It is amazing!"

"Thank you for creating this for us!" Chat Noir said. "You have really captured a piece of our story."

The beaver kwami nodded her head in satisfaction. "A very fine looking couple," she chattered happily surveying her work, "A very fine looking couple indeed."

Before any correction could be uttered by either weilder, the beaver kwami had waved a paw in the air bidding them farewell, and had transformed into her creature self, padding off into the woods. "Farewell for now my friends, I hope you find the peace you seek..." she called over her shoulder. "Not a moment to waste. I'm off to make the world a better place for the creatures of the land. The running chaotic rivers need a dam to channel them. There is a lot of work to do before our time of serenity..."

The remainder of her words of determination were lost as she headed off to take on her next task. The Raven clicked his tongue amused. "I'm glad you could start sharing a piece of your story. The next kwami you meet will have a story to share with you."

**Ladybug and Chat Noir have arrived in Canada! More Chapters to come! I wan't to thank NintendoNate1 who was one of the first readers to leave a review and make a location suggestion for this story. It had taken a long time to get here, but the heroes are finally here:) **


	32. Chapter 32

Ladybug and Chat Noir came back to the edge of the shore. Ember had instructed them to prepare their kwami's for the next trial with aqua power-ups. Although the storm had subsided, the waves of the Pacific Ocean still crashed against the rocks with deadly power.

They dove down. The further they went below the surface the calmer everything seemed. The serenity beneath the water was almost hypnotic and even distorted sounds.

"How will we find the next wild kwami?"Ladybug asked kicking her feet to propel herself closer to Ember.

"She already knows we have arrived in her territory," Ember answered without stopping. "She is leading the first of the pods to return to northern waters in time for the summer."

"Should we signal her?" Chat Noir asked.

Ember chuckled, "her sensory abilities are among the most advanced in the sea. Not only does she have exceptional eyesight in and out of the water, but she can hear long distances as well. If that wasn't enough she also has the capability use a system of clicks and echoes which can detect the location and characteristics of anything within the water...believe me when I tell you, she knows we're here."

Chat Noir and Ladybug exchanged a glance, and Ladybug paused a moment treading water. "Should we be concerned? Some of the wild Kwami haven't always been exactly friendly."

Ember paused for a moment considering this, then swam on, saying, "She has a quick wit, is talkative, and sometimes has a playful sense of humor...although to many she is known as a 'killer."

With another wary glance at each other Chat Noir grabbed his baton from his back and Ladybug wound her yo-yo around her hand.

Once they had swam a fair distance out to sea, where the water ran deep. They heard the repeating clicking sound, before they saw anything. Ember rose to the surface, just above the crest of the waves. The weilders followed and bobbled next to each other, cautiously watching the water. They did not have to wait long before they saw multiple shiny black dorsal fins break out of the water around them.

The sleek, streamlined, black and white faces eyed them curiously. There was no doubt what kind of creatures they were. They were some of the most powerful predictors in the world; the orca.

The orca at the head of the group leaped out of the water before them. As she propelled herself from the water near to the Phoenix.

"Miraculous weilders! It has been a long time since you've migrated back to my waters!" the orca kwami greeted, flashing a sharp, toothy grin.

"Sorry to interrupt your own migration," Ember bowed politely.

"Not to worry, my family knows the rest of the way from here. Once we take care of these two humans, I will head back south for the next pod. It is getting to the time of year where each tribe is reunited," the orca waved her tail.

"Are all wild kwami so connected to the creature they resemble?"' Ladybug inquired.

"I guess each has their own way," the orca reflected, "but I guess for me I feel more whole myself when I connect with the communities of orca. Maybe it's the dolphin in me!" Then she laughed with short, bubbly little clicks, "haha! Dolphins!" She giggled to herself, caught up in a inside orca joke that went over the weilder's heads.

"I've brought them to hear about the two sisters," prompted the phoenix.

"Ahh, the daughters of the chief," the orca kwami nodded in memory. "That was thousands of years ago, but it is still my favorite story."

"Here," Ember said, "motioning Chat Noir and Ladybug's attention to a large piece of driftwood. "You may want to perch on this. When an orca starts telling stories, it's wise to get comfortable."

"Haha, too true, too true," the orca laughed. "Just be thankful you were not cornered by a blue whale trying to serenade you! Now those guys can go on and on forever!"

"Hey, when you Killer Whales start to sing, do you call it an 'orca-stra?!" Chat Noir grinned, pulling himself up next to Ladybug on the driftwood.

"Bahaha! That's a good one little catfish!" The Orca burst out laughing, slapping Chat Noir on the back with a fin so hard he plunged face first into the water. (Causing Ladybug to stifle a giggle).

"The Chief's daughters...?!" Ember reminded, as Chat Noir clamored back onto their natural raft sputtering.

"Of course," the orca transformed into his kwami form, "I'm sure your kwami have told you that the journey you are on, is, among other things, a rite of passage, a way to prove yourselves, or a coming of age ceremony," the black and white kwami leaned to one side studying the weilders. When they acknowledged her comment with a nod she continued, "Well, the tribes of the Sunset nations also highly valued this kind of tradition. When a youth came of age there would be a lavish celebration in their honor. These potlatch feasts would last for days and distant tribes would travel from miles around to join the celebration."

The southern tribe had been engaged in a fierce war with those up the northern coast. The here was much bloodshed and hatred between the people. The constant tension brought apprehension and anger to the land. There was no end in sight as each proud chief had many strong warriors and refused to back down.

Chief Tyee of the northern tribe had two treasures that were more precious to him than anything else in life; his two young daughters. Both girls were beloved by all. Their exquisite beauty was only enhanced by their generosity, empathy, and intellect.

The two twin sisters had only known times of war in their young lives. The spring they each came of age the flowers bloomed, and the birds called to each other after the silence of winter. The girls skipped along the shore, leaping between rocks. It was the day when the orca returned to the arctic waters. The girls shouted to each other excitedly as they saw the ebony dorsal fins break the surface and congregate out to sea. Curious they took their carved canoe and paddled out to meet us."

"Weren't they scared?" Ladybug asked, then stammered, "I mean you seem very nice, but couldn't it be dangerous?"

"Oh very dangerous indeed. "Orca are powerful, and I was no ally to humans back then," the orca nodded.

"You said you weren't an ally back then," Chat Noir pointed out, "what changed you?"

"The two sisters," the orca smiled.

The girls paddled swiftly until their canoe was riding right alongside the pod. Surfacing the orcas released spray from their blow holes, that made the girls laugh out in glee. Soon the family of orca were purposefully splashing them just to see their reactions of joy. One of the orca calves thought it would be funny to jostle their canoe, but in doing so tipped one of the girls into the ocean.

Plunged into the deep water she was faced by the masters of the sea...and before me. The girl of land had trespassed beyond her depth, and for many creatures her fate might have been death...if it hadn't been for the love of her sister. The second girl dove into the sea, to distract us so that her sister could escape...except that neither girl would abandon the other. I remember to this day...the fear in their eyes, that was replaced by grave determination. Underwater the clasped hands to face our judgement as one.

At the origin of the miraculous' I had refused the Ladybug and Black Cat's suggestion that kwami unite with humans. I had always seen humans as bickering, petty, killers. It was in this gesture between the daughters of the chief that made my heart swell with love for the mortals of the earth.

"Peace," I spoke back to the other orca behind me, "There is the love of the pod in them. Allow them to live."

The girls eyes went wide, hearing human speech come from a wild creature, but they put their hands to their hearts and underwater managed to say a hasty "Huy chexw" in thanks. Then they swam quickly to their canoe and helped each other climb back in.

I surfaced beside them and they looked at me with wonder. "You let us go?" One girl asked shivering against her sister.

"Yes earth child," I had responded. "In these waters our family of orca will encounter many other pods who may speak a different dialect, but when gathered together we can sing in unison. Your love for each other speaks louder than words and reminds me how I feel toward my own family."

"How can we repay you for your mercy," the other girl asked.

"All lives are precious," I had responded. "Remember that all creatures of the world may have more in common with each other than you first realize. Your enemy, who you may only view as a killer, may also love, laugh, and have dreams of their own...repay me by opening your heart to peace."

The sisters reverently nodded, and paddled deep in thought back to the safety of their shore.

The next morning they both approached their father, Chief Tyee.

"Father," the girls addressed respectfully, "for our potlatch approaching this spring, may we ask for something?"

"My beloved girls, I love you more than life itself. Anything under the sun or beneath the moon is yours!"

The chief's daughters looked at each other, and clasped hands just as they had when confronting the great pod under water. With determination and love they made their request. "We want the tribe from the northern coast to be invited to our feast of celebration," they told their father.

"You wish our enemy to come to a feast on our doorstep?! A celebration for women?! After all that has transpired between us!" their father asked skeptically.

"Above all else, that is our desire," they stood firm in their resolve.

"How can I refuse my daughters who are my true joy and future of our tribe?! If that is your wish, it will be done," Chief Tyee conceded.

Chief Tyee instructed the bravest of his warriors to light fires of peace on each of their shores and bring word to the northern enemy tribes to attend the celebration of his daughters.

Although the chief was determined to keep his promise to his daughters, he doubted his enemy would answer his summons. To the surprise of all...the northern tribes and all other tribes in the land did come. Not only that...they came with their families (elders, mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, and children). They came with gifts, food, music, and dance.

In the long joy filled days that followed the war canoes were emptied of deadly weapons and replaced with loads of salmon from their fishing trips together. Every day the people came together as one in harmony living and sharing together. Late into the nights they shared stories, dances, and songs with each other. And within the celebration of the chiefs daughters they realized they were not all that different after all.

At the end of the week their war songs ended forever. The twin peaked mountain that bore witness to the agreement of peace was named "Two Sisters" in honour of the brave girls who united them.

The orca kwami's eyes drifted further south along the coast. "Even today near the city of Vancouver their monument stands for all to see. The twin peaks of the Mountain above Capilano Canyon, set their eyes forever westward to the orcas of the Pacific."

The orca kwami sighed happily, transported back to the past.

"That was a beautiful story," Ladybug murmured, with her chin leaning against her folded hands. "I'm glad each of their people opened their hearts to peace."

"It usually just takes a couple people to stand up for it," the orca replied looking deeply at Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Now that you've heard the story there is a task you must complete," the kwami of wisdom said.

"Each if you must stand on either peak of the mountain from the story you've just heard. From this sacred place commit yourself to stand up for peace."

"And then our task will be complete?" Asked Chat Noir.

"You are the hero's of the miraculous'!" The orca smiled, transforming with a great splash back into her creature form. Then called back as she headed south to guide another pod home, "when is the task of preserving peace ever complete?!"

**Thank you so much readers for continuing to follow this story! As always I do not own the characters or content of this fanfic. Ladybug and Chat Noir are from the creative mind of Thomas Astruc and the basis of this Two Sisters legend started with a Canadian myth. Hope you enjoy this bit of fantasy around the world, and have a chance to explore some destinations you might one day like to visit:) It is great to have a bit of an escape into Ladybug and Chat Noir's world. **

**I'm currently finishing the rest of the Canada chapters, and then we are off to new destinations. I am always so excited to read suggestions from you about locations you'd love to read about for our heroes! I am so encouraged to write more with the encouragement from all of you in reviews too! Don't forget to click favorite/follow so you don't miss the next updates. **


	33. Chapter 33

The portal allowed them to arrive at the base of the West and Eastern peaks of the Two Sisters. Already at the ridge between them their elevation was a steep 1,566m. A series of surrounding mountain ranges and the ocean itself lay spread out before them.

"I wonder if each of those mountains have a story too," Ladybug mused out loud.

"I wouldn't doubt it!" Chat Noir surveyed the impressive view, leaning on his baton. "Maybe one day people will look at some mountain, landmark or constellation and tell our story."

"Hmm..I'd like that," Ladybug smiled warmly at her partner. "I wonder what kind of story it will be..."

"You must each reach one of the peaks and collect the token of your vow to preserve peace, "their phoenix guide interrupted. "Both climbs are considered extremely difficult, reserved only for experienced climbers. A fall from either ridge would certainly end your life," Ember warned.

"The amount of times we've climbed the Effie tower and scaled crazy heights, I'd say we're experienced," Chat Noir winked at Ladybug confidently.

"Human towers and skyscrapers are one thing, but these are the heights of the mountains," the kwami replied. "Chat Noir must climb to the West and the Ladybug the East. The Western summit is higher at 1,646m, but the Eastern slope (although 1,606m) is exceedingly more difficult...nearly impossible they say."

"Nearly impossible, still means it is possible though?!," Ladybug asked looking out at the looming ridge.

"Do you want to switch?" Chat Noir offered concerned.

"The Ladybug must reach the Eastern Slope," the kwami of wisdom insisted.

"Thanks anyway...Don't worry Chat Noir," Ladybug assured him. "Like you said, as hero's we scale crazy heights all the time."

"Be careful Milady," Chat Noir hugged Ladybug tightly.

"You too Kitty," she replied earnestly.

"I'll see you at the summit!" Chat Noir said with a bow, and headed off to conquer the heights of the mountain of peace.

Ladybug turned to her own peak, and started her trek. After years of super hero workouts traversing the city of Paris, she thought a hike would be simple. Not this one though. The unfamiliar elevation's impact on her body made her head spin. If it wasn't for her enhanced miraculous abilities she was sure it would have made her swoon.

Her peak was restricted and no one was supposed to set foot on the deadly Eastern summit. Even though it was spring, icy snow still clung to the heights of the rock, making each step precocious. As ladybug her footing was nimble, and she grabbed for solid grooves in the stone to scramble upward. When she could not navigate up the rock on her own, she used her yo-yo to tether herself to higher positions and swing up that way. Each step took her both closer to the top and closer to a potential fall.

After a grueling struggle to conquer the mountain, she could finally see it! The Eastern peak! She stepped forward in relief, but her excitement turned to terror as her toe lurched from under her on some ice. With a short scream she fell sideways, thinking quickly to latch her yoyo to the cliff side.

She hung suspended above the stretch of the world beneath her, and let out a sigh. "That was too close," Ladybug said to herself. She put her other hand further up her yo-yo string to pull herself back up, but the motion caused the stone it was hooked to added strain. The rock crumbled away from the face of the stone, and gave way. Ladybug dropped...but not too far. A black gloved hand held onto her forearm tightly.

"Need a paw Bugaboo?" a breathless Chat Noir asked down to her.

Ladybug looked up at Chat Noir with wide eyes. He smiled at her, but her plummet from the climb had clearly rattled her normally cavalier Kitty.

"Chat?!" Ladybug gaspt, "How did you...?!Why are you here? Weren't you on the West side?!"

"Let's just get you up on solid ground first," Chat Noir grabbed under her other arm hoisting her up beside him.

She clung to him, and panted as the Adrenalin from the fall surged through her veins. "I thought I told you to be careful," he scolded softly.

"Believe me, that fall, was certainly not part of the plan," she grimaced, avoiding thoughts of what might have happened it Chat Noir had not arrived at just the right moment. "Thank you by the way," she said, still clutching tightly to his arms.

"Of course," Chat Noir quivered, relieved that she was safe, and also enjoying the firm grip his lady still held on him.

"...but how did you reach me?" Ladybug puzzled. "Aren't you supposed to be headed to the Western slope right about now?"

"Chat Noir flashed her a sly grin, "I have already made it to my summit." He produced a shimmering rainbow Ammolite gem between his fingers. "I may have rushed a bit," he added looking at Ladybug a bit shyly. "By getting my token as fast as possible, I thought I might have time to help you get yours."

"I'm so glad you were here! I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been," Ladybug clutched him arm tighter again. "But...do you think this means I've failed? We were told you had to climb the Western Peak, and I had to climb the east..."

"Yes, but Ember never said we couldn't help each other make it there," Chat Noir responded. "When we fight for peace, we always work together. This is supposedly the impossible peak," he spoke seriously, "but when we are together anything is possible."

"Then let's make it possible," Ladybug stepped to her partners side

"After you, Mi'lady," Chat Noir nodded.

"Like you said Kitty," Ladybug grabbed hold of Chat Noir around his waist with a laugh, "we're in this together!" Then she cast her yo-yo above them, and they shot upwards.

With the combination of Ladybug's yoyo for tethering to the rock and Chat Noir's baton for balance, they finally made it to the top.

Reaching the pinnacle Ladybug finally lifted her face from the rock she clung to and took in their surroundings. It was then that she realized that only a handful of people in all of existence had ever had the opportunity to stand where she was that very moment. This was a view like any other. She thought about the challenges of being a hero, and just like these rocks there was times it was difficult, overwhelming, or downright scary. But just like the climb, having a partner who she could always count on, gave her the strength to go on fighting. She glanced back at Chat Noir who stood back below her, just watching her take it the moment. It had been the same for him, when he had come to the top of the Western peak, and realized it had all been worth it!

There were no words, not a single sound. The air was cool and clear, and it refreshed Ladybug's very soul. There was peace...absolute, pure, uncomplicated peace. A thrill of freedom ran through her, as the breeze tossed her hair around her shoulder. "I will never give up on peace," Ladybug whispered, not wanting to disturb the moment.

At her words the rock at her feet started to sparkle, and open up to reveal a beautiful stone of Ammolite, the twin of the one Chat Noir had earned. With reverence she picked it up, and shifted it between her fingers allowing the light to catch in it.

Although holding one of the rarest gemstones in the world was amazing, she lifted her eyes once more to the panoramic view. Standing up for peace was not going to come easy...but the most incredible things in life were always worth taking risks!


	34. Chapter 34

Another jump through the portal sent them east to Mount Robson, or as the Texqakallt Nation called it "Yuh hai has kun," the Mountain of the Spiral Road. The great bridge between the British Columbia-Alberta borders.

They hiked up the mountain passes through old cedar hemlock forests, that had multicolored moss and lichens like patchwork climbing the trunks of the trees. The ground was so covered in a thick carpet of moss that each step was softly cushioned, like stepping across velvet. The heavy wet earthy smell of snow melting and spring taking hold of the land was all around them. There was the constant sound of trickling water resounding with life.

They came to a still lake, which mirrored the mountain like glass. Ember told them to take a break before continuing; warning them that the next phase of the hike would be a steep increase in elevation. Ember coordinated that he would fly ahead up to the top to connect with the other kwami and meet them at the glaciers for the assignment.

Ladybug and Chat Noir took a seat against a fallen log to take a quick break. Robins called to each other above, flitting away. The calm was only interrupted by a squirrel in the needles of the tree overhanging the log. He trilled and chattered angrily at the pair for coming to close to his cash of pine cones. Finally, satisfied with his scolding, scampered across the branches.

The warm sun filtered through the lacy branches of the forest around them, creating a collide-scope of light. Chat Noir leaned back and sighed deeply.

"Something on your mind?" Ladybug asked folding her arms around her knees.

"That is just the thing," Chat Noir responded. "It seems like back home I've got so much on my mind, and always overwhelmed without a second to enjoy where I'm at. But here my mind is...calm."

"You've always seemed so cool and collected," Ladybug looked at him in surprise.

"I'm glad you think so," he grinned, but then looked over the water distractedly. "Do you see that loon gliding across the water over there?"

Ladybug studied Chat Noir, confused by the sudden change in topic, but decided to humor him and look to where he pointed. "Yes, the bird with the dark face and spotted feathers?"

Chat Noir nodded. "On the surface he looks like he is gracefully slipping across the lake, barely disturbing the pristine surface, with a ripple.

Chat Noir narrowed his eyes at the bird, and sat forward. "But…" he continued, "…if you were to look beneath the surface, you would see his feet paddling fast as anything."

Ladybug looked back to Chat Noir, who stood abruptly, clenching his gloved hands. Ladybug gently slipped her hand up, making his paw relax once more. Then she squeezed his hand encouragingly. "You know I've been overwhelmed myself by trying to make it seem like I had everything together, when inside I'm falling apart. Sometimes it is okay to not be okay," she said.

"Thanks LB," Chat Noir said, shifting his feet. "The people I've had in my life have always insisted on perfection in everything. Getting to be Chat Noir helps me escape it. Actually, I think you are the first person I was ever able to just be myself with."

Ladybug smiled, "Perfection is boring. I'd rather have something real!"

Chat Noir's face brightened. "You mean you don't think I'm practically purrfect in every way?!" he teased.

"Practically," Ladybug raised an eyebrow at him, standing to her feet, and turning back to the trail, "except for the insufferable cat puns!"

"Sorry, Bugaboo," Chat Noir caught up, and past her on the trail. "I wouldn't be me without them! It is just part of my purrsonality!"

Chat Noir bounded up the rocky trail ahead with renewed energy, and Ladybug followed behind him shaking her head.

They climbed a steep ledge of rugged shale. After a challenging assent they came to the Valley of a Thousand Falls, and along their path they were followed by the sound of cascading water. They continued to climb alongside the series of waterfalls till they reached the top. The great Emperor Waterfall at the end was more impressive than the rest. They heard the roar of it before they spotted the Emperor through the trees. It blasted a spray of white water off the rock with ferocious power, and it fell to the pool below, leaving a cloud of mist to cool their faces.

They continued to follow the trail of the fast moving Robson River till they came to a narrow wooden suspension bridge that helped them cross.

As they trekked higher, the trees began to get sparser, and the soft ground was replaced by loose grey rock. Occasionally their foot slipped, as the rock underneath shifted. This small stumble would cause a small avalanche of grit and pebbles falling away.

The dirt path was lost as they came to a stone valley with scattered pieces of the mountain spread out before them. There was no shelter here. They were at the mercy of the mountain.

"It was just sunny and warm a couple hours ago!" Ladybug called out against the fury of the wind as it wiped against them, pelting them with icy sleet.

"The mountain is so high up, it creates its own weather," Chat Noir called back, leaning into the wind. Then, to their relief, around the bend of a sheer stone wall they finally saw their destination; the glaciers of Berg Lake.

Once they arrived at Berg Lake, the assault of wind and rain subsided. The icy chill, however, did not. They were soaked, protected only by their miraculous suits, on which the rain had crusted into an icy frost. The huge white and grey glacier's width expanded up the side of the mountain and fed into the vivid turquoise lake. A crust of snow lay on the ground in the high altitude, crunching under their feet as they padded ahead.

"Hello there!" greeted a soft voice.

They looked around and spotted the source. A light tan bundle of prickly needles, just off the left side of the trail.

Ember flew over the porcupine's head, and waved them forward calling, "come, come, get warmed up!" Then both Ember and the porcupine headed back through the trees.

Following the porcupine's footprints through the snow, they let out a sigh of relief seeing that a fire was already lit. Gathering around the friendly flames, they eagerly warmed themselves. Then taking turns to privately feed and charge up Tiki and Plagg, they returned much more comfortable to sit before the fire.

"We are waiting for one more ambassador," Ember looked through the trees expectantly. "While we wait you should inform the weilders of the situation on the pass," he directed the porcupine.

The porcupine combed his quills on his arm, and sat back regarding the two weilders. "The mountain is restless and the days are growing tense," he explained. "The wolverine kwami of avalanches has blocked the mountain pass, and the time of year is upon us for the bear of dreams to cross."

"Bear of dreams?" Ladybug asked.

"In the spring the grizzly kwami wakes from hibernation in the stars, and travels down to the glacier lake to drink. She must make it to the lake before Ursa Major rises higher into the sky, but all season she has been waylaid by the wolverine."

"What will happen if she doesn't make it to the lake?" Chat Noir inquired.

"The lake eases the unconscious mind, and brings forgetfulness after waking. Without the grizzly kwami to guard the night sky, night terrors will run rampant."

Ladybug and Chat Noir thought back to the chaos caused by the mere acoma victim, Sandboy. They had no interest in revisiting those nightmares.

"The grizzly had threatened to go to war with the wolverine if she is further prevented from reaching the lake. The wolverine remains belligerent, and has claimed the whole valley for himself."

"The wolverine will not be easily dissuaded. He is strong, stubborn, and is one of the few kwamis with the ferocity to match the grizzly," a low lumbering voice spoke, ducking his wide brown head through the trees. The next "ambassador" to join them shook the stray sticks from his antlers. He was a massive bull moose, with legs nearly as high as Ladybug.

"If it comes to a full-on battle they will bring down the whole mountain. The weilders must negotiate peace," the porcupine insisted.

"And you, porcupine, are you so afraid to waste a single quill to prevent war?!" the Moose raised his head indignantly.

"Just because I value peace, doesn't mean I am incapable or unwilling to defend myself and what I know is right!" the porcupine huffed. "What I'm trying to say is that there can be other ways of dealing with a situation of conflict before it escalates."

"Like communicating, and appealing to reason," Ladybug suggested.

"We've encountered countless acoma victims, and each time we tried to reason with them. But when did it actually make a difference or make them stop?!" Chat Noir shrugged.

Ladybug bit her lip, thinking over each time both she and Chat had pleaded and begged an acoma victim to consider their actions or choose another path...but even if it had made them pause...they had not been able to break them from Hawkmoth's hold.

"Chloe," Ladybug reflected quietly.

"What?!" Chat Noir asked confused.

"What is a chloe?" The moose asked the porcupine and Phoenix. "It sounds like something rather unpleasant."

"The only person who was hit with an acoma who was able to fight Hawkmoth's control...the day we fought Miraculer Chloe had the determination to resist Hawkmoth," Ladybug remembered.

"But she was acomatized multiple other times, and there were even times she voluntarily helped Hawkmoth," Chat Noir pointed out.

"Yes, but the fight had to be won within herself, before he took hold," Ladybug realized.

"So you are saying we can't argue someone to chance their course, but have to get them to make a change within themselves first?!"

"Exactly," Ladybug nodded.

"But how can we do that?" Chat Noir asked.

"The day Chloe fought off Hawkmoth, it was my mostly my fault the acoma came for her. I knew she was feeling hurt about not getting a chance as Queen Bee, but kept putting off that awkward conversation," Ladybug confessed.

"It was Hawkmoth's fault," Chat Noir jumped in. "Taking advantage people's emotions and warping them into something extreme and vengeful."

"That is true, but still I should have handled things differently," Ladybug explained. "...but the reason Chloe was able to resist that time is that even though I had hurt her, she believed that she had a purpose as a superhero, and didn't want Hawkmoth to use her again. She trusted me, and the potential I saw in her to be something more."

The porcupine nodded, "Not to be defined by how others see you, but knowing you have an opportunity to choose another way."

"It is worth a shot," Chat Noir agreed, leaping to his feet. "I can take the grizzly across the mountain pass," Chat Noir volunteered.

I will assist the cat," the moose stood at attention.

"Great! I'll see to the wolverine," Ladybug strung her yo-yo across her fingers. "I will make sure he opens the gateway in time!"

"The phoenix and I will be at your side Ladybug weilder," the porcupine put a bristly paw on Ladybugs knee, and Ember rose into the air, leading the way.

Chat Noir and the moose kwami headed up the blocked pass, climbing over a blockade of rocks hewn from the mountain side with such aggression that many were spit to the core.

"If the grizzly is a kwami, why doesn't she just float over the rubble or phase through?" Chat Noir asked the moose, who shoveled some rubble with his antlers and boasted Chat Noir over.

"Usually she could," the moose answered, but there has not been a weilder here to keep the peace for hundreds of years. The wolverine has become more sullen and unreasonable. Each time the bear tries to cross the wolverine uses his magic to block her. The bear has become so exhausted without access to the power of the lake she has become stuck in her animal form. Although larger and stronger, in this form, she cannot float or phase through items. As a result they've ended up in this standoff,"

They came to a towering wall of rock, snow, and twisted trees that further blocked their path. "This might take longer than I thought," Chat Noir groaned.

The moose took his kwami form (which Chat Noir secretly found quite comical because the tiny moose kwami had such massive antlers in proportion to the rest of himself—not that Chat Noir would ever let on that he thought this to the serious moose kwami). The moose kwami floated above the heap, and Chat Noir pole vaulted himself over with his baton.

On the other side was a massive grizzly bear who had been trapped by the fallen rock.

"Be cautious Black Cat weilder," warned the moose kwami. "If you thought a real grizzly was dangerous, it is nothing compared to an angry dream bear!"

No sooner than the moose kwami had uttered his warning, the frustrated grizzly let out an angry growl that shook the mountain. Her voice carried all the way through the valley. A chunk of ice calved from the glacier, and crashed into the lake. Then the echo from her roar brought on something even more unnerving. Like ghosts from the past the growl summoned Adrien's/Chat Noir's nightmares.

Just like facing Sandboy before them challenged an angry nightmare Ladybug, who wielded a jagged, oversized sword. The moose kwami zipped back, and Chat Noir blocked her attacks fencing with her, using his baton. While he fought the nightmare Ladybug taunted and cursed him, declaring him useless and unlovable.

She stuck Chat Noir, and he blocked each slash with his baton.

"For a nightmare it feels a little too real!" Chat Noir called back to the moose kwami.

The night terrors are taking shape within your mind," the moose kwami called out, "coming so close to the anger of the dream bear is making them materialize!"

"What's wrong stray?!" The evil Ladybug taunted, "aren't you happy to see me?!"

The ladybug terror whipped Chat Noir across the face with her yo-yo sending him reeling back. Then trying to take advantage of his disorientation raised her sword against him. Chat Noir used his signature fencing move to draw his baton against the sword and disarm his opponent. The sword few out of reach, making the dark Ladybug scream out in rage.

She leapt up and threw herself from a boulder above the growling bear down onto Chat Noir, knocking him down to the ground. She pinned him down, with his back pressing against the sharp shale if the mountain. She grabbed his own baton and held it under his throat. She was nose to nose with him, smirking in victory.

A flashback of Dark Cupid passed through Chat Noir's memory. Instead of pulling away, he pulled the surprised Ladybug's face to his and kissed her deeply.

The Ladybug dropped hold of his baton in shock. When their lips parted, the Phantom Ladybug stared questionaly at Chat Noir, before fading away in the breeze.

"Good thinking Black Cat!" the moose cheered. "Use your memories and dreams to combat the nightmares!"

The grizzly's eyes narrowed and growled louder, and dragged her great claws through the ground. She tried to scramble out from beneath the oppressive avalanche magic of the wolverine, but her struggle only caused more rocks to fall around her. She howled, and before Chat Noir could escape, he was enclosed in a steel cage. The cage confined him, and blocked him from moving forward or from going back. The moose kwami pulled on the bars, but they wouldn't budge. Chat Noirs breathing quickened and his throat closed. Feeling like he was suffocating, he started to hyperventilate.

"You can escape this! The moose encouraged. The prison cannot hold you! You are the weilder of the black cat, you are Chat Noir!"

Chat Noir squeezed his eyes shut, and then opened them again with renewed determination.

"Cataclysm!" he yelled out. The destructive black energy swirled around his paw and he struck the bars, dissolving them into black ash that blew away over the rocks.

Running forward, trying to reach the grizzly before another nightmare could materizlize, Chat Noir leapt from rock to rock. "We are here to help you!" Chat Noir called out to the bear.

"Are you here to destroy the wolverine weilder of destruction?" the bear called back.

"No! I'm not going to hurt anyone. We are here to make peace between you!" Chat Noir assured her.

"Impossible. There will be no peace. The night terrors are already escaping into the daylight!" the grizzly growled.

The moose kwami flew next to Chat Noir's shoulder, as he tried to close the distance to the dream bear. Swirling dark energy was forming above Chat Noir. The moose kwami transformed himself back into his animal form, leaping into a loping gallop next to Chat Noir. "We've got to get to her faster!" the moose yelled. "Quick! Grab on!" The moose tilted his antlers toward Chat Noir.

Chat Noir did not even break stride, but took hold of the moose's antlers and swung himself up onto the moose's back. The moose lengthened his gate, and clamored across the rock. Chat Noir rode the moose toward the grizzly. Together they dodged materializing acoma victims and nightmarish monsters. They made it to the feet of the dream bear, and Chat Noir dismounted before her.

The grizzly snarled, "the wolverine must be destroyed to break his hold on me. You 'can't outrun the terrors, the demons come from within your own mind!"

Dark energy swirled between the bear and Chat Noir. When it settled there was no monster, only a full length mirror.

"Don't look into it!" the moose warned. "You don't know what will be within the reflection!"

"Ha!" the bear barked bitterly, 'haven't you ever heard the saying…curiosity killed the cat?! He can't resist."

Chat Noir cautiously surveyed the tall mirror, and indeed seemed drawn to it. There was something about it that made it feel significant. As if everything in his life hinged on seeing what was reflected in its dull, ashen frame. He edged near it despite the pleas of the moose, until everything else in the world around him faded. He was left alone facing the mirror.

He looked into the mirror, but he did not see Chat Noir. At first he thought the person who looked out at him was Hawkmoth, but he realized that it wasn't' his father. It was himself wielding the butterfly miraculous. He, Adrien, had followed in his fathers footsteps…he was Hawkmoth.

As he gaped at the glare from his reflection, he caught sight of a elegant red clad form stepping from behind the mirror.

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir called out recognizing her. "Will the wolverine drop the barrio? Were you able to make peace?"

But the Ladybug just stared deep into him, ignoring his questions. "I trusted you," she said mournfully.

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir pleaded with her. "I didn't know! I swear I didn't know!"

The Ladybug didn't respond, but turned her back on him.

"Ladybug!" he called frantically, then collapsed to the ground before the mirro.

"Get up," spoke a voice through the haze.

Chat Noir did not move.

"Black Cat get up now!" the voice grew more commanding.

Chat Noir lifted his head.

"Put your fears aside. You are the chosen of the miraculous. You are charged to keep the peace. We need you now!" the voice of the moose grew steadily stronger. Then the moose himself stepped through the fog of his vision.

The moose came to Chat Noirs side, and leaned his gread head down. Chat Noir wrapped his arms around the moose's strong neck, and allowed him to pull him to his feet. He noticed the ring on his hand was blinking. Then he lost his transformation. Standing next to the moose and the mirror as Adrien.

Adrien's head dropped. "I've failed," he whispered.

"Kid! What are you talking about!" Plagg flew in front of his face.

"I'm not even Chat Noir any more…I'm just…Adrien," he sighed defeatedly.

"What?!" Plagg challenged. "Adrien! Master Fu choose you for a reason, and he choose you before you wore a miraculous! Now you get in there and prove you're not just Chat Noir on the outside!"

With renewed strength Adrien nodded, and the illusion faded away, leaving him once again before the grizzly.

Adrien knelt down, face to face with the great bear. "We will find a way to get you home," he told her, "but we need your help."

The grizzly studied him closely. "But your doubts and fears are still here?!" she noted, "How can you go on?"

"You need help," Adrien responded simply. "I can't help you if I only think about my own problems."

"Hmm," she hummed. "A selfless weilder. It has been a long time since I've seen such a thing. Very well. I will work with you to make peace."

Adrien, the moose, and the bear coordinated to free the stones. While they worked Plagg zipped in and out of Adrien's pockets in a panic. "NO CHEESE!" Plagg wailed. "Now THIS is a night mare!"

Meanwhile Ladybug, Ember, and the porcupine approached the base of the glacial lake.

"Be careful near the edge," Phoenix warned Ladybug. A fall into water this cold could give you hypothermia in less than four minutes. Without your ice power up it could stop your heart."

Ladybug looked cautiously at the ice crusted edge, resolving to keep a safe distance.

They had nearly got to the water's edge when they were confronted by the lakes jealous watchman.

The wolverine's oily dark hair and small rounded ears laid back. It bared its teeth, raising its hackles, stuck up its bushy tail, and emitted a low growl. Scraping its long two inch claws into deep tracks of ice.

"Wolverine!" Ember demanded. "What kind of greeting is this for your fellow kwami and one of the chosen weilders?!"

"Pfft...if you expect a friendly welcome go visit the otter kwami!" The wolverine spat. "You interfere where you have no business!"

"Your feud with the grizzly is going to become everyone's business if you keep this going!" The porcupine mumbled shyly.

"What kind of wild kwami are you pincushion, taking sides against me with this flaming miraculous reject and this human child masked with the ladybug's likeness?"

"We are not against you," Ladybug interjected. "We need your help."

"My help," the wolverine narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Without you we can't get the dream bear back in the sky, and he plans to stay on your mountain forever," Ladybug told him gravely.

"Here forever! This is my mountain!" The wolverine declared, sitting up. Then scratched behind an ear with a long claw. "You just want me to allow him to cross the valley to Berg Lake!" he accused.

"Well, he has to be able to cross, in order to return before the end of spring," Ladybug admitted.

"It would be wise not to stand in the way of the dream cycles," Ember counseled.

"I will trap you all here before that shaggy haired thief puts a claw over the border!" he yelled, and clapped his paws together causing rock, snow, and ice crumbling on top of them.

The trio dodged the onslaught of projectiles, but amidst the chaos they could not avoid the strikes of the ferocious wolverine. He struck Ember first sending him into the glacier lake to cool his fire. Then hurled the porcupine to the trees. Then he pursued Ladybug.

Using her yo-yo as a shield, she defended her position. The wolverine ducked agility around its circles, came up from behind, and pinned her down. She pushed herself back, trying to keep away from him, the rocks around her blocked her escape.

That was when the porcupine returned to her aide, setting himself between Ladybug and the wolverine. Raising his quills, he braced himself before the larger creature. "Don't do this brother," he warned, "she is under the protection of the Ladybug."

"Not for long," the wolverine snapped, and lunged at Ladybug with claws bared.

The porcupine struck the wolverine across the cheek imbedding a row of painful quills barbed into his skin. The strike made the wolverine howl in rage, and slash the porcupine to the side. Then unexpectedly the wolverine took his kwami form and quickly snapped up Ladybug's earrings, as she tried to fight off the relentless kwami.

With her earrings held by the wolverine kwami, her transformation dropped, leaving Marinette crouched in the rubble. Tiki hovered next to her more angry than Marinette had ever seen her.

"Give back my miraculous!" Tiki yelled face to face with the wolverine kwami.

"Not till you all leave me in peace!" shouted the wolverine kwami back at her.

Marinette stood to her feet, and Ember returned to her side after his douse in the icy water, along with the resilient porcupine, who was preparing for another strike.

"That is what we are trying to do," Tiki yelled exasperatedly, "just let the grizzly kwami pass!"

"She will not step one more careless foot through this valley! He has tasted the last of my avalanche Lilies!"

"Wait!" Marinette stepped in front of them. "This is all about lilies? I thought you were keeping the lake to yourself!"

"The lake! Of course not!" the wolverine kwami shook his head perplexed. "That lumbering Grizzly steals the sacred glacier avalanche lilies every season! I've finally had enough!"

Marinette looked to the edge of the lake where the ice had just begun to thaw. Delicate sprays of yellow flowers hanging off long graceful stalks swayed quietly in the breeze curving across the valley.

"They greet the spring," the wolverine kwami said affectionately looking over to the blooms, "and that bear just comes in and rips them out of the ground!"

"If the grizzly will leave the avalanche lilies untouched, would you permit her to drink from the glacier lake?" Marinette asked stepping closely to the wild kwami.

The wolverine kwami thought deeply about the offer, and placed the miraculous earrings back in Marinette's palm. "I will agree to the truce," he said, "As long as the grizzly does not uproot the sacred flowers, I will not prevent her from drinking from the lake." Then the wolverine kwami paused, looking from Tiki to Marinette. "I am deeply sorry for removing your miraculous. It is a great violation for a kwami to touch another's miraculous, let alone unmask their weilder."

Tiki folded her small arms, and looked over at Marinette.

"I truly am sorry," the wolverine kwami insisted. "I'm worse than a bear destroying avalanche lilies," he lamented.

"There is a way to make this right," Tiki nodded at the remorseful kwami. "Let's get to work."

Marinette put her earring back in and called "Tiki, Spots on!" resuming her transformation.

The porcupine carefully plucked out each of his quills that at lodged in the wolverine's face. The wolverine grimaced as each was removed, but gratefully thanked the fellow kwami.

Ember flew to bring the terms of the truce to Chat Noir (Plagg finally found a scrap of cheese), the Moose, and the Grizzly up across the pass. The Grizzly somewhat begrudgingly agreed to leave the "tasty honey flowers" (as she referred to them) untouched.

The wolverine made good on his word and the rest of the day used his power to shift the rock blockage and make a path.

As the daylight was lost over the peak of the highest mountain in the Rockies, the great dream bear (followed by Chat Noir and the moose kwami) crossed over the cleared pass, descended into the valley, and came to the shore of Berg Lake.

As the grizzly drank from the pure icy pool, the stars became defined in the clear darkness of night. One might think that removed from all human light sources that they would be blinded by darkness (except of course for Chat and his gift of night vision), but the lake was illuminated. The reflected light of the moon hit the stark whiteness of the glaciers, giving the lake a luminescent eminence. The stars cradled in the sky above were reflected in the clear water.

When the grizzly stepped further into the pool it was like she was stepping in among the swirling galaxies. She looked back at the weilders and kwamis on shore, bowing her head. "Thank you for bringing me home. I will tell Kermode, the spirit bear about you," she smiled.

"How do you find the spirit bear?" Chat Noir asked.

"Oh he is not that hard to find," she winked, "You just have to look up."

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked up at the heavens above them and noticed the twinkling light emitted from the Ursa Major constellation...and sure enough just beside her was Ursa Minor. When they looked back down to the lake the grizzly was gone, for of course she had returned to her domain as guardian of those in sleep.

"You have brokered peace in the valley," the moose kwami presented Chat Noir with a second glimmering colorful Amorite gem.

"For negotiating peace," the porcupine placed a similar Amoritte stone in Ladybug's palm.

"You have shown time and time again that you are able to bring peace to others," Ember acknowledged. "The next bear we face will be the judge of the peace within yourselves; the Great Guardian of the North."


	35. Chapter 35

The phoenix had sent them home that night to rest, so that they would be ready for their next steps in the trials of Peace in the Country of Canada. The next morning they met Ember on the roofs of Paris, eager to see what the mysterious guardian would be like.

"For the next phase of the miraculous peace trials you will meditate with your kwami before confronting the Guardian of the North," their phoenix guide informed them. "You must take this time to quiet your mind." The next stop is the Southern Badlands of Alberta.

They walked through the portal into a barren landscape that looked like they had stepped onto another planet. The prairie grasslands gave way to the reddish gray sediment of the badlands. Mushroom-like hoodoos of earth stripped away, balanced precariously on carved towers, which alienized the panoramic view.

At first glance they might have thought nothing could survive in such a place, but Chat Noir stepped back, and yelped when he grazed an opunia cactus. Then in the distance their ears picked up the early calls of a nighthawk.

"We will be back for you at dusk," Ember told Chat Noir and steered Ladybug back to the entrance of the portal.

"Wait! You're not staying?" Chat Noir's shoulders slumped.

"But shouldn't I stay with Chat Noir and meditate too?!" Ladybug asked, looking over her shoulder at Chat Noir.

"Each of the kwamis are assigned their own meditation location. I will drop you off at Tiki's destination. We will be back for Chat Noir by the time the coyote chorus starts up," Ember pushed Ladybug through the portal.

"We'll see you soon, okay," Ladybug called back uncertainly.

"Once you drop your transformation, Plagg will guide you," Ember instructed on his way out behind Ladybug. Then Ember paused, and pointed a fiery wing at Chat Noir, "…just remind Plagg that a cat nap does not qualify as meditation."

Receiving a nod and a slight grin from Chat Noir, they vanished. Chat Noir stood all alone in the eroded land.

"Plagg, Claws In," he sighed, dropping his transformation, and dropping down to the clay dust as Adrien.

Plagg floated up to Adrien's shoulder, nudging him persistently with a paw. Adrien absent-mindedly passed him a chunk of cheese.

"They always stick me here," Plagg grumbled with his mouth full. Then the little black cat kwami's whiskers quivered. "They just won't let it go...gotta just rub it in..." he continued to grump.

"Rub what in?" Adrien snapped out of his own jumble of thoughts. "What is it about this place?"

"Long before joining with my first weilder, and fusing with the miraculous...I was...well, I was young," Plagg folded his paws, rubbing them together distractedly. "I may have let a cataclysm get just the tiniest bit out of hand here..."

Adrien's green eye widened and leaned in towards the evasive kwami. "Plagg! What did you do?"

"Well..." Plagg's voice rose.

"Plagg!" Adrien insisted.

"I kinda wiped out the dinosaurs!" Plagg threw up his paws.

There was silence between them.

"At the miraculous temple I heard you had been involved in the extinction," Adrien slowly spoke. "But it is a little different sitting where it actually happened."

Plagg shifted to one side, and looked over the stripped land. "It's not like I meant it to get that out of hand," he grumbled. "Plus that was like 65 million years ago or something."

Adrien looked quietly over to his kwami, and hugged his knees up in front of him. "It still bothers you though..." he concluded.

"Yeah...yeh it does," Plagg admitted, not able to meet Adrien's glance. "There are some things not even Tiki can fix."

They sat there together silently in the dry air, with the sun at their backs. Adrien traced his index finger through the dust at his feet. "Are there still any wild dinosaur kwamis?" He asked, looking over at Plagg.

Plagg picked at a thorn on a pediocatus that looked like an oversized pin cushion, "more than people realize," Plagg responded. Plagg thought for a moment more and answered, "only fossils and bones in this graveyard...but there are some prehistoric kwamis scattered...dwelling in the depths."

Adrien raised an eyebrow, and was about to ask more when Plagg cleared his throat, "it's about time to start this meditation business."

"Wow, you're usually not motivated to get started," Adrien commented.

"The first thing needed is some more good cheese..."

"Ahh that sounds more like you," Adrien grinned, digging out another fair sized chunk of Camembert.

Further in the remote North, Ember and Ladybug came through their portal to Tiki's meditation location; Wood Buffalo National park, along the Peace River.

This meditation destination was a drastic contrast to Plagg's. In the midst of a densely forested Boreal Forrest, by one of the largest inland freshwater deltas. The river, swelled from the addition of the newly melted snow, and surged through the land. Amidst the swirling, gurgling water white pelicans worked together to catch fish by rounding them up and putting their heads down at the same time.

"I will leave you and Tiki for your meditation," Ember said with a flick of his fiery tail feathers. "I will meet you back here by the river." Without further delay, in a flash, he was gone.

"Tiki, Spots Off," she called, and Tiki emerged cheerfully to greet Marinette.

"I love it here!" Tiki chirped, so many great memories." She twirled around, and then paused at the sound a shallow grunts and thuds. "Quick! Follow me! Before we start our meditation there is someone you just have to meet!"

Marinette trotted behind her excited little kwami, as she zipped through the trees. Marinette had to kick up her feet through the tall straw-like grasses, and leafy brush. Pushing aside a large branch, they got their first look at the park's namesake; the wood buffalo herd.

"They are the largest herd of their kind left in the wild!" Tiki whispered excitedly. Marinette watched the relaxed grazing of family of Bison. As they fed on the prairie grass their shaggy brown hair on their wide wooly heads, topped with upturned horns, bobbed up and down.

"Tiki?! Tiki! Is that really you," a bull lumbered over to where they stood. The baritone rumble in his throat resounded as he spoke. He stomped the ground happily, and transformed into his kwami form. "It has been so long!"

"Bison, I'd like you to meet the new Ladybug, Marinette," Tiki introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you," Marinette smiled.

"Ahh on your miraculous trials I see," the Bison nodded approvingly. "The world is certainly in need of some more of the Ladybug's healing. Too big of a job to do on your own though, eh!"

"Don't worry, there are a few more kwami in the miraculous box who have been recruited," Tiki assured him, "And her Black Cat has even won Plagg over!"

"Ha! That rascal! How has he been?" The Bison chuckled. "You haven't let him run loose in Quebec yet have you?!"

"Oh same cat as always...and no...not yet...but I'm sure they've stocked up on poutine since last time!"

Tiki and Bison rolled over laughing together, until the Bison gasped for air.

"I wish we could catch up all day, but I shouldn't keep you," the bison told them, "She is already here. She's been waiting."

"What! Already?!"Tiki asked surprised. "I thought she was still wintering in Texas!"

"I guess she got word from the others that you were on your way and came early. She wants to meet the girl," the Bison gestured to Marinette.

Tiki straightened, and bid farewell to the Bison, who once again took his large animal form, joining his herd.

Tiki didn't stop to explain, but bustled along, calling to Marinette to follow.

"But who is the "She?"" Marinette asked, accidentally stepping into a muddy bog, loosing her right ballet flat. "Aww...yuck...these shoes are not meant for this!" Marinette groaned.

Tiki turned back to help Marinette retrieve the shoe. "She represents tranquility," said Tiki pulling the muddy shoe free. "Since the beginning of the trials she has mentored each of my Ladybugs.

"Maybe I should have dressed up," Marinette brushed off her pink capris.

"She won't care about a bit of mud on your shoes," Tiki smiled affectionately at her weilder. "She'll see right away what a beautiful person you are both inside and out!"

"Aww thanks Tiki," Marinette brightened.

"Now quickly, she should be right over..."

"Here you are," a light voice called. Her voice was like the melody of ripples running softly through a babbling brook.

A tall white Whooping Crane with a long graceful neck, glided through the straw-like swaths of grass. As the beautiful white bird, crowned with a dash of scarlet approached, Marinette was a bit surprised that she came all the way up to her shoulder. In welcome the crane extended her white wingspan tipped with ebony."Tiki, What a joy to see you again. The Wilds are simply buzzing with talk of this one," she nodded her head towards Marinette. "What is your name favored guardian?"

"Marinette," she replied a bit shyly, feeling her Ladybug costume might have made her feel more confident in the presence of the elegant wild creature.

"Ahh...She who rises!" The crane folded her wings neatly. "Very fitting name of a Ladybug."

"She is the very best of Ladybugs," Tiki proudly declared, earnings a blush from Marinette.

"She is a good match for you Tiki," the Crane kwami keenly observed. "A rare pink aura," she nodded with satisfaction.

"Pink is my favorite color, but what do you mean by pink aura?" Marinette asked. "Like energy?"

"Absolutely. You positively radiate pleasant loving energy to every being around you, bringing creativity, comfort, and healing."

"Well, I guess most Ladybugs have those qualities though..." Marinette stumbled.

"Magenta has been the most common in Ladybugs...a combination of red or blue perhaps...but pink is rare," the crane gazed at her decidedly. "Even in the midst of life's most pressing challenges, a person with a pink aura can help heal others with a glance, a smile, a kind word, or just by being present. Then the crane shifted tones and added, "...and those of pink auras are deeply loyal when they find a mate...once they open their heart that is."

Marinette didn't know how valid the Crane's analysis was, but right then her face certainly had a bright pink hue.

"...Much like a crane...one partner for life," the crane continued, before pausing to ask "...Your Black Cat half...do you think his aura could be green?"

Chat Noir's green eyes starring lovingly into hers from the rooftops of Paris flooded Marinette's mind at the Crane's question. "Ahh...I couldn't say...that is...I'm not sure," Marinette stammered not making eye contact.

"Hmm...pink and green share the frequency of the heart," the Crane pondered. "I always like when pink and green find each other. Greens are so full of unconditional love, and are dedicated to serve those they care for. They are confident and passionate. Occasionally a bit overly protective though.

Tiki glanced over at Marinette, who was digging a toe into the soft green turf. Marinette was finding it a bit unnerving how close the crane was coming to describing every aspect of Chat Noir.

The crane's gentle eyes softened, watching the girl. "…but you are still young. Do not worry about figuring out your heart all at once."

"Do you think you could go through some stances to guide us into meditation?" Tiki provided Marinette an out.

Marinette sighed in relief, and her pulse slowed back down to normal. The crane happily led them through a number of motions, which reminded Marinette of the deep breathing her teacher had used with the class. Like a running stream, the slow, fluid movements clensed her racing mind. That is, until she started to wonder how Chat Noir was doing with his meditation. She scolded herself for getting distracted, refocusing on the peaceful sway of the birch trees. The gentle rustle of the fresh leaves. But it wasn't long before her mind diverted back to the vivid green of Chat Noir's eyes.

At that moment, down in the unsheltered heat of the badlands, Adrien flopped down on a rock. "We've been hiking for hours Plagg. It feels like we're going in circles. Tell me again why we couldn't just meditate back there?!"

"Ehhhch," Plagg groaned overheated, lying on his back with no promise of further explanation.

"Maybe he was searching for an old friend…or trying to avoid one," a less than amused voice hissed beneath the rock they had crashed onto. The comment was followed by a distinctive rattle.

Adrien and Plagg leapt off the rock, and saw the speaker. It was a wild rattle snake.

It was hard for Adrien to tell if the snake was smiling or had his fangs bared at them. Either way, he felt it wise to keep at least striking distance away.

"Rattler, old friend," Plagg replied, looking no more at ease than Adrien felt. "We were just on our way to see you to start the calming meditation for the kid's trial. Won't you join us?!"

The rattle snake's tail rattled with irritation, glaring at the cat kwami with unblinking eyes. Then he shed his animal form, and rose to face Plagg as a wild kwami.

"Sass is your ally, so I will ignore your cheek. You know I am just here as a messenger from the pronghorn. He is the one who wants to meet the new weilder," the snake hissed.

"It would be an honor to meet another wild kwami," Adrien jumped in before Plagg could retort. "Please lead the way."

The rattle snake kwami nodded formally, and floated off to the edge of the badlands, were the land flattened into dry stubble fields.

There standing in the stark emptiness with the cloudless blue sky stretching overhead, stood the pronghorn antelope.

"It is not like you can really get lost out here," the pronghorn good naturedly tilted his head toward Plagg. "Are you avoiding another devastating defeat?"

"Aww Prongs, why do we have to start meditation with exercise? It's too early for this!" Plagg moaned. "We've already been walking in the sun forever. Tiki doesn't have to race!"

"Well for starters it is already past noon…and second, you were trying to get out of meditation by leading your charge in the wrong direction…(at this Adrien shot Plagg a glare)…and lastly, we race because it releases endorphins…and because it's fun!"

"Fine, let's do this," Plagg rolled his eyes, and then straightened up at the sound of the rattle snakes tail. "Uh, Pronghorn, this is Adrien, Adrien, this is the wild kwami, Pronghorn…sorry for the detour," he added with some sincerity to Adrien. The snake shook his head, and returned to the rocks.

"You know I'm the one who supplies the Camembert right?!" Adrien shot Plagg a reproachful look.

"Which I am eternally grateful for!" Plagg pulled out his most endearing smile and kitten-eyes.

"Did you just slip in a cheese pun?!" Adrien narrowed his eyes.

"Did it work?" Plagg asked hopefully.

"Not bad…" Adrien shook his head at the mischievous kwami of destruction, "but no more detours, or you're cut off and all you get is American Cheese Whiz."

"But you can barely call that cheese!" Plagg's eyes widened in horror, "Alright, alright, I'll play nice."

"Come on then, get suited up!" the pronghorn urged excitedly, "Let's see what this cat is made of!"

"Plagg, Claws out!" Adrien called, resuming is alter ego.

"First one to the Red Deer River wins!" The pronghorn challenged, and bolted across the dry prairie.

Chat Noir sprinted after the antelope, pushing himself to dig deep. He flew across the stubble of grass, going faster, faster, and faster.

"Pretty good weilder!" the pronghorn called back, pulling up enough to let Chat Noir catch up. "But now really let everything out! Don't hold back!"

Chat Noir's legs lengthened and his arms pumped in time with each stride. The pronghorn next to him let out a "whoop!" and kept just a nose in front of him. Prairie gophers popped down their burrows, ducking out of the way. The land reeled beneath them, and the dry wind wiped Chat Noir's hair back. Chat Noir remembered some of his races with Ladybug across the Paris skyline. The freedom of being Chat Noir welled up within him, and he felt the most exhilarating sense of freedom. He started to pass the pronghorn, who laughed out to him "haha! There it is!"

Chat Noir couldn't help but let out a wild laugh as well, as he and one of the fastest speedsters of the animal kingdom rallied for first.

They each caught sight of the river, winding its way through the parched land, creating a refuge of life along its banks. The pronghorn turned to Chat Noir with a smirk and called out, "You've got heart kid! I'll give you that. But there is just one thing..."

"What's that," Chat Noir panted, his legs burning.

"You might have the cat kwami, but unless it's a cheetah, you can't win against a pronghorn!"

With a gleeful hoot, the pronghorn channeled a reserved ounce of power, and pulled ahead with ease. Breaking away and leaving Chat Noir in his literal dust.

When Chat Noir final reached the river, the pronghorn kwami was already waiting for him.

Chat Noir dropped his transformation, and plunged into the clear river as Adrien. Letting the cool water soothe his burning muscles. He dove forward headfirst, and then leaned back letting the water flood deliciously over him. He breathed in deep, and let out a satisfied sigh.

The pronghorn helped himself to a drink at the shore, watching the human in some amusement as he floated around. Then looked over at Plagg.

Plagg was lying on his back on a flat rock, facing the sky, breathing raggedly and moaning. Adrien pulled his head out of the water and waded over to his kwami. "Come in the water!" he invited. "You'll feel so much better!"

"Stupid cardio...stupid antelope..." Plagg grumbled through pants.

"Common', you got to admit that was pretty amazing!" Adrien smiled, but Plagg's response was a loathsome glare. "Here, I know what will cheer you up," Adrien grinned, pulling out a securely wrapped parcel of cheese from his inside pocket, that was fairly drenched and dripping.

Plagg closed his eyes, and tilted his head back up. "Just put it in my mouth," he instructed entitledly.

Adrien rolled his eyes, and dropped the gooey morsel into the kwamis mouth. The pronghorn smiled, shaking his head. "Let's leave him to his snack. Come on over in the shade with me a moment," the pronghorn motioned.

Adrien and the pronghorn kwami sat under one of the few sparse willow trees along the river, which lent a thin escape of shade from the sun. Adrien stretched out with his back against the tree. The pronghorn sat next to him with closed eyes, smiling contently.

After a moment Adrien looked down at him, and asked uncertainly, "did you need to ask me something or is there something I need to do now?"

"Nope," the kwami responded with a smile. "Now we rest. Now we are still."

Adrien looked around, wondering if he had missed something, or if he truly had just for once been given a chance to pause from hectic schedules, commitments, and responsibilities. He looked from Plagg who was sunning himself now quite happily, having scarfed down the cheese. Then to the pronghorn kwami next to him. He leaned against the tree. Quietly he watched the movement of the water soaking into the parched earth, giving the land a second chance for life.

**Thank you so much for the encouragement readers! It has been so awesome to have people follow and favorite this story! It always makes me want to keep writing more! Also thank you for all the suggestions and creative ideas. You readers have really helped shape this story, sending it all over amazing places in the world. Don't forget to follow if you haven't already. More locations keep on getting added! All the best:) **


	36. Chapter 36

Ember united Ladybug and Chat Noir once more after their day of meditation. Both of them described their experiences (although Ladybug conveniently left out the Crane's comments about auras...especially romantic pink and green ones). Ember was satisfied that each seemed ready to focus inward. The next step was charging up their kwamis with the icy power-ups. Their next destination was still covered in ice and snow, with a chill that took their breath away as the portal opened. They had entered onto the terrain of Baffin Island of Nunavut.

There were no man made lights to compete for the attention in the night sky. Spiraling galaxies radiated from above. Each star sparkled, lending its light to the glistening backdrop overhead. Chat Noir noted Ursa Major looking down over them.

The moon reflected light off the the residual spring ice that traced the tundra. It was such a clear night that the only thing that impaired their view of the stars was the occasional white puff of air escaping their mouths in the chill of the night.

Suddenly with his keen cat eyes Chat Noir spotted A white mass of fur came lumbering towards them.

"Ahh...is that a wild kwami or attacking polar bear?" Chat Noir questioned Ember.

"I suppose it could be either," Ember pondered.

"Ember!" Ladybug scolded.

"It happens to be the Arctic Guardian of your next trial," Ember confirmed as the bear pulled up before them in a skid, through the slushy spring snow.

"Welcome Kwami of Wisdom! Greetings chosen weilders," she addressed formally with a shake of her luxurious ivory coat.

Chat Noir and Ladybug bowed with respect.

"So you have completed the first stage of the Trials of Peace, communication. This next challenge is in forgiveness."

"Without forgiveness no one is able to reach inner peace within themselves. Resentment, hatred, revenge, grudges, mistrust, betrayal, guilt...all these things eat away at a person. It anchors them to past wrongs, and corrupts their joy for the future," the bear explained.

"Consider those who have wronged you. Address it within yourself. Then take a deep breath, and breath out all your frustrations, pain, and resentment. When you breath in the fresh air let it renew you."

Chat Noir and Ladybug took a deep breath in. The cold air hit their lungs sharply at first and breathed out in a rushed huff.

"Now try again, but this time focus on a single person or event and let the air release slowly," the polar bear guided.

Again they breathed in and out but slowly

Breath after breath they focused, cleansing themselves

They thought of Akumas.

They thought of Chloe.

They thought of Felix.

They thought of Lila.

Of pressures and injustice.

Betrayal and lies.

"Look up," Ember whispered.

The two weilders gazed upward following the release air from within as it floated upward. They noticed faint glimmers of colors start to move across the sky. Blues, purples, and pinks dancing together in leaps and bounds.

"The Northern Lights," sighed Ladybug in awe.

"Our Arora Borialis seems to be celebrating with you," the polar bear smiled knowingly.

"It is beautiful," Chat Noir sighed.

"It is breath taking isn't it," the Polar bear gazed upward with them.

The Polar bear did not rush them to continue their task. She just watched each weilder with a keen eye while they soaked in the wonder of the arctic sky in all its glory.

"I feel so much lighter than before...it is like the weight of the world has been lifted from my shoulders," Ladybug turned to the bear

Ember ruffled his furry feathers Some would explain this phonomion as additional oxygen surging through you or perhaps the altitude...but it's more than that!

"All the unforgiveness binds up inside of you and truly does weigh your life down," the polar bear nodded. Then she looked Ladybug closely, "There is just one you are holding back though."

"I don't know," Ladybug said considering past memories, "that is all I can think of? Who could I be missing?"

"Have you included yourself?" The polar bear inquired.

"Myself?" Ladybug asked.

"Sometimes this can be the hardest," the bear acknowledged, "but we need to release guilt, shame, or regret within ourselves. What are you holding onto my dear?" the polar bear asked.

Ladybug bit her lip, and knew at once what that moment was. "It was my fault," she said with a trembling voice. "Because of my carelessness Master Fu was captured and had to relinquish the guardianship."

Chat Noir put his hand on her shoulder. "Mi'Lady, like I said before, the important thing is that we saved his life and got back the Miricle Box. Hawkmoth took advantage of our connection to our allies. You can't let the past make you doubt who you are!"

"Kitty, you always know what to say to help get me through!" Ladybug smiled softly at him. Then she looked down determined. She breathed in, remembering each moment of that heart wrenching day. Chat Noirs words echoed in her head, as did the words within Master Fu's last letter to her ("Even if life doesn't give us the gifts that we were hoping for, the real gift is life itself"). Like a serene breeze through the trees she allowed the air to seep through her lips into the wide open sky.

She watched as the cloud of white air disappeared, replaced by the scene of dancing light in relief. A calm washed over her whole being.

The polar bear took a step towards Chat Noir and the ice cracked under her immense weight. Chats eyes widened, but he stood his ground, as the black nose of the bear came an inch from his own. The polar bear sniffed in, and chat's hair shifted forward. The bear leaned back again and regarded Chat Noir with a sympathetic tilt of her head.

"You have been hurt deeply young one," she said softly. "The scars on your heart are still fresh."

Ladybug looked over at Chat Noir concerned, "Chat over the years I know I hurt you when I said I loved someone else, but I want you to know..."

"Ladybug it's not that," Chat Noir said looking over at her with glossy eyes, and plopping himself down on a ice glazed rock. "Yeah of course that has hurt too...but i understand what's its like to love someone so much you can't see a future with anyone else. I can't hold that against you. The pain I haven't been able to let go of was caused by someone else..."Then he shut his eyes and let his chin drop to his chest. Ladybug nearly missed his next words that Chat Noir growled lowly to himself. "It was my father who hurt me."

"Oh Chat!" Ladybug dropped down beside her partner. Ladybug's own emotions were torn up upon hearing that unbeknownst to her Chat had been carrying around this burden of abuse, and she had never known. Flashes of memories ran through her head that started to make sense now. It could explain why Chat Noir never wanted patrols to end to go home. Why he rarely talked about family. Or why he sometimes seemed distant, only to cover it up with humor. Questions flew through her head in defense of her kitty...but she laid them to the side. Instead she just threw her arms around his shoulders and embraced him tightly against her.

Chat stiffened at her touch, but didn't pull away. They just sat there in a silent embrace, until Ladybug rocked back on her heels to look at him. "I know we always kept our identities secret , but I want you to know that I care about you! You can talk to me. So many times you've been there to encourage me!"

Chat nodded. "Thanks LB. it has all been a bit messed up. As Chat Noir I guess I could split apart from the difficult reality of my civilian life. I guess I haven't been ready for the two parts of me to cross over yet."

"And are you ready now?" the great Arctic Guardian asked.

Chat Noir went to answer and then stopped himself...It was painful to watch as if he so badly wanted to say yes and move on, but there was something too painful to get by...the two sides of himself noticeably struggled.

"Chat...it's okay," Ladybug said taking his hand "if you're not ready yet we can wait to finish this together another night."

"But the miraculous trials...you should just go on without me..." Chat Noir's voice faltered. "just because I'm not ready doesn't mean you should have to miss the opportunity to..."

"Kitty," she stopped him "you are more important that the trials. Whatever you've been through...it doesn't seem like something you can just get over. You have to be ready and have time to heal. Even if I didn't know and still don't know exactly what you're going through, I want to walk with you to get through this."

Chat Noir gave Ladybug's hand a squeeze.

"It has happened before that a part of a leg of the trial must be postponed. It doesn't mean you can't move on to try the next one on our journey," Ember assured them.

"I will be waiting for you when you are ready," the polar bear bowed, then she transformed into her kwami form and disappeared amidst the colorful banners of color in the northern night sky.

"And we will come back when you're ready," Ladybug smiled encouragingly at Chat Noir.

"But what is I never am...ready?!" Chat asked in a pained voice.

"It will come gradually," said Ember, looking up at the fading lights above. "One breath at a time."

**Not to worry readers! Chat Noir and Ladybug are soon to take on new destinations of Miraculous Trials. (...and spoiler...they will be returning to North America to finish what they started). Ember will be a bit deceptive and divert the pair from the path to a mystery location. Thanks to reader's reviews suggestions future chapters planned include: India, Germany, South Korea, Wales, South Africa, Mexico, Solomon Islands, and USA-New York. Also, a couple readers asked about a reveal...and absolutely there are confessions and a reveal planned for future chapters! I hope you are enjoying the story! It sure makes my day to hear from you:) **


	37. Chapter 37

Adrien didn't show up at school for most of the next week. He wasn't even responding to texts from friends. By Wednesday Marinette overheard Chloe answering Sabrina's questions as to his whereabouts. Chloe said he had barely come out of his room all week. She had told him he was being 'utterly ridiculous,' and had at least convinced him to take some of the food her personal chef had made into his room. "Still," she admitted to Sabrina, "I'm getting worried about Adrikins. It's not like him to actually want to be alone."

This worried Marinette a lot. Even when his father had been arrested as Hawkmoth, Adrien had still showed up for school. He had actually stayed more in touch with friends than ever. Just last week he had seemed to be going so well. She had to make sure he was okay!

That night she excused herself after dinner with her parents, claiming she was off to bed early. This was a tried and true excuse she had used numerous times she needed to sneak out for a evening patrol with Chat Noir. But she didn't have plans to see Chat till that Friday night (After what had happened in Nunavut she had sent messages to check up on Chat Noir, but had only received one word responses. She hoped by Saturday she could lift his spirits somehow too). But for tonight...She had different plans for tonight!

Actually deviating from her normally convoluted plans, the only plan of attack on Marinette's mind was "make sure Adrien is okay."

It wasn't until she was suited up as Ladybug on the roof of the building across the street from the hotel, looking across to his bedroom window that she realized she didn't really have a plan as to what to do next. It seemed that there was a light on, and it wasn't too late...surely all indications he was still awake. The longer she stood on the roof, the more her courage dissolved.

"This was a horrible idea," she muttered to herself. Why would Ladybug come to a civilian's window at night. There were not even any akumas these days to use as an excuse. Sure there were a number of times Adrien had interacted with Ladybug...but usually that was in a crisis.

Ladybug was about to leave and abandon her ill conceived notion...but then she saw him. Adrien. He opened the window and slumped his elbows down on the window sill. He breathed in deep, and then put his head in his hands. That did it. She couldn't leave with Adrien looking so devastated. Before she could second guess herself she had swung herself to the balcony adjacent to his.

"Uhhhello?" She called softly.

Hearing her voice Adrien dropped his hands and looked around in surprise.

"Ladybug?!" he asked, "is everything okay? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to just drop in like this, I...well, I just was swinging by and thought I recognized you. I um...are you okay?" she pieced together.

He looked at her closely, as if trying to figure something out or trying to decide how much to say, then he looked down again and sighed. "No, I guess I'm not feeling so great. As of course you know my father turned out to be Hawkmoth...I guess sometimes things just get overwhelming and I realize I don't really know how to process it," he glanced back up at her to gage her reaction

I am so sorry that you have been through so much in the aftermath of his arrest. It was such a shock to everyone. I had to stop him though...you're not mad at me for everything that happened with your Dad are you? she asked.

"No, no of course not!" Adrien answered in shock that she would think such a thing. "You are the last person that should be apologizing! We needed to stop him...I mean...all of Paris needed to have him stopped."

"Still, it has been hard on you," Ladybug said softly, crossing over to his balcony.

Adrien breathed in sharply as she came closer. "It has..." he repeated, then mentally shook himself "...but I can get through it. I don't need to burden anyone with it."

Ladybug hesitated, but then placed her hand gently onto Adrien's. "You are not a burden. Your friends want to be there for you. Even though they can't understand what you're going through, they care about you, they...they love you," Ladybug's voice broke for a moment.

Adrien's eyes searched Ladybug's.

Then his shoulders dropped, and he put his other hand over Ladybugs. "Thank you Ladybug...I'm glad you found me tonight."

"You won't keep ignoring your friend's texts?" Ladybug challenged with a smile.

"How did you know I'd been ignoring...?" Adrien started to ask, but Ladybug just pointed to his phone which was lighting up and pinging with incoming messages.

Adrien briefly looked down at his phone and grinned back at Ladybug. "Okay, I promise I won't become a crazy hermit and brush off my awesome friends."

"Good!" Ladybug nodded satisfied, "because they need you too."

Before she turned to go, she was suddenly swept up into the arms of Adrien. He hugged her tightly. Not knowing quite where to put her hands, she froze rigidly. Then enjoying the fact that Adrien didn't let go right away, she coordinated her hands safely around his back.

"I don't know how you do it," Adrien mumbled into her hair.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a gulp.

"Find more ways to show how amazing you are," he said, regretfully letting her go.

"Uhh thanks...Adrien...I...," she stumbled, backing up against the railing of the balcony, and catching herself before reeling backwards over it.

"Careful," Adrien said, grabbing her hand to steady her, and smiled, "Don't want you falling head over heels for me."

"Too late," Ladybug mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?!," Adrien's eyes popped open and he nearly fell back over the open window sill back into his room.

"Ahh...I said it's too late...I should really be getting back home! *fake yawn* Yep late in the evening...big day ahead...Gotta get you into bed...I mean me...I mean...Okay bye!" She rambled, finally casting her yoyo as far as possible and dragging herself away from any threat of further embarrassing herself by opening her mouth.

Ladybug may not have spent the rest of the night berating herself for her blunder, had she looked back in that moment to see Adrien's face. He was positively beaming.


	38. Chapter 38

The next morning Adrien was back in class.

"Hey dude, we missed ya!" Nino clapped Adrien on the back as he dropped into the seat next to him. "You'll never guess what happened in chemistry yesterday!"

Nino went into animated description of Kim nearly burning his eyebrows off during a lab experiment. Kim proudly wiggled his eyebrows across the room. They all laughed, and Adrien tilted his head, glancing back at Marinette. Their eyes met, and they both paused.

"Hey," Adrien mouthed back to her.

"Hey, I'm glad you're back," she mouthed back.

Their teacher slipped through the door, laid a pile of books on her desk, and called the class to attention.

Marinette slipped a note to Adrien, and tucking it discreetly under his desk, he opened it up.

In curving script she had written, "Missed you this week! Do you want to come by the bakery for lunch?"

Adrien swung around in his seat once the teachers back was turned to the board (jotting down more notes for another test on lab safety). Hastily he returned her note, which simply replied, "I'd love to!"

Marinette pressed the scrap of paper to her chest, and bit her lip to cut short the squeal of excitement threatening to escape. Alya, observing the interaction, nudged Marinette's arm encouragingly and gave her a wink.

Marinette glanced at her phone through class, counting down the seconds to lunch. The morning seemed to drag on forever. Finally the bell rang and their classmates started to file out of class. Marinette scrambled to grab her things, which sent her loose notes scattering to the ground. With an embarrassed groan she dove to the floor, bundling up the paper in her arms. Adrien bent down and swept some of the papers off the ground for her. He briefly glanced down at the papers he was holding. There in his hands was a sketch of Chat Noir.

Adrien had just meant to hand her things right back at her, but seeing the drawing he couldn't help but stare. Marinette had started writing notes on the page, but very distinctly had gotten distracted and started the drawing. He had seen some variations of fan art on the Ladyblog, but this was something else. Chat Noir seemed to be leaning over the lines on her page, exactly like he usually did on rooftops while he was waiting for his Lady. The miraculous suit was precise, and every detail was accurate. That wasn't what waylaid his hand in returning the page though. It was in the way she had softly shaded the lines of his face. Chat Noir appeared thoughtful, almost wistful...seeing himself reflected in such an honest way tugged at his heart.

"Thanks for your help..um Adrien?" Marinette held out her hand for the pages.

"Oh..uh..you're welcome," he resisted the hesitation to study her drawing further, and reluctantly returned it to her hand.

She quickly slid the pages into her notebook and zipped it into her backpack. "Ready for lunch?" she asked, securing the strap of her purse over her shoulder.

"I've been looking forward to seeing you all morning. Thanks again for inviting me! Are you sure your parent won't mind?"

Marinette lit up, as she led the way home. "No problem..and I kindda asked them if I could have a friend over already this morning."

"I've been gone all week...how did you know I'd be back today?...or were you planning on inviting Alya before...?" He puzzled uncertainly.

"I guess I sorta just hoped you'd be back," Marinette fiddled with her purse strap. "I guess I was just lucky."

As soon as they walked through the door of the bakery Adrien was embraced by the aroma of freshly baked bread. Surely he thought to himself, this must be what heaven smells like.

Marinette's mom waved them over warmly from the register as she finished boxing

up some macaroons for a customer.

"Adrien, it is so good to see you again," Sabine greeted, dropping freshly baked chocolate chip cookies into each of their hands. "Marinette, Your father just finished lunch upstairs," she pointed as another customer came in. "Lunch rush," she smiled, "by the way dear, can you ask your Dad to come back down to the bakery...we are nearly sold out of croissants already. Maybe he can get some more started while you two eat."

Adrien started heading upstairs, while Marinette glanced from the still half full shelf of croissants to her mother. "Thanks Mom," she smiled.

"Go on," her mother whisked her away with a kiss on her cheek, "don't keep him waiting!"

Adrien should have been ready for Marinette's Dad and his enthusiastic greeting after the years (and his ill fated brunch with the family as Chat Noir prior to the Waredad incident )...but he wasn't.

"Adrien!" The hulking man exclaimed, lifting Adrien off his feet in a bear hug.

"Papa!" Marinette's voice rose in protest of her fathers manhandling of Adrien.

"Right, right," her father returned the wide-eyed boy to the floor.

"Thank you for having me for lunch sir," Adrien straightened politely.

"Anytime my boy, as far as I'm concerned you have an open invitation here. Come by anytime to see our sweet Marinette!"

"Thank you so much for getting lunch ready poppa," Marinette kissed her father on the cheek. "Umm Mom said she needs you in the bakery by the way...something about the lunch rush and needing more croissants."

"More croissants ?! He exclaimed, "I made a double batch a couple hours ago!" He headed to the door, then poked his head back, "lunch is on the table!"

"Want to eat out on the balcony?" Marinette asked once they had dished up. "I mean you're hot...it's hot...I mean nice out...it's sunny..."

"Marinette," Adrien put his hand on her shoulder. "That sounds great!"

Adrien helped Marinette gather the plates, and pass the food up through her room.

"I always thought you had a great view from up here," Adrien commented, munching happily.

"I didn't think you had been up on my balcony the other times you came over," Marinette looked up from her sandwich.

"Oh, well, I just thought it must be a great view," Adrien covered quickly. "I mean, this is central Paris after all! Anyway, it's nice to see it for myself."

They ate quietly. Adrien glanced over cautiously at the blue eyed girl next to him. He couldn't help but remember other times he had stood on this exact balcony with her...only all those times he was decked out in black leather, with cat ears. The night he fought Glaciator and confided in Mari about his broken heart over Ladybug. The day he and Ladybug fought Troublemaker...and he stumbled upon Mari's collection of "fashion" photos of himself in her room. Then there was that night Mari had actually confessed she was in love with Chat Noir.

"So you know Chat Noir?" Adrien broke the silence.

"What?!l" Marinette coughed.

"I noticed your Chat Noir drawing," he replied, watching with interest how flustered she was getting about his alter ego.

"0oh that was just a silly doodle," Marinette tried to cover with a flick of her hand." (Ever since Seattle she had found herself drawn back to sketch her partner, but she didn't think anyone had noticed…especially Adrien).

"Seemed to be more than that," Adrien insisted.

"We're friends. I mean there were a few times with akuma problems, where we met," she said carefully. "There was this one time he crashed a bad date I was on."

"Almost makes me jealous," Adrien leaned back and smiled slyly.

"Pfft jealous of Chat...just wait, really?!...you are jealous?" Marinette gaped.

"Naw, I could never really be jealous of Chat Noir...I mean he's like the hero of the city right...I mean of course who wouldn't be jealous of an awesome guy with super powers who gets to work with Ladybug..." Adrien's retort unraveled.

"Now I'm the one who's jealous," Marinette laughed.

Adrien shoved some more food in his mouth, while his face went a bit red. There were plenty of times over the years when Marineould blushed and jumbled her words around him. Lately though it seemed to be contagious. Why couldn't he string a sentence together around her without losing it?!

"Do you think you'd like to have super powers one day?" Marinette asked, toying with the chocolate chips in her cookie.

Adrien's mind sorted through possible ways to sidestep the question. Finally he settled on "Super powers are awesome, but sometime the dual identity thing must be tough."

Marinette nodded. "Yeah it is. You know…it would be for the superheroes."

"How about you?"Adrien asked. "Have you ever thought of donning a cape and tights and leaping off buildings to save the day?"

"Ha!" she burst "yeah right! I don't do capes!"

"Aw common'," Adrien teased, "you'd look great in one! Super Baker to the rescue!"

"That is what my dad calls himself," Marinette deadpanned looking straight at Adrien.

They stared at each other. Then the both rolled over squealing in laughter.

When they finally pulled it together, and Adrien pulled himself off the ground, he smiled at Marinette. "If you didn't have your heart set on being a designer, I think you'd make a great superhero."

"Maybe I'll moonlight on the side, with a weekend comedy gig!" Marinette replied.

"I wouldn't put it past you. I don't think I've ever seen you back down from a challenge," Adrien said sincerely.

"How can you say that? There have been so many times I've been so overwhelmed and unsure of myself," she broke.

"Maybe that is what makes your determination all the more admirable," Adrien shrugged. "Actually, I think you might be having a new challenge thrown your way soon."

Marinette didn't know what to say, overwhelmed by Adrien's praise. "Ohh?!" Was all she could offer.

"Chloe's mom, Mrs. Bourgeois, just got back from promoting her new line, and she has been scooping up new designers for her next season. Someone may have mentioned bringing you on for an internship."

"Did you..?! Marinette gaspt.

"Sorry to say I can't take full credit. Believe it or not it was actually Chloe that brought your name up. I just seconded the suggestion."

"Chloe?! Wow!" Then she thought out loud, "but back in grade 10 I turned her down for a chance in New York...and kindda insulted her and Chloe...won't she..."

"The Bourgeois family has been really generous to me, especially taking me in this year...so I don't want to say anything negative...but I have to say, Mrs. Bourgeois isn't the best with names. She might not even remember or care if you are on trend now. She mentioned there would be a couple days after school and maybe some weekend travel. It won't really take off till the summer anyway, since they will be getting ready for the fall shows."

"I don't know what to say! That is amazing! I guess I will work on getting my portfolio ready if she calls."

"Oh she will," Adrien assured her.

Inside Marinette was celebrating. Not only was Adrien talking her up to one of the top designers in the world, this also gave her the perfect excuse for her parents to slip away for the Miraculous Trials with Chat Noir. Then another thought occurred to her.

"Do you think you will model for Audrey Bourgeois company now?" Marinette asked hopefully.

Adrien made a face like he had just had dirt shoved in his mouth. "I still take the occasional modeling job, but it had always been just part of my father's expectations. It pays well for a summer job, but I'd rather find something that is my own to pursue for the future. Now I just have to figure out what."

"Sorry," Marinette apologized, regretting that the topic of his father had been triggered by her question. Then quickly added, "I think it is a great idea to explore and have the freedom to try new things...to find your passion!"

"Actually, the girl I mentioned to you guys in London...we kind of work together and we're going away again this weekend! Not sure where we'll end up. I guess you could say we're kindda spontaneous about where we go sometimes."

Adrien didn't notice the shadow that clouded over Marinette. But Marinette pushed the suffocating feeling aside, seeing Adrien's face light up.

"You've had a really hard week. I'm really am glad you have someone to look forward to seeing," she gulped.

"I wasn't sure I was all that excited about going out on another..err..business trip again...but after last night I couldn't wait."

"Last night?" Marinette nearly sprayed her orange juice out of her mouth. "What happened last night?"

"A friend came to visit and encouraged me not to close myself off to friends who care about me. I guess that reminder gives me hope that eventually things will get better...and that I'm not alone."

Throwing aside the years of hesitation and awkwardness, she pushed her fears aside. Marinette put her hand over to Adrien's knee, "you're not alone you know. Any time you need to talk, vent, or whatever I'm here. I care about you a lot. I always have..." She ducked her head and looked at him through her dark lashes. "...I always will."

"Marinette you're amazing!" Adrien beamed, laying his hand over hers. "That means the world to me!"

**Some fluff n' stuff to tie together future events for Ladybug/Marinette and Chat Noir/Adrien! Thank you readers for following this story! Any chance I get I work on this story, and I'm excited for what is to come. Each chapter takes a while to write, but I'll get it out as soon as I can! Next chapter Ember has decided he has been pushing the hero's a little too hard. He decides to hijack the trials and send them to a mystery location. Don't forget to click follow/favorite so you don't miss out! **


	39. Chapter 39

When it came to the Miraculous Trials nothing was usually quite what Ladybug and Chat Noir expected. That said, they had started to get into a routine with the whole situation. That weekend they met together on the same roof as always, and Ladybug unified her powers with Kaalki to open up a portal designated by their phoenix guide.

This time however, they didn't realize that the kwami of wisdom had made up his mind to hijack their trials.

"You look happy," Ladybug observed to Chat Noir, preparing for their portal jump. "I'm glad...you were on my mind this week."

"If you want me happy, just keep saying things like that," Chat Noir leaned in.

Ladybug smirked at him, but in all honesty was relieved to see him back to the same flirty kitty. "Let's just get in there and get this test out of the way. As always I've got a million and a half things to do before Monday," she said, flicking his bell and stepping forward.

"Watch that first step, it's a bit steep," Ember warned with a glint in his eye. "Have either of you done sky diving before?"

Before they could even answer they were plunged through the portal...right into a free fall through the clouds.

With only a moment to process their current situation, they both quickly adjusted their yo-yo and baton to try to find a way to slow their drop.

"Ember!" Chat Noir yelled. "Not much of a warning!"

Ember was flying down with them, not looking the least bit panicked. He let out a sharp cry that sent a sound wave through the atmosphere.

"Chat grab on to me in case I need to teleport us back before we hit the ground!" Ladybug called out, extending her hand.

"You don't have to ask me twice," Chat Noir winked, swimming through the air to her.

The clouds were so dense they had no idea how high up they must have started. Below their plummeting forms was just more whisks of cloud. The air was thin, making them feel lightheaded, so Ladybug guessed it must have been pretty high.

Their wish for the clouds to clear, they instantly regretted. The mist swept away and a tiny stretched out landscape of green rounded mountainous terrain and a patchwork of fields was dwarfed below them. Although beautiful, they both knew the ground would come up to meet them much too soon.

"Get ready," Ladybug shouted, "I'm getting us out of here!"

"Wait!" Ember ordered. "The Tigress of Bhutan will not let you fall!"

The peaks of the mountains grew increasingly larger, and Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged glances. That was the moment a long arrow shot across the sky, stinging a thread of gold along behind it. The arrow latched into the mountain side, creating a zipline. Ladybug threw herself against Chat Noir, grabbing his waist. Chat Noir swung his baton over the line, and latched hold of the other side. Both of them flew down the zipline directed toward land, but they were still moving too fast, on a collision-course with the side of the mountain.

A massive tiger leapt from the cliffside, and caught up the two weilders within her paws. Both startled and relieved, the two were securely returned to the safety of solid ground.

Ember circled overtop and came to float over them. The tiger released them from her grasp, and stepped back into a crouch. Ladybug's arms were still solidly clamped around Chat Noir.

He looked down at her, and smiled. "Don't worry, Bugaboo...you know cats always land on their feet!"

She seemed startled at the realization that she had stayed frozen to him, and stood upright abruptly.

"You brought these two in pretty hot, even for you," the tigress addressed Ember, crossing her paws in front of herself.

"Thank you, for catching us!" Chat Noir bowed to the massive stripped feline. "Although I'm not sure that entrance was particularly necessary," and at this he glared at the phoenix.

"It's tradition...plus as weilders I am training you to be prepared for anything," Ember shrugged.

"That is true," the tigress nodded.

Suddenly Ember swooped over Ladybug and snatched the miraculous glasses off her face, and Kaalki appeared with him.

"Hey! Ember, what the...!"

"Be prepared for anything!" Ember repeated, and in a blink he and Kaalki (aka their ticket home) vanished into thin air.

"Ember! Not funny! Get back here!" Chat Noir yelled into the empty air. Then he turned to the tiger, "he is coming back for us isn't he?!"

"Eventually, I'm sure," she shrugged. "Some weilders only spend a few hours here...others…years."

"Years!" screeched Ladybug. "I can't stay here for years! I can't stay here for days! My parents are going to freak out if I just disappear! How do we get that blasted bird back here?!"

"You don't really have to 'do' anything," the tigress yawned, with a luxurious stretch. "You've dropped into one of the miraculous trial oases. If your guide feels you need to recharge, regroup, or just take a break you end up in an oasis."

"A forced miraculous vacation?" Chat Noir summarized.

"Yes, I guess you could say that," the tiger replied.

"I don't need a vacation!" Ladybug railed. "I came thinking we were actually going to work to mature our miraculous! I had tons of things I needed to do back at home. Shouldn't we get to choose if we want to just take a break or not?! I have no time for breaks!"

"That might be the point," the tigress stood, lashing her tail against her flank. "You're not willing to take the time for yourselves, so it has been forced upon you. Now you have lots of time."

Ladybug stood with her mouth gaping, and looked at Chat Noir who shrugged.

"What does...(Ladybug shrugged back at him)...mean?!" She demanded irritability.

"She's right," Chat Noir answered. "You're always helping everyone and taking on more and more. You never really take a day off."

"Eeaaacchhhyahh!" Ladybug groaned. "Not you too! What if we're stuck here together forever?!"

"Hmmm..." Chat Noir played at pondering, tapping his index finger against his chin. "Stuck in paradise with the girl of my dreams forever...I'll try to manage." He shot her the most dopey grin, that irked her all the more.

When Chat Noir saw her perce her lips and look like steam was about to shoot out of her ears, he dropped an arm over her shoulder. "Don't worry alright! Ember probably just feels like he's been driving us pretty ragged over the last couple weeks. Are you seriously telling me that you couldn't use a little time to just relax?"

Ladybug bit her lip considering this.

"...and seriously LB, I know I need it. I let you down last week. We couldn't even finish our last trial," Chat Noir continued.

"You didn't let me down!" Ladybug insisted. "I let you down by not realizing you were dealing with all that. I should have been there to help you. We're supposed to be partners, and I didn't even know..."'she broke.

"I kept it from you. How could you have known," Chat Noir shook his head. "But you're right, we're partners...so shouldn't we allow the time to reconnect?"

Ladybugs head dropped. "You're right." Then she raised her head again with renewed positivity. "It's about time we had a vacation! It seems relaxing here in...uh..where are we exactly?"

"The Himalayan kingdom of Bhutan," the tigress said, stretching her paw over the pine tree forest. "The Land of the Thunder Dragon."

There was a rustle through the bushes, and Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped to action. Ladybug had her yo-yo string and Chat Noir, his baton raised. As if the mere name had summoned the dragon of this land! There was without a doubt something coming at them. No matter what it was they would be ready. The leaves parted to reveal...a short, chubby red panda trotting along with a shaft of arrows and a bow strapped to his back.

Coming to the clearing before them, and seeing them poised for battle, he stopped in his tracks. "Well these ones are certainly high strung!" The red panda commented to the tigress. "Shoot them a wire and they get all twitchy like everyone's out to get em'! I wasn't aiming for you if that's what you think...(and then whispering with his mouth cupped beneath a paw to the tigress)...would have made an easy target though!"

"You shot the arrow!" Chat Noir conformed.

"You saved us!" Ladybug exclaimed.

"Yep! That was all me! Decent shot if I do say so myself," he sat up on his back haunches, adjusting the bow across his fluffy white chest.

"Come along, we still have a couple hour hike to get to the temple. Red Panda are you coming?" the tigress asked.

"Are you kidding?! They always give me momos there! Of course I'm coming!" the huggable sidekick bounded up the dirt path covered in pine needles.

They walked past a water-powered prayer wheel, guarded by blue-green Cyprus. The path started to climb up steeply in the high elevation of the mountains. The miraculous suits compensated for the change somewhat, but they were still panting when they reached the first ledge.

"Are you leading us to another miraculous temple or one for kwami?" Ladybug asked.

"Actually no. The monks within the upper Paro valley have some connections to Tibet, but not directly the miraculous,'" the tigress explained, walking along beside Chat Noir.  
"But even though it is not specifically a miraculous temple, they have been good friends. They have a high regard for all living things. Creatures in Bhutan are protected, as all lives are deemed precious. The temple has been a safe haven for kwamis and weilders for generations as a place of renewal."

"Tigress is their favorite though," the red panda said a little jealously.

"I've just helped them in the past," the tiger passed off the comment modestly.

"They called the whole temple Tiger's Nest!" The Red Panda rolled his eyes. "When do I get something named for me?!" he complained.

Tigress rolled her eyes at her companion. "Would it make you happy if someone called the rice balls "Red Pandas?" Or do you insist on something more substantial?"

"Mmmm...nope, I'd be fine with that...as long as I got an unlimited supply!" The red panda cheered.

"I'll see what I can do," the tiger shook her thick head with a smile.

Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn't help but stifle back giggles as the fluffy red panda waddled happily ahead of them singing "yum yum yummy," in anticipation of his favorite treats.

"I think he and Plagg must get along well!" Chat Noir's whispered to Ladybug. "They both think with their stomach!"

Strings of colorful prayer flags flapped in the winds carving over the mountains. They reached a tea house perched on a steep rocky ledge. That is where they caught a glimpse of the temple that was built up precariously into the side of the mountain, as if floating among the clouds.

The white walls of each of the small square buildings that made up the temple stood out against the dark sheer rock face. Neat little square windows looked out at the view. Then the roof on each building flared out in classic style tiers and tipped upward on each corner in red and gold. Green trees tucked themselves in amongst the buildings, making the site come alive.

"It hangs onto the side of the cliff like a gecko doesn't it?!" the red panda smiled.

"It's like a kingdom in the sky!" Ladybug gazed at the striking temple. She couldn't help but wish she had her sketchbook with her right then.

"It is the most amazing structure I've ever seen! It seems like something from a fantasy!" Chat Noir breathed in awe.

"It has inspired many stories and legends," smiled the tigress, pleased at their response. "Some think it's Shangri-la...Heaven on earth."

"Just a little longer now!" the red panda urged. "We just climb down these stairs a bit to where the mountains join, and then ascend again along the cliffs."

After passing the thin waterfall at the base, they climbed steeply along the rock till they reached the outer courtyard of the temple.

"Yeshe Tsogyal has returned! The tigress, Tag, is here!" A young monk called out, overjoyed. After making his announcement, he leapt down the stone stairs, and reverently bowed first to the tigress, and then to each of them. "It is a great honor! My name is Chinshu. I did not dare to hope that I would see your return in my lifetime! Please come further up and further in!"

After another bow, he led the odd troop under the rainbow of crisscrossing prayer flags up the stairs, and over carved wooden bridges. The wooden tresses and door frames of the temple were intricately carved and colorfully painted with geometric shapes and designs inspired by nature.

The room they entered was simple, with square mats and wooden benches, but featured many ancient painted panels and pieces of artwork. Chinshu bid them to rest until his return.

The red panda stretched out happily on one of the mats. The tigress sat upright, with her tail neatly curved around her feet next to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

They did not wait long before Chinshu returned with suja, a salted butter tea, accompanied by two elders; Tenzin and Anzan.

The monks did not seem to find it strange that a full size tiger, an exceptionally greedy red panda, and two teens in masks had come to their door. If anything they appeared to have been expecting them for some time. The greeting resembled more of a homecoming more than anything. There were no prying questions, only dignified and smiling welcomes laced with serene respect. To his utter joy, Chinshu was allowed to attend to them, and to the red panda's delight bowls of hot food swiftly arrived before them.

The wild kwamis did not speak in front of the monks, but allowed Ladybug and Chat Noir to converse instead. Ladybug and Chat were provided with a comfortable robes, and arrangements were made for some accommodation for them for as long as they wished to stay.

Once they retired to their room they chatted with the wild kwamis. The red panda told legends animatedly, while the tigress would occasionally add to or correct part of the story. The tigress laid out, nearly stretching the length of the small room. Ladybug left first to charge up Tiki, then Chat Noir left to do the same for Plagg.

Chat Noir walked into their room to find Ladybug fast asleep, leaning curled up against the sleeping tiger's orange and black striped side. The red panda appeared to be contently dozing in her arms like a teddy bear. He poked out his cheeky stripped face and paws, resting on top of Ladybug's arm. "Eat your heart out catboy," the red panda gloated, nusseling against Ladybug.

"Well, I just got the last of the momos," Chat Noir produced a small wooden bowl. "I had thought of sharing, but…"

The wild kwami's black eyes widened, and his tongue lauled in his month. "Sharing…sharing is good," he drooled.

Chat Noir narrowed his eyes, and brought one of the pieces to his mouth. In response the red panda wriggled out of Ladybug's grasp and scampered to Chat Noir's feet, reaching his paws up demanding his treat. Chat Noir tossed him the bowl, and took his spot next to Ladybug. He laid the blanket over them, and snuggled up to her side. Ignoring the happy munching humming from the red panda polishing off the sticky rice, he fell into a contented sleep. Not even the early daily rituals of the monks or chimes stirred them.

In the morning the warm sun shone down into the room on the quirky troop. In the night the red panda had stretched out on the blankets in between Chat Noir and Ladybug. When they woke up that was exactly how they found him. He laid on his back with his thick front paws stretched above his head, and legs and bushy ringed tail starfishing outward.

Ladybug and Chat Noir woke up about the same time, and Ladybug nodded with a smirk toward the oblivious fluffy creature snoring loudly between them.

Chat Noir shook his head, and whispered, "he is like a toddler taking up the whole bed!"

The tigress yawned deeply, and stretched, which dislodged them from using her as a pillow. Chat Noir helped Ladybug to her feet, and then added, "Good morning by the way!"

"Good morning," she stretched happily. "I had the most peaceful sleep. Must be all the fresh air!"

They both looked down in the crumpled blankets where the red panda had just snorted in mid-snore, rolling himself into a ball with his tail curved over his shiny blank nose.

"I guess sleeping in is allowed on vacation," Ladybug shrugged.

"What else is done on vacation?" Chat Noir asked curiously.

"You've never been on vacation before?" Ladybug asked in shock.

"I've traveled lots, but it was always centered around the family business…or of course the miraculous trials with you. There was never really time to just go somewhere to relax," Chat Noir reminisced.

"Well that changes today!" Ladybug declared. "Welcome to your first ever vacation Kitty! No agendas, no schedules! Just experience, explore, and relax. Today we're going to do anything we want!"

"Anything?!" Chat Noir wiggled his eyebrows at Ladybug, who quickly recanted.

"_Almost_…anything," she corrected.

A gentle knock on the wooden door summoned them for breakfast with Chinshu.

As they ate out on the lower third tier of the roof, the view was so incredible they nearly decided to spend their whole day right there. Chinshu provided more enticing suggestions though.

It was one of the last days of the spring festival, Tshechu, in Paro, and he and many of the other monks were part of the celebration. Dancers were chosen among the revered monks for performances. The fact that many people wore large animal masks made the festivities perfect for the two of them to go unnoticed.

Ladybug joined the monks for their trek down to their transportation first. Over her miraculous suit she added a red silk kira, which draped down to her ankles, with gold embroidered dragons on the rachu scarf crossing over her shoulder. On top she tied a cropped black jacket (where Tigress hid, now in her kwami form), with draped sleeves that came to her elbows.

Chat Noir arrived with Tenzin. He looked like an ancient warrior in a jet black gho, dropping just above his knees, folded backwards, and then tied around the waist by a kera. A kabney sash of white and light green that drew attention to his eyes. He used his extended baton for a walking stick. He had roused the red panda, who was also now in his kwami form, complaining about the Camembert smell within Chat Noir's inner pocket.

Once they arrived in Paro they realized what a significant event they were encountering. There was a sharp "ping" of a gong resounded, signifying the arrival of the monks to the Tshechu festival. More monks in maroon robes, and neatly shaved heads filed in for the procession. Already costumed and masked dancers greeted them with instruments like horns, cymbals, and drums. The population and international visitors waited expectantly for the dancers on the stone courtyard and all the way up the hillside. Each person dressed in their finest, intricately detailed and colorful clothing.

Once the dancing started, a story of good triumphing over evil was played out by sacred dancers in traditional costumes and some with fierce looking animal masks. Chinshu, beside them, described the significance of each stage of the dances. It was inspiring to be witnessing traditions that had been around for generations.

Music, dancing, and celebrating were not all the day had to offer. Chinshu introduces them to a good friend, named Chuong, who invited them to his home for spicy food infused with chilies.

After the meal, Chuong offered to take them to the textile museum, homemade paper factory, and some of the other shops. Ladybug was thrilled, but she looked over at Chat Noir, whose ears dropped.

"Kitty," she pulled him aside, "it's okay if you'd rather do something else!"

"No, no it's fine, I can see you're excited about it! I'm sure it will be great," he tried to pin a grin on his face.

"Don't give me that look. I know you too well! You don't have to tag along just to please me. Remember this is your vacation! What do you want to do?"

"Uhh..." Chat Noir paused.

"Archery! Say archery...you'll love it!" the red panda kwami from within his pocket chimed in.

"Sure archery...I'd like to do archery," Chat Noir announced.

Great! Then we can meet up for supper at the shop at the end of this street before we head back up to Tigers Nest with the monks!" Ladybug organized, while adjusting Chat Noirs collar, then she finished with a flick of his bell, "enjoy your target practice Kitty," she sand skipping over to the two monks waiting.

"And they call me the flirty one," Chat Noir spoke out loud, making the kawmi in his pocket chuckle.

"So where do we learn archery?" Chat Noir asked the red panda kwami.

"Straight that way!" The kwami directed gleefully.

There came to an archery range, which was pretty quiet. Most people were still taking part in the ongoing celebrations. Chat Noir was able to discreetly rent a bow and a sheath of arrows, and then was directed to the target on the far end.

As Adrien he had tried archery a couple times, but had been directed more to fencing by his father. The push for him to learn mixed martial arts came from his mother's side. After watching lots of old movies though, archery was always a skill he thought might be interesting to learn!

The red panda kwami looked around the quiet range and zipped out of Chat Noir's pocket.  
"Red!" Chat Noir hissed. "Get back! What if someone sees you!"

"Oh you forget, I'm not one of your miraculous bound kwami's! You can't order around a wild kwami, _Weilder!_" The red panda kwami spat out the term 'weilder' annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to boss you around, but don't you think it's a risk to be out in the open?!"

The red panda patted Chat Noir's knee, "don't you fret Kitty Cat, I will be careful...now stop worrying and let's have some fun!"

The red panda formed a magic bow and arrows, like the one that he had used to save them. It turned out he was quite the shot, and ended up a patient teacher as well. After an hour Chat Noir was hitting the targets consistently, and had even struck a couple bulls eyes.  
Each time Chat Noirs arrows came close to the kwami's, the little creature would dance around to celebrate. Then he would up the ante, challenging Chat Noir to try more challenging distances or do trick shots. At one point the cheeky creature, went upside down and still managed to make the target.

"Just call me "Fire Fox!" the red panda boomed, strutting around in victory.

"Why Fire Fox?" Chat Noir couldn't help smiling.

"Because I'm on fire!" the red panda completed a victory lap.

The rest of the afternoon flew by, and when a group of local archers showed up, the red panda zipped carefully back under cover in his kwami form. After all his practice Chat Noir started chatting with the local group and even joined them for a friendly competition.

As he left exhilarated by how fun it had been he checked his communicator. No messages yet and he still had a couple hours to kill before supper.

"I know just what you need to rest sore muscles and relax. Nearby there is a great hot rock bath spa! Trust me, if that it sent the perfect end to a day of vacation, I don't know what is! " the red panda advised.

Trusting the kwami, Chat Noir found his way to the spa, and it was everything promised.

Meanwhile Ladybug had also spent a cheerful afternoon with Chinshu and Chuong exploring more of Bhutanese culture. The process to make the handmade paper involved collecting strips from the local forest, and soaking and cleaning them repeatedly. Then these were processed and pressed. It was labor intensive, but the result was sustainable organic product. Ladybug was able to purchase some for some designs for the portfolio she was working on. She even had a chance to sketch some of the traditional outfits, and hoped to use them as inspiration for future pieces.

Their next stop was the National Textiles Museum and shops. The intricate patterns displayed in the weaving was like nothing she had ever seen. Each piece was artwork. Chinshu and Chuong had finally left her to soak in the detailed exhibits in order to complete their shopping at the weekend markets for supplies.

Shouldering the cloth bags of paper and fabric she had purchased, she looked at her yoyo communicator. She still had enough time to send a quick message to her parents about working on her portfolio for the Bourgeois fashion internship (which thanks to her afternoon wasn't even stretching the truth that much). That still left her with a couple hours before joining Chat Noir and the monks again.

"We could join the Black Cat and Red Panda at the archery range," suggested the tigress.

"We could," agreed Ladybug, "but I'm pretty tired after the whole day. I just want to find a way to relax."

As if it was fate, she caught sight of a sign for a local spa to "enhance a traveler's peace of mind and relax the body in the country of happiness."

"Now that's what I need!" Ladybug pointed.

The tigress kwami shrugged. "Tigers don't mind water, but I'll just visit with Tiki while you're in."

Ladybug entered the spa and a soft spoken young girl welcomed her. "Oh, another ceremony dancer! You must have been part of the festival too!" the girl assumed. (Ladybug just smiled sweetly, allowing the girl to conveniently jump to conclusions). Our traditional hot stone bath is just what you need! It will ease all tension."

Ladybug agreed and paid the girl, receiving a rolled up washcloth, sandals, and a soft white body towel that smelled like light lemongrass.

"Just down the hall. Your room is the last door on the left," the girl smiled. "Enjoy!"

"Ladybug walked down the long hallway to the end, where she nearly ran into a boy carrying a tall stack of new towels to the front. "Oh excuse me! So sorry!" the boy apologized, turning around Ladybug.

Ladybug backed up, facing the front door, assuring him that she was fine.

This should have been an insignificant interaction, barely worth mentioning….except that it turned Ladybug around enough that the door which was now on her left, was actually the last door to the right down the hall. Again a fairly insignificant difference…except for the fact that there was already a certain someone relaxing within this room.

Chat Noir had entered his room at the spa and happily surveyed the room. It was bright, airy, and open. There was a large, square wash tub at the far end with a small wooden table next to it, holding a glass and a pitcher of ice water, infused with berries. A high rectangular window allowed natural light and a view of the mountains, while still being discreet. A three paneled privacy screen with painted scenes of white birds flying divided the room. In the corner near the door was also a small wash basin to freshen up. Chat Noir turned to lock the door, but the latch kept pulling loose.

"Hey, Fire Fox," Chat Noir called, removing his jacket. "Can you watch the door and let me know if anyone comes by?"

"Ya, ya sure," the red panda agreed offhandedly.

Chat Noir neatly folded his robe and draped it over the screen. Then he dropped his transformation, and added the rest of his clothes to the pile.

"Got any more of that cheese from the festival?" Plagg instantly demanded upon appearing.

"It's in the pocket of my robe," Adrien instructed, "help yourself!"

The hot water was already waiting. On the surface floated a mixture of wild flowers, pink Himalayan salt flakes, and green Artesmisia leaves. Adrien sunk down into the water, and as he laid back, let out a sigh. This vacation thing was pretty great. Already his muscles relaxed and he felt the tension of the week seep away. A leaver next to the back made him curious. Cautiously he pulled it , releasing a few heated river stones sizzling into the tub, instantly warming it another few degrees. "I could get used to this!" he murmured, sinking deeper into the water. He dipped the washcloth through the water, and folded it over his eyes and forehead, leaning back in bliss.

The serenity of the experience was just slightly disrupted by the annoyed hushed whispers of the red panda and Plagg fighting over the food in Adrien's jacket. "You've got plenty!" the red panda accused. "Common' I'm starving!"

"Starving!" Plagg shot back. "I saw how much you snuck at lunch. You can't tell me _that_ is all fur," he poked the wild kwami in his middle.

"I'm fluffy and I like it!" the red panda kwami exclaimed.

At which point the two began to chase each other across the room, wrestling over the snack.

As they rolled over on the floor, the door swung open.

Both kwami's eyes went wide, and then zipped back under cover of Adrien's jacket.

Ladybug walked in juggling her bags from shopping, towels, and sandals. She couldn't even see where she was going, so tried to put the bags down behind the pretty painted screen before washing up. Trying to lower them carefully, she ended up dropping them all to the ground with a jarring crash.

Adrien tensed, sunk deeper under the water, and glanced out from under the washcloth across his face. There was someone in the room. He glanced quickly around for a sign of the kwamis, but for better or worse they had disappeared. He glanced to where his clothes draped over the screen out of reach.

Ladybug, oblivious to the current occupant in the room, washed up at the water basin, humming cheerfully to herself. She tossed her kira, jacket, and scarf over her shoulders. They landed over top of the clothing that already hung there.

Adrien, who had stealthily tried to make a dash for his clothes, had one dripping foot out of the tub when the new jacket covered his. Pulling his leg hastily back into the water, he crouched inside. He could only see the bluish sheen of the top of the black hair of the person poking out from the screen. He listened to the lighthearted humming from behind the divider. It sounded like a girl.

Tigress bumped against Plagg and Red Panda in the jumble of clothing with a start. "Plagg! Red Panda! What on earth are you two doing here…Oh! Oh no…no no no…the black cat weilder is in here?!"

Plagg and the red panda (their mouths both full), accusingly pointed at each other, leaving Tigress to face palm and angrily shake her head.

Adrien's eyes darted to the ground beneath the divider. The intruder wore red socks…or were they boots. His mind trailed back to the familiar black jacket draped above. Hadn't he seen that same jacket earlier that same day! No…it couldn't be…he denied the obvious. But then he heard the phrase that removed all doubt….

"Tiki, Spots off."

Marinette reached into her hanging jacket, and handed a cookie to her little red kwami, before starting to get ready for her bath. Tiki munched the cookie with satisfaction….until Tiki's eyes caught a glimpse of not only Tigress, but Plagg and Red Panda urgently signaling to her, and pointing to the tub, and back at Marinette.

Tiki's eyes stared at them, and then swung her head back to Marinette in a panic.

Marinette was just pulling her arms through her sleeves when she heard a familiar voice make all the blood drain from her face.

"Ladybug?"

Marinette sucked in her breath, frantically glancing over at Tiki. Tiki sheepishly made silent motions, pointing over the screen and then made cat ear motions with her little arms. Marinette's eyes widened even further, and spoke out "Tiki, spots on!" as her throat tightened.

"Plagg, claws out," she heard the voice on the other side of the divider call out.

Frantically Ladybug tried to grab her clothes, but her urgency and embarrassment made the panels collapse onto the floor. She stumbled forward and found herself face to face with Chat Noir in his full miraculous costume lounging in the bathtub.

"Looking for me?" Chat Noir raised an eyebrow, making a big show of learning his arms behind his head.

The fact the Chat Noir was currently fully covered in his black leather costume did nothing to erase the blaring fact in Ladybug's head that a moment before he hadn't been.

"Eep!" she squeaked again, and grabbed her bundle of things, and tried to make it to the door. The state of the room at this pint made her trip over the tipped over panel, and then Chat Noir's robe.

"Are you okay? Here let me get that for you," Chat Noir offered, losing the act of bravado, and starting to get up from the water to steady her.

"No, no, I'm fine…you're fine…just stay in there…I'm so sorry…sorry!" Ladybug blacked her eyes, ran into the wall, and finally found the doorknob to release her from this spiral of awkwardness.

The red panda flew up to Chat Noir once Ladybug had fled the scene, looking apologetic.

"That is the last time I ask a kwami to stand guard!" Chat Noir said exasperatedly.

"Fair enough," the red panda acknowledged, and then added more sincerely, "sorry!"

Afterward Chat Noir found Ladybug sipping tea hunched up on the front steps.

"Please just let me die of embarrassment in peace," she wined leaning over her cup, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, I'm the one who was all exposed!" Chat Noir grinned, sitting down next to her.

Em hum," ladybug acknowledged going red as her kwami, and glanced over his suit, before quickly flinging her eyes back to the rim of the cup.

"I didn't see who you are, if that is what is bothering you?" Chat Noir said gently.

"How can you be so calm about this? We...I mean you were...well...in there...all, you know...and if you hadn't...I would have...!" Ladybug rambled helplessly.

"Hey calm down, it's okay!" Chat Noir threw up his hands. "Nobody did anything on purrpose to sneak a peek or take advantage of an innocent mistake...it was a mistake wasn't it?!" he leaned in coyly.

"Yes yes... of course, I'd never...!"

Chat noir smirked even more. "I guess I'll have to take your word for it. I had just planned on a solo spa day, but if you had insisted..."

Ladybug smacked him playfully on the shoulder, "now I know you're teasing me!" she finally smiled again.

"I knew you couldn't resist me forever!" Chat Noir's continued to tease striking a muscle man pose, flexing his biceps.

Ladybug was rendered speechless again and just stared in a daze at him, till he waved a paw in front of her. "Ahh Ladybug?! Okay, I'll stop teasing."

She blinked out of her daze.

"Things aren't going to be awkward between us right?" Chat Noir tried to figure out where they were at. "I mean we're still friends right?" Chat asked worriedly.

Somehow the word "friends," didn't quite feel right sliding off her tongue, and left a bitter taste in her mouth. Of course they were still friends...weren't they?! she stressed in her mind. But did friends get a surge of adrenaline daydreaming about their "friend?" Something more than friends...but what was that exactly?!

"We're good," she finally reassured him, tossing out her cup. Then elbowed him playfully, "one day soon I'll see whose beneath those cat ears, but I'm glad it wasn't like that!"

"Ha!" He laughed relieved, "you don't know what you're missing!" He bounced up, and raced off, yelling over his shoulder, "race you to the meet up location!"

She jumped up too, but not as quickly. Her heart quickened. Why was she so lightheaded?! It must have something to do with the altitude.

**I know readers! A shameless tease of a near-reveal! Don't worry! Some have asked in reviews if there will be a reveal in this story and there for sure will be! Chat Noir/Adrien and Ladybug/Marinette are going to go through some experiences first that help guide them to that long-awaited moment.** **Please take the time to Favorite/Follow so you don't miss it! **

**Just on the side, I love finding out the meaning of names (if you go back and search the names I have chosen for characters in previous chapters it might reveal certain hidden characteristics about them). For example: Anzan (means quiet mountain), Chinshu (means a calm soothing place), and Chuong (means chapter-a part of a whole story). I really am inspired by how the originating creator, Thomas Astruc of Miraculous Ladybug, puts a lot of thought into certain character names. **

**Thank you so much for continuing to read! More to come! A special shout out to Ab2d248 for suggesting that Ember "trick the two into traveling for the sole purpose of rest and relaxation." I slipped your idea in early, after Adrien going through a rough time on their last challenge. I appreciate all of the reader's suggestions! It has really guided this story in an exciting way! **


	40. Chapter 40

The night before they had just barely made it up the mule track to the temple when the rains came. The pleasant sunny day was replaced by thrashing pine trees stirred up by the fierce wind. Torrents of rain beat down on the cliff, washing sections of the trail away in mud. The strings of prayer flags spiraled in the storm like multicolored confetti. Lightning splintered the sky and was quickly followed by a heart-stopping boom of thunder.

"The Thunder Dragon has returned early!" Tenzon observed, ushering the huddled line of monks through the safety of the temple doors. "Monsoon season does not usually start for another couple weeks!"

"Could it be a bad omen?" Anzan inquired, cautiously looking up at the sky.

"The Thunder Dragon is not a slave to our schedules," Tenzon shook his head, "the return of the tigress may have hurried him along though," he mused, looking thoughtfully over to Chat Noir, helping Ladybug up the last slippery stepts to the monastery.

Back in their cozy little room the weilders and kami finally fell asleep. But by 4a.m. the next morning Ladybug stired in her sleep against tigress. The evening storm had passed, refreshing the valley. From the peak of Urgyan on a small Mani Lakhang a withered old monk turned his prayer wheel. The resounding chimes floated up across the cliff side. She sat up bleary-eyed with sleep still clinging heavily to her. She looked up at the open window. It was flung open, allowing the cool air to breeze in. Ladybug glanced beside her at the red panda curled up in a content fuzzy spiral, but Chat Noir was gone.

Carefully she crept up to the window sill, and peaked out. Her partner sat on the damp roof, looking out over the valley. His green eyes focused across at the horizon.

"Couldn't sleep?" she inquired, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Chat Noir looked back at her and said, "sorry if I woke you!"

She smiled softly, shaking her head. "Mind if I join you?" she asked.

Returning her smile, he patted the tiled roof next to him.

They sat together as the last resounding chime floated away to greet the coming day.

The darkness softened, and the forms of rocks and trees grew more defined. On the edge of the horizon Chat Noir's keen eyes were the first to pick up the movement of a creature flying swiftly towards them. Both he and Ladybug got to their feet as it approached.

It was no bug. No bird. It was a wild kwami. He had a stocky body and deep chest. He looked like a cross between an ox and a goat. Reaching the two weilders, he huffed out of breath, but bowed before them. His arched nose drew up to his forehead, then sprouted two stout horns that turned upward.

"Greetings chosen weilders," he addressed. "I've come with a summons. The ghost in the mountains..." the takin kwami wheezed. "The thunder dragon told him you were here! The ghost wants to meet you!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged a glance, while the tigress kwami and red panda kwami had been rowsed by the commotion and joined them.

"He never wants to meet any of the weilders," the red panda huffed suspiciously, "why now?!"

"He has had a vision!" The Takin kwami announced. "He insisted they meet him on the upper mountain path before nightfall today."

Ladybug looked over at Tigress for council. "Should we trust this 'ghost?' What does he mean by 'vision?"

Tigress seemed thoughtful, and regarded the takin. Then she drew between Ladybug and Chat Noir. "He is one of the three oracle kwamis. He is a snow Leopard, and has become known as a 'ghost' because he can mysteriously appear and disappear," she explained. "It is puzzling, his sudden interest in weilders though. He does not usually involve himself with the Miraculous Trials...not since the very beginning..."

"And who knows what sign he thinks he has found!" The red panda interrupted crossing his paws and sitting back with his legs splayed our in front of himself. "He's crazy...been all alone up in the mountains for countless cycles. Can't trust the Ghost!"

"They must come today!" the takin urged. "He was very specific about that!"

"I thought the point to this oasis is that we don't have demands and trials to go through," Chat Noir pointed out. "Isn't this supposed to be our vacation?"

Ladybug nodded, but kept her eyes on Tigress.

"It is unusual," Tigress pondered out loud. "Of course it is up to each of you if you choose to go."

Chat Noir and Ladybug thought carefully as the takin awaited their decision.

"A hike in these mountains would be pretty amazing..." Chat Noir reasoned out loud.

"What about getting your first real vacation?" Ladybug asked

"What is a vacation without a little adventure?!...unless you want to spend the day relaxing together at that great spa in town?!" Chat Noir teased.

"Adventure sounds great! We're going!" Ladybug quickly declaimed.

"Excellent! the takin cheered. "let's go!"

"Not before breakfast!" the red panda stood on his back legs.

"You're coming with us?!" Ladybug cheered, receiving a nod from Tigress as well.

"It's not everyday the Ghost reappears. I too am curious what was revealed through his vision," she said.

Even though it was still early Chinshu was able to help them get breakfast and some provisions ready for the day. Then Anzan offered to drive them to the pass overlooking the sacred mountains.

the old van drove through the muddy road, the road rose higher and higher. Once they reached as far as they could go by road, Chat Noir and Ladybug thanked Anzan for the lift. Anzan just bowed to them and offered to come back before sunset, saying that he had to finish deliveries of food to the monastery further along the road.

Once he was out of sight the takin, tiger and red panda took their wild animal form. At the crest of the outlook they could see far across the range. Tall white flags papered the top marking the cycles of births and deaths. They were getting accustomed to the intertwining rainbow player flags as well strung throughout.

The takin lead them higher and higher up into the they would take a break, but it was almost as if by some magic they were spurred on, traversing wide stretches of terrain. At each peak they swore it could not possibly get more impressive, but they kept finding new wonderful views.

The rains from the night before had drenched the ground and some parts they had to use a combination of their yo-yo and baton with their enhanced agility to cross

After a very full day they were over 4000 feet up. Tigress stayed treading the earth between Chat Noir and Ladybug. Her massive paws silent upon the ground. Suddenly as they crossed past some grey rock, rising from the field of gold and green, the birds stopped calling. The air grew still and eerily silent. they could sense someone watching them. Tigress' ears twitched. The takin and red panda hung back behind them.

Then from around them they heard, "Open your eyes! Can't you see what's right in front of you!" shouted in a commanding voice.

They froze, and braced themselves back to back. They hadn't seen where the voice had come from, and the tone had them prepared for a fight. A giant snow leopard materialized before them.

"Get away from him creation warrior," the snow leopard warned Ladybug. "The vision of doom lives only with the black cat."

Ladybug narrowed her eyes, stepped closer to Chat Noir and swung her yo-yo as a shield. "Sorry, we're a matched set! If you plan on picking a fight with one of us, you've got both of us to deal with!"

"I don't want to fight you either boy," the Snow leopard growled at Chat Noir. "Remove your miraculous, and I will safely take it to the miraculous temple for the monks."

"You said you just wanted to meet them!" The takin wailed, peaking out from behind Ladybug.

"Snow Leopard you forget your place! You are not a miraculous Guardian to choose whom should weild the ring of power!" Tigress stepped between them. "The oasis is removed from the trial field. This is the domain of rest!"

"You do not know what is coming!" the snow leopard spoke frantically. "You seem like a good hearted mortal, he turned back to Chat Noir. "But two years ago I had a vision on this very mountain about the potential doom that lays upon the world with you as the ultimate destroyer!"

"It is the burden of every Black Cat weilder to balance such a threat, and protect life," Tigress countered. "One day Armageddon will be upon us, but he has past the trials so far! The purpose of the trials is to protect against that!"

"I promise, I would never use my power to hurt anyone...but There has been one trial I haven't been able to pass yet," Chat Noir admitted. "I still have to pass the trial of peace."

"Which we will," Ladybug encouraged, glaring at the snow leopard.

"Back off Ghost!" The red panda stepped beside Tigress, forming a golden strung bow in his paws. "The boy keeps the ring!"

"You fools!" The Snow Leopard said in frustration. "I am the oracle! I am trying to save everyone, yourselves included! This is our chance to prevent the end! If he continues on the trials he will just get stronger!"

"The future has many crossroads to get to the destination. He is permitted the chance to choose!" The Tigress growled lowly.

"Then you have sentenced us all!" the snow leopard bristled.

"I would give my life to protect others," Chat Noir tried to deescalate the growing tension. "If I thought there was a chance I couldn't, I would return the ring myself. I assure you I won't loose control. The ring stays with me!"

"I had hoped you would listen to reason and give it up willingly...you leave me no choice..." the snow leopard lamented.

"There is always a choice...that's the point," Tigress replied smoothly.

But this did not pacify the Snow Leopard's fervor or his resolve. Without another word he leapt at Chat Noir to take the ring by force. Tigress intercepted him, and leaped up onto her hind legs to block him. The two fierce wild cat kwamis grappled with each other and wrestled viciously. Their great paws fell on each other with claws bared.

The Snow Leopard hissed and disappeared, reappearing behind Chat Noir. The red panda fast as anything let an arrow fly, but the snow leopard disappeared again, dogging the magical arrow. He reappeared again in front of Chat Noir, and went to swing his paws at him. Chat Noir was too quick and dropped to the ground, blocking the strike with his baton.

"Lucky Charm," Ladybug called out, blocking the Snow Leopard from getting closer to Chat Noir. But all that she received from the Lucky Charm was an eraser. She put the eraser between her teeth in confusion and threw your yo-yo to tether and bound the attacking cat. As soon as he was restrained he disappeared again.

"Keep on your guard! He's not finished yet!" The tigress warned in the absence of a follow up attack.

From above them on a ledge of the grey rock their assailant pounced. He knocked Tigress to the ground, and sailed straight at Chat Noir. One of the red Pandas arrows struck him in the air (not wounding him, but preventing his power of vanishing). Just as the Snow Leopard was going to make contact with Chat Noir Ladybug stepped into his path. Chat Noir though grabbed her around the middle and swung her behind him, taking the full brunt of the strike.

Chat Noir and Ladybug were both pinned beneath the imposing Snow Leopard, and braced themselves for his attack.

Suddenly blocking the snow leopard from his prey was a blazing inferno which raged from a portal. "Hold!" Shouted the voice from within the unquenchable fire. —Ember had returned.

"Gakyid!" The takin shouted out "The sign of Gakyid!"

The Snow Leopard froze, and then annoyed with the other kwamis interference shot out, "it is the middle of the day! You can't even see the star of Gakyid! All of you need to get back! Give me the ring!"

"Not the star! The flower! Look before you!" The takin called back urgently.

Between his thick white paws, lying at the feet of the weilders, glowing in Ember's light, two long green steams wound around each the top a white poppy was entwined by a blue poppy in full bloom.

The snow leopard froze. "But..I saw...in the vision...I saw the white cat destroy the earth!" He muttered to himself. "It's not possible...unless..."

Chat Noir still had his arm wrapped around Ladybug, and hers around him. They lay on the ground staring up at the snow leopard.

"Did you say white cat?" Chat Noir asked in surprise.

Ladybug's mouth dropped open, releasing the lucky charm she had received. "Of course!" She exclaimed waving the eraser. Miraculous Ladybug!" She called and the arrow vanished from the snow leopard side, and all the kwami were refreshed. "It was Bunnix, Fluff's weiler. She helped me erase that timeline!" Ladybug announced to them all.

Chat Noir's eyes widened, and they both wiggled in to a sitting position in front of the conflicted snow leopard, and Embers smoldering flame.

"You and Bunnix went to the future without me?!" Chat Noir asked.

"You were there...only you had somehow transformed into Chat Blanc...and you...I mean Chat Blanc did almost cataclysm all of existence."

"So it's true," Chat Noir deflated, touching his ring.

But Ladybug put her hand on his, preventing him from removing his miraculous.

"That future was erased, and we were given another chance!" She said softly.

"She is the key...the Blue Poppy!" the Snow Leopard raised his eyes to the flowers, and then to Ladybug and Chat Noir. "There still is hope after all. The sign is here...The girl with eyes of blue is your Gakyid...the happiness that strengthens you."

Tigress had picked herself up and came alongside them. The red panda and takin drew near as well. The kwamis all caught their breath upon seeing the rare blue flower, and bent their heads closer.

The snow leopard hung his head, and glanced up at Ladybug and Chat Noir. "This changes everything. My fears blinded me to the alteration in fate. The Guardian who chose you must have known...I do hope I didn't hurt anyone in my attempt to try to sway the balance," he spoke regretfully, looking around at the other kwami as well.

"You were trying to prevent devastation in your own way," the Tigress generously, "We all fight for preservation and balance, but we also have to trust the guardians and our fellow kwami too. The flowers must have bloomed over night, just another sign how everything changes."

"Whoah whoah woah Leopard! Just wait!" Chat Noir glared incredulously "you're telling me that you were determined to rip the miraculous off me, but a flower changed your mind!"

"Yes," the Snow Leopard replied as if it should be quite apparent.

"The flowers...They're ahhh very nice, not that I'm complaining that you no longer seem to want to shred me to pieces...but I still don't get it!," Chat Noir looked from the flowers to the kwamis puzzled by their fascination and the dramatic change in the snow leopard.

"I've never seen wild flowers that blue before," Ladybug added. "They are pretty, but what do they have to do with us?"

"Nice! Pretty!" The Snow leopard scoffed. "You don't know what these are?!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other and shrugged.

The snow leopard let out a heavy sigh. "This moment...the fact that we are in the presence of the blue poppy of Bhutan, one of the rarest flowers in the world...it is something most people will never see. The most powerful symbol of prophecy in creation, foreshadowing a greater sense of clarity in the near future. They grow wild no where else in the world. For years humans believed them to be a myth!"

Tigress nodded in agreement, "They are elusive and only grow at extremely high elevations, where the earth is hard and the climate is bracing. They survive and thrive through adversity."

"They are precious because it takes several seasons for them to grow, but their only flower once for a fleeting time, and then are gone," the takin added.

"Bamboo is better!" the red panda muttered. "Tastes better too."

"It is a sign" the snow leopard insisted, glaring at the red panda. "How else can you explain a blue poppy blooming the same time they arrive before the typical monsoon season!"

"Coincidence," the red panda challenged.

"How long must we exist, before you realize the odds of that! the snow leopard sat up stiffly.

"If it truly is a sign about us what does it mean?" Ladybug asked.

The last time I saw such a thing was many cycles ago. The two weilders that stood in this clearing with me then were also exceptionally powerful on their own. but it was when they joined together, that they were able to prevent the destruction of the earth!

Ember quieted his fire and spoke, "Life presents many trials, but strands woven together in a rope gives it strength and prevents it from breaking."

The snow leopard moved face to face with Ladybug and Chat Noir. His warm breath fell on their faces. "There is still the potential of either great peace or complete devastation. I will trust the guardians judgement. Your future is still uncertain. Just don't let time pass you by," he warned. "Even a weilder's time is fleeting."

Like a murky fog, the snow leopard suddenly vanished like the phantom he was. Ladybug and Chat Noir were left standing before the embracing flowers.

"To think he's found his Gakyid!" the takin gushed. "What luck! What a sign!" He looked at Chat Noir and the flowers.

"Not quite yet," Ember corrected him. "The boy sees her, but his heart doesn't realize her yet."

This side comment from Ember confused Chat Noir all the more. Surely the blue flower represented Ladybug strengthening him! Didn't it? Wasn't that what the Snow Leopard had implied?! But now Ember denied that his heart knew her. Ever since he had met Ladybug his heart was wrapped up in her. Could Ember mean that there was someone else he was over looking who would change his fate?! Chat Noir met Ladybug's vivid blue eyes. There was only one other girl he knew who had eyes as blue as the poppies petals...

While Chat Noir became lost in thought the tarkin bowed and took his leave as well.

"You left us," Ladybug cornered Ember.

"I did," Ember studied her.

"I suppose you think we wouldn't have stayed if we'd been given the choice!" She said rather snippily.

"Would you have?" Ember inquired with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah of course...well probably...once you explained!" Ladybug insisted.

Ember stared at her, and then broke the gaze. "Maybe you would have," he allowed. "I had hoped the oasis would help refocus you both after the peace trials and help you rely on each other completely. Unfortunately the Snow Leopard broke through the oasis...now I don't know if the time here did more damage than good..."

They both looked over their shoulder at Chat Noir who was sitting on a cliff overlooking the valley. The red panda sat beside him, keeping him company with more legends about ancient warriors. Occasionally Chat Noir would nod and the red panda would continue.

"Glimpses into the future can haunt you, and make you sidestep your path," Ember spoke, looking specifically at Ladybug. "You can't fear what the future will bring so much that you miss out on the potential of your present."

Ladybug looked back at Chat Noir, and her mind flashed back to her fight with Chat Blanc. Her dreams were sometimes still haunted by the desperation and despair of that future. She welled up with emotion for her partner. No matter what she could never let that happen. He would always be her Kitty.

"Anzan has returned to bring them back to the temple," the tigress announced, running up from where she had checked back to the lower valley. "Are you ready?"

"One more night at the temple, and then we return you to Paris at first light?" Ember proposed to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Chat Noir turned and nodded to Ladybug, who nodded in turn. Tigress lead the procession of the travelers back down from the heights of the mountain, with Ember flying overhead. Chat Noir looked once more at the white and blue flowers in a sea of green. Then he turned back with Ladybug by his side to the path. The red panda trotted alongside them.

As they walked Chat Noir whispered in Ladybug's ear, "is it common to feel like you need a vacation after a vacation?"

Ladybug smiled, "usually." Then intertwined her gloves fingers into his, "...especially after a memorable one."

**Readers you have really made my week with the positive comments and suggestions for this story! Your reviews drive me to write more:) Thank you so much! I'm already working on the next chapters...molding the love square between our heroes to lead to the reveal...with many amazing destinations (suggested by readers) thrown in of course! **


	41. Chapter 41

Marinette was so tired from portal jumping. She and Chat Noir had not got back into Paris till early that same morning. It was a wonder she had even dragged herself to class...even if the first period was already nearly over.

Her parents had been concerned, and urged her (with worried glances) not to let the stress of the Bourgeois internship make her 'burn the candle at both ends.' They nearly made her stay home for a day to rest, but decided they didn't want her getting into the habit of skipping classes.

Marinette felt more than a little guilty pinning the exhaustion on the internship, but she had returned with some homemade paper and fabric from Bhutan. She couldn't wait to incorporate them

into her portfolio designs. Marinette doodled on the edge of her page a dress she had thought about making.

In front of her a very bleary-eyed Adrien was slumped over the table with his head in his hands.

"Someone looks like they had a good weekend!" Nino teased. "That mystery girl keeping you up at night?" Nino wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, it's not like that," Adrien sighed. "We were actually going to get some time off together and I thought it was going pretty great. But things kept happening to mess it up. Something always gets in the way. I have the worst luck ever!" Adrien groaned and he buried his head in his hands.

"But you're finally dating! You said you were crazy about her forever, and now you're taking all these romantic trips like every weekend!" Nino tried to encourage his best bud. "That is pretty lucky!"

"We're not," Adrien mumbled miserably.

"Not what?" Nino whispered.

"Adrien sat up and tilted his head back in his chair looking at the ceiling. "We're not even dating."

"What! But I thought..." Nino's voice rose.

Across the classroom Chloe and Sabrina glared at Nino, whose raised voice had caused the teacher to look up and catch Chloe on her phone again.

"We're partners...friends I guess...we're...I don't know what we are," Adrien sighed again.

"You've got to knock this ""Just Friends" habit of yours. An amazing girl has been practically throwing herself at you, and adores the ground you walk on and you just keep her at arms length," Nino shook his head. (He hated to think that this model girl or whoever was just stringing his best friend along. Especially after the year Adrien had gone through he deserved better than that...heck anyone deserved better than being toyed with!)

"Lady...I mean the Lady...er...girl that I'm into doesn't do that. I've told her how I feel, even keep asking her out...but every time it's not the right timing, or she's into another guy, or..."Adrien tried to explain.

"Dude! I wasn't talking about your illusive mystery model or whatever!" Nino whispered.

"Then who...?" Adrien questioned back.

"Seriously man! You're too smart to be this clueless. You can't think of a single gorgeous "Very Good Friend" of ours you may have overlooked?!" Nino hissed in a forced whisper.

Adrien stared at Nino with a blank expression.

Nino stared back growing visibly agitated. (Alya was going to kill him for this, but he couldn't take it any more). Nino jerked his head toward the girls sitting behind them.

Adrien glanced behind him, and mischievously smirked back at Nino. "Oh but Nino! Alya's your girlfriend, don't you think that'd be awkward!"

Nino punched Adrien in the arm, Making the girlfriend in question look up suspiciously from her notes. Marinette on the other hand was leaning dreamily against her arm still doodling on her page.

"Okay, okay...you mean Mari," Adrien rubbed his left shoulder.

"Of course that's who I mean!" Nino whispered exasperatedly. "I'm telling you, if you don't make a move you are going to regret letting her skip through your fingers."

Adrien glanced back at Marinette, feeling that Nino was probably right. He quickly sat back when their principal Mr. Damocles entered the room and started going over the plans for the spring dance on Friday.

Marinette oblivious to all else, drew smooth pencil lines down the side of her page. She couldn't get the skirt just right, so erased it and started again. Her head swung up, when Alya urgently jabbed her in the ribs, and whispered, "Mr. Damocles is asking if you want to help with the decorating committee!"

Mr. Damocles was tapping his foot, with a bushy grey eyebrow raised, awaiting her response.

"Uh...yeah sure! Of course I'll help!" Marinette gulped.

"Excellent, anyone else?" He moved on to scan the rest of the senior class.

"I'll help!" Adrien volunteered.

"Great! That's the spirit! We will meet to get started after school today!" Satisfied with a list of volunteers to fill the quota, he thanked their teacher for allowing the interruption, and swung the door shut behind him.

As their teacher turned back to writing notes on the board, Marinette whispered to Alya," What did I agree to exactly? What are the decorations for?"

Alya sighed good naturally at her bestie. "It's a good thing you have me," she whispered back. "Ninos been going on about DJing at the dance for weeks! You could've missed the chance to head up the dance decorating committee with Mr. Wonderful over there!"

"Oh my gosh! The dance! I totally forgot! Oh no...I can't believe I agreed to do all the decorations too...ahhh...I already had too much on the go!" Marinette threw her head down on the table in front of her.

The teacher looked back at them from the board and warningly cleared her throat.

When their teacher returned to writing notes, Alya leaned over and whispered," Busy schedules are besides the point! Didn't you notice it wasn't until after you agreed to be in charge of the decorations that Agreste suddenly took an interest!"

"He did?!" Marinette squeaked, making the teacher turn back and glare. The other students in the class, including Nino and Adrien glanced back too.

Not needing detention on top of everything else, Marinette dutifully scribbled down the notes on the board. Although the smirk on Alya's face was hard to ignore, when Adrien glanced back more than once at the blushing girl.

Somehow Marinette had nearly made it through the day without getting caught snoring in class. Although by gym class last block she was falling asleep on her feet. Suddenly a red rubber dodge ball flew through the air and hit her right in the side of the head.

"Gotya! Kim called gleefully.

"Headshots don't count!" Alex yelled back, chucking the ball back at him.

"You're not hurt are you?" A concerned voice asked, as Marinette rubbed her reddening jaw.

"No, I should've been paying attention...I..." she replied opening her eyes to see Adrien standing in front of her.

"Are you sure?" Adrien asked, moving his hand gently to the red mark along her cheek, "Sometimes Kim gets overly competitive and carried away!"

"I...uh..." Marinette's mind went blank, as Adrien's hand trailed upwards, sweeping the loose hair behind her ear.

Adrien suddenly realized that his hand was still lingering on his "friend's" soft skin, and he pulled it back behind him."I'm glad you're okay," he threw in quickly.

"I might just go grab some ice," Marinette sidestepped towards the door.

"I'll come with you! I mean I could if you want?!" Adrien offered.

"Yes, I want you!" Marinette answered, but it took her a moment before she realized her slip up. Adrien looked at her a bit amused, but searched her eyes to try to figure out desperately if Marinette could possibly mean it."I...I...must have got hit harder than I thought..." she shuttered, kicking herself for regressing back to a fumbling mess in front of Adrien. "I should probably go...you don't have to..."

"I want to," Adrien jumped in, carefully taking her hand.

Alya bundled up Marinette's things, and tossed them to Nino. Nino gave Adrien a wink, and handed him the bundle as Adrien escorted Marinette to the nurse's office.

"What was that about?" Alya asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know what you mean my love," Nino avoided.

"The wink! You honestly expect me to believe there's nothing going on here!" Alya crossed her arms, looking skeptical at Nino, who seemed to be holding his breath in an attempt to keep all words from spilling out of his mouth.

"Bro code!" Nino finally sputtered.

"What!" Alya gaspt.

"Bro code!" Nino repeated, running away across the gym.

"Don't give me that! You know that I know you know something!" Alya chased after him.

Meanwhile, Adrien sat in a orange plastic chair across from Marinette. She tenderly applied an ice pack to her cheek outside the nurse's office.

"Does it look bad?" Marinette asked him quietly, pulling the ice away.

"No, you look great," Adrien replied, nervously scratching the back of his neck. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that the way she was looking at him right then, with those heavenly blue eyes made his heart more conflicted than ever. Maybe it was wrong that they kinda reminded him of Ladybug's eyes. Each girl was amazing in their own way, but maybe with Marinette he might have a chance to be more than friends. He needed to know..."Umm Mari...you know the dance?"

"Um hmm," she answered absentmindedly, adjusting the ice pack.

"Would you like to go together?" Adrien asked hopefully.

Marinette's mouth gaped open, and her eyes widened. The ice pack she was holding dropped out of her hand. As soon as the bag of ice hit the cement ice shards skidded across the floor. The janitor who had been walking by, grumbling about kids not picking up after themselves, slipped on one ice cube and flew across Adrien and Marinette's laps.

Quickly the two teens helped the poor janitor up, and sprung to gather the loose ice before it caused any more trouble. As Adrien and Marinette scrambled on hands and knees to retrieve the ice, they found themselves face to face.

"Yes!" Marinette burst.

Yes?" Adrien questioned.

"To dance...with you...yes!" Marinette gushed, a smile overtaking her and lighting up her eyes.

"You will!" Adrien could barely believe it.

"Of course!" Marinette laughed happily.

They stood up in front up each other, their hands filled with melting ice cubes, dripping down their elbows.

"I'm just going to find a place for these!" Marinette lifted the ice awkwardly.

"Yes, me too...I'll see you for the decorating committee after the bell,"

"See you soon!" Marinette smiled.

Adrien was about to go, but turned back and said, "...and Marinette...I can't wait for Friday!"

Marinette held in her breath like a tea kettle simmering, until she had raced into the bathroom and dumped the ice cubes numbing her arms into the sink. Then she let out a piercing squeal, jumping around in a circle.

"Tiki! Did I pass out in history class? I must be dreaming. It was so much like a dream! Don't you think? Maybe Kim hit me so hard I got knocked out! Oh Tiki tell me it's real!"

Tiki giggled elated herself for her young weilder who had pinned away after the boy. "It is real!" Tiki assured her. (Although Tiki was unsure why Chat Noir would suddenly switch from Ladybug. But she knew Marinette and Adrien had grown much closer after Hawkmoth's arrest. Only the kwamis had known how hard it had been on Chat Noir on both sides of the mask).

Arriving at the decorating meeting Marinette gave a shy wave to Adrien at the door. He lit up and returned the wave. Alya shot Nino a glare. Nino busied himself with the light/soundboard he was coordinating with Max and Markov.

The rest of the week was so full Marinette was a little disappointed she didn't really get any time alone with Adrien, but at least while they worked on decorations they could talk while they worked.

She did however have another frequent visitor that week. A certain cat prowled around her balcony most nights looking to 'chat!"


	42. Chapter 42

After Hawkmoth's defeat it seemed like Chat Noir had come by a lot more. Things were easier with Chat Noir as Marinette. She didn't have to put up a barrier like she did as Ladybug. She hated to admit it, but whenever she heard the thud of her partner landing on the balcony her heart raced.

That Thursday night Marinette was busily sewing her dress for the dance. She still had a long night ahead when she heard the tell 'tail' 'thud' above. "Common' in!" Marinette called sticking the end of the thread in her mouth.

Chat Noir cautiously poked his head through the hatch from the balcony. "Marinette?" he called.

"I'm down here!" She called back waving him in. "Gotta finish by tomorrow. Come on down."

Chat Noir dropped down to Marinette's bed, and slipped down the banister to the main room of the loft. With a leap and a twist he landed in a crouch.

Marinette shook her head with a smile, but did not look up from her work.

"Still working on your dress?" Chat Noir slipped around behind her, trying to get a peak.

"Yes, and stop looking! It's still not done yet!" Marinette pushed his face away playfully when he put his chin on her shoulder.

"Aww come on Princess, you've been busy all week!"Chat Noir pouted, jumping onto her chase couch and laying on his side.

Marinette set down the fabric, and leaned her elbow over the back of her chair. "Aww Kitty, you need some attention?!" She cooed.

"I don't want to distract you..." he sighed.

Marinette's eyes softened. "You know...I could use a bit of a distraction. You hungry?"

Chat Noir's ears perked up, and he nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll be right back!" She promised and ducked down the stairs to grab a plate of cookies.

When she poked her head up into her loft again she found Chat Noir sitting up eagerly.

She rolled her eyes and passed him the piled up plate, sitting next to him. She watched him happily munch through the cookies. "Thanks Marinette! You're the best!" he said between bites.

Chat Noir glanced over at the fabric lying around Marinette's desk, with spools of thead scattered around the floor. "So you really think this guy is worth it?!" Chat Noir glanced sideways a Marinette.

"Absolutely! She exclaimed. "I've been hoping for this for years!"

"Really!" Chat Noir looked up with his mouth full of cookies.

"You have no idea!" Marinette laughed happily. "He is the most generous, kind hearted, brilliant, and talented person! He always makes me go weak at the knees every time he looks at me!"

"He is?! He does?!" Chat Noir looked at her, but she was too busy daydreaming to get 'jellylegs' from her kitty.

"Oh! and plus he is so hot! I nearly fainted when GA put out the swimsuit edition!" Marinette gushed.

Chat Noir choked on the cookie he was eating and coughed up cookie crumbs.

Marinette looked at him concerned, "Kitty are you okay?" Then her eyes narrowed, "Did Kitty need a saucer of milk?" she teased.

"No, no, I'm fine," Chat Noir sputtered, and so Marinette went on to describe the many attributes that made up Adrien Agreste.

Chat Noir watched her as she described this boy who just so happened to be sitting right in front of her in disguise.

"He's lucky to have you in his life!" Chat Noir leaned against her. "I'm sorry he hasn't always realized just how much."

"Thanks Kitty!" Marinette answered suddenly a bit shyly. "What ever girl ends up with you is going to be pretty lucky too!"

"I'm glad you think so," Chat Noir smiled. Chat Noir caught sight of the time, and realized that Marinette would undoubtedly be up through most of the night, refusing to take a break from her dress till it was done. Regretfully he knew he had to leave her to her work. Standing, he took her hand and brushed a kiss against it. "Have fun at your dance princess! I'm sure you'll be beautiful as always!"

Marinette reached her arms around him to give him a hug, and he tilted his face down to her and kissed her softly on her cheek this time. Then he jumped through the hatch of her loft and with a bow, disappeared over the Parisian rooftops.

Marinette stared off toward the open hatch of her loft, and tentatively touched her cheek with the tingling sensation of Chat's lips still lingered.

The morning of the dance everyone had pitched in to finish the final arrangements and set things up at the school. Marinette had just enough time to head home to grab a bite, before she could add the last minute touches to her dress, and get ready.

Marinette turned this way and that in her full length mirror, looking over her creation.

The fabric was the most delicate pink with curved straps that dropped to a sweetheart neckline. It perfectly fit her form to her hips, where it dramatically flared out into layered shimmering ruffles to her knees. Her signature flower design was painstakingly embroidered like a tattoo, arching up her left side. The hem was highlighted with black finishing the look.

It was exactly what she had dreamed it would be. She spun around in a circle, waiting for Tiki's approval.

"Marinette you are beautiful!" Tiki chirped, getting a little misty-eyed.

"Thanks Tiki!" Marinette beamed, "and look! I even sewed in a hidden pocket in the ruffles for you. "I might need your help tonight so I don't fall all over Adrien!"

"I'm sure you'll do just fine on your own," Tiki assured her, but was cut short as Marinette's heels slipped on a spool of thread, sending her reeling across her room. Luckily she landed across her computer chair, grabbing frantically to it to regain stability. "Um...on second thought, maybe it's best if I stick next to you!" Tiki changed her mind.

"Marinette!" Her mom, Sabine called from the living room below. "Adrien's here! Are you ready hun?"

Marinette sucked in her breath, and then remembered the meditation with the Canadian whooping crane. She breathed out slowly, smoothing her hands down her dress. "I can do this!" She rallied herself. Flipping her loose hair, she stepped down the stairs.

Adrien had been talking cheerfully with her mom, when she came down the stairs. When she saw Adrien she missed a step and stumbled down a stair, but she never hit the ground. Adrien had leaped to the foot of the stairs, catching her in his arms.

Looking down at the gorgeous woman in his grasp, his breath hitched. Her dark hair loosely cascaded around her face, and her long lashes flicked up to him, revealing the the wide azule oceans he got lost in. Her dress that he knew she had spent so many late nights on was better than he could have imagined. He carefully steadied her in his arms. "I got you," Adrien reassured her.

"Thanks!" She sighed breathlessly, and bit her glossy pink lips as he set her down carefully.

Sabine glanced over to her husband, Tom, with a knowing glance. "You kids have fun!" Sabine beamed.

The two gathered them selves, and headed off for a night they'd remember.

All of their hard work on the decorating committee through the week had paid off! The dance looked great. Nino was already blasting irresistible beats that had the dance floor swarming with students. Alya screamed, and practically sprinted over to them when they walked through the doors together. (Marinette had already nearly lost her hearing after telling Alya earlier in the week that Adrien had finally asked her to the dance. Alya had made Marinette repeat the story over at least three times to make sure she hadn't left out any juicy details). Through the dance Adrien and Marinette never left the dance floor. Some songs they would dance with all their friends, and Adrien would pull out the most ridiculous moves (mostly Jaggid Stone inspired). During slow songs Adrien would take Marinette's hand and lead her to the center of the floor, holding her in his arms, and moving to the music.

Years ago at Chloe's party (which unfortunately had been interrupted by Despair Bear) Adrien and Marinette had first danced. If that had felt like dancing on a little cloud, this now felt like she was soaring through the sky! Adrien had finally asked her out, and now they would dance all night, Marinette heart swelled. She was just thinking how relieved she was that she didn't have akumas to interrupt her plans anymore when she glanced up and thought she saw Chat Noir duck through the doors to the Chemistry lab.

I wonder what that cat is up to she wondered distractedly to herself.

Adrien had caught a glimpse of the "Chat Noir" lookalike as well, but he was much more disturbed that a person was running around the in a black cat suit...whatever he was up to, Adrien guessed it wouldn't be good (especially if his alter ego got the blame).

"Hey Mari, if you'll excuse me I just have to quickly make a call," Adrien said politely.

"Is everything okay?" Marinette asked worriedly.

"I'm sure it will be," he said distractedly, "I'll be right back okay!" He gave her a smile.

"Okay, sure," Marinette assured him, wondering what could suddenly have pulled him away. She hoped it wasn't anything she had done by mistake. It had seemed like they were both having a great time.

While Marinette was waylaid from her internal spiral by Rose and Juleka admiring the designs on her dress, Adrien slipped stealthily upstairs to investigate the suspicious lookalike.

Ducking into an empty classroom, Plagg zipped out of Adrien's inside pocket. "Did you catch that?! You don't think it could be another akuma like copycat do you?!" Adrien asked Plagg.

"I don't think so. I haven't sensed the butterfly kwami since Hawkmoth" Plagg reasoned, "but we can't have someone stealing my good looks! There's only room for one black cat in town!"

"You're strangely eager!" Adrien smirked at his typically lazy kwami.

"Ya ya," Plagg rolled his eyes. "It's been a while since we got to take down a villain! I'm bored...let's get that guy!"

Adrien shook his head, and called out, "Plagg, Claws Out!" Letting the transformation fall over him. Chat Noir quickly tried to call Ladybug, but it when right to voicemail. "I guess it's Chat vs. Cat tonight!" He hummed, lengthening his baton.

Chat Noir quietly made his way to the Chemistry lab and crept inside.

On the opposite side of the room a boy in a very accurate imitation Chat Noir costume rummaged around in the supply cabinet. He was filling a backpack with chemicals and supplies.

"Not that I can blame you for wanting to look like me, but I'm rather purrticular about keeping my look exclusive!" the true Chat Noir leaned against his baton, blocking the exit.

The 'copycat' sprung up startled, swinging the loaded bag over his shoulder. "She said you might try to stop me!" the boy snapped, reaching behind him.

"Why don't you just put the stuff back and we can all get on with our evening!" Chat Noir suggested.

"Not going to happen!" the boy snapped, and he threw a vile of chemicals at a surprised Chat Noir. The mixture forcefully exploded at Chat Noir's feet, sending him flying back through the door, and off the mezzanine to the dance floor below. Rubble rained down around him making the dancers run shrieking for cover.

A piece of concrete flew straight towards Alya, but Nino lept off the stage, knocking her out of the way. Alya was fine, except for skinned knees, Nino however had a nasty gash on his back. Alya gave Nino her shoulder to lean on, and pulled him to the nearest door. Chloe took charge, and evacuated students from the dance floor, bossing them around, telling them that she was the "only one with a level head in a crisis."

Only one dancer remained on the dance floor; A very protective Marinette. She rushed over to Chat Noir, who lay motionless on the ground. Checking his pulse, she was relieved to find a steady beat. She glared up to the dark figure standing in the doorway of the destroyed chemistry lab.

The crazed Chat Noir look-a-like villain started throwing more explosive viles toward them. Marinette glanced around herself quickly, kicking off her heels, and retrieving Chat Noirs baton. There was no way she would leave Chat Noir unconscious to get away to transform into Ladybug. She couldn't transform into Ladybug right there either...not without giving away her identity to not only the unknown villain, but the entire school who looked on from their hiding spots on the edges of the room. All Chat Noir had was her...and she hoped she'd be enough.

Each time the cackling masked boy cast an explosive, Marinette hit it away from Chat Noir. The villain became frustrated, cursing the "walking pink tutu," as he called her for interfering.

Chat Noir stirred on the ground, grabbing his head and looking up at the girl standing in front of him. "Matinette!?" he said in shock. Then suddenly realizing what was happening he stumbled up and grabbed Marinette's waist in one arm, and took his baton from her grasp just in time to block them both from the next projectile. "Marinette what are you doing! You've got to get out of here!" Chat Noir shouted, feeling fear grip his heart.

"I couldn't just leave you!" She shouted back.

"That is exactly what you should've done!" Chat Noir scolded, pulling her behind him. "What if I had lost you!"

"What if I had lost you!" She challenged back, letting a sob catch in her throat.

There was a stunned silence between them, only blurred by the whirring rush of Chat Noirs spinning baton.

Then in a swift motion Chat Noir grabbed up Marinette and vaulted up and out of the building. He set her down outside, and affectionately leaned in, caressing the side of her face. "I need you to stay safe Marinette. If anything were to happen to you I'd be lost too."

Then leaving her in stunned silence he ran back to the school to put an end to the impostor.

Chat Noir leapt to the roof and was trying to get a visual on his "evil twin," when Ladybug landed beside him.

"Where have you been?!" Chat Noir asked with more of a sting in his tone than he really meant.

Ladybug gave him a strange look that he couldn't quite identify, not that he was in any mood to play guessing games. If Ladybug had been there Mari wouldn't have ended up in the middle of danger. "Never mind," he huffed. "I'm sure you would have been here if you could."

""I would," Ladybug said quietly, watching her partner closely.

"I can't see the 'explosion expert' anywhere! He stole chemicals from the lab and destroyed a school dance...and he was dressed like me! Now why would he do that?!" Chat Noir puzzled out loud, scanning the courtyard below.

"I..I..don't know," Ladybug stammered.

"Well, Lets quickly do a perimeter search, and then we can make sure all the kids from the school are okay. Something about this whole thing feels strange!" Chat Noir coordinated, and then looked over at Ladybug for confirmation, but she just stared at him."Um...speaking of strange...are you okay LB? I wasn't really mad at you, I was just worried you know!" Chat Noir said more gently.

"No, I'm fine, I think you're right. Let's check around and make sure everyone is okay!" Ladybug snapped herself out of her stare and focused on getting that mixed up person off the streets so he couldn't hurt anyone.

Although the two of them turned the school upside down in their search, the boy in the Chat Noir outfit had vanished, along with everything he had stolen. They had no leads as everyone was confused about which one had been Chat Noir and which had been his doppelgänger. They didn't even know what the motivation for doing such a thing. One thing was clear...the dance was unquestionably over.

While checking on the students and staff, Ladybug realized in horror that Adrien was still unaccounted for."Kitty! Adrien, Adrien Agreste he is still missing. No one has seen him since he left to make a phone call right before the attack!" Ladybug panicked.

"Oh I will go check, I'm pretty sure he's here. Why don't you double check one more time. Maybe he was hiding." Chat Noir tried to calm her, and get away to detransform at the same time.

Chat Noir raced back to where he had left Marinette, but she was gone. Maybe she just went back home, he pacified himself, but he was determined that he would double check as soon as he made a quick appearance as Adrien. Returning to the school he detransformed, and walked up to Ladybug, and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Even though the tap was slight, she jumped at the contact, spinning around.

Seeing that it was Adrien, Ladybug swept him up into a huge hug that Adrien was not prepared for. Even though he was much taller, she nearly lifted him off the ground with her miraculous endowed super strength.

"You were worried about me?!" Adrien puzzled with his arms pinned to his sides.

Ladybug's eyes shot wide, realizing she was nearly suffocating Adrien in her Ladybug form. This would seem weird. It did feel weird. She put him down, and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I..we...thought something happened...I'm glad you're okay! Where were you?" She asked.

"Oh..I...left the dance...I was just phoning this girl I sometimes travel with on the weekends. Something just made me think of her," Adrien stumbled through an excuse that was as close to the truth as possible.

Adrien could not have known how this information tore at Ladybug's heart.

"Well, I'm glad you're not hurt," Ladybug said more curtly. "Have a nice night," and with a hasty exit she leapt out of sight.

Ladybug did not even bother going back to the school. She had failed to fight a crazed villain still on the loose in her city. She had already made sure all her friends were safe. Witnesses had seen Chat Noir remove her from the school (so at least her identity was still safe). The dance was over. Adrien still had his mind on someone else. Why go back. Ladybug dropped her trasformation and Tiki looked sympathetically at her chosen as she trudged home in her pink dress, with one strap hanging loosely when it had torn during the fight. She couldn't bear to face Adrien again after finding out he had left her partway through the dance to check up on another girl he had romantic vacations with. The night had started out so perfect! How did it go so thoroughly wrong!

Marinette did not even make it home, before her parents had met her on their way to the school, and scooped her up in relief that she was okay. They quickly ushered her home, resisting the urge to demand details just yet, seeing how shaken up she was. Her Dad hugged her tightly, and her Mom tucked a soft blanket around her on the couch and put a steaming cup of hot tea in her hands.

It was only a few moments before there was a knock at the door, and Sabine opened it to find a very out of breath Adrien. "Is Marinette here? Is she okay?" He rushed in a near panic.

"I'm here," Marinette called from the couch.

Despite her crushing disappointment, she did feel a stab of guilt that she hadn't told Adrien that she was fine after the attack. She remembered how terrifying it was not knowing where he was, and then she made him go though the same thing.

"I'm sorry," she rushed. "I should have come back to let you know I was okay. After everything…I guess I was a bit stunned, and just wanted to get home," she excused.

"I'm glad you did! I'm glad you're safe!" Adrien threw his arms around her. "You scared me to death."

Confused and torn Marinette patted his back tentatively. "I'm glad you're safe too," she sighed. "Adrien tonight was…"

"Perfect, then crazy, then scary, then amazing again…?!" Adrien finished for her.

"I uh…what do you mean amazing?" Marinette searched his face.

"You Marinette! You were amazing! Are amazing!" Adrien's voice swelled. "Come on! Who else could defend Chat Noir, standing against destruction in a pink designer gown no less! You are incredible!"

"So you didn't leave to call…because I had done something…because you didn't want to be with me…" Marinette stuttered, so close to tears it made her voice tremble.

"Mari no! Oh please don't think that! Even with everything that happened tonight you were the shining light through it all! I wish we could have danced together all night!" Suddenly saying it made Adrien realize how real those words were. He didn't want to leave her. He didn't want the night to end.

"Thanks Adrien," Marinette smiled up at him with renewed warmth. "It was a dream come true getting to go to the dance with you too!"

He hugged her again tightly, trying to find a way to show her how much she meant to him. Find a way to prolong the inevitable "goodnight," but Marinette's father from the kitchen cleared his throat as the young man clung tightly to his daughter.

"I should probably get some rest," Marinette smiled softly as they parted.

"Yeah, me too I guess," Adrien dragged his resistant feet to the door.

"I'll call you later okay?" he asked hopefully.

"Sounds great!" Marinette nodded.

After Adrien left Marinette spent some time telling her parents a version of what happened to give them some peace of mind, or at least answer their questions. Marinette finally trudged upstairs to her room. She wasn't ready to sleep though.

Patting Tiki on the head, she moved across her room, and absentmindedly dropped her phone into her speakers. Tiki recognized the song that poured out. It was the same one Marinette always played when she needed a moment to make the world make sense again.

Marinette grabbed a grey crocheted blanket from her bed, draped it over her bare shoulders, and slipped quietly up to her balcony. Hunching over the railing she sighed.

"Did you save me a dance?" a voice softly asked from behind her.

Spinning around she found Chat Noir smiling at her, standing up from a bow.

"How long have you been waiting for me!?" Marinette asked, startled.

"Forever," he smiled back, holding out his hand.

Marinette did not hesitate. Her hand fit so perfectly into his. He swung her into himself and then back out with a joy-filled laugh.

The dance with Adrien had been a dream come true, but eventually everyone wakes up. Marinette was just waking up to the very real possibility that maybe the one who held her tonight had been the one she needed all along.


	43. Chapter 43

The fallout after the theft and attack at the school dance turned everything upside down. There had not been a crime like it since Hawkmoth had been defeated. Plus a non-akuma attack right in Ladybug and Chat Noir territory by random criminals was practically unheard of! To make matters worse, the Chat Noir impersonator still had not been caught and had disappeared leaving few clues as to his intent.

The Mayor had instantly shut the school down for the next week for repairs and demanded the school be refitted with state-of-the-art the art security to protect his daughter ("and other students too of course" he had added). Ladybug and Pegasus (aka Max) had offered to help with this over the weekend (which worked out well for the heroes so that they would be aware how to get around security when needed, while still protecting fellow students).

It wasn't until early Monday morning that Ladybug coordinated with Chat Noir to meet for their next portal jump. She had been relieved when he said that he could adjust his schedule for the week as well!

She had been replaying the balcony dance with Chat Noir in her mind all weekend. Every detail was etched in her memory, and she wondered how she had suddenly allowed herself to get so caught up in his charm. As much as she tried to deny it, there was something there. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was something important...something she didn't want to lose.

As she waited on their usually rooftop meeting spot, she paced nervously. She wasn't sure she could keep the two dynamics separate much longer. The moments shared with Chat Noir as Marinette, Ladybug was not even supposed to know about. She stopped herself, and breathed in slowly. It was just Chat Noir. Her goof-ball partner. She could play it cool. She could...chatyeahh!" She screamed as Chat Noir pounced on her from behind.

"Hehheh! Even better reaction than I was expecting LB" Chat Noir laughed. "What has you on edge today?" He smirked, tightrope walking along the edge of the rooftop.

"You!" she shot back, and when his smirk widened, she added, "you were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. I was wondering where you were."

"Sorry to keep you waiting! I tried to see someone before we left, but I guess she wasn't up yet," Chat apologized stepping next to Ladybug as she perched Kaalki's glasses on the bridge of her nose.

Ladybug pulled out Embed's quill and spun it in her fingers thoughtfully. "So who is this girl that you're checking up on so early in the morning?" She asked, not letting herself look Chat Noir in the eye.

"Someone I...wait are you jealous?!" Chat Noir eyed her.

"What?! No!" Ladybug sputtered. "You can do what you like! I'm just surprised you randomly drop in on civilian girls for whatever reason in full Chat Noir Casanova mode."

To Ladybug's annoyance the accusation didn't seem to dampen Chat Noirs spirits at all, in fact he burst out laughing so hard tears sprang to his eyes. "Oh the Lady has changed her red for green! You're so jealous!"

Ladybug pouted at him, and crossed her arms with a huff. "Just tell me none of these girls you're leading on know you're identity," she grumbled.

"Cross my heart," Chat Noir made the appropriate motion across his chest. "...and I admit, although I do have countless fans..."

(At this Ladybug rolled her eyes, but he continued...) "...but there is only one civilian I visit as Chat Noir. She's helped us before! Remember? Marinette."

At her alter egos name Ladybug froze, and bit her tongue.

"…But, she wasn't there anyway. I guess I can check in when we get back," Chat Noir summed up.

"That's nice...ah...nice that you have someone you can trust in the mask," Ladybug fumbled for something to say.

"Yeah it is," was all that Chat Noir countered with, looking over his shoulder back to Marinette's balcony.

"Ember Light!" Ladybug ignited the quill, releasing Ember before she said too much.

"So are you planning on being our guide this time or are you just planning on dropping us again?" Chat Noir glared at the Phoenix kwami when he appeared.

"As Ladybug pointed out to me, I should have explained," Ember nodded. "After all the Oasis did not work out quite as planned with the confrontation with the Snow Leopard. I did however leave you in the perfectly capable protection of Tigress and Red Panda."

"I'm going to miss them," sighed Ladybug.

"You won't for long," Ember tilted his head comically to one side. "They will be greeting you to explain the next portion of your next leg of the miraculous trials. Prepare yourselves for the wonders of India my young weilders! Paris is not the only 'City of Love"… Agra is our first stop!"

Ladybug channeled teleporting energy from the horse kwami, and they stepped through the portal into a place beyond their imaginations.

The early morning sun dusted the magnificent Taj Mahal of Agra with a soft glow. The flawless white dome at the center transcended down the elegant marble sides. Balanced in symmetry, the grounds and central rectangular pool drew them forward before the great wonder.

"Back for more already?!" teased a cheerful voice beside them.

They turned quickly to catch sight of the red panda in his kwami form.

"I noticed you couldn't stay away either!" Chat Noir smiled, "miss us already?!"

"Last time it was only an oasis retreat for you both! This time we'll really get to see you two weilders in action for the tests of Values!" the red panda perched on Chat Noirs shoulder.

"Where is Tigress?" Ladybug asked.

"Waiting over there," the red panda pointed off to the side of the grand shrine.

As they approached the tiger Kwami, she bowed politely. "Glad our last clash with the Snow Leopard did not dissuade you from further quests your," she smiled warmly.

"It wouldn't have been worth it to miss this!" Chat Noir spread his arms taking in the splendid surroundings.

"It is so very beautiful, but for some reason it almost makes me sad," Ladybug pondered our loud.

The tigress nodded serenely. "This was one of the most extravagant tributes to love...but it was a love lost much too soon. Emperor Shah Jahan built it in Mumtaz Mahal's memory. A monument to undying love. All the precious stones in the world could not compare to her," tigress spoke solemnly. "The trials you face in India will examine where you place your priorities...what you value beyond all else."

"There are three levels to the Value Trials here in India. Recognizing what has worth, determining what you are willing to sacrifice, and how to prioritize. Complete these to the satisfaction of the other wild kwami guardians and you will be granted far more miraculous power. Fail and the kwami might deem you unworthy to continue wielding the miraculous,'" the Tigress warned.

"Through it all don't lose sight of what is important," the red panda chipped in.

"We won't!" Ladybug assured them.

"Where do we start?" asked Chat Noir eagerly.

"The first wild kwami guarding the trials will be stationed in heights overlooking the Old Deli Spice Market. He is sure to find you," instructed the red panda with a wink, and bid them farewell as they stepped through Kaalki's portal to Deli.

As soon as they arrived to a rooftop overlooking Old Deli's bustling spice market they were overwhelmed by the thick aroma of spices in the air. People jostled each other to make it through the hectic streets. Electric wires crisscrossed overhead, and any available corner was taken up by sellers hard at work**.**

A gray langur monkey, with a face as dark as Chat Noir's suit perched next to them.

They glanced over and the langur looked away, so they looked down at the market again. Then the monkey peeled back at them, making them turn their heads back to him once more.

This game of his might had continued if Ember hadn't spoke up.

"Langur, I've brought the weilders all this way can you please you tell them what they are looking for?!" Ember groaned exasperatedly.

The monkey smirked mischievously and looked down at the market with a snicker. "Variety is the spice of life! So many! So many to look for! But will they find a single one? Can they even see the treasure all around them!"

"Langur..." warned Ember frustratedly making his flame flicker from orangish-red to an intense blue. One of the flames came too close to the cheeky monkey, and he leapt back with an angry hoot.

"What's up your tail feathers?!" He demanded to Ember scurrying behind Ladybug.

Ember breathed in deeply tempering his fire and channeling patience. All the monkey kwami always enjoyed testing it. (Oh how they irked him). He tried to speak more calmly, slowly repeating each word. "Would you be so kind as to tell them what their task is...please."

The langur swung off Ladybug's arm, and playfully leapt to her shoulder. Then he jumped to Chat Noir's baton, and slid all the way down to the ground. "You gotta catch me first!" He called as he bolted off across the roof.

"Get back here you crazy monkey! You know this is not how the trials work! This is not a game..." Ember's flame flecked angrily with blue again as he presumed the grey blur that zigzagged across verandas. Ladybug and Chat Noir stared after Ember swooping down behind him continuing to hurl threats...which only made the monkey cackle with glee.

"We better go before either of them makes enough of a scene that they draw too much attention," Chat Noir smiled. He propelled himself towards them with his baton, and was followed closely by Ladybug casting her yoyo.

Chat Noir was the one that finally caught up to Ember and talked him into calming down before he was spotted. Begrudgingly he agreed.

Ladybug continued to sprint after the langur. The monkey jumped through the vender's stalls, barely clearing mountains of colorful spices, dried fruit, and nuts. The monkey nearly tripped a man shouldering a heavy sack of rice on his back. They dodged in and out of the multi layered rectangular market, until finally Ladybug lassoed the kwami with her yoyo making him grin mirthfully at her. "Oh you are so much more fun than teasing tourists by taking their glasses!" The monkey exclaimed as Ladybug held him up. Then the monkey pulled out a pair of glasses and popped them on his face...but these were not just any glasses. These were Kaalki's miraculous the monkey had lifted from Ladybug.

"How did you?! You lil' pickpocket! You wouldn't!" Ladybug sputtered grabbing for the glasses.

"Oh wouldn't I...Kaalki full gal..."the monkey started to say when Chat Noir came up behind him and successfully snatched the glasses off his face.

The monkey completely undeterred just chuckled some more. Then he vanished out of the yoyo's hold and took his kwami form before them. "I win!" He announced.

"I caught you!" Ladybug folded her arms.

"Haha I do like you two, you try oh so hard...but silly weilders, no one can catch a wild kwami!"

Just then Ember shot forward from behind Chat Noir and pinned the monkey kwami to the ground. "Oww...okay...okay...I was just playing!" The monkey complained. "No one can catch a wild kwami except another kwami...I give!"

"Give them their task," Ember spoke lowly, not releasing his grip on the langur.

The monkey rolled his eyes, and grumbled, "You must find what is most precious in all of India."

Ember released him in a huff and returned to Chat Noir's shoulder.

The langur kwami sat up brushing the dust out of his grey fur, and continued. "The Ladybug will go to see the jungle rino kwami in the east, while the Black Cat will seek out the Thar desert guardian in the west. You must reveal to this assigned kwami the thing that is most precious in all of India."

"So some kind of treasure hunt...like searching for jewels?" Chat Noir questioned.

"Oh you are fun!" the monkey kwami taunted. "I've given you your little task! It is up to you to decide what is beyond the value of all the jewels in India! Good luck!" With that he transformed back into his animal form and bounded away, swinging up to the top of the market, laughing maniacally the whole way.

Ember shook his head, "I loathe monkeys."

"Oh common', Xuppo is great!" Ladybug defended.

"Have you ever had to have a serious conversation with Xuppo?!" Ember challenged.

Ladybug just smiled back at how ruffled Ember had become.

"What did the Langur mean about us going to different locations?" Chat Noir moved on, puzzling over the vague hint they had been given.

"From East to West you must search India and see if you can find what is truly priceless," Ember said. "You must experience more than just one place to truly discover what it is."

"Can you give me a lift to the desert?" Chat Noir asked Ladybug bitterly.

"I can get you there but first let's find something to eat together." Ladybug patted his shoulder. "Running around this market filled with the smell of delicious food made me realize I skipped breakfast today."

"Alright, but first we should maybe find a way to blend in a bit more." Chat Noir glanced behind Ladybug where a crowd had gathered to snap pictures. Ladybug quickly agreed and they gave quick smiles and greetings to the onlookers before edging their way to Chandi Chowk area and explored some of the branched off bazaars. Locals were selling almost anything you could imagine. They ducked into a small street side shop that sold jewelry, cloth, textiles, and traditional clothing.

The tightly packed shop was a welcome escape from the frenzy of rickshaw drivers, workers offloading inventories from vehicles, and livestock finding their way through the narrow streets. Ladybug grazed her fingertips across the fringe of hanging fabrics along the wall. So many vivid patterns and fabrics made her mind race with design ideas she'd love to try. Finally she settled on a sari with a red and black freckled scarf. Chat Noir chose a light, breathable tunic, which went almost to his knees and some matching pants. A green and black scarf with knotted tassels he wrapped at his neck hinted at his Chat-color scheme.

While Ladybug finished her purchase, Chat Noir went down the street and bought a couple refreshing mango lassies and spicy samosas. He turned with his hands full, and nearly dropped everything when he saw Ladybug.

It was simply unfair the way she could still make him weak in the knees without even noticing. There she wove her way through the busy market in a 'disguise' that only made her beauty stand out more. Ladybug wore an elegant deep burgundy sari. A single piece of wine colored fabric tucked and pleated in all the right places. Under peaked her tight fitting gold choli blouse. Then a red and black freckled palloo draped over her shoulder. All that gave away that she was Ladybug to anyone else was the tell-tale red and black spotted mask framing her eyes.

"I thought we were trying to blend in!" Chat Noir handed her the cool fruit filled yogurt drink, with a fresh samosa. "How will we do that when all eyes are on you?!"

Ladybug looked startled for a moment and then looked down at the folds of her scarf. "Maybe you are right! Oh no! Maybe I should have taken the other one. I can still go back…"

Chat Noir stopped her with a steady smile, and drawing his gloved fingers along her scarf. "Ladybug! I'm teasing. You look absolutely purrfect!"

Ladybug bit her lip, and ducked her head at Chat Noir's praise. She didn't get how his constant flirting had gone from cheesy to endearing. "I suppose in a city of over 20 million people, we might be able to go under the radar."

"Maybe," Chat Noir replied, glancing over his shoulder "…or there will be millions of photos of us on the net by the time we reach the end of the market!"

"I guess we better get going then," Ladybug sighed, and they ducked into a crumbling alley to teleport.

Ladybug dropped Chat Noir and Ember off through the portal. With a tight hug goodbye, and wishing him luck, the portal vanished with her. Chat Noir and Ember had arrived admits northeastern state of Rajasthan. The small city was filled with many different groups of people, decorated camels, and docile cows meandering through the streets...this was Pushkar. It clung to the edge of the Thar Desert, and thrived with life, thanks to its sacred lake. The 52 ghats (stone staircases) were dotted with throngs of people, leading to a rectangular pool on the lake filled with bright flower petals. Already the Bazaars were buzzing with conversing or haggling over leather crafts or exquisitely embroidered clothing and jewelry.

Chat Noir dropped his transformation in a secluded alley, and stopped in to buy supplies for his journey. Ember had warned that it would be quite grueling, right before he went dormant within his quill to leave Adrien to fulfill his quest alone with Plagg. He stuck out as Adrien, almost as much as he would have as Chat Noir. He items that would protect against the vicious heat. His dark green tasseled scarf he kept strung around his neck to pull up around his face when the sand kicked up. In a bag he assembled a canteen of water and some food that smelled so good, he wasn't sure he'd resist eating it all before the edge of the city, let alone make it last a day's journey across the desert. Plagg had certainly not wasted any time getting into the paneer Adrien had bought him.

The 14th century Jagatpita Brahma Mandir's unique red spite stretched up to the sky. The temple dedicated to creation, just reminded Adrien all the more of the urgency he felt to get back to Ladybug as soon as possible.

It did not take long to find a capable camel safari guide (named Anil) willing to take him to the nearby desert towns for his "treasure hunt." Adrien couldn't help a smile playing its way to his lips remembering the comment Ladybug had made in Australia about the fact that his choice of transportation at least had not been a camel. I'll probably be wishing for that wretched Jeep after a couple hours bumping along on a camel he thought strapping on his satchel to the bundle at the side of the camel's flank.

The shaggy camel was so tall; it had to kneel down for riders to get on. The guide went through some basics about the trip and tips on how to sway with the movement of the camel while on the move. Wrapping his scarf around his nose and mouth to block the loose sand caught on the wind, they were off.

Even though it was still early in the day the sun beat down mercilessly on them as the camels moved across the sea of sand. The sifting trickle of grains of sand sliding across the stable footed camels became a hypnotic rhythm as they drove forward. Perched up high on his camel, he could not quite get used to the uneven gate of his mount, making him bop around like a rag doll.

Although he tried to conserve water, his guide, Anil, would remind him frequently to re-hydrate. "Don't need anyone getting heat stroke or passing out on my watch," he had said sternly.

Across the heat waves rising off the sand Adrien finally saw their destination.

"We're almost there...I know I'll find this 'precious" thing somehow!" Adrien murmured to himself.

Arriving, Adrien thanked his guide who helped him down and collected his bag, leaving him to rest and water the camels while Adrien took a look around the small desert village. Adrien trudged through the coarse sand towards the sandstone structures. He caught sight of a flash of movement among the buildings. A jird scampered across again and then paused to stare right at him. It blinked twice, then ducked into an abandoned building. Adrien figured he'd follow. He'd met enough wild kwami over the past weeks, he had a feeling he was meant to follow…

…Meanwhile Ladybug has transported herself to a starkly different part of India on the opposite side of the country. The land was lush and green. It was like the ground itself breathed life. Ladybug had entered Jaldapara National Park hugging the foothills of the Eastern Himalayas in the Jalpaiguri district in West Bengal. On the bank of the Torsa river she waded cautiously through the tall damp grass. A noise nearby made her grab her yoyo, and scan the dense forest.

Colorful parrots burst through the trees as a startled muntjac deer emerged in front of Ladybug. They both froze and looked at each other. Its short soft brown hair with creamy markings quivered at the sight of Ladybug. Ladybug was not prepared for the raspy barking sound the tiny deer made. Then it turned and leapt back into the jungle.

The announcement of her presence seemed to trigger a response in the jungle. For a long moment there was silence. Then there was a tumult of breaking branches and crunching leaves.

Ladybug braced herself, and the arrival of the rhino did not disappoint. The sturdy single horned was surprisingly swift and majestic for such a large armored being. He rose out of the brush majestically, raising his head in a calm confidence.

Ladybug respectfully bowed her head, and the rhino nodded in response. "You are the one I was sent to find?" Ladybug asked.

"I am," he spoke lowly.

"How can I find the most precious thing in all of India?" She inquired.

"It would truly take lifetimes to understand their value. And yet experiences in India, no matter how brief, you will encounter it."

"I'm sorry, I still don't understand," Ladybug's shoulders dropped.

"You may think I speak in riddles to confuse you, but the truth is that I speak vaguely because you must see for yourself to understand. I will come with you to The City of Joy. Don't worry little Ladybug. I have no doubt you will find more than you realized you were looking for." The rhino tossed his thick head and transformed into his kwami self. "Come along now, let's not waste a moment."

Ladybug, urged by the confidence of the rhino kwami followed dutifully through the portal to the busy city of Kolkata**.**

"At the end of the day you must meet me at the botanical gardens under the Great Bangon tree. There you will tell me what you have discovered," the rhino kwami said, leaving the fold of her scarf.

"So where do I start?" Ladybug asked to the rhino kwami.

"What do you treasure the most in your own life? Start there," the rhino kwami advised.

Ladybug thought for a moment and snapped her fingers. "Whenever I need inspiration at home I sketch outside the Louvre! This is the cultural capital of India! There are tons of museums planetariums, libraries, cricket grounds, football stadiums, and impressive architecture around Kolkata!"

Without another moments delay Ladybug flung her yoyo and zipped around the city, studying structures, temples, the Howrah Bridge and other landmarks. When man-made structures still did not quite feel right, she went through the Rabindra Sarovar. She thought a piece of nature in the park environment might hold what she searched for, but it was not right either. She even dropped her transformation, and dressed in the Sari she had picked up in old deli. This way she could slip unnoticed to museums were priceless artwork and jewelry artifacts were displayed.

Marinette ran her hands through her hair and adjusted her scarf. Everything she had seen was wonderful and unique, but nothing stood out as the single greatest treasure in all of India.

Marinette noticed a Rickshaw driver, adjusting his cart. These man-powered carts went everywhere, and encountered people from every walk of life. If anyone knew the highlights of the city it would them.

"Excuse me sir!" Marinette came up to him. "Could I get your help finding my way around the city? I'm looking for something."

"Of course," he nodded. "What can I help you find?"

"I'm actually looking for something special...but this might sound odd...I don't really know quite what it is yet. Do you know what makes Kalkutta really unique? What is the most treasured thing in India?"

The man looked thoughtful and then replied, "the tourist attractions are great, but to get a true sense of the city you should go by Mother's house, where Mother Teresa lived and worked.

"Of course," Marinette exclaimed. "There must be a really great monument there! Thank you again," she called to the driver.

Once Marinette arrived at the right location she didn't find anything of extravagance. Only a simple room, with a couple photos and a neatly framed Nobel Peace metal on the wall. Like the Nun herself everything was unassuming and serene. Speaking with the kind nuns continuing humanitarian efforts Marinette discovered that among other honors Mother Theresa had received the "jewel of India"; the most prestigious of all recognition in India.

"Maybe this was the clue she had been looking for," Marinette thought as she stepped back out to the street.

A soccer ball flew past her feet into the street, and Marinette reacted just in time to catch a little girl running after it.

The little girl looked up at Marinette with wide eyes and with a trembling lip, pointed out to where her ball had rolled.

Marinette reassured her and retrieved the ball for her.

"What is your name?" asked the girl, hugging her ball to her chest.

"My name is Marinette, what is yours?" She asked.

"Faridah," she smiled, then linked her hand into Marinette's.

Just then a worried mother came around the corner calling Faridah's name.

Faridah ran up to her and pulled on the sleeve of her sari, "Mama mama, Marinette saved my ball!"

The woman's eyes went wide and she scolded the girl for running off again, holding her tightly, then looked over at Marinette and thanked her for watching out for her little girl, insisting she join them for supper.

"I'm so sorry I really should be going. I've got to find..." but Faridah was already dragging Marinette to their home excitedly. Marinette couldn't help but think Faridah reminded her a lot of Manon (who she used to babysit) with her babydoll eyes.

Marinette was immediately welcomed with open arms into their home. The Bengali family gathered around preparing the meal together, with Faridah running around underfoot. A couple older siblings helped clean her up for dinner. Once they all had sat down to their meal Marinette was feeling like one of the family.

They laughed and talked about their city they loved. Marinette asked them what they thought might be India's greatest treasure and each member of the family had different suggestions. From precious gems like emeralds, exotic jungles, to the Taji Mahal, to their train system, golden temples, or ancient statues...each were impressive candidates. The oldest brother was absolutely certain it was his favorite cricket player. Faridah sat up proudly and declared that "Mommy" was the best in all of India. To which her mother blushed, and kissed her youngest daughter on the top of her head.

Before she knew it Marinette realized that her time was already up and she was still no closer to pinpointing what the answer might be. She thanked the family, bowing and they welcomed her to return any time. "A meal is not complete unless you are sharing it with others," the mother smiled warmly. Little Faridah even gifted Marinette Two red ribbons that been in her hair, which Marinette graciously tied in place. Then she took off her black and red flecked scarf, and gave it to the little girl who squealed with joy, and twirled around showing it off.

Marinette slipped Tiki some Roshogolla from the meal, which she enthusiastically ate, licking of the sugary syrup.

"Tiki, night is going to creep up fast and I have to have an answer for the rhino kwami. I haven't had enough time to see this city, let alone all of India! I was having such a great time with Faridah 's family, I got side tracked from checking out the other sites. What am I going to do?!"

"Don't worry Marinette!" Tiki encouraged her. "Just think back over what you've already experienced and what the Rhino kwami told you. Remember it is a question about what you value."

Marinette smiled back at Tiki and rubbed her little round head behind an antenna. "You always know just what to say!" She said thoughtfully. "You know Tiki, I think I have an answer after all. Let's go find that rhino.

Transforming in to Ladybug in order to make up the time she had lost, she flew across and out of the borders of Kolkata. Not far outside was the impressive botanical gardens in West Bengal. Ladybug passed through the manicured gardens of exotic plants and came to what looked like a dense forest. She wondered which tree was supposed to be the Great Banyan tree she was meant to find. At the centre she saw the rhino kwami waiting for her. "So this is the Great Banyan tree," Ladybug observed looking at the rather spindly truck that branches up toward the broad canopy. "I guess I expected it to be larger," she mused.

The rhino looked at her in amusement. This entire 'forest' of over 3,600 ariel roots is actually only a single tree. They are all linked together as one."

Ladybug stepped back hit with a new sense of awe at the unique tree.

"So weilder," the rhino continued, "have you discovered that which is most precious in all of India?"

"I've only been here a day and there is so much more I want to see...but among all of the experiences I've had I think I know what treasure you sent me to find."

"And what did you discover?" The Rhino kwami leaned forward...

…Back in the dunes of western India Adrien was determined to complete his own 'treasure hunt.'

Adrien had "tailed' the tiny desert gerbil (jird) and come to an abandoned sandstone building. The thick wall provided little shade from the sun, but the contrast to the viciously hot sand still made it a welcome relief.

Adrien leaned his back up against the wall next to the jird who regarded him curiously. "I am the weilder of the black cat miraculous. I have come to complete the Miraculous trial of value. Can you help me find the most precious thing in all of India?"

The jird cocked its head and stared silently back at him.

"Can you at least give me a clue?" implored Adrien.

"You could start by asking a kwami, instead of a common rodent," laughed a voice from beside him.

Adrien's eyes darted from the jhid's beady black eyes to the creature who had addressed him.

A blackbuck, only a couple feet tall, with beautifully spiraled black horns laughed again. "Would you like to continue playing cat and mouse with your new little friend here, or will you come with me to start your trial?" he asked.

"But I thought the gerbil was the kwami..." Adrien admitted sheepishly.

"I gathered that," the blackbuck said amused. "Shall we?!"

Adrien jumped to his feet and adjusted his scarf, as the wind blew the sand at them like invisible sandpaper across their faces.

The black buck bowed his face painted with prominent black and white markings around his eyes."Dust storms are just going to get worse over the next couple months. Winds can get up to 93 miles per hour around here. We need to keep moving so we don't get caught out on the dunes unprotected," the black buck warned looking over his shoulder.

Adrien nodded. Already the sand was gritting between his teeth, and the desert was sure to have other challenges as well. He was determined not get waylaid from his mission. "How can I find the most precious treasure in India?" Adrien asked.

"Keep your eyes open throughout today and I guarantee you will have caught a glimpse before nightfall," the blackbuck tossed his head. "But be careful weilder. We are near Marwar, the region of death. You humans must be strong and resilient to survive the Thar desert."

The blackbuck took his kwami form and nudged Plagg over in the folds of Adrien's scarf for a good vantage point. Adrien joined his guide once more, and helped him finish watering the camels for the next leg of the trip. They were headed to the city of Ajmer. As Adrien poured out the last of the jars of water into the camel's trough his guide, Anil, told him stories of desert adventures and the histories of the kingdoms of India. As they drove the camels through the desert As soon as Anil would finish a story it would lead into the next. Before Adrien knew it they were reaching the outskirts of the busy city.

"You seem like a salt of the earth kind of weilder, and that is saying something, coming from a kwami who has navigated one of the largest salt marshes in the world," the blackbuck said earnestly. He tilted his face with white circles around his eyes and vertical black stripes. "Not everyone values this treasure the way they should. I hope that you discover a piece of it here."

"It has got to be something old and valuable, right?!" Adrien glanced down at the blackbuck kwami and Plagg.

"Sometimes old, sometimes young...the beauty is in the variety. Experience life in the city and when you think you've discovered the answer meet me at the top of the Chittorgarh Fort before nightfall," the blackbuck winked, before leaving him to his search.

With many thanks to his guide, Adrien gathered his small bag of provisions, and headed out to find something impressive enough to achieve the title of India's most precious treasure.

At first Adrien transformed into Chat Noir to take in as much as the city as possible from the rooftops. It was second nature more him to leapt and propel himself quickly across the urban environment after his years doing the same in Paris.

He stopped by the beautiful Ana Sagar Lake with locals boating and dining on Ajmer chat, pav bhaji, and pani puri. There were children feeding the fish that greedily gobbled up their offerings. He then went further and found the green Daulat Bagh Garden and a massive statue. Then he even beheld a golden temple shining in the sun. He even found Buland Darwaza, known as the "Gate of Magnificence." The combination of intricately carved red stone and marble built in 1601 by Akbar which earned the reputation as one of the "finest examples of Architecture" in the country…surely it had to fit the bill. But there was still so much he couldn't experience from afar. He had to get down and experience more for himself.

Dropping his transformation discretely, he decided to start with the 1570's Akbar Palace and Museum near the city centre. Yet, although the paintings and weaponry was interesting, he knew in his heart he had to press on.

Each time, just as he felt he had truly discovered the greatest treasure, something else would catch his eye. As he wondered aimlessly feeling that he wouldn't be able to find it, he saw an elderly man with a thick grey beard stumble and drop some of his packages. Adrien rushed over, and helped the man gather his things.

"Thank you young man!" the man smiled, his eyes lighting up. My reflexes are not what they used to be."

"No problem sir," Adrien smiled back, stooping down to retrieve the last of the dropped parcels. "Can I help you with these?"

"Oh that is kind, but I wouldn't want to trouble you. I've still got quite a walk to reach home and I am in a hurry. Tonight is a special night!"

"No trouble at all," Adrien made sure to arrange the heaviest packages carefully in his arms. Then he had an idea. "Actually I'm new to your city. As we walk would you tell me about your city. I've be searching to find the greatest treasure in India."

"I don't know about the greatest treasure in all of India, but I certainly have some stories to tell. Others may not consider me a wealthy man, but I'd say I've lived a rich life," he replied thoughtfully.

He went on to share with Adrien not only about the exciting history and battles of his country, but also about his own life. His name was Chittranjan, and the name fit him; his inner joy wove through his stories, and drew Adrien in. Always a romantic at heart, Adrien especially enjoyed the tale the Chittranjan told of a gorgeous actress he had loved in his youth. He had even gotten a job as a camera man so that he could work alongside her. Yet for all his efforts and attempt to win her hand, she turned him away.

"You finally won her over didn't you!" Adrien guessed.

"Not at all!" Chittranjan laughed, "She moved away to the big city and became a Bollywood star and married a wealthy man to travel the world with. I haven't seen her since."

"Oh...I'm sorry," Adrien gulped, looking sympathetically at him.

"Haha...don't be!" Chittranjan laughed. "I had been so caught up with the girl out of my reach I couldn't see that the girl of my dreams lived right next door all along."

They rounded the corner and arrived the man's small home at the edge of the city with a neatly kept goat paddock on the side.

"So you did find love after all?" Adrien asked hopefully.

"More like she found me...I almost lost her because I kept looking over my shoulder for the one that got away. Luckily for me my Meenal is one patient and persistent woman."

A beautiful woman with wisps of silver tangled in her black hair, laugh lines on the corners of her eyes, and a bluebell colored sari leaned against the doorway. She raised an eyebrow with a humored expression. "I had to wait long enough...and here he still keeps me waiting!" She teased affectionately.

"But I always come through in the end my lady!" he pulled a jasmine flower out of the bag he had carried.

"Aww you," she took the flower and kissed it, giving him a wink with the twinkling eyes. "Now come and get ready for tonight! Our son just called to see if we were ready to head up to the fort yet, and you are not even dressed up yet."

"Find a love who will fight by your side, keep you on your toes, but also one to laugh with, and your years will be filled with joy!" Chittranjan said to Adrien, relieving him of the packages.

"I will remember that..." Adrien looked wistful, and then with a nudge from Plagg inside his scarf he added, "... but you never said...what do you think is the most precious in all of India?"

"You just met her," the man looked toward where his wife had disappeared into the house. Then Chittranjan turned to Adrien. "You have helped an old man during a week to celebrate! Through the next couple days we celebrate our grandson's marriage. Tonight at the Fort will be meeting all together for the sangeet, then tomorrow we will have the ceremony to see him married to the woman he loves. Please," he implored Adrien, "it would honour me to have you as our guest! You have never experienced India is you have missed out on our celebrations of life!"

"I don't want to impose. I couldn't crash their wedding!" Adrien tried to refuse.

"What! Not at all! In our community everyone is called upon to be a part of bringing two families together. The events last all week. Tonight our families will sing and dance in welcome, then tomorrow morning the wedding ceremony will commence. Come tonight and you will see for yourself! Didn't you say you were in search for the treasures of India?! Many travelers come to Ajmer to have a wish fulfilled." Then Chittranjan elbowed Adrien encouragedly. "Maybe there is a woman out there who you could bring to the celebration…maybe you'll find your own precious jewel!"

Adrien blushed a bit, but was overwhelmed by the generosity and warmth of the man. "If you are sure," Adrien finally conceded. "It is nearly nightfall anyway, and I had planned to meet my guide and partner at the fort anyway."

"Excellent!" The man cheered, and called to his wife to prepare for the evenings festivities.

After they freshened up and readied themselves, Adrien accompanied the couple to the Chittorgarh Fort in a tuk-tuk. This mode of transportation certainly made the evening even more of an adventure to the hills near Ajmer.

The elegant fort was larger than Adrien expected. As they drove up the elderly man animatedly told how it had been built by a fearless warrior, who had won many wars with his bravery. Candles and lanterns lit up the fort making it appear truly magical. Marigolds, jasmine, and diyas were wound along the staircase to the dining space for the celebration. Already it was filled with guests in vivid saris and embroidered tunics. The entire space was alive in color and joy.

"I have to find my partner before I join you," Adrien explained apologetically. "I'm not sure if she is here yet, but she was supposed to meet me here at the fort tonight."

Just then a large group of musicians started to serenade the happy couple and their guests. Dancers from the family took to the floor and no Bollywood film could have competed with the rhythmic and grace as they moved around the tables.

"No wedding in Rajasthan is complete without some lively Rajasthani folk music," the proud grandfather, clapped Adrien on the back. "Go find your Lady if you can, and ask her to dance. The night is still young and so are you!"

Adrien thanked him again, and slipped away through the fort, leaving the sound of the entourage of 20 singers celebrating the excited couple as they shared a meal with their families and friends.

Adrien had to hurry and change back into Chat Noir to get back to the upper ramparts of the old fortress to meet the blackbuck. Using his baton to propel himself he thought through all the things he had encountered that day. He kept getting distracted by conversation with the elder though. He couldn't help the flashbacks of the dance on Marinette's balcony, holding her in his arms, gazing into her eyes... He got so distracted he nearly dropped straight into a stone wall, and had to catch himself at the last minute. I have to stay focused he scolded himself. I've got to figure out the treasure of India so I don't let Ladybug down again.

Once he got to the top, he found the blackbuck waiting expectantly for him.

"Have you learnt what is most precious?" The blackbuck gazed at him intently.

"The greatest asset...the most priceless...the most precious treasure is..." Adrien paused. Then with confidence he turned to look at the blackbuck squarely, "It's people!"

…

"Each person," Ladybug concluded without any doubt to the rhino kwami.

"You have discovered the truth. They are more precious than any jewel or gilded monument," the rhino nodded. "It doesn't make people perfect...they can do great good and great harm... but their lives are precious none the less."

On the tip of the rhino's single horn shone a golden thread he presented to Ladybug. She took it and channeled the portal to join Chat Noir who had just received his twine of gold from between the horns of the blackbuck.

Ladybug smiled happily at Chat Noir. They had both made it through and were side by side once again. Chat Noir offered her their typical fist bump, but she leapt on him instead hugging him tightly, and kicking her feet of the ground. He seemed a bit surprised, but pleasantly so, that maybe she had missed him too.

She then looked around the fort, and heard the jovial music rising below. "Here I was thinking you were toiling away in the desert, and you're here partying," she teased.

"I was just waiting for you so the fun could begin," he smiled taking her hand and leading her down to join the dance.

The celebration lasted long into the night, and after they could not eat one more bite or take one more step in dance, they thanked their hosts. Secretly Chat Noir slipped an envelope with a generous gift for the couple into the grandfather's pocket.

"What a day Kitty!" she exclaimed. "I am totally spent! Let's find some place to set up camp for the night. I have a feeling we are in for a lot more surprises in the morning."

"I might know a place you can camp in style," Ember interrupted.

Through the portal they arrived in the desert to a retreat in the wilderness, with tethered camels peacefully munching their feed, outside a series of large white tents. Unlike typical sleeping bags thrown haphazardly on the ground. These tent were fully equipped with plush beds, and an exquisitely woven rug tying the room within the awning of the tent altogether.

"This is ours?!" Ladybug gaped.

"Like dessert royalty under the stars," Ember nodded. "Get some sleep."

'Thank you, we will," Chat Noir promised.

"…but I'm not going to sleep a second until I hear about the rest of your day!" Ladybug jumped onto the bed, hugging one of the overstuffed down pillows, and looking up at Chat Noir expectantly. "What were you doing before you ended up getting us invited to the wedding of the century?!"

"Oh you know...just riding a camel near the region of death," he replied dramatically.

"Oh my gosh! You're serious! A camel!" Ladybug exclaimed. "A cat on a camel! That must have been hilarious!"

"I say "Region of Death" and all you pick out is my camel riding skills?!" Chat Noir said incredulously, then appeared thoughtful, "…Actually, riding a camel is a great way to strengthen your legs and core...can't you tell?!" Chat Noir struck a pose arching his back and flexing his biceps.

Ladybug bit her lip. She couldn't help but notice Chat Noir's toned muscles that had only become more defined over their years of heroics. Her mind lingered much too long, and Chat Noir caught her starring. "Umm...Ladybug...My eyes are up here!" he teased, and promptly received the pillow she had held, thrown at him.

"Two can play at that!" Chat Noir challenged, and leapt to the bed, grabbing a pillow, and swinging it at Ladybug.

It caught her off guard and knocked her off the bed with a yelp.

"Oh my gosh LB! Are you okay! Sorry I just..." Chat Noir leaned over the side of the bed concerned.

"This means war!" Ladybug declared and both of them leapt across the room throwing pillows and decorative cushions they finally had to call a truce laughing and panting in a heap of sheets in a pile on the rug.

They talked about the day until finally they dropped off the sleep. They slept peacefully having no idea of the coming trial that might cost them their miraculous.

**Hi again awesome readers! If you've gotten this far in the story or just jumped ahead to see what is new, thank you so much for taking the time to read my story:) Each encouraging word from each of you inspires me to write more! I appreciate it so much! **

**In this AU Chat Noir and Ladybug had already traveled to some amazing countries thanks to suggestions made by you, the readers! We have another chapter coming up really soon (I'm so close to finishing it!) in India (Such a amazing country! Thank you to one of the guest readers for suggesting it!). Other countries I plan to feature in this story include: South Korea, Germany, South Africa, Mexico, Whales, Trinidad and Tobago, Eastern Canada, Fiji, Easter Island, & USA (NY & San Francisco)-and maybe a couple others. Thank you again to all the readers for helping me feature these amazing settings!**

**Don't forget to Favorite/Follow the story...some key moments are coming up that will guide our favorite heroes inevitably to the reveal;) **

**Some fun 'meaning of names' from the characters this chapter: **

**Anil means 'wind' **

**Faridah means 'priceless gem'**

**Meenal means 'precious gem'**

**Chittranjan means 'inner joy'**


	44. Chapter 44

Ladybug and Chat Noir had not got near enough sleep, when Ember awoke them to embark on their next trial. A couple hours from the city of Indore lay Mandu. Surrounded by trees that encroached on its borders up steep hillside; the relic from the past looking out to the river below. This abandoned city of ruins from India's Mughal era had once been a capital fortress. Now it was a shadow of its former magnificent glory, crumbling and abandoned for over 400 years. Although it retained a hint of its exotic beauty, it lay silent as a was the city of ghosts of the past that Ladybug and Chat Noir teleported to for the next challenge in their Miraculous Trials.

They walked wordlessly through the floating palace of Jahaz Mahal along two ponds. Even though there was no one to disturb here, they felt a heavy sense of foreboding loom over the ornate halls. As they looked from Tupmati's Pavilion, out over a 1000 foot cliff, the silence was broken.

"Weilders. After all this time you have come," a voice addressed them. "You do have the look of heroes of old about you…"

They looked down and saw a large tarantula looking up at them with all of her eyes.

"You are one of the guardians of the Miraculous Trials?" Chat Noir asked.

"Yes," she answered, continuing to study them. "Sometimes a hero must be willing to sacrifice everything. Would you be willing to put you miraculous powers on the line?" the tarantula kwami scrutinized.

"We give everything we have any time we put on the masks!" Ladybug declared passionately.

"I would do anything to protect people at my Lady's side with my miraculous!" Chat Noir chorused.

"Everything…anything…well than…this trial will be easy for you!" the tarantula narrowed her eyes. "Come little Ladybug, let's see how true your sentiment is first." The kwami motioned for her and she followed behind a stone door with dark, jagged carvings.

She followed still further in through a passage to find herself in a dim room filled with spider webs. Drops of water from the cracked ceiling oozed down, and fell, suspended on each silken thread. They trailed down, till at last they fell to a small pool at the center of the room.

"What is this?" Ladybug asked suspiciously.

"Are you so quickly going back on your commitment to do 'anything' to weild a miraculous?" the kwami sneered sarcastically.

"No!" Ladybug shot back. "What is it you want me to do?"

"Oh it is simple really," the crafty tarantula kwami drawled, "a sign of good faith." Then she drew a translucent thread through the air. "Look into the pool, and tell me…would you give up the one you love the most in exchange for the unlimited power of creation?"

"Give up Adrien?!" Ladybug trembled, "But I…I…"

"Would you give up your Chat Noir?" the kwami clarified, as Chat Noir's face shimmered in the pool before Ladybug.

"Chat Noir?!" Ladybug sputtered. "But he…but he and me…I mean I couldn't possibly…he's …well…"

"You said you would do anything." The kwami pinched her face. "So what is your answer?"

Ladybug looked down dejectedly. "No. I can't. I won't give him up. Not even for the miraculous power."

The kwami loomed above Ladybug, suspended on the webs, before everything went dark and the floor swallowed Ladybug up.

Ooo

Meanwhile, Chat Noir was ushered into the same hall of webs. "Where is Ladybug?" Chat Noir demanded. "Did she pass the test?"

"Patience. First let us just focus on your question," the kwami smiled, showing her fangs.

"The trial is a question?" Chat Noir studied her critically.

"Just one little question," the spider soothed.

"Let's get on with it then," Chat Noir rolled back his shoulders.

"Would you trade the one you love for the chance to weild unlimited destructive power?"

"So this is your trick you nasty creep!" Chat Noir hissed, grabbing his baton from the small of his back. "Where is she?! Where is Ladybug?!"

"Humph," the spider kwami rolled all her eyes. "Your Ladybug is not the one on the line. I was referring to someone else….a "Very Good Friend!"

As she drew out each word, a face emerged in the pool at Chat Noir's feet.

"Mari!" he gasped. "You can't!" the blood drained from his face.

"Oh its nothing violent I assure you," the tarantula closed her eyes and batted one of her thin legs carelessly. "She will merely lose all memory of you." Then the spider opened each of her eyes, looking Chat Noir up and down. "What is wrong cat? Didn't you just say you'd do 'anything' to keep your miraculous? What is this mere mortal to you?"

"Everything," Chat Noir sunk to the ground.

"What was that?" the spider glared.

"She means everything to me. I…I…can't lose her," Chat Noir whispered.

"So be it," the spider replied in an emotionless voice.

Darkness enveloped the hall and Chat Noir felt himself falling. He fell through nothingness, where no trace of light could give him reference to how deep he plummeted.

Suddenly, he splashed down into water. He submerged, and then shot himself back up again to gasp for air. Throwing his arms up he caught hold of something solid; a hand drawing him out of the water.

"Chat?! Chat Noir? Is that you?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yes, it's me," Chat Noir coughed up water on the dark ledge he had been hauled onto. His night vision could make out Ladybug's form.

"You didn't pass either," Ladybug concluded.

"No…I couldn't," Chat Noir admitted.

"I'm glad," Ladybug declared, helping him to his feet.

"What do you mean?" Chat Noir asked in a nervous voice.

"Well, she asked you to give _me_ up right?! That would be horrible to suddenly forget all our memories together," Ladybug assumed.

"Yeah…yeah…" that would be horrible," Chat Noir was relieved his partner couldn't see his face. She could not find out that it was not _her _the spider had asked him to give up. "Where are we anyway? If we both failed, why do we still have our miraculous'?"

"I'm not sure," Ladybug said uncertainly, touching her earrings tentatively. "They won't really take Tiki and Plagg away from us for this will they?" she whispered.

"That seemed to be the deal," Chat Noir responded sadly. "But there has got to be a way…"

Their faces both turned to a narrow sliver of light falling on the ledge further in. Walking towards it they saw it led to another stone hall. This hall was filled with carved human statues staring down on them.

A kwami in the form of a black scorpion floated up to them. Not only was this scorpion the largest of his kind, but this species was known as one of the most deadly. Both Ladybug and Chat Noir stepped back, eyeing the scorpion wearily.

"Do you still want a chance to keep your miraculous?" the scorpion kwami asked eyeing them critically.

"Yes!" they both responded together.

"You refused to give up the one you love…perhaps sacrificing a random civilian you've never met would be easier. This person will just vanish from existence and no one will even remember them."

"What!" Ladybug screeched. "That is horrible! You can't ask that of us!"

"What about their families and friends?! What about their choice in all of this! You're just going to take away someone's life from them!" Chat Noir yelled angrily.

"Not me…it is up to you," the scorpion responded aloofly. "What is it to you if someone in the world quietly disappears? Humans come and go from this world every day…what is one more?!"

"Every life matters," Chat Noir growled. "If this is what it takes to keep miraculous power it is not worth it!"

"This is not what we've fought for!" Ladybug agreed. "There is no way we will sacrifice an innocent person!"

"Hmmm…" the scorpion kwami raised his tail. "Not an innocent person…maybe one who is guilty then…."

The floor dropped out from under them once more, and they tumbled down with a 'yelp."

Once more their fall was broken by a plunge into a deep well. This time Chat Noir pulled a dripping Ladybug to the narrow ledge on the side.

"Not again!" Ladybug punched the water in frustration. "What kind of kwami-lesson is this?! Get ahead by stepping on other people! The miraculous' were supposed to be used for good…to destroy evil…!"

"You can destroy that evil you know…" hissed a voice from the door at the end of the lighted corridor.

Chat Noir and Ladybug glanced at each other hesitantly, and cautiously moved toward the direction of the voice.

They came to a hall with tall pillars with stairs leading up to three platforms with different colored doors. Each door was guarded by familiar adversaries they immediately recognized and they stepped back into a defensive stance.

In front of the royal blue door stood a glaring Myura. In front of a orange door stood Volpina bearing her teeth. Then before a deep purple door stood Hawkmoth who starred daggers down toward them.

"What is this?! It isn't real! They can't be HERE!" Chat Noir grabbed his baton tightly.

A large cobra coiled his way to their feet, bobbing his head. "Thisss is your final chance to keep your miraculousss," the cobra warned. "Sacrifices are often required of those who weild kwami powers. If you would not sacrifice your greatest love, nor an innocent stranger, your last option is whether you will destroy a villain!"

The heroes eyes widened as they looked around the room at the ones they had defeated.

"Strike down one of these evil humansss who have abused kwami power, and walk out their door with your miraculousss. It doesn't matter which one you choossse…but whichever being it isss…their true ssself will fade from the world forever…ridding mankind of their meddling and cruelty," the cobra declared flicking his forked tongue between his fangs.

"…And if we choose not to destroy one of them?" Ladybug asked.

"Then you will hand your miraculousss to me," the cobra raised itself to its full height and spread its hood.

Chat Noir and Ladybug looked from each of the villains posed to fight. They could win…they had already proven that. Each of the villains were remorseless even in defeat…but they were real people. Maybe they deserved to be removed from existence for the terror they had inflicted…maybe the world would be better off without them…but should they?

Chat Noir silently linked his gloved fingers with Ladybug's and looked over to her. She squeezed his hand affectionately, and nodded. Stepping forward toward the cobra both closed their eyes. Ladybug reached to remove her earrings, while Chat Noir slid his ring down his finger.

"Stop!" the cobra commanded, making them freeze. The cobra narrowed his eyes and hissed, "you would give up your powersss to save THEM?! After all they've put you through!"

Ladybug bit her lip, and trembled with her one hand still on her earring. Chat Noir moved closer to her, and hugged his arm around her shoulder, pulling her comfortingly into himself. "I might be willing to sacrifice myself to protect others, but I will not sacrifice others for power!" Chat Noir declared vehemently, making Ladybug gaze up at him admiringly.

"I hoped that would be the case, " the cobra lowered himself peacefully among his patterned coils.

Ladybug tentatively removed her hand from her earring and the projections of the villains faded away with the door's colors fading into solid slabs of stone. "You mean…you're not going to make us give up our miraculous?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"We just needed to see where your prioritiesss lay…and what you'd be willing to do," the cobra nodded.

"So we didn't fail after all?" Chat Noir clarified in disbelief.

The cobra laughed, wrapping himself into himself and transformed into his kwami form. "Oh preciousss children…I won't take the miraculousss from you. You have proven you wear them well." He floated up and dropped two token golden strands into their hands. "It is not a weakness to value others," the cobra concluded, and turned to leave.

"But how do we get out?" Ladybug asked after him. "The doorways have disappeared!"

"Go deeper in," the cobra smiled before he phased through the solid wall.

The floor opened up again and just like before they found themselves falling to a pool below. This time though, once they reached the water they were carried on a strong current through a channel of water, and shot out of the tunnel with a short drop back into the outside world.

Ladybug and Chat Noir pulled themselves up onto the bank, out of the water. Both just sat silently for a while listening to the birds calling back and forth. Sometimes it was the mental and psychological drain, more than the physical challenges that wore them out the most. They didn't think about the fact that they had been willing to be separated from their miraculous. They didn't talk about their values stripped down the their cores. They just took comfort sitting back to back with each other, and breathing in the morning air.

Ember floated up to a branch above them and waited. Wise as he was, he knew that sometimes silence was more healing than words.

Gradually the two weilders rose to their feet, and Chat Noir gave Ladybug a nod. She slipped on Kaalki's glasses, and Ember supplied their next portal destination: The Anaimalai Hills on the border of Tamil Nadu and Kerala in Southern India…also known as the Elephant Mountains.

The air was heavy with humidity in tropical rain forest of the Elephant Mountains when they stepped through the portal. Ladybug and Chat Noir pushed through the brush to reach a lookout point over the lush sanctuary.

They came to a gravely bed of smooth stones. There was a strange flat slab of granite that held a large clear glass cylinder which filled with large stones, pebbles, and fine sand. Before they could ask Ember what it meant they were approached by one of the most truly awe inspiring creatures on the planet; the elephant.

She led a family of elephants through the pass. One of the baby calves played with a stick he had found along the way, and his mother urged him gently with her trunk to keep up. The family strode up to the visitors creating a semi circle around the stone slab before the weilders. The female leader stepped forward and nodded her head toward them.

She wound her agile truck carefully around the glass cylinder and poured out the contents onto the top of the granite 'table.'

"Here is your whole life poured out. Here is your lesson," she said. "You must get every stone, pebble, and grain of sand back into the glass jar.

"Life," the elephant nodded to the glass jar, "is filled with many things, but if you do not prioritize what is important first you will not be able to fit everything in and may become overwhelmed. I want you to see if you can figure out this puzzle together."

Ladybug looked at the scattered pebbles, stones, and sand. This test was too easy. They had just seen the elephant pour everything out of the jar, so how hard would it be to fit everything in again. Ladybug grabbed handfuls of everything and rushed to fill the jar. Quickly the jar filled up with gaps between the stones and when Ladybug got to the top, she had no more space…but still had a surprisingly large pile of rocks, pebbles, and sand leftover.

"If you try to do everything at once in life you are quickly going to become overwhelmed and stressed. You do a little of everything, but nothing is done as well as it would have been if you had focused," the elephant said gently taking hold of the glass jar and emptying it out again.

"I know!" Chat Noir jumped in. "He swept all the sand off the slab of the rock and poured it into the bottom layer. Next he layered the pebbles. He thought he had figured it out, until he tried to add all of the larger stones. It almost fit, but there was not enough room left for the three largest rocks.

"If you start by filling your life with small commitments or expectations first, and try to fit the most important things in after, you will find that there is not enough of you to go around. You might please others, but you miss out on what could have made your life whole." The elephant once again dumped the jar out before them.

While she emptied the jars contents, Chat Noir turned one of the large stones that he had not been able to fit in. As he turned it around in his hands he noticed carved words inscribed into the rock. On it was carved the word "love." On another he discovered the word 'family,' and the last 'friendship.' Chat Noir looked beyond the three he held, and realized that each stone and pebble were labeled with different titles. He found work, sports, reading, music, school, gaming, travel, technology, eating…etc… Everything you could imagine from large important rocks to little pebbles with mundane tasks.

"The test is to determine if we can prioritize in life…if we put what is the most important first…" Chat Noir verbalized his thought process carefully.

Ladybug leaned over his shoulder and studied the carved words as well.

Ladybug and Chat Noir then worked together to gather the largest of the stones and place them into the jar first. They fallowed these with the pebbles, which fell in between the larger gaps, filling the available spaces left by the stones. Finally Chat Noir and Ladybug filled Chat Noir's scarf with the remaining sand and poured it over the top. Slowly the sand trickled through the remaining spaces, until it all siphoned down through the rocks and pebbles. This time every grain of sand came to rest within the container.

"A full life," commended the elephant. "…And even if you can't always fit everything in, at least you put what is most important first!"

Marinette nodded, looking with satisfaction at the filled jar. So often she had tried to be everything to everyone. On countless occasions she had been overworked and overwhelmed. She knew what was important, but taking on too much robbed her of the joy to live in the moment. Chat Noir had teased her before about missing out on the fun of being a superhero because the responsibility weighed so heavily on her shoulders. Here they were traveling the world together and seeing the most amazing things! She didn't want to miss a moment with Chat because she had her eyes set on something else.

Chat Noir looked at the jar and remembered how much of his life had been drained away by obligations to his father's company. Hours upon hours of lessons and training that took away from time with friends. Even the time he was locked away alone. No wonder he had felt such an emptiness for so long. But now it was up to him…becoming Chat Noir had only been the first step to carving out a life worth living. He wouldn't waste any more time not leaving time for what…and _who_…was the most important in his life. When they made it back to Paris he swore to himself he would find a way to tell _her._

The elephant drew out two golden strands and presented them to the weilders. "Remember what is important in life," she spoke, lowering her head, "Namaste."

She turned with a trumpet to the family of elephants, who answered her call. They marched forward through the trees, forging their own path.

"You are ready to meet the council," Ember flapped his firey wings. "Get Kaalki. Navigating our landing will be a bit tricky this time."

"Why? Where does the council meet?" Ladybug asked.

"Further south in Kerala," the phoenix revealed. "In the midst of India's complex network of interconnected lakes and lagoons in a tropical landscape of teak and palms."

Ember had not been joking about summoning the portal to a solid landing being a bit more tricky. As they stepped out, Ladybug had to grab Chat Noir by his belt to stop him from sinking his first step right into a lagoon. They found their way through the marshy land till they came upon a fisherman who was willing to sell them a small boat to navigate through the complex channels. It took a bit of practice before both Chat Noir and Ladybug got the hang of steering the boat through some narrower patches.

Ember guided them through the back waters till they came to a small spit of land floating amidst the reeds. Putting their boat up to the shore they recognized the kwami waiting for them. Tigress, red panda, langur, rhino, blackbuck, tarantula, scorpion, cobra, and elephant. All of them were gathered among the teak trees of the island.

"They have their priorities straight," the rhino declared.

"Their hearts are at least in the right place, but knowing what is important and following through are two different matters," the elephant commented thoughtfully.

"You have succeeded in proving yourselves through the trials of values," the tigress finished. "Stay true to what you believe and what you know is important."

The red panda gathered the gold strands from the wielders. Then the red panda wove them together into a rope. Then he bound the rope around their wrists till they were tied in a complete circle.

"May your values strengthen you and each other," the tigress said as the golden bands began to glow, sending a warming sensation throughout their beings. As the gold dissolved by the magic, they felt a renewed sense of purpose and strength.

The tingling sensation of being anointed by a wild kwami council (that one would think they had gotten used to after facing previous challenges), still electrified them to their very core. When they looked up they were alone with Ember.

"Let's get back to Paris," Chat Noir broke the silence that settled around them.

"Of course," Ladybug said, a little disappointed he was in such a rush to leave such a magical place. "Is everything okay?"

"It's just…There is something I need to do…" Chat Noir said cryptically. Then he took her hand. "Ladybug, I have always loved you, and there is a piece of my heart that will always be yours…"

Ladybug went to interject, but he stopped her.

"Please, let me finish. This is hard enough to get out. You've always been honest with me that your heart belongs to someone else…now I have to be honest with you. There is someone back home that I care about…and who…I think…cares about me. I…I think I've started falling for her."

"Who?!" Ladybug couldn't stop the question from leaping from her lips, as an unexpected stab of pain gripped her chest.

Chat Noir looked down, and for a moment Ladybug feared that out of concern for the security of their identities he might hold his secret from her. But Chat Noir's face lit up with a soft smile, thinking of the girl who had anchored his heart. Then with one name he shattered Ladybug's defenses…"Marinette."

ooo

**Oh readers! I'm so excited to get to this next part! Our beloved and most wonderfully frustrating love square is about to fold over on itself;) As always please favorite or follow to make sure you don't miss out on the next updates! **

**I also want to say a special thank you and shout out to KoalaWho, GuenZhenXuan2020, Habiba, Joana, Jadeana, SammieTheWonderFox, RTGreen, Starlin's Ghost, janicep801, glitterkitten3, Ab2d248, Lecordonbleu28, Sakhmet and Hathor, Light Mega Z, Malicious hero and others who have been so encouraging in their reviews and giving me the energy, inspiration, and drive to keep at it and write more! I really appreciate everyone who had taken the time to read this imaginary fantasy world I've borrowed! **

**Hard a work putting together the next pieces of this puzzle for you all;) All the very best, and hope to post as soon as I can! **


	45. Chapter 45

Ladybug was stunned and internally reeling with Chat Noir's confession about her alter ego ringing in her ears. On the outside she just stared at him wordlessly, making him wonder if he had done the right thing telling her.

"Anyway," he slumped his shoulders self consciously , " I thought you should know."

"Yes...fine...good that I know," she barely responded audibly.

They walked quietly through the portal back to the rooftops of Paris, with palpable tension between them. Ember wisely retreated to his quill.

"Ladybug wait," Chat Noir stopped her with a hesitant paw on her shoulder, before she retreated. "I don't want things to be weird between us...you seem...like you're upset about me telling you about Marinette or something. We're okay right?!"

Ladybug melted against his hand and she offered him a reassuring smile. Here this poor boy had just poured his heart out to her again, putting himself out there...her black kitty just happened to have the bad luck to fall in love with her twice. What would it do to him to get rejected by Marinette as well as Ladybug?! But then again... would she reject him this time? Before she had felt he had tunnel vision when it came to the Ladybug side of her. He himself had unknowingly turned down Marinette for Ladybug before the Waredad akuma. But now they had been through so much more together, on both side of her mask. Even though she didn't know his true name, she felt like she was closer to Chat Noir than anyone...even Adrien. His concerned emerald eyes looked down searching hers.

"Kitty she is so lucky to have you in her life," she finally formed the words. "I guess it was just a surprised...It might take a little getting used to...um...you having another lady in your life."

"Don't worry Bugaboo, you'll always be my lady!" his mood lifted and he flicked her nose playfully.

"Watch it flirty kitty," she said flicking his bell," you mess around on Marinette and both of us are gonna hunt you down," then she grew more serious and added, "but if she breaks your heart, I'll never forgive her."

"I would never hurt her, and Marinette would never do that either! She is so passionate, caring, and thoughtful!" Chat Noir defended.

"I hurt you...those times you told me how you felt. I didn't want to, but I was in love with someone else and thought I was protecting you...and me...by not getting too close...I want you to know how sorry I am for putting you through that..I know it is not easy telling someone how you feel."

"Ladybug, I know you care about me. We share more than anyone could possibly understand. you didn't feel the same way about me...how could I hold that against you?! Maybe the timing wasn't right, or maybe it was Marinette that I was meant to be with all along," Chat Noir said sincerely.

Ladybug sucked in her breath at his last statement sharply, and was afraid she would start hyperventilating when Chat Noir leaned in to hug her goodbye.

"Goodbye M'lady," Chat Noir whispered, sending electrifying thrills down her spine, "I'll see you soon!"

With a loopy grin and a salute he jumped from the roof.

"Sooner than you realize," Ladybug's words drifted away unheard. "...and I better figure out what to do before then."

ooo

With no school scheduled that week Marinette had some extra time to work on her portfolio. The rest of the whole next day she busied herself with intricate sketches, accompanied with fabric swatches. She went through some of her photos, and added some that featured some of her favorite pieces.

Each time she heard a sound outside her balcony, her body tensed, wondering if a particular black cat (who dominated her thoughts) might have chosen to stop by. But her leather clad partner did not appear. Instead Adrien had been texting her through the day wanting to talk.

Marinette realized how much Chat Noir's confession had thrown her, when she considered avoiding Adrien. Alya would have sworn a blue streak if she had found out Marinette hadn't been absolutely over the moon that Adrien was finally showing an interest...maybe even opening up the realm of possibility of dating. Over the last three years she would have swooned and gushed over Adrien wanting to spend time with her one on one. But now...She still didn't know what she was going to do.

"Just give each of them a chance!" Tiki had implored. "At least hear what they have to say! If you are honest with both of them, I'm sure it will work out!"

"How can you say that?!" Marinette had wailed, tossing her sketch book in the air. "This is like the biggest decision of my life! What if I make the wrong choice?!"

"Well...Umm...I don't think there is a 'wrong' choice in this situation," Tiki couldn't help grinning, and seeing Marinette's pained expression added,"after all they are both amazing young men, and you care about both of them."

"Ahhh!" Marinette groaned throwing herself across the chase sofa, and drawing her hand over her forehead, "that's part of the problem! They are both incredible and I DO care about both of them. Now I'm going to end up hurting one of them!"

"Well, then you could always comfort the other one as Ladybug!" Tiki teased.

"Tiki that's horrible!" Marinette opened her eyes in shock that the sweet Ladybug kwami would even suggest such a thing.

"You're right, you're right...totally horrible," Tiki blinked her eyes innocently.

"I mean...I guess I could just offer to help them as a friend...not lead them on or anything," Marinette suddenly sat up.

"This is all getting too complex to keep track of," Tiki sighed, "Exactly which one are you planning on pursuing romantically and which presumably devastated boy are you consoling as a " friend?"

"I don't know!" Marinette wailed throwing herself back on the chase again, moaning through her hands covering her face.

ooo

"Do you think I should text her again?" Adrien asked Plagg, as he bent over his phone showing no response to his previous series of questions sent Marrinette's way.

"No," the cat kwami said bluntly, watching TV within the half empty package of a wheel of Chamenbet.

"Maybe she is busy," Adrien told himself out loud, scrolling through his messages. "...Or maybe she doesn't want to see me," he almost whimpered.

"Aaahhh...or maybe she just hasn't read your bazillion texts yet!" Plagg moaned, stuffing the remaining cheese into his mouth, and zipping over to Adrien. "Kid, pull yourself together! You already know the bakergirl likes you. She went with you to the dance didn't she?!" Plagg tried to pacify the distraught teen.

"That's true..." Adrien brightened, but then looked thoughtfully at his ring. "...But she finished off the night dancing with Chat Noir."

"And your point is?!" Plagg asked annoyed that there was more angsty drama with his weilder than his daytime soaps he was missing. "Either way it's still you!"

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that," Adrien said slowly, piecing a plan together in his head.

"I don't like that look Adrien," Plagg's tone grew apprehensive. "What are you planning?!"

"I don't want to screw up a relationship with Marinette like I did with Ladybug. Every time I tried to get close to Ladybug, I came on too strong or ended up pushing her away," Adrien said determinedly. "Mari has always been more comfortable around Chat Noir...heck she even said she loved Chat Noir...I...mean me...that one time. Maybe she still has a thing for _The Cat_," Adrien once again got that look in his eye.

"No, no, no!" Plagg shook his head vehemently. "Do not bring me into this!your bright plan is to go after her as Adrien AND Chat Noir?!"

"I'm not 'going after her,' just doing a bit of 'undercover investigation," Adrien argued.

"I'm telling you...do not go messing around playing both sides of the fence with this girl!" Plagg warned. "You'll end up confusing her and becoming your own competition!"

"Common' Plagg! Give me some credit! I'm finally trying to move on from Ladybug after all these years." Adrien said, "Didn't you tell me before that you wanted the daughter of the best baker in Paris to be my girlfriend...something about bread and cheese."

Adrien missed seeing Plagg face palm and repeatedly bag his head on the desk. "You are hopeless!" He finally moaned. "Just put us both out of misery and go see her already!"

Adrien couldn't wait a second longer. "Plagg, Claws Out!" He summoned his transformation and leapt to the balcony.

ooo

Chat Noir landed softly on Marinette's balcony and was about to knock on the window hatch to her bedroom, when he was started by her voice. "I was surprised you didn't come by sooner Kitty," she said from behind her sketch pad where she leaned back on her patio chair.

"Mari...Marinette!...Yes...well...I guess it has been a few days since I was here last. I did come by to see you a couple days ago, but I think you were still asleep."Chat Noir rambled, forgetting his well-practiced sauve opening.

"I'm glad you came though," Marinette sat up and laid her sketchbook to the side.

"You are!" Chat Noir's ears perked up. "Me too...I mean...I'm glad to see you again too," he said excitedly, moving to sit next to her on the lounge chair. "I haven't stopped thinking about our dance the last time I was up here," Chat Noir confessed.

"I told you how much I cared about Adrien," Marinette said quietly glancing up to Chat Noir's face.

"Yes you did," Chat Noir tried hard to not waver and keep a neutral expression.

"Well, I still feel like that...but when I'm with you...well...it is like we're drawn together some how."

"You're saying," Chat Noir gulped, "that you are interested in BOTH of us?"

"I'm horrible! I'm sorry! How can someone be into two people like this!? I don't want to lose either of you, but it's not fair to either of you if I'm indecisive and lead you on!" Marinette lamented.

Chat Noirs eyes shone, and he gently lifted Marinette's chin to look up at him with his paw. "I promise if you choose Adrien you will never loose me." Then he softly chuckled to himself, "and I'm sure Adrien would feel the same about me. You are an incredible person Marinette. One thing I know for sure is that I will always need you in my life."

"How can you say that? How can you be so willing to lay your heart on the line all the time and be so willing to wait on me?!"

Marinette asked.

"It has taken me this long to realize what should have been obvious from the start," Chat Noir answered with a shrug. "I told you years ago I was glad we could be friends after turning you down because I was in love with Ladybug...but now I want there to be more."

"...Do you still wish you were with Ladybug though?" Marinette asked.

Chat Noir paused for a moment, then moved closer to Marinette. "Marinette you are probably the only person in my life who has cared about all of me. Do you know how rare that is?! Of course I still love Ladybug. I trust her with my life and we have been through extraordinary experiences together...nothing will change that. But with you everything is whole. You might not have super powers, but you still amaze me every day."

"I...I...don't know what to say. I didn't know you felt like that," Marinette stammered. "I feel closer to you than anyone too...but there is still so much of you I don't know...I mean I don't even know your name!"

"Of course you do!" Chat Noir corrected with a mischievous grin.

"Wha...what do you mean?!" Marinette's eyes shot up.

"It's Chat Noir of course!" he booped her nose, and stood up, striking a 'heroic pose."

Marinette rolled her eyes, and gave him a playful shove, "you know what I mean!"

Chat Noir looked down more seriously, and dropped his hands to his sides. "I do...and As much as I long to sweep you off your feet Princess, a superhero with a secret identity to keep would probably be a difficult choice for a boyfriend. And as much as it pains me to admit this (he tried his best to act sincerely pained by the thought) you should choose Adrien Agreste."

"You mean you're going to bow out just like that?!" Marinette leaped up toe to toe with him. "I know you...you're too stubborn to just give up!" Then she poked him in the chest, "what if YOU are the one I want, even if it IS difficult...even if YOU'RE difficult!" she demanded.

"Marinette, that's not...I'm trying to make this easier for you!" Chat Noir said back.

"This is not the least bit easy, and you getting all chivalrous and stepping aside so someone else gets to be happy instead of you is not helping either," she argued.

"Ahhh...Plagg warned me this was a bad idea!" Chat Noir threw up his hands. "I don't want to mess things up for you and Adrien okay."

Marinette looked startled at her distraught Kitty, wishing that he could understand how much he deserved too.

"Just promise me you'll give Adrien a call okay," Chat Noir pleaded.

"Chat I..." Marinette started.

"Please," Chat Noir looked at her almost desperate.

"Okay...I promise," Marinette nodded, as Chat Noir jumped to the railing of the balcony. "But Chat!" She grabbed his hand, "just because things aren't always easy doesn't mean I'm not going to fight for what I want."

Chat Noir drew her hand in his up to his lips. "That's why Adrien is lucky to have in his life," he sighed, and leapt off the balcony, springing across the darkened rooftops of Paris.

**I love these two! More flirty energy to come in coming chapters as our heroes come closer to the truth;) **

**Thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read my story! Shout out to autumnwinternight, Alisa, Lecordonbleu28, and another guest for being so positive and encouraging! ...and Alisa, even when this story comes to an end I will always remember what you said about it making you want to write your own fanfiction! That is so cool, and I feel very honoured that you feel that way:) I can't wait to read what you create! **

**As always, I'm working away at the next chapter and am having lots of fun with the banter and teasing between Ladybug and Chat Noir! Don't forget to favorite or follow so you don't miss it! All the best! **


	46. Chapter 46

Adrien had barely dropped his transformation, when Plagg was in his face telling him "I told you so!"

"Fine, fine! You were right! I messed up everything again! Now what do I do?!" Adrien asked pacing and giving frantic glances to his silent phone. "Why do I have to be so unlucky when it comes to being with anyone I love!"

"Oh please! Boo hoo! Save me the waterworks," Plagg berated. "Did you miss the part where the girl is crazy about both sides of you?!"

Adrien froze and his mouth dropped open. "Plagg you're right!"

"I'm always right you clueless kitten!"'Plagg rolled his eyes and flew to raid his cheese stash.

"Plagg! This is amazing! She cares about all of me! She wants to be with all of me!" Adrien's voice rose louder and louder.

"Good! Now that you've got that through your head, just don't mess it up!" Plagg said with his mouth full.

"How do I not mess it up! What do I do?!" Adrien heavily sank down into his computer chair.

"Hellooo...you're talking to the kwami of destruction," Plagg grumbled. "Let me know when you need something demolished, but leave the sugary sweet stuff to Tikki!"

"Right! Tikki!" Adrien pondered. "I wonder what Ladybug would tell me?"

"Mess around with Cupid's arrows and you're bound to shoot yourself in the foot!" Plagg grumbled.

"You think Ladybug would say that?!" Adrien said confused.

"No! I'm saying that!" Plagg replied exasperatedly.

"Ladybug will know what to do! After all I spent enough years trying to win her over...she can tell me where I went wrong and what to do differently!" Adrien cheered, formulating his new plan.

"Ahh on second thought, maybe you should steer clear from getting advice on this from Tikki...and especially Ladybug," Plagg panicked.

"Nope you were right the first time! Why didn't I think of it before. She is the only one who would understand what it is like to be in a relationship while keeping up a secret identity."

"The secret identity is the whole problem!" Plagg moaned. "If you are going to talk to Ladybug, just tell her who you are already!" Plagg urged.

Adrien visibly paled. "If she knew!" Adrien said quietly, "how could I ever look her in the eye again?!"

"The same way you're able to face Marinette," Plagg challenged

Just then there was aloud 'ping' from Adrien's phone and Marinette's picture popped up.

Adrien scrambled across the desk, clambering you reach the phone, but in the process his rolling chair wheeled out from under him, leaving him unceremoniously on the floor.

"Hi! Thx for the txts! I've been thinking about you too," the message read. "Are you free to go for a walk tonight?"

"She wants to meet me!" Adrien squealed to Plagg, who rolled his eyes.

Quickly he typed a response: "I would love to! I'm free now! I will meet you at the bakery."

"See you soon then," she wrote back with a smiley face.

Adrien tried on three outfits, and kept messing with his hair, before he reverted back to his favorite jeans, black t-shirt, and white button-up. His hair wouldn't sit quite right, so he finally just put gel through it and ran his hands through. Then he rushed as quick as he could to Marinette's house.

"I'm going to do things differently this time Plagg! Marinette started to like me as Adrien when we were just friends. I'm going to play things really cool, and then casually ask her out," Adrien said determinedly.

"Good luck with that," Plagg said sarcastically, but Adrien took it as support, and didn't stop.

As soon as Marinette came to the door, Adrien found it hard to push down his 'Chat,' and keep the flirtiness from bursting out of him. It was harder than he thought to play it cool, when she turned up to the door looking like that.

He managed to greet her with a kiss on either cheek, without smothering her.

She seemed a little distracted at first, but it didn't take long before they were walking along the streets talking animatedly to each other. They found themselves walking along the Seine as the streetlights flickered on.

Marinette paused after Adrien had told her a funny story about the time he had tried to set her up with Nino at the zoo. He described how he had coached Nino on how to tell her how he felt.

Marinette remembered that day the zoo animals had been set loose, and she and Chat Noir had fought Animan (but not before she had mistakenly thought Nino was interested in her best friend Alya, and had locked them in a cage together). "That was the day Nino and Alya started dating right?" Marinette asked distractedly (knowing full well the whole story from Alya).

Adrien nodded, shooting Marinette a glance, "that was when they realized they were more than just friends...when they realized how much they had in common."

Marinette looked thoughtfully back at the Eiffel tower, then said cautiously, "if you wanted to show someone you saw them differently, and you wanted to be with them, what would you do?"

Adrien took a deep breath, and clamped his hands behind his back to resist taking her in his arms and showing her exactly how he felt. "Well..."he began. "Maybe flirt with them a little..."

"Flirt with them?" Marinette repeated.

"Yeah, you know," Adrien blushed and starched the back of his neck, "tease him, put you arms around him, maybe a compliment or...maybe even sneak a kiss or something," he nudged her shoulder.

"So...I should act like Chat Noir," Marinette said slowly, not seeming to notice how close Adrien had inched.

At the mention of his alter ego, Adrien stepped back a bit startled, "ahh...well...I guess you could...I mean he can be like that at times..."

"He's always like that!" Marinette announced as if she had just figured something out. "Of course! People usually flirt, the way they want to be flirted with right?!

"Well..ah...I guess..." Adrien stumbled.

"Hmm.." Ladybug hummed to herself, and continued walking along the river.

Adrien had to jog to catch back up with her. They continued talking, but Adrien wondered hopefully if she might try some Chat Noir inspired flirting on him. He was a little disappointed when they made it back to her front door without much changing between them.

"It was great to spend time just the two of us again," Marinette smiled up at Adrien. "Thanks for always being so wonderful!"

"You're incredible Mari!" Adrien finally burst. "I love any time together with you!"

Marinette reddened, and shifted to one leg whispering, "Thanks Adrien!"

"...and I wanted to ask you," Adrien felt the 'cool' persona he was trying to maintain slipping away on him, "...that is...would you go out with me again this Friday?"

"Like as Friends or..." Marinette started to question.

"Yeah we're Friends-oww," Adrien interrupted panicking, but midway saying the word "Friend" Plagg had leaned out and bit him hard. "...I mean not Friends," Adrien corrected. "Like a date date...For dinner...you and me?" he pieced together hopelessly.

Marinette's eyebrows shot upon, and opened and closed her mouth without a word. What poor Adrien witnessed was a blank stare of shock, but inside Marinette's head a little hamster was doing a happy dance and back flips. She shook her head, and swallowed slowly before replying.

"That sounds great Adrien. It's a date," she successfully communicated. Then she quickly kissed him lightly on the cheek, and ducked into her house. Only then did she allow herself to hyperventilate at what had just happened, with Tikki tapping her on the shoulder trying to get her to breathe.

Adrien stood at the door, and traced the spot her lips had grazed his cheek. Then with a happy smile, and feeling lighter than ever, he turned away to start planning how he would sweep Mari off her feet that Friday. She had given him a chance, and he was not going to let anything get in the way!


	47. Chapter 47

There was a whir of traffic below as Ladybug and Chat Noir stepped from the portal into the midst of Seoul, South Korea. Landing on one of the tall silver skyscrapers they could see the city stretch out below. The modern urban expanse was softened with parks and greenery here and there. Ladybug and Chat Noir were used to getting around a big city quickly. They were able to follow Ember over rooftops to the site of the first trial.

They came to a old dojang within the city. As soon as they arrived they slid the door open, but the space was quiet. Slipping in, they walked across the matted floors and scanned the hall. There were 12 long banners that lined each parallel wall. 6 on one side and 6 on the other. Each depicted a stylized animal: Mouse, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, goat, monkey, rooster, dog, and pig. On the wall to the far left were 7 more: Phoenix, ostrich, fox, turtle, bee, peacock, and butterfly. Then on the opposite wall to the right was only two banners: the black cat and the ladybug.

"Wow! All of these are kwamis!" Chat Noir whistled.

"These are just the ones from the assembly from your miraculous box...there are many more kwamis and powerful beings in the world," Ember said with a glint In his eye.

"As you know," Ember continued following their gaze, "the black cat and the ladybug kwamis (Tiki and Plagg) were the first to join with a miraculous."

Both nodded, and Ember spread his wing illuminating the opposite left wall. "The next to join were the seven of us...but Maat and I chose to assist in the Miraculous Trials rather than stay with the rest."

"...but it wasn't until the great council of kwami right here that the remaining 12 were included. They were the last kwamis to accept a miraculous in the lifetime of the original two weilders."

"The animals of the zodiac!" Ladybug breathed. "Of course! I celebrate them for New Year ever year with my mom and Lao Lao!"

"Sometimes within the legends you find a grain of truth," the Phoenix nodded.

"These kwami agreed to join on the condition that weilders complete challenges of honor. Obviously these challenges became a key element within the miraculous trials and they joined Tiki, Plagg and the rest of us."

"And now here you are continuing on the cycle," a voice at the end of the left side of the hall spoke, and Ember turned on the lights.

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir shielded their eyes at first as they adjusted to the bright lights. Coming through the glare they recognized a familiar face. "Lady Justice!" they both said together.

"It hasn't been long since we met last in Egypt , but I'm sure you've had quite the experiences in the meantime," she smiled, using her staff to navigate her way across the hall.

"Maat's weilder will be your instructor, your sabom," Ember politely bowed to her, which she returned.

Ladybug and Chat Noir bowed lowly, and greeted, "Sabom Justice, thank you for helping us on our journey."

"You are most welcome," she said warmly, returned their bow in turn. Then commented, "I understand you have both had experience with hand to hand combat while weilding your miraculous'."

They nodded. "Mostly against Hawkmoth and his akumas," Ladybug clarified.

"Before we begin I'd like to have a little taekwondo sparring match to see how far you've come. No weapons. Let's see what you can do with your hands and feet," she stepped forward onto the ten meter square mat." This kind of fighting started around 2,000 years ago when a Korean warrior developed a style of fighting that used bare hands and feet instead of weapons. Ember will watch for me as your referee, and I will be your judge."

"So we have to fight each other?!" Chat Noir looked over at Ladybug hesitantly.

"We work better when we fight together," Ladybug added.

"And so it is meant to be that the two of you bring harmony to the world. Just look at the South Korean flag," Ember motioned to a flag draping prominently draped from the center rafter. The red and blue circle at its center is the Taegeuk and represents balance in the universe: Ladybug red represents positive cosmic forces and the dark cat blue half represents the opposing negative cosmic forces."

"But this balance is comprised of living energy that both compliments and conflicts with each other. The struggle between them is inevitable before peace can be restored," Justice rested her chin thoughtfully on the top of her staff.

"But how can Chat Noir and I be destined to fight each other! We're partners!" Ladybug asked confused. "Aren't we on the same side?"

"You weild two of the most powerful forces of life itself!" Justice exclaimed, "unimaginable chaos could descend on the universe if you did not work together...balance is your uniting goal...but that still does not make you the same. The very nature of your powers are that you are opposites."

"And opposites attract!" Chat Noir elbowed Ladybug with a wink.

"Well I guess that explains why you really 'charge' me up!" Ladybug shot back.

"You know you like being 'stuck together!' It must be my 'magnetic' purrsonality!" Chat Noir crammed as many puns possible together not to be outdone, then sat back smugly waiting for Ladybugs retort.

Instead she just mumbled something about him being more clingy than static.

Ember sighed, and looked hopelessly over at lady justice and said , "they think they're funny."

She just smiled amused more at the dynamic between the two weilders than the puns. Then she cleared her throat, "as I was saying...you two will spar against each other and then we will work on strengthening your skills and techniques as needed."

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir stepped forward and faced each other. "I guess it isn't the first time we've had to fight each other," Ladybug shrugged, stepping one foot back.

"Yeah, but those times I was akumatized and was being used against you like a puppet," Chat Noir said bitterly, looking miserable.

"Purrsonally I think you were still holding back!" Ladybug gave him a bow, accompanied with a saucy smirk. "Let's see what my real Chat Noir can do!"

Chat Noir perked up at her challenge, and was puzzled, but intrigued by her flirtatious energy thrown his way. Suddenly competing with Ladybug was not a demand, but an invitation.

He straightened his shoulders, and smiled back at her, "as you wish Mi'lady," then he bowed to commence the fight.

The first two minute round Ladybug won, moving swiftly around Chat Noir and landing a few shots, mostly favoring a series of quick kicks and jabs. Even before becoming Ladybug, Marrinette's Mother had taught her a thing or two about self defense. She used the defining characteristics of speed and agility of taekwondo to her advantage. Her speed more than made up for her smaller size delivering each well placed hit. "You're still holding back on me Kitty," Ladybug breathed. "Come on! We're in our miraculous gear! You're not going to leave a scratch!"

"You sure?" Chat Noir eyed her, breathing in deeply.

"Bring it!" Ladybug shot back, and then launched themselves at each other for their second round.

Right out of the gate Ladybug had to step up her game, to block Chat Noir's strikes. They both had enhanced abilities, thanks to their miraculous', but Chat Noir clearly was also drawing on other experience and training in compact skills. A lifetime of his parents insisting on weekly martial arts training and fencing certainly showed. As he brought his right leg forward in a roundhouse kick, he automatically retracted his right arm to provided added reaction force to the attack. He didn't just kick with an extended foot, but rotated his hip to take advantage of the power behind each of his muscles. There was precision, control, and strategy in his attacks, and without a doubt it was Chat Noir who won the second round.

"Tie breaker Bugaboo!" Chat Noir's adrenaline surged. "What do I get if I win?!"

"You mean what do I get when I win?!" Ladybug jumped back and forth on her the tips of her toes.

"How about a massage!" Chat Noir blocked her punch, and landed a kick, pushing her backwards. "If you think your tiny hands can get through all this muscle!" he teased, giving her an infuriating wink.

"I'll show you 'tiny hands!' Ladybug yelled, letting herself be baited by the feline's taunt, and charging him.

Ladybug flew at Chat Noir and he went from laughing to reeling backwards with Ladybug on top of him. There was a heavy thud as she pinned him to the mat.

"With decisive control, the drive of anger can be a useful tool...but there is a saying that states "uncontrolled anger is a gift to a seasoned opponent," Justice cautioned.

"But I won! I knocked him to the mat," Ladybug sat, still straddling a mischievously grinning Chat Noir, who put his hands behind his head.

"you might have got me if it wasn't for the penalty you landed yourself with as soon as you landed on me!" he smiled. "I will take that massage now!" Chat Noir winked again, making her blush violently, and scramble off him in a huff.

"It is unwise to taunt your opponent, when there are more competitions to go," Ember advised the cocky cat

"What! I thought taekwondo had three rounds!" Chat Noir raised his head off the mat, and picked himself up.

"Oh you are right there!" Justice affirmed, but South Korea is also known for another combat sport from as far back as 37BC. Your second contest will be Ssireum wrestling."

"A full contact traditional survival tactic, in this kind of wrestling you will grab onto your opponents belt, and win by bringing any part of their body above the knee to the ground," Ember stated, as Justice wrapped a thick red satva belt around Ladybugs waist and a thick blue one round Chat Noir's.

"Stoomp loves this game," Kaalki piped up from the sidelines. "It is such a ox-type-thing to show off their superiority when it comes to brute strength."

Physical strength is a big part of it," Ember made eye contact with Chat Noir, "but it also requires strategy," and at this he looked over to Ladybug.

When they started their enhanced strength made them both collide, and stay locked together in a energy charged power struggle. Their faces pressed into each other's shoulders, and they tightly gripped each other's belt.

"This wouldn't be half as hard if you didn't smell so good," Chat Noir whispered next to Ladybug's face.

"Just focus on what we're doing you big flirt!" Ladybug gritted her teeth, dragging Chat Noir's hip closer to the mat.

"I AM trying to focus, but it's not easy when you can't keep your hands off me," Chat Noir purred.

At this point Ladybug returned to a bright shade of red. Her own focus was compromised when her mind betrayed her with pushed aside fantasies.

Feeling her resolve weaken, Chat swiftly turned his torso, shifted Ladybug onto his leg, and brought her down to meet the mat. Before she even knew what had happened she was looking up at him from her back.

"I gottcha again!" Chat Noir smiled like the cat that got the canary.

"You distracted me," Ladybug grumbled, sticking out her lower lip into a pout that Chat Noir found pretty cute.

"Well you have been distracting me for years!" Chat Noir helped her back to her feet.

"Me? Yeah right! I'm always the focused one!" Ladybug refuted.

"Oh the way you have teased me all this time! I've kept my paws to myself even though you flirt with me so!" Chat Noir held up his hand to his forehead dramatically, and fanned distress at the very memory.

"Me! Flirt with you?!" Ladybug's voice rose unconvincingly to a squeak. "If I was flirting with you, you'd go to pieces!"

"How do they get anything done?" Justice whispered to Ember? Are they always like this?"

"I could blame hormones, but honestly I think it's just how they are," Ember sighed.

"What happens when they realize?" Justice whispered to the Phoenix.

"Oh, then it is bound to be so much worse! " Ember chuckled. "Remember Cleopatra and Marc Anthony! They couldn't keep their hands off each other."

Justice shook her head with a smirk, "I better get them reigned in before Ladybug has Chat Noir strung up with her yoyo!"

"Weilders!" Justice interrupted, "are you quite ready for your last demonstration, or do you need another moment to collect yourselves?"

"No, no, we're ready," Ladybug said apologetically, standing to attention, and added, "sorry!"

Chat Noir, however, also stood to attention next to her, but didn't look the least bit sorry.

"Your Third contest is probably the oldest martial discipline in South Korea. Next you will compete in Taekkyon," Justice informed them. "I myself learned from the last known Taekkyon Master, Song Deok-gi, after the Korean War," Justice remembered. "This combat style has became a living national treasure."

"The whole body is used in unity. Whenever you move, allowing all of your energy to flow through you. None of your body is stagnant like a murky pond, but is constantly moving like a river," Ember described.

"Before you begin, the placement of your feet is important," Justice demonstrated, positioning her feet outward, like a triangle. "The footwork is called pumbalkki, and if you are doing it right, it should look like a dance between combatants."

Ember nodded at them when they took their stance. "Let us begin!"

"Shall we dance?!" Chat Noir's bowed, with added flare, to which Ladybug bowed stiffly in return, eyeing down her partner.

Ladybug and Chat Noir circled each other warily, changing their footwork constantly using pumbalkki and feinting with low kicks. Ember had not been joking, they never stopped moving.

Ladybug jumped over Chat Noir trying to sweep her legs, and she returned offensive strikes with a series of kicks and hits, moving both her arms and legs together.

"You're quiet LB! You haven't 'reduced me to pieces' yet!" Chat Noir's taunted playfully.

Ladybug stepped back, and rolled back her shoulders regarding her partner coolly. Then a devious look passed over her features, and the right corner of her lips curved upward. She dropped her weight into her right hip, and rested her left hand on the opposite one.

"Uh...what are you doing?!" Chat Noir took a cautious step back, swallowing with a gulp.

"Oh, I just think you're right," Ladybug dropped her voice a little lower, swaying confidently towards him in almost a predictory manner. "It is so hard to keep my hands off you!"

"What?!" Chat yipped, dropping his hands , and then quickly raising them to block Ladybug's hits. "You're just playing with me!" he shot back, but the tremor in his voice gave away his uncertainty.

"What about playing a game of cat and mouse?!" Ladybug wove around him, with a few punches, just to draw him out. "...or would you prefer I bring Marinette out as Multimouse for that?" she teased.

"Mari?!" Chat Noir stumbled backwards at the mention of her name, and Ladybug pressed forward, gaining momentum.

"Hmm...so the Kitty DOES want to play with his little mouse!" Ladybug narrowed her eyes, smirking triumphantly.

Chat Noir bit his lip, and his eyebrows shot up over his mask. Then he attempted to put more of the pressure back on Ladybug with a crescent kick, jabs, and kicks out from the knee.

"What's wrong pussy cat? Not so Chatty now?!" Ladybug blocked each shot with a sultry smile, allowing him to back her up near the wall. "I would say cats got your tongue..." she suddenly moved into a fake out, and weaved, "...but maybe the mouse wants it!" She dropped her taunt just as she used her weave to then turn with enough speed to surprise Chat Noir with a wall jump, and roll herself over his shoulder, and come down right beside him. His shock at both Ladybug's suggestion at him french kissing Marinette, was only heightened when ladybug herself pecked him on the cheek.

"Whoah!" he reeled back, tripping over his own feet as if she had hit him with more than just a quick kiss. "Keep Marinette our of this! And...and...I don't think kisses are fair attacks! That must be a penalty or something!" Chat Noir put his hands up flustered by this new aggressively flirtatious Ladybug.

"Hmm," Ladybug pouted in that same dangerously adorable way, that made Chat Noir very tempted to forget the whole match and just pounce on her. "Seems like someone can dish it out, but can't take it!"

"It seems more like you've been into my cat nip!" Chat Noir tried to land a few more hits to finish this match before he lost his mind. "You've never been like this before!"

"Maybe it's a good thing you don't remember me chasing you around during Dark Cupid," Ladybug laughed and suddenly exploded into a furry of strikes. "I didn't forget though," she came eye to eye with him, "after all it was our first kiss!" Chat Noir's mouth only had a second to pop open before Ladybug took him out at the knees, leaving him looking a bit stunned up at her from the mat.

"Alright you two, time to cool down," Ember said.

"You know things have really heated up when even a Phoenix gets overheated," Justice chuckled under her breathe to Ember.

Ladybug leaned down, to help Chat Noir up. Chat Noir raised an eyebrow, as he took her hand. "You really know how to drive a guy crazy," he said wearily.

"You really know how to drive a girl crazy," Ladybug tried not to smile, but a grin broke lose anyway.

"In a good way?" Chat Noir asked hopefully.

"In a good way," she smiled, and forced herself to turn her attention back to Ember and Justice.

"You are clearly both bringing your own personal style mixed with your experience and past training...your knowledge of your opponent though was both an advantage and weakness," Justice pointed out.

Both Chat Noir and Ladybug shifted uncomfortably. Just because Justice was blind, didn't mean she was unaware of the flirtatious energy that had gotten away on them in the heat of the moment.

"Emotions and sensitivities are part of who we are as humans..." Justice continued. "If you train yourself to acknowledge and direct these feelings, they can make you stronger, but if you simply react in a moment of stress they can control you."

"It is about time we took a break. After we get an early lunch, there is a place I want to show you both," Justice waved to them to follow her, as she lead the way with her cane.

The mix of very old and very new were woven together into the fabric of the neighborhood near the dojang. Even though the streets were crowed, and people jostled alongside each other, Justice quickly found her way to a small hidden away restaurant that she had clearly been countless times before. "This place has been in the Kim family for generations. Their youngest, Lee, turned it into a Korean BBQ spot; one of the best in the city.

"The 'youngest' Kim was an elderly man. He recognized Justice right away. "Ms. Justice! What a joy to see you again! Radiant as always, and I swear all these popular cosmetic shops in the city need to take a page from your book; you haven't aged a day!"

"Lee, you are so sweet!" she smiled.

Ladybug and Chat Noir waited politely for Justice, as the elder to be seated first. Their host quickly bustled back from the kitchen and started a grill at the center of their table, which was accompanied with colored bowels of different meats, veggies, noodles, and rice.

"jal meokkessumnida", they said together in thanks to their host.

They each savored everything. By the end they couldn't eat another bite. Then with many bows and thanks to Mr. Kim the were lead to a clothing rental shop that specialized in traditional hanbuks.

Justice helped Ladybug into a full crimson hanbuk skirt, that rounded out like a bell from under her ribs. The long sleeved white jacket was crossed and tied in front, featuring delicately embroidered red and black blossoms.

Chat Noir chose a black hanbuk, that fell like a wide robe crossed in a 'y' in front, tied with a green sash, and coming down mid shin. The sleeves were comfortably wide.

They had never worn anything like them before, but Justice seemed to be quite at home in her own soft white and heather grey hanbuk, accented with silver thread, tied with a high bow under her chest.

It was surreal to be walking down the street together as if they had stepped into this modern place from another time. Many other locals and tourists were also dressed up in a sea of color for the chance to experience a piece of palace history.

Walking through the grand bright gates they couldn't help but feel like they had actually been transported back in time. They followed Justice through the courtyards and stairs till they came to a secret garden amidst the palace grounds. "This used to be called Geumwon', the Forbidden Garden of King Taejong, but over the years it has been given many names."

This garden, and the palace itself was designed to work in harmony with nature, rather than manipulate it with artificial landscapes. This allowed that natural beauty to flourish. By respecting nature they were granted this sanctuary."

The garden was a retreat accented with many pavilions and fountains. New leaves sprung from buds on the ginko, walnut, and plum trees, which created a colorful reflection in the ponds against the light blue sky. Justice came to stop under a particular pavilion with the roof the shape of a lotus flower.

"Here in Korea during the Joseon period there were individuals skilled in academics and martial arts who by by all rights could have lived the life of a noble," Justice remembered, "Forsaking titles and wealth, by choice, they dedicated their life to the life of a virtuous scholar; a seonbi. They constantly worked towards self improvement and fighting for what they believed in. They were fiercely loyal to their King. The 'Seonbi Spirit' has come to mean emanating respect and honor even in the face of certain death."

"Is there some death defying feat we must complete?" Chat Noir asked cautiously.

"Haha not here!" she chuckled. Then she paused a moment to center herself in the moment more seriously. " It is here that you will repeat your Miraculous Oath of honor. No magic binds you to this promise, but it is up to you to uphold your commitment to live your life worthy of the power that has been entrusted to you not only by the guardians, but also the kwami you represent," Justice said solemnly standing under the small pavilion overlooking a serene pond.

Ladybug and Chat Noir, straightened their posture sensing the enormity of this moment. Somehow being commissioned for this commitment together made it all the more perfect. They had started this journey together, and now they were being prepared to continue their work as heroes into the future side by side.

"I will recite the oath so you understand what you are swearing to, then I will repeat it slowly, so you can repeat it after me," Justice instructed.

Then with passion in her voice gazing out over the trees with unseeing eyes she spoke the words that all chosen weilders from the origin had recited: "I will be courteous, honest, and respectful to all. With integrity and compassion I will live my life to serve. No matter the challenge I will persevere with self control and an Indomitable spirit. I will never corrupt the miraculous, but will live with honor. As the champion of freedom and justice, I will build a more peaceful world."

As the repeated these words after Justice spoke they breathed out a deep sigh. There were no embellishments, no audience, no grand fireworks for the words they had just spoke. They did not feel lighter after finishing their vow; rather they felt heavier, as if they had just stepped into armor in preparation for battle.

"It is high time we returned to train before your final test," Justice said guiding them back.

For the rest of the afternoon Chat Noir and Ladybug trained with Maat and Ember. Each kwami had extensive knowledge of defensive and offensive techniques. They were given more strategies they could utilize in their battles, and although they could only get so far in a single day, both showed distinct improvement.

"The next sparring match we should probably find a more discrete location," Justice said. With miraculous powers these contests can occasionally involve...shall we say...property damage."

Chat Noir (certainly familiar with the destruction that followed a cataclysm), scratched the back of his neck self consciously. Once more he was very thankful Ladybug was always there with a lucky charm to reverse things.

Ladybug dutifully pulled out the horse miraculous and summoned Kaalki, saying "Kaalki, full gallop." Then she looked to Ember who suggested the nearby Baegundae mountain, among Seoul's highest peaks.

As they stepped through the portal they were caught off guard by the bird's-eye view of the immensely cosmopolitan Seoul.

"The time has come," Justice announced, channeling the power of Maat. "Now you must battle me!"

"Is this fair though?!" Ladybug asked nervously. "You won't be able to see me coming?!"

"This blind old woman before you may seem to be at a disadvantage, and it is noble of you to make this a fair fight. It is not for that reason that this will be an unfair fight. You forget that I have hundreds of years more experience than you!"

Ladybug stepped forward first and bowed in respect, which Justice reverently returned.

Ladybug approached Justice with her yoyo ready, but Justice stayed still with her hands stretched out on top of her staff. It wasn't until Ladybug threw her yoyo that Justice reacted with lightning reflexes. The yoyo that was now wound around her staff, she spun, and leapt high into the air. Ladybug, still tethered to her yoyo shot up with her, dragged upward, then swiftly down onto the rocky cliffs. Ladybug had barely picked herself up again when Justice was upon her, and brought her staff down. Ladybug blocked the attack, and rolled to the side.

Ladybug had been used to being the strategist in the group for years, but this time Justice had her beat. Years of training, leading battles, and advising leaders from countless countries around the world had earned her that. Each time Ladybug moved, Justice anticipated her, and intercepted her. Like a violent game of chess, Justice was thinking several moves ahead.

Finally, Ladybug flicked her yoyo, and managed to pry the staff out of her grasp, and Ladybug caught it in the air.

"Do you concede?" Ladybug asked.

"I may be unarmed, but I'm far from defenseless young Ladybug," Justice stood expectantly. "The next move is yours."

Ladybug looked at her, then at her staff she held. Then she tossed the staff back to Justice, who caught it in the air. Her eyes stared unblinking past Ladybug, but the corner of her mouth turned up into a satisfied grin. Then she rose up to her full height, and tapped the staff thoughtfully. "You might make it too easy for me to beat you if you just hand me back my weapon," she said.

"I'd rather defeat you at your best," Ladybug replied, spinning her yoyo.

"You might not get another chance," Justice took the high ground on the ledge above.

"It did it once, I can do it again!" Ladybug called up to her, jumping from rock to rock.

"You got lucky that time!" Justice laughed confidently, taking a swing at her.

"Time for another stroke of luck then!" Ladybug shouted, casting her yoyo in the air, "Lucky charm!" Then into her outstretched arms fluttered a kite as wide as her arm.

Ladybug glanced around puzzled, then strung her arm through the kite, and leapt to the side to avoid a kick and strike combo from Justice.

Then Ladybug saw her opportunity. She looped the kite string around Justices' leg, as she slid past her. The high wind caught the kite, and dragged Justice back as she was about to strike Ladybug. Instead Ladybug pulled Justice back into a tight hold.

"Nicely done," Justice congratulated. "I submit."

Ladybug , released her, helping her to her feet. Then she and Justice bowed again.

"Well, Chat Noir, Now let's see what you've got!" Justice challenged.

"Whenever you're ready," Chat Noir preformed his classic Chat bow, which Justice returned to start their match.

This time it was Justice that went on the offensive first. Chat Noir tumbled with her off the edge of a cliff, and both dug in to the side of the mountain (her with her staff, and he with his baton). Balancing on these narrow poles, they exchanged a series of strikes and kicks. While the fight against Ladybug had been focused on strategy, the fight with Chat Noir was centered around technique. Chat Noir defiantly held his own, but Justice landed a couple solid hits. The last of which sent him reeling, and he lost his footing.

"No!" Ladybug yelped, witnessing Chat Noir fall. She stepped forward, but was waylaid by a spread out wing of Ember, who told her not to interfere. Ladybug pushed him aside anyway, and scrambled to the edge of the cliff.

Chat Noir was dangling from the branch of a withered little tree sprouting from the rock face.

Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief. "Kitty you okay?!" She called down to him.

"Are you kidding!" He flashed a smile up to her, "I've got her right where I want her!"

"So you still are not ready to relent!" Justice called out from above, and struck the side of the cliff, sending a avalanche of debris falling down on him.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" Ladybug shouted.

But Justice continued. "You had your turn Ladybug. Only the cat can call it quits when he's had enough!"

"But he'll never stop! He's too stubborn!" Ladybug argued with a edge of panic in her voice that gave away her fear.

"You've got that right Ladybug!" Chat Noir called through the rising dust. "I don't give up!" Then he shouted, "Cataclysm!" And the cliff split right up to were Justice stood. The rock gave away, and she came down with it. She fell straight down, but was caught by Chat Noir who gripped firmly onto her wrist.

"Now purrhaps, you'd like to concede Lady Justice?" Chat Noir smiled as she dangled from his hand.

A dust covered Justice, wiped her arm across her dusty face. Then she drew her other arm up and placed it on his. "Well done Black Cat. Now your Ladybug can haul us both up. I think she's anxious to see you again," she smiled.

Ladybug grumbled about "stupid cats taking chances," but swiftly pulled both he and Justice back to solid ground.

"There you are, you have your cat back in one piece," Justice stood back, dropping her transformation. Where the imposing warrior had stood a fragile old woman took her place. She perched on a boulder next to Ember, grasping her staff for support. "You have proved to be honorable fighters," she concluded, and the ostrich kwami, Maat nodded in agreement. "Just remember that not all your adversaries with show the same respect to you...which doesn't mean you should show any less honor...only that you may be put to the test."

"And I have something for you, chirped a small voice at their feet. Suddenly a grasshopper leapt up and took his kwami form. "I've been watching you closely, and I am very impressed. Honorable people are rare to find...especially when they think no one is watching." Then the wild kwami handed Ladybug and Chat Noir five smooth sticks each. These are for your next challenge he gestured to the bundle of long sticks. "These are for the kwami council," and he placed a polished stone in each of their hands as well. Then bowed low, and instructed that early the next morning they should meet at the park for the next part of the honor trials.

"Have some fun tonight my friends," Justice said, slowly arching her weary back up. "I've got a place in the village in Seoul you can spend the night. Then she past a set of old Skelton keys to Ladybug. Just look for the miraculous crest on the door." Ladybug channeled Kaalki's power and they all. arrived back to the streets of Seoul. Justice gave them a wave, and used her staff to find her way through the busy streets.

After their rigorous training Ladybug and Chat Noir's first stop was the lively night market. It was here that they realized how many fans they had h in the city. They were approached by many people who asked eagerly for a photo together, and even a teen who begged them to sign her Ladybug backpack.

One merchant even offered Ladybug the chance to have a new cosmetic line named after her. Chat Noir ducked his head self consciously, recognizing the 'Adrien' fragrance line ads everywhere. His brand had gone international back in his early teens, but it was always a relief when he could interact with Chat Noir fans, rather than Adrien Agreste fans. He guessed it had something to do with the fact that fans of Chat Noir appreciated him for what he had done, whereas fans of Adrien only were attracted to him by the look carefully concocted by his father. Ladybug certainly noticed the Adrien ads, but linked arms with Chat Noir and they dashed through the shops toward the sizzling roadside food stands.

There was no shortage of people to meet, things to buy, and tasty food to sample.

Ladybug and Chat Noir finally escaped up to the heights of some of the tallest skyscrapers.

They hadn't really been able to comprehend how massive the city was (even from the heights of the mountain range that sheltered it). But now the darkness of night was illuminated the city with bright lights reaching as far as they could see in every direction. It was seriously mesmerizing. During the day they had been focused on the historic shadows of the past, but at night the modern energy of the city dominated the skyline.

It was not till late into the night that the two of them found their way back to the 600 year old streets of traditional Seoul. They strolled through the narrow alleyways to the top of the hill between Jongmyo shrine, Changdeok Palace, and Gyeongbok. Within the beautiful architecture of the Bukchon Hanok Village, they found a Hanok with the circular miraculous symbol carefully etched onto the door. Anyone unconnected with the miraculous world would have missed it, as it blended in with the carved patterns surrounding it. For Ladybug and Chat Noir, it stood out like a beacon guiding them home.

The key ground loudly in the lock, and the door swung open wearily with age. Inside the space was small, and sparsely furnished. But it was neat and tidy, with everything needed in its own place.

Dark wooden pillars and beams accented the walls and ceiling. Matching wooden shelves displayed a collection of photographs faded brown, and an odd assortment of antiques.

Chat Noir curiously picked up one of the photographs, and excitedly pushed it into Ladybug's hands. The photo was of a past Ladybug and Chat Noir smiling next to Justice. Ladybug's eyes lingered on the way the Ladybug and Chat Noir of the past were gazing at each other, and the way that Ladybug's arm wound comfortably around her partner. A glance at the rest of the collection made it clear that many of these photos were of past miraculous holders. While Ladybug continued to study the collection of photographs, Chat Noir explored the rest of the house.

Shuttered windows, with thin slats of wood ran the length of the main room that led to a bedroom, bathroom, and kitchenette. This small space was divided by a sliding door with opaque paper screening. Goldenrod yellow panels with hand painted black ink designs created a headboard, but there was no mattress or bed frame. Neatly stacked flat cushions could be arranged as a bed, with grey blankets with gold stripes.

Back in the main room a low square table held a small teapot, and ivory colored teacups. Justice must have prepared it for them,as the small kitchen was also stocked with food, and a selection of Imsil cheese for Plagg and Yakgwa flower-shaped sweets for Tiki.

"Mind if I let Plagg loose for a bit?" Chat Noir poked his head out of the bedroom. "He usually gets a bit crazy after keeping me transformed all day," he apologized in advance.

"Yeah, sure," Ladybug said still immersed in photos. "You take the bedroom, and I'll give Tiki a break out here and let her recharge."

Chat Noir slid the door shut, and said, "Plagg, Claws in," letting his transformation wash away. He held out the soft cheese for Plagg, which the cat kwami quickly devoured. No sooner than consuming the cheese, Plagg was bombarding Adrien with pleas to go to a cheese themed Imsil amusement park while they were in South Korea. "It's new!" he whined. "It wasn't here the last time were came through on the miraculous trials! 32 acres of cheese-themed goodness! How can you deprive me from experiencing a building shaped like a wedge of fromage. It is sacred! It was established by priest Ji Jeong-hwan himself!"

Although not completely giving in to his plans for a detour, Adrien pacified the demanding kwami with a promise to make a special trip back. Although still grumbling, some additional cheese stuffed in his mouth made it hard for Plagg to complain too much.

Meanwhile, Marinette was pouring over photographs with Tiki in the living room. Tiki was munching on Yakgwa, while sentimentally reminiscing about past battles and friends.

"Uh...Ladybug, are you and Tiki almost ready for bed," Adrien asked awkwardly.

"I'll be right there," Marinette called back, propping the photograph back in its place.

Marinette rubbed Tiki behind the antenna bidding her goodnight, and then called on her transformation.

When she slid the door open, Chat Noir was already arranging mats, cushions, and blankets for them.

"Thanks for getting everything ready," she said lifting a corner of the blanket, and tucking her feet beneath her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Chat Noir grinned.

"Umm..like what?" Ladybug raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I believe we had a wager today, in which I won a massage from the Lady!" he smirked.

"In your dreams Kitty! Plus, I won a couple rounds myself!" Ladybug crossed her arms.

"Fine! Twist my arm, I'll give you a massage too," he gave her a devious wink.

"Nope! Not gonna happen!" She declared.

"Come on Bug! I literally fell off a cliff today!" Chat Noir pulled out his kitten eyes. "Come on! How about just a foot rub?" He jumped to the mat beside her and stuck out his still booted foot.

"Ew! Even if you could get those off while transformed, I'm certainly not rubbing those paws!" Ladybug pushed his feet away.

"Just a little head scratch then?" he implored laying his head on her lap.

"Ahh...fine!" Ladybug finally caved, adjusting herself, so she was in a comfortable sitting position.

Chat Noir was a little surprised he had finally worn her down, but was not about to turn down the attention.

As soon as Ladybug's slender gloved gloved hands tangled themselves into his shaggy blonde hair he quivered under her touch. As she drew her fingers over his temples, he let out a deep sigh of contentment. He closed his eyes sinking into the comfort of having her so close. As she stroked his head like the cat he embodied, Ladybug found herself smiling down at her Kitty. It was nice to have him relax under her touch. As she brushed beneath one of his cat ears, a low, reverberating rumble escaped his throat.

Her hand paused, and Chat Noir tensed. Wanting to hear him purr again, she moved her hand back behind his ear. He abruptly shot his head up off her lap, sitting upright. "Ahh...that was great...your turn!" he mumbled backing up, so she could sit in front of him.

Ladybug shot him a sly glance, at his hasty escape, but didn't acknowledge it right away, and rather chose to just move over in front of him. "Here, I'll take these out first," Ladybug said, pulling out her ponytails, and releasing a wave of raven hair down her back.

If it wasn't enough that his cat-like impulses had just reduced him to purring under her hand a moment ago, he was now fighting the urge to play with her glossy hair like a kitten with ribbons dangling in its face. Chat Noir caught the scent of vanilla and cinnamon, and tried to snap himself out of the way it made his heart beat faster against his chest.

"Everything okay?" she asked, turning slightly over her shoulder.

"Yep! Fine! So fine!" Chat Noir rushed, and quickly drew his hands up through her hair. He let his claws rake gently through her hair, till he felt her relax. Then with closed eyes she smiled and said," I like it when I make you purr."

Chat's hands paused in hesitation a moment, before continuing to rub her head. "It's kind of embarrassing," he admitted.

"Did you know some people think purring in cats has healing properties?" she replied, relaxing deeper under his touch.

"Really? I guess if anyone is less stressed it's better for you," he responded thoughtfully.

"Plus it's downright adorable," Ladybug continued with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Ladybug!" Chat Noir tussled her hair, and moved over to the mat next to hers.

"Hey! My hair!" she protested, trying to smooth it down.

"I think it's downright adorable!" Chat Noir Mimicked, before dodging a pillow thrown his way and turning over under the blankets.

"Nite," Ladybug rolled her eyes, snuggling under her own blankets.

"Goodnight M'lady," Chat Noir replied.

**Readers who have stuck with me through this journey are awesome:) Thank you so much for adding it to favorites or follows! **

**A special thanks to janicep801 for the suggestion to send Chat Noir and Ladybug to South Korea! Some exciting moments take place for our heroes over the coming chapters;) **


	48. Chapter 48

The next morning they arrived at the Hangang Citizen's Park. The trees blossoms were all in bloom, draping down both sides of the Yunjuro Road. They kept walking till they reached a grassy clearing in the park beyond the outreaching branches.

Still carrying their bundle of sticks, they wondered what they could possibly be for. Justice was already waiting for them. "I hope you slept well," she said as she heard them approach.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay in your house!" Adrien said sincerely.

"We noticed some of your photos," Ladybug added.

"You are welcome...but although I have a number of places I call home around the world, the place you stayed last night actually used to belong to the previous Ladybug and Chat Noir," she revealed. "They left it in my care for future weilders."

"So they were a couple?"'Ladybug asked curiously.

"Of course," Justice stated matter of factly.

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked over at each other, locking eyes at the same time.

"But Ladybugs and Chat Noirs don't always end up together do they?" Chat Noir asked.

"Not always," she confirmed. "There is something to be said for destiny bringing the two most powerful forces together, but love requires more than that. Individuals all make choices, and although you can reach a destination from a number of paths, the journey is up to you."

That was when a magpie kwami arrived, clutching two long spools of string, and some sheets of paper in its feet. Dropping these next to Justice it hovered next to Justice' shoulder.

"Welcome Weilders, today we will start with some fun," the clever black and white bird cawed cheerfully. "You will construct, fly, and fight traditional Bangpae yeon Korean kites." He then carefully showed them how to assemble the sticks as braces across the rectangular body of the kite, cut a hole at the center of the handmade mulberry paper, and securely attach the silk string. Finally Justice produced paint to add finishing touches.

While they worked, Ladybug glanced over at Justice, thinking about what she had said about Ladybugs and Chat Noirs from the past. Then she stopped to watch Chat Noir, who leaned over his kite busy concentrating, tying pieces together.

Ladybug looked thoughtful. She liked the idea that she wasn't drawn to Chat Noir just because he was the chosen cat miraculous weilder. It might be easier if everyone just had a designated soulmate, but discovering a person and experiencing the excitement of desire...and having the chance they could feel the same way...was so much more powerful.

On the other hand it meant she had to be careful not to miss out on the opportunity to be with someone amazing, they weren't just going to fall into her lap.

At that moment Chat Noir held up his finished kite triumphantly, but backed into the scattered tins of paint behind him. Stumbling on the obstacles, he fell backwards with as much grace as a rhino on roller-skates, and literally landed in Ladybug's lap.

"Thanks for the save LB!" Chat Noir chuckled, then threw his arms around her neck dramatically, calling out "my hero!"

His laughter died on his lips though when her blush was replaced by a confident smirk. Ladybug wrapped her own arms around his chest. "Keep falling for me Kitty, and I might not let you go!" she whispered smoothly into his ear, which sent electrifying shivers down his spine.

With a much more nervous laugh, he struggled to get out of her grasp, and back onto his own feet. "Yeah right Ladybug! Very funny!" he brushed it off, and retreated to the other side of the kites, keeping an eye on Ladybug.

She just smiled to herself (probably pleased with herself that she had gotten a rise out of me, Chat Noir told himself), and busied herself finishing her kite. Then she took her kite and came up beside him again, reaching across to steal one of his paint brushes. When he glanced over at her, she bit the corner of her blush pink lips.

"Don't look at me like that!" Chat Noir protested, turning his face away, feeling the all to familiar tug on his heart that set off warnings in his head.

Like what?!" Ladybug laughed.

"Jus...just like that!" Chat Noir threw up his hands.

"This is how I always look at you!" Ladybug leaned her chin on his shoulder and brushed her index finger lightly across his cat ear.

"Ahha!" Chat Noir jumped back with a accusing finger pointing back at her. "Is this some new akuma that has possessed you again?! Whatever it is...well...is different!"

"Chat, you're being silly! Just relax! I was only teasing!" Ladybug laughed nervously.

"Were you? Because you know I'm with Marinette..."

"You are?!" Ladybug couldn't help the giddy smirk plastered across her face. "So you two are a sure thing? It all worked out?"

"Well...yeah...I mean...I hope so," Chat Noir stumbled.

"How could she resist this cute kitty?!" Ladybug cooed, moving to scratch him under the chin.

"Stop! That's what I mean!" He retracted away from her wearily, "Where did all this cute kitty talk come from! When it comes to Marinette I'm all in. I can't just give half my heart when I love someone."

"You are?!" she whispered in awe.

"Of course!" he responded matter of factly.

"Well, now that I know how you feel about Marinette, it is so hard not to flirt with you. I mean, you knew I was in to someone else, and you always flirted with me," Ladybug pointed out.

"At least when I flirted with you it was because I was in love with you," And he spun on his heel, put his kite under his arm, and stalked away to the water front by Ember.

Ladybug's face went bright red, and she stuttered, "Well I..." But he was already out of ear shot.

Chat Noir grumbled to himself, and kicked a loose pebble into the water. Where was all this when he was trying to flirt with Ladybug before?! Ladybug just found more ways to confuse and fluster him more everyday. Maybe telling her about Marinette made her feel like she didn't have to put up a guard around him any more...or...and he hardly even dared to consider the possibility..that maybe Ladybug felt a bit competitive with another girl for his attention now. Was she just returning his playful banter, or was there something else behind it?!

Whatever this new Ladybug was about he wasn't sure how to deal with it. He was used to being the one that left her speechless! Then another thought popped into his head. What if she was trying to give him a taste of his own medicine!

Chat Noir didn't have any longer to stew over the mysterious intentions of the flirty Ladybug, because if was time to get their kites airborne.

"A Bangpae yeon has five straight bambo sticks that suspend the paper and give it strength," the magpie kwami explained, drawing a wing along the kite, seemingly oblivious to the two emotionally charged teens who had assembled quietly before him. "For a weilder your task in maintaining balance is often challenging. The honor in which you uphold yourself, like these bamboo braces, gives you strength; Respect, dedication, honesty, compassion, and mercy.

The two weilders took turns looking up at each other, but their continued silence gave the magpie leeway to chatter on.

"Korean kite fighting is a traditional activity that is often played during festivals,"'the magpie kwami made flying motions in the air, "The goal is to cut the sting of your opponents kite sending it to the ground, while still keeping your own kite in the air."

"Seems simple enough," said Ladybug said hopefully, focusing on releasing a length of string from her spool.

"I think I might have you beat on this one!" Chat Noir bragged, cutting the tension between them, and drawing out his own length of string, "I made quite the man-powered kite when we beat Reverser."

"Don't forget I was the one pulling the strings!" Ladybug shot back, successfully catching the wind and getting her kite off the ground.

"Actually, I think Alex was behind that!" Chat Noir countered getting his own kite to rise further up in the currents of air.

Ladybug just rolled her eyes, and Chat Noir gave her a satisfied smile. There, he thought to himself, that is more like the Ladybug I know!

But what he didn't see is that she had pulled at her silken string to make her kite dive. He pulled his just in time, to avoid hers.

The wind would die down, and they'd have to run to catch the next gust of wind. The kites weaved higher and higher in the air. It was more challenging than Ladybug had thought. Just when she thought she was getting it, Chat's kite would try to cut hers off!

A strong wing blew against their kites, and the two of them spiraled together, wrapping their strings together, and pulling tight against Ladybug and Chat Noir's grasp. The gust off the water strained the string so much that it broke, and the intertwined kites blew away out of sight.

"Hmmm..." the magpie kwami watched in the direction the kites had disappeared.

Ladybug held her empty string up in both hands, "uh...do we need to try again?"

The Magpie kwami chuckled to himself, "a freed kite is not something to grieve. It is a symbol of releasing bad luck."

"Maybe I should free a few more kites then," Chat Noir looked up in the air. "I've got a lot more bad luck to get rid of!"

The Magpie laughed outright at that, then cocked his head towards Chat Noir. "It is wise not to hold on to things, but it doesn't have to happen all at once. Sometimes water flows in a flood, but it all starts with a single drop."

The Magpie flew to each of them and dropped a polished stone into each of their hands. Good luck weilders! Remember the five points of strength, and you will live your life honorably," it said before departing into the sky.

This is where I leave you too, Justice patted their shoulders. I have received word that there is suspicious magic to the west. Maat believes Nooroo has been claimed by another, and they are secretly practicing with the miraculous growing stronger.

"What!" Chat Noir gasped horrified. "A new Hawkmoth?!"

"We don't know that quite yet, but kwami can often sense each other's energy. If Nooroo is no longer dormant you both need to be on your guard.

"That's why you came!" Ladybug realized, "to get us ready?!"

Justice nodded. It is hard when we don't know what we will be facing, but we need to have you both complete your training to have the best fighting chance.

"We beat Hawkmoth before though," Chat Noir said hopefully. "Surely, someone inexperienced with a miraculous will be much easier to defeat!"

"Let us hope so," Justice nodded, then paused, "but in my experience, it's best to prepare for the worst anyway." Justice turned to go, but Chat Noir touched her arm.

"Justice, back in Paris...well...there was an attack on a high school where the thief was dressed like me. At the time it felt strange, almost like the time we faced the Copy Cat akuma. Do you think there might be a connection?" Chat asked.

Justice's forehead creased in concern, and she pierced her lips as if considering how much to reveal. "It is hard to say," she eventually said quietly. "...but it is wise to trust your intuition concerning such things. I will find out what I can."

With a final bow, she headed off towards the city, leaving them with more questions than answers.

Chat Noir was quiet. Once more the weight of his guilt in not recognizing Hawkmoth earlier fell down upon his shoulders. Maybe if he had picked up on the signs he could have prevented the Butterfly miraculous from slipping through their fingers yet again.

Ladybug softly came alongside him sending her partners distress. "Come on Kitty," she said kindly. "Let's do one more thing in Seoul before Ember takes us to the next Honor trial."

Together they made their way to the N Seoul tower. They rode the elevator to the very top of the observation deck, and stepped out a clear Spring sky overlooking the city.

It reminded Chat Noir of the days that he and Ladybug would just perch up on the Eiffel tower to spend time decompressing after a particularly difficult akuma.

"Here, I got you something," Ladybug said passing Chat Noir a padlock in the shape of a smiling black cat face.

"What's this?" Chat Noir looked from the lock to Ladybug perplexed.

She shrugged, shyly, "I bought it at the market last night and thought it was pretty cute."

"Soo..." Chat Noir held the lock still confused.

"It's just like a tradition here in Seoul the lady at the market was telling me about. "Ladybug waved at the banister of the lookout where countless colorful padlocks were locked to each other.

"Oh...OH!"Chat Noir looked from the hodgepodge of locks to ladybug, "like the Pont Neuf bridge in Paris," he connected.

"Yeah something like that," she blushed slightly, figetting with one of the locks along the railing. "I mean we don't have to if you don't want..." Ladybug stammered.

"No, no, I think it's great...actually I'd always kinda thought we'd leave a lock on the Paris bridge one day, so it's cool you thought of it," he flipped the lock open and looped it through the railing before closing it.

After the lock clicked shut, Ladybug turned away, feeling that Chat Noir had missed what she was trying to say with the lock. She thought he would have understood. Silently, she slipped on Kaalki's glasses and spun the portal. Ember flew from his quill and looked over her shoulder back at Chat Noir.

Giving the lock a thoughtful flick before he planned to follow Ladybug, Chat Noir noticed something written in white curved script in the back. He turned it over in his hands and it said: 'You and me against the world-Forever.' He held the padlock in his hands a moment longer, letting the words sink in deeper. Ladybug couldn't mean it as a confession of love. It was what he had said to her as partners, fighting akumas, taking down criminals, day to day hero stuff...but the locks...Chat Noir scanned the padlocks theirs was linked to. Surely these were symbols of love?

"Chat Noir," Ember called back to him. "Busan awaits."

"Coming," ChatNoir responded. Whatever the lock meant or didn't mean to Ladybug, it was too late. He would have waited if he thought she would one day change her mind, but it was never going to happen. He wanted someone who needed him as much as he needed them.

**Thank you to all readers, and especially to KoalaWho, No One, Vanilla123catnezzer, GuenZhenXuan2020, and others for the encouraging reviews! Each time I hear people are enjoying this story I get inspired to keep writing new chapters:) **

**This story is a slow-burn up to seeing these two discover each other. Both our heres are feeling torn, but something is about to happen that is a total 'gamechanger! Dont forget to follow/favorite!**

**fun fact: Magpies are considered lucky in South Korea, and are also the national bird. **


	49. Chapter 49

The smell of salty kelp coming off the crispness of the east coast air was the first thing Ladybug noticed as they stepped through the portal. The second was the crystal clear blue of the wide ocean spanning as far as she could see.

As they turned around they were confronted by four imposing lions guarding the seaside temple, under a ornate three story pagoda.

"Don't worry, they won't bite," a cool voice assured them. Beneath the feet of one of the lions sat a cat hardly larger than a average house cat, but it had longer legs. It was stunningly beautiful. It's coat was patterned with rows of elongated black spots set on its tawny golden fur. Its rounded ears twitched toward them. Its golden eyes, accentuated with two prominent black stripes, studied them.

"Leopard Cat," Ember addressed, and the dignified creature stepped forward onto the rocks before them.

Chat Noir and Ladybug gave the cat a bow, which he acknowledged with a nod to each of them.

"I feared for a long time that the miraculous trials were forgotten by weilders," the Leopard cat said, and then stretched into a bow. "I am glad to see the cycle continues with a new generation.

"This temple was originally called Bomun and was dedicated to Gwanseum-bosal, the Goddess of Compassion," Ember explained.

"It has a new name since Ember's last visit," the cat informed them. "The head monk, some time ago, had a vision of the Goddess of Mercy riding a dragon. Now the humans call it Haedong Yonggungsa, which means "Korean Dragon Palace."

"Was there ever a dragon here?" Chat Noir asked cautiously.

"Absolutely," the pupils of the cats eyes dilated. "Stay long enough and there may be a dragon here again."

"Is that part of the trial?" Ladybug asked suspiciously.

"They are always so jaded by the time you bring them to me," the Leopard cat said smugly to Ember.

"I may have thrown them a few surprises over the last few trials," Ember admitted.

"Not to worry weilders in the house of mercy and compassion you'll find just that," the cat blinked its wide eyes up at both of them. "The first test is a study in emotion. Each of the lions behind me symbolize happiness, sadness, anger, and joy."

"Please come sit facing each other before the first lion. Dig deep within yourself and express one memory that brought you happiness. Ember and I will meet you at the gates when you have completed your reflection before each of the lions," the kwami instructed.

Ladybug and Chat Noir sat cross legged, knee to knee at the feet of the lion of happiness. They thought for a while, and Ladybug blurted out, "Playing Megastrike three with my Dad!"

She said it so enthusiastically Chat Noir couldn't help but chuckle, and she laughed herself. "Sorry, that's kind of silly isn't it!" she said bashfully, "I've got others, I don't know why that was the first one I thought of."

"No, no, it's really cool actually," Chat Noir reassured her. "I can't even picture my Dad being willing to do something like that. You thought of it because family is your happiness!"

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Ladybug smiled. "How about you?"

"For me..." Chat Noir paused, "the first time I transformed with my miraculous," he said, then smiled widely just thinking about that moment.

"For you being a hero makes you the happiest," Ladybug nodded, "that's you for sure!"

"Well, I like helping people, but in that moment it was the chance for freedom that made me the happiest. It had..um...been a long time since I'd really been happy back then," Chat Noir admitted.

Ladybug put her arm across their knees to squeeze Chat Noir's shoulder. "I'm sorry that you went so long without anything to make you happy," she comforted. "I always looked at wearing the miraculous as a big responsibility...more like a honored burden. I didn't realize you seemed lighthearted about it all because for you it had lifted a burden off you."

Chat Noir shifted over to the space under the next lion. "I had been happy before, but when I lost my Mother, things became pretty grim in our house."

Ladybug scooted next to him slipping her arm around him. He pulled his knees up to his nose and sunk his chin down on top of them. Ladybug just held him.

"She would have really liked you," Chat Noir mumbled. " I always admired how kind and strong she was. She wouldn't back down from anything, and always knew what to say."

"There are lots of times I don't know what to say," Ladybug said quietly.

Chat Noir watched her carefully, then asked gently, "what was a moment of sadness for you?"

"Loosing your mom is so much more devastating than what I've experienced. It doesn't seem right to even bring up anything I lost," she avoided the question.

"I don't think it's a competition," Chat Noir smiled kindly, "Go on..."

"It was silly...more of disappointment than anything," she stalled, but Chat Noir waited patiently. "The one I was in love with told me he was starting to have feelings..."

Chat Noir raised an eyebrow.

"...for someone else," she finished.

"Oh..." Chat Noir's shoulders dropped.

"...And I offered to go with them on their first date," Ladybug added, hiding her face embarrassingly in her hands.

Chat Noir sputtered, and then started to laugh.

"Hey!" She protested with a smile, peaking through her hands at him, "don't laugh!"

"I'm sorry!" He said wiping tears from his eyes, "but that really_ is_ sad!"

Ladybug playfully punched him in the arm, and Chat Noir collect himself enough to roll out of the way beneath the third lion.

"I'm seriously joking though," he assured her, turning serious. "I know better than anyone what it is like to love someone who doesn't feel the same."

"Chat I do care about you, I..." Ladybug tried to interrupt, but Chat kept going.

"This isn't a guilt trip or something. You always tried to let me down easy, but it still hurts when you want to be with that person so badly. I guess it is just hard to imagine a guy out there so clueless to make you a third wheel!"

"Yeah, well, I've been pretty clueless myself when it come to noticing what's right in front of me," she looked over at Chat Noir and their eyes met for a fraction of a second before he dropped her gaze.

"So what makes you mad then?" He asked passing to the next lion. "You know besides your jealousy over my masterfully crafted puns?!"

"Although Occasionally annoying..."

"Meowch!" Chat Noir gripped his chest with a wink.

"..Those don't make me angry," she continued. "Actually what makes me truly angry is people lying to me or my friends...which I guess could be ironic seeing as I've been lying and making of lame excuses to hide my identity from the ones I care about."

"But that is to protect them," Chat Noir defended.

"That's what I tell myself," Ladybug nodded glumly, "but sometimes it makes things difficult. One time Leila...you know the girl that was Volpina..."

Chat Noir pretended to suddenly recall the name, "oh yeah, I remember that one."

"Well I got so mad because she was going around telling everyone she and Ladybug were best friends...it was like every word out of her mouth was lies...and somehow I was the only one that saw it. Anyway, I confronted her as Ladybug and screwed up everything even worse by getting her akumatized. After that she seemed to have it in for both Ladybug and Mar...err...me!" Ladybug's eyes flickered up to Chat Noirs. "She threatened to turn my friends against me...and ruin my life...There were a couple times I was almost akumatized she pushed me so far!"

Chat Noir looked shocked. "You never told me that part before! Ladybug that's horrible!" Then he took her hand, and said passionately, "You're not the only one her lies hurt. One of my friends nearly got expelled because of Leila's tricks. She backed off a bit and confessed to making the whole scenario up after I confronted her."

"That was you?! I mean you got Leila to fess up to her lies to help your..um...friend get back into school! How?! What did you do?" Ladybug gasped.

"Oh just a Oh so friendly Chat...purrhaps with a hint of a threat thrown in," Chat shrugged.

Ladybug suddenly leaned over and gave Chat Noir a light kiss on his cheek.

Looking surprised, but pleased, Chat Noir touched the spot she had kissed. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Just for being the best," Ladybug smiled. "So I told you mine, now tell me yours. What gets under the laid-back Chat Noir's skin?"

"I guess that would be lies for me too," Chat Noir responded. "I didn't even realize it before a few months ago, but I found out even my own family have been keeping secrets from me." Then Chat Noir got a far away look on his face.

Ladybug bit her lip. Her wonderful partner had been through so much. He deserved so much better. But she also felt a sting of guilt, after all, she had been hiding a lot from him too. If he found out would he be happy to finally learn the truth...or would he feel she had betrayed his trust, just like all the others he was close to.

"I hate secrets," he continued to himself more than to her, but then in typical Chat Noir fashion, rallied himself and plastered on a smile, "but I guess that is what we signed on for when we became Superhero's, hey Ladybug?!"

"I want there to be fewer secrets between us too," she said softly, knowing him too well to let the fake bravado fool her into thinking he was past the sadness and anger of the last two lions.

"Then tell me about a time you experienced joy," Chat Noir shifted beneath the final lion.

"Hmmm..." Ladybug thought through amazing moments in her life. The word 'joyful' seemed to go so much deeper. "Some of my most joyful moments have been dancing actually," she finally concluded.

"You do have some great moves," Chat Noir smiled.

"You're not bad yourself," she gave him a nudge with her shoulder. "You might be pleased to know more than one of those joy-filled dances were with you."

"With me..." Chat Noir repeated, barely breathing.

His mind raced. He and Ladybug had danced a few times over the years. Even recently they had danced to the street performer music in Seattle, on the black volcanic fields of Hawaii, and at the wedding in India. The closeness they shared had meant a lot to him too, but to know that she had shared that joy was more than he could ever have hoped for.

Little did Chat Noir know that the dance that stood out the most in Ladybug's mind was not traced back to any exotic location, but a simple night alone with her Kitty, dancing on her balcony under the stars.

Silence lay heavily between them, until Ladybug cleared her throat, and asked, "How about you? What has brought joy into your life?"

"You," he said simply, and got up off the ground, and turning towards the ocean waves crashing up against the wall of rock the temple perched on.

Ladybug sat beneath the feet of the stone lion of joy wordlessly. She watched her partner standing with his back to her, and she was more torn than she had ever been before. How hard was it just to grab someone who meant so much to you and kiss them till there were no secrets left?! What if she could just forget everything else...everyone else...

The silence between them was too long...she stood...the moment had passed..Ladybug started and stopped...trying with frustration to form some kind of sentence...to let him know he was more than just a partner...

But when she took a breath in he swung around and grabbed her up tightly in his arms. Startled, but comforted by his sudden closeness after the breach between them, she sunk into him, and wrapped her arms around his back. "Thank you," he whispered full of emotion. "Thank you for bringing joy back into my life."

"I've never had anyone love me the way you do," she whispered back, squeezing him close.

"I hope the one you love gives you even more," Chat Noir gave her one last embrace before breaking away towards the path, "You deserve much more." Then he turned and walked along the coastal trail littered with hundreds of eerily stacked rocks pilgrims had left to mark the temple trail.

Ladybug was once again cursing her tied tongue and divided heart, trailing after the one she had denied too many times before.

They past statues, carvings, and stone lanterns through a small bamboo forest, before ascending the 108 silent stairs to the temple's entrance.

Ladybug finally came alongside Chat Noir again once they reached the 12 humanized animal statues guarding the front gate, all standing at attention. They were even taller than Chat Noir, and looked out at them with stone eyes.

"What is this?" Ladybug asked sensing the arrival of Ember and the Leopard Cat rejoining them.

"It is the 12 kwami of the third miraculous tier," Chat Noir answered, counting up the assembly of zodiac creatures.

"There is a special ceremony these kwami created for weilders who had come of age and demonstrated true compassion. It was their tradition to give each weilder a gift based on the year of their birth."

"One year Tikki gave me a Kwagatama for my Birthday," Ladybug said.

"A very personal and treasured gift to be sure," the Leopard Cat acknowledged, "but this is different. It is an additional power that will magically bind itself to your miraculous while you remain it's weilder."

"Chat Noir, you may go first. Step up to the statue of your zodiac birth kwami and say its kwami name."

Chat Noir looked up the line of animals until he found the stone dragon. Stepping in front of it he said "Longg!" The stone started to glow, and the statue became animated, moving with ease like it had suddenly become a living creature. It wound its tail around itself and seemed to evaluate the weilder before him. "You are worthy of the strength of Longg. As the black cat you weild destruction. You can choose air, fire, or water to merge with your cataclysm power. What is your choice?"

In awe of the grand stone dragon before him, Chat Noir considered the possibilities. He had seen Ladybug and Kagami weild the dragon miraculous before, and each element came with its own advantage. Finally he determinedly set his jaw, and declared "I chose water."

The dragon turned its head to one side as if slightly amused. "A bit unusual for a cat weilder to chose water, but a good choice non the less. Water can be destructive, but it can also bring life and healing." The dragon then reached forward, grasping Chat Noir's hand that wore the miraculous, and the dragon bowed. The glowing energy concentrated itself into the ring, fusing the dragons power with the power of the black cat. The dragon then released him, and stepped back, once again returning to lifeless stone.

"I know we've encountered wild things on these trials," Chat Noir said turning to The others, "but that was Really Wild!"

"The Ladybug is next. Find your zodiac creature," Ember guided her.

Ladybug had already picked out the statue in the lineup, and walked straight over to the snake statue. "Sass," she said a bit hesitantly. Just like the statue of the dragon, the snake statue started to glow, and then uncoiled into life.

"You are worthy of the power of Sass. As the Ladybug you weild creation. With this power you will create time. For five minutes of your time, you will be able to slow the rest of the world down."

"That is awesome! I'm always short on time!" Ladybug smiled excitedly.

The stone snake smiled back looming towards her face. "No matter how much extra time mortals have, it always slips through their fingers. Then it touched its nose to one earring, and the tip of its tail to the other. The glowing energy wound its way through the snake, and bound itself to the miraculous she wore. The he hung back, and the snake reverted back to cold stone.

"A snake zodiac hmm," Chat Noir observed, and then winked. "Seems like I'm the older and wiser one after all."

"Maybe just older," Ladybug teased back, "...by a little."

"Now I'm excited to try these new powers!" Chat Noir exclaimed, and Ladybug nodded in agreement.

"Ladybug can say "Miraculous Time"and everything beyond what she touches will be frozen for five minutes," the wild kwami explained. "For Chat Noir, he just needs to say 'Aqua Cataclysm,'when he wants to summon his gift," the cat Leopard instructed.

"Aqua Cataclysm?" Chat Noir asked, but in proclaiming it, he released a surge of power that made the water on the ocean serge, and rise up like a rouge tsunami wave.

The Leopard cat acted fast and took its kwami form to Chat Noir's left hand, and Ember his right, trying to drag his hands down. Ladybug, sensing their struggle realized even the kwami would not be enough to subdue the raging torrents created by Chat Noir's raw power.

"Miraculous time," she called out loudly, and instantly the world froze. The rising wall of water hung in a balance. Chat Noir stood with outstretched hands, burdened little by the kwami's attempt to restrain him. Ladybug ran in front of Chat Noir, and tenderly placed her hands on either side of his face searching his eyes filled with horror at the destruction he was about to inflict.

"You..."she said slowly and confidently "can master destruction, you are not a slave to it!"

Slowly his eyes flickered to hers. "Run!" he mouthed with panic in his eyes.

"I believe in you! You've got this!" she urged, then paused, "...just like you've got me! I'm not leaving your side...not ever!" Then she drew her face in slowly to meet his, until her lips met his. His eyes widened a moment, then closed at the feel of her mouth matched with his own. His hands dropped to his sides, releasing the water into tiny droplets of water like a fine mist that surged against the side of the rock.

She kissed him without fear of the future or whether she should. As she pressed up against him, and tilted her head to meet his lips again it was only him. He was everything to her. For Ladybug she slowly savored each sensation of their kiss, but even with her additional 'created time' it didn't seem nearly long enough. Time had already caught up to them when she reluctantly broke away from the kiss.

As she stumbled back a step and opened her eyes. Chat Noir's mouth was slightly parted, and he blinked as if awakening from a dream. He was left partially stunned and partially wrapped up in the passion of the moment they had finally shared. 'Mi'Lady?" he asked searching her eyes for answers, while part of himself didn't want anything but to kiss her again.

They stayed frozen looking at each other. "You kissed me...we kissed..." Chat Noir said in a dazed voice, then suddenly glanced around. The water had retreated back to the sea, as if nothing had disturbed it. The two kwami sat back a ways away on the ground, where they had been thrown when Chat Noir had released his power. They looked as surprised as the weilders at the events that unfolded.

"Ladybug, I thought I was going to...I couldn't control it...I thought I was going to loose you!" Chat Noir rambled in relief, gathering her up in his arms.

Then the next moment of realization hit him, as his mind cleared, and he slowly released her, stepping back to look at her face. "You...you just kissed me to stop me," he said quietly (more as a statement than a question).

"No, that's not why!" Ladybug said defensively.

"It's not?" Chat Noir asked in disbelief.

"No it's not!" Ladybug insisted. "I just...I just wanted to kiss you."

"So it wasn't like the time you kissed me during Dark Cupid?" Chat Noir watched her intently. "It wasn't that you had to kiss me, you actually wanted to kiss me?"

"Of course I wanted to kiss you, you stupid cat!" Ladybug said frustratedly. "And it was amazing! Is that what you want to hear?!"

Chat Noir blinked in surprise, and then a signature Chat grin crept across his face. "Actually that is exactly what I've been dreaming of for years."

"Chat the kiss...I just acted...It was real...I know it was...but I don't know where it will lead...what it means!" Ladybug stuttered with her voice raising higher and higher.

Chat Noir took her hand and held it to his heart. "Mi'Lady...it was real for me too."

The kwamis floated up before them. The Leopard cat looked relieved, and touched at the sight of a miraculous weilders so clearly taken with each other. Ember on the other hand looked ruffled and miffed about the situation caused by the introduction of new powers.

"Now that another disaster has been avoided, I just need to say..." Ember squawked, "You (pointing a flaming wing at the Jaguar cat) should have warned him about training first before using a aqua cataclysm, and you (he pointed a wing at Chat Noir) should know better than to unleash a cataclysm, and you (he pointed his wing at Ladybug)...you should have kissed that boy like that ages ago!" With an indignant huff he floated away down the path, leaving the scolded weilders to follow.


	50. Chapter 50

Jinahe was bustling with visitors that were trying to get a glimpse of the last of the season's 340,000 cherry trees which had burst into an ocean of pale pink blossoms. Ember told them Jinache had one of the largest concentrations of cherry blossoms trees in the world.

The grasshopper, magpie, leopard cat , and moon bear waited for them among the blossoming trees. Petals fluttered down around them as they approached.

The wild kwami sat on a hillside covered with flowers, like a living rainbow wild kwami bowed, and Ladybug and Chat Noir bowed in return.

The small black moon bear, with a white crescent on her chest, stepped forward and greeted them formally. Then she declared, "it has not just been these last two days that have proven your honor. It is a lifetime of building character through the choices you make. In this ceremony we ask that each of you choose a single flower."

Sensing their hesitation, the moon bear smiled kindly, "this is not a trick, and you can't really choose wrong," she assured them. "Traditionally in Korea on a child's first Birthday there is a blessing ceremony called the Doljabi. Various items are laid out before them, and the child is encouraged to choose one. Each item is a symbol for a possible future they might have. I guess you could say this is the kwami version of that."

Feeling more at ease Chat Noir and Ladybug waded into the sea of flowers, and tried to pick just one. In the end, the both returned holding a bloom.

The moon bear took Chat Noir's first. It was a dark red rose, just like the ones he had always chosen for Ladybug back in Paris. "Ahh...a romantic at heart...this is true love!" the moon bear smiled warmly, with her deep black eyes shining at Chat Noir.

Chat Noir went about as red as his rose, but inside he was brimming with happiness.

Next Ladybug handed over the flower she had chosen. A delicate pale pink hibiscus, with a bright burst of red at its heart.

There was a gasp among the kwami, and hushed excited whispers among them when they saw what she had picked.

"Is it...um...bad?" Ladybug asked hesitantly.

"No, dear one, it is quite special in fact," the Moon Bear smiled. "We are just surprised because few weilders have picked a _mugunghwa _on this field before...and it has a particular significance here in South Korea."

The bear looked thoughtfully at the five soft petals before explaining. "Each flower only blooms a single day, but the new growth on the rest of the plant allows prolific flowering all summer. This flower is a symbol of "eternity" or "inexhaustible abundance."

Ladybug held the flower carefully, wondering what the significance could mean for her future. Then she past it to the moon bear.

"You are warriors of the miraculous. Live you lives with honor and remember your training and the oath you took," the grasshopper charged them.

"Remember where true strength comes from," the magpie chirped.

"And show compassion and mercy to both friends and enemies," the leopard cat nodded.

The kwami joined together the polished purple amethyst stones and touched them to the flowers they had each chosen. Then the moon bear brushed the illuminated flowers across the weilders bowed heads. The feeling from the kwami blessing buzzed through them, and strengthened them to their core.

They opened there eyes among the snowy trees and breathed in the sweet freshness of spring. Only they and their guide were left beneath the canopy. Overhead white clouds were building up against each other. Dark shadows among them began to build, and threaten with the storms quickly approaching.

Nearby they could hear the muffled voices of people enjoying the nearby spring festival, and the occasional cars unaware of the magic that had just taken place.

Chat Noir looked at Ladybug, who was smiling back at him. They had just made it through another challenge, but for the next few minutes they could just enjoy the magic of the moment together. He drew a paw through the fringe of her hair where some of the petals blown from the trees had fallen. Then pulled his hand back, when she drew closer to him, with a dreamy look in her wide blue eyes.

Chat leaned over happily, and would his arm around her. "I still can't believe I finally got a kiss out of Ladybug!"

"Well, technically that wasn't our first," Ladybug smiled back. "...but for sure the best yet!"

"Yeah, but The first I was akumatized and trying to like cataclysm you, and the second Olivia stole our memories...not really fair. Chat Noir pulled her in close. "I'll tell you one thing, I'm never going to forget the kiss today!"

"Me neither Kitty," she sighed.

"But now we can make up for lost time!" Chat Noir continued excitedly. "Everything is going to be purrfect!"

Ladybug smiled, but clenched her teeth and looked off to the side, avoiding Chat Noirs eyes.

"Ladybug?" Chat Noir asked, taking her hand tenderly. "What's wrong? You can tell me!"

"I can't," Ladybug stepped back, and tears brimmed in her eyes. "I don't want to ruin everything."

"Ladybug of course you can! Did I mess something up? Tell me! I swear, I'll fix it!" Chat Noir said on the verge of panicking, sensing her closing off from him again.

"You didn't mess up a thing! You're the one who is perfect! I'm the one who made a mess of everything!" she wilted.

"What are you talking about? What ever you think you did we can fix it together!" Chat Noir

"I'm worried about what I'm going to have to do next Kitty. I've been selfish, letting my heart take the lead, but I should have been paying attention to my head. Now someone is going to be more hurt than ever...I should never have let it get this far!" she reprimanded herself.

"No, no, no, don't second guess this! Don't start overthinking us," Chat Noir said apprehensively.

"I'm not letting you go Kitty!" she took his hand, and squeezed it reassuringly. "I cant deny anymore that there is something between us. I want there to be more." Then she looked off to the side again.

"From the very beginning I told you we were made for each other," Chat Noir leaned toward her, but she stiffened at his touch.

"What is holding you back?!" He asked dropping his arm, "If that kiss meant anything to you...if I really mean anything you will be honest with me right now!" he pleaded desperately.

"You know it did, and I care about you more than anything...that's what I'm trying to say...It's just not that simple," Ladybug bit her lip.

"Well I know it shouldn't be this hard if you really love the person," Chat Noir stormed off as the rain hit.

The swaying branches of the cherry trees, made the peddles float down like swirling confetti. Ladybug felt like she was a figure in a snow globe, and her world had just been turned upside down. If she didn't go find Chat right away she knew she would loose more than just her partner and friend.

She ran to where he had disappeared. She scanned the streets, crowded with citizens and tourists alike dashing for cover to get out of the sudden onslaught of rain.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug desperately summoned, and a red umbrella with black spots fell into her hands.

A light rain created a veil across the streets. The Festival-goers ducked into shops and under overhangs, leaving the arch of trees along the Yeojwacheon stream abandoned...all except one lone dark figure.

Chat Noir stood on the bridge spanning the river which was lined with delicate snowy blooms. Beads of water rolled down Chat Noirs damp hair and rolled down his back. Ladybug came and stood beside him, raising the umbrella above both of them.

As she leaned in that same soft hint of Vanilla and cinnamon wrapped around him.

He glanced over at Ladybug

"Hey!" She said hopefully

Chat Noir looked down with his shoulders slumped over the bridge railing.

"I'm sorry," Ladybug said holding the umbrella with two hands. "I've never had someone feel the way you do about me and express themselves like this. I'm making a mess of this, but I want to try to explain. I don't know which me I'm supposed to be with you. I just know I don't want to loose you!"

"You've told me how you feel before. I guess I was just hoping that maybe once we kissed it had changed. I was stupid for thinking that you would..."

"Chat! Things are different between us. I DO care about you. You've got to know that!" Ladybug pleaded with him. "I...well I..."

"I get it!" Chat Noir turned his face away.

Ladybug leaned toward him, and gently turned his face towards her again. "I don't think you do. I've been so afraid to let you close to me, when I was torn by my feelings for someone else. I didn't want to risk everything we have together. But I haven't been honest with you...or myself...and that's not fair either. In the end I ended up hurting you anyway."

Chat Noir stared back at her, with a perplexed expression.

"What are you saying?" He asked straightening up beside her.

"A part of me feels like we were meant to be together too."

"Milady! That's..."Chat Noir gasped, but was interrupted by Ladybugs sigh.

"But it shouldn't just be part of me that feels like that. Kitty you deserve so much more than that. There is someone I care about and I don't feel right starting down our path together, till I close the chapter with him. I'm feeling torn in half and I need to be sure I figure things out before I hurt you or..."

"Or the other guy." Chat Noir gripped the bridge tightly, and then turned towards her. "You told me years ago there was someone else you had fallen for, but you were never dating this whole time. How can this guy be so blind that you are right in front of him, and he doesn't just sweep you off your feet?" Chat Noir asked frustratedly. "He can't possibly love you like I do!" He declared.

"Haven't you ever been torn?" Ladybug asked toying with the umbrella handle.

"Mi'lady you know you've always loved you," Chat Noir responded.

"What about Marinette?" Ladybug looked up nervously.

"Marinette? Well with Marinette...I...well...Mari is..."Chat Noir suddenly reddened and his hand nervously stretched behind his neck.

"She is what?" Marinette dared to ask.

"Chat Noir drew his hand across his face and through his wet hair, making it stand up haphazardly. "It is complicated...but yes...I love her too...and I don't want to hurt her...I really wanted to have the chance to see if she could love me," Chat Noir replied quietly, unable to look Ladybug in the eye.

"I already know she does," Ladybug smiled with her eyes, "Come on my Kitty, let's get out of this rain and get back home. We will figure everything out together." Ladybug held the vivid red umbrella out to Chat Noir. He reached out and their fingertips just barely grazed each other. Somehow this most brief of connections sent electricity through his whole being. As he took hold of the handle though, a bracing wind swept across them and blew the top of the umbrella inside out. Chat Noir feeling flustered, quickly popped the arch of the umbrella back properly.

Ladybug laughed softly

"What?" he asked quirking an eye brow in her direction

"Oh nothing. It's just that Someone once won my heart by giving me an umbrella in the rain, and it closed on my face."

Ladybug walked away, leaving Chat Noir gripping the smooth curved handle of the umbrella tightly. He stared after Her through the delve. He looked up at the umbrella and back toward where she had gone. Then his heart quickened. Then barely above a whisper he let fall his hearts revelation and at the same time most desperate question...a single name; "Marinette?!"

**So readers the secrets are now going to start to unravel now like yarn tossed around by a very lovesick black Chat...but there are many more destinations for it all to get untangled. Follow so you don't miss out! Thank you so much for taking an interest in checking out my story, and giving my fantasy jaunt around the World a chance.**

** A challenge for my readers: Type some of the locations I mention in this Fanfic into a quick search. Although of course the story is strung from the Miraculous Characters (from the awesome Thomas Astruc) and pieces from my imagination, the actual locations are real! There are some truly amazing places in our world, and if you take a glance at the photos of these places I have no doubt you'll have a few more places to add to your bucket list for the future...I know I have! **

**Fun fact: The bridge Ladybug finds Chat Noir on, spanning the Yeojwacheon stream is known as the "Romance Bridge." Along this stream during the cherry blossom festival they sometimes string multicolored umbrellas, which are lit up at night. A photo of this is the reason I chose Marinette's reveal right there, and had to tie it into one of my favorite moments from Miraculous Origins with the Coup de foudre betweem Adrien and Marinette. **


	51. Chapter 51

Ladybug had kissed Chat Noir quickly, before dashing off before her transformation dropped. The sudden sensation of kissing her lips still left him lightheaded, no matter how brief. If he had been able to channel his torrent of thoughts with a clearer head, he might have told her it was pointless to rush off, since he may have already figured out her identity.

He was sure it had to be her. If it wasn't for the blatantly obvious evidence he tallied in his head, his heart confirmed it with burning certainty.

How had he not see it before?! He chided himself. Her slight build, with gentle curves. Her signature ponytails, the hint of freckles sprinkled across her nose, and those eyes... If he had been fooled by everything else he should have recognized that gaze.

He had, after all, suspected that the sweet, talented, caring, "_Everyday Ladybug_," was in fact the real Ladybug. Somehow each of those times she managed to cover her tracks, and make him second guess himself.

Marinette never seemed to hang around when a akuma would show up, but neither would any sane civilian in Paris who had experienced what an akuma was capable of. She always seemed to have an excuse for slipping away at the right moment.

During Time tagger he had seen Mari and Ladybug together, but later on that day there had been two Ladybugs (one from the future).

Kwami Buster had really thrown him for a loop. He had seen Ladybug and Multimouse (aka Mari) talking to each other face to face. How did she pull that one off?!

Was it possible that finally they could push aside all the secrets that had kept them a part?! If he knew her identity, shouldn't he tell her his? What if he was to tell her who he was?!

Then he pictured the moment Hawkmoth had dissolved his transformation, leaving his father standing menacingly above Ladybug in their final battle. It had been his fault...his fault for not stopping him sooner. Then his eyes widened as he replayed every attack, every ounce of pain, every scream he had witnessed Ladybug endure...only this time her mask was removed...it had been his Marinette all along.

Ladybug-Marinette. Marinette-Ladybug. If he told her now, would he risk losing both of them?!

Ooo

Meanwhile back in the loft above the Dupan-Chang Bakery Marinette fell backwards with a sigh into bed, then grabbed her over stuffed cat pillow and squealed into it.

"Quite a day!" Tiki smiled watching her weilder with amusement.

"Oh Tiki Chat Noir is amazing!" Marinette sighed again.

"Didn't you always think so? Tiki winked.

"Of course...but to kiss him! Like that! Wow!" Marinette was then lost to Tiki replaying every second over again. Tiki just smiled and shook her head.

Then suddenly Marinette sat straight up in a panic. "Tomorrow night is Friday night! The date with Adrien was going to be tomorrow!"

"Was?" Tiki asked uncertainly.

"Of course _Was_! I can't kiss Chat like that, and then just face Adrien like things haven't changed!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Adrien won't understand if you just cancel on him. You've got to tell him the truth!" Tiki urged.

"What truth Tiki!" Marinette shook her head helplessly, "that I've spent the last three years pinning away for him, and now that he finally shows an ounce of interest, I've gone and fallen so hard for a masked super hero, whose name I don't even know, that I can't think of anything else!?"

"Yes...that truth," Tiki nodded solemnly.

"Tiki I can't tell him that!" Marinette huffed. "He'll think I'm crazy...or worse...shallow for having some celebrity crush on Chat Noir."

"Didn't you find out that he maybe liked Ladybug not that long ago?!" Tiki asked.

"That's totally different," Marinette waved her hand dismissively.

"Is it?" Tiki asked confused.

"I know what I need to do...I've known I should've done it years ago," Marinette typed on her phone with blind determination.

"Which is...?" Tiki asked concerned, trying to peak over her shoulder at her screen.

"Let Adrien Agreste go," Marinette answered, hitting the send button on her text.

"Marinette what did you do?!" Tiki squeaked.

Ooo

At that moment Adrien who had just dropped his transformation, saw a notification from Marinette on his phone. Suddenly he thought back through the plans he had put together for his date with her the coming night. If he was right his first date with Marinette, would also be his first date with Ladybug! A giddy smile overwhelmed him, and his heart fluttered against his chest.

He read through her text three times, before replying. It read: 'Adrien, I've been thinking a lot about this, and there is something I need to give you. Are you free to meet at the park across from my place tonight?'

'I'm actually in the neighborhood, and can meet now if that works!' he texted back.

"Thanks, I will see you soon then,' he read when his phone buzzed again.

"She wants to see me tonight!" Adrien gushed to Plagg. "I wonder what it could be that she wants to give me though?" he puzzled.

"Maybe her hand in marriage," Plagg scoffed.

"You think!" Adrien looked wide eyed at Plagg.

"No!" Plagg shook his head, then narrowed his eyes flying into Adrien's face. "Kid...you might think Adrien dating Marinette is the same as Chat Noir dating Marinette, but as far as we know she doesn't think that yet!"

Adrien's face went from thoughtful, to surprised, to thrilled, to horrified in five seconds flat. His face went white as finally things that before had seemed illusive came into focus. "He's me!" Adrien gasped like he was trying to catch his breath underwater. "The one Ladybug told me...Chat Noir me about...the one she said she...LOVED...it was me this whole time!?"

"Ahhhhh..." Plagg froze with his mouth hanging open.

"She loved me Plagg! We could have been together, but I missed it, and made her think I didn't even care! I messed up so bad! If she seriously has fallen for me as Chat Noir, but is was worried about hurting the boy she cared about before...no...no no no...Plagg she's going to break up with Adrien me to be with Chat Noir me!"

"Aaahhhh..." Plagg continued to panic. "Well...technically Marinette can't really break up with you since you never really went out in the first place..." Plagg tried in vein to derail his weilders train of thoughts.

"That's even worse! How did I loose her before I even had her!" Adrien whimpered.

"You don't even know if that is what she is doing! Maybe she wants to...uh...give you...uh..a cookie!" Plagg volunteered weakly.

"A cookie?!" Adrien glared at his kwami with his hand on his hip and eyebrow raised. "Seriously?!"

"You know Marinette!" Plagg rushed on, "isn't she always baking you things, like those sickenly sweet macaroon things you like...those passion fruit ones..."

Adrien blanched again. "...the macaroons...she knew they were my favorite...Plagg what have I done!"

"Even if you _are_ right, what's the problem?! You still get to go out with her, you just need to invest in more Camembert to get into your outfit for the night out together!" Plagg shrugged (but sincerely hoped Adrien had noticed the unsubtle hint about the cheese).

"You don't get it!" Adrien groaned. "I can't just be friends again with Marinette on either side of the mask!"

Plagg ducked quickly into Adrien's pocket as they arrived at the park, and Adrien slumped down on a bench, wondering what to do.

The evening was clear and pleasant, with only the hint of a spring chill. That was why Adrien was a little surprised to see Marinette approach with a black umbrella in tow.

"I was so excited to see you again!" Adrien got up quickly from the bench, and then suddenly feeling at a loss of what to do, embraced her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Even this brief closeness seemed to make Marinette stiffen, but she didn't pull away.

"Expecting some bad weather?" Adrien nodded to the umbrella, trying to lighten the mood that had become mysteriously tense.

"Actually...um...it's yours," Marinette roused herself from her silence. "I thought I should give it back to you," she added quietly, extending the handle to him.

Adrien made no move to reach out to take it. "What is this?" he asked her. "Why give it to me now?!"

"I just need to give it back to you. After all it is yours! I shouldn't have kept it this long anyway!" she pushed it towards him with more determination, but he stepped away from it.

"I gave it to you the first day we met. I want you to keep it," Adrien insisted. "Mari what are you doing this for?!"

"I'm just trying to give you back your umbrella. It's yours after all," her voice cracked.

"Keep it," Adrien responded tensely.

"Adrien," Marinette implored. "You mean so much to me and I've been totally crazy about you for years. But right now I'm not sure I am the right one for you."

Adrien's eyes widened, and his jaw clenched. "Of course you are. You are everything to me. How can you say that! You are the one I want! I see that now!"

Marinette looked up at him with pain in her eyes, and sighed. "You don't know how much I always wanted to hear you say that," she whispered.

"Then let me say it again!" he urged. "I want you! You're the one for me! I want to be the one for you! Always!"

"Always..." Marinette got a faraway look in her eye, and looked at Adrien feeling more confused than ever. She vaguely noticed his hair was different, and had a distinctly Chat Noir haphazardness to it.

The silence lay heavily between them. Before Adrien broke it. "Is this because of Chat Noir?" Adrien asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"What?! How did you...?! I mean, why would Chat Noir...and me...I mean that would be crazy right?!" she stammered.

"Maybe before you make your choice you should find out who is behind the mask?" Adrien said searching her eyes.

"But I..." Marinette started, but couldn't think what to say.

"I was always kinda surprised he was your type," Adrien had a smile creep to the edges of his mouth.

Marinette's eyes widened and her shoulders sank, "Adrien I'm so sorry! I wish I knew what to do! The last thing I want to do is hurt you! You are so important to me!"

"And you will forever be important to me too Mari. If this is what you really want I am so happy for you!" Adrien said, and then dug into his pocket and pulled out two folded tickets, and pressed them into Marinette's hand. "Here, these were supposed to be for our date tomorrow, but you can take Chat Noir if you want instead. At least someone should use them," Adrien insisted.

"No, Adrien, I couldn't!. Please..." Marinette tried to get him to take them back.

"I'll be disappointed if you don't use them...they were meant for you." Adrien looked earnestly into her eyes, making her heart skip a beat. "This doesn't mean I've given up on hoping you and I will someday be more than just friends." He added, before bending in and kissed her again softly on the cheek, then turned to walk away.

"Adrien...I...Adrien your umbrella!" Marinette held it out again.

"You're the only one I want to have it," he called back over his shoulder.

Marinette watched the boy that she had loved for so many years walk away. She felt torn in two wanting to both flee and run after him.

"I made the right choice didn't I?!" She mumbled to Tiki who peeped out from her purse watching Adrien leave the street lamp lined park.

"What does your heart tell you?" Tiki asked with concerned eyes, looking up at her.

"I don't know...my heart feels broken," Marinette replied, still looking to where Adrien had disappeared.

**Nothing will heal that broken heart of hers better than time with a certain black cat! Thank you to all my readers for coming along for this journey! Especially to the people who make my week with encouraging reviews. Thanks NoOne, who left "Sunshine of your Love" lyrics for me (I was listening to it while editing!)...I'm making you wait a little longer, but I've been hard at work with any time I can grab to work on future chapters. Our next destination is Germany! I'm just going to say anyone with an interest in the history of fairy tales would find this an dynamic place to visit!**


	52. Chapter 52

Chat Noir hadn't slept much that night. It wasn't just that they had met up to embark on another Miraculous Trial before dawn...he was 99% sure that Ladybug was the one and only Marinette Dupan-Chang.

If he told her how he had guessed though it would absolutely give away his identity...and what if by his (all to common) bad luck he was wrong?! He had to figure out on his own...if he paid attention, knowing what he did now, he was sure he could reassure his mind with what his heart was insisting was true!

They arrived at central Germany's Samson's mine early in the morning. Records of it apparently went back to 1520, and at one point had been one of the deepest mines in the world. The cash of silver and other minerals had long since been depleted. The site had been turned into a museum of sorts documenting the mining history of the region. It was too early for tour groups though, and the pit was abandoned and silent.

"Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund!" a tiny voice chirped, beneath their feet.

"The morning has gold in its mouth?" Chat Noir looked perplexed.

"A saying around here for let's get an early start and make the most of the day!" the small voice laughed. "Look down here!"

They both looked down, but all they saw was long strands of green grass flecked with dew.

"Never mind," the voice said impatiently, and then he transformed, significantly enlarging himself to his kwami form. It was an ant. "Welcome weilders. Here in Germany the trials relate to a hard-working attitude or diligence. There are no tricks around the trials here, just elbow grease to get a job done well and efficiently."

"We'll do our best," Ladybug said with determination, and Chat Noir smiled at her.

Wasn't that such a Marinette thing to say, Chat Noir thought to himself. She always worked so hard at everything she put her mind to.

"I'm sure you will," the ant kwami said pleased. "Here are two pick axes, helmets, and a couple buckets. You'll go down to the depths of the mine shaft to where you find the miraculous symbol. After a few hours down there, we'll see what you come up with."

"We're going down there?" Chat Noir said apprehensively, peering down the mineshaft into utter darkness.

"I know! Pretty incredible right!" The ant kwami responded enthusiastically. "Hard to believe we actually get to descend 840 m down into the earth!"'

"Yeah," Chat Noir breathed distractedly.

"You okay Kitty?" Ladybug drew her fingers along the inside of his arm. "You look like you're not feeling so well."

"What?! Who? Me?" Chat Noir sputtered. "I'm good...great...couldn't be better! Who wouldn't be thrilled to be lowered into a dark pit with narrow, tight, closed in spaces...squeezing you till there's no escape!" he laughed shrilly, and then coughed, trying to lower his voice to a lower pitch in front of Ladybug.

Ladybug grinned knowingly at him. "I'm not looking forward to it much either, but you don't have to worry. We'll take it one step at a time."

"I'm no scaredy cat," Chat Noir straightened himself. "I...I'm just not a fan of confined spaces."

Ladybug squeezed his arm encouragingly. "You're the bravest person I know, and I'll be there to remind you of that even if we go to the center of the earth," Ladybug walked with him to the edge.

"I'd follow you anywhere M'Lady," Chat Noir perked up again, then paused mischievously and added, "the view is always great too!"

Ladybug shot him a mock glare, and then teased him with the accentuated sway in her step walking forward, before playfully looping her yoyo around a hoist, and blowing him a kiss in the air before lowering herself down slowly. "Here Kitty Kitty," she cooed back up to him.

Chat Noir's eyes practically flew out of his skull, and he was torn between standing rooted in shock and leaping in after her head first. There was no way she could possibly be shy, stuttering, sweet Marinette. This Ladybug was...well...she was...she was...leaving without him! Quickly he rallied himself and took the yoyo string between his hands tightly, and lowered himself down after her.

Ember and the Ant Kwami floated down slowly, keeping pace with the weilders. The Phoenix fire lit the way enough that they could at least see a few meters in either direction. But even the extent of Ember's light was eventually swallowed up into the empty darkness.

Finally reaching solid ground within the tunnels of the mine, they stepped from the yoyo, that stayed suspended to the outside world above as their exit.

The ant kwami directed them through the tunnels, where the walls were low, forcing them to bow their heads, and make their way through half crouched over. Ladybug started whistling the seven dwarves song "Off to Work we Go." The ant seemed amused by this, and commented that it was fitting seeing as the Grimm brothers had used German miners as their inspiration for the dwarves in their fairy tales. Ladybug had always thought those stories had just been fantasy, but then again she was following magical kwami into the heart of a mine, and she herself was cloaked in ancient magical power.

"Just don't eat any poisonous apples and we'll be good," she warned back to Chat Noir, and then slyly added, "...although it would give me another excuse to kiss you."

"What's a guy got to do to find a poison apple around here?!" Chat Noir instantly spoke up from behind.

Ladybug was too closed in tightly in the narrow tunnel to turn around, and just giggled.

Ladybug kept making light conversation, trying to keep Chat Noir's spirits up, but they still had a ways to go when she realized Chat Noir had stopped responding.

"Chat?" she asked, finding a space wide enough to turn around. It was hard to see him in the darkness though. All she could make out were his glowing green eyes. "You doing okay?" she asked softly.

She saw the wild glowing eyes squeeze shut, and open slowly. He was like a cornered feral cat, frozen in his tracks.

"You're doing great!" she encouraged. "We're almost there!"

She saw the eyes move left and right, realizing he was vehemently shaking his head 'no.'

She crouched down lower, and moved slowly towards him with her hand extended. In the dark she found him and put her hand into his.

"I'm sorry," he whispered dejectedly, "I can't. It's worse with night vision! The walls keep getting closer!"

She pressed herself against him, and said softly, "then close your eyes."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Close you eyes, and just listen to my voice," Ladybug insisted.

Chat Noir closed his eyes, giving himself away to the darkness, and into the hands of his Lady.

"It's just you and me," she reassured him. "I've got you."

The soft warmth of her voice released him from the mine, and calmed him to his core. He trusted her completely, and stepped into the unknown. But it was because everything in her voice radiated Marinette.

Finally they came to the line with the miraculous engraving. The walls were braced on either side with heavy beams. A rusty mine box car on thick wheels was discarded nearby. It was only then that Chat Noir opened his eyes.

Ladybug squeezed his hand enthusiastically to tell him she was proud of him that he had kept going.

Chat Noir took that same hand and raised it to his lips. The warmth of his breath as he lingered a moment, made Ladybug blush enough that even in the dim light it was still obvious.

"Well, let's get to work, and find our way back to the sunlight as quick as possibly!" Chat Noir said stringing on a determined smile.

"Good luck weilders! _Ich drück' dir die Daumen_! I hope you find something of value!" Then the ant kwami winked, and directed them to the opposite wall to begin further excavation of the ancient mine.

The sound of pick axes hadn't been heard within the mine for generations, but they once more sent resounding "pings" echoing around the halls.

The ant kwami couldn't resist but help them with the heavy labor. Back and forth he moved the rocks that were hewn from the walls. The ant kwami proudly informed them that ants were capable of lifting 20 times their body weight.

The dank stillness of the air was thick, and both of them thanked their miraculous for endowing them with the added strength, endurance, and breath to keep going. The ant kwami had not made light of the task. The work was hard, dirty, and monotonous. Gradually pails filled the cart with chunks of rock chiseled from the earth.

Each time they would pause to wipe the sweat and thick dust from their eyes the ant kwami would encourage and spur them on. "Too many undertakings never get accomplished and lie dormant because of a lack in follow-through! _Wer rastet, der rostet!_" he would call out to them, which would make Chat Noir roll his eyes, but dig in harder.

"What'd he say?" Ladybug finally whispered between pants, throwing more rock into the metal container.

"He's basically telling us to get off our behinds before they get rusty," Chat Noir smirked.

Ladybug paused, and then a refreshing peel of giggles erupted from her, making Chat Noir smile wider himself.

"Well I don't want to get rusty!" Ladybug shouldered her pick axe with a grin.

"I'd love you even if you did!" Chat Noir made a motion to his heart, and dipped into a bow.

"You'll have to do better than that! Nothing is worse than an insincere cat!" Ladybug tossed a handful of dirt his way.

"My Lady I would never! I meant every word!" he swore, raising his right paw, and grinning widely. Then a cascade of rock and dust shifted, coating Chat Noir in a gritty layer.

"You can stop thinking of my behind, and start focusing on what's in front of you!" Ladybug laughed. "Come on, we've almost got this cart filled!" Then they both shoveled armfuls of the fallen rock, and worked together to haul the creaking cart to the lift.

Emerging from the Samson mine, was like freeing yourself after being buried alive. The light blinded them at first, making them squint and shield their faces. Then they breathed in deeply, the rejuvenating fresh open air. Everything in life was sweeter, and each tree and bade of grass more vivid.

Ladybug looked over at Chat Noir and giggled again. She hadn't seen him so dust covered since their time in Australia. She brushed off his shoulder and a cloud of dust was released, making him react in the cutest sneeze possible. It only made her laugh even harder. He just smiled, as she dusted him off. He was relieved to be free in the open again, but also the girl who he was becoming more and more convinced was Marinette was making the most of wiping her hands across his chest.

"Hmm..." Ember mused, assessing the weilders covered in dirt. "After we take a look at your rocks, I've got a place in mind we might have to stop along the way. We've got to get you two cleaned up!"

The ant kwami, hadn't wasted a second and was already sorting through their haul.

"Did we find any silver?" Ladybug called over to the ant kwami who was tossing most rock chunks aside.

Then he finally held a jet black metallic rock above his head. Although he held it triumphantly above his head like a trophy, it was no bigger than a coin. Either way, the weilders drew closer to find out what he was so excited about.

"Samsonite!" he exclaimed, and passed it to Chat Noir's palm.

"Aren't you disappointed though?" Chat Noir asked "I thought this was a silver mine...isn't that what we were looking for?"

"Sometimes," the ant kwami leaned close to Chat Noir, "you find something even more special than what you had set out to find."

Chat Noir turned the rock around in his hands thoughtfully. Within the opaque black mineral, was a glimmer of bright red running through it.

"This..." the wild kwami pointed to the mineral, "is much more rare."

**More adventures in Germany and around the World to come in future (very soon to be released) chapters. I'm just in the editing phase with the next two, and I'm so excited to share locations I never knew about till reading up on them for this story! A very special thanks to glitterkitten3 for suggesting Germany as a location ages ago! Thank you for your patience, and your encouragement as I kept working toward this moment for our heroes! To all the readers who are leaving me positive feedback...you are keeping me inspired! I've got lots more I'd love to share with you all, so I'm off to write some more;) **


	53. Chapter 53

Ladybug and Chat Noir followed their Phoenix guide through Kaalki's portal, and into the heart of Bavaria. They stood at the yellow walls of the gothic Hohenschwangau Castle set among the Alps. The manicured gardens that surrounded the castle.

We're a little under dressed for a castle reception don't you think?" Chat Noir brushed a bit more dust of, but it really didn't make much of a difference. Both he and Ladybug were still covered head to toe in dirt and grim.

A friend of mine is just the one to help you get freshened up," Ember said over his shoulder and let them through the garden to a ornate stone fountain. At the top was a graceful swan statue.

Gliding below in the fountain underneath was a real swan, with pristine white feathers, and a gold chain around his long curved neck.

It flapped it's grand wings against the water upon seeing Ember and rose to see them. Instead of stopping before them though, it flew past them to a outer wall of the castle, where a square carving with the stone crest of a swan was evident. It tapped it three times with its beak, and to their amazement the wall ground open to reveal a passageway beneath the castle.

Without hesitation the great bird descended the staircase, and Ember waved them on to follow its lead. The staircase was different from the exterior facade. They could tell right away that the stones they walked down were much much older than the castle that perched on top of it.

The swan trumpeted, and further down the staircase they saw a flash of brilliant white. When they rounded the corner, they came into a wide open room with looming ceilings. They barely noticed the ancient painted furniture, fanciful paintings, or circular white marble table within.

All their attention was drawn to a young man, who stood expectantly, with one hand resting on the back of a marble chair, and the other rested on the hilt of his sword. His face was fair with piercing blue eyes, masked in black. The mask itself was similar to the one Justice wore, in that the portion of the nose jetted out like a black beak. The rest of his was cloaked in pure white, tipped with a trim of long luxurious feathers.

When they came into the room he looked at them in amazement, and then bowed gracefully. "As I live and breathe! Marienkäfer and schwarze Katze!" he exclaimed and then thumped Chat Noir firmly on the shoulder, and then grasped Ladybug by the hand, and swept down to kiss her hand.

Chat Noir quickly intervened, edging himself between the two of them, clearing his throat.

"My apologies," the young man stepped back and straightened his broad, muscular shoulders undeterred. "I haven't even introduced myself. You may call me the Swan Knight of the Schwangau order."

He flashed a white opal ring on his right hand.

"A miraculous?" Ladybug questioned, looking to Ember for confirmation.

"Indeed!" the Knight rested it back on his sword, "one of the lost stones restored...although not one of the original miraculous'. Not like the jewels of power you bear."

"Ember told us there were others in the word, but I didn't know they had weilders," Chat Noir looked him up and down.

"The Ladybug and Black Chat Miraculous set (your box) was the original, and most powerful," Ember told them. "After the first two weilder's their children created another set, slightly less powerful, but still uniting kwami and weilders in a strong bond. Next their grandchildren created a third set. These concentrated great power, but provided less control over the energy of the kwami they were joined to and the kwami were still somewhat wild at heart...even reverting back to their animal form at will."

The Knight nodded, and raised his ring up again. "My miraculous is one from the third generation. Legend says that tragedy struck the line of the original weilders, and some of the miraculous were lost, as was the art of binding kwami to jewels. No other miraculous' have been made since."

"How many miraculous are there in the world?" Ladybug asked in awe.

"No one knows...or at least no human knows..." the Swan Knight shot a look at Ember.

"Some things are better left lost, than found in the hands of man," Ember said simply in a hushed voice.

None of the humans in the room could argue with that. Already the power they themselves held could destroy everything in the wrong hands.

"Come!" The young man offered his arm to Ladybug. "We'll have more time to talk over lunch. First I'll show you where you can freshen up dear Lady. You both have the look of the miraculous trials about you...let me guess..." he laughed good naturedly, "...Samson's Mines?!"

Eliciting a low, protective growl from Chat Noir, their host jovially looped arms with Ladybug and escorted her through the underground halls attached to the main foyer. As they went he regaled her with story's of the castle ruin From before the 12th century, far beneath the newer fortress above, which Crown Prince Maximilian II of Bavaria had built to disguise it in 1832. Chat Noir stalked close behind, shooting daggers at the back of the swan welder's head.

After they had each taken turns washing up in one of the many guest rooms, and recharging Tiki and Plagg, they rejoined the swan knight who was busy in the kitchen.

"Can we help you?" Ladybug asked poking her head into the kitchen, saturated with the inviting smell of comfort food. "You really didn't have to go to all this trouble!" She added politely.

"How many times does one have the opportunity to cook for such a stunning woman!" He smiled over at her, making Chat Noir roll his eyes and come through the door beside her with his arms crossed.

"If you are at all culinary-inclined, you could just finish off the bread and throw it it the oven, that would be great! It should be done rising over there," he pointed. "If you need help just let me know!"

"Oh, I think I'll be able to handle it!" Ladybug smiled to herself, and set to work flouring and kneeling the prepared dough.

At first Chat Noir just watched her, as she moved, and expertly worked the dough before shaping it into neat loaves. Of course she has a knack for baking! He thought to himself. This has got to be Marinette, who grew up in a bakery learning at her father's side. She glanced up at him staring and brushed her cheek, leaving a smudge of flour.

"Are you just going to stand around in the kitchen or are you gonna help me?!" she teased, throwing some flour his way.

"As you wish Mi'lady!" He said eagerly joining at her side, but then added, "I don't really know what to do though. I haven't had much practice in the kitchen."

"Well that needs to change! Don't worry, I'll teach you!" She said setting a lump of dough in front of him. Then she took her own piece, and pressed her palms into the dough, before folding it over on itself and repeating. "It's important not to over knead the dough so it doesn't get tough..." she instructed. She then looked over in horror at Chat Noir who had somehow managed to make a gooey mess, and covered his chest in flour at the same time.

"I'm sorry!" He said helplessly, I don't know what went wrong!"

"Don't worry!" She smiled, "my parents have gotten used to me making a mess of the kitchen on a daily basis! My Dad says it's all just part of baking."

Then she reshaped Chat Noir's dough, with an extra dash of flour. Then she took his hands in hers, making him gulp, and moved them decisively into the dough. He moved his hands with hers, but he kept his eyes glued on the baker, rather than the baking.

"So...uh...you and your family must spend a lot of time in the kitchen?!" Chat Noir pried.

"Everyday!" She responded brightly.

"Everyday?" He repeated, studying the cute freckles on her nose carefully, where the dusting of flour had somehow made her even more irresistible.

"Well sure," she covered nonchalantly, "we've got to eat right?!"

"Sure," Chat Noir responded, but everything in his head screamed: How could I have never noticed you are Marinette! You are absolutely without a doubt Marinette!

After the food their host had prepared was finished, they met back at the table for the hearty meal. Bratwurst sausages, fried Schnitzel, baked squash, and a generous helping of Sauerkraut filled their plates. The bread they had just pulled from the oven was more soft and buttery than anything Chat Noir had ever tasted...well...except the bread from the Dupan-Chang Bakery of course.

The Swan Knight gallantly pulled out a chair for Ladybug, but before he could sit in the chair next to her, Chat Noir slipped into the seat. Not acknowledging this with more than a steady smile, the Knight took a seat across from them.

Over lunch he told them a story of Lohengrin, son of the Grail King, Parizel. Chat Noir eyed him suspiciously at first, but was eventually passified with the rich spread of food.

The Knight sat back in his chair, and spoke dramatically, making his story come to life. "Back then," he started, "a miraculous from our order was past on through the family. After loosing his father, his mother cast the miraculous into the lake. She raised him without any knowledge of the miraculous, fearing that he too would give his life. The fate of a weilder can not be so easily avoided.

When he turned 13 he was out fishing on that same lake. A storm rose up, and Lohengrin nearly drown. But the miraculous and it's kwami had been waiting. The swam kwami revealed himself, saving the boy. The kwami agreed to guide him to become a Knight of the miraculous on the condition that he never reveal his true identity to anyone.

After that day Lohengrin devoted his life in service to the miraculous. He walked the halls of King Arthur's court, and traveled the country defending those who couldn't stand up for themselves.

On one such adventure he received word from Galahad, his cousin, that the lady Elsa of was in need of aide; Her uncle were vying for her kingdom. Accusing Elsa of losing her mind her heartless uncle petitioned against her.

The story goes that he arrived at Elsa's shores by boat, escorted by a swan with a golden chain. Seeing the young woman crying on the banks, he was struck immediately by her beauty and sadness.

He took her hand and vowed there and then to defend her claim, on the single condition that she never ask his name.

In hand to hand combat he defended the Lady's honor, but gallantly spared his opponent's life. He not only won the hand of his love, but defended the kingdom from a tyrant.

Lohengrin and his Lady Elsa began their lives together with so much promise. The evil uncle who had been spared, though did not disappear quietly. Instead he poisoned the trust between them, claiming that the Lady's Knight must be hiding a sorted past. His words finally eroded her resolve, and one night Elsa asked her husband his true name. So great was his love for her, he revealed himself.

In consequence, the secret slipped and was discovered. Soon after their enemies threatened his family's safety, and he had to lead the villains away. The knowledge of the miraculous tragically separated them forever.

Chat Noir and Ladybug glanced at each other and then down. Both understood the warning in the story. Compromising a secret identity held the danger of making those they cared about a target. But the knight continued...

"Before the knight died he said that his one regret was not revealing his name, but that he wished he had told his wife sooner and stayed to fight side by side."

"So...sometimes it's not wrong for weilders to reveal their identities to each other and it doesn't always end tragically," Chat Noir asked without looking up.

"It is a risk...like most choices in life...and one not to be taken lightly...but yes, there have been some who survived a reveal," the Swan weilder said cautiously.

"What happened to Lohengrin's miraculous?" Ladybug asked curiously.

"Before he left, Lohengrin entrusted the ring and his sword in his wife's keeping...years later they came to the next in line...his son.

"You're not...?!" Ladybug gasped in shock, looking at him closely.

"No, I'm not," the Knight replied jovially. "I don't have Lady Justice's lifeline! But if the legends are true or near to it, I very well could be one of his decedents."

"Wow!" That's amazing!" Ladybug said.

"No, that is tradition," he brushed it off."Getting chosen by a guardian by proving you have the heart to weild the greatest power in the universe...now THAT is amazing!" he complimented, flashing her another grin. Then he turned to Chat Noir "No wonder you can't take your eyes off her! If she was my Lady..."

"But she's not," Chat Noir bristled.

"You know years ago we might have jousted to win the fair lady," the knight leaned across the table giving ladybug a wink.

"Well luckily now the lady can decide for herself," ladybug responded confidently, putting her arm around Chat Noir.

"Quite right," the knight leaned back chuckling, "as it should be."

How like Mari Chat Noir thought beaming proudly, and allowing the tension from the Knights jests to ease. She is always loyal, and knows just how to stand up for herself, and gracefully put people in their place.

With polite thanks to the Swan Knight for his help and hospitality, they departed after their meal for their next challenge. As they left the great hall Ladybug noticed a romanticized painting she presumed was of the fabled Lohengrin, embracing his love one last time. The embossed plaque under it simply read "Swan Song." She wondered if she had been in his shoes what she would have done to protect the one she loved. In retrospect he had regretted his selfless choice...but his family had survived. Maybe it was more of a curse to reveal too much, and risk everything...even for love.


	54. Chapter 54

The houses within Freiburg felt like something straight out of a fairy tale. The half timbered homes cozied up next to each other along the street. Happy little window boxes displayed brightly colored flowers, and all was set among the perfectly green rolling hills, vineyards, and the mountains beyond.

As they pushed the wooden door open into a small woodworking shop, a tiny bell clashed, unceremoniously announcing their arrival. Ladybug was about to ask Ember what time it was when suddenly chimes started going off, and a large clock burst into life.

"No time to waste, quick, let's begin!" a voice chirped urgently.

Ladybug and Chat Noir rose their eyebrows, and saw a small bird flitting around the cluttered shop, with every inch of wall space taken up by uniquely crafted Cuckoo clocks.

"Don't you want to know who we are?" Ladybug asked.

The bird shot her an incredulous glance.

"Okay I guess it is pretty obvious..." she shrugged, "but shouldn't you tell us who you are?"

"Time is precious...who I am is of no consequence...why I am is much more interesting!" it chirped, perching at a thick pine table with stacks of wood, tools, and metal mechanisms. "That Twain fellow understood! He always said 'The two most important days in your life are the day you are born and the day you find out why!'"

"What if you never find out?" Chat Noir asked.

"Well than you haven't been paying attention!" the bird responded impatiently. "Come...come! _Du gehst mir auf den Keks_! You can take your time with your work, rather than using up your life with idle questions!"

"This is the cuckoo kwami," Ember rolled his eyes. "Honestly Cuckoo, a simple introduction would have been faster. You're immortal anyway!"

"Just because time is on my side, doesn't mean I care to waste it!" the cuckoo muttered, assembling materials for the task he had planned for the weilders.

"You know I'm right," Ember ruffled his feathers.

"Even a stopped clock is right twice a day!" the cuckoo grumbled.

Chat Noir tried to wipe the smirk off his face listening to the two kwami, but not soon enough that the keen eye of Ladybug didn't catch him, and she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey!" he protested, poking her back in the ticklish spot at her side, and she batted him away, stifling a giggle.

"Cut it out!" Ladybug whispered when the cuckoo kwami flew into the back room for an extra chisel. "I already feel like I'm in trouble at school with this kwami!"

"Hmm..so you're quite the rebel in your class huh?!" he teased. "Here I was thinking you were the squeaky clean, play by the rules type! Mi'lady I'm shocked!"

Ladybug stuck out her tongue at him, and crossed her arms. "You can restrain your shock Chat Noir, that's not me at all! Most the time I'm just in trouble for running late...usually because I'm chasing a particular mangy cat of my all over the Paris!"

"So you admit you have been chasing me!" Chat Noir grinned, making her get in one last eye roll before the cuckoo took his place in front of them.

"You have what you need! You have the opportunity today to engage in a tradition of workmanship and dedication. The skill! The intricate detail! The delicate mechanics! Today you will create a cuckoo clock!" He proudly sang out the last words so dramatically that Chat Noir's mouth twitched with the threat of laughter, which he quickly pushed down noting the sideways glance from Ladybug.

The cuckoo seriously and systematically talked through each step needed to reach the small completed clock they would make together. Ladybug bit her lip, and rested her head lightly on one hand concentrating on each step. Seeing her like that brought back memories of seeing Marinette at school do the exact same thing when he used to find excuses in class to turn around and borrow a pencil or something.

Finally it was their turn to get to work. The first step was carving the wooden housing for the clock itself. The word 'cuckoo' was amusing, but the demands of constructing such an intricate piece of art and function was no joke!

This is pretty difficult!" Chat Noir sighed, readjusting his grip on his chisel.

"Aller Anfang ist schwer. All beginnings are hard, but persistence is the true art," the cuckoo encouraged. "Übung macht den Meister. Practice is what makes the master!"

"I don't think I'll get to master level in carving anytime soon," Ladybug said holding up the block of linden wood that was already angled a little lopsided.

"Taking the time to do your best, and taking pride in your work will set you a part from others," the cuckoo brushed aside her hesitation. Then he flew to the wall, and pointed to one after another clocks; each one he described the clocks, as if he was talking about their maker.

Chat Noir tried to rush the final step, and hammer more pieces together at once. In his haste all three pieces broke under the strain.

"Sorry, it was a mistake!" he said gathering the splintered pieces.

"Mistake! Psh! That was no mistake...it was a decision. A wrong decision, but there was nothing accidental about it!" the cuckoo chirped.

"What do I do now?" asked a repentant Chat Noir.

"Make a better choice!" the cuckoo stared back blatantly.

After slow and steady process, they once again had the pieces they needed, and fit them together seamlessly. The dark stain they applied coated the wood, and defined the carved angles. Setting aside these parts to dry, they moved on the the more delicate aspects of making the clock...the mechanics to run the time piece itself.

Two small wooden pipes were attached to two tiny wooden air chambers on each side of the clock. Then three weights were delicately adjusted to hang in a balance. The first weight controlled the clock, the second the moving parts of the cuckoo, and third the music box.

"This is the heart and soul of the clock!" the wild kwami crowed passionately, overseeing their progress. "The clocks movement is what drives the clock to keep time. The quality of a cuckoo clock's movement will not only determine its life span and performance, but also the accuracy of the clock."

"You talk about the clock as if it is alive!" Ladybug commented.

"You above all should know time is a living entity! It governs all life...and death," the cuckoo looked intently at her, and then cocked his head to one side. "You think I don't recognize one who has flitted through the future and tinkered with time?! The rabbit may have burrows throughout time, but I am the keeper of time, and all it's alternate universes."

"This clock isn't like a time machine is it? Think of all the things we could fix through time!" Chat Noir piped up.

"No, no time machine. Just a clock with a lesson. We cannot turn the clock back or make past pain vanish. That would be like winding the clock the wrong way," the wild kwami shook his head. "You do, however, have the potential to learn from the past in to impact the future in a positive way! If only more mortals made the most of their time to stand up for what is right!"

They attached the final pieces with the fittings and carefully wound the clock. As the clock sprang to life the song called "The Happy Wanderer" plunked loudly, and the small wooden cuckoo announced the hour.

"Good work!" The cuckoo congratulated, bringing them a piece of samsonite as their token. "I will think of you both when I hear its chime. Farewell weilders. Off you go! Up the hill you will find a path that will lead you to your next challenge. The Black Forest awaits!"

Following their trail, at the edge of the forest they saw a large dark furry creature with black, white, and grey markings striping her face. The stripe extended down her wide back, and came to a point at her bushy tail. Her beady eye shone up at them, analyzing them as they approached. The Wild kwami was a badger.

"Creation and Destruction! Together again!" smiled the Badger. "Tiki and Plagg must be pleased!"

Chat Noir grinned at Ladybug, and rubbed his shoulder against hers affectionately.

The badger smiled like a proud grandmother at the two young wielders, and paused a moment before announcing their assignment. "On the ground through the Black Forest you will find dried out old branches. Your job is to clear as much of the forest as you can before the shadows start stretching longer. Then I will evaluate your work ethic," she instructed.

Ladybug picked up a stick, and looked up. The ground was littered with endless sticks and branches all over. She held her little stick and looked over at Chat Noir, who could only offer a shrug.

"Are you overwhelmed by the enormity of your task?" the Badger smiled, "Of course you are. It is impossible! Impossible to do all at once on your own...try to break it down into smaller more possible pieces and you will discover by the end you've met your goal!"

"So we're just picking up sticks the rest of today?!" Chat Noir asked, wishing that the task had been more...heroic.

"Du siehst den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht. You don't see the forest for all the trees," the badger chided. "It is easy to get frustrated if you just consider what is in front of you. In life it is important to see the big picture."

"What's the bigger picture?" Chat Noir asked. "Like a whole pile of sticks?"

"Look beyond yourself and consider how far your impact will go. For you it is picking up a stick, but to the forest you are preventing dead wood from catching fire, clearing paths for villagers to walk, and providing firewood for villagers. It may seem like a menial task, but it still makes a difference."

Ladybug looked at a map on her yoyo, and together they divided the area into segments of forest. Then they set about clearing old brush and fallen branches. The pile grew and grew. Stopping over, and carrying armfuls of wood was monotonous and tiring, but they kept at it.

Chat Noir and Ladybug would comment to each other now and then about their adventures. For some reason Chat Noir brought up the Kwami Buster akuma a couple times. Ladybug wondered if it had something to do with teasing him about Multimouse a couple days ago. As they got deeper and deeper into the thickness of the forest Ladybug wished she had a few more of herself to get the job done more efficiently, but she told herself that it was all part of the trial.

Ladybug walked in between Ember and the badger. She reached down for another branch, when she noticed another near her other hand. Trying to quickly grab them up at the same time, she ended up dropping her whole armful of wood.

"Wer zwei Hasen auf einmal jagt bekommt keinen**.** Chase two rabbits at once and you'll catch none," the badger said patting her knee, and helping her pick up the dropped sticks.

"Believe me one 'rabbit' is more than I can handle!" Ladybug sighed thinking of how hard other things in her love life had gotten lately. Then he glanced around the forest, and looked back to the badger and Ember. "Did either of you see where Chat Noir went?" She asked.

They looked blankly back at her, so she called out "Chat Noir! Chat Noir? Where are you?

"Where has that cat gotten to?!" She muttered.

"We should stick together!" warned the badger. "There have been others who have been taken by the forest."

"Taken?!" Ladybug looked at the kwami startled.

The badger nodded solemnly, and Ladybug felt a tinge of panic surge through her. She dropped her burden to run through the trees calling after him. The kwamis floated behind her, close on her heels.

...But only the hollow emptiness of the quiet forest answered. Chat Noir had vanished.


	55. Chapter 55

Near the borders of France, overshadowed by mountains lay Germany's mysterious Schwarzwald; The Black Forest. Edged with the Rhine valley both to the south and to the west, the rolling green hills and valleys met winding rivers and was peppered with densely clustered prickly pine trees. Only thin slivers of sunlight pierced the darkness of the huddled forest.

The carpet of pine needles was soft underfoot, and the air was thick with the scent of pine bark and damp earth. Fairy tale red speckled mushrooms sprung out of the dark soil, taking advantage of the long shadows.

They worked tirelessly. Even though the forest was out of the glare of the sun, the warmth of the day and their task tired both of them (even with their miraculous magic giving them an energy boost). Chat Noir wandered further and further into the depths of the wood.

It was peaceful, apart from the occasional trill of a bird or a red squirrel scampering over gnarled roots. Chat Noir took a break from collecting the dead branches, and wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead.

He heard the soft, musical trickle of water. Thinking it might be refreshing to splash some water on his face, he moved closer to the source.

Coming to a pool, with babbling water trickling happily over smoothed stones, he knelt down. Cupping the water in his paws, he sighed contently, as it cooled his face and neck.

Then amidst the sound of water, he thought he heard a girl singing a lighthearted melody. It rose and fell, moving across notes like waves in the ocean.

He curiously searched the tall reeds bordering the pool with his eyes. He could not find the source, but the longer he listened, the more certain he was that it was the most beautiful song he had ever heard.

He closed his eyes, letting the softness of each note wrap around him. It was like sinking down into a down blanket, drawing him further in with its comfort, making him wish it would never end.

The song became muffled, until it blurred with the quiet sounds of the forest and pool. Suddenly, Adrien's eyes opened at a different sound. Childish laughter rippled through the trees, causing Adrien to spin around.

He caught a glimpse of a small girl in a light green dress with bare feet scamper from tree to tree. She leapt playfully, looked over at him, and then giggled merrily.

"Are you lost?" Adrien called out to the little girl.

"No silly, you are!" she giggled light heartedly again, before bounding off again through the trees.

"Wait!" Adrien called out, running through the trees after her. He was sprinting, but branches waylaid him and caught him up.

When he finally freed himself he stumbled into a clearing where the little girl was perched up on a large rock, kicking her little feet, totally carefree. She flipped her raven pony tails, and glanced over at him with big emerald eyes. She giggled again at his perplexed expression, and tossed a beaded charm up in the air, catching it in both of her little hands. Then tossed it again.

Adrien walked forward quietly, and when the turquoise, gold, and blue beaded charm caught the thin shaft of light breaking through the dark pines, he recognized it. It was the good luck charm he had given Marinette on her 14th Birthday.

"Where did you get that?" Adrien asked with widened eyes.

"Mommy gave it to me!" she declared proudly.

"Your Mom..." Adrien looked confused, then looked closer at the little girl. The smirk on her little face was familiar, but usually the one he saw in the mirror.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Emma!" she stood up, putting her hands on her hips.

"Do you know the way home Emma?" Adrien asked.

"I know you'll get there," the girl beamed. "Don't worry Daddy, mommy will find you." Then she hopped off her rock and skipped back into the woods.

"Wh...what did you call me?!" Adrien stammered trying to catch up to her "...wait! who is your mommy?!"

"It's time to go! Mommy's calling," she called back over her shoulder.

"Wha..."

"Kitty! Kitty!" A worried voice called.

"Wait!" Adrien called "I've got to know!"

"Kitty! Chat Noir! Are you okay! Oh Kitty please be okay!" the scared voice of Ladybug called.

Chat Noir suddenly felt like he was suffocating and grew lightheaded. He felt himself heaving and sputtering out water.

Blinking his eyes, he opened them to see Ladybug leaning over him, and pumping his chest. Then his eyes widened as she moved her mouth to his. At this point their eyes locked, and she realized he was breathing, and stopped the cpr.

With relief and tears in her eyes she grabbed him in a fierce embrace.

"Chat! You're okay! You're okay!" she gripped onto him like he was going to be torn from her grasp.

"I'm fine!" he patted her shoulder, "...but what happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell us!" Ladybug said surprised. "Ember found you in the water, and I had to pull you out."

"I remember looking into the water, thinking I heard something, but I thought I stayed in the woods the whole time," Chat Noir said confused.

"You don't remember how you ended up in the water?" Ladybug asked worriedly.

"Wait, young man, what did you think you heard coming from the water?" the Badger inquired.

"Well...I thought I heard a girl singing...but, that's crazy. Maybe I hit my head somehow and fell in. That dream felt so real though!" He whispered horsily.

"Oh those aren't dreams!" the badger insisted. "The girl singing...around here we call them Nixie or water nymphs...others call them sirens."

"What?!" Chat Noirs eyes widened.

The things that were revealed to you are called 'ripples'" the badger explained. "A vision into a fractured piece of your future."

"My future..." Chat Noir repeated, and his eyes drifted to Ladybug.

"Sometime water nymphs try to teach mortals and reveal something important about what is to come. Other times they torment people with foreboding horrors...or worse...hold them too long in promises of possibilities so lovely people don't want to resurface. Linger too long in a ripple wishing on a future whose time has not yet come, and you could end up drowning and missing out on the real thing."

"What did you see down there?" Ladybug's eyes were full of concern for him.

Chat Noir laid his head back in the damp grass, and closed his eyes picturing the face of the beautiful little girl in the ripple...his daughter!

"What did you see?" Ladybug asked again with her concern growing the longer he stayed silent.

Adrien smiled softly, opening his eyes to gaze at Ladybug, "someone I would very much like to meet someday."

**Fun Facts and Inspiration: The Bühl, Baden mermaids are rumored to live in the dark depths of Mummel Lake of Germany. While some 'water nymph' legends, like that of Lorelei, are tragic, the mermaids of this Lake visit humans to promote "confidence, compassion, and love." I read that the "Mermaid Mantra of Mummelsee is: "Though I may have sorrows, I love and accept myself as I am." I couldn't help but be inspired to give Chat Noir/Adrien a chance to encounter one. **


	56. Chapter 56

Arriving by portal, Ladybug and Chat Noir teetered on the Bastei arching Sandstone rocks. These rounded stone sentries stood guard near the German and Czech Republic border.

They could see numerous castles out in the distance and a streamlined train winding its way through the valley amidst the dense green forests.

A tree hung off the side, impossibly high up on the weather-worn rock. Ember commented wistfully that there had been a castle perched on these heights back in 1289, but eventually it had been taken over by bandits...at least until it fell into ruin and was reclaimed by nature.

The ant, cuckoo, and badger kwamis nodded at Ladybug and Chat Noir as they approached.

"Good work you two!" the ant congratulated. "You are both hard workers."

"Wielding a miraculous might give you powers, but it is still hard work," the cuckoo added. "There are days coming which will test your resolve, but remember what you've learned from not only the trials, but each other."

The badger took each piece of Samsonite and joined them together. Within the darkness of the stones a red blaze lit up within it, and shone out. They reached out and touched it. The instant they did the power that moved through their muscles seemed to be electrified. They were left with a buzzing sensation, that made them weak in the knees.

Chat Noir caught Ladybug, and steadied her as she stumbled a bit. "Common' Mi'Lady! Let's get you home!" he urged.

"But I'm not going home!" she looked over at him.

"You're not?" Chat Noir asked surprised.

"Nope! I've got a hot date!" Ladybug answered with a smile "...that is, if you'd like to go out tonight?"

"Absolutely yes! A million time yes!" Chat Noir answered excitedly grabbing her up and swinging her around. On the steep ledge he felt he was on top of the world, and now even more so!

Ladybug laughed, and finally Chat Noir let her go long enough to summon Kaalki.

When they arrived back in Paris, Ember and Kaalki quickly made themselves scarce, retreating to their miraculous'. Ladybug and Chat Noir were not on a rooftop like usual, but instead on a wooden dock on the Seine. Before them was a charming boat of varnished wood, highlighted with glistening brass fixtures. A pleasant looking gentleman with a full white beard, and wayward eyebrows popped out of the ship's cabin. He seemed surprised to see them, but shook their hands heartily. "Sunset cruise for Adrien Agreste?" he asked.

"A good friend of mine," Ladybug grinned awkwardly, handing the captain the tickets Adrien had insisted she keep.

Chat Noir grimaced a little hearing her call Adrien a "good friend," but it was quickly overpassed by what he considered absolute proof that Marinette was his Lady! He had no more arguments left. It was her!

When Ladybug turned around to see Chat Noir staring, she thought it was because of the name the tickets were under, and guiltily explained. "I kindda had a date, and when I tried to let him down, he had actually already planned this. Sorry! Is that weird?! Do you want to do something else? " she started to rethink the whole thing, wondering if she would be betraying Chat or taking advantage of Adrien's generosity to enjoy the night that was originally meant for someone else.

"Ladybug, I'm here with you! That is all I care about!" Chat Noir clasped her hand and held it to his heart. Then he smiled, "Just remember to thank...Adrien for me!"

The captain ushered them aboard the spacious boat. They walked the teak deck, through the small cabin, to the open bow with comfortable seating with caravan cushions. A small table was already prepared with an exquisitely embroidered table cloth, crystal glasses, and antique silverware. Red and pink roses arranged together in different shades took centre stage on the table.

"Wow!" The both said together, and Chat Noir grinned at her. "You really know how to sweep a guy off his feet!"

"I didn't realize he had planned all this...I didn't know..." Ladybug said quietly.

"Mi'Lady," Chat Noir took her hand, and spun her around, and then back into himself. "No one deserves this more than you, but if you'd rather have the night with Adrien instead, I understand."

"Kitty no!" she said startled gripping onto his arm. "I meant what I said before. I want to be with you. If you haven't got tired of waiting for me!" she added.

He spun her again, and dipped her in his arms, kissing her passionately. "You were worth the wait," he purred as they came up for air.

Ladybug giggled joyfully, and he danced with her along the deck a while longer, before leading her to their seats. The boat quietly pulled away from the dock, while they ate a delicious meal. Along the cruise the pointed out landmarks they typically viewed from above that had been the backdrop for so many of their akuma battles.

"You know I haven't been on a evening cruise on the Seine since I crashed Marinette's date with the Evilstrator," Chat Noir shot her a sidelong glance.

"That wasn't really a date..." responded Ladybug, before quickly catching herself, and adding, "I mean that was all just to catch an akuma. You and Marinette...since she was the one he trusted...so she could get close to him..." At this point Chat Noir slid closer on the bench beside her. "...or so I heard..." she fiddled with her hands awkwardly.

"Yeah...where were you that night again...some kind of top secret mission...?" Chat Noir grinned knowingly, tilting his head to one side.

"Just busy saving a clueless boy," Ladybug looked over at him.

"Hmm..." smiled Chat Noir, "Did I ever tell you this was where Marinette first saved my life?"

"You don't say," Marinette let a smile of her own prick the corners of her mouth. "You're always bragging about saving damsels in distress...but now another cute girl has been coming to your rescue...you're not trying to make me jealous now are you?!"

"You ARE cute!" Chat Noir responded, ignoring the rest. "More than that! you are downright stunning!"

"Sweet-talker!" Ladybug rolled her eyes, then looked off toward her home distractedly.

"The real me is different. I'm not always Ladybug...I'm not always like this!" she sighed.

"Of course not...you're even more amazing!" Chat Noir insisted.

"I mean I'm clumsy!" She exclaimed.

"You told me that the first time we met," Chat Noir smiled.

"No I mean I'm REALLY clumsy, and not in a cute way...more of a danger to myself and others kind of way!"

"Well I think everything about you is pretty cute...especially if you fall all over me," Chat Noir winked.

"Kitty you're hopeless!" Ladybug responded, as she surrendered and leaned against him.

"Hopelessly in love with you Bugaboo," he tagged on, gently brushing a wisp of raven hair behind her ear. Then he hesitated, and then rushed to get out, "there is something I need to tell you...I...well...I think...I mean I..."

But he was stopped by Ladybug, who silenced him with a kiss. "Let's not worry about things tonight. I've always complicated things and held back wondering if I was making the right choice. I know that this is crazy, but is it okay if we just shut out the rest of the world for a bit?" she asked with big blue eyes that shone in the starlight.

"You are my World Mi'Lady," Chat Noir replied truly mesmerized.

"You're cheesier than Plagg!" Ladybug shook her head. "How did I ever get so lucky to earn your love?" Ladybug asked him even more softly.

"You never had to earn my love, you were always you. Everything about you, all that you are makes me want you more each day...plus you're Ladybug so luck is kindda your thing...I'm innately unlucky...so I guess I need you as my lucky charm," he smiled, trailing his hand down the smooth line of her jaw, and drawing her chin up. Then he met her lips with his, and moved his other hand to the small of her back.

"I need you too Kitty," Ladybug whispered against his mouth.

When he moved back slightly, Ladybug perused his lips, and wrapped her arms over his shoulders, netting her fingers through his hair. Surprised at first he made a short gasp, before she tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth. As she moved her hands through his tussled blonde hair, he felt himself melt. Drawing his hand up the curve of her back he pulled her closer.

He felt her relax against him as he kissed her again. All the times he had daydreamed about kissing Ladybug, it had never come close to this.

"Mari," he sighed against her neck, and instantly she tensed.

There was a pause where he pressed his face against her shoulder, hoping she hadn't heard him slip...but even wrapped up in his 'lucky charm's' embrace the black cat did not have any such luck...

"What did you say?!" Ladybug asked in a wavering voice. "What did you call me?!"


	57. Chapter 57

"What did you just say?!" Ladybug insisted again, pulling back to look Chat Noir in the eye.

"Umm..I said...M...m...mar...marry me?" Chat Noir suddenly dropped to one knee dramatically, sweeping a rose into his hand to offer her. His smile unconvincingly strained, she put a hand on her hip and raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Chat Noir!" her voice warned.

"Yes my Princess?" he laid on the sweetness in his tone, trying to distract her with a signature model smile...but she wasn't buying it...especially not when he fumbled in using his other nickname for her.

"Chat!" she insisted, all patience gone.

Chat Noir tossed the rose back on the table, and stood to his feet. His cat ears flattened against his head slightly, and his shoulders dropped. "Fine, that's not quite what I said," he admitted. "But..." he playfully added, still trying to distract her, "if you're interested the proposal still stands!"

"Chat, please! What did you call me?" Ladybug would not so easily let this one go.

Chat Noir moved closer to her, and moved his mouth to her ear, took a breath, and breathed out, "Mari."

Ladybug knew he had said it before, but hearing it again tickle against her ear, made her sharply take in her breath. There was something so intimate in hearing her true name pass so lovingly over his lips. Questions upon questions backed up in her mind, and she stared silently at him a moment not quite knowing which she'd give priority to. If things had been simpler she would have only asked him to say it again.

"How long have you known?" Ladybug finally settled on.

"I should have known years ago...maybe part of me always did...but officially yesterday...and more sure every second with you since,"Chat Noir smiled lovingly at her.

"And now that you know...who I am...it didn't change the way you feel about me?" Ladybug asked quietly like she was teetering on a ledge.

"Marinette! Of course it did!" Chat Noir insisted moving close to her, "I had always thought nothing could surpass my love for Ladybug, but to know all of who you are...The love I had before is a shadow to what I feel for you now! I connected with you in both forms, and now I know why my heart had always been torn between you...I needed both pieces to be complete!"

Ladybug's eyes grew wide, and a smile overtook her. "You really feel that?!" she whispered brimming with emotion.

"Of course!" Chat Noir answered, and then cautiously asked, "was there other things you wanted to ask me?"

"I'll have to talk with Tiki, but at least for tonight that is all I really needed to know," she smiled, crashing her lips against his. Then she grinned at him nose to nose..."actually one last thing for now...you actually tried to throw me off with a proposal...what would you have done if I had said 'yes?'"

"I would have been the luckiest guy on earth!" he smiled back.

"How do you feel about hamsters?" Ladybug asked in a serious tone.

"Oh I'm absolutely pro-hamster, but let's not move too quickly now!" Chat Noir teased back.

The rest of the cruise they took their time, savoring the night. Ladybug knew that things would never be the same between them, but no matter what they would face tomorrow, they had each other.

**Ladybug and Chat Noir are about to have a bit of different dynamic now that Chat Noir know's her identity, while she is still (for now) in the dark about his. Get ready for some flirty fluff ahead! Also, I'm working on the next couple destinations suggested by readers (coming up soon are Mexico and South Africa...others too!) **

**Special thanks to Miraculousrocks3 (hope you enjoyed Ladybug's reveal...but Chat's is coming (he is a little nervous yet about a reveal so I won't rush him;)...but I'm really excited with what is going to happen when Ladybug realizes just who she's been kissing! I'm currently working on this part!), No One, Aria2006, and all the other readers who have taken the time to leave positive reviews to keep me motivated and loving this fanfic experience! I appreciate everyone who had kept following these past months through this Goliath story! You are the best readers a new writer could have! **

**...off to write more for you! **


	58. Chapter 58

Marinette finally flopped back into bed after getting in from her first date with Chat Noir. Tiki spun in little circles around the room, before popping onto the pillow next to her weilder's head.

"Tiki! I can't believe what a busy day it was!" Marinette kicked her feet up. "I'm totally exhausted! But so utterly happy! I didn't know you could be so happy!"

"And I'm happy for you too!" Tiki chirped. "Your Chat Noir finally found you!"

Marinette rolled over to her side, leaning her head against her hand. "Tiki he knows I'm Marinette! Somehow I messed up, and I don't even know what tipped him off. Did I just ruin everything?" Marinette closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then dared to ask, "I...I can still be Ladybug?"

"Oh Marinette," Tiki affectionately patted her head. "Of course you are still Ladybug!"

"But I thought...?!" Marinette started.

"Master Fu had experienced losing a partner, and the one he loved because they revealed their identities...others in Miraculous history have faced peril because their secrets were revealed," Tiki explained. "Master Fu made the rule to try to protect you both...and the miraculous'. Even Master Fu knew that it was only a matter of time before you discovered each other."

"What! He knew?!" Marinette gasped.

"Wayzz' may have let it slip that after defeating your very first akuma Master Fu had said you and Chat Noir were 'made for each other.'"

"Then why make us wait?!" Marinette asked with an edge of frustration.

"You had to be ready. Do you think you're ready now?" Tiki inquired with wide blue eyes.

"I...I...think so," Marinette responded.

When Chat Noir said your name what did you feel?" Tiki asked.

"Surprised...excited...electrified...Tiki it was like everything just clicked into place. I wasn't even worried about it...what might happen...not upset...it just felt..."

"Like it was meant to be?" Tiki asked.

"Yeah," Marinette rolled back onto her pillow, looking up at her ceiling.

"Then you were ready," Tiki pronounced decidedly.

"But what about Chat Noir. Why didn't he just tell me who he is then?" Marinette bit her lip. "A couple years ago he was jumping at the chance to tell me who he was...how can I feel so strongly for someone when there is so much about them I don't know?!"

"Tonight you just had your first date, but you've been through so much together over the years. You know him better than you think. You may not know who he is without the mask, but it doesn't make him any less Chat Noir," Tiki counciled.

"Thanks Tiki," Marinette smiled.

"You're not going to ask who he is?" Tiki asked curiously.

"I'll find out...when he's ready," Marinette said softly, finding a strange comfort amidst the whole upturned situation.

Tiki smiled proudly at her beloved weilder. She kissed her lightly on her head, before floating to the desk to munch on a plate of cookies Marinette had left out for her. Tiki did wonder though how much her chosen's calm persona would hit the roof when she found out who she'd been kissing!

Marinette sighed deeply, as she scanned the recent texts piling up on her phone...mostly from Alya.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me girl! Nino let it slip that Adrien told him a couple days ago he was planning on taking you out tonight! How did I not hear you screaming it from the rooftops already?! How did it go? Was it amazing? Did you kiss that clueless boy yet?!..."

The list of questions for details on every aspect of the night went on and on.

Marinette shook her head. Alya was so excited for her, thinking her date had been with Adrien. How could she blame her...Alya had been her wingwoman for years now ('Operation Secret Garden') trying to score a date with 'Buttercup." Alya had endured countless hours of Marinette lamenting about unrequited love. Alya had nearly give herself a concussion with the number of times she had face palmed when Marinette had fumbled another attempt to confess her feelings to her long time crush.

How was she going to explain that she had turned him down?! She could hardly believe it herself. It wasn't like she was about to tell everyone she was now dating a superhero, whose name she didn't even know! What was she going to say?!

Was dating Chat Noir crazy?! Then her mind blissfully replayed the kisses and embraces with Chat Noir in her mind. It absolutely was crazy, but she wouldn't trade it for anything!

Somehow she was going to figure out how to deal with it all...but she needed time to figure out what to do exactly.

"Sorry for keeping things under wraps! We can talk more Monday after school! Girls night at my place?" Marinette typed, knowing her best friend would be losing her mind having to wait on the latest news...even a couple days. At least that would give her some time to come up with something.

"You're not even give me one juicy detail from your night with the man of your dreams?!" Alya typed back with a pouty face emoji. "Common' you've got to give me something!"

"I'll give you homemade cookies with double chocolate chips on Monday!" Marinette typed back, hoping Alya's weakness for her Dads famous cookies would be enough to bribe her.

"Make it triple chocolate chips and I won't hold your totally unfair mysteriousness against you forever," Alya typed back. "But Monday I expect a full exclusive on how this finally happened. (p.s so happy for you!)"

Then there was a pause and another text from Alya popped up. "Are you sure you can't just give me the tiniest hint to get me through the weekend?"

"See you Monday Alya! Ive got to go!"

"Wait is he still with you? Is that why you can't talk now!? He is isn't he?!"

"Goodnight Alya, I'm going to bed now." Marinette shook her head and decided Alya would not rest her reporter frenzy of inquiry unless she stopped responding

"Marinette Dupan-Chang! I've been a bad influence on you! ;) Is that boy keeping you company?!" Alya teased.

"Going to bed, by myself," Marinette clarified

"Fine...leave ur bff in suspense." Alya typed "luckily I've got lots of work to do this weekend to keep me busy! The London studio I interned at called, and they are going to pay me to continue the International Ladybug story from here in Paris!"

"Wow! Alya that's amazing! Has there really been that many sightings though?" Marinette typed back.

"Like you wouldn't believe!" Alya sent back, clearly buzzing about the news. "They've been popping up everywhere! I've got people sending me pictures of them in Australia, Philippines, USA, Bhutan, India, South Korea, and rumors of them in so many more places like Tibet, Canada, Germany, and Egypt too!"

"Are you sure those photos aren't photo-shopped though?" Marinette tried to cover up. "What can you tell from a blurry photo really?"

"I checked with Max and at least the ones from those locations are totally legit!

The best news I got tonight was that you had finally got a date with Adrien! The second best news was this..." Alya then sent Marinette a extremely recent photo taken that very night. A photo that was certainly not blurry...it was a crystal clear photo of Ladybug kissing Chat Noir on the boat cruising the Seine.

Marinette's mouth dropped open, and then she smiled the longer she looked at the picture. Chat Noir had been right all those years ago; they really did make a good looking couple!"

"I know right!" Alya typed without even waiting for Marinette to respond. "Isn't this the best picture ever! I can't believe they finally got together! I know you haven't always been a LadyNoir shipper, but you gotta admit they look pretty happy!"

"You know I think you might have won me over to the LadyNoir side...they do look happy!" Marinette smiled taking another look at the photo Alya had sent and forwarding it to Chat Noir.

Finally saying a definite "Goodnight" to Alya for what seemed the hundredth time, Marinette noticed a response from Chat Noir. Excitedly she pressed his icon.

Chat Noir had sent back a winking emoji, accompanied with a string of hearts in response to the photo she had forwarded.

Then clearly too excited to sleep Chat Noir sent her a video "Chat" request. Marinette shook her head, but immediately accepted the call, self consciously tucking her loose hair behind her ear.

"Hey Beautiful," he purred. "You haven't had enough of me yet?!"

"Not yet!" she laughed back.

"Guess we're not going to fly under the radar Princess! By Monday everyone in Paris will be _chatting_ about the greatest Romance in the history of the city of Love!"

"Haha not everyone..." Marinette tried to brush it off, but then something truly alarming struck her! "...it's not like anyone would know that...oh no...everyone...no no no! He'll know!"

"What are you talking about? who knows what?!" Chat Noir's face filled the screen concerned.

"Adrien!" Ladybug exclaimed.

"Yes?" Chat Noir responded, and then scrambled to pile on more words, "...I mean yes, what about him, that boy...the one you spoke of earlier...before?"

"Adrien is going to figure out who I am!" Marinette transformed into full panic-mode. "How could I be so stupid! I knew we shouldn't have...Of course someone saw us! How did I not think it would get back to him!"

"Wait, wait...so you're upset that you think Adrien...Adrien Agreste...has figured out your identity?" Chat Noir said slowly with a smirk pulling at his mouth.

"It's not funny Chat! I'm serious!" Marinette couldn't see what he could be smiling about at a time like this.

"Oh yes, very serious," Chat Noir strained to put on his most serious face. "How exactly do you think he would find out a thing like that?"

"The tickets! The date!" Ladybug wailed. "Adrien was the one that set it up, so when pictures of Chat Noir kissing Ladybug on that boat instead of Marinette he will absolutely, totally figure it out!"

"Are you sure he'll put two and two together though?" Chat Noir asked, "he seems like he is pretty clueless sometimes."

"How can you say that!" Marinette rose in his defense. "He is one of the smartest people I know!"

"Hmm you think so hey!" Chat Noir grinned again.

"Now don't you get all jealous on me!" Marinette scolded.

"I don't know if I can help it," Chat Noir sighed dramatically. "One of the hottest models in Paris is trying to get his paws on my girl!"

"Chat Noir, you know he and I are just friends...we've really always been just friends," Marinette tried to reason with Chat Noir. "Just because we are together now, doesn't mean Adrien is not going to still be part of my life."

Chat Noir's throat closed tight hearing that "friend" word again. Somehow the "just" in front of it made it so much harder to take. Suddenly he thought of all the moments over the years he (as Adrien) had claimed that Marinette was "just a friend." He felt hollow inside, with a pain like he had just been cataclysm in the gut.

"Marinette, I'm sorry..." Chat Noir lost the teasing behind.

"It's okay Kitty!" she continued, not really understanding. "You know that you can trust me!"

"Of course I trust you!" Chat Noir said quickly, and then paused. "How much do you trust Adrien?"

"Even though he might be upset I turned him down, he wouldn't betray anyone. He is totally loyal and selfless!" Marinette mused softly.

Chat Noir was stunned into silence, before he could slowly string words together again. "Sooo is it really so bad if he were to find out who you are?" he asked.

"Chat, we've never been more vulnerable! A super hero is supposed to keep their identity a secret not only to protect themselves and the ones they care about, but anyone who knows my secret could be a target. What if someone went after Adrien because of me! I would never forgive myself!" Marinette insisted.

"Chat Noir's eyes softened, and he wished more than anything he was in front of her that moment, instead of separated on the other end of a video chat. She really did care for all of him. No one else had never made him feel like a priority before.

"What if..." Chat Noir suggested carefully, "that you tell Adrien that you gave the tickets to Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"You really think he'd buy that?" Marinette asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not? After all everyone knows Ladybug and Chat Noir were always meant for each other!" Chat Noir responded.

"Well I guess that IS true!" Marinette said, her smile returning. "Even if Ladybug took a little convincing," she teased.

"Are you convinced?" Chat Noir's ears perked up.

"Hmmm..I might need more convincing tomorrow," she replied playfully, shooting him a look that made his heart skip a beat. It took everything in him not to sprint across the rooftops of Paris back to her.

"I might be able to help with that," he gulped.

"Goodnight my Kitty!" she smiled.

"Goodnight Marinette," he sighed, making Ladybug's heart leap.


	59. Chapter 59

Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Ember arrived in Mexico City about 5am in the morning, so it was still quite dark out. The exception was that a few lights that flickered on in some business' prepping early for the day ahead. A woman down the street was getting her cart ready to sell steaming tamales. They could smell the tempting aroma already. There was a dim rumble in the background of cars and busses. Although the majority of the immense population hadn't emerged to start their morning routine yet, there was a buzz of energy around them.

"I need to show you something before the next Miraculous Trial begins," Ember said in a low voice.

He directed them through the colorful city streets. The area they reached had beautiful trees and plants scattered in between impressive buildings; a park of green within the urban expanse. There were many museums and even a city zoo, but Ember skirted all of them and strategically slunk toward a side door of the Museo Nacional de Antropologia.

"Ember the museum won't open for at least four more hours!" Ladybug hissed, looking around.

"Why do you think I made sure we'd arrive at this exact time," Ember responded phasing through the locked door, disarming it, and unlocking it from the inside.

"Look at that! Museum is open," Chat Noir smirked, holding the door open for Ladybug. "After you Mi'Lady."

Ladybug looked around behind them and ducked in.

"Get Kalaki out here Bugabo, and she can keep security busy for a while," Chat Noir suggested.

Ladybug slipped on the horse miraculous glasses and Kalaki reappeared.

"Distraction! Got it!" Kalaki smiled proudly. "I happen to be the champion of hide and seek!" She zipped away and they could hear an alarm from the front of the museum, and the clatter of feet, as the guards went to investigate what they couldn't see on camera. Any time they rounded a corner getting close to the kwami of teleportation, she'd make a portal and pop out at another side of the museum.

While she had the guards busy, Ember led the weilders through exhibits and displays of ancient Mesopotamia artifacts. They were impressed by the stone carvings and statues, delicate chards of pottery, and other crafted pieces of art. Chat Noir noticed that there was a frequent common thread of animalistic forms throughout. Ember did not pause at any of the pieces on display, but led them down hallways to a series of back rooms that had shelves, tables, and storage containers. These were all filled carefully with even more catalogued artifacts from the Aztecs, Mayans, and others.

Through this room they reached one that was even more packed with 'projects' that were in the midst of study, or stored away to be dealt with 'eventually.' There were layers of boxes and crates that Ember zipped through till he was satisfied with one in the back corner, underneath a shelf.

Chat Noir and Ladybug pulled open the side panel of the large crate Ember had indicated to, and a slab of carved stone was revealed within the old straw packing.

It had clearly once been out in the elements, as much of the carving or perhaps naturally sourced pigment had been worn away. But neither Chat Noir or Ladybug had any doubt now why this particular item within the museum's collection was significant. Among the intricate deep etchings of designs a man in the form of a black jaguar's who seemed to me midfall with his hand reaching down. Hanging onto his hand was a beautiful woman in red. Not only did these images depict previous miraculous holders…they had been the Black Cat and the Ladybug!

"They were very much in love," Ember commented nostalgically.

"A ruler from the city of Cuicuilco became envious of their power. He captured Ladybug, (back then she called herself Mariquita), and took the Miraculous earrings. But this king had to decide what to do with her. Fearing the wrath of the gods if he took her life, but fearing the retaliation of the Black Jaguar if he set her free, he chose another option. North of his kingdom rural maze farmers had told stories of a pit to the center of the earth; a hole to the underworld that went down into darkness forever."

"The king forced the farmers to lead him to the void in the earth. Sure enough it was a sheer drop into darkness. The king was a coward, and heartlessly cast the girl who had been Ladybug into the hole. He watched as she disappeared, and turned to return to his city, proud of his ingenious scheme."

"When the Black Jaguar could not find his partner, he searched tirelessly. When he came to the halls of the evil King to ask if he had seen her, the king took this opportunity to rid himself of the Jaguar as well. He lied to him, and told him travelers had heard news of her far south in the tiny town of Bolochen de Rejon in Quintana Roo. The Black Jaguar left on the far journey of over 1,470km on foot. Through jungle, desert, canyons, fierce storms, and many challenges. He never gave up hope of finding his love. But of course through his journey he did not find her… …But something…or rather someone found him."

Ember pointed to the carving before them. There was a small bird near the shoulder of the Jaguar-man.

A swallow.

"She flew boldly up to the young warrior and he was surprised that she had no fear of him. But what shocked him even more was when she spoke."

"She was a wild kwami wasn't she," guessed Chat Noir.

Ember nodded.

"She led the Black Jaguar to the chasm the girl had been cast into. When the young warrior saw it he wept thinking that she was surely lost forever. The swallow though told him that if he was willing to demonstrate sheer tenacity, they would be reunited again."

"The Black Jaguar asked how it was possible."

"The Black Jaguar became one of the first weilders to be tested."

"And did they find each other? Did she survive the fall? Was he able to rescue her?" implored Ladybug.

"Your next trial will reveal the ending to their story, but now we better get out of here, lest our own story take a turn," Ember urged.

They could hear the voices of the night security guards becoming frustrated with Kaalki's diversions.

Kaalki poked her head out of a portal before them. "Are you finally ready to move on?" she asked.

"Kaalki, Full Gallop," Ladybug answered, merging with the horse's power. Then she quickly made a portal and vanished, leaving the poor security guards to assume the artifacts in the museum were cursed.

They stepped through the portal into the darkness of the jungle mountains. In moments the sun would rise, but until then they fumbled around in the shadows created by Ember's flame. The thick brush and trees surrounded them, making it hard to get their bearings.

"Watch your step," advised Ember.

And Chat Noir and Ladybug's eyes grew wide, and their breath hitched in their throat. Only a few feet away was the void. If they thought their surroundings couldn't get darker they were wrong. They stood, holding onto a tree to steady themselves, and as the sun started to soften the shadows of the trees, they were in horrified awe of how immense the mouth of this hole was. Chat Noir calculated that it was at least 49 by 62 meters wide. The rocky drop-off went straight down, but even as it became brighter in the sky by the minute, they could not see the bottom of the pit. It seemed to go on indefinitely.

"Its name is Sotano de las Golondrinas," Ember said.

"Cave of Swallows," Chat Noir translated, "Because of the wild Kwami from the story?" he asked.

"Just watch," the phoenix said, turning his fiery head toward the mammoth pit.

As the morning was transformed by the dawn a surreal thing happened. Voices from deep within the cave stared calling out. Birds chirping or squawking, signaling to each other that it was time. Time to embrace the day. In a flurry of wings like applause they spiraled up though the darkness and emerged, rising like a tornado into the sky.

Ember didn't watch the birds. He preferred to watch the shocked faces of the young weilders beside him. To experience the awakening of Sotano de las Golondrinas never failed to impress.

There were more than just swallows. Bright green parakeets, white-collared swifts, and numerous other birds rose in concentric circles. Then as it seemed like the cave surely must have emptied a lone swallow rose and perched in front of them, cocking her head. "Does it seem they get younger every cycle," the swallow said casually to Ember.

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at the small bird, and back at each other. She dropped her animal form, and became the more kwami-ish version of herself.

"Buenos Dias! Welcome weilders of the miraculous!" she greeted.

They bowed to her in return.

"Has the phoenix instructed you of your task?" she inquired.

Chat Noir spoke up first. "He told us a little about the previous weilders…one who was thrown into this cave and her partner. I imagine it was you who brought the Black Jaguar to this place to find out what happened to her?!"

"But he didn't finish the story," Ladybug added. "We don't know yet if he was able to somehow rescue her. Was there some kind of special miraculous power he had to use?"

The swallow kwami looked at Ladybug, and thoughtfully replied. "If you enter the cave the answer to your first question will be at the bottom. But as to your second…I guess there was something special in the magic. This is the largest cave shaft in the world. This trial is simply a matter of letting go of fear or regret. It takes guts…or something we kwami classify as 'tenacity.'"

"So we are supposed to jump in this pit!" Ladybug asked apprehensively, already knowing the answer.

"Well these days some humans seem to need extra thrills. I've heard them call is base jumping, but yes, that is the general idea," the swallow commented matter of factly.

Then she looked at their stricken faces, and burst out into a twittering of musical laughter. "Come now my friends. I am not sending you to your doom. I am coming with you. My talent is flight."

"Once you step off that ledge there is no turning back. As soon as you take the leap you have past the test. But also know this. It is entirely up to you. You can choose not to take the leap. It is your life, and you would not be the first to look for an easier way. But you may always wonder what you might have discovered about yourself if you had only taken a chance."

"Yes," Ladybug replied quietly, then bolder, "Yes. I will not let fear get in my way. I will take the leap."

"So will I," Chat Noir said taking Ladybug's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "I would never let you face any fear in this world alone."

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir with shining eyes. "You really would do anything for me wouldn't you Kitty," she said.

"You know I would," he replied in a more serious tone.

"They remind me of them," the swallow whispered to Ember.

Ember ruffled his feathers, letting sparks pop in the air. "I will see the love birds at the bottom to light their path," he said loud enough for Ladybug and Chat Noir to hear.

"Watch him first," the swallow advised.

Ember flew off the edge, and then with one beat tucked his wings against his body diving into a vertical free fall. They watched. The moment he arched his back, and spread out his wings as wide as possible. Then he flapped them rapidly. Seeing his flame keep going further and further they started to get a sense of just how deep this cave went. They could fit the height of more than three Eiffel towers stacked on top of each other down this shaft.

"I will take you down one at a time," the swallow told them. "I will be your wings."

As she said this she landed on Chat Noir's shoulders and she burst into white light that buzzed energy through Chat Noir's bones like an electric wire. Where the swallow kwami had been there were now two massive white wings extended out from Chat Noir's suit.

Ladybug's mouth dropped open, and her mind flickered back to the dream she fell into back in London.

"This is amazing Chat Noir exclaimed turning around and examining his wings. He flapped them causing a swirl of dust to rise up around them. Chat Noir whooped in excitement, and pumped his wings up, lifting himself into the air. Then he landed again. "You've got to get a pair of these!" he laughed to Ladybug.

"I guess I will as soon as you're done," Ladybug laughed back.

Chat Noir edged his way over to the edge, and looked back at Ladybug. "This trial is all about not being afraid to jump in with both feet…you have to know by now.." he bit his lip, "…how much I love you."

He turned to jump, but was caught by his hand. "Kitty," Ladybug said breathlessly. "I…I love you too."

"Chat Noir's face broke into a huge smile. Joy overwhelming him. "Really?!" he asked.

"Really…really, really!" she smiled, finally admitting what she had know deep down all along. Without holding back. Without analyzing or worrying about the risk. The way she felt about him…this was love.

It was not the precipice he stood on that took his breath away in this moment. She loved him. He rested his hands on her hips, and leaned in to kiss her.

"After we finish this jump you know, I'm not letting you go," he smiled.

"Well you have to jump first don't you," she teased.

"If it means hearing you say those words again, I'm off!" he winked. Kissing her hand again, and with a loud whoop, he launched himself from solid ground. As he jumped Ladybug scrambled to the edge, holding onto the trunk of a tree to steady herself as she watched him descend.

Chat Noir let himself fall, bringing the wings along his body like Ember had done. It seemed like an eternity of falling. Memories of these kind of "falling" moments with Ladybug came to mind. Even the first time they had fought together and defeated Stoneheart. When they had leapt from the Eiffel tower. The moment he first knew that he loved that girl. He had 'Fallen' in love with her…haha 'fallen,' he relished the pun…he'd have to tell Ladybug that one. When had she fallen for him? Did she really love him the same way he loved her? No. He pushed those buzzing doubts from his mind. It didn't matter at this moment. All that he wanted was to let the memory of her telling him he was loved wash over him again and again.

The light of the dawn grew dim. The dense vegetation clinging to the rough limestone walls grew more sparse the father he fell. He heard Ember's voice call out "now!" and flash his flaming wings. At this signal Chat Noir threw back the powerful wings which caught the air and pulled him back slightly like a parachute. Once he had slowed his speed, he circled down towards the base of the cave, now visible thanks to Ember's radiating light.

Ladybug realized she must have been holding her breath, when she released a huge sigh of relief when she had seen Chat Noir spread his wings to slow his fall. She was even more relieved when she was joined by the swallow again, who circled back up after safely delivering Chat Noir to the bottom.

"You seem to have already taken a leap!" the swallow kwami chirped. At the look on Ladybug's face, she continued, "It takes incredible courage to jump into the Cave of Swallows…but…I think for you that confession of love was more difficult than any cave."

Ladybug blushed, but knew the kwami had seen right through her.

The swallow regarded her, and added softly, "Tiki and Plagg have once again well chosen their weilders. You both are even stronger than you realize." With these words of affirmation, she landed on Ladybug's shoulders. Once again the small bird dissolved in a flash, leaving two impressive wings. Even though Ladybug had just witnessed this happen with Chat Noir, it was a different thrill to feel the wings respond to her movements. She stretched out the wings, letting each feather unveil.

"Well I guess this is it!" she told herself. It was surprising how much of a relief it was to have told Chat Noir she loved him. She hadn't planned it. She had denied it outright for years. She needed him to know. She could already feel her analytical mind trying to hedge in with the logistics of what she had just set into motion. But the electric thrill of giving into love was addicting. She wanted to feel that again. She needed to feel that again. With a laugh of unrestrained joy she leapt off.

If there was a moment of fear, Ladybug forgot it when her wings stretched out denying gravity, and lifting her gradually through the air. Below she saw Ember lighting up her destination, and Chat Noir beaming up at her.

She beat her wings trying to slow down even more for the landing. But the ground was approaching too fast. Luckily a love struck kitty was more than willing to break her fall. He caught her as she glided down into him, but her elongated wings threw them off balance. Instead of the graceful reunion they perhaps expected, collided, one on top of the other and skid to a stop.

"How many times have we somehow ended up like this?!" Ladybug giggled resting her chin on Chat Noir's chest.

"Mi'lady, you fly like an angel, but you fall like an anvil," Chat Noir teased, brushing her hair out of her eyes, "Not that I'm complaining," he added with a grin.

They helped each other up, and Ladybug's wings dissolved and once again the swallow was fluttering by them.

"You did magnificently! Isn't it such a rush!" the swallow cheered.

"Incredible," Chat Noir said bumping his shoulder against Ladybug affectionately.

"You're incredible," she elbowed him back playfully.

"Yes, you are both incredible," Ember sighed rolling his eyes. "Now, I've got twitterpated teens to deal with…again!"

"Again?" asked Chat Noir. "Maybe if it has worked out before for heroes to fall in love it will work again!"

"Now as promised, the ending of the story. Follow me," the swallow announced, flying through the dark behemoth limestone halls, crested with lime green algae and moss.

The little bird landed on a barrel shaped rock with thousands of little scratch marks that looked like tallies. She scratched into the rock a certain pattern, and the rock rolled over, revealing a tunnel below. Crouching down on the damp cave floor, crawling with bugs to go into an enclosed dark space didn't sound like fun. They decided they had already come this far, so they might as well continue. They crawled awkwardly through a stretch of tunnels till they were able to stand up again.

The cave opened up to a room with polished white limestone. The ceiling must have been 7m high, which made them feel much less claustrophobic (or '_clawstophobic_' as Chat Noir felt obligated to comment under his breath). At the center of the room there was a hollow stone pedestal filled with tiny carved jade birds. Alt the opposite side of the entrance there was a carving that was almost a replica of the one from the museum. The only difference was that instead of the black jaguar reaching down to the Mariquita, he now wore wings and was carrying the girl upward.

"They found each other!" Ladybug breathed.

Chat Noir slipped his hand into Ladybug's. She squeezed his hand back and smiled. It was a love story after all, not a tragedy.

"When the girl had been cast into this pit the luck of the ladybug must have rubbed off on her. The evil king could not have known a wild kwami resided in the depths of the cave. When I and my fellow birds saw the girl fall we rose up and slowed down her decent, carrying her safely to the bottom unscratched. She was surprised, but so thankful to us for coming to her aide. She shared her story and I was alarmed that the Ladybug miraculous had fallen into the hands of such a cruel mortal," the swallow told. "While I searched for the Black Jaguar the birds kept her alive by bringing her food and water."

"Please Swallow," asked Ladybug confused. "Why did you not give her wings like you gave us…so that she could just fly out of the cave herself?"

"If only she still had her miraculous earrings I could have. My powers are difficult to channel with mortals. I was able to fuse with you and give you wings because your own kwami (Plagg and Tiki) were already a part of you."

"Have you ever tried with a human…one not wearing a miraculous?" Chat Noir inquired curiously.

"Unfortunately yes, with disastrous results. You may have heard the Greek ledged of Daedalus and his son Icarus. The bond of wings (myself) with a human (without the tether of a miraculous) is not strong enough to hold for long. It never ends well," she said regretfully shaking her head.

"So what happened to them then?" Ladybug asked.

"It took a long time, but eventually I finally found her partner, the Black Jaguar," the feathered kwami continued. "At the mouth of the drop he faced the same trial you have. He took a leap of faith. When he neared the bottom of the cave he heard the voice of his love calling up to him. He picked her up and flew them both back up to freedom. In thanks for what the birds had done, they both returned to the cave every year and dropped food for the birds and carved birds made of pure jade. The ones you see at the center are those that remain…one for each year of the long life they had together thanks to their winged friend."

Sallow placed one of the jade birds in Chat Noir's palm. "Here is your token to bring to my brothers at the Lake."

"Swallow, did they get the Ladybug earrings back from the king?" Ladybug is wearing them now, so somehow it must have all worked out?"

The swallows face was solemn.

"The Black Jaguar had many fine qualities, but I am afraid he also had great weaknesses. The two did get the earrings back, but at a terrible price. The Black Jaguar's rage against the evil king caused him to seek revenge. You will not find the city of the king rising up to the sky like others. It is entombed under solidified lava flow."

There was a shocked silence between them.

"Young weilders, this is why it is so important that you complete each of the Miraculous trials. There are many aspects of a wilder's character that must be refined in order to balance the great power bestowed on you. Do not fear the past, and let it restrict you from moving forward. Learn from it, and choose a better path."

"Now come on my friends. It is time for you to follow the next steps in your own path. I have a feeling the completion of this test is not all you have to celebrate!" she clicked her beak cheekily at the two wilders. Who wants to be first?"

"Ladys first," bowed Chat Noir.

Swallow landed on Ladybug's shoulders and wings sprouted once more.

"Ladybug," Chat Noir said quietly. "I want what you said to be true more than anything, but even if you just said it…you know…in the heat of the moment…I just want you to know…that…that it meant so much…I…"

Ladybug stopped him in midsentence, putting her had on his shoulder. "Kitty, I absolutely meant it. It was not a spur of the moment, spontaneous thing. My love for you has built for years and finally I couldn't contain it. I don't know where this moment will lead us. It always seemed so complicated, but maybe it is actually very simple. I will always love you."

He jumped to close the gap between them and embraced her in his arms. He held her tights and sighed, "always!"

"Do you trust me?" she whispered back to him with an air of mischief.

"Of course!" he replied questionalily.

"Don't let go of me Kitty!"

"Never Bugaboo," he smiled, but then clutched onto her shoulders tighter, and gasped as she beat her wings and leapt up in the air with him. She circled up the cave walls leaving the dim cave behind them and emerging into the light.

"It was because of the 'Bugaboo Comment wasn't it" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nope, the nickname is kindda growing on me. I just have wasted too much time being apart. I'm not ready to let you go yet."

"Best day ever!" Chat Noir concluded as they sped over the green mountains toward Embarcadero La Morena.

Ember overtook them and took the lead. After about 1/2hr. Ladybug landed, and then swallow transferred her power of flight to Chat Noir for the second half of the journey. With his wings in place Chat Noir scooped up Ladybug in his arms, and shot up, making her tuck her head into his neck to avoid the vertigo as a passenger. "I want the wings back!" she squeaked.

"Nope!" Chat Noir chuckled. "You'll just have to hold on tighter!"

She swatted his shoulder, and he just laughed louder, diving down making her let out a short yelp, and sure enough tighten her grip.

"Chat!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, ok, couldn't resist," he smiled as if the weight of the world had been lifted. She felt his shoulders relax.

He had his lady in his arms and she loved him. This must be a dream. He thought. There was no way a black cat could be this lucky!

Ember lit on the branch of a tree near the blue-green waters. A rainbow of canoes lay pulled up on shore, with a couple blue kayaks leaning further up. Chat Noir landed in the cover of trees, and his wings disappeared. Swallow reappeared, and hopped over the branches, and perched on one of the two kayaks.

Even though the rental place wasn't open yet, Chat Noir slipped some money under their door to borrow the kayaks. Then he and Ladybug each pulled one of the kayaks into the water and pushed off.

Swallow perched at the bow of Ladybug's kayak. Ember on the front of Chat Noir's. Ladybug caught Chat Noir staring at her, and splashed him with water.

"Hey!" he jumped, nearly tipping into the water.

Ladybug just laughed lightheartedly, so he splashed her back, drenching her.

What ensued as a hilarious water fight where by the end both were dripping and out of breath from laughter. Ember just sat at the front sizzling and hunched, muttering to himself about the foolishness of lovesick youth. Swallow though joined in and did her fair share of the plashing, enjoying the rare occasions she had to interact with humans.

The pool transitioned casually to a short series of rapids, and the teens gave up the water fight in favor of racing though them. What they saw before them was Tamul Falls (which Ember informed them were the largest in San Luis Potosi) the white water smoothly fell like the tail of a stallion and plummeted 340 feet to the turquoise Tampaon River below. They couldn't get too close to the downpour. After the tension and fear…then the exhilaration and excitement of the cave of Swallows this was rejuvenating. If taking that leap meant that they could end up here…together…it was worth it!

Swallow guided them back and they paddled to another smaller series of waterfalls that wound their way down the rough rocks. They pulled up their kayaks here and climbed wooden stairs up the rocks till they reached a opening in the rock. They entered it and discovered it was a cenote. The cave pool was deep and the water clear. The ceiling looked like icicles of minerals which reached down toward the glasslike pool.

The council of the wild kwami waited for them. Coatimundi, Tamandua, Kingsnake, and then of course Swallow flew to assemble with them.

"So you have survived your leap," the tamandua observed. "Not all of the wilders were able to let go," she remembered thoughtfully.

"Some were not able to trust," the kingsnake agreed.

"They were brave with their hearts as well," the swallow said enthusiastically. "Taking a risk in love can be even more challenging than a physical feat."

"So you found the old stories inspiring after all," the kingsnake said coiling his tail around himself.

Ladybug and Chat Noir smiled at each other. "I would jump into a lifetime of caves for her," Chat Noir said solemnly.

"So would I," she locked eyes with Chat Noir.

"They do remind me of them," the coatimundi finally spoke up. She absentmindedly twirled her tail deep in thought. We may have made an error that time though," she said once again scrutinizing the weilder.

"It is never a mistake to help someone," swallow argued. "I would bring Jaguar and Mariquita together again if I had the choice.

"You are a sucker for a love story, but you know their actions with the power of the miraculous effected the lives of countless others as well," tamandua reminded.

"They are different. They know the story. They can make a better path," the swallow defended them.

"Perhaps," said the coatimundi. "But it is hard to always make a wise choice when such passionate emotions are involved."

The kingsnakke silenced them with a low hiss. When they were silent he commanded their attention with a firm voice. There is a risk each time, but I think these two are worth taking a chance on. Young weilders," the kingsnake then spoke directly to them. "As the chosen of a miraculous using your heart can be a powerful force, but…" he emphasized. "It must be balanced by also using your head."

Chat Noir took out the small jade bird and played with it in his hands, shifting uncomfortably.

"I don't know what I would have done in the Black Jaguar's position," Chat Noir admitted. "Maybe I would have reacted the same way. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," he turned to Ladybug.

"Chat Noir, I know that you could never take the lives of others in revenge, even though you love me," Ladybug assured him. "You'd know it was not what I would ever want. We fight for what is right. Countless times I thought I'd lost you because you scarified yourself for me in a akuma battle. How do you think I felt? I was so afraid that I was the reason you might be gone forever."

"I guess I didn't think of it that way, I just needed to protect you," Chat Noir responded.

"Exactly! Kitty, you are selfless and you protect others. I don't want to go through the heartbreak of ever losing you, but when you take the chance in loving someone, that is part of the risk."

"Well said," Swallow chirped.

Chat Noir's eyes shone, looking at Ladybug and overwhelmed that suddenly it all felt more real…deeper somehow.

"They are ready to take the plunge," the kingsnake nodded, and he touched the tip of the jade beak with his nose. The jade started shining, as if it was illuminated from within, making green reflections flicker off the walls of rock around them. "Jump in with both feet weilders of the miraculous," the snake said.

Chat Noir took Ladybug's hand and held the sparkling jade in the other. Without hesitation they leapt into the pool. As soon as their feet hit the surface, energy from the jade dissolved and surged through them both. It left a tingling sensation in their fingertips. They submerged for only a moment in the clear water, and kicked to the surface. When they looked around, the wild kwamis had vanished.

"I wish I had said goodbye to swallow," Ladybug said wistfully. "In a way she brought us closer."

"That was not her doing," Ember said. "It was you…you were the ones who just had to take the leap."

Ooo

Ladybug and Chat Noir walked through the portal underneath the Eiffel Tower hand in hand. As they arrived on familiar ground, Chat Noir took her other hand in his.

"It was here after we defeated Stoneheart that I first thought I was in love with you," he told her softly.

"You _thought_ you were in love with me?" Ladybug smiled raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess back then I never realized how much more I would grow to love you…a love that is…"

"That is forever," Ladybug finished for him, stepping in closer with her heart beating wildly.

"Forever," Chat Noir repeated mesmerized.

Ladybug leaned in closer until their lips were inches apart. Chat Noir crashed is lips against hers like the turning of the tide running back to the shore. Ladybug eagerly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and stood on the tips of her toes. He drew Ladybug in and picked her up off the ground. He lost all sense of anything but her. There had only been her.

As he kissed her she smiled, breaking their lips apart for a moment. Her lips tingled with the sensation of his against them, and demanded more. Moving in slower this time she parted her mouth. Ladybug lightly traced his lower lip with her tongue making him sigh, before kissing him again. How had she been able to resist him all this time?! There was no doubting the intense attraction; like opposing magnets they pressed together. They were a magnetar left over from a supernova of two stars colliding. Swirling with intensity, their dizzy minds could comprehend only one reality; this was love!

**I was so excited to finally reach Mexico! I have actually been sitting on this chapter for months, just waiting to build up to it. This was actually one of the first chapters I wrote for this fanfic, and realized I wanted to give them a longer journey to draw them together. Thank you so much for reading my story so far...there are many more destinations and revelations to come;) **

**Thank you so much to mirami03 who was one of the very first readers to suggest a destination for this flic (Mexico)! A shout out to GuenZhenXuan2020, bookworm, No One, miraculousrocks3, and KoalaWho for your reviews! To answer Aria2006's question about my personal favorite ship...Each one provides its own tension and romantic possibilities I can't get enough of...I actually do so much with Ladynoir because they travel together so much in this flic (Chat Noir's loyalty, admiration, and flirty nature is always a fun aspect of this ship), but actually I really love Marichat! They both love the opposite side of each other, but it is Marichat that I think they can really just be themselves around each other (without knowing its love). I think this ship may be the missing piece to unravel the love square.**

**All the very best, and hope you follow/favorite so you don't miss what is coming! **


	60. Chapter 60

Marinette could barely sleep when she got back home, but when she did she dreamt of Chat Noir. The next day she woke up in a pleasant sunbeam, and couldn't help feel a little "Chat-like" herself, arching her back with a satisfying stretch. The had the rest of the day to relax at home and recharge for the week ahead. Her parents even closed the bakery early and they just spent a lazy day together as a family. Marinette hadn't realized that the older and more independent she became, the harder it was on her parents sometimes. It was nice to feel that closeness that she had always treasured between them. But as wonderful and relaxing as Sunday was...all too soon it was followed by Monday morning.

It was the first day back at school since the bizarre attack, and also the first time she had to face Adrien again after everything that had happened between them.

"Hey dude!" Nino glanced back at Marinette who was tapping her pencil against the desk nervously. "You okay?!"

Startled out of her own thoughts, Nino's query made her snap her pencil in half, and the eraser half flew across the floor.

"Uhh you seem a little on edge..ARE you okay?" Nino leaned over the back of his chair concerned.

"Nah..nope...nothing at all...Hows it with you...how are you doing?" Marinette reshuffled her books and tablet distractedly, and acted like she was trying to hide behind them.

""Uh...good..." Nino adjusted his red cap confused. He figured whatever it was, Alya would surely get to the bottom of it. Although Nino suspected her actions somehow connected to...

"Andrikenz!" they heard an obnoxiously perky voice sing out from the hallway. It was altogether much too energetic for first block at the start of a week!

"Chloe," Nino heard Marinette mutter under her breath. "Chloe is the Monday of my life!"

Nino couldn't help stifle a snicker.

"Adrien wait up! You forgot your textbook in the car!" Chloe apparently caught up to Adrien at the doorway of the class. "What would you do without me?!" she flipped her ponytail, and gave him a wink, before sauntering in to her seat.

Adrien's eager green eyes instantly locked onto Marinette's. "Hi Mari!" Adrien greeted which a touch of nervous excitement.

"Oh hi Adrien,"'Marinette returned lamely as if she hadn't been trying to figure out how to bring herself to face him all morning.

Adrien practically bounced into his seat in front of her, and spun around on his seat, so that his elbows rested on the desk in front of Marinette.

"Uh...Adrien...do you...could we...maybe after...?!" Marinette whispered urgently, internally cursing the returning stutter she just couldn't shake.

"Sure!" Adrien beamed happily at her. Then leaned in closer with a whisper. "Want to after Chemistry, or...do you want me right now?"

Marinette wasn't quite sure if Adrien meant some casually implied innuendo or not...but wether intentional or not, it immediately flustered her, and she barely managed to squeak, "naw, nope...laters good...to talk, to talk later!"

Adrien smiled innocently at her, and popped back down into his chair, as their teacher arrived and started roll call. Halfway through the names, Alya skidded into class, plunking herself next to Marinette.

"Usually, I'm the one coming in late!" Marinette whispered.

"Ladybug update!" was all the explanation her best friend provided, flashing a photo of Chat Noir and Ladybug on the streets of Mexico City under her nose.

"Ms Cesare!" warned their teacher, "this isn't the first time I've had to warn you about having your phone out in class!"

"Sorry miss," Alya quickly tucked her phone into her pocket, and got out a notebook, and pen.

No sooner had the teacher's back turned, had Alya passed a note scribbled over to Marinette: A heart with M and A.

Marinette pushed it back to Alya, who looked concerned from Marinette to the back of Adrien's head. Then Alya scribbled again, and shot the notebook toward Marinette.

All it said was: You and Adrien? The date?

Marinette shook her head, and wrote in tiny letters, "triple chocolate cookies tonight" with a stick figure (who vaguely resembled Alya) eating a cookie.

"Come on girl! You're seriously not going to tell me till after school!" Alya hissed under her breath towards her bff.

Marinette wordlessly took her pencil and violently scribbled out the picture of the stick figure (Alya) getting a cookie.

"Fine! Fine!" Alya recanted, receiving a warning glance from the teacher again, that made her actually start copying out the chemical formula on the board.

Marinette on the other hand might as well have skipped the whole lesson and slept in. On this particular day Formulas, chemicals, and equations went in one ear and out the other.

As class ended,and the other students filed out of the room, Adrien lost no time in plunking himself into the empty chair next to Marinette, but his perky smile turned to concerned surprise when tears started brimming in his love's eyes.

"Adrien..."Marinette bit her lip, which quivered with nervousness. "...About Friday...I...I...I'm so sorry! I guess I kindda thought the tickets were for a touristy boat tour...I didn't realize you had put together...well...everything! I don't know if you can ever forgive me...or what I could do to make it up to you?!" she rambled emotionally, wracked with the guilt of the happiness she had felt with Chat. After all these years it felt like she had betrayed Adrien.

"Mari!" Adrien took up both her hands, squeezing them encouraging. "Don't be upset! I told you they were meant for you! After all the times Ladybug has saved my life, I'm glad the tickets went to her," Adrien grinned, "She...ah..seemed to enjoy her night!"

"Wha...I mean...How did you..." Marinette went straight to panic-mode.

"I saw the picture of her kissing Chat Noir on the Ladyblog," Adrien shrugged, watching Marinette squirm with a touch of Chat-like glee. "I guess Chat Noir is taken now! I've always had quite the crush on Ladybug!"

"I...I...you have...you do...I um...that is...I still wanted to make it up to you. I um...got you these," Marinette dug in her pale pink backpack, and pulled out a bent envelope, attached to a box of croissants.

"You really didn't have to!" Adrien assured her, peaking into the box. Overwhelmed by the mouth watering aroma released from the freshly baked pastry, he couldn't help but bite into a buttery corner. "Ummmhh!" he moaned sinfully as his teeth sunk into the croissant, making Marinette blush. "Have I told you how amazing you are recently!" Adrien said enthusiastically polishing off the first few bites, and taking another.

"Maybe I should've just got you a second box of croissants instead of the tickets!" Marinette commented, relieved to see Adrien enjoying them.

"Tickets?" Adrien asked, and Marinette nodded to to envelope still attached to the box.

"Two train tickets?!" Adrien asked in surprise, and glancing up confused to Marinette.

"For you to take a friend...maybe Nino...or that girl you work with... for a weekend to Nice! My Nona got talked into a timeshare at a hotel there, that she let me borrow! You deserve a getaway and some fun...You deserve so much Adrien...I hope you like it!" Marinette rushed breathlessly.

"You!" Adrien said staring lovingly at her.

"Uh..um...me what?" Marinette twisted one of her pony tails nervously.

"I want to take you," Adrien said as if it should be painfully obvious.

"Me?! But...I'm not...I...couldn't..." Marinette got her finger caught up in a tangle in her ponytail, and frantically started pulling.

"We are still friends aren't we?" Adrien leaned in closer. "You said I could take a 'friend,' and I want to take you!"

"Of course we're still friends!" Marinette said quickly. "But it doesn't seem fair to you...you know...if you're getting your hopes up that you and me..."

"Mari!" Adrien said jovially, bringing her into a tight side-hug, "I just want to spend a super awesome weekend with one of my very best friends..."

Sensing Marinette's resisting hesitance, and noticing Alya and Nino poking their heads back into the classroom (no doubt curious what was taking Adrien and Marinette so long), Adrien quickly added, "heck! We should all go! Nino, Alya, me...and you! That would be fun wouldn't it?!"

"What's This now?!" Nino asked bewildered at suddenly hearing his name attached to unknown plans. Whatever the venue though he was always up for some fun times with his best buds!

"Im trying to convince Mari to come to Nice this weekend! You guys in?!" Adrien called.

"That sounds amazing, as long as you two didn't...want to be alone!" Alya shot a indiscreet wink to Marinette.

"No, its not like that..psh...that we want to be alone...together...on our own...I'm not even sure I am going anyway..." Marinette sputtered.

"Come on Marinette! You've got to come! It will be so totally awesome They have a rad beach scene!" Nino cheered, followed by this girlfriend who was suddenly furiously typing away on her phone.

"What did you say your train departure number was?" Alya asked without looking up from her screen.

Adrien held up the tickets for her to see.

"Got it!" Alya declared triumphantly.

"Got what?!" Marinette stood stunned.

"Tickets!" Alya held up her phone, displaying her confirmation number for the trip. "Well Marinette! You're not going to make poor Adrien have to be a third wheel are you!" Alya nudged her best friend encouragingly.

"I guess...not..." Marinette hesitated.

"This will be the best trip ever!" Cheered Adrien, who excitedly pecked Marinette on the cheek, and grabbed Nino out the door to start making plans before Marinette could change her mind.

Marinette just stood frozen in place, with her mouth gaping, and Alya eyeing her smugly.

"How oh how I get myself in deeper than ever?!" Marrinette muttered miserably.


	61. Chapter 61

"For the love of Marie Harel! What were you thinking?!" Plagg screeched as soon as he had finally got Adrien alone.

"Whats got your whiskers in a twist now Plagg?!" Adrien smirked at his kwami, glancing over messages on his phone.

"You're doing it again!" Plagg flashed into Adrien's face.

"Doing what?!" Adrien looked up confused.

"Complicating everything! Just when thing were going so well too!" Plagg lamented, draping himself dramatically over Adrien's phone. "You're honestly a glutton for punishment!"

"I don't know what you're on about," Adrien stalked over to his computer, "but at least I'm not a glutton for moldy old cheese!"

"Getting Marinette to take a weekend getaway with Adrien?!" Plagg reminded irritably.

"Hey, I thought you liked her! Weren't you the one trying to get us together. Now that we finally are you have a problem with me spending time with her?!" Adrien shot back.

"Chat Noir is together with Marinette…not Adrien Agreste!" Plagg screeched frustratedly.

"It's the same thing!" Adrien defended, only to end up on the receiving end of a glare from Plagg.

"Okay…it's the same for me…but soon it will be for her too! This is the perfect opportunity to prove to her how great it could be if we were together!" Adrien looked dreamily at a photo of Marinette. "Once she sees how purrfect we are not only as Chat Noir and Ladybug, but also as Adrien and Marinette…she'll actually be excited when I tell her who I really am."

"She'll already be excited…a real March 27th in Paris kind of excited…and that is an intense celebration of the formage-kind of excited!" Plagg argued, getting somewhat caught up on memories of the Parisian city-wide Cheese Day. Drifting back from camembert-related fantasies, Plagg forced himself to focus on the crisis at hand. "My point is that until you finally get to the reveal, any connection you have with her as Adrien is just going to confuse her."

"We're going as friends! She has just started to get more comfortable around the Adrien side of me. That is why I thought Nino and Alya should come. Hanging around all together will totally put her at ease!"

"Hmmm…just friends…where have I heard that before," muttered Plagg.

"_Very_ good friends," Adrien emphasized.

"You better keep your paws to yourself this trip mister…no 'accidental' tender ooey gooey moments…no friends with benefits…until you fess up and let her know Adrien is the cat she is in love with!" Plagg threatened.

"I think its sweet how you're trying to protect her," Adrien smiled at his kwami.

"I'm protecting myself," Plagg grumped if you two don't work out, I don't think my nerves could handle your sappy 'if only Ladybug would love me' laments again."

"Awww you _do_ care!" Adrien said sarcastically, and rubbed his kwami's head.

"Just don't mess this up!" Plagg warned.

Meanwhile back at Marinette's loft Alya finally got her triple chocolate chip cookies, along with uninterrupted time to find out exactly what had happened between Marinette and Adrien.

"Seems like your ray of sunshine has finally clued in to how amazing you are!" Alya beamed at Marinette. "Your date must have gone well if Adrien wants to take you on a romantic beach vaca!"

"Alya..." Marinette tried to interrupt.

"So how many kids are you having again...two...oh yeah it was three wasn't it!" her bff teased.

"Alya!" Marinette tried to get her attention even louder.

"A summer wedding might be too soon...how do you feel about Fall..."Alya elbowed Marinette, oblivious to the true reason for her friends flustered response.

"Alya!" Marinette practically shouted. "We didn't go on a date! We're not dating!"

"What?!" Alya said falling off the computer chair mid spin. "But Adrien told Nino he was planning on asking you...oh no! Did I ruin the surprise?! Maybe he is planning on asking you out this weekend!" Alya panicked, trying to remember exactly what intel she had interrogated out of Nino.

"No...he asked me...but ..."

"Please please don't tell me you chickened out again girl!" Alya implored.

"It's not like I chickened out...I just realized.." Marinette fumbled.

"Marinette Dupan-Chang, you have been stalking this boy for years..."Alya scolded.

"Not stalking," Marinette protested, which Alya responded to with a raised eyebrow.

"Following him to photo shoots?! Photos plastered on your wall?! Mysteriously anonymous homemade gifts?! Entering contests and changing your schedule to be where ever he is, stealing his phone..." Alya listed, taking a couple cookies off the nearby plate.

"Okay okay...I may have gotten the tinsiest obsessed over him...but now we're just friends," Marinette paced the room.

"Oh no! The "just a friend" thing is contagious! He's rubbed off on you the wrong way! Girl the boy has finally let his guard down and realized he wants you! This is your chance!" Alya threw her hands wide.

"I know I'm being crazy and I should just be grateful he has finally noticed me, but maybe Adrien and I were never really right for each other," Marinette flopped down on her chase lounge, and snagged another cookie and took a swig of milk.

"I never thought I'd quote Chloe, but that is utterly ridiculous!" Alya stood up. "You shouldn't feel 'grateful he noticed you!' If your feelings about Adrien have changed or you want something else in life I got your back no matter what! But you and Adrien...you two are something special...you two go together like peanut butter and jelly...like, like..." and Alya's eyes flickered to the little sewn Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls snuggled up together on Marinette's bed..."like Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Marinette blew milk out of her nose, and started spasmatically coughing.

"Marinette you okay?!" Alya jumped to her side.

"Ya ya," Marinette wheezed, "really I'm fine," she tried to reassure her friend.

"I know just the thing!" Alya shot up triumphantly. "This weekend can be the test! After that if you still feel like you're just friends than fine...but at least you won't always wonder what could have been!"

"Alya...I already know. I don't want to lead him on when I already have made up my mind...we're just going as friends. Even Adrien said so," Marinette insisted firmly, "now do you want more cookies before we put in our movie for the night? I'm gonna go snag us some macaroons too!"

"Sure, sounds great," Alya replied cheerfully, but when Marinette slipped downstairs for more snacks she muttered under her breath, "just wait till this weekend and then we'll see if you're still "just friends!" Nino and I needed Ladybug to lock us in a panther cage together to finally admit our feelings, let's see what it finally takes to get you and Adrien together!"


	62. Chapter 62

The rest of the school week sped by. It was actually kindda nice to be back into the regular routine. Marinette felt amazing! She finally submitted her fashion portfolio, she passed her history test, she beat her Dad in Mega Strike III, went shopping with her mom, and had a great video chat with Kagami, who had moved back to Japan last summer with her mom. Plus...she had enjoyed weekly patrol with a certain kitty even more than usual. Her heart sped up hearing the familiar thump of his boots on her balcony Thursday night.

"Mi'Lady," he greeted her with a bow, when she opened the hatch from her room.

"I was hoping you'd come by tonight," she smiled.

"What did you have in mind?" Chat Noir smiled deviously landing a trail of light kisses against her hand.

"You're such a tease! I know you're only here for more sweets!" Marinette rolled her eyes, passing him a plate of cookies she had made earlier.

Chat Noir smoothly took the plate and set it on the ledge, instead grabbing Marinette into his arms, and pressing a lingering kiss on her lips. "You're right...so sweet!" Chat Noir purred in her ear.

Marinette giggled happily, and kissed him again, before popping a sugar cookie into his mouth.

"I wanted to check that you were still okay with me going out of town this weekend," Marinette glanced at him sitting down on her patio chair. "I could still cancel you know..." she rushed.

"I think you'll have lots of fun! You've got great friends, and with all our travelling you all haven't hung out together in a while. I thought you were looking forward to it?!" Chat Noir joined her on the chair, wrapping a arm around her waist.

"Oh I am...it's just I wish you could come and meet them. It's probably the only way my friends will finally stop trying to set up Adrien and I..Now I don't know if things are just going to be awkward between me and Adrien...or if I really hurt him and he's just trying to be gracious about the whole thing," Marinette put her face in her hands. "Why do I have to make a mess of everything?!"

Chat Noir gently took her hands in his, and waited for her to look up at him. "How do you have no idea how much you mean to everyone around you?! You've got to stop being so hard on yourself! Your friends...all of them...they care about you. Just enjoy the moments together. I'm sure Adrien just wants you to feel comfortable around him again too," Chat Noir reassured.

"I don't want him to feel like I just brushed him off," Marinette bit her lip. "You're not um...worried?" she asked cautiously.

"About you and Adrien?!" Chat Noir chuckled. "Naw...although how could I blame him for falling in love with my beautiful princess!"

"Chat!" Marinette crossed her arms

"Who could resist the fair lady," Chat Noir put his hand over his heart. When she pouted, the cutest pout in the history of pouts he laughed outright, and he couldn't help put plant another kiss against those soft lips. "Just go have fun okay, and don't worry so much!"

Marinette snuggled into him, and sighed, "this is the only place I want to be."

"Sounds purrrfect to me Bugaboo," Chat Noir snuzzled her neck affectionately, and wrapped his arms around her pulling her in tight.

000

After school the next day Adrien and Nino waited for the girls to meet them at the train station. As soon as Adrien saw Marinette he could already tell she was still a little nervous. He was absolutely determined to put Marinette at ease. He was going to show just how totally super cool he could be...

In the end he managed pretty well on the train ride there, but things quickly seemed to go downhill once they arrived in Nice.

Adrien had offered to get Marinette's bag for her, but when it was heavier than he expected, he had dropped it. The bag split open, scattering her clothing over the heads of the other passengers. It was not only Marinette's face that was beet red, by the time she and Adrien had retrieved all of her personal items with multiple apologies.

Then grabbing a late dinner, Marinette had politely commented that Adrien's meal looked wonderful. He generously had offered her a piece of the rich sause covered pasta...but when he passed it across the table it had dropped straight off his fork onto her lap. Marinette had of course been as gracious as always, and assured him it was fine, but Adrien was kicking himself each time he glanced at the stain across her shirt.

Once they had all checked into the hotel, and after an awkward goodnight, Adrien had retreated to the shower to wash away the day.

"Real smooth!"'Plagg hissed sarcastically from Adrien's bag.

"Ahh!" Adrien frustratedly ran his hands through his hair. "What's the matter with me?! I've got to pull myself together! Tomorrow!" He said encouragingly to himself, "tomorrow Marinette will see a whole new me!"

Plagg just rolled his eyes. Adrien tossed and turned all night.

The next morning was not quite the suave start Adrien had put together in his head. As soon has Adrien pulled himself out from under the covers he wandered to the bathroom, only to bump into Marinette...who happened to have nothing but a fluffy white towel knotted around her after her shower. The whole bathroom was steamy with the faint smell of vanilla and coconut. Of all the things sprinting through Adrien's brain, all his foggy mind transferred into speech was one word..."coconuts!"

Marinette giggled, "coconuts?"

"Uh...ya..well...usually you...um smell more like vanilla and cinnamon," Adrien tried desperately to explain, but his sleep deprived mind was slow to stop him from revealing too much.

"Oh...um...yeah...they just have this coconut shampoo here at the hotel I thought I'd try," Marrinette shifted on her feet, and played with the edge of her towel.

It was Nino who saved his best bud in the nick of time. he interviewed and dragged Adrien off, insisting that they snag the best spot on the each while the girls finished getting ready.

As soon as they left Marinette frantically searched in her bag for her pale pink swim suit she was sure she had packed. "Alya! Have you seen my suit?! The guys are already headed down to the beach!" she called.

"You mean this suit?!" Alya popped her head around the door and twirled a red bikini around her finger.

"Eeek! How did that get there?!" Marinette shrieked, grabbing the bikini from Alya, and stuffing it back in her bag. "No, not that! The other one I usually wear to the pool," she rooted around.

Alya nimbly fished the bikini out of Marinette's bag again. "Girl, Just wear this one!"

"I'm not wearing that one!" Marinette insisted.

"Well then your other choice is wearing nothing at all! But I feel that is pretty bold first move!" Alya grinned slyly.

Marinette narrowed her eyes at her smug best friend. "What did you do?!"

"Your other suit may or may not have slipped out of your bag in your closet in Paris while you were busy getting ready," Alya admitted without remorse. "But luckily for you, I threw this one in for you! You haven't even worn it! I found it way in the back of your closet!"

"Alya!" Marinette squeaked. "There is no way! I couldn't possibly!" she started going as red as the suit in question.

"Oh just relax! We're going to the beach! It's a swim suit, not lingerie!" Alya pressed the suit into Marinette's hands and went to change into her own little number she had been dying to wear.

Marinette held up the swimsuit in front of the mirror, and bit her lip.

"Come on! The boys are waiting!" Alya sang from the other room, and Marinette hastily changed, and then threw on a pair of flip flops and a over-sized black t-shirt over top. She realized too late that it happened to be the shirt Chat Noir had given her as a joke about a year ago. In bold green letters on the back it read: "Feline Good" with little green paw prints.

Alya glared at the shirt draped over Marinette. Normally she was all for Ladybug and Chat Noir merch., but this time it was totally derailing her attempts to highlight some of her bffs best assets around a certain oblivious blonde!

"Well let's go!" Marinette said cheerfully, ignoring Alya's slight scowl, and grabbing her beach bag on the way out the door.

Alya lightened up as they walked along the beach. No one could be down on such a perfectly gorgeous sunny day on the shores of Nice!

Alya spotted three boys who had set up towels further down the beach. Nino already had some tunes going on his portable phone speakers. As soon as Nino caught a glimpse of Alya he jogged up through the sand towards them.

"Whoah Als!" Nino exclaimed "you're the hottest thing on the beach!"

Alya gave a pleased little pose in her skimpy suit that hugged each curve perfectly in vivid orange.

"You're such a fox!" Nino whispered in her ear, which earned him a playful shove and giggle from Alya.

"Hey Adrien! Isn't my girl a total fox!" Nino yelled back to his bud, who was still kneeling motionless on the beach towels gaping at Marinette.

Adrien was not available for comment in that moment. He did not hear Nino or even notice when Alya started chasing her boyfriend around nearby beach umbrellas for too many "fox" references. All Adrien Agreste saw was Marinette. There she stood in barely anything but his Chat Noir t-shirt!

"Hellooo!" Earth to Adrien," Alya finally gave up on catching Nino and dropped her bag by their towels. "I said, doesn't Marinette look great?!"

"So hot!" Adrien blurted out weakly.

Alya glanced gleefully to a very blushing Marinette, shifting the strap of her bag awkwardly onto her shoulder. Then Alya leaned in devilishly and laughed, "if you think that's something, you're going to flip when you see what she's wearing underneath!"

"Alya!" Marinette scolded, half hiding behind her bag as she sunk down to the towels. This time it was Adrien whose face went lobster red.

"Mari...uh...what I meant to say is that it is hot...um...today, that is. You look great...beautiful...pretty as always," Adrien's face continued to burn. "I like...I like...your shirt!" Adrien mentally slapped himself for letting himself get so flustered in front of Marinette. But geez how has he supposed to put words together in any coherent order when she looked like that!

"Uh thanks Adrien," Marinette responded,a little confused why he was suddenly staring at her like that.

"Why don't you girls get settled. Me and my boy are going to go for a quick dip," Nino announced.

"I'm fine here," Adrien smiled dreamily at Marinette.

"No, we were going to go for a swim remember Adrien!" Insisted Nino hauled his friend away.

Alya smirked at Marinette as the boys headed for the crystal waves that brushed up against the sand. "He is so into you!" Alya chirped happily.

"Come on, Alya, it's Adrien! He's always nice to everyone!"

"Um hum," Alya's smirked widened. "_Real_ nice!"

Meanwhile Nino had practically dragged Adrien into the surf.

"Okay,okay, you wanted to like have a race or something?!" Adrien glanced back over his shoulder to where the girls were lounging on the towels.

"Dude!" Nino whisper-shouted.

"Dude?" Adrien looked back at Nino.

"Dude!" Nino emphasized, receiving a blank stare from Adrien. Nino rolled his eyes, and went on, "what is it with you and Mari?! I thought you were going to ask her out already...then she's been saying you two decided to be "friends" again, and now you're looking at her like she's your whole world!"

"I Uh..."Adrien froze.

"Oh man! Alya is gonna flip! You're totally crushing on Marinette!"Nino announced excitedly. "Dude this is awesome!"

"Shhh," come on man, I think that seagull didn't hear you! Adrien clamped his hand over Ninos mouth, which still did nothing to prevent Nino from humming Mari and Adrien sitting in a tree and other little compilations accompanied by teasing kissing noises.

"Nino! Come on! Quit it!" Adrien swatted at him, leading to the most pathetic excuses for a slap fight in the history of forever.

"No way!" Nino declared, putting Adrien in a head lock. "Do you know how long I've had to keep my mouth shut around you two! Dude you've got to put me out of my misery and tell Mari you like her!"

"It's not that simple," Adrien pried his head free, and splashed backward into near deep water. He sat there looking up at Nino, whose face brightened with a sudden realization.

"Oh no way! You_ LOVE_ her!" Nino gasped.

"I didn't even..." Adrien tried to get up, slipping back in ungracefully.

"Oh man! I got your back! I know just the thing!" Suddenly Nino grabbed Adrien and pushed him backward into the water.

"What the heck! Nino what are you doing!" Adrien sputtered trying to push him off.

"Trust me! This is so gonna work! There is nothing Marinette likes more than coming to someone's rescue!"

"What?!" Adrien gurgled as Nino pushed him back again.

"Marinette! Quick! Adrien's gone under! He needs your help!" Nino called out urgently back to shore.

Marinette's shot up, and in a flash she had tossed her t-shirt to the side and dove straight into the water towards them. Alya rushed to the shore, and noticed Nino waving a little to pleased with himself. (Oh no what has that boy got up to?! Alya wondered)

"Nino!" Adrien protested against his firm hold, but Nino had built up a lot more strength over the last couple years, and kept him thrashing in the water.

"That's great Adrien! Nino encouraged "keep kicking your legs like that! Really sell it!"

"I'm not faking you're really gonna drown me man!" Adrien fought back. Nino tossed him backwards.

All of a sudden Marinette came up out of the water beside them, grabbing Adrien up on her arms.

"Are you okay?!" She asked breathlessly, eyes wide with concern.

Adrien gaped wordlessly at her, opening and closing his mouth. Being caught up in her arms, pressed up against her body, as she clung to him tightly rendered him speechless.

"He'll be fine now that you're here!" Nino grinned victoriously.

"You sure you're okay?!" Marinette asked.

"Fine!" Adrien managed. "Thanks for uh..the rescue!"

Suddenly Marinette realized that she was still holding Adrien in her arms, and she swiftly lowered him to his feet. "Are you able to swim back?" She asked.

"Oh yeah...I think coming in is a great idea! Then Adrien glared at Nino, "the_ water_ was getting a little too rough!"

"Yeah those rouge waves will get ya!" Nino smirked, and dared to give Adrien two thumbs up when Marinette turned to head back into shore. Adrien swotted at him, and followed closely behind Marinette.

"What happened?!" Alya demanded, as they reached the shore.

"Marinette just saved Adrien! It was amazing!" Nino replied chippily, and Alya eyed him suspiciously.

While Marinette put a towel around Adrien's shoulders, Alya took Nino aside, and whispered, "What are you up to?"

"I may have given my boy a push in her direction! Looks like it worked right?!" Nino whispered back proudly.

"You can't pretend someone's drowning! Alya argued under her breath. "Marinette seriously thought you guys were in trouble! Not cool Nino!"

Nino ducked his head, "you're right! I know you're right! I just thought it'd bring them together finally...like you and me!"

The couple looked over to see Adrien fawning over Marinette, and her dutifully checking to make sure he was feeling better.

"Okay it kindda worked," Alya admitted, "but no more crying wolf to freak everybody out! Promise?"

"Okay...promise," Nino agreed. Then the two of them looked over at Adrien who had shifted over to share Marinette's blue striped towel draped over both their shoulders.

"Why can't they just stop being so clueless and difficult and get together already?!" Alya sighed under her breath.

Throughout the rest of the day the sun warmed the sand. It was one of those days where you could tell spring had finally given up to summer.

Adrien had been on beach photo shots countless times, but he'd seldom got to just relax at a beach. What could be a better location to impress Marinette...but somehow all of the endearing clumsy antics of Marinette, had somehow latched onto him...or maybe the black cat misfortune had rubbed off on him! Marinette reclined in the beach like the goddess Aphrodite, and Adrien was reduced to a stuttering mess.

He tossed a frisbee with Nino in front of her trying to capitalize on his acrobatic leaps, but stepped into a hole that a little boy with a plastic yellow pail and shovel had been busy digging all morning, and ended up with a mouth full of sand. And it did not help when Marinette offered him another "sand-wich."

He even went so far as to smoothly offer Marinette he could help her put sunscreen on her back, but when she had looked over her shoulder and drew her gleaming soft hair over her ivory shoulder, he had gripped the tube of sunscreen so hard it spilled out like toothpaste being run over by a dump truck!

While they were all cooling off in the waves, Adrien had playfully splashed Marinette. This seemed to be working, as she laughed lightheartedly, and competitively splashed him back. It all took a less romantic turn when he had tried to splash her back again, but he ended up catching a big fishy smelling gob of seaweed on his had, which plastered itself across her face. She had taken it well, and just laughed harder, picking it off with her finger tips. Adrien however was mortified, and apologized profusely.

Later on in the afternoon Nino suggested grabbing the girls ice cream. Adrien knew Marinette loved ice cream. He had even memorized the flavor she always seemed to get at Andre's. It would be perfect! Nino tried to take the opportunity to give Adrien a pep talk, but it evaporated into smoke as soon as Adrien saw Marinette again. Proudly returning with the mint green and peach pink ice cream to the girls, he found them lying on their stomachs, kicking their feet lazily while they chatted. He was so distracted that he did not see the aggressive seagull that swooped down at him, demanding a share in the ice cream. Reacting quickly he avoided the greedy bird, but Marinette's ice cream had smooched against his white t-shirt leaving a melted peachy-green smir across his chest. Marinette had lightly hopped up with a smile. Again Adrien was full of apologies, but Marinette smiled brightly and had told him not to worry at all. "It's still good!" she cheered, and quickly dabbed her finger into the melted ice cream and popped her finger into her mouth. At that point Adrien melted faster than the ice cream.

By the time the sun started to sink into the water the four friends finally followed their growling stomachs to a beach-side restaurant to grab dinner. They talked cheerfully, but Adrien could barely look Marinette in the eye. Surely she thought he was a total disaster. This was not how he thought the day would go!

Ooo

Marinette ducked into the washroom to clean up, and quickly flicked the lock closed. Then she stared into the mirror, with either hand gripping the sides of the sink.

"You can do this Marinette! You're friends now! So what if Adrien is being super endearing and cute. Chat Noir is the one you love...he is _THE_ one!" Marinette coached herself.

"Marinette? Are you okay?" Tiki peaked her little antennas out of Marinette's purse. "I thought you were having a great day?!"

"Uhh...that's the problem!" Marinette groaned. "I know Chat Noir is the one for me, and I would never in a million years betray his trust. I love him...I love him so much! I guess that's why it is so frustrating that Adrien is being so...so..."

Adrien?!" Tiki suggested.

"Yes, he's being much too Adrien! And what's worse! He's being too much like I was around him before...when I had that painful all encompassing crush. He keeps falling, dropping things, not knowing what to say, or just ends up making a mess!"

"...um...and you find those things endearing?" Tiki asked.

Marinette looked at Tiki with a pained expression on her face. "Will this "friends" thing ever get easier?"

"You care about Adrien, and you admire and appreciate him. These are solid building blocks for friendship." Tiki pondered out loud. "I'm sure Adrien is just trying to figure out how to act around you too after everything that has happened," the little red kwami said carefully. "Maybe talk with him. Maybe it would make it easier on him too!" she advised.

Taking what Tiki said to heart, as soon as the four arrived back at the hotel, Marinette quietly asked Adrien if he'd like to slip away to talk. Adrien nodded, and they stealthily slipped out without their friends noticing (just leaving a note that they went for quick a walk together). Marinette had no doubt Alya would consider framing that note and jump to all kinds of conclusions no matter how circumstantial the evidence was. But she didn't want to explain...she just wanted to make sure Adrien was okay.

Marinette and Adrien walked silently next to each other, but the foot of space between them seemed more like the continental divide. They eventually found themselves along the boardwalk and Adrien perched on the back of a bench facing the water. Fidgeting, he glanced up at her, and then finally blurted out, "I'm so sorry about today! I don't know what's going on! I usually am not like this!"

"Adrien!" Marinette soothed, jumping up beside him. "What do you mean?! You don't have anything to apologize for. It was so fun hanging out together today...just like every day I'm around you! To be honest I've always been unsure how to act around you...and now more than ever!"

Adrien looked over at her through the bangs of his blonde hair falling across his eyes. "Really?!" he asked.

Marinette nodded. "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I used to be quite the stuttering klutz around you," she said in deadpan voice, looking straight at him.

"You don't say," Adrien smiled back at her, with his voice trembling on the edge of a laugh.

"Oh yes!" she replied in mock seriousness. "Of course you may not have noticed, seeing how many love-crazed fans you have."

"I might have suspected that you liked me the teeniest bit when I found all those photos of me around your room," Adrien teased.

"You found..? Marinette asked in a startled voice, breaking out of the teasing bit they had going.

"Er...I mean..when I saw them...on t.v. when Jagged Stone did that special day in the life of a baker at your place...that time Troublemaker showed up...when I asked you about it then, you just said you were really in to fashion!" Adrien scrambled.

"Well I am interested in fashion..." Marinette stalled, but then took a deep breath and admitted," ...but I was also interested in you."

"What changed?"Adrien said quietly.

"Changed?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah..you said "was," Adrien said, looking at the tops of his white sneakers.

"Can I tell you something just between us?" Marinette asked. "I'm not ready to tell people...actually I'm not sure how to tell people.."

"Mari, I'm a locked box, you can tell me anything," Adrien looked up into her wide blue eyes earnestly.

"I don't want to hurt you...I care about you. You're one of my best friends and I couldn't bear loosing you...I can't lie to you either," Marinette's words spilled out. "There is someone in my life who I've known for a long time...who has shared the highs and lows of my life...someone who has saved me in more ways than I can count...I finally realized last week that I love him."

"Oh," was all that Adrien said, but his his heart thumped wildly against his chest.

"...not that it means I still don't care about you!" Marinette rushed. "I...I..understand if you don't...if you don't want..." but She could not even bare to finish the words.

Adrien threaded his fingers through hers that were clasped tightly on her knees. "Thank you for being honest with me. He's one lucky guy to have you in his life...so am I," Adrien looked adoringly at her. "I have no doubt we are just going to get closer from here on out!" Adrien squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Why do you have to be so wonderful?" Marinette shook her head with a smile.

"I think the term is "hot stuff!" Adrien smirked with a deviant flash across his face.

"How did you?! When did you?! Alya didn't!...you know...oh I knew that would come back to haunt me!" Marinette groaned, covering her face.

"I for one am VERY disappointed that I somehow missed that message!" Adrien teased, nudging her shoulder playfully with his. "How was that again?"

"You don't want to know!" Marinette said through tented fingers.

"Oh I think I want to hear all about it!" Adrien laughed. "...just between 'friends?!"

"Okay," Marinette dropped her hands, and sat up toward him. "Just between friends..."

Adrien and Marinette laughed together over stupid things they had done in the name of love over the years (of course leaving out certain 'masked' details). They were still laughing when they returned to a very smug-looking Nino, who answered the door of the hotel room.

"You two were gone a while," he winked at Adrien.

"I thought Alya would be tracking us down hours ago," Marinette looked around Nino's shoulder for her friend.

"Don't think she didn't try," Nino laughed, "but something happened that got her a bit distracted."

Hey guys no way come check this out screeched Alya from around the corner, excitedly glued to her phone

They walked over to the edge of the bed she was cross-legged on, and craned their necks over Alya's shoulder. They saw right away that she was watching a breaking news report. Apparently a man...or more specifically akuma victim...in Roman military armor was bandaging a sword violently shouting out that he was Gladiator "do I not entertain!" he hollered.

"Is this old footage? Nino asked. There is no way that could be another akuma victim right?!"

"No, no, this just happened tonight," Alya replied, not breaking her gaze from the screen.

"Maybe we should get back to Paris," Nino said in a hushed tone to Alya, but Adrien hearing him, glanced over at Marinette.

"No, it's not even happening in Paris. He is in Rome, Italy...and ya total akuma action happening," Alya informed them

"Wait! Who is that?" Adrien said pressing his face closer to the screen.

"Here, get your head out of the way and I can take a screen shot, so we can zoom in," Alya brushed him out of the way.

"Is that...?" Nino asked

"It's not my father," Adrien replied flatly, and a tense silence followed.

The screen shot showed that Gladiator was not putting on his slow alone. A dark purple figure high in the stands where the Roman Cesar would have judged the gladiator matches watched silently. The mysteriously cloaked figure was indispensable...just watching its creation.

Alya clicked back onto the video.

Lunging and kicking the gladiator magically recreated the floor of the coliseum. Then he laughed and summoned ghosts of warriors, beasts, and monsters to fight. Prancing around the stage, one after another he struck them down.

Suddenly the cloaked viewer in the stands held out a arm, and turned their thumb down. Immediately gladiator dissolved leaving a skinny man in a cheap Roman military costume who must have been doing photos with tourists before being possessed. A white butterfly flew to the sky.

"Wait I didn't see it!" Nino scanned the screen. "Where was Ladybug...how did she...?!"

Adrien looked over at Marinette, also puzzled.

"Ladybug wasn't there!" Alya pointed to the screen. "It's like that loveeater akuma...it's like the akuma just abandoned him on its own."

Gladiator was just running around kicking, punching, and hitting his sword on stuff. He wasn't even destroying anything...isn't a akumatized person...I don't know...usually out to destroy the city or something?!" Nino asked.

"He's training," Marinette suddenly spoke up

"Training?! Why would a akumatized guy train?!" Nino asked. Looked more like he was putting on a weird performance!

"No not him," Marinette pointed back to the cloaked figure. "the new Hawkmoth ...he is the one training. Guys this is just the rehearsal...he's setting up for opening night!"


	63. Chapter 63

The next morning after scarfing down a huge brunch the four friends quickly packed up to make it to the train station back to Paris. The unsettling news about the newly emerged butterfly weilder had them all on edge.

Nino and Alya had privately discussed getting back to the city as quick as possible, just in case Ladybug needed to call on them.

Marinette had secretly left a message for Chat Noir late the night before about it, but she wanted to hear back from him to make sure he had seen the footage.

Adrien wasn't quite sure how to reassure Marinette that she wasn't alone. He knew the foreboding arrival of a new villain would be weighing heavily on her shoulders. He felt responsible and guilty for letting the butterfly miraculous get away from them. If he had been able to recognize the threat in his own home sooner, they wouldn't have a new unknown threat running around loose.

After hugging each other goodbye, and thanking Marinette again for the weekend getaway, Adrien finally made it back to the hotel in Paris. He found Chloe pouting because she hadn't heard from her Italian boyfriend in 24hrs, and had left him a million phone messages of varying levels of Chloe-like tirades. Adrien gave her a hug, and offered to be a sounding board if she wanted to talk. Chloe nodded, still glued to her phone as if trying to will a text message to pop up.

"See you at supper then Chlo?" Adrien asked, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

She briefly smiled up and him, and sighed, "sure, I'm ordering sushi again tonight. Mom has a late meeting going over portfolios for potential interns, and Dad is on a conference call with the mayor in Rome."

"Okay, I'll be back down in an hour. Just gonna get cleaned up first. Could you order extra spicy tuna rolls?" Adrien asked.

Again she nodded, and said "sounds good," before she returned once more to her phone.

Adrien was sorry they hadn't spent much time together over that last few couple weeks. They each had their own stuff, but as his oldest friend...and someone who knew better than most others how lonely things could be when your parents didn't always make the time for family stuff...he wanted to make sure he was still there for her. When everyone had found out Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth, he could never forget how Chloe had vehemently defending him and insisted he come stay with her family.

Dropping his bag heavily inside the door to his room, Plagg zipped out of his pocket and quickly made himself at home digging into his stash of cheese horded in the mini fridge. Adrien dug through his bag and found a travel size coconut scented shampoo bottle. Holding the hotel shampoo to his nose he breathed in and sighed. Even though they had just seen each other, he couldn't wait to see Marinette again. There was a new sense of urgency within him that he had to tell her who he was. It was so hard to resist kissing Marinette when he was around her as Adrien.

"So Are you gonna tell her or what?"

Plagg asked lazily hammocked in his perfect wheel of cheese.

"Of course...but it has to be perfect," Adrien paced the room.

"How about this," Plagg held a wedge of Camembert cheese in his arms, "Right there in the grocery store aisle you take her in your arms and say "I can be your Camembert Le Châtelain. You've only seen my delectable hard bloomy rind...but I'm all gooey inside for you! Won't you be my Beaujolais!"

I'm not saying that," Adrien rolled his eyes at Plagg.

"Sorry, what were we talking about again?" asked Plagg, who already had his mouth full, and was still searching for crumbs left in the package.

"Plagg!" Adrien groaned

"Well, I thought it'd be romantic," Plagg muttered. "What's YOUR grand plan then Mr Cats-anova?" Plagg rolled over, waving a paw.

"After we get back from our next Miraculous Trial in South Africa I'll take her to the Eiffel Tower where I first realized I was in love with her. It will be late into the evening...maybe just a little before dusk actually...right at magic hour! Right before sunset!" Adrien spoke dreamily. "I'll have Roses scattered everywhere, and the lights of the city surrounding us. I'll tell her she outshines even the stars, and then ask her to dance..."

"Where's the music coming from?" Plagg interrupted.

"We won't even need music!" Adrien tried to move on with his dream date, but Plagg lazily interrupted again.

"It's gonna be pretty stupid twirling around without music," Plagg drawled.

"Fine, fine, there will be some kind of music," Adrien conceded, "...then I'll ask her to dance, I'll spin her out,and then pull her in towards me..."

"With music," grinned Plagg.

"Yes, yes, just listen," Adrien waved his hand. "I'll take her in my arms and tell her..."

"Sandwiches!" Plagg called out.

"What?!" Adrien said.

"Sandwiches," plagg repeated, "maybe some other food...oh and drinks too...a night isn't complete without snacks."

"Alright, there will be...snacks," Adrien glowered at Plagg.

Plagg grinned up at him.

"... I'll say," Adrien started again, getting a faraway look in his eyes, "Marinette, I love you completely, and I want to give all of myself to you. I am, and will always love you in every form...both as Chat Noir, and Adrien!" Then in a dramatic burst of miraculous light, I will drop my transformation and she will see Adrien standing in front of her. She'll leap into my arms and declare that she has always loved me, and then we'll kiss..."

"Eww gross!" Plagg made a gagging sound. "You've watched too many romcoms kid! That is more sickenly sweet than Tiki's macaroons!"

"It is not! It's romantic!" Adrien argued, "and anyway...I've seen you polish off the occasional macaroon before!"

"In emergencies!" Plagg enunciated every syllable. "Kid, you do what you like! I'm just going to be glad all this lovey teen angst will be shelved for a while...Just remember not to complicate it. You like her, she likes you. Just let her know!"

000

**Finally! Marinette is going to find out who Chat Noir is before the end of their next Miraculous Trial! ...but the reveal is going to be much different from how Adrien planned! Please favorite/follow so you don't miss it!**

**Life is up in the air even more than usual right now. As a result I don't get consistent opportunities to write, and don't have a set release schedule...but this story is a labor of love! As much as I can I will craft more chapters for you:) Thank you for taking the time to read my ideas and for the encouragement! All the very best:)**

**Fun fact:****Beaujolais tends to be a very light-bodied, sweet red wine, which Plagg feels pairs well with Camembert..although he'd just as soon hold the wine altogether, in favor of Camembert pairing with Camembert.**


	64. Chapter 64

Across the African grassland they arrived in the middle of the night, yet the sky was alive with stars. They shone so vividly it was as if they had stepped right into space among them.

"Where are we?" asked Chat Noir.

"Kruger National Park, South Africa," Ember spoke in a hushed tone, looking over the grassland, illuminated in vivid moonlight. "It's name means 'the place where lions came down from the stars."

They looked up, and Chat Noir picked out the constellation right away. "There is Leo, just there," he pointed. "I've read the Persians earlier than 4000BC called it Shir, the Turks called it Artan, the Syrians called it Aryo, those who were Jewish called it Arye, and those in India called it Simha...surprisingly all of them mean the exact same thing...Lion!"

"You are right," their phoenix guide confirmed. "The Lion revealed himself to many over the generations and has a complex past with humans. There are Elders who told stories of how the sun took the form of a white lion to walk among the people of the earth, but it was not our sun...his star is called Regulus (the little king), or by its Arabic name, Qalb al-Asad, the heart of the lion."

Just above the horizon in the North, the Leo constellation rested on his belly with his paws gracefully stretched out in front of him like the Sphinx they had visited in Egypt. Messier galaxies swirled around him. He wore the brightest stars in the sky. The beaming star at his heart flickered in their presence, as they stared reverently up at the sky.

It was then that a shooting star leaped across the sky; the king in white fire. With a burst of light the flame seemed to consume itself. The kingly presence of the white lion kwami in his wild form was unmistakable.

They could see him a long way off, and judging by the turn of his head, and the intensity of his stare, he was watching them too. His great head was framed with a shaggy mane, dark against his ivory muscular body.

As they approach Ladybug saw a trail of delicate red wild flowers sprinkled among the lush grass. The regal predator followed their gaze with his translucent green eyes.

"Sawubona!" the ivory lion greeted them with a rocky voice that rolled with power.

They bowed their heads, and then stood up straight in his presence. More than any other wild kwami they had encountered, Ladybug and Chat Noir wanted to make a good first impression on him. He instantly inspried a feeling of reverence. All kwamis had been around for ages, but this one's ancient strength radiated out from him.

"Phoenix, it has been way too long since your fire illuminated the realm," the lion nodded his head to Ember sincerely. "It is well that you have chosen to once more blaze a path for those selected as the chosen of the miraculous'.

"Here in South Africa you will face challenges that test your courage," Ember turned back around to Chat Noir and Ladybug.

"I'm not always the bravest," Ladybug admitted digging her toe into the soft dirt.

"Can one be tested in courage in the absence of fear? No, until metal is melted in the ferocious heat of the fire, it cannot be tested and molded," the lion spoke firmly.

A dense mist appeared to roll out beneath the feet of the lion, and it softly flooded out towards them. It clouded their vision, and they stumbled back blindly."The time has come!" he announced. "Face your fear!" the lion roared out, and the wall of mist shot up like a thick curtain of cloud separating them.

"Chat Noir?!" Ladybug called uncertainly at first, then she reached her hand through the fog, but she could not feel him. Her hands grasped at emptiness, and no one responded to her repeated calls.

"Kitty? Where are you?" Ladybug cried more and more urgently. She waded through it, and grappled for something to grab hold of, but she was utterly alone.

She sunk down to the damp grass, and held her arms around her knees. She realized that her nightmares during the Sandboy akuma (of Adrien loving someone else...Chloe of all people) were nothing compared to her fear of being separated from Chat Noir. She wondered how long she would have to endure it.

Then she heard a something.

"Chat?" she looked up hopefully

A form started to emerge through the fog

"Ember? Leo?" She questioned, but as the forms solidified before her she knew they were not her companions. They were hyenas...more and more of them started to gather.

She looked down and realized that within her vision she had taken the form of a clay colored lioness, alone surrounded by the pack of hyenas. The closer they closed in, the more alone she felt.

ooo

Chat Noir had also found himself left in a haze of cool mist. It felt heavy around him, as it blurred his surroundings. Only he was not alone. Chat Noir was face to face with 'Adrien.'

"But...y...you're me!" Chat Noir pointed.

"Am I?" the Adrien before him responded aloofly. "We're really quite different. No wonder Ladybug can't figure out who we are."

"Its not her fault, I've been keeping it from her. She'll know soon!" Chat Noir defended.

"Hmmm..." the Adrien hummed critically. "And once she finds out...finds out how you failed her...finds out that you're_ this_ broken...then what? You think she could really love all of this?!" The doppelganger motioned to himself. "Didn't she just reject Adrien for Chat Noir?"

"She's been rejecting Chat Noir for Adrien for years!" Chat Noir pointed out.

"True...then suddenly a change of heart was it?!" the copy taunted.

"I will not question her feelings for me!" Chat Noir shot back defensively.

"Of course you are, because if you weren't ...for one...you would have already told her, and for the second, I wouldn't be here right now," the clone put his arm loosely around Chat Noir's shoulders. "You just don't deserve her," he fanned pity.

Chat Noir shoved the phantom away from him, and stepped back. "If she loves me the way that I love her, we are meant to be together. All of me loves all of her...not just because she is Ladybug, but because she is Marinette!"

"I guess we'll see," the Adrien shrugged.

"I know she loves me! If I told her she'd still love me!" Chat Noir said with clenched fists.

"Why stand here arguing with yourself?!" The Adrien narrowed his eyes. "I'm not the one you need to convince."

Then the mirrored image of himself faded away into the mist, dissolving into nothing.

Chat Noir found himself transported to a vision of himself as a black lion caged in a circus. The ring master was Gabriel Agreste in a top hat and suit. In his hand he held a flaming ring, and in the other a bull whip. The whip made a sharp crack in the air as he snapped it back. Over and over his father demanded That the black lion jump through each hoop. He crouched, sitting back on his haunches and growled lowly.

"When I say jump you jump," the steely eyed ringmaster threatened brandishing his whip.

"I've been part of your sideshow long enough," the Chat Noir lion snarled. "If you won't free me, I will free myself!"

"I broke you long ago. You can't escape the bars I've built up!" his father jeered.

"You can't hold me any longer!" the Chat Noir lion roared. "Cataclysm," and the bars surrounding the circus ring disintegrated into ash.

Suddenly the stillness was jarred by another unnerving roar. They would not help but tremble as the fierce sound permeated the air. The mist parted, and Chat Noir found himself being tackled by Ladybug.

Chat Noir skidded a few feet back on the ground, with Ladybug on top of him.

"Miss me?" Chat Noir groaned under her, as she hugged his chest tightly.

"Kitty that was the worst! I was all on my own, and I didn't know when I would get back to you! It felt like forever!" Ladybug pushed herself up on her arms looking down at him.

"Your fear is being separated from me?!" Chat Noir asked in surprise.

"I guess so," Ladybug smiled at him, then crossed her arms over him, and teased, "not that I didn't mind a little piece and quiet from your goofy puns!"

"You really don't want to loose me!" Chat Noir smiled ignoring her teasing, and happily wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Uh...I shouldn't have told you! You're already a clingy Kitty!" Ladybug tried to break is grip, but Chat Noir smiled mirthfully at her, and held on tighter.

Finally she gave up pretending to break away, and rested her chin on his chest, looking into his emerald green eyes with a happy sigh. "What about you? Where you all alone?"

"Unfortunately not!" Chat Noir responded abruptly.

"Humph!" Ladybug huffed.

"No, no," Chat Noir laughed trying to pull her back in towards himself. "It's just that I kindda ended up having this fight with like my evil twin."

Ladybug eyed him warily, "and do you have a evil twin I should know about?!"

"Well no...well I guess there is my cousin...people say we look alike..and he's kindda...well...He is complicated...but that wasn't it. It was just more of like confronting a version of myself on something that I've been afraid of," he finished weakly.

Ladybug surprised him by kissing him firmly on the lips, and then jumped up, and pulled him up with her. "Whatever it is I know that you'll be able to face it when the time comes!" she encouraged passionately.

"How do you know?!" Chat Noir asked her searchingly.

"Because I know you, and my Kitty has the heart of a lion!" she smiled, kissing him again, but slower and more softly.

"Tonight you were confronted by your fear, but these fears were not defeated forever. Some things must be faced over and over again...and others must be overcome at the right time," the Lion locked eyes with Chat Noir a moment, before looking over to Ladybug. "...and sometimes..." the Lion paused, "...you are not ready to face what is ahead, but you are called to confront the darkness anyway."

ooo

**Thank you for reading my story! There will be more Ladybug and Chat Noir adventures in South Africa soon!**

**After a death in my family last month, it has been hard to put words together. It is hard to have someone you love taken away all too soon. Each moment is a blessing. **


	65. Chapter 65

"Do not be discouraged young weilders. A new day is rising. Keep following the path!" Then the wild lion kwami placed a glimmering diamond into Ladybug's palm. "Diamonds are created under extreme pressure my dear Ladybug," the Lion smiled at her. "You both have strength even greater than this." Then without another word, the great lion padded silently away through the long strands of grass that were turning golden in the first rays of the sun. After he disappeared, Chat Noir and Ladybug continued on quietly with Ember flying ahead.

They came to a plain that met the sky. The sounds of grazing buffalo grunting, and lazily tramping the ground filled the empty space. Their tails causally flicked annoying flies away, and they tore up turf with ease. The herd ambled along their way, tossing their heads heavy set with horns.

Traversing through one of the largest game reserves in all of Africa was no 'walk in the park'. With 19,485 km2 of wilderness virtually untouched by humans, the trails were sparse. They wandered animal paths led by Ember, and found a way through thorny brush.

A herd of Zebra milled about nearby grazing peacefully among the red bush willows. Each one with a uniquely designed coat as unique as a fingerprint.

A bright-eyed zebra mare trotted out straight towards them from the herd. It tossed it's neatly bristled black and white mane, and kicked up its dainty little hooves. "By my stripes!" she exclaimed. "It's the Phoenix...and the Cat and the Ladybug too!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir bowed, and she arched her head in return.

"My friend, it has been some time since I saw you last, and here you are guiding the Next generation like old times," the Zebra said nostalgically to Ember. "Sawubona young weilders," the Zebra welcomed them.

"So what is the task this time? Saving damsels? Leaping threw fire? Jumping off tall towers?" Chat Noir asked.

"Someone's egger!" the zebra appeared amused.

"That's the life of a superhero!" Chat Noir leaned on his baton and winked at Ladybug cockily.

"Is it?" the zebra's nostrils flared.

"Well sometimes," Chat Noir defended. "Heroes stop the villains...good vs. evil...upholding laws and peace and all that!"

"Even I know the world is not that black and white," the zebra blew out a breath from her soft black muzzle, and flicked back her ears. "The human brain always tries to fit everything in neat little waffle-boxes!" The zebra stamped her hoof decidedly "Life is much less waffle, and much more spaghetti; messy and woven together."

Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged a confused glance. Chat Noir have a shrug as if to say "Nope, I don't know what this crazy zebra is talking about either!"

Seeing their confused looks, the zebra softened. "Even here in South Africa there was a time not so long ago when Mandela dared to oppose laws separating people because of the colour of their skin. Who knew that in the isolation of jail that he would one day be elected president! Sometimes the outlaw is the hero...Some laws should be broken when that law is unjust...but even if it your cause is right...it doesn't mean taking a stand won't cost you something."

The weilders were sobered and humbled by the Zebra's words. Chat Noir thought of the day Hawkmoth had been revealed. That day he had made a choice...a choice to stand up to his own father. The zebra was right...the cost was high.

"Young ones, I don't want to discourage you...but there will are trials beyond these Miraculous tests you have faced, and will face in the future. Where I guide you will put your resolution to the test. Even when it seems like the world is against you, will you cave...or will it spur you forward?!"

"No matter what, there is nothing that could break our resolve," Ladybug grasped Chat Noir's hand, and gave it an encouragingly squeeze, noticing that he had gone silent. "We've got this Kitty," she whispered, tilting her head, so that she could see his eyes half-hidden beneath his shaggy blonde hair.

"Are you ready to go first then?" The Zebra asked and transformed into her kwami form, drawing her front hooves apart, creating three black stripes, which lengthened into beams. She stacked the shortest on top of the longer two creating a door frame of energy.

"Wait," Chat Noir held on tightly. "What will happen when she goes through there?" he asked protectively.

"Life is filled with risks, and the journey through this doorway is different for everyone...but this is only meant to help you learn...your Ladybug will find her way back to you again," the zebra assured him.

"See you soon," Ladybug hugged him tight, giving him a smile that she hoped looked braver than she felt.

"Whatever is through that door," Chat Noir said with his voice breaking, "...just be careful alright!"

"Don't worry my Kitty," Ladybug touched her forehead to his. "Nothing can keep us a part for long. We'll always find our way back to each other!"

"It's just that I don't know what you're going to be up against!" he tightened his grip around her waist, holding her closer.

"Our lives are rarely predictable! Common' my boyfriend is a superhero with cat ears!" she smiled.

"Boyfriend! You called me your boyfriend!" Chat Noir settled somewhere between surprise and glee.

"You're the one that practically proposed on our first official date...I figure boyfriend is not too much of a stretch she giggled.

"It's purrfect!" Chat Noir purred. "Now I really don't want to let you go!"

Ladybug's lips brushed along Chat Noir's softly, with breath like warm honey. Then she gave in to the desire to capture his mouth with her own, and kissed him till his head was spinning. When she rocked back on her heels, and broke away he gazed at her in a daze.

_"Come on, you really really can't go now. One more baiser amoureux before you go Mi'lady!" Chat Noir moaned._

_"When I get back!" Ladybug smiled coyly, and gave him a teasing little kiss on the tip of his nose, and flicked his bell for good measure._

_"You're gonna be the death of me Buggabo," Chat Noir swooned. "Just be careful and get back as soon as you can!"_

_With a nod, Ladybug squared herself off to the imposing black doorframe, and stride through with confidence._

Marrinette was stunned as she passed over the threshold to leave the wilderness and arrive into the halls of her own high school!

She looked around the empty school halls, and was startled by the sound of the alarm bell signalling the change of classes. Ladybug glanced down and panicked seeing she was still clad in skintight red and black spots. She ducked into the locker room, and haphazardly jumped into the first open locker she found, before whispering urgently, "Tiki, Spots off!"

"Few! That was close!" She whispered to Tiki. "But it's the weekend! What are we doing at my school and why are students here now?!"

"This might not be your reality," Tiki glanced out of the open vents in the top of the locker.

"Wait! So this is an alternate universe or time travel or..." Marinette sputtered.

"Or something," Tiki mumbled unhelpfully, distracted by the noisy chatter of some of the girls outside the locker.

Marinette peaked out, and could see Leila laughing with Sabrina. Marinette's eyes narrowed. She was pretty sure that in any reality Leila was bad news.

Leila and Sabrina were giggling over some photos Sabrina pulled out. Leila took a photo of each on her phone and started typing. Marinette saw her uploading the photos to a website after 'adjusting' the photos.

"Oh she is not getting away with this! She is probably trying to set me up again. I bet she pick some horribly unflattering picture of me and his posting it on her blog!" Marinette growled lowly. The two conniving girls swung the locker room door and Marinette did not waste a second before bursting out of the locker and running down the hall after them with righteous indignation.

She finally caught up to them in the classroom where a great of her friends gathered around Max's computer screen laughing.

"Leila!" Marinette called out angerly from the door. "You are lower than low! Saying things behind my back is one thing but sharing my name and picture online is..."

"Marinette!" Alya rushed up to her side, holding out her phone so she could see, "the photons on the site aren't of you!"

"They're not?!" Marinette said in genuine shock.

"No, no of course not!" Leila cooed in a baby voice. "Marinette and I are old friends, aren't we Marinette! I would ever go behind someone's back. And," she said proudly, holding up her phone screen to the rest of the class "If I've got to stand up to a bully I don't mind doing what I have to for the truth to come out!"

The way Leila pronounces the word "truth" made Marinette's stomach heave, and as she looked around the room she thought she was going to be sick. All of her friends were once again buying the act from Leila. The light from their screens lit up their faces, and whatever was on the site they seemed pretty happy about.

Marinette looked down at Alya's phone. It wasn't her photo on the page after all...it was Chloe's.

The whole blog was titled "Queen Bee's a Royal B*!" Apparently Sabrina had supplied a series of unflattering photos of her ex-best friend and Leila had embellished them with photo shop, flashy quotes, and blurbs about Chloe. Marinette had to admit the stories about some of the things Chloe had done weren't exactly lies...still...as much had Chloe had made Marinette miserable in the past, seeing it splashed all over the internet made her feel sorry for her.

"Hey you put in a quote from me!" Marinette pointed to the screen with her anger bubbling up again.

"Did you not say that Chloe "has no heart?!" Leila, batted her eyelashes innocently. "I double checked with everyone here and they remembered that you did," Leila eyed her smugly.

"...Well yeah, I did but...!" Marinette protested.

"See! Even Marinette thinks Chloe just the worst and sweet little Marinette is nice to everyone!" Leila sung out impenitently. "Now Chloe will get what's coming to her!"

"I said it, but then I realized I was wrong! Remember after Zombizue I took it back!" Marinette, looked over to your friends to back her up. "This is wrong! Don't you think this is too harsh?"

"Harsh?!" Kim interrupted. "I used to love that girl, and when I tried to tell her and give her a Valentines gift, she didn't hold back sending you all that photo of me on my knees in mud and garbage! Now that was harsh!"

"She has treated me like I'm nothing, even when I would have done anything...anything for her!" Sabrina cried out choking on a sob. Leila made a big show of wrapping her arms around the distraught Sabrina, while smiling over her shoulder at Marinette.

"Yeah anything...like locking sweet Julica in the bathroom so she'd miss our class photo!" soft spoken Rose stood up defensively in front of Julica, who put her head in her arms remembering that day.

"That was Chloe's idea...it was always Chloe pushing people around!" Sabrina lifted her head off Leila's shoulder.

"Of course it was!" soothed Leila. "Chloe was the one who is always causing everyone to get akumatized. That is why Ladybug can't stand her!"

"That's not true!" Marinette protested.

"Sure it is! My very good friend Ladybug told me that she never wanted her to have the bee miraculous to begin with, and she had been on her way to give it to me, when Chloe stoke it for herself!" Leila shook her head. "Then when Chloe turned into Queen Wasp Ladybug thought Chloe was so horrible that Ladybug told Chloe she didn't deserve to ever touch a miraculous again.

"Chloe didn't get the bee miraculous all the time because Hawkmoth knew her identity. It would have been to dangerous," Marinette tried to be reasonable in her defence, while still not giving away her identity. Alya, you cover the Lady blog! You know I'm right...right?!"

"To tell your the truth girl, I actually think Leila's right. Even Ladybug doesn't seem to like her ..."

Nathaniel held up a hilarious comic of Chloe in bee wings getting booted off a Eiffel Tower by Ladybug. Alex and Max giggled at it.

Then a low voice spoke up, "she called me a monster!" Ivan hung his head.

Milan patted his shoulder tenderly, and added, "she drove me to become a monster after teasing me about being afraid...right in front of everyone."

"She has been pretty brutal to everyone! Especially you Marinette!" Nino pointed out.

"That's true, but how does hurting her make things better?! It doesn't take away what happened in the past...and instead we become even worse!" Marinette tried to point out.

Marinette!" Leila twisted her name in high pitched shocked tone, "are you saying Chloe can just hurt whoever she wants and get away with it?! It's like you don't care that she has hurt all of us!"

"No of course not, but..." Marinette shot a glare Leila's way.

"I'm mean I know you drool all over Adrien and cave whenever he stands up for Chloe, but come on! You really think you're above talking a stand with us!" Leila's tone took on accusation like a court prosecutor.

"What!" Marinette went beet red, and even she wasn't quite sure if it was more embarrassment or anger. "I'm not like that, and Adrien is my friend. A lot more of us (she glared daggers at smug Leila) could stand to show kindness to people like he does...seeing the best in them instead of dwelling on the worst parts!"

"It's sad really," Leila sighed, "You won't even stand up for yourself or your best friends, just because you still think you have a chance with Adrien. Sucking up to Chloe is not going to get you a date with either of them," Leila tried to look pityingly a Marinette.

"Shut up Leila," Marinette groveled through gritted teeth, clenching the strap of her purse. "Your words are poison."

"Oh...I didn't upset you did I?" Leila grinned triumphantly.

Alya said quietly to Marinette, trying to calm her down, "Leila shouldn't tease you about Adrien, but she does kindda have a point about Chloe."

"What!" Marinette's eyes widened in shock.

"Marinette, she's been worse to you than anyone...caused countless akumatizations, and even took sides with Hawkmoth after Ladybug trusted her. She revealed miraculous holders faces right to Hawkmoth! It was months before Ladybug could risk calling her allies! Hawkmoth could have gone after them and their families!"

Marinette closed her mouth in a straight line. She remembered that moment with horror...one of the hardest days she had faced up to that point, all in one day she had lost Master Fu, the miracle box, most of her allies...and even in a way...Adrien. She relived that instant she thought she had broke the hold Hawkmoth held on Chloe...but she had then willingly leapt after the lose akuma. Chloe had betrayed them all...but even still that wasn't the end of the story. In the end, during the final battle of Hawkmoth she had come to their aid once more as Queen Bee.

"She has a lot to make up for to earn back each of our trust...but what she needs is redemption, not revenge," Marinette spoke passionately to Alya, loud enough so she was sure everyone heard.

Leila stepped across the floor, and spat out, "she doesn't deserve another chance! This is the only way she'll learn not to mess with us!"

"She isn't the only one who was offered second chances," Marinette shot back knowingly.

Leila stepped back, but then her face turned smug again with a glance over Marinette's shoulder. Marinette turned to look back to the door, and saw why. Chloe...Chloe Bourgoiuis was standing with one hand supporting her against the door frame and had thick tears pouring down her face. In her other hand was her phone where she had clearly come face to face with revenge.

Chloe slowly looked up at the classroom full of eyes staring back at her. Then she broke away and fled down the hall, and pushed past a surprised Adrien who had just been coming to class.

"Chloe!" Marinette calked after her.

"Oh just leave her!" Leila brush her hand in the air. "Sticks n' stones and all that," Leila drawled carelessly.

"Your weapon of choice is always words!" Marinette snapped back at Liela. "You know they have the power to destroy a person, but what's worse is you don't even care!"

"Maybe you're the one who should care a little more," Leila shrugged. "Care about all of us more than Chloe having the face the truth!" Leila nudged Marinette with her shoulder as she marched determinedly out of the classroom.

"Guys! You can't really be okay with this!" Marinette challenged her class, and they looked back with caring degrees of discomfort...all except Sabrina...she was fuming.

"Sabrina, Chloe has always been your best friend! You were with Leila when she posted the photos, won't you take them down?"

"Leila said you'd try to guilt us into backing down! Well I for one am not! Not this time! Not ever again!" Sabrina seethed.

"Sabrina look out!" Milan called as a distinctive dark butterfly flew through the windows and onto her headband.

It was too late! The class watched in horror as Sabrina was engulfed by the dark magic of the corrupted butterfly miraculous. "I am Merciless!" the magenta tinged akuma possessed Sabrina declared. Then she shot beams of light across the room, leaving everyone to duck for cover.

"Watch out!" Nino hollered, and dove to block Alya and Marinette, getting hit with the beam of light. His eyes glazed over and Sabrina took control.

Alya pushed Marinette out the door. "Alya come with me, we've got to get out of here!" Marrinette pulled around her.

"I've got to stop Nino from doing something he'll regret! I'll draw them off, you've got to get help!" Alya ordered, pushing her down the hall.

"But Alya!" Marinette argued, but Alya had already put her own plan into action. Nino and half a dozen of their classmates were chasing her the opposite way. A few possessed students glanced her way hearing her yell, and she backed up, tripping over her feet, before scrambling down the stairs.

She looked back, hearing the bellows of her pursuers, when a strong hand grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the janitor closet, and closed the door. Her yelp of surprise was cut short by a hand claspt over it.

"It's okay Mari it's me!" urged the voice in the dark. "I just had to get you away from them."

Her panic was stilled by the gentle reassuring tone. At first she thought the voice must belong to Chat Noir, but a glance down at the iconic orange and white kicks of her assailant illuminated by the thin gap of light under the door made her stomach wind in knots...she was pressed up against none other than Adrien Agreste!

He slowly dropped his hand from her mouth, and said, "sorry if I freaked you out! I just had to get you away safely some how!"

In the tight space Marinette attempted to shift herself into a less awkward position, so she could turn to face Adrien...but that turned out to not have been the best plan after all...now she was wedged against him with her chin pressed against his chest, and his chin just above her forehead.

"Um...thanks for the save!" Marinette said quietly.

"Thanks for standing up for Chloe back there. I really just heard the end of it, but that can't have been easy," Adrien whispered back against her hair.

There was a long silence between them, and all Marinette could hear was the quickening heartbeat of Adrien through his T-shirt.

Voices shattered the silence outside the closet, and Marinette gripped her purse where Tiki lay hidden. In frustration she realized it still wasn't clear to rush out and transform yet.

"A..Adrien...Uh...this might sound weird, but why are you helping me?" Marinette whispered against the warmth of his chest.

"I've always been here for you," Adrien said, and she could tell he was smiling as it said it, even though it was pitch black. "Maybe you just didn't notice me!"

"Adrien! Of course I noticed you! I was like crazy in love with you for years! You didn't notice me!" Marinette protested in surprise.

"I told you I loved you...but you didn't see me," he sighed, and she felt him shifting awkwardly.

"You...you...never told me you LOVED me...I mean sure you like me...we're friends," Marinette felt a panicky feeling jitter her heart, (and not from the loose akuma she still couldn't quite break away to stop), it was like something was escaping her memory before she could grab hold of it.

The Adrien in front of her sighed dejectedly. "You still don't see me... not that I blame you...I've gotten more comfortable staying hidden."

"Adrien...I don't understand!" Marinette said feeling in the dark in more ways than one.

"When you find me, I hope you do...understand...when You see me, I hope you'll forgive me for what I didn't see in front of me!" He said in a cryptic mournful tone.

"Adrien...I..." Marinette breathed.

"Quick, he whispered, the coast is clear! This is your opening! I'll see you again soon!" Adrien pushed her quickly through the door.

Then Marinette stumbled out of the janitors closet and back into the plains of South Africa. She was more perplexed by Adrien's words that echoed in her mind, than the fact that she had suddenly been transported back to a world another reality and a continent away.

"Wait! You've got to send me back! There was an akuma on the loose! I didn't get the chance to purify it yet!" Marinette tried to jump through the doorway, but she couldn't walk through.

"Your test was to see if you would have the courage to stand up against your friends on behalf of an enemy. Don't worry about the akuma, that reality has its own Ladybug too!" the Zebra smiled.

"But I don't fix anything! I think I just made a mess of it all," Marinette dropped her head.

"Taking a stand for what you know is right doesn't always causes instant change...especially when you're dealing with hearts.

"Will they all be okay?" Marinette asked.

"All will go on as it was always meant to," the zebra said kindly, "but now it is the cat's turn," the wild zebra kwami turned to Chat Noir, who had stooped down to help Marinette up.

"I ended up right in the middle of my school back in Paris!" Marinette told Chat Noir, looking back to the empty doorway.

"And there was an akuma attack!" Chat Noir said.

Marinette nodded.

"So typical day for one of the hero's of Paris then," Chat Noir smiled.

"Well I wouldn't say entirely typical..." Marinette paused, drifting back to the conversation with Adrien.

"You are the adored hero's of Paris...but sometimes doing what you feel is right does not always come easy. It's not always popular. Sometimes it comes at a cost," the zebra kwami said gravely.

"I'm ready!" Chat Noir rolled his shoulders back boldly.

"Watch out in there Chat! I'm not sure where it'll take you, but I have a feeling it's not meant to be a dreamland...it might be more of a nightmare!" Marinette cautioned.

"Don't worry Buginette! We're the hero's of Paris! I've got this!"

Chat Noir gave Ladybug a soft peck on the cheek and then strode forward confidently. When he passed under the mantel of the door he was surprised that he found himself back in Paris too!

I wonder if this is something like Kaalki's teleportation tricks Chat Noir wondered, turning around. The doorway that had been standing in the middle of the sidewalk like three sticks suspended in the middle of no where, suddenly dissolved. Chat Noir was undeterred though. He trusted that the door would re-emerge in the right time, and if not he was back in his own city, and Ladybug would find him there.

Around him he noticed people lifting their faces up, and glancing over at him.

Not uncommon. Both as Adrien and Chat Noir he had become used to the stares and fanfare.

Yet...there was a unnerving difference this time. Instead of smiles, waves, or begging for autographs, these people narrowed their eyes at him, and skirted away from him with sneering faces.

"Get out of our city fleabag!" a lean man on a construction crew suddenly shouted. "You've caused us enough trouble!"

Chat Noir was taken aback. He had been lectured by his father and criticized on his aptitude...but never accosted on the side of the street by a complete stranger! Chat Noir looked closer...was this guy akumatized? Nope...didn't seem to be.

Then Chat Noir saw a young mother grab her little son's hand, and walked faster, avoiding him on the sidewalk. "Nasty Cat demon!" she hissed over her shoulder.

"What the...?!" Chat Noir breathed out, dropping his hands at his sides. What was with everyone? Hadn't he and Ladybug saved their city countless times?! Why were they snapping at him now?

Then Chat Noir heard a siren blare, and come his way. Good! He thought. At least I can help solve whatever problem is drawing the police. His mood turned again though when a loud speaker blared, "vigilante Chat Noir, you are under arrest for disturbing the peace. turn yourself over to the Paris police department!"

"Not again!" Chat Noir groaned. "This is another copy cat situation isn't it! He didn't go after the Mona Lisa again did he? Officer, you've got the wrong Chat! Let me explain..." Chat Noir stepped forward, and the officers jumped back defensively behind their cars.

"Stand down!" One shouted. "Come nice and easy...where is the red menace?"

"The red who?" Chat Noir cocked his head to one side.

"Your accomplice, your accomplice...where is the bug?"the officer demanded impatiently, signalling for backup.

"Look, I think you've got things twisted around! We're the good guys!" Chat Noir shook his head. "We're on your side!"

"After the mess you've made of this city?! As soon as you two showed up a kid can't even have a nightmare without being akumatized and wreaking havoc on our city. Just give Hawkmoth that stupid ring, and us civilians can finally get back to our normal lives!" a man scoffed.

"Yeah, just give Hawkmoth your miraculous already, and then this will all finally be over!" another insisted. This demand was then echoed by the growing mob of civilians that were crowding around behind the police.

"Not even our children are safe!" a woman threw up her fist in the air, "No more miraculous! No more miraculous!" As she chanted, more echoed her.

"I've been scared by all these egotistical battles these so called 'heroes' drag into our city! Akuma battles have scarred me!" a old woman piped up over the din of voices.

"Scars? But Ladybug always fixes everything with her lucky charm after each battle!" Chat Noir said bewildered.

"humph...well emotional scars then," the woman crossed her weathered arms in front of her, sticking out her lower lip defiantly.

The crowd drew closer, more vocal, and cursing at Chat Noir. A wayward half-eaten apple struck the side of Chat Noir's head as more onlookers started booing and hissing.

"People of Paris! I assure you Ladybug and I are here to protect you!" Chat Noir tried to calm the rising anger of the mob.

"Save yourself!" a voice shot back, and then he had to act quick to dodge them as some even started making lunges at his ring.

Suddenly a red and black yoyo looped around him, and hoisted him up out of their reach.

His Lady had arrived.

Pulled to the safety of the rooftops above, Ladybug pulled him up, and raised an eyebrow when their eyes met. "Playing a little reckless aren't you Kitty?!" she scolded. "What happened to keeping to the shadows?! Now here you are in the middle of the day on street level! What were you thinking?!"

"I...I...um..." Chat Noir gulped, glancing back down at the angry crowd below. Then he scrutinized the Ladybug before him, "we are still the heroes here aren't we?"

Ladybug gave Chat Noir a bitter smile. "Just because we save them or we do what is right doesn't mean we're necessarily their heroes." Then Ladybug craned her neck over the edge of the the building, and shook her head. "Look at them down there. They don't even realize!"

Her comments were nearly drowned out by the crowd yelling obscenities up at them and curing their existence. A man tried to lob a bottle up at them, with a frustrated shout, while others in the group glared up at the two weilders.

"And that..." Ladybug continued, "is why we work out of sight!"

"We do?!" Chat Noir asked.

"Silly Kitty," Ladybug booped his nose. "After all we are the most wanted criminals in the city!"

"What?!" shrieked Chat Noir in a hoarse voice.

"Okay, okay...most wanted in the world if you want to get technical about it," she sighed in a bored voice.

"What did you...I mean us...I mean what did we do?!" Chat Noir sputtered like a flooded motor.

"Are you okay Chat Noir?" Ladybug looked at him carefully with concern in her eyes. "Those idiots diddn't hit you over the head did they?! " Then seeing no visible damage to her partner answered, "...we do the same thing we've done since the beginning...we risk our lives to save these clueless peopl efrom a tirade of villains...then they blame us for unrest and stirring up the butterfly's wrath!"

"They...they don't like us?!" Chat Noir looked back down at the muttering hoard.

"You make it sound like they are a boy we've got a crush on that doesn't know we exist!" Ladybug exclaimed. "No they don't LIKE us! They hate us! THey'd turn us over to Hawkmoth the first chance they got!"

"They would?" Chat Noir whispered dejectedly.

Once again Ladybug looked concerned at her partner, and said gently, "Common' Chat, let's get out of here."

Ladybug flung her yoyo out, and swung off. Chat Noir took one more glance down at the bitter civilians below, before vaulting himself after Ladybug on his extended baton. Eventually they found a tucked away rooftop away from prying eyes.

Ladybug sat herself down on the edge of the roof with a heavy sigh. Chat Noir stood off to the side. They looked out towards the familiar skyline, but this Paris was not the one Chat Noir knew.

Ladybug kicked her feet over the edge, and patted the spot next to her. "Mind telling me what's up with you now?" she asked. "You had me worried out there!"

Chat Noir flopped down beside her with his head in his paws. "We're heroes...I just don't get it!" he mumbled.

"Sometimes it still gets to me too," Ladybug said whistfully. "Like wondering why we keep fighting when no one is cheering us on...when no one appreciates the sacrifices we make..."

"Why DO you keep going?" Chat Noir turned his face toward her.

She starred back at him. "Because it's the right thing to do," she said straightly, without any hesitation. Then she looked out toward the Eiffel tower in the distance. "You know the first time we gought Stoneheart I wondered if we should just give up playing the hero...even the authorities just accused me of making everything worse...do you remember what you said back then?!"

Chat Noir stared back at Ladybug, and nodded.

"I realized then that even if I felt ill-prepared for putting on the mask of a hero, it didn't mater...a hero was needed. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing."

"Mi'lady," Chat Noir smiled admiringly over to her. "You're pretty incredible!"

She laughed, "just trying to keep one step ahead!"

They sat quietly looking over their beloved city. "Maybe someday they'll all realize," Chat Noir murmured.

"Maybe," she answered evenly, without turning her head.

"Even some of the greatest visionaries, scientists, philosophers, and artists were not always appreciated in their time," Chat NOir supplied hopefully.

Again she grinned to herself, "I don't think I'd classify myself alongside most of them...It's normal to wish for recognition and appreciation for what you do, but it can't be the central drive. Otherwise as soon as you hit against opposition or critics, you fall a part," she sighed. Then she looked lovingly at Chat Noir. "At least that's what I've learned from a certain cool cat!"

Chat Noir grinned back at her, then squinted up at the sky. "Is this like for real or is this like some alternate reality or...oh gosh...it's not like the future is it?!" he looked back at her apprehensively.

"Le's just call it a 'scenario,' she replied turning herself towards him. Then she breathed in, studying him. "Let me ask you this," Ladybug paused looking at him even closer, "even though they curse you, hurt you and hate you...are you still willing to put your life on the line to save them?"

"Yes, of course" Chat Noir answered with determination.

Ladybug smiled, "that's my Kitty." Then she nodded back at the fire escape behind them. "There's you door!"

Chat Noir got up to leave, but hesitated turning back to Ladybug. "Are you going to be okay?"

"As long as I've got my Kitty looking out for me, I'll never be defeated," Ladybug let her hand drift down his cheek, then she opened the door and he was back in South Africa.

"It was all an illusion...wasn't it?" Chat Noir looked over at his own Ladybug who had leapt up in relief when he had re-emerged through the doorway.

"It is mathematical fact that two perfectly parallel lines will never intersect. There is a famous illusion however that makes parallel lines appear to cross by laying them over a zigzag-striped background," the zebra eyed the weilders. "It is not my purpose to deceive you, but rather to reveal reverse perspective. One who is called outlaw or villain rarely sees themselves as such. Each individual has their own motivation, rational, and beliefs that drive their actions. Would you say I'm black with white stripes or white with black stripes?" she gave a snorting bray of a laugh.

"So we shouldn't always assume people see us as the hero?" Chat Noir tried to clarify, "or make assumptions about those we are up against."

"But we shouldn't give up! We have to keep fighting for what we know is right...even if it's difficult," Ladybug added.

"That's the clarity I was waiting for," smiled the zebra to Ember. "They are determined aren't they?!"

"Like I haven't seen in quite some time," the phoenix replied proudly, regarding his charges.

"Well, you'll be needing this," the zebra offered, delivering a chiseled diamond into her palm. "Next you head to the coast line of Bolder Beach, outside of Cape Town. Good luck young weilders!"

"They always say luck favors the brave," Ember nodded to Ladybug. Then his eyes caught Chat Noir's. "...and the brave never forget to follow their heart."


	66. Chapter 66

Ember led them towards the coast. On the southwest peninsula, Cape Town spread out beneath Table Mountain all the way to the ocean. The iconic Table Mountain was flanked by Devil's peak in the east, and Lion's Head in the west.

The cycle of cable cars suspended on a wire clicked up the 1,244 meters to the top and then back down again. Chat Noir picked up a couple sandwiches for them both, along with some drinks and some savory biltong dried meat from the cafe. It was certainly a lunch with a view. They sat out among the clouds perched on the steep plateau.

As soon as they had scarfed down their food they found the fastest route to their destination; a hang glider.

"Are you ready?" Chat Noir asked.

"I hope so!" Ladybug replied, taking a hesitant step toward the edge and glancing towards the drop off.

"Our city's motto ins't 'Spes Bona' for nothing!" the hang gliding guide smiled encouragingly, "a hope for the future!"

"Yeah, my hope is that we don't hit the ground so we can still enjoy our future," Ladybug muttered surveying the steep heights, and gripping her yoyo a little tighter.

But any doubts that may have crisscrossed Ladybug's mind, were pushed aside. Sometimes courage was hanging on to something...other times it was letting go! Running, they leapt off the edge. With a slight drop, gravity tried to drag them to the jagged rocks below, but their sail caught them up on the wind's current. They flew aboved Lion's Head peak with their feet dangling in the air. Ladybug remembered back to the sail she had conjured when her Dad had been akumatized as Wearedad. Who would have thought her path would have led her here! in the back of her mind, she hoped once she invited Chat Noir over for dinner with her parents again as her boyfriedn, this time it wouldn't turn into another disaster! They pulled down, swinging round, and travelled down closer and closer to the wide expanse of water.

They arrived on a beach with large smooth rocks that had been polished by the sea. The alcove was protected enough that the waves gradually pushed up through the pebbles, only to retreat with the next tide. Above the sound of the tumbling waves, was a loud chattering of hundreds of voices interrupting each other at once.

Then, to their complete surprise, a penguin waddled by. Then...another penguin. Then three more hopped after the others trying to catch up.

"A..a...penguin?!" Ladybug asked looking from the parade of cheerful tuxedos to their Phoenix guide.

"Did I miss something?! We are still in South Africa right?!" Chat Noir asked puzzled. "You and Kalaaki didn't like send us down to Antarctica by mistake?"

"It's a bit warm for the South Pole!" Ember shook his head. "Look around you! These are the wild Cape Town Penguins of Boulder Beach with their white sand and sapphire waters!

One of the inquisitive little fellows hopped up on a rock next to Ladybug, and grinned up at her. He was only a couple feet tall, so had to tilt his little head up to look at her. He had distinctive pink markings above his eyes, and his smart little black 'jacket' had a elegant sheen.

"Aww he's cute!" Ladybug cooed.

"You're pretty cute yourself!" The cheeky penguin replied.

"Your wild kwami escort! He will finally take you to meet 'Oceania'!" Ember introduced, "Penguin, this is Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"She has been looking forward to meeting you!" the penguin bobbed his head toward them.

"You've heard her name mentioned before. The Great Oceania. She is Pele's rivel...even more powerful though. The Calipso of the sea."

"She usually stays in the depths for obvious reasons," the Penguin chatted. "But she has charged me to accompany you and show you the way!"

"Is it a long way?" Chat Noir inquired.

"It's quite a few leagues, but with me you'll move swiftly," the penguin laughed with a donkey-like bray. "I don't soar with the eagles, but instead fly through the water. You two will need to get on your flippers if you're going to keep up!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir charged up their kwami with aqua power, and edged closer to where the penguin waited at the water.

"Come on now! You can experience the wonders of the ocean if you leave your toes in the sand on the beach!" the penguin shouted back to them. "A penguin might be safe in its nest, but that is not what penguins live for!" Then he hooted, "Whoo-ho!" and dove seamlessly into the waves.

The penguin darted through the cold water with ease. It's flippers propelled its body forward rapidly, beating like wings. The followed closely behind afraid that if they held back the penguin would leave them in his wake. This was why the penguin's sudden halt, had them colliding into each other. It was no mystery why he hesitated.

Great white sharks crisscrossed their path above and below. They were agile in the water, and wordlessly pratroled.

"One of the great whites split away from the group, and approached them cautiously. "What's you business in Sea's domain?" she challenged with authority, and then turned toward the penguin. "You're a fair distance from your pebbles waddles!" the large female shark teased him.

"She has asked me to bring the Ladybug and Black Cat to her...her orders!" the penguin replied stiffly, staying a far from the smiling rows of sharp teeth.

"Hmm...first I heard of it," the shark responded, drifting closer. "What if I take these two off your flippers. I can take them the rest of the way."

"Not necessary, we don't have far to go now anyway," the penguin assured her nervously. "Maybe you could just clear a path through your school for us. I'd rather get them to her in one piece."

"Humph!" the shark huffed indignantly. "I might be top of the food chain, but humans purposely murder scores more of my kind in a year than we would in a lifetime. We'd rather go the other way, and keep to our selves. It is these humans that are the true ruthless killers."

"That is true that many people through generations have hurt many creatures on land and the ocean, but not all of us are like that!" Ladybug said.

"And not all of us sharks are like that ridiculous 'Jaws ' character. Honestly what decent shark would want to eat human! They're so bony and stringy! Seals on the other hand...or your penguin friend here..." the shark smacked her lips.

"Excuse me! I'm swimming right here! Can you please not bring that up!" Screeched the immensely unnerved penguin.

"Just teasing! Just teasing!" the shark chuckled. "Of course I'll show you through...Just saying though, humans could actually take the time to get to know folk, before destroying everything in sight! It's not bravery to kill what you don't understand!"

"Sometimes humans are the worst!" Chat Noir commiserated.

"See the catfish gets it!" the great white said, "I knew I liked this one!"

True to her world the shark lead them through the alley of sharks. They went further and further. The water was a deep royal blue, and seemed to have no end.

"There you are fishbait, not even a nibble," the shark declared. "Please give my regards to the majesty of the deep!"

"Of course...and thank you," the penguin replied, as the shark smiled at them and turned her way smoothly back through the water.

"We're here?" asked Chat Noir. "But I don't see anyone!"

Then the water around them reverberated with sound waves, as the loudest voice they had ever heard spoke out to them. "I am the Sea!"

Chat Noir and Ladybug clamped their hands over their ears. In their aquasuits their enhanced abilities amplified everything, and even the water could not dampen the sound of the ringing voice singing out, "Open your eyes children of Earth! You are in the presence of the one you sought!"

"All I can see is blue ocean! Just blue...blue...blu..." Ladybug exclaimed, and then promptly started to stammer. Tredding under water, her hand had brushed against the 'water' before her, but what she encountered was a solid wall of speckled blue. It was not something she had impacted, but rather someone.

"Ahh Kitty!" she swam shoulder to shoulder to Chat Noir, and he instinctively slipped one hand protectively around her.

The 98 foot, 190 ton blue 'wall' before them rose, until it loomed above them. They were suddenly eye to eye with most massive creature that had ever exhausted on the planet. The 'She' they had come to meet, was a blue whale!"

"Lady Blu," the tiny penguin bowed formally. "The weilders of the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous."

"Well done Spheniscus demersus. I knew I could count on you!" the powerful reverberating voice commended.

"Totsiens my friends!" the penguin waved a black fin. Then he scooted through the water, disappearing back to shore.

There was a heavy silence between the weilders and the massive whale while she seemed to study them closely. Then finally they were jarred out of their frozen state when the whale commanded, "Cat, come forward."

Ladybug gripped onto him tightly, but he gave her a encouraging smile trying to reassure her. Then he swam closer to the wondrous creature. "You've been touched by the water dragon," she observed.

"I was," Chat Noir conformed. "When we faced the honour trials in South Korea."

"Wise choice!" the whale seemed pleased. "Water is one of the greatest forces in the universe. A treasure squandered by many humans...I fear they will not appreciate it until they reach the last drop." The blue whale's voice grew so loud in frustration that it made them go backward, bracing themselves against the sonic waves. "Do you know little weilders," she transitioned to a whisper, "do you know where the greatest undiscovered wonders of the galaxy are hidden? Places no human eyes have ever seen? A vast landscape of mountains, plains, and canyons that no mortal has ever laid a footprint upon? A destination filled with treasures, riches, cures, and ancient alien creatures you've never even imagined?"

As she spoke broken rays of sunlight filtered down from the surface and traced across her dappled skin. She looked at them intensely. Ladybug and Chat Noir could only gape in wonder at the magical world she described. "Where?" breathed Chat Noir.

"The depths of Earth's own oceans...Did you know so much of your own world held more mysteries than a space voyage? Oh little ones," she continued to whisper for their sake," you splash around in a puddle, believing yourselves to be powerful...when the whole ocean is out there with complexities you still can't comprehend."

"With all the technology people have developed, humans probably know a lot more now," Ladybug commented hopefully.

The blue whale looked at the nieve tiny human kindly. "Most of you literally skim the surface in the sunlight zone, occasionally adventuring down to the twighlight zone were darkness falls or use machines to traverse the midnight zone were creatures that glow in the absence of light. But humans only have 15% of the seabed mapped! The depths have evaded you...the Abyss is unknown."

"Is that really possible?! A rover has even been sent to Mars! Given, the ocean is massive, but why wouldn't people just send a submarine or robot drone or something?!" Chat Noir pondered out loud.

"At up to 36,000 feet, with 2 million pounds of pressure from all around you...human, device, or machine...they have all been crushed before they come close to the depths."

"That is truly impressive, but what does that have to do with the Miraculous trials?" Ladybug asked, confused.

"Your bravery will be tested. You are about to step into the unknown," the blue whale pronounced. "Simply go down as deep as you dare, then come up and tell me what you've discovered. Here, you'll need this," the whale commented transforming into her compact kwami form. She gave both Ladybug and Chat Noir a shell necklace. The shells glowed.

"Well Mi'Lady, care to step into the unknown with me?" Chat Noir reached his hand out to her.

"Together!" Ladybug said, putting her hand in his before they dove down into the mystery of the deep.

ooo

**South Africa is an amazing destination! It has been surprising to discover so much connected to this corner of the world. More to come soon!**

**Also, thank you to Aria2006 and my other guest reviewer for you kind and thoughtful words! Escaping into writing can help us sort through things in real life. It is encouraging to hear from you! **


	67. Chapter 67

At first the journey was thrilling. Their adventurous spirit heightened by their experience encountering unique fish and creatures. They made a game of it racing each other, or doing under water acrobatics.

That was when they descended bellow the twighlight zone. The pitch black was pierced by the dim light of the shells the whale had provided them. The crushing pressure of the water so deep was held at bay by their miraculous aqua suits.

But they weren't the only ones in the depths. A bulb in the distance bobbed up and down. It was a hypnotic and the cheerful tiny light that seemed to draw them closer.

Then they heard a cheerful little song coming from the little bouncing light. The happy lighthearted voice hummed, "Sweet little fish. Do not fear. Follow the light. Can you hear? What is your hurry? What is your rush? Linger near to gain all you've ever wished." They listened to the silly song, and found after the third time they were surprisingly closer to the light than they started.

The song suddenly came to an uprupt stop, and a soft voice called out to them, "What strange creatures you are! You certainly have wandered far from shore!"

"You speak?!" Ladybug said in surprise. "Are you a wild kwami?"

"I was called that once, but I chose a new name for myself. You can call me Angler."

"You must know about the miraculous' if you were once with the kwami," Chat Noir assumed.

"Ahh...the miraculous'...those silly little trinkets! I remember now. My that was so many cycles ago...then that must make you Tiki and Plagg's new pets!" the creature shadowed in the darkness hummed.

"We work with Tiki and Plagg," Ladybug corrected. "We were sent to explore the depths by the Blue Whale kwami."

"Mmm...I will have to thank her for sending you across my path," the creature moved closer. "I thought she had forgotten me!"

Then "Angler," started singing his song again, and the light bobbed side to side. Ladybug's eyes started to droop, and her mind started to cloud. Chat Noir's shoulders felt heavy, and he felt himself slowly sink further down.

"We should really get going," Ladybug murmured sleepily. "We've got to get back home..."

"Home?" but you are home sweet little fish!"Angler cooed.

"No...back to the surface...back to the light..." Ladybug struggled to put her words together.

"You are in my light. It is the only light that ever was. Come closer and see..." Angler soothed.

"No...not your light...the light in the sky...the sun...we've got to get back to the surface soon!" Chat Noir fought through the building fog that was clouding is mind.

"The sun? What is sun?" Is it something you've dreamed about?" Angler asked innocently.

"No no...not a dream...it is a ball of fire that hangs in the sky," insisted Ladybug, giving herself a shake.

"Fancy that! What an imagination you have! And you say it just dangles out above you like my light? This little light...look how pretty it is...you must have been thinking of my light."

"Yes.."Ladybug sighed..."I guess that must have been it...but I'm not a fish...I'm Ladybug..." she squinted at her spotted arms that were becoming blurry.

"A ladybug! You must be mistaken little fish!" Angled laughed merrily. "What is a Ladybug?"

"Well technically a ladybug is a red beetle with black spots...but I..." she tried to explain.

"A beetle...a tiny little beetle!" well now you're just being silly. Come now, enough with the games little fish. Why don't you come along with me."

"But she IS Ladybug!" Chat Noir insisted. "And I'm Chat Noir!"

"And Chat Noir means?" the Angler's tone turning critical.

"Uhh..black cat," Chat Noir gulped...now somehow having second doubts about his claim himself.

"A bit of fantasy is fine for some, but you're old enough not to be fooled by such illusions. There is only darkness...just you and me in the darkness. Stay close to me so I can light your way...you are all alone little fish!" Angler moved closer so he dangled the light right in front of Ladybug's face.

"Not alone..." Chat Noir mumbled weakly. I've got Marinette."

Hearing her name Ladybugs eyes popped open and she looked up.

"Enough!" Angler snapped, and then sank back into his coaxing tone. "There is no Marinette."

"There is!" said Ladybug with red flags going off in her head, feeling the urgency to swim upward.

"There is not!" Angler argued.

"I would rather go on believing that there is a Marinette in the world, than accept a meaningless world where there is not!" Chat Noir shook his head, as if trying to claw Angler's voice from his head.

Somehow what Ladybug heard triggered a warm feeling buried deep in her memory, and she reached out in the darkness and clasped her companion's hand. As soon as they touched their memories surged back like waves crashing against the shore, and they kicked their feet darting away from the deceptive light.

With a frustrated snarl the face of Angler shot out at them, trying to prevent their retreat. When she came into the dim glow of her own lantern they paddled back further. She stared at them with dim bulbous eyes which were cloudy and pale. Her protruding needle-like teeth opened into a permanent frown, which she snapped at them.

"Weilders!" she snarled angrily. "Leeches! How dare you control kwami power! Haven't humans exerted their control enough on their own! They don't need any more help in finding ways to tear a part all of existence."

"So you do recognize us," Chat Noir accused, keeping a firm grip on Ladybug's hand, and putting more space between Angler. Chat Noir finally recognized what kind of creature Angler's wild kwami form was. He had seen pictures in his marine biology textbook; they had nearly been deceived by a devilfish.

"Of course I recognize you!" Angler spat, "you're all the same!"

"There is hope," Ladybug said firmly. "We will not let the miraculous' be used for evil. We make every effort to bring people together for what is right. They will see..."

"How can they see? The world is void. The world is only darkness," the angry devilfish sneered.

"I'm sorry your dispair has cut you off from hope...but you will not drag us down with you," Chat Noir said determinedly, and kicked his feet quickly, pulling Ladybug up with him

"Swim away while you can!" the devilfish screeched after them! Soon there will be no where that you can hide! You may flee to the ends of the earth but the mistress of the purple buttery has risen to give the power back to the wild kwamis! You 'heroes' will be mowed down in her path! It is coming! Coming soon!"

"What do you know about the butterfly weilder?" Ladybug pulled back.

"Oh She's no weilder! To weild is to put a leash on power...she is going to unleash akumas in the wild kwami that have been waiting," Angler grinned evilly, with a flicker of purple crossing her face.

"How do you know all this?!" Ladybug demanded, resisting Chat Noir's urgent tugs on her hand.

Angler grinned wider, her spiked teeth overlapping The pout of her swollen lips. "You'll see!" she said as a purple butterfly suddenly flew out of her mouth.

"Ladybug! Watch out! An akuma!" Chat Noir dove in front of her, and Ladybug readied her yoyo to purify it...but the butterfly turned white on its own.

"You were akumatized! But you're a kwami! That's...that's..." Ladybug sputtered.

"Impossible!" Angler sneered with uncharged malice. "You haven't seen anything yet! Finally we have a champion of our own. Why don't you come back down little fish and I'll tell you more!" Her hateful beacon glowed invitingly. "Aren't you curious?!" she eyed Chat Noir.

"Curiosity is not gonna kill this cat! I think we've stayed quite long enough!" Chat Noir declared decidedly, and swam upward with Ladybug in tow.

"But shouldn't we try to help her?! ...try to find out more? Explain that we're the good guys and how dangerous loose akumatizations could be..." Ladybug asked as they rose into the twighlight zone.

"Some have been hurt so many times, they are blind to the truth right in front of them," Chat Noir said, not slowing his pace. "It takes a lot of courage to still believe there's hope...and I don't think that fish, akumatized or not, was planning on giving us a shred of truth...even without a akuma...she had it out for us before we even met!"

"Do you think the part about the new Hawkmoth could be true though? And how did a kwami get possessed by an akuma!" And how did this new Hawkmoth track us out here anyway?!"

Chat Noir gripped her hand tighter, and looked down at her with wide eyes. There were no answers, just more terrifying question.

"We can't think about all that right now Bugaboo!Chat Noir shook his head. "First we have to make it to the surface. Let's worry about that when we're back in solid ground."

Ladybug and Chat Noir kicked hard, propelling themselves forward. Again they started to notice more aquatic life moving around them. The higher they rose the clearer their heads felt and the lighter their limbs moved easier.

Ladybug was the first to burst up through the surface of the water. She tilted her head back, letting her wet hair drape back in the waves. She breathed in the precious oxygen that filled her burning chest. Chat Noir popped up in front of her with a gasp, and shook his head back and forth more like a wet dog than a cat super hero.

"Kitty!" Ladybug laughed in protest as the water he shook off sprayed back at her. She rubbed her hand across her face, rolling her eyes as Chat Noir proceeded to happily paddle around the surface. Then eyeing her deviously, he poked only his ears and eye out of the water and swam slowly toward Ladybug.

"Don't you...don't you dare!" Ladybug scolded, but he grabbed her at the waist and pulled her back in.

They resurfaced together, Chat Noir with his arms wrapped closely around her.

"I've had enough of a swim for today, thanks," Ladybug rolled her eyes at him again, "what kind of cat are you anyway?"

"You tell me!" Chat Noir grinned, "I'm all yours!"

It was hard to pretend to be annoyed with her goofy kitty, especially when his chest was pressed up against her, and his blonde hair stuck out in such a cute way...especially when he was saying absolutely endearing things like that!

"What am I going to do with you?!" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I might have a few suggestions!" Chat Noir leaned in even closer with a cheeky smirk.

At which point Ladybug dunked him under, and he came back up sputtering. "Hey!" he laughed, "that's not what I had in mind!"

Ladybug paddled over to him and kissed him softly, letting her tongue flick teasingly against his lips. "More like that?" she coyly sang, diving down again.

"Yeah!" Chat Noir sighed savouring a moment in his dreamy state before following her.

A loud call and bubbling water breaking away from the surface a announces the arrival of the blue whale. Releasing air from her blow hole, she settled on the crest of the waves like a aircraft carrier.

"You've resurfaced at last!" she commented. "It takes a lot to explore the unknown, but even more to defend what you value. It is an impressing feat be one of the few mortals to have beheld what lies beneath."

"You know about Angler?!" Chat Noir asked surprised.

"I didn't anticipate her intercepting you, but there is little that transpires in my ocean that I'm unaware of. Sonar is merely one of my gifts.

"Is there anything we could do to change her mind about us, and about weilders, people, and the world in general?" Ladybug asked.

"She is not the only one who has given way to fear and dispair. But having weilders like you out there, who demonstrate all the good that is possible...maybe one day some of the wild kwami will come back to the light. The massive blue whale was thoughtful, then smiled proudly at Ladybug and Chat Noir. "I for one see the future a little brighter. Maybe you two will be the miracle we've been waiting for!"

"But what about the "she" that has come into possession of the butterfly miraculous?" Chat Noir asked. "What has she got to do with wild kwami?"

"Yes...very unsettling indeed. There are rumours that for the last week or so the new controller of the butterfly has been seeking out the wild kwami and monsters of this world and stoking the resentment and hate within them."

"What?!" gasped Ladybug , "the butterfly weilder is controlling them! I didn't know that was possible!"

"No not controlling them! Inhibiting them with the power of Nooroo and setting them loose on the world."

"To what purpose? " Asked Chat Noir gravely.

"Purpose?!" The blue whale laughed bitterly, "there is no purpose no direction in these poor creatures. They exhaust out of the range of the one who released them. They are in chaos."

"Why would someone do that?!" Ladybug asked in horror.

"Reason does not seem to factor into it," the blue whale replied. "The one who has apparently claimed the power of the butterfly is seeking out sources of ancient power around the world haphazardly and without discipline or focus. It could be a jouvinile, inexperienced weilderacting outside the guidance of the masters. Without extreme willpower, control, and training the butterfly miraculous can be overwhelming for a human weilder. Without being able to zeroin on one single emotion, they are inflicted by all emotions. It would not be the first time it drove a rouge weilder mad."

"How do we stop them?" Chat Noir asked seriously.

"Make it through your own training and find the one who is holding Nooroo. If this person has already infiltrated the guards of wild kwami emotions, their power is steadily growing. Still directionless, but with continued access to certain kwami...if set loose...it could have disastrous results, that even you may be unable to prevent," the whale warned. "Right now they can only connect to one at a time, and even then these wild kwami are breaking loose from their influence. This is no weilder...it is a wayward human playing with powers they do not comprehend."

"But kwami aren't supposed to be susceptible to akumas right?!" Ladybug asked.

"This human adversary is reckless and untrained, but no question, absolutely cunning. To even break thru the defenses of wild kwami emotions a inexperienced human would somehow have knowledge of wild kwami...very few of the temple masters even know of our existence...it's almost as if...no...but it couldn't. There is no way Horus and Lady Justice would let him go unchecked again... " the blue whale said to herself.

"He who?! What?!" Ladybug questioned.

"Chaos and deception. You've met him before back in Egypt. It may be that he has finally found a avenue to pursue your miraculous' after all."

ooo

Thank you readers for the encouragement! A special thanks to "guest reader," Koalawho, and others for your reviews!

South Africa is a pivital destination for Ladybug and Chat Noir...more adventures in this dynamic country to come. Dont forget to follow, favorite and review!


	68. Chapter 68 South Africa

Chat Noir and Ladybug washed up on Good Hope's white sandy shore. Their aqua transformations had allowed them smooth movement under the surface, but clamouring up, with the urgent push of the waves ushering them along was anything but graceful. Exhausted, they practically crawled out from amidst the sea foam.

Making it up far enough, not to be drawn back to sea, Chat Noir flipped himself over onto his back. His chest rose and fell rapidly as if his body was trying to make up for lost time taking in the extra air. Ladybug let herself collapse next to him, and stretch her aching muscles out on the warm sand.

Ember paced on the sand at first, and then distractedly flew to a rounded boulder a ways away to collect his own thoughts. Besides the Phoenix's occasional concerned muttering to himself, and ruffling feathers that sent snapping flickers of flame into the air, the trio were quiet. The ambient roll of the waves keeping time had a calming effect, dispute the distressing news they were all digesting.

Whoever the new Butterfly weilder was had not only targeted humans, but also wild kwami. Something unthinkable and terrifying! Ladybug knew in her heart that if they didn't find Nooro soon things were about to get worse than they had ever been.

Chat Noir was berating himself once more for letting the butterfly miraculous slip through their fingers when they had their chance. He swore that this time he'd have his eyes open. This time he wouldn't hesitate!

Gradually Ladybug rolled onto her side, and put her arm under her head. "Kitty," she broke the silence, watching his jaw tighten. "We're going to get him back aren't we...Nooro I mean!?"

Chat Noir gave a deep sigh, as if letting a huge weight fall from his shoulders, then gave her a good natured smile. "Of course we are Bugaboo! We are stronger then ever before."

Ladybug smiled back, absentmindedly tracing the seams along Chat Noir's suit. Then she glance up to where Ember was sitting hunched over. Her smile dropped, and was replaced by an expression of concern. "I think Ember is worried. I've never seen him act like this before," Ladybug observed lowly. "He hasn't said anything since the Blue Whale kwami."

Chat Noir rolled over, and sat up to follow her gaze. Their guide never let anything throw him off, and now he did look distressed. His orange and red fire flickered with bluish intensity. "I'll go talk to him," Chat Noir offered.

"Maybe I should," Ladybug moved to get up, but Chat Noir made her pause with a gentle paw on her arm.

"You take a chance to fuel up Tiki, and take a break. I'll just go make sure he's okay," Chat Noir assured her.

Ladybug nodded and as Chat Noir strode over to Ember, Ladybug called "Tiki, Spots Off!"

Tiki was not her chipper self, but listened gravely as Marinette talked about her concerns while she munched one of the Hertzoggies cookies Marintte had picked up at the Table Mountain cafe.

"You two must finish these trials to strengthen yourselves especially if wild kwamis are getting involved in akumatizations. It is rare for the emotions of a kwami to be susceptible to the power of the butterfly...but I have seen it before...a long time ago," Tiki mused.

"Is that why Ember is so upset?" Ladybug inquired.

"Partly," Tiki paused. Then she carefully continued, "Bennu...or Ember now...always suspected the deceit that took his last weilder's life might have involved the mosquito kwami and his thirst for power. He could never prove it, but the mystery of Alexandra's fire still haunts him."

"So he thinks the new Hawkmoth might have wild kwami help?!" Marinette gasped looking over to the silloette of the Phoenix and black cat sitting together.

Tiki looked sadly over to the kwami of wisdom. "Phoenix fire can heal much...but not the heart. More than anything he misses her...the last of the Phoenix weilders."

A short distance away Ember and ChatNoir watched the sunset over the rocks.

"You seem worried," Chat Noir said quietly.

"I know how much is at stake," his firey companion replied in a solemn tone.

They sat quietly again. The foreboding future fealt ill matched with the beauty of the vivid cheerful pinks and oranges in the sky.

Then Ember finally spoke again, without looking over at Chat Noir, "Lao Tzu once said 'Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.' You will need each other more than ever to make it through this," Ember looked straight into the heart of the sun as it slipped beneath the horizon. "The time is near now...the question is will you summon your courage to take the leap of faith."

Chat Noir met Ember's gaze, and held his breath.

"So you've already made up your mind," the Phoenix nodded. "Wayzz and Tiki always advised secrecy...but me...I believe revealing the truth is wiser...to those who can be trusted."

"I'd trust her with my life!" Chat Noir said with certainty.

"That's good..." Ember looked back out to where the sun vanished, shrouding the world in shadows, "...because your life is exactly what you've putting on the line."

Chat Noir was going to reply, but footsteps swishing through the sand behind him, made him reconsider.

"Chat, Ember!" Ladybug called running up to join them. "We're going to have to find some place to set up camp for the night."

"The Kagga Kamma caves!" Ember jumped in in a lighter voice, "I doubt You've stayed in a dwelling like them!"

Deciding to go along with their guide's unusual suggestion they called on Kalaaki and made their way to the caves.

When Ladybug had first heard that they'd be spending the night in a cave 250km from Cape Town, she had pictured a dark, dank hole...possibly inhabited by bats. She certainly had not pictured the pure luxurious design of the hotel-like sandstone caves of Kagga Kamma...not to mention the amazing views off the private terrace, en-suite, and even air conditioning! Chat Noir even discovered thick white robes stashed behind the door.

Chat Noir did not hesitate to get settled and jumped into the comfy bed, making the pillows scatter. He turned himselve around and sighed contently as his head sunk back into the thick comforter.

Ladybug stood in the doorway with her arms crossed giggling.

"What?!" He asked, raising his head.

"You're just such a cat sometimes," Ladybug grinned.

I don't know what you're talking about Chat winked mischievously, and slowly licked a paw, before drawing it through his wayward hair to smooth down the static bits from his tussle in the blankets.

Ladybug shook her head with a smile, and then rubbed her shoulder a bit self consciously. "Um...Chat...could I...I mean if it'd make you feel uncomfortable I don't have to...But I was just wondering...that is I was hoping..." Ladybug looked down at her feet.

"Mi'Lady, whatever it is, You know you can ask me anything," Chat Noir perched still the edge of the bed.

"Well, now that you know that ImMarinette, would it...would it be okay if I dropped my transformation while we slept? ...you know just so Tiki can have a break...and the suit is a bit uncomfortable...and I..." Ladybug gulped.

"Yes!" Chat Noir responded before she had even compiled the rest of her excuses. "Of course that would be okay with me!"

"Oh...um...thanks!" Ladybug's face reddened.

There was a pause as Chat Noir sat back expectantly, and Ladybug played with her earring twisting them back and forth. "You're sure?" Ladybug bit her lip, and glanced up at Chat Noir.

"Mari, I'm absolutely sure," Chat Noir reassured her.

"Okay...Tiki, Spors Off," Ladybug said, and in a flash her transformation dissolved leaving Marinette shyly shifting from foot to foot.

"Woah," Chat Noir breathed, and stared transfixed. "That was so incredible!"

"What?!" Marinette ducked her head, twirling her ponytail self consciously.

"It's you!" Chat Noir crossed the floor to take her hands in his.

"Kitty!" Marrinette rolled her eyes, "you knew that already!"

"Yeah, but to see you transform! It makes me wonder how I didn't see it all along!"

Marinette blushed deeper, but she smiled up at him.

"You are so beautiful!" Chat Noir sighed blissfully, moving his paw through her hair, and leaning in. His lips tasted hers, and a thrill-filled shiver ran through Marinette, before she pursued his mouth again.

That night as Chat Noir wrapped his arms around Marrinette, he drew her in closer to him. He longed to feel her soft skin without his rough gloves. He promised himself that this would be the last night his mask would come between them.

Ooo

Marinette woke up to a neatly written note from Chat Noir saying that he'd meet her for breakfast outside Clanwilliam's NetMar Tea house after he picked up some cheese for Plagg. A heart and X's and O's lined the bottom of the card with a cheeky looking little cat face doodled in the corner.

Marinette took her time getting ready. The Rooibos Tea House was not too far, and getting there took much less time than figuring out which of the hundred's of blends she would settle on. The man behind the counter proudly described how his family for generations had climbed the mountains in search of the fine, needle-like leaves, and bravely scaled the heights to bring them back to the valleys on the backs of donkeys. Finally, after many stories, Marinette picked a green rooibus tea for herself and a mango rooibos tea for Chat Noir.

After transforming, Ladybug stretched out luxuriously under a tree, and sipped her rooibos tea slowly.

Chat Noir snuck up behind her, surprising her with a general peak on her cheek. "I got you something ," he said almost shyly, and laid a hastily wrapped bundle on her lap.

"Aww Kitty!" Ladybug said, "all I got you was tea!"

"Tea sounds purrfect," he smiled, and took the warm cup in both paws with a deep sip, glancing eagerly over the cup to watch Ladybug unwrap the parcel.

Ladybug pulled out layers of vividly coloured cotton shweshwe. "Oh Kitty!" she spread her hands across the intricate geometric designs in indigo leaping across the beautiful fabric. "When we get home I'm going to make you something!"

"Haha," Chat Noir laughed, enjoying her excitement, "just can't wait to get this cat in calico hey?!"

She slipped the cloth around his neck like a scarf and pulled him in for a kiss.

"So you like it!" Chat Noir said breathlessly.

"Love it my Kitty," she booped his nose and carefully refolded the panels neatly back into the bag.

Sorry it took so long," he said sitting down next to her. "Plagg nearly had another meltdown in the store when the shop keeper suggested Cremalat Gorgonzola from Johannesburg might be better than the Camembert made in KwaZulu-Natal. I had to stop him from biting her when she claimed "it's nose was stronger than it's bite!"

"Oh no!" Ladybug giggled "Plagg is pretty particular about his cheese isn't he!"

"Oh you have no idea!" Chat Noir replied. "Playing interference anytime I shop at the fromage shop is a weekly hustle. I've had to change cheese shops three times!"

They were interrupted by shouts and cheers. Chat Noir and Ladybug could hear voices coming from around the corner. Moving cautiously closer to investigate they noticed that a large crowd had gathered around two young men circling each other at the center. The weilders stayed at a distance to avoid attention, but crammed their necks over the shoulders of the onlookers trying to see. One of the young men ran at the other with stick raised, and his opponent struck swiftly to prevent him from landing his strike.

Apparently there had been a disagreement between them, and they had decided to follow their tribe's ancient Zulu tradition of settling things publicly with a stick fight...battle till first blood. The dual was well matched, and the men tangled ferociously. Suddenly the youth closest to them had his stick knock from his hand and slid across the dust. They were certain this would mark the end of the match, but no final blow fell. His opponent refused to attack him unarmed, and waited for him to pluck his stick off the ground. His hand had nearly closed around his weapon, when the crack of their sticks collided again. The crowd gasped in unison and held their breath.

"They're going to kill each other!" Ladybug whispered to Chat Noir worriedly.

Just then one of their sticks struck the other in the face, and the scarlet blood spewed from his mouth as he reeled back on the ground. The drops of blood soaked into the dry earth, and just like that the dispute was settled.

Talking and laughter resumed again amongst the group, and the audience trickled this way and that. The victorious fighter though, did not ride off on the shoulders of fans or gloat over his victory. Instead he grabbed a cloth from a nearby bag, and sat down next to his defeated opponent. With a steady hand he helped the injured man up, and pressed the cloth gently to his broken lip.

Chat Noir and Ladybug watched this transfixed. Only seconds before these two had been at odds, seemingly out for literal blood...but the compassion the victor showed to the fallen was even more impactful than the fight itself.

It was true now that the fight was over there didn't seem to be residual animosity between them.

"Come now," Ember urged them, trying to stay out of sight. "We really must be going. There is still one more trial, and then the Dragon Mountain Council of Drakensberg await."

Chat Noir looked over his shoulder before trailing after their Phoenix guide and Ladybug. A familiar stab of regret tightened through his chest. A flashback of his baton clashing against Hawkmoth's sword pierced his memories like a returning nightmare. He saw himself standing over his father, as Hawkmoth's transformation peeled away. He hadn't been able to look him in the eye since. There had been a couple times over the past months he had seen him in prison since the trials...but no reconciliation...no wounds between them lay open like an infected sore poisoning him from the inside.

"Chat Noir?!" Ladybug called back concerned.

Chat Noir blinked, mentally shaking himself from the residual pain his father had inflicted. He smiled back at her with his lips, but the concern on Ladybug's face wasn't eased by such a mask. She noticed his eyes were not smiling, and instinctively linked her arm with his. She didn't ask, but just knew that when he got that far away look sometimes, that she could anchor him by drawing him close.

oooo

**A special thanks to /Vanilla123catnezzer for suggesting South Africa as a destination for Ladybug and Chat Noir, as well as some of the cultural ties (bilatong, rooibus tea, and shweshwhe fabrics) that helped me dive into this amazing setting!**

**More experiences in South Africa to come for our favorite duo!**

**Thanks again to all my loyal readers who have stuck with this story through all the adventures!**


	69. Chapter 69 South Africa

"What do you think the next challenge will be?" Ladybug asked Chat Noir, who was still strangely silent.

"Well..." Chat Noir hummed to himself, checking himself out of his tangle of thoughts. "If they are all tests in courage, maybe the next one will be like Mexico...jumping from some crazy height. Some of these cliffs are pretty intense," he glanced around the mountains that rose up around them. "South Africa does have the world's tallest bungee jumping bridge! That would be pretty cool! I heard some tourists at Table Mountain say it is a full 216 meter drop off Bloukrans Bridge!"

Ladybug shuddered. "I know we've got our miraculous' and all, but I'd rather stay on solid ground if possible," she sighed.

"There are lots of dangerous animals we might have to face. Like crocodiles..." Chat Noir continued.

"I'm pretty good with Jagged Stone's crocodile, Fang, but the one in Australia through me off," Ladybug interrupted.

"How about snakes?" Chat Noir suggested.

"I get along pretty good with snakes too," Ladybug blushed a bit at the thought of Adrien, Luka, and Chat Noir wielding Sass.

"How about large cats?" Chat Noir leaned in over her shoulder, taking a playful nip at her neck.

"I'm an expert at handling mischievous cats," Ladybug smirked, snatching up Chat Noir's bell in her grasp, and drawing his face down towards her, making him gulp. Then just as her sweet breath tickled his mouth, she flicked the bell with her index finger, and skipped away.

"Bugaboo! You've got to be kitten me! You can't tease me like that!" Chat Noir wined after her in protest.

"Aww sourpuss!" she sang over her shoulder. "You're hissterical when you get your whiskers in a twist!"

"Now that!" Chat Noir gasped, "is too far! Using cat puns against me! Mi'Lady! That is absolutely apawling!" Chat Noir ran up behind her and scooped her up into his arms tickling her mercilessly. Ladybug giggled, trying to squirm her way out of his grasp, but Chat Noir held her firmly against his chest.

"Okay, okay! I give!" she gasped for breath between laughter.

"What! Ladybug throwing in the towel so easily?!" Chat Noir narrowed his eyes at her.

"Who says, I don't have you exactly where I want you?!" She grinned up at him mischievously, and then tilted her chin to peak him on the lips.

Chat Noir didn't think he would ever get over the way her lips against his made his heart leap and his head feel light. His teasing Lady led the way, further up the path, pulling her lovesick Kitty along behind her. Ember rolled his eyes at them from a distance, while he searched for the African Elephant kwami.

They passed by a cliff face with a gush of water coming off the side. It had a rugged profile that looked distinctly like a giant with tears running profusely down his stoney face.

"The Kadishi Tufa waterfall!" Ember called down to the distracted weilders. "The dolomite rock of empathy is the weeping face of nature! It isn't far now!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir set their feet against the path, and lengthened their stride. Whatever was ahead, they would be ready!

At a greenish pond, tracked with mud, they finally met the African Elephant. He was a fair bit bigger than the Indian elephant had been. He stepped toward them and raised his great trunk above his head.

"Jislaaik! Well weilders! Gogga and her Kiff Laaitie! I suspect you're on your miraculous quest!" He bellowed jovially. "We will comense the trial in a moment, but first I need to collect something very special for you beneath the pond's surface. Sometimes it gets away from me, but not to worry, I am sure it will turn up!"

The elephant leaned his grey head over the water, and plunged his trunk into the water with a splash, that sprayed up at Ladybug and Chat Noir (not that they minded at all. In the heat it was welcomed!)

The Elephant moved his head this way and that. Searching for the unknown treasure that he apparently had lost track of. Ember perched himself in a nearby tree, and appeared to drowse in the hot sun, while the elephant continued to swish his trunk through the water. The two weilders stood on the edge of the pond next to him craning their necks to see what would emerge.

"Squeak squeak!" A shrill voice called.

They looked down and it appeared that the elephant had stepped on the tail of the smallest mammal in the world; a pygmy shrew!

Its beady black eyes looked fearfully up at them. It couldn't have weighed more than a teaspoon of sugar! It tried to scamper off, but it's tailed was without a doubt pinned beneath the massive wrinkled toe of the pakaderm.

"Excuse me," Chat Noir spoke up. "Could you move your foot a touch? You've stepped on someone."

"Have I? I hadn't noticed. It doesn't bother me any. She should have seen me coming," the elephant continued his task.

"Just lift your foot," Ladybug insisted, putting a hand on her hip, and getting to her feet. "

"I don't care to right now," the elephant said simply without looking up. "Leave me be, so I can finish what I'm doing. I don't stick my trunk into your business, so don't stick your nose into mine."

"Squeak squeak," the shrew pleaded.

"Why be cruel, when it is so simple to show kindness and mercy," Chat Noir got to his feet.

"I'm gatvol that you Insist on meddling! What is this pipsqueak to you? I'm the one doing YOU a favour. If you continue to bother me with it all, maybe you can just forget it or maybe I'll stomp you for your pestering! Voetsek!" the elephant trumpeted.

Ladybug brought out her yoyo and Chat Noir his baton.

"So this is the way it is than!" the elephant tilted his huge head to one side. "You can't just be neutral and leave things be?!"

"I doubt the shrew would appreciate our neutrality," Chat Noir narrowed his eyes at the sizeable bully.

"Haha!" the elephant laughed, "quite so!" Then he lifted his foot, and brought down his trunk which the shrew scurried on to. Then with a flash the elephant AND the pygmy shrew took their kwami form.

"Wait!" Ladybug said in surprise. "You're both kwami! But I thought..."

"There is nothing at the bottom of the pond is there?" Chat Noir guessed, "you were testing us?"

The shrew spoke up in a high pitched voice, "it is good to know there are weilders who will speak up for even the smallest of creatures. I for one appreciate such qualities!" Then she turned back to the elephant. "You did stomp my tail harder than last time!"

"I am sorry!" The elephant apologized sincerely." Then after fussing a bit over his little kwami buddy (which the shrew made the most of), he turned to the weilders and added, "There really is something for you here though."

The elephant kwami dipped down and rose up holding a small white diamond. He dropped it into Chat Noirs paw, and it sparkled brilliantly, casting glittering light from the sun. Chat Noir let out a whistle, and Ladybug looked closer.

"Thank you," said Ladybug. "But we didn't really do much! Is this really the whole challenge?"

"You showed true Ubuntu...your compassion!" the elephant nodded towards the Shew.

"Although it does not always take a lot to speak up for someone, (who perhaps cannot defend themselves), it certainly is a big thing for the individual being trampled upon," the shrew smiled. "You will find that the courage to stand up for injustice is unfortunately nearly as rare as that diamond."

"There are still plenty of humans out there who want to do what is right," the elephant said to his partner.

"Maybe," the shrew allowed, "but there is a difference in thinking it, and actually taking action to change things."

**And now the very long awaited chapter 70!!!! Please follow/favourite so you don't miss it!!!**

**Inspirational Quote:**

**"If you are neutral in situations of injustice, you have chosen the side of the oppressor. If an elephant has its foot on the tail of a mouse, and you say that you are neutral, the mouse will not appreciate your neutrality."**

**Desmond Tutu**

**"A Nation should not be judged by how it treats its highest citizens, but it's lowest." **

**Nelson Mandela**

**Oooo**

**Jislaaik-Expression of surprise**

**Gogga-bug **

**Kiff Laaitie-cool young man**

**Gatvol – fed up / had enough**

**Voetsek! – Go away!**

**Ubuntu – compassion, kindness, humanity**


	70. Chapter 70-South Africa

Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Ember scaled the brooding heights of the Drakenberg peaks of South africa. The epic grandness of the wide expanses of jagged rock spaned as far as they could see and beyond. Sparse green vegetation clung persistently to the rock, climbing its way into the clouds. It seemed to highlight the insignificance of one single being; being a mere spec in the space of time that that long ago risen the Drakenberg.

160 million years ago the molten lava of split continents seethed the 2000 meters dropping spires of balsalt into being. The violent and fickle weather amidst the mountains changed quickly. Clouds built, and the softer sandstone ground crumbled on the edges of their path.

"Ladybug, I've been trying to get up the courage to tell you...," Chat Noir looked from the crumbling rock. "...This past year, my life has kindda been like this eroded cliff...but even when the rock beneath my feet crumbles away into a sea of uncertainty, I know that I can always rely on you."

"You're such a hopeless romantic Kitty," Ladybug shook her head, and bumped his shoulder with her own. "The things you say to me!"

"I'm serious!" Chat Noir insisted, locking eyes with her. "Ladybug...there is something you've got to know!"

"Kitty, you're shaking!" Ladybug held his arms with alarm.

"I had everything planned out...I was going to be so much smoother than this...but I need you to know!" Chat Noir urged, gripping onto her hands like he was afraid she would slip away at any moment.

"Chat, I..." Ladybug was about to say, when Ember abruptly shushed them both, and urgently beat his wing, motioning them to crouch low to the ground with him.

Over head they heard a shrill "nyip kek," and their hair stood on end immediately charged with static electricity.

"Stay low!" Ember ordered them, as Chat Noir tried to get up to survey the sky above.

"What is this next trial anyway?" Ladybug glanced up at the darkening sky. "I thought we were ready for the Courage Kwami council!"

"This isn't part of the trials, and that's no ordinary kwami!" Ember ducked his head, and warily eyed the sky.

"What is it then?" Ladybug asked, grabbing her yoyo from her side.

"The Hammerkop, the lightning bird demon. Listen and the Thunder dragon will warn us before he attacks!" Ember hushed them. Ladybug had never once on their journey ever seen fear in Ember's eyes...but it was there now.

They silently listened, but the sky was silent.

"This is wrong. Something is off!" Ember shook his head. "It is the Thunder Dragons task to trail him, and announce when he gets close."

The Thunder Dragon sent no warning though. Somehow the lightning bird had evaded him, and was flying rampant through the skies.

It's body was larger than a full grown man's, and his wing span spread out intimidatingly. There was a iridescent purplish blue sheen to his feathers, and pale blue electricity jumped back and forth, sparking the air. It stretched out its neck like an ibis, scouring the ground

"Foul impundulu!" Ember hummed lowly. "It is no coincidence it has arrived just as you are about to complete your trial. It has been summoned to intercept you and keep you from the council!"

"But by who?!" Ladybug whispered.

"The butterfly!" Chat Noir answered seeing a brief purple flicker of a mask cross the bird's long face, with it cruelty curved beak.

"Not again!" Ladybug moaned, and strung her yoyo through her fingers, readying herself to strike.

In that moment the electrified creature spotted them. He shrieked in such a high pitch that Ladybug couldn't hear it, but Chat Noir's heightened senses caused him to buckle forward with his gloved hands over his ears.

The lightning bird swooped down on a bolt. It was so fast that he was upon them before they could react. Ember flew up in front of Ladybug and Chat Noir. His flame swelled, and spiralled outward with intensity. The lightning bird veered off its course, but swung his talons out to one side, clipping Ember in the chest. The impact threw the Phoenix through the air, and he skidded across the dusty earth laying in a smouldering heap. Taking advantage of the opening the hammerkop bird narrowed its eyes, and flicked its rounded wingtips straight down, and it snatched Ladybug up by her shoulder.

Chat Noir lunged at him, but the hammerkop shot upward, with Ladybug in tow. The electricity radiating out from the deranged wild kwami was so intense that it pulsed through Ladybug's miraculous suit, making her cry out and flail as she was carried higher. it rose through the dark clouds.

Ember limped up, and he and Chat Noir pursued the lightning bird to a huge nest, more than 1.5 m across, thatched in the fork of the tree's branches. It was suspended high above a water fall plummeting off a cliff.

The lightning bird tossed Ladybug across the ground, and pinned her against the rocky plateau.

"Let her go," Chat Noir growled lowly.

"Try to take her," it hissed, shooting splintered lighting bolts toward him, which Chat Noir just barely dodged. The dry lightning scorched the grass, and ignited patches of brush.

Ladybug lay still on the ground, as the lightning bird rose higher to take advantage of its electricity bouncing across the clouds.

Chat Noir tried desperately to make it to Ladybug's side, but the lightning bird predicted he would, and blocked his way with electrified strikes raining down against him.

Chat Noir knew he was using Ladybug as bait to draw him in. He could see the lightning bird wasn't planning on eliminating her, until he could destroy her partner first. As long as he could draw him away from Ladybug they might have a chance.

His plan started to work. He taunted the bird and used his aqua cataclysm to shoot short burts at water to draw the bird out. Ember assisted by flying into the face of the lightning, narrowly dodging the deadly opponent. They had almost drawn it to the cliff, when Chat Noir's concern for Ladybug betrayed him. He glanced back toward Ladybug, and the lightning bird followed his gaze. Suddenly it realized what Chat Noir had been doing.

"You'll never have her," the bird declared, "Ill make sure if that!"

Chat Noir swept his arms forward, dousing the lightning bird with powerful waves of water, channeled from the waterfall. The water pushed the bird on to one side, but it turned to hissing steam after touching him. It did however manage to infuriate him even more...exactly what Chat Noir had been hoping to accomplish!

The lightning bird flew screaming at Chat Noir so fast he knew he could not possibly dodge him. The lightning bird aimed for his chest, but Chat Noir had his right hand in front of him. The hammerthot flew straight into a cataclysm. The bird ricocheted off ChatNoir like he had hit a brick wall. As the lightning bird fell writhing. A purple butterfly faded to white, but the lightning bird's rage was not quenched. Chat Noir sprinted as quick as he could to Ladybug's side.

"Mi'Lady! Mari!" He implored, touching her arm tentatively.

She moaned, and raised herself up slowly. Weakly she blinked up up at him. "Hey Kitty," she breathed, and winced from where the burned branches of electricity had scorched the skin on her neck, just above her collar. Getting hit with nearly 10 million volts took some time to bounce back from.

"Don't worry, I've got you!" Chat Noir reassured her, lightly brushing her cheek.

"You've got nothing!" the lightning bird screeched, and flew straight up into the sky, and dropped down over top of them from the swirling black clouds.

Again the possessed kwami fueled by furry shot down at them from above. It all happened so fast all Chat Noir could do was throw himself over Ladybug as a shield. Then he heard Ladybug shout "miraculous time!", and just like that the rocketing bird above froze in his decent towards them. Chat Noir looked down face to face with Ladybug who smiled at him.

"I could just kiss you!" Chat Noir looked adoringly down at her.

"As much I'd love that, we should probably use this time to finish this monster off first," Ladybug laughed, then thought a moment, and said impatiently, "On second thought, I think we've got time!" Then she grabbed him, and kissed him quickly, sending him reeling backwards onto his heels when she released him.

"Now that's electric!" Chat Noir swooned happily.

"No, that is!" Ladybug pointed upward to where the presumably frustrated lightning bird was suspended above them with paused lighting bolts that looked like the sky at been shattered.

"I've had enough!" Chat Noir said lowly. "Let's make this fast he said glancing at his flashing ring "Let's give him a miraculous welcome shall we!"

The advantage in time Ladybug had granted them was about to run out. "Lucky charm!" she cried out, and a spotted metal baton like Chat Noir's fell into her hands.

"Two are better than one?" Chat Noir's shrugged, looking from the luckycharm baton to his own.

When the rest of the world started turning once more Chat Noir's baton collided with the lightning bird making it scream out in rage. It's sporadic lightning scattered haphazardly between Ladybug and Chat Noir.

They dodged each strike, getting further and further apart. "For watt it's worth..." Chat Noir taunted the creature, "I'm fighting the surge to drop my positive outlook with all this negativity your throwing around!"

It swooped around them, and circled them just out of range. With a strange satisfied smile curved onto his beak circled again and again.

Ladybug wondered why it didn't just attack. He wasn't retreating and he wasn't closing in it just went round and round like a vulture waiting for...oh no! It was then she realized.

"Chat Noir!" She screamed from the wide gap between them, "Get out of here!He knows you don't have much time left! He's running out your clock!"

Chat Noir's ring began flashing more. He only had one pad left. The lightning bird turned and decided to put on the pressure, and hit white lightning scattered recklessly around them searching for a path to the ground.

"He's waiting till you detransform," Ladybug warned despiratly. "Chat you've got to get out of here!"

"If we run he'll catch us and I'm not leaving you to face him alone," Chat Noir responded with his jaw set, not looking at her.

"Chat he's going kill you!" Ladybug implored tears running down her face.

He didn't respond

And ladybug called out "Chat!"

"Its okay..." he said looking across at her.

Her eyes widened with the realization of what her partner had been doing all along. Drawing the danger away from her, and leaving himself exposed in the open. "Don't..." she started, but was interrupted by the lightning bird whose screamed again so high pitched that no mortal human could possibly hear, but this time it made Chat Noir's ears bleed.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Ladybug shouted across the distance between them.

"No don't! Stay back!" Chat Noir held out a hand."

"I'm not strong enough to loose you!" she declared. "There has to be a way!"

"There is," Ember whispered in Ladybug's ear, coming up beside her. "At least a chance...all kwami are immortal, and the lightning bird is impervious to blades, poison, or water...but he does have a weakness,"

Ladybug leaned closer. "The heat of lightning bird may be as hot as the surface of the sun, but there is a fire on this earth that as hot as the heart of the sun." Ladybug stared blankly back at him. "The fire of a Phoenix," Ember prompted.

"But Ember, you tried to block us before and he struck you down," Ladybug said distractedly, glancing back at Chat Noir.

"Alone I might not be able to match him...unless I had a weilder." Ember said meaningfully.

Ladybug swung her head back to the kwami of wisdom. "Ember you would do that?! But I thought you hadn't joined with a weilder since..."

"Since my Seshat was taken from me," Ember's voice swelled. Then his feathers sparked determinedly, "...and I'm not going to loose another one I care about now!"

Ladybug took out the Phoenix quill miraculous and tucked it into her hair. "You're sure Ember?" she paused.

"It is Bennu today...Say Bennu blaze, and when you reach Chat Noir say Bennu inferno," he urged.

Then channeling the ancient power of the long dormant Phoenix she called "Bennu , Tiki unify, Bennu blaze!." She herself was instantly engulfed in a radiating fire. Flaming wings shot out from her shoulder blades, and she rose, the Red Phoenix, to challenge the demon of the sky.

The lightning birds eyes glowed white with the heat of the sun within, and narrowed a angrily at the Phoenix weilder. Pale blue electricity snapped and crackled across his wing tips.

Reaching Chat Noir's side she grabbed his waist, and clenched her eyes shut. "Bennu Inferno," yelled Red Phoenix. A blast of the most intense fire shot out from the Red Phoenix. Throwing her hand upward, flaming protectively above them. Bracing herself over Chat Noir, she struck her extended lucky charm baton firmly into the ground. Chat Noir's transformation dropped in flash of green leaving Adrien before her, but still she didn't open her eyes.

The fire that blazed out from her rose up like a flare to meet the coming strike. As the lighting bird dove down upon them, the lucky charm baton redirected the lightning's daggers, grounding them like a lightning rod. Just then Ladybug's earrings set off a warning chirp. She felt Chat Noir's smooth bare hands gently cup her face, and press his forehead to hers. "Open your eyes Mi'Lady. I want you to see who will always be by your side," he whispered.

"Chat, you don't have to. We're going to make it!" she resisted.

"We will...that's why I need you to know," he said with certainty.

The lightning birds energy crackled above them, and he raised his wings preparing his final strike.

In the split second it took Ladybug to open her eyes and realize in front of her was none other than Adrien Agreste, she went from shocked silence to a whistling tea kettle. "Aeeeeeeeeeeee" the high pitched inward whine continued to vibrate over her frozen lips.

"Mari?" Adrien asked worriedly.

"You...you're...no...naw...you couldn't...I didn't just..Adri..." Ladybug breathed,but there was no time. Her transformation wouldn't hold much longer and their doom was circling above them waiting to strike! But all she could think was her Kitty was Adrien! The long illusive first love of her life Adrien!

Then she heard another voice...a smaller voice...but one that was pure rage...yell out "Cataclysm!"

"Plagg!" She whispered hopefully, as she and Adrien looked up.

With horror they saw the split second that the lightning bird plunge down at them and the black cat kwami flew up to intercept him buzzing with distructive energy

They met with with a blast of energy that sent a shock wave radiating out from them. The shockwave hit the mountain top around them. What followed was a massive earthquake that jarred the

The earth cracked and seized, and a wall of earth rose up up like castle mountain.

Plagg protectively stared down the huge lightning bird standing over the huddled form of Adrien and Ladybug on the ground.

"Stand back pest," the lightning bird spat, limping in the air from where Plagg had struck him. "the mortals are mine! It's unwise even for the kwami of destruction to come between lightning and its prey!"

"It is unwise of you to underestimate how dangerous it is for you to lay claim to my chosen and the Ladybug!" Plagg shouted back.

Blinding electricity leapt amongst his feathers, and he tensed, seeming as if he was about to mount a follow up attack.

That was when both the earth and sky shook with the sound of thunder. If you have ever heard thunder boldly rumble across the open skies of South Africa , it was nothing compared to the moment the thunder dragon arrived. The lightning bird trembled, and its electricity made popping noises in fear.

The dragon shot straight at the bird that lit up the dark sky, and they tangled together in a brutal battle. The dragon over powered the bird, and it ripped into its glowing feathers, making is writhe in pain, and snap back at its tough scales.

Quickly the lightning bird let out a piercing screech, and fled into the sky, begrudgingly abandoning its prey. The Thunder dragon pursued it, driving it further into the sky.

"Bennu, Tiki, divide," Ladybug sighed. The Phoenix kwami raised his head at Ladybug's side, clearly exhausted from holding on so long.

"You've got to renew the land Ladybug. Before the destruction lightning has inflicted hurts anyone else," Ember instructed weakly.

Ladybug trembled.

Then more softly Ember encouraged, "you can do this Marinette!"

Hearing the kwami of wisdom using her true name for the first time, even though he had known it all along, snapped her out of her tunnel vision. She looked around them to see the destruction of the loose cataclysm and fire ravaged land. She gripped her lucky charm baton. "Miracuclous Ladybug!" She called, and the magic of the ladybug restructured the earth beneath their feet, and healed the destruction the lightning bird had wrot. As the ladybug's magic washed over the cliffs, Ladybug herself detransformed, and Marinette swayed to one side. Adrien reacted quickly and caught her as she stumbled.

The scorched patches on her skin had been repaired. Even the branching scaring seered into her left shoulder (tracing the path the lightning had travelled through her body) was gradually erasing like invisible ink.

Like a foggy memory replaying in her head, Chat confessed his love for her on the rooftop after Glaciator...only this time his mask faded away and it was Adrien standing before her. She blinked at him, with her mouth gaping.

"It's still me Mi'Lady Love," Adrien reassured her, taking her hand. "You're honestly surprised it was me?"

"...ou...you...love me?!" Marinette repeated shakily.

Adrien laughed, folding her into his arms. "I don't think I've kept that part a secret all these years!"

"But you're Adrien," Marinette stared at him dumbfounded.

"Well, yes, but I thought...I hoped you liked Adrien too," he searched her eyes getting steadily more nervous. "You DO still love me...now that you know?" Adrien whispered, ducking his head.

At this moment Marinette's own insecrities and shock crumbled into the face of Adrien standing vulnerable without his mask...wondering if he had lost her. Pushing aside all else she had to reassure him that she wasn't ever going to let him go. "Adrien...my Kitty...my two worlds have collided! Don't you see what this means? You have always and will always be the one I've loved with all of me. Adrien I am so over the top, crazy in love with you!"

"That's the way I feel about you!" Adrien's face broke into a smile. "Marinette, you have no idea how much I wanted to tell you!"

"No secrets will ever keep us a part again!" Marinette threw her arms around his shoulders.

Adrien leaned his face towards hers, and pressed his lips against her's.

"Mep!" Marinette squeaked, and then started to giggle, making a buzzing sensation against their lips.

"What?!" Adrien asked awkwardly pulling back.

"It's just that I'm kissin' Adrien freakn' Agreste!" Marinette practically squealed.

"And that is...um...good?!"Adrien asked hopefully.

In response Marinette sprung at him, tackling him to the ground with her embrace. Tilting his head back she kissed him with a frenzied passion. Now it was Adrien who giggled under her. She tore her lips away from him, smiling down from him. "Now you're laughing?!" she raised an eyebrow.

"I was just thinking that if I had known this is how you would react, I wouldn't have been able to wait so long," he grinned, putting his hands behind his head.

"You're smug!" Marinette challenged, lifting herself up from his chest with her arms stretched on either side of him. "You're like the cat who got the canary!"

"Or the cat who got the Ladybug!" he pulled his arms down to her waist.

"I guess you were right after all," Marinette sighed starring into his emerald eyes.

"About what Bugaboo?" Adrien smiled adoringly.

"You always said without the mask I couldn't resist you," she answered. "It's always been you!" she lowered her face to his, her bluebell eyes truly seeing his whole self. "I've loved you this whole time!" Then without another word or moment hesitation she kissed his lips with more passion than ever before. There was nothing to hold back any more. Their secrets and fears of loneliness and rejection dissolved into the past. Their hearts were whole for the very first time.

The clouds parted making way for the sun. The fierce wind was pacified, and sighed in relief. The breeze ripples through the leaves causing a gentle rustle as one brushed another. Thunder echoed in the distance.

Oooo

**I can't begin to tell you how excited I am to share this moment in the story with you! I've been working on it for months, and now I'm sending it out to you:) Thank you so much readers, and especially to Guest readers, k9defend, Aria2006, KoalaWho, No One and everyone else who has been so encouraging and supportive in the reviews! Also to Vanilla123catnezzer who suggested South Africa for a location. **

**The story is about to ramp up even more now that the "Chats out of the bag!" The new butterfly weilder's attack and recruitment of wild kwamis as allies is going to intensify their trials. There are some awesome locations coming up in the next chapters, and Adrien and Marinette will have some awkward-cute-romantic new experiences as their relationship intensifies. Please favourite or follow so you don't miss what is coming...It is not just Marinette who has suddenly realized Chat Noir's true identity! **


	71. Chapter 71 South Africa

Adrien and Marinette walked hand in hand through the forbidden Venda forest of South Africa. Even locals had avoided it for eons, convinced it was haunted by spirits of the past.

Marinette kept trying to sneak glances at Adrien. Finally he burst out laughing and said, "Bugabuoo! You're gonna strain your neck if you keep trying to check me out like that!"

Well that just ripped the rug right out from under Marinette, and she momentarily stopped breathing altogether. Such a Chat-like taunt would have normally earned her partner a roll of her eyes or a sausy comebavk...Adrien saying it had her reeling!

"Come on," he gave her hand a tug, when she suddenly became rooted in place. "Ember keeps looking back to see what's taking us," Adrien smiled, and then tilted his head with a look of concern when Marinette stayed frozen in place, with her mouth lulling open. "Mari, um are you okay?"

"My mouth kissed your mouth!" Marinette blurbed suddenly, and her eyes widened in alarm.

"Uh yeah...quite a lot recently," a cheeky smile crossed Adrien's face. Then he leaned in so he could whisper in her ear, "and you have the absolute sweetest kisses!"

"Meep!" Chirped Marinette, as Adrien's lips caught the curve of her ear, as he drew his face back.

Marinette did not know how she didn't just internally combust right there on the spot. There Adrien Agreste stood enjoying the effect his proximity was having on her. He just grinned a goofy amused grin at her that was so...so...Chat Noirish!

"You," she said crossing her arms, and giving him a pout, "are enjoying this way too much!"

"Mari," his eyes shone with sincerity, "I don't enjoy making you feel uncomfortable around me as Adrien. I always felt like I somehow made things awkward between us. Things were easier between you and Chat. Then he took her hands in his. "What I do enjoy is getting to be close to you without anything between us...no secrets...no masks...Mari I want to do whatever it takes to make you happy...if ...if Im still the one you want...now that you know..." Adrien slowed His passionate speech looking down.

"I want you!" Marinette practically shouted, going instantly beet red.

Adrien was started at first, but then started to laugh.

"I mean, I want to be with you...not just your body...but your body is pretty great too...not that I...oh crud...can you just pretend I didn't just say that!" Marinette rambled digging herself further and further into pure awkwardness.

Adrien wrapped her up in his arms, and pressed his forehead against hers. "Not a chance Mi'Lady! I fully intend to replay your confession about wanting me...and my 'pretty great' body over and over for years to come!"

"Uughhh!" Marinette sighed, putting her face in her hands.

But Adrien patiently waited for her to peak through her fingers at him. "Do you even realize how much I want you too!" He smiled as she peered out at him. "Mari I love you so much!"

Marinette dropped her hands, and straightened. "Adrien! I love you!"

"You do!" Adrien beamed. "You love me!"

His endearing surprise was just too much! "Oh Adrien!" her hands were around him in an instant "I thought I was going to loose you, just when I had finally found you!"

"Surprise," he tried to joke, but even after the magic of Ladybug's miraculous the fight with the raging lightning bird had been exhausting.

Marinette looked concerned at him, and tentatively drew her hands through his hair, making him sigh and close his eyes. Her eyes softened, and she kissed him softly on the top of his head. Then she paused. It suddenly hit her that this gesture she would have done so naturally with Chat Noir...she was now doing to Adrien Agreste!

"What is it?" Adrien asked apprehensively. Feeling her freeze made all his insecurities and doubts about Ladybug finding out who he really was came flooding back into his swarming head. Then he opened his eyes searching her face. "Mari, I didn't know how to tell you...I wasn't sure if you'd..." he tried to explain, but finally just settled with, "I should have told you before," he said whistfully.

"I thought you fell in love with me twice, and here I went and did the same thing," she laughed with joyfull tears springing into her eyes.

"And it really doesn't change your mind...after everything that happened?" He asked hesitantly.

"What?! That I discovered I wasn't betraying the love I had for you, but that I was just letting myself fall in love with each side of you! Adrien...my Kitty...how did my heart not know it before?! No wonder we were so torn!"

Marinette's eyes glazed over dreamily staring at Adrien, then she suddenly exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! Chat! Adrien!" She turned to him. "We were fighting your father the whole time! Oh Kitty you had to face him and bring him down yourself!"

"Not myself," he linked his hand into hers.

"I'm so sorry!" I'm so sorry it fell on you! I can't even imagine how hard it has been for you." Ladybug felt her throat clench and tears pricked her eyes. "I mean I know it was hard enough for you as Adrien, but as Chat Noir...oh Kitty!" her voice broke.

"We had to be the ones to stop him. I was so mad at myself for not seeing it before. You had nearly solved it, but after the Collector, I was just so relieved, I guess I convinced myself it couldn't be him. There were a lot of things I should have noticed long ago," Adrien squeezed her hand, and then softly kissed the back of it.

They finally arrived at a reed filled pond. Baobab trees crowded around, looking as if they had been planted upside down. Ember urged them from up ahead on the path on the edge of a still pond. Some of the wild kwami they had already met in South Africa were already assembled.

A hippo rose out of the smooth water, like a small island taking shape. One ear twitched, and her wide mouth yawned open, revealing her powerful jaw lined with blunt teeth. "You've made it after all," the hippo watched them closely.

"The tide has," the blue whale kwami shook her head, over their right shoulder.

"And the Phoenix has finally risen again. The day must surely be grave if even you are joining with a weilder once more," the zebra commented trotting up.

"Or these particular weilders have somehow stoked the cold ember of his heart," the shrew nodded towards Marinette and Adrien.

"An ember is not dead, it just potential that waits for the right moment to reignite," the phoenix said quietly.

"With the lightning bird on the loose who else could defend against him?!" The hippo said lowly.

"But the thunder dragon has the lightning bird under control now," the penguin chattered nervously.

"Control!" scoffed the lion. "The thunder dragon might trail him, but you can't control the hammerkop! Plus that is just one of innumerable possible wild kwami that might succomb to the temptation of the butterfly!"

"Surely the rest of the wild kwami are not so desperate and foolish as to allow a mortal to manipulate them!" The elephant shook his mighty head. "I certainly haven't forgotten what happened last time!"

"There is more going on than what has been revealed!" the zebra cautioned. "The attack on the cat and the Ladybug proved that today. Somehow this new butterfly manipulator knows about the trials and wild kwami."

"But these two still have many trials to complete! If this new enemy has already acquired so much power, are they going to be ready for the next attack?" the shrew asked aloud.

"Unfortunately , it doesn't matter if they are ready. They are all that stand against the chaos about to be unleashed," the lion said Solemnly. "At least they have proven that they have the courage to be trusted by the added strength we can bestow."

The other wild kwami nodded. Marinette and Adrien called on their transformations. Then they presented the glimmering diamonds they had collected to the council, and they floated from their outstretched arms and locked into a spinning fitting that rose from the waters. The sun beamed into the diamonds, and refracted the light into scattered slivers of rainbows. The light bounced around Ladybug and Chst Noir making their heads spin. Power surged through them like a shot of adrenaline, what ever misgivings or residual fears might have been lingering at the edge of their happiness, were thrust aside in that moment. They had never felt so invincable!

They blinked in the sunlight and were left standing up to their shins in alge-filled water, alone with their Phoenix guide.

"Ember," thank you," Ladybug looked over to their fiery companion. We wouldn't have got this far without you!"

"There is still a long way to go," Ember nodded humbly. "But I fear there might be more surprises ahead!"

"I don't think any surprise is going to be bigger than finding out Chat Noir was Adrien all along!" Ladybug blushed.

"I've been waiting years to use this line!" Chat Noir drew her in closer.

"And what line would that be?" Ladybug brushed her nose lightly against his.

With mirthful eyes that lit up his whole face (that were so Chat-like that there was no doubting his true self), he tickled her ear whispering, "Cat is out of the bag Mi'Lady!"


	72. Chapter 72

A Monday morning usually is greeted with groans of protest, slamming snooze buttons, and mumbled curses. One toe commits to dislodge itself from the perfectly warm blankets to test the cold floor, before quickly retreating back under the covers. Marinette had a solid record of lates for the majority of Monday's over the years (and truth be told the majority of other dates ending in "y!") ...but not this Monday...

This Monday Marinette's Father screeched coming across Marinette at the breakfast table when he got up early (as always) to prep the dough in the bakery. His sudden shout of alarm was so high pitched, Marinette's Mother raced in weilding a broom. Tom just pointed at his daughter in disbelief, with his mouth gaping.

"Dad you nearly gave me a heart attack!"Marrinette protested.

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" Tom squinted at her, with a teasing smile crossing his face.

"Come on! Sometimes I get up on time! Remember back at Christmas when I helped out at the bakery?!" Marinette stirred some more sugar into her oversized steaming teacup.

"Sometimes,"Sabine allowed, "but never this early! Honey are you okay?" She asked with a concerned tilt of her head.

"Me?! Phaeh!yeah of course! Just don't want to miss a moment on such a beautiful day!"

Her parent's eyes turned to the window that was streaked with beading raindrops, trailing down the glass. The morning was as grey as one of Mr. Ramier's precious pigeons.

"Umm Hmm," Sabine looked back at her daughter with a raised eyebrow, "don't want to miss a moment on SUCH a beautiful day!"

Sabine and Tom waited with crossed arms and scrutinizing stares. Marinette slowly chewed her raspberry danish before gulping it down, and conceding.

"Okay okay...I couldn't really sleep..."

"Oh dear! You're not having those nightmares again are you?" Sabine asked sympathetically, remembering how Marinette had woken up with night terrors for months after the last battle of Hawkmoth.

"No, no, not like that!" Marinette reassured her mother.

"Tummy troubles," Tom nodded sagely.

"No, Dad, I'm fine!" Marinette put up her hands, and she bit her lip. "I Uh...am just..um excited and kindda nervous about school today," she mumbled.

"Marinette! Don't worry about the big design internship! I mean I know you've been working nonstop on the weekends, but if that horrible woman, Audrey Bourgeois doesn't see that you are the absolute best choice in the world than that's her loss!"

"Oh yeah...yeah the design internship! I forgot they were posting that today!" Marinette said distractedly.

"So than what IS on your mind?" Sabine asked patiently.

"Well I found out...that is...we have...Adrien is...he and I...we are..." Marinette sputtered.

"Marinette! You and Adrien!" her parents gushed, nearly crushing her in a family hug.

"Mum! Dad! Can't breathe!" Marinette wheezed.

Marinette eventually pried herself loose from her parents' excited hug. They of course knew full well how much this particular young man meant to their daughter. And as far as they were concerned Adrien was a sweet boy...a little clueless at times...but he had a good heart.

Marinette escaped out of the house before he had to answer too many questions. It just reminded her that she really needed to talk to Chat No...er...Adrien before anyone else found out. What were they going to tell everyone?!

"Mi'Lady, you're up early!" a surprised voice commented above her. Looking up she found Chat Noir perched up on a street lamp.

"And what are you doing up there?" Marinette grinned, putting a hand up on her hip.

"I Uh...might have been a little excited to see a certainly lady this morning," Chat Noir grinned sheepishly, wiping his hand through his rain soaked hair. It stuck out on end and Marinette couldn't help thinking that Adrien should wear his hair like his alter ego more often.

"So are you coming down or do I have to call the fire department?" Marinette smiled.

"Because I'm so hot?!" Chat Noir inquired gleefully.

"Because my silly kitty got himself stuck up a pole and can't seem to get down," Marinette rolled her eyes.

Chat Noir smirked and made a show of sliding backwards, head first down the light pole, catching himself just above Marinette's nose.

"Show off!" she poked his nose.

"Common' you've got to admit that was pretty hot!" Chat Noir winked

"Yeah Kitty, you're a regular Karo Swen!" Marinette giggled, wrapping her fingers firmly around his bell, tugging him down. His eyes widened as she pressed up against him with a definite air of Ladybug. Chat Noir breathed in raggedly, as Marinette brushed her lips against his.

"Mmm," Chat Noir sighed into the kiss.

"Common' let's get out of the rain," Marinette tugged on his elbow.

"I don't mind the rain," Chat Noir smiled softly pulling her back. "Just reminds me of..."

"Of the first day I fell for you," Marinette finished, pulling out the same black umbrella Adrien had given her years before. She popped it open, and Chat Noir slid his arm around her under its arch. "Claws in," he said letting his transformation fall.

Marinette's breath caught in her throat and a fluttery feeling rose from her gut, up to her head, making her feel lightheaded. It was still easier teasing him as Chat Noir. The sudden appearances of Adrien would take a while to get used to.

"So uh Adrien..." Marinette fiddled with the handle of the umbrella. "What are we gonna say to everyone?"

"You mean about you finally being swept off your feet by my most eligible cat in Paris?!" Adrien teased, with a lingering Chat grin on his face. (Plagg rolled his eyes from with Adrien's pocket through a mouthful of cheese).

"Chat...I mean Adrien!" Marinette moaned. "I'm serious! What are we going to do? How are we going to act around each other? Are we going to tell? We obviously can't say what really happened! What are we going to tell people?!"

Adrien looked down at her adoringly. Man, she was so cute when she got that Ladybug mission face on, with the tiniest little wrinkle above the freckles of her nose.

"See!" She pointed up at him. "If you look at me with eyes like that everyone's going to know!"

Mari," he soothed. "One thing I can't do is pretend like nothing has changed between us. When I knew and you didn't that was the worst. Let them know that you are my whole world! Let everyone know...I'd yell it from the top of the Eiffel Tower, I love you Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

"But..." Marinette bit her lip, blushing pink.

"But you're still worried about our identities," Adrien supplied.

Marinette nodded looking down. "If anyone ever found out, they could use us against each other. I thought that would be impossible to endure before...but now...Adrien I can't even..."

"Whoah whoah, don't give up on us like that! We've kept under the radar so far, and now that we know each other, we are even better equipped to protect each other's identities!" Adrien encouraged, squeezing her shoulder. "I mean we were so close to each other the whole time and didn't realize!"

"I still don't know how I could've been so blind!" she met his gaze with a brief smile.

"I'm just glad my eyes can finally see what I had in front of me this whole time," Adrien pulled her cLoser as they crossed the street. "I might just have a plan though for dealing with inquiring minds," Adrien guiding her.

"You mean Alya," Marinette smiled.

Adrien gave a definite nod, and then the duo strategized about the unveiling of Adrien and Marinette as a couple. They thought it was the most flawless plan ever..but they hadn't taken into account other forces at play. They were not the only ones with a concealed agenda this particular Monday morning.


	73. Chapter 73

Marinette made sure to arrive to school after Adrien, even though the two had spent the whole morning together. They had come up with a plan to reveal their new relationship status to their classmates. Eventually they had everything planned out (in between countless kisses in the rain, snuggled up under their umbrella). As soon as Marinette crossed the threshold of the classroom though, she knew their plan had been derailed!

She caught one look at Adrien, who was nervously biting on the end of his pen, with Nino talking animatedly next to him. As soon as Adrien saw her his eyes widened, and the pen lid popped out of his mouth. The alarm in his eyes told her to run, but Alya got to her first.

"Marinette! Girl! How did you not tell me!" Alya grabbed her BFF by the shoulders spinning her around. "I was so surprised, but you know, happy for you both too!"

"You are? Uh thanks Alya! I mean how did you...did he say something..?" Marinette tried in vein to catch Adrien's eye.

"I understand why you wanted to keep it all under wraps, but this is just so huge!" Alya gushed, squeezing her friend into a enthusiastic hug.

By now the rest of Marinette's classmates had started to surround her, also contributing congratulations and exchanging curious nods.

"But how did you know?" Marinette whispered urgently to Alya, dispute the stares from the others.

"You haven't seen the picture of you two? Chloe huffed. "It's practically smeared all over the school. This ridiculous photo was taped on my locker this morning!" She thrust a crumpled photo into Marinette's hands, and marched away.

"A photo of us...?!" Marinette wheezed mortified.

It was then that Adrien weaved his way to her side, and added, "a photo from the night of the dance," he hinted with warning. "With you and..."

"Chat Noir!" Marinette turned as white as a sheet, folding open the paper to reveal a photo of Marinette and Chat Noir dancing on her balcony. "But...but...how did they...who took...but Im not!" Marinette sputtered feeling like she was suddenly trapped in sinking sand, and couldn't get her thoughts straight.

Adrien moved close enough to steady her at her elbow amidst the group gathered around her.

"Oh don't tell us it isn't true!" a voice cooed from the back of the room. "That would be so disappointing!" The huddle of friends around Marinette parted to reveal Leila leaning back in her chair, with a self satisfied smirk down at Marinette. "I mean sure you're breaking up the super romance of Paris's sweetheart duo, but all's fair in love and war right?!"

"Leila," Marinette growled. "Everyone already knows how you love to spin your lies, but I didn't know stalking was your thing!"

"Marinette what are you suggesting?!" Leila leaned forward, batting her eyelashes, with the hint of a pout. "You know I wasn't even there that night! i just got back into Paris yesterday!"

"Who knows where or what you've been up to, but I have no doubt you've got something to do with this!" Marinette accused.

"I think the question is what you've been up to and who you've been doing?!" Liela responded with a curve of her lips and her eyes narrowing.

Marinette went bright red, and Adrien glared at Leila, moving his hand to Marinette's back protectively.

"Well someone is violating her privacy," Adrien jumped in.

"Who says those photos are even real anyway?" Nathaniel suggested "Someone's idea of a joke or something."

"I don't hear Marinette denying it," Leila sat back. "How about it? We all know Marinette is always honest and truthful to a fault, aren't you Marinette?!"

"He was there that night..." Marinette said in a tight voice, and then insisted, "but only to thank me for helping him at the dance, when that crazy guy attacked."

"The cat looks pretty thankful!" Kim snickered under is breath, receiving a sharp jab in the ribs from Alex, who shot him a glare. Both Adrien and Marinette's pulse sped.

"What?!" Kim protested, clenching his side and returning the redhead's glare.

"Marinette saved Chat Noir's life that night, of course he'd want to thank her," Rose piped up shrilly.

"If Marinette says that's all it is, that's all it is," Alya defended, rising to her friend's side.

Nino, glanced from Marinette, to Adrien, and adjusted his red cap.

The standoff came to a undecided halt at the arrival of Mrs. Mendeleiev. Hushed whispers were quickly extinguished by their teacher's glares.

Marinette shoved the picture into her purse, where Tiki looked up at her with a worried glance.

As soon as the class was over Marinette couldn't get out of the room fast enough. The bell rang and she swung her backpack over a shoulder and was gone.

Adrien was waylaid by students filing through the doorway, but dogged them and tried to follow Marinette. She wasn't in the art room, cafeteria, locker room or courtyard. There was one place he had always retreated to at the school...given, it required "miraculous skills." But sure enough that was exactly where he found Marinette; on the roof of Francoise Dupont.

"Mari, the picture.." Adrien started.

But Marinette just rushed into his arms.

"It's going to be okay," he murmured into her hair. "We're going to figure this out."

"I know we are?" She sighed, burying her head into the shoulder of his shirt, "it's just not going to be easy."

"Come on...a couple of pros like us?! Adrien brushed his hand soothingly through her hair.,"'one little photo isn't going to bring us down.

"No, but it is a warning," Marinette paused looking up at him.

"We knew we might face this...I just hoped that it wouldnt be so soon," Adrien sighed.

"I know," Marinette shifted to lean against his shoulder. " We didnt even get to tell everyonr we were finally together. Now we have to wait!"

"Wait!" Adrien asked startled. "Wouldn't it make sense to tell them now that you're with me? Then they wont accuse you of being a superheros girlfriend!"

"...or theyll quickly put two and two together and realize you are that superhero!" Marinette pointed out.

"Not more secrets again!" Adrien groaned.

"Dont worry! If we act fast we can come up with a plan to throw them off. Do you want to come to my place for lunch? We can come up with a new plan!"

"Sounds puurrfect!" Adrien snuck in a kiss along her jaw, "My Lady always has a plan!" They quickly made their way off the roof. Together they crossed the street toward the bakery.

Suddenly Marinette came to a abrupt halt. "Oh wait! I forgot to check the bulliten board at the front of the school. I almost forgot again! They were supposed to post the Audrey Style Queen internship today!" Marinette looked over her shoulder. "I'll go check quick, and meet you back at my place," she pulled the strap of her backpack over her shoulder.

"Here, I'll go back with you," Adrien offered turning back.

"Actually would you mind heading right over to the bakery? My Parents were kindda hoping you'd stop by for lunch, and we're already running late. I don't want them to worry," Marinette asked.

"Sure!" Adrien smiled, and then his smile wavered. "You Uh...didn't tell your Dad about...you and me did you?" he asked.

"Weeeelllll..." Marinette looked up.

"You did," Adrien's shoulders dropped.

"I thought you liked my parents?!" Marinette shrugged.

"Of course I do! They are the best!" Adrien assured her enthusiastically. "Its just last time I came over on a date-kindda-brunch-thing your Dad went all Waredad, and imprisioned you in a cage of roses"

"Don't worry! That was a while ago. They think the world of you! Plus they don't think you've broken my heart" Marinette patted Adrien's shoulder.

"You confessed your love to me and I did break your heart!" Adrien went pale, and looked at Marinette horrified. "You wanted to see if I actually loved the real you, and all I could see was Ladybug!"

"Woah, just relax okay! It's alright Kitty. I was just as relieved that day when you told me you were still hung up on Ladybug. You were as loyal as ever, and still risked everything to help me as Marinette!"

"You sure your Dad is okay with me and you?" Adrien tugged at his sleeve.

"Remember he doesn't know you're the same cat that broke my little hamster-loving heart!" Marinette batted her eyelashes innocently looking up at him.

Adrien's smile broke across his face, and he playfully nudged Marinette's arm. "Fine, I'll meet you at the bakery, but if you don't come soon I can't guarantee a single croissant will be left in the whole place!"

"As long as you leave a couple cookies for Tiki," she laughed, and quickly kissed his cheek before sprinting back towards the school.

Adrien sighed, watching her go until she rounded the corner out of sight. Even though the day hadn't gone at all to plan, it was still the very best day ever. He knew his Lady, she knew him, and they were crazy about each other! He had always been a hopeful sort, but in his life his luck never seemed to hold. Yet he still felt that no matter what life had left to throw at him, he had Marinette now! All the daydreams of a future filled with love drowned out the misgivings of fate!

Little did he know that in a moment it would be his Lady's luck that would falter.

Marinette sprung up to the looming bulliten board which was littered with haphazard announcements, flyers, and events. Up to the left was a meticulously placed goldenrod page with scripted letters across the top spelling out 'Style Queen Designs.' Below was a jumble of text, but all that Marinette could read was one printed name under the title ' junior designer internship': Marinette Dupain-Chang!

Her eyes widened, and she stumbled back into an excited squeal that made roaming students in the courtyard turn and stare. Up behind her ran a boy who had been in a few of her classes that year. He pinned his face to the board, scanning the announcement, as if he was trying to force some other name to somehow appear. When the text stayed rigid with the declaration of the decision made, the boy dropped his head dejectedly. Then he glanced back at Marinette, whose joy dampened at the sight of his crushed hopes.

"Hey Damian, I'm sorry you didn't get a spot too this year. You've got some amazing designs," Marinette tried to comfort him.

"It's fine," Damian ducked his head with his black hair crossing over his eyes. "You're really good, and I'm not surprised they picked you. I had just really hoped...I mean I hoped that..." the boy's voice shook, and his hands stuffed into his pockets,.

"Maybe next time you'll get your chance!" Marinette encouraged.

"This was my chance," Damian's voice lowered, and he stalked away.

Marinette was about to call out to him again, but a phone notification distracted her. It was a confirmation email about the internship from Audrey boudious' most recent assistant setting up details. It was hard to believe that soon high school would be over, and Marinette was already be set on the path of her dream job!

That was when she looked up, and to her horror she witnessed a purple butterfly descend on Damion. "No, no! Not Damian! Not today!" Marinette stumbled over her feet, trying to make it to her fellow designers side.

It was too late though,the young man was already overwhelmed by the butterfly's hold. Before she knew it his mutated form loomed ominously above her.

Everything went dark. Marinette vanished.

Ooo

Adrien had been hauled into the back of the bakery as soon as he walked in. Tom had already given him a couple lessons in the science of making the perfect soufflé, and Sabine was watching with a smile, keeping Adrien stuffed with cookies. Adrien was soaking in alll of the affection from Marinette's parents, but still kept looking back up at the clock.

Sabine followed his gaze. "Did you say Marinette was right behind you?" She asked.

"Yes, she just had to check the announcement board about her internship and then she said we'd meet here," Adrien said with an edge of concern.

"She often is out and about and gets caught up with things at school, but I'll call her phone just to check," Sabine excused herself.

Both Tom and Adrien dropped the tray they held when Sabine returned with a concerned expression. "Marinette is not picking up," she said.

"I will go check the school!" Tim immediately tossed his apron over the bench.

"I will check out by the park!" Adrien offered.

"I will stay here in case she shows up late. I'll call you both if she gets back!" Sabine's called after them.

Adrien had just barely sprinted out the door when the alert of a akuma had his heart pounding furiously against his chest. he had no doubt that if Marinette was missing it absolutely was connected to the appearance of a new akuma. Adrien took one glance at his phone, and he stopped breathing. The video showed the new akuma declaring himself "Deuxieme," (Second)," shouting at the top of the school for Chat Noir to come rescue his "girlfriend!" Adrien wasn't sure if it meant Marinette or Ladybug...but either way he had to get there to safe his Lady.

Ooo

When she came to Marinette found herself in a tight cage, suspended over a channel of mirky green water. She recognized the sewers of Paris from other battles she and Chat Noir had been part of.

"The cat has a soft spot for you doesn't he!" Deuxieme accused from below, "It's only a matter of time before he shows up here to save his little play thing!"

"His what?!" Marinette squeaked.

"Well everyone always thought he only had eyes for Ladybug, but lately her Kitty's eyes have been wandering...your way!" he said smugly. "Today he'll have to make his choice!"

"Make his choice?" Marinette asked confused.

"And you'd better hope you get chosen this time too Marinette Dylan-Chang, or you won't be making your first day at Style Queen after all," he threatened lowly, motioning to the steel trap she was in and then to the waiting water below.

Marinette's eyes widened. "You'd seriously do that over this design internship?! Damian, whatever this new Hawkmoth has offered you, it isn't worth..." she tried to appeal to his reason.

"Isn't worth it?! Worth it! You took my whole future and you don't even appreciate it!" he shouted, and stomped away down the tunnel. Then he turned back with a cruel smile. "If you need anything while I'm gone, Ladybug is just around the corner...not that she'll be much help to ya...she's all caged up like you!" Then he sped away leaving Marinette wondering exactly who was around the corner.

As soon as he had left her alone Marinette quickly pulled out her miraculous earrings and sunglasses and pushed them towards Tiki, and whispered urgently "Go to Alya! She's got to merge you and Trixx together, so they don't know Ladybug is out of commission. Have her get Kaalki to Max right now!"

"But couldn't Kaalki and I just get you out right now?" Tiki hesitated, juggling the glasses in her tiny arms.

"If I escape now, there is no way they won't figure out my identity!" Marinette whispered with fierce determination. "Our only chance is if they think Ladybug is still out there!"

Tiki nodded, then quickly nuzzled Mirinette's cheek before fazing through the walls of the sewer.

The brief outline of a purple butterfly flashed on the Deuxieme's face. "Keep Ladybug busy out there, so Chat Noir doesn't realize he's down here alone!" the butterfly's weilders voice instructed.

"Not a problem! My creations will keep her on the run!" Deuxieme bragged,

Chat Noir was drawn deeper underground through the sewer tunnels. His foot steps echoed off the hollow sounding, water filled cordoors.

"Chat Noir! Help! Chat Noir I'm over here!" Chat Noir heard up ahead.

"Mi'Lady!" he exclaimed, and rushed forward.

"Chat Noir go back! its a trap!" a identical voice in a different direction called out.

"Mi'lady?" Chat Noir slowed his pace, and crept around the corner.

Suspended above the rushing water, dropping off deeply through a grate were two cages separated by a twist in the tunnels. One held Ladybug, and the other...Marinette!

Chat Noir grabbed out his baton, from his back and he scanned the tunnel Deuxieme emerged a safe distance from the end of Chat's baton.

There was only one spot for me...one chance to change my future !" the akumatized Designer said bitterly...a spot Marinette Dupan-Cheng stole from me!"

"I'm pretty sure she didn't..." Chat Noir started, but was cut off.

"She stole it!" Deuxieme spat, and then smirked at Chat Noir. "And I've heard she may have stolen the spot in your heart too...the one previously reserved for a certain ladybug!"

Chat Noir tried to swallow his fear, and look uneffected by this taunt, but he couldn't help the slight break in his voice. "What did you do?!"

"I just have a choice for you. There is one opening in the great Chat Noirs life! Will it be this gangly hack of a designer Marinette or the radiant bespectacled Ladybug partner of yours?"

"I'm a super hero. What if I just save both of them?" Chat Noir twirled his baton in front of himself.

"Ha! Just want it all don't you!" Deuxieme scoffed. "Well it doesn't work that way! It is first choice or nothing!"

Chat Noir lunged at him, and he fell back dangerously close to toppling into the sewer water. Deuxieme struck back, and exchanged blows with Chat Noir, but couldn't get a hold on him. "Just let the Ladies go, and we can settle this ourselves," Chat Noir said through gritted teeth as he pinned him with his baton to the rough cement wall.

"You let one go, and I'll drop the second!" he pushed back with superhuman strength fuelled by the butterfly's power. Then snarled with a smile. "You have to use your cataclysm to break the bars...but you only have one shot with that super power of yours! Enough stalling! Choose or I'll drop them both!"

"I think I'll drop you first!" Chat Noir commented evenly, and flipped back on his hands, and allowed the momentum to spring his legs up to the designers chest, effectively knocking Deuxieme into the rushing channel of water.

Chat Noir didn't wait any time scaling the wall up to Marrinette. His eyes lit up when he saw her, and he leapt up to the cage.

"Chat," Marinette whispered urgently, not knowing when the akuma victim would return. "You've got to ignore me and go straight for the Ladybug!"

Chay Noir looked at her as if she was crazy, "but you're..."

"You've got to go for _that_ Ladybug. If you don't, they'll know! They can't guess that you have any feelings for Marinette. Your only loyalty.. your only weakness can be Ladybug! Promise me Kitty!" Marinette insisted.

"No!" he said intensely staring at her with clenched fists.

"What?!" Marinette said in surprise, then stared at him through the bars. "Chat! We don't have time for this! You've got to go!"

"No! There is no way I'm leaving you!" he argued determinedly with his voice rising.

"Shhh, if they find you with me it really will be all over!" she insisted. Then she reached out to touch his cheek through the bars, and her voice softened. "It's okay Kitty. Pegasus is on his way! We just have to throw them off our trail."

Chat Noir stared back at her in anguish. The last thing he wanted to do was leave her, but he trusted her. She was right if he went straight for her now there could be no denying the rumours and the butterfly would keep sending akumas for Marinette to draw him out. Choosing an imitation Ladybug over her, when she was in danger made his stomach turn. Yet not saving her right in this moment, might mean keeping her safe in the long run.

"I'll see you on the other side," he whispered kissing her hand. Then Chat Noir quickly turned his face away, with his knuckles clenched tight around his baton. He swung himself instead around the dividing wall to the opposite cage that held the girl in the red and black spotted suit.

"Ladybug," Chat Noir forced a grin, and channeled all his modelling experience dealing with obnoxious fans. In a bold voice as sweet as he could muster, he added, "I've come to save you my sweet Lady! I was so worried about you!"

"Oh Chat Noir! You came! I thought you were going to choose that Marinette girl over me!" the false Ladybug exclaimed, batting her eyelashes at him.

It looked like Ladybug in nearly every way...except for the eyes. They were blue, but not a true blue...Chat Noir guessed something kind of contacts disguising the true iris' or something.

At that moment Deuxieme crawled from the silt-filled slimy water, and stood hunched over glowering at the cat, daring him to make a choice.

"Oh my darling bug, you know there is only room for one Lady In my life!" Chat Noir declared. "Cataclysm" he called, and the cage dissolved, releasing the girl, who dropped into Chat Noir's arms.

There was something about this Ladybug's touch that made Chat Noir shudder. Yet true to the plan he held her in his arms and propelled them both up to the surface, without giving himself (or Marinette) away with a second glance backward.

"Poor Marinette," the mask flashed across the face of the akumatized designer. Seems you weren't so precious to your cat after all! I should have known you weren't worth the trouble!"

Marinette's cage released in that moment, sending her plummeting to the water below. Just in the nick of time Max as Pegasus opened a portal with Kaalki and vanished again with Marinette in tow.

The akuma victom howled In frustration, but the butterfly weilder didn't bother waste anymore time with him. The akuma abandoned him in the sewers, and a dazed disowned Damien scrambled to his feet wondering how he had got there.

Up on street level the fake ladybug linked her arms around the back of Chat Noir's neck, and whispered, "I always knew you loved me!", and started to pull her face up to his.

Chat Noir ducked under her hold though, and instead spun round to give her a hasity salute.

"I'm sorry?" I hate to run, but I'm out of time my sweet," Chat Noir lied smoothly.

"What if we didn't need to keep our identities a secret?!" the Ladybug whined with a strangely familiar tone.

"Oh you're such a tease Ladybug!" Chat Noir exclaimed with a smile and a wink. "I've waited years for that? But you've finally convinced me how dangerous that would be!"

Chat Noir blew her a kiss, and catapulted himself off the side of the building and disappeared over the next buildings. The fake ladybug stomped her foot, glareing over the rooftop.

A figure in a purple cloak and hood, stepped out and walked up beside the ladybug.

"Nice try," a feminine voice commented, "with more time, you might have had him."

"I've got infinite time," the Ladybug's voice changed, to a lower drone. "He is the one on borrowed time!" Then the ladybug turned to the figure next to her. "Did you find what you were looking for!"

"It turned out to be nothing," the cloaked figure dismissed. "Not that I didn't enjoy your little game anyway," she added with a silky snicker.

The fake ladybug dissolved and morphed instead into a handsome tall young man with wavy blond hair and cool grey eyes. "Even if it wasn't the crack in the cats armour we were hoping for, you still want to move forward with our plan?"

"Of course," the cloaked figure responded sweetly. "This is only the beginning!"


	74. Chapter 74

The next morning in class was much more quiet with a uncomfortable silence hovered between the students. Everyone had of course seen the latest news footage and akuma update on the Ladyblog. Everyone was on edge with a reemergence of akumas in Paris after the peaceful lull since Hawkmoth had been apprehended. Now a new mystery Butterfly weilder has the city of Paris back on high alert. Marinette ran in late...which seemed like the only normal thing the class at Françoise Dupont could count on.

It was a surprise though when only a couple minutes after Marinette had raced in, in strolled Adrien Agreste. He calmly passed over his late note to their teacher with a cocky smile.

He sauntered over to his desk, and winked at Alya and Marinette behind him. "Morning Ladies!" he casually addressed, and took his seat.

"Dude!" Nino slid his seat over to Adrien. "You're hardly ever late! Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, fine," Adrien smiled smoothly. "So _fine_," he emphasized the adjective, and Marinette couldn't help herself. Her face pricked with the hit of a blush she was trying to keep down. She knew for a fact exactly what had kept them both late!

"Don't worry Marrinette," Alya tapped her distracted friend's elbow. "Everyone was wrong for jumping to conclusions yesterday, sorry you had to go through all that. I just can't believe what Chat Noir did though! Just leaving you there!"

"it was pretty scary. but I'm glad it it over now. At least no one thinks I'm trying to steal Ladybugs partner," Marinette sighed.

"I can't believe everyone thought Marinette could take Ladybug's place," Chloe rolled her eyes, then caught herself when everyone stared, and hastily added, "No offence Dupain-Cheng...It's just everyone knows Ladybug and Chat Noir are made for each other."

"Yeah, I guess they are aren't they," Marinette tried to sound disappointed, and keep her smile bottled up inside at Chloe's comment.

"I heard Pegasus saved you!" Rose commented enthusiastically, clearly eavesdropping. "Maybe he is your one true love!"

"Uh Marinette is a steller individual with commendable attributes, not to mention major gaming skills," Max piped up uncomfortably, "but we shouldn't all jump to conclusions again without concrete data."

"Max is right," Liela drawled in a bored voice from the back. "Marinette's got no one...poor Marrinette Mal Aime!"

"You don't have to rub it in!" Alex crossed her arms and shot Liela a look.

"That's not what I..." Max tried to interject.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm trying to only tell the truth now! Am I wrong?! Did I hurt your feelings?!" Liela responded in a condescending baby voice.

Suddenly to nearly everyone's surprise Marinette broke into sobs, and wailed out dramatically. "No one will ever love me! I

will forever be alone with nothing but my hamster...and I will call him Lonliness!" With that she threw her head onto her desk.

"Hamster?!" Liela asked in genuine surprise. She had always got a surge of satisfaction driving someone to tears, but it was somewhat a shock to see her rival Marinette fall to pieces at the drop of a hat. She took some inner credit that she had finally pushed goody two shoes Marrinette over the line. It was all too good to be true, until Liela's giddiness was cut short by the grinding of Adrien's chair as he pushed it back.

"Oh Marinette!" Adrien stood up as if right on cue. "I know what it feels like to be alone!" Adrien rushed to her side wrapping a arm around her.

Nino and Alya exchanged a surprised glance at this change in events.

Other classmates too held their breath at the drama unfolding before them.

Liela looked like she had just got a whiff of Princess fragrence's perfume.

"Don't worry Mari! I'm here for you!" Adrien drew Marinette up. "You've already been through so much! Why don't you let me walk you home? I'm sure your parents would agree you should have a day to recover."

"Oh Adrien, I don't want to be a bother," Marinette protested, but her hands against his shirt sent a different message.

"Not at all! I will even stay with you to make sure you're okay!" Adrien offered with a glint of Chat-like mix of gallantry and mischievousness.

Liela nearly choked, but before she could figure out how her perfect morning had been suddenly sidetracked, Adrien had Marinette by the arm, and was guiding her out through the door. Once the two had gone down the hall rippled cheers erupted from the rest of the classmates and more that a couple pairs exchanged money from bets they had taken. Nino and Alya exchanged a wink and a fist bump. Maybe this would finally be the day their two beloved, but clueless friends got together!

Little did they know Adrien and Marinette were already laughing all the way to the bakery together.

Rather than sitting in a stuffy classroom all day, they now had a well deserved break together snuggled up on Marinette's couch watching comedies, and binging on jelly tarts and sugar cookies.

"You don't think I went a little over the top with the whole 'hamster thing?" Marrinette giggled.

"Are you kidding! That was the best part!" Adrien laughed back.

"Did you see her face?!" Marinette giggled.

Adrien made a face of utter shock, puffing out his cheeks, and somehow capturing the steam coming out of Liela's ears. Marrinette rolled back laughing harder. "Oh my gosh that was totally it!"

"I wonder what they think we're doing," Adrien glanced over smiling at Marrinette to find the laughter had dried up on her lips, and she sat frozen on the edge of the couch with a cookie midway to her mouth. "Ah Mar? You okay?" Adrien raised an eyebrow, but watched her with concern. She seemed really to either pass out or bolt.

"Yeah! Doing...I'm doing...we're...you...I mean..." Marinette broke out of her daze in a flurry of wild milling arms that sent the tray of baking shooting up into the air and then cascading down on them. They both sprang up to retrieve the spilled desserts at the same time, making their heads collide and sent them both falling backward onto the ground.

"Marrinette, you know it doesn't matter what anyone thinks! All I care about is you!" Adrien said rubbing his head.

"I'm such a disaster!" Marinette whispered in a small voice, "don't you miss the mysterious Ladybug fassade?"

Adrien slid himself on the floor over to her, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close. "Actually I always found you a bit more mysterious at Marinette!"

"Wait what?! Me?" Marrinette gasped.

"Well sure! As Ladybug you alway seemed to tell me exactly what you were thinking, but I always felt there was a lot more beneath the surface to _you_ Marrinette Dupain-Cheng!"

"So have you figured me out yet?" Marrinette giggled.

"Not even close," Adrien smiled moving in closer.,"but I'm eager to keep working at it!"

"You're certainly more Chat than I ever realized," Marinette bopped his nose.

"In a good way?" Adrien asked hopefully.

"In a very good way," she assured him, nuzzling her head onto his shoulder, and wrapping her arms securely around his waist. She breathed in pure happiness laced with Adrien's cologne.

Up above them Tiki peaked over Marinette's bed and sighed. "They are so cute!" she gushed to Plagg.

Plagg was laid out like a starfish in a sunbeam, and only opened one eye in protest to the disruption. "I've been trying to get that kid to skip school for years! One day with your girl and he has no problem playing hooky for the day!"

"Marrinette is not a bad influence!" Tiki defended. "They've been going nonstop! They needed a break."

"Naw...you've got me all wrong!" Plagg patted a paw in the air, closing his eye again. "I fully endorse this type of behaviour!"

"OOff-eow!" Plagg let out a muffled yell as Tiki tossed a cushion at him. "Hey!" He smoothed his tail, and glared at Tiki. Then Plagg looked thoughtful, and glanced over to Tiki. "While you're tossing things sugar-cube, you wouldn't mind tossing some cheese over would you?!"

"There is none," Tiki rolled her eyes at him.

"No wonder I'm listless! The neglect I face with my chosen all twitter pated and distracted with a girl!" Plagg moaned.

"You ate three entire wheels of Chamenbet he packed you as soon as you got here...plus another two from marrinette!" Tiki narrowed her eyes. "If anything you are practically in a cheese coma!"

"Cheese coma! If only!" Plagg lamented.

Tiki just shook her head.

Ember emerged out of hiding, and flapped his wings to join his fellow kwami.

"What do you think?" Tiki asked Ember. "Will they be ready for this next phase?"

Ember glanced down at the two young weilders, and ruffled his fiery wings. "The timing is perfect! Trinidad and Tobago trials could not come soon enough!"


	75. Chapter 75-Trinidad

No sooner than Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Ember arrived on the Caribbean island Of Trinidad for their next Miraculous trial a hummingbird flew up in front up them. He buzzed to and fro, barely giving them time to focus on him.

The handsome little fellow then zipped up to them confidently. "You sure took your time! I've been waiting for ages! Common' then let's get started! Let's go!" the humming bird squeaked. His voice was so high pitched it sounded like someone sucking on a helium balloon (or like Alya and Nino after that visit to Hotdog Dans NY hotdog cart). Chat Noir nearly had to hold his breath to keep from laughing. Ladybug held back from saying "aaawww" at the risk of offending the wild kwami, but he was just too cute!

The hummingbird didn't seem to notice though. He was too busy talking a mile a minute about everything he had been up to and flitted this way and that to refuel on some nectar (which seemed to sugar him up even more).

Ladybug and Chat Noir did not get a word in edgewise. Ember just flew up ahead with outstretched wings, sighing now and then at the hummingbird's endless chatter. The hummingbird whizzed by and beat his delicate wings as fast as chopper blades so they were a mere blur of emerald.

"We're here! Let's start!" he exclaimed upruptly.

"Hum, you haven't even told them their trial," the Phoenix reminded.

"Taking action! Seizing the moment! Taking the chance! Trusting your instincts!" the tiny bird buzzed. "Let's get started! Common' let's go!"

"But what are we supposed to do? Ladybug asked, more confused.

"Just make it to the stone!" the hummingbird said impatiently fluttering his wings in front of himself.

Ladybug and Chat Noir squinted into the trees and brush in the dense tropical foliage that gave way to a wide flat black desolate plane. It spanned out a hundred acres. Chat Noir's keen eyes could just barely see a small pedestal topped with a gem gleaming in the sun at the far end.

"We just walk to that rock?" Chat Noir asked sceptically, sensing that there must be some twist they were missing.

The hummingbird twittered a squeaky, high pitched laugh, "Well I wouldn't suggest walking!" Then noticing their puzzled stares he added "Obstacles will "present" themselves, so just make it to the rock quickly. The longer you take the harder it will be to accomplish your goal!"

They felt curiously isolated approaching the quiet dead zone, yet the verdant fringe lay only a couple of hundred meters all around. The flat expanse looked like a dry lake bed, that had been parched by the sun or scorched by fire. The tall deep green reeds and grasses that surround it didn't contradict their guesses about what lay ahead. On the far opposite shore, there appeared to be some industrial warehouses, pipes and hoppers, but all were silent at the moment.

The hummingbird churned his wings and the dim parking lot-like surface started to ooze and undulate in patches.

"He is speeding everything up around us!" Chat Noir watched as if within a time bubble. The hummingbird seemed to slow, while everything else sped forward. Across the parched lake they realized the pedestal with the stone had already begun to sink.

Tentatively Ladybug stepped forward, and instantly her foot sunk into the soft crust, with a sticky slick dark goo sealing over her toe.

"It's a tar pit!" Ladybug breathed, drawing back for foot with resistance.

"If you cross the road before Buckingham Palace in England, if you speed across the runway of La Guardia in New York, you will have already unknowingly touched a piece of Tierra de Brea!" the hummingbird laughed again.

"A lake of living asphalt?!" Chat Noir scanned the blackened clay that slowly filled in the gash in its surface Ladybug had made with her first step forward.

"See you on the other side!" The hummingbird peeped, and flew forward, flanked by Ember. "Don't keep us waiting!" he called back.

"If we stop we could end up stuck!" Ladybug cautioned.

"Then let's no stick around!" Chat Noir grinned widely.

Ladybug stared back at him with a deadpanned expression.

"Get it?! Stick around?!" he elbowed her in the side. "What?!" he asked as she rose an eyebrow.

"I never realized before! Oh WOW! I so want you right now!" Ladybug said with a straight face, and then broke out running across the precarious terrain.

"Wait! What?! Really?!" Chat Noirs ears perked up, tryiing to catch up to her. "Wait are you teasing me?!" Chat called after her.

"Who me?!" Ladybug asked back coyly , "no never! Remember I'm the serious one!I..."

But she was interrupted mid taunt by a explosion of pitch that spewed out from beneath them.

A shiny ebony slime mass projected through the surface. It coated a massive creature the size of a car, that thrashed around and bucked. It's bulky head was coated in ooze, and it's engaged roar was suffocated by the stick seal of viscous asphalt.

Ladybug and Chat Noir rode the wave of sediment, acrobatically avoiding the monster that clawed its way to the surface.

"We've got to make it across now!" Ladybug called out urgently, grabbing Chat Noir who had frozen in awe at the tar creature that had emerged before them.

That was when Chat Noir noticed the heavily armoured tail of it weilder. It was flexible, with rings of bony plates; a agile weapon! "Look out!" he called to Ladybug and they narrowly dodged the impact of it. It was two tons of fury with thousands of thick bony scute plates encompassing it in a protective shell.

"No way!" Chat Noir blew out a whistle. "I've only ever seen those in palaeontologist textbooks! They're supposed to be extinct!"

"What is it?!" Ladybug asked, ducking the creatures bulky swinging head just in time.

"A glyptodon! A massive one at that!" Chat Noir pointed to its arched protective shell with armour platting. "Think of it as a angry supersize Godzilla-like armadillo!"

"That's not a very comforting picture!" Ladybug said, before swiftly grabbing Chat Noir out of the way of the creature's clawed forearms.

"I like how you just jump at any opportunity to get your hands on me now!" Smirked Chat Noir, nose to nose with Ladybug.

Ladybug instantly dropped her hands, going beet red.

"What's the matter Bugaboo?! Am I too hot to handle?!" Chat Noir grinned.

"Aghhh! You're too much to handle right now!" Ladybug splayed out her hands in front of herself fusteredly. "There is a prehistoric tar monster after us, and you're...you're...distracting!"

"Distracting huh!" the cat straightened the his full height, and then leaned in closer than before.

"Chat!" groaned Ladybug.

"Alright, alright! I will go distract this fellow for a while, but I can't help it if I look really daring while I'm doing it. You'll just have to keep your hands to yourself for now!" he winked at her, and gave her an infuriatingly devilish grin.

Ladybug bit her lip, not sure herself if she wanted to toss him into the muck or swoon all over him again. In the end she didn't get the chance to do either...the unsettling creature before them plunged beneath the surface again, stirring up a fresh pit of tar that sucked their lingering legs into itself. Although the lake appeared quiescent the asphalt was constantly shifting. The flow lines on the surface gave away the ominous progression of the depths...and monstrous creature below.

The vile crude filled volcanic crater showed no remorse. It tightened its grip on them, sucking them slowly deeper into the suffocating realm of Hades 250 feet down. If they gave up now it would have relentlessly dragged them under, only to spit them back after a millennia or so.

Chat Noir was not caught off guard though! As quick as anything we had extended his baton, and quickly grabbed hold of Ladybug to propel them from their fate. Landing on a corner of more solid crust Ladybug coughed, trying to rid herself of the over powering tar that permitted their senses. Chat Noir touched her arm gently. "You okay Mi'Lady?" He asked with concern written all over his face.

"Thanks Kitty!" she panted. "I'll be just fine once we get out of here! This is our chance! We can't hesitate! We've got to make a brake for it while that thing is..."

She did not even finish her grand plan before once more the armadillo-monster broke through the gritty surface once more with a grinding groan.

"Not again! Come on! We've got to get out of here! Run!" Ladybug threw up her hands and turned on her heel ready to sprint.

Chat Noir did not move though...not that he was stuck (yet)...but he stood watching the glyptodon writhe and struggle against the sticky death trap.

"Chat! We've got to run!" Ladybug urged.

"No creature deserves to be trapped!" Chat replied, without taking his eyes off the straining beast.

"Chat! What are you..." Ladybug turned back.

It was the moment off decision.

I'm going in!" Chat Noir declared and propelled himself over the monster, and angled himself to the opposite end where the back legs were held tight by tight bands of ooze.

"Argggh! Chat!" Ladybug groaned, but leaped right after him without hesitation, unwilling to abandon her compassionate, but reckless Kitty.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir called, and struck the dark binds that held the monster at bay. It's spiked club tail snapped upward catching Chat Noir and slinging him flying though the air.

The glyptodon swung around and came face to face with Ladybug and Chat Noir. It's steaming hot breathe was toxic and thick like newly poured ashphalt. They shook frozen before it, as a low sigh escaped its lips. Then it seemed to reguard them carefully and raised itself up. Ladybug and Chat Noir grabbed hold of each other bracing for its attack...but instead the Glyptodon stretched like an old man getting off a low bench. Then it look itself, flinging tar in all directions. Then it looked down at them again lowering his head to their level.

"So mercy is your path," the great prehistoric creature spoke with a gravely voice. He regarded them with a piercing intensity before speaking again. "Ironic that it was a black cat that trapped me here, and now cycles later another frees me."

"You mean someone with a black cat miraculous was the reason you've been stuck this whole time!"Ladybug said, and looked from the giant armadillo-like creature to Chat Noir, wondering if they had unknowingly unleashed something that was meant to remain buried in the past.

"I've never been a friend to you mortal beings...I could just crush you...but I suppose you did just risk loosing the power of the trials to turn aside to free me...so I guess I won't squash my rescuers."

They both looked startled, and then dejectedly across the wide expanse that still lay between them and the jewel on the pedestal that had almost sunk beneath the surface

"Well thanks...I guess... for not squishing us..."Chat Noir shrugged with a raised eyebrow at the creature, before turning with slumped shoulders toward Ladybug. "...but he's right Ladybug, we are never going to make across this in time now.

"Well..." there might be a way the Goliath armadillo hovered above them. "...since you set me loose, there is nothing I've missed more than a chance to stretch my legs," he offered, rotating to his side to tilt his mighty shell towards them.

"What the heck...I guess it is worth a try!" Chat Noir nodded his head in thanks, and extended his hand to Ladybug. "You with me?" he asked her.

"Like you have to ask," she winked, and climbed up in front of Chat Noir. "No turnning back now!"

"Hold on tight puny humans," the creature warned, and before they could second guess their plan he had bolted across the blackened terrain.

The base of the pedestal was now fully submerged, but their mount flashed onward with breakneck speed. They could see the gem getting swallowed up by the pit. Ladybug braced herself over the glyptodon's neck, and swung her yoyo like a lasso. Chat Noir held her hips to steady her, so she didn't bowel over the ridged armour. The yoyo managed to loop around and dislodged the gem just before it was swallowed up.

"Yes!" shouted Chat Noir as he wrapped his arms around Ladybug, squeezing her tight. "You did it!"

"We did it!" she grinned at him over her shoulder, holding the gem up.

Their bright smiles dampened when they saw the expression on the Phoenix and the hummingbird kwami faces; Both of which had a mix of horror and awe seeing them astride the glyptodon.

"I never thought I'd see the day..." Ember murmured taking on a tone of dry amusement.

"You never expected me to rise again?!" the glyptodon growled.

"No, I knew you would one day...I meant I never thought I'd ever see Hum at a loss for words," Ember looked over with a smirk at the stricken humming bird.

All of them looked at the hummingbird who was huffing and puffing without making a sound.

"Are you okay?" Ladybug asked sympathetically slipping down to solid ground, followed closely by Chat Noir.

Finally the tiny bird's voice came out in a rushed humming of syllables to fast for anyone to comprehend.

"Sorry, what was that?" Chat Noir cocked his head to one side, making his cat ears poke out comically.

"Now you've gone and done it! Just get to the gem I said! Get across quick I said! Avoid the obstacles, not drag them up with you!" The furious tiny bird buzzed.

"An obstacle! An obstacle!" The lumbering armadillo bellowed angrily, stomping the ground. "I'm betrayed by my own and trapped cycle upon cycle, and that's what you call me!"

"You made your choice the instant you waged war on the weilders!" The tiny bird flew up face to face with the mammoth creature, not backing down an inch. "You were the one who betrayed us!"

"The mosquito betrayed us all," the armadillo turned sullen. "He didn't bother to free me either if you hadn't noticed...even after everything I had done for our cause...and after all that, the only one to bring me back into this world was this little boy!"

"Achem, I'm more of a man than a boy," Chat Noir muttered under his breath, causing Ladybug to stifle a awkward giggle (which earned her a glare from Chat Noir).

"Yes, this tiny man was the only one to give me a second chance," glyptodon continued, still staring down the humming bird.

"Hey! No...not...I'm not tiny!" Chat Noir protested with ignignation, turning to Ladybug for support. "I'm not!"

"You're my big strong kitty," she smirked scratching him behind the ear.

"I know you're just patronizing me," Chat Noir said crossing his arms, but then sighed, "but that feels way too good to get you to stop."

Ladybug giggled, leaning her face towards him, and whispered, "these two are about to reignite old wars thanks to us, and you're not worried?"

ChatNoir whispered back, "well he hasn't stomped us yet," he nodded to the prehistoric creature, "plus as weilders we're supposed to be the bridge and the protectors of both humans and kwami...maybe it was the right time...in the moment I just knew it was the right thing to do."

"How can you always see the best in everyone!" Ladybug shook her head in admiration and kissed his cheek.

Ember listened silently, observing stoically.

"Aren't you going to say something!" the hummingbird demanded, shooting a glare at the steady orange flame of the Phoenix.

"Time," the Phonix replied matter of factly.

"What?!" The hummingbird asked, and the glyptodon also appeared stand-offishly perplexed by Embers response.

"Maybe the time is right, but only time will tell," Ember neatly placed his first wings back decidedly.

"You may be the kwami of wisdom, but you speak all in riddles," the hummingbird huffed.

"Then let me speak plainly," Ember's fire sparked. "The trial tests the weilder in using intuition,and not hesitating in using their judgement. The weilders made a call, and I intend to respect that. Too much has been lost already dwelling on the past. We've got to allow a chance to hope for better!"

"You'd risk everything on hope?!" the hummingbird glared at Ember.

"Yes," the Phoenix responded plainly , meeting the hummingbird gaze.

"Now that the cat has freed you aren't you at least going to fight on our side this time?!" The hummingbird demanded turning his attention to the glyptodon.

"I'm done with sides! the glyptodon shook his thick head. "I've been a captive long enough. My alliance is to myself alone!"

"If it hadn't been for the kid you'd be still suffocating in the tar, and you won't even..." the tiny bird hummed accusingly, but was interrupted by Chat Noir.

"No, no, it's fine. He doesn't owe me for his own freedom...freedom should be...well free!" Chat Noir said stepping up beside them. "Feeling trapped by oppression and restrictions suffocates you." Then Chat Noir looked up at the massive armadillo. "I don't want to control you, your life it your own, but we are facing others whose is trying to take control over many lives! We could really use your help!"

The glyptodon studied chat Noir, then quietly commented, "you were once imprisoned yourself weren't you?!"

Chat Noir did not respond, but shifted on his feet, digging a toe into the soft turf.

The armadillo watched him, and took a step closer. "Even if the body is free, your mind can still be trapped. I guess you and I just have to decide if we stay imprisoned or if we truly break free of our past."

"So you're saying you'll help?!" the hummingbird puffed up his chest.

"I'm saying I won't stand in your way," he shrugged, and with a thump of his tail he suddenly shrunk down to his kwami form. Then he added with a wink, "at least for now!" Then he flew off into the trees and out of sight.

ooo

**A special thanks to Jadeana and Alisa who suggested Trinidad and Tobago as a location for my story! There are more trials to come featuring some of the unbelievable sites in this amazing country! Now that Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities have finally come to light the next chapter they spend on the beach is bound to be fun;)**


	76. Chapter 76-Trinidad

They stood on the Matura beach of Trinidad as waves rolled over each other racing rhythmically to the shore. A playful inland breeze tossed Chat Noir's blonde hair, and whipped dark strands of Ladybug's out of her ponytails. They scanned the palm fringed beach, but there were no creatures besides a wayward bird in the distance.

"You must wait," Ember instructed them. "Stay right here and I will seek out the kwami guide," he said firmly.

"Is he far?" Ladybug inquired curiously.

"She could be fathoms away, but no matter what don't move from this spot," the Phoenix flapped his wings and set off out to sea.

"What kind of wild kwami are we waiting for?" Chat Noir called after him.

"You'll know when the Leatherheads arrive!" Ember called over his shoulder.

"Leatherheads?" Chat Noir asked Ladybug, who just shrugged in response. "Sounds like a motorcycle gang or rock band!"

Ladybug laughed, "I doubt either of those will be rolling in this afternoon, but that could make an interesting beach party!"

"Well no matter who shows up, at least we get to wait on this gorgeous beach!" Chat Noir threaded his fingers into Ladybug's.

They spent the morning walking up and down the ripples of sand talking. Then they tossed smooth stones into the waves. Finally they just settled down looking out to the sea on the warm sand. Hours ticked by as they scanned the horizon, but the only fire they saw was the burning sun rising higher and higher into the sky.

Sitting on the beach Chat Noir had quickly made himself comfortable (as any proper cat would) laying his head on Ladybug's lap. At first Ladybug froze, but when she saw how her kitty's features relaxed as she drew her hands tentatively through his hair and across the back of his neck, she started to relax too. As their tension sunk, so did the sun, leaving traces of the day behind.

"Mari?" Chat Noir broke the peaceful quiet between them. "Do you think...um...would it...do you think we could maybe drop our transformations while we wait?"

Ladybug's hand paused on the curve of his neck, and froze.

"Not that we have to if you don't want to!" Chat Noir rushed, turning back to try to read her expression. "I just thought we could maybe let Plagg and Tiki rest...and it's so hot in these suits...and..."

"No, I mean yeah..." Ladybug sputtered the calm of the afternoon unraveling at the thought of lying on the beach with Adrien without the disarming catsuit. " I mean...you're so hot in that suit...I mean you should take it off...No no...I mean...ahhh! I'll just jump in the ocean now!" she groaned weakly into her arm, hiding her burning face.

Chat Noir slid himself up to her, and kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose, making her hesitantly peek out at him.

His face was the picture of sincerity, as he took her hand in his paw and spoke gravely, "I'm glad you can finally admit how irresistible you think I am."

Then that same Cheshire grin broke out across his face, and Ladybug swatted at him, pushing him backwards into the sand calling out exasperatedly, "You're such an tease!"

"I'm just saying what you've known all along, but kept denying!" he called back, scrambling just out of reach.

"Don't forget you were the one chasing me too all these years!" Ladybug lept after him.

"Look who is chasing me now!" Chat Noir laughed racing towards the waves with Ladybug right on his heels.

Ladybug tackled him into the surf, and the two tumbled into the water with a splash. The two re-emerged sputtering and giggling together, and Ladybug splashed the "mouthy Tom Cat" for good measure.

Finally Chat Noir begged her for a truce, which she reluctantly allowed (caving when he slipped his muscular arms around her, and utilized his truly adorable "kitten eyes" to disarm her).

Chat Noir pressed his forehead to his lady's and sighed, "You know that you're the one who is irresistible. I don't know how I got so lucky."

"I'm lucky!" Ladybug insisted with emotion. "After all the times I turned you down or held you at arms length...how did you never just gave up on me?!"

"Because you're worth the wait Mi'lady Marinette!" Chat Noir replied softly carefully drawing his hand up her back. I love you with every part of me." Then he held her close and whispered "Plagg, claws in," and dropped his transformation.

"Even though it has taken me so long to actually tell you how I feel, I'm glad it didn't happen right away," Ladybug draped her slender arms over Adrien's shoulders, looking out at the waves that collided against them, pushing them closer.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked quietly, knitting his brow together.

Ladybug looked up at him, and caught her breath seeing the way his beautiful jade eyes focused so intently at her. "I mean sure it would have saved so much heart ache and confusion if we had just got together from the start...but going through everything...actually getting to know both sides of each other...well...the Ladybug part of me had to catch up to what Marinette obsessed over." Then she paused briefly moving a hand to tap her right earring. "Tiki, spots off." As her transformation faded in Adrien's arms she raised herself up on her top toes, and kissed Adrien's lips. She breathed out, and once more gazed lovingly up at him. "And my Marinette self just had to summon her Ladybug courage to put everything on the line!"

Let's meet these two back on shore," Tiki nudged Plagg, and tugged at his paw.

Marinette & Adrien were vaguely aware of Plagg's complaints about cheese shortages as the kwami headed in. Adrien drew Marinetter into his arms again, and kissed her savouring the softness of her skin against him. His tongue traced hers, and he breathed in deeply. Her mouth danced with his, angling her head slightly to deepen their kiss.

Suddenly Marinette was surprised when she felt something graze her lower back and drift lower.

"Adrien?!" Marinette gasped in surprise.

"What?" He asked confused.

"It's okay, I mean we're dating. I just didn't expect it," she brushed off her reaction.

"Expect what?" Adrien asked cluelessly.

"Come on! She smiled at him with a raised eyebrow. You think I wouldn't notice Adrien Agreste letting his hands drift..."she said before Adrien interrupted her, throwing up his hands defensively.

"I assure you I didn't! I swear! I would never...!" his eyes went wide and his face went red. "Not that I never want to...I do...uh..but would've asked...or..I mean I don't want you to think I'm not...ieeehip!!" Adrien fumbled, before ending in a startled yelp when he felt something pass across the back of his legs.

Both Adrien and Marinette's eyes met. In that instant they realized one startling fact! They weren't alone in the water!

Marinette quickly made gestures in alarm above the water to where huge shadows passed all around them. Then she pointed urgently towards shore. Their kwami were too far away to call on their transformation, and they dared not yell out at the risk of startling the mysterious phantoms in the water. Adrien wordlessly counted down on his fingers and the two sped as quickly as possible to shore.

Breathing hard, they clamoured up to shore, looking back expectantly to the encroaching waves getting into their fighting stance ready to transform...but they both felt more than a little foolish when the saw what was slowly rising from the foam of the waves behind them; the ridged tops of sea turtles! Dozens and dozens of sea turtles began rising from the sea, and belabouringly spread their great wide flippers and pulled their heavy shells further up on the beach.

Adrien looked over at Marinette, and she looked over at him, and they burst out laughing. Marinette had been grazed by a huge migrating turtle,and Adrien had been clipped with a wayward flipper. They laughed, until they were out of breath, and rolled onto their sides in the sand. Looking expectantly out to where the gentle giants were silently storming the beach, they waited for one of them to come up to them and introduce themselves as the guiding kwami of the next trial...but none of the turtles did. The turtles seemed preoccupied with their own agenda and paid little attention to the two somewhat soggy youth lounging on their beach.

Adrien and Marinette could only watch silently as the turtles made themselves at home and stragicically found their space. Still there was no sign of Ember or a Kwami-like talking creature. Only their Plagg and Tiki buzzed around them, until even they settled down in Marinette's purse, when Plagg made himself quiet comfortable with the last wheel of cheese.

"Sorry I thought you...um...tried to make a move on me," whispered Marinette to Adrien with a blush. "I should known my Kitty is too gallant for that!"

"I can't believe some turtle was putting the moves on my woman!" Adrien teased back good-naturedly.

"Oh you don't have to worry about Carapace and I, we're just good friends," Ladybug grinned mischievously.

"Ummm hmmm," Adrien narrowed his eyes, "I seem to remember agreeing to help that particular turtle to ask you out! I can't believe I nearly set up the love of my life with my best friend...good thing you locked him up with a certain foxy lady that same afternoon at the zoo or who knows what would have happened!"

"You know I was actually waiting for you to show up that day right?!" Marinette rested her head on her hand, wondering how their signals had missed the mark so many times over the years.

"Technically I was there," he smiled sheepishly, "and we did end up seeing the animals at the zoo...as Ladybug and Chat Noir at least." Then Adrien suddenly became serious, and pulled his arm quietly around Marinette's waist, and drew her closer. He tucked his head into the crock of her neck, and whispered solumly, "that was the first day I really thought I had lost you forever."

"I didn't mean to scare you with the whole T-Rex stunt," she soothed, drawing her fingers absentmindedly up and down his back. "I know what it felt like for me...loosing you I mean...I was so desperate to bring you back after Timetagger. It all happened so fast, but all I could think of was making sure I got you back."

"Really?!" Adrien pulled back so he could look her in the eye. "Even way back then?"

"Um Hmm," she smiled softly at him, and snuggled up to him again, draping his arm around her and putting her head on his chest. "Let's just try to avoid those type of situations...I'd like to keep you around!"

"Keep me around as your personal pillow!" Adrien smiled down at Marinette yawning at that moment, and nuzzling in a ridiculously cute manor into the cotton fabric of his back t-shirt.

"I do have a big cat-pillow at home...but yes...I like you much better," she murmured with another yawn taking over.

"Oh good," Adrien laughed, "I'm so relieved!" Then he watched her fondly as she fought to keep her eyes opening a loosing battle in the deliciously warm late afternoon sun.

"Just relax, and get some sleep," Adrien reassured her. "I'll keep an eye out for Ember and the kwami guide."

"Oh no, it's okay. I'm just gonna rest my eyes for a sec. I'm not even all that tired..." Marinette mumbled, but her breathing quickly timed itself with the waves, and released in deep sighs. Her head sunk heavily against Adrien,making him quiver with happiness.

He could have watched his Lady nap against him all day, but occasionally he trained his sight on the horizon to scan for the absent Phoenix. Yet even as the sun started to droop lower, taking a dip in the ocean, there was no kwami in sight.

Adrien's stomach growled in protest of the long day without food, making him tense self consciously. Marinette shifted with a light sigh against him, and nuzzled against his chest. Then she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes, and arching her back in a luxurious stretch. When she opened her eyes she caught Adrien stating.

"Was I out long?" She tried to pull her hair into her ponytails. "Sorry, your arm must have gone numb with me leaning on you so long" Marinette apologized noticing Adrien stretch his arm over his shoulder self consciously.

"Naw, it was nice," Adrien smiled shyly all of a sudden.

"Still no sign of ember of the kwami huh?!" Marinette looked out to where the sun was now setting, leaving a trail of tangerine and pinks in its wake.

"Not yet," Adrien confirmed. "I hope he is okay."

The two sat shoulder to shoulder looking out until the last smudge of light in the sky was swallowed up by the sea. They were left in darkness. It was not quiet though. New arrivals from the seakept arriving and finding their own spot on shore. The turtles started to dig in the sand, labouring with their flippers, making whooshing sounds of flinging cascaded of the grit was throw back. It seems like such a difficult task for them, but they seem so so determined

"They're nesting!" Marinette whispered excitedly. "This is so amazing! They migrate so far to come back to where their own lives first started and lay their eggs to start a new generation!"

They sat in the midst of the miracle taking place along the beach in Aww. All night they waited and watched. Eventually hundreds of turtles one by one finished laying and covering their eggs with a layer of protective and insulating sand. Then without a sound or a glance back they slipped back onto the wide open sea.

"They just leave them here? But how do they know everything will turn out okay?" Adrien whispered as the last turtle passed beneath the surf.

"I guess they don't," Marinette whispered back

"In time what they have started here will break forth in life and new beginnings," a voice spoke out over their heads.

"Ember!" they both chorused.

"You've been patient," the Phoenix said pleased, while illuminating their faces with his steady flame in fading darkness that had begun to take on the warmer hue of dawn.

"Did you not find the kwami you were looking for?" Marinette asked disappointedly.

"Oh no I found her!" Embers eyes shown. "Look now! She has arrived!"

The water on the surface churned and boiled, foaming with frothy white spray. A island or sandbar seemed to emerge just off shore, spanning nearly 15feet. Sure enough it was no earth taking form, but the breaking of the most massive sea turtle ever in existence. Warm rays of light played off her shining patterned shell. Her great head stretched from her curved haul, and her curved beak tilted down toward them in a turtle-ish grin.

"My gift is patience," the tutle said in a warm voice. " I usually have weilders wait for what their heart desires the most, but with you too...well you've already done the trial on your own...and for much longer than I've ever run a trial," she chuckled sweetly.

"Umm...we already completed the trial...like waiting for you today ?" Adrien asked.

"Thank you for waiting on me darling boy, but I doubt I am your greatest desire?" she smiled in amusement.

"We...we waited for each other!" Marinette looked over at Adrien.

The turtle nodded, "what a true test in pure patience, but so difficult too...waiting and being faithful in the hopes that the one you love might some day return those feelings...well, that trial is no easy task!"

"I wasn't always that patient," Adrien admitted, dropping his shoulders. "I was tempted to figure out who Ladybug was, and it was sometimes so frustrating and devastating knowing that she was in love with someone else."

The turtle nodded, without judgement.

"I didn't always want to be patient either," Marinette jumped in. "I tried to get you to notice me, and had all these elaborate schemes to make you fall in love with me, even though all my plans backfired...or worse...Made you just see me as a 'very good friend." Marinette face palmed, shaking her head embarrassed my at all the things she had done over the years.

"I do love a good Marinette scheme!" Adrien nudged her shoulder with his own, "especially when it reveals that I'm not the only hopeless romantic in this duo!" he smiled.

"Your Chat Noir advances were romantic...sometimes cheesy...("hey!" both Asrien and Plagg protested)...but romantic...mine were just plain hopeless."

The sea turtle laughed outright, and winked at Ember, "they really are made for each other!" Then she turned back to the weilders. "Your temptations, frustrations, loneliness, anger, longing, and failures just show how challenging patience can be...but through it all you both were unwilling to take the easy path. All these turtles you observed on this beach faced dangers across thousands of miles to come to these shores."

The turtle crossed her wide flipper in front of herself, uncovering a clear rock in the sand.

"Often patience has its rewards," she nodded knowingly after the two young humans, and then looked down at the stone before them. "Fluorspar crystals have been used in the lenses of both microscopes and telescopes. They can help reveal thing in far off places, or minuscule details right under your nose!"

"We don't have to wait any more?" Adrien hesitated before scooping up the from the sand into both hands.

"You'll find that you never stop needing an ounce more patience in a relationship...but knowing when to make a move is also important," the turtle pushed herself back into the sea. "Good luck precious weilders! Until we meet again"

"When will we see you again!" Marinette called.

"All in good time! All in good time!" her voice sang back over the waves."


End file.
